The Fox's Will
by The Disciple of Pein
Summary: The sealing of the Kyubi was disrupted & now Naruto is left with a strange delusion & a goal he almost ceratinly cannot achieve. The only person who can help him is Sakura, but what can she do next to the power of the kyubi against Uchiha Madara?
1. The kit & the Kyubi

**If you read my first and last story, Gaara's Daybreak, then i left you all picturing Gaara in a wooly hat and mittens. This time round, my new story will be starring Naruto and Sakura, but i've not yet decided if it will be a pairing. Let me know what you think of this variation of Naruto and if you think this is worth continuing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only anything that is original is mine.**

**

* * *

**

**The kit and the Kyubi**

"_Such a wondrous thing, a shuriken."_

These were the thoughts of Uchiha Madara, as he sat in a tree, examining a shuriken in the moonlight.

"_Such a small weapon, yet so deadly. It flies through the air and strikes the enemy, forever loyal to whoever holds it."_

He held it up so he could see a star shining through the hole.

"_Yes, the stars are beautiful, but not quite so as this one. Oh to be so far away, a star in the sky, a shuriken in the night. But what it does is far more miraculous than it's shining appearance. Why, this little shuriken could take over the world! And all it needs is a guiding hand… I think mine will do."_

Lazily, he threw the shuriken. Like the star it was named, it shone in the night, flying through the sky heading straight for its target. And, as loyal as he said, it struck Namikaze Minato, removing him of his forefingers.

"Gagh!" Minato cried, suddenly paling, "No…"

He watched in horror as the Kyubi stood before him. The Shinigami appeared and sealed part of the Kyubi inside him, and the rest inside-

"NARUTOOOO!!!" Minato cried, as his soul was removed from his body. A small baby lay in the grass, a warped seal on his stomach.

"Minato!" Gamabunta yelled. After a few seconds of no reply, he sighed, "Sorry kid."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the baby in the hands of an ANBU who appeared. Back in the tree, Madara stood up, the moonlight shining off his orange mask.

"Now let's watch." he said, disappearing.

* * * * *

"There he is! Get him!"

Uzumaki Naruto ran through the alley, pursued by angry street vendors.

"What's the matter?" he asked, grinning, "Ever hear of a free sample?"

He came to a sudden stop as he hit a dead end in the alley.

"He's trapped!"

Naruto turned around to face the mob, his grin maintained.

"Stop smiling like that!" one of them ordered, "Get him!"

They all ran at him, intending to beat him, but Naruto kept on grinning. As they reached him, he leapt up into the air and landed on one of their shoulders, somersaulting right back off and onto the rooftop.

"Heh, too easy!" he said, walking away from the crowd who were shaking their fists at him.

"What did you do now, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gingerly turned his head, smiling innocently.

"I didn't do anything Iruka-sensei, honest!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto." he sighed, "I'm very proud of you for yesterday, mastering the Kage Bunshin and all, but don't you think now you've got your headband, you should be a little more grown up?"

Naruto stood proudly.

"Nope!" he said, running off.

"Wha- HEY NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, sighing, "So disrespectful."

Naruto ran across the rooftops, giggling madly. When Iruka was out of earshot, he leapt back down to street level, running home. He nearly crashed into a girl but just managed to dodge her. The girl glared at his back as he rounded a corner.

"_Damn Naruto!"_ She thought, _"Why doesn't he watch where he's going?"_

The girl whipped her head forward, pink hair flying. She walked off angrily.

Naruto ran up the stairs to his apartment, his grin slightly smaller. He opened his door and went inside, taking his jacket off and walking to his mirror. He looked up at himself in the mirror and grinned. He liked his new headband; it was shiny.

* * * * *

The next day, Haruno Sakura walked to the Academy, worrying about what team she would be put in.

"_What if I'm not strong enough?" _she thought, _"I'm the first person in my family to try to become a Ninja, I have to be a good Kunoichi, or I'll never be accepted!"_

She blinked as she saw a familiar face. Yamanaka Ino. She faltered for a second, but continued walking proudly. Ino smirked at her.

"Hey Sakura." she said, walking alongside her, "Nervous about what team you'll be put in?"

"Not at all!" Sakura lied, her head held high, "Why, are you?"

"Why should I be? I'm the second best, so they'll probably put me in next to my beloved Sasuke!"

"You're not second best and he's not your beloved!" Sakura yelled, glaring at Ino, who laughed.

"You know I'm kidding Sakura." She said, putting an arm around her friend, "Sasuke's too depressing for me!"

"He's not depressing!" Sakura exclaimed, hotly. Ino laughed again, making Sakura scowl.

"_Damn it Ino."_ she thought, _"Why do you keep playing these mind games with me?"_

"Cause it's so fun!" Ino replied. Sakura stared at her, horrified.

"How did you…?" she asked. Ino winked and gave her the peace sing.

"Mind Reader no Jutsu!" she said, "My dad just taught it to me!"

"Great, just what I need!" Sakura grumbled, "Someone invading my thoughts!"

Ino laughed cruelly.

"Saying that's not gonna make me stop!" she said.

Sakura groaned angrily, why was Ino so determined to annoy her? She decided to speed up, maybe she could lose her. She started walking faster, but Ino just met her speed, a sweet smile on her face. Sakura tried going faster, until she was almost running.

"_Thump."_

"Ow!"

Sakura fell to the ground painfully.

"Ouch." she said, before blinking. A hand reached down to help her up, which she gratefully accepted. The person pulled her up and when she was on her feet and about to thank the person she blinked. Naruto?

"You should watch where you're going." he told her. Sakura fumed, remembering that just yesterday _he _almost bumped into_ her._ Naruto grinned broadly and ran off, kicking up a dust storm.

"Hey! _cough, cough, _don't kick dust in my face!" Sakura yelled, angrily, but he was already gone.

Naruto ran through the crowds, neatly avoiding bumping into people, grinning. Sakura was cute. He ran to the academy, wanting to beat a certain someone there. He passed Shikamaru, who raised a hand to greet him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, what are you in such a hurry for?" he asked. Naruto turned around, running backwards.

"You know!" he replied, "The usual!"

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as Naruto vanished in the crowds. Naruto looked at a clock in one of the shops. He was running out of time, he had to move faster. He looked ahead and was glad of who he saw.

"Lee!" He called out. A boy dressed in green just a little older than him looked back.

"Good morning my youthful friend!" Lee said, giving his thumbs up, "What are you in such a hurry for?"

"I want to get the academy early!" Naruto replied, "I wanna begin my studies early!"

Lee smiled broadly.

"For someone wishing to better themselves, I cannot refuse to help!" he said, picking Naruto up on his back and running off.

"Lee, you're the fastest person I know!" Naruto said, flatteringly.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, but there's at least one person faster than me and that's Gai-sensei!" Lee said proudly. In no time they'd reached the front gates of the academy, where Lee dropped Naruto off.

"Now go, Naruto-kun, and learn all you can, so that one day, you and I may train together!"

Naruto grinned at Lee, "Thanks Lee, see you later!"

Lee bowed and disappeared, showing off his speed. Naruto's grin became cheeky as he saw the time on the Academy's clock.

"_Now, where haven't I poked him yet?" _he thought, hiding in the tree, _"The arm… the leg… his tummy… I know! His forehead!"_

He waited in the tree, counting off the seconds in his head. Right on time, Uchiha Sasuke walked through the gates, hands in pockets and a scowl on his face. Just like every day, Sasuke leant against the very tree Naruto was hiding in and, just like every time, he'd close his eyes and rest. Naruto barely managed to suppress a giggle as he watched Sasuke, slightly annoyed that his headband was blocking his forehead, but there was a little bare skin he could work with.

"_Three… two… o-"_

"Naruto-san, what are you doing?"

Naruto jumped from fright, falling out of the tree. Aburame Shino leapt down, landing much neater than Naruto. Sasuke opened a single eye.

"Dobe." he muttered, closing it again. Naruto grinned and sat on the ground, crouching with his hands supporting him.

"I'm not doing anything!" he replied innocently.

"Then why were you hiding from Sasuke-san with that mischievous look on your face?" Shino asked. Sasuke scowled.

"Baka." he muttered. Naruto cocked his head, smiling at Sasuke.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" he asked, "Did you forget my name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Are you really this stupid?" he asked. Naruto squinted and shook his head.

"No, U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to." he spelled out. Sasuke growled and stormed off, muttering words Naruto had never heard before.

"What's a retard?" Naruto asked Shino.

"It's something you say when you're very angry at someone who doesn't understand." Shino replied, looking at Sasuke's back, displeased with his classmate's word choice.

"Hm? Did I make Sasuke angry?" Naruto asked, cocking his head again.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't take much to make a guy like him angry. By the way, why don't you use suffixes when you say 'Sasuke'? The way I see it, you two aren't even close enough to use 'kun'."

"You don't think so, Shino?"

Shino suppressed a sigh. Naruto was too familiar with people.

"Never mind." he said, "We should probably get into class."

But Naruto wasn't paying attention. He had spotted something interesting.

"HELLO ANBU!" he yelled, frightening an ANBU hiding in the shadows of a building. The ANBU cursed and disappeared.

"Well, that was something." Shino remarked, "Either that ANBU wasn't paying attention or you're more skilled than you look."

Naruto grinned broadly, "Thanks!"

This time Shino really did sigh. The bell rang and he was glad of the chance to get away from this strange guy. They both entered their class, their classmates not far behind. Naruto thought it was strange that Sasuke hadn't shown up yet, but forgot about it almost immediately. Instead, he took a seat by the window.

Sakura and Ino were running late, they lost track of time talking. When they realized the time, the both ran to the Academy. It wouldn't do to be late for team selection! They both started running as they heard the second bell ringing, they were really in trouble now! They burst through the main gates and ran across the yard, crashing through the front door and sprinting to their classroom. They reached their door and quietly opened it, peeking inside.

"Phew!" Ino sighed, "Iruka-sensei's late as well!"

Sakura scanned the room, searching for her special someone. She spotted him and smiled excitedly, but, was the person sitting next to him?

"_Naruto!" _Inner Sakura growled, _"How dare you sit there, and like that?!"_

Sasuke was sitting at his usual spot at the window, leaning forward with his fingers intertwined in front of his mouth. Next to him, Naruto was sitting in exactly the same position, scowl and all.

"_Who does he think he is copying Sasuke?!"_

Sakura left Ino as she stormed over to Naruto.

"Get out of the way!" she ordered him, glaring. She was surprised when Naruto glared back, before ignoring her.

"_Cha! That's it!"_

Sakura pulled her hand back and hit Naruto across the back of the head.

"GAGH! What the hell's the matter with you?!" Naruto demanded, but something was wrong; that wasn't Naruto's voice. Sakura stared in horror from Naruto to Sasuke. Naruto frowned and looked at Sasuke. His brow suddenly shot up.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, staring at Sasuke as a puff of smoke appeared, revealing another Naruto. The first Naruto blinked and looked at his hands. He quickly formed a hand sign and from the puff of smoke, the real Sasuke appeared.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke demanded, glaring. Naruto grinned wider and gave a peace sign.

"Forced Henge no Jutsu!" he declared happily. Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock. Sakura was the first to recover.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" she said desperately, "I didn't know it was you!"

But Sasuke wasn't listening. He leapt up to Naruto and grabbed his jacket.

"How did you put a Jutsu like that on me without my noticing?" he demanded, pulling Naruto in close, who was still grinning.

"It was easy!" Naruto replied, "A Shinobi of your skill has a lot of unfocused chakra. The technique's part ninjutsu and part genjutsu. It places the henge on you, then subtlety sends messages to your brain, telling your chakra system to keep the henge going!"

Everyone within earshot stared at Naruto with shock and disbelief.

"_Oh my god." _Sakura thought, _"Is Naruto secretly a genius?"_

It was then that Iruka came in the classroom and told everyone to sit down. Sasuke glared at Naruto before taking his seat. Sakura sat in the middle, nervously looking between the two. Sasuke was wearing his scowl again and Naruto was grinning happily, as if the situation had never happened. Iruka stood at the front of the class, flicking through some papers.

"All right." he said, looking to the class, "All of you have passed your exams and now are eligible to become Genin ranked Shinobi… and Kunoichi!"

"_Why did he say Kunoichi like that?" _Sakura wondered, _"Was he about to forget?"_

"Tomorrow, you'll be introduced to your Jonin team leaders, who'll take it from there." Iruka continued, "For now, I'll tell you what team you have been put under."

Iruka started calling out names and telling those people what team they belonged to. Some were happy, some weren't. But almost everyone in the room was just waiting for their own name to crop up and wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"And now for team 7..." Iruka said, "Haruno Sakura…"

"Hm?" Sakura looked up, brow raised.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Yes!" Sakura cried, throwing her fist in the air. Sasuke just scowled deeper. Sakura sat back down and gave Ino the peace sign. Ino smirked at her.

"Wait for it…" she muttered, tapping her head and pointing at Iruka.

"And Uzumaki Naruto."

"_No!"_ Inner Sakura cried. Naruto just smiled happily.

When Iruka had finished and was about to dismiss them, Sasuke spoke up.

"Why have I been put in a team with these weaklings?" he demanded, ignoring Sakura's gasp of depression.

"Well, you did the best in the exams overall." Iruka said, "Sakura-chan scored the second highest in the written exams, but didn't do so well in the practical and Naruto-kun failed the written test but scored the highest in the practical exam."

"What?!" Sasuke asked, "At the practical exam, this dobe failed. I scored the highest with Shino-san behind me!"

"Actually, because Naruto-kun scored so low in the practical exam, I allowed him to sit it again later. He passed the exam in fifteen seconds."

Everyone in the room gasped. _Fifteen seconds? _It had taken Sasuke thirty-seven seconds to finish the exam, how could Naruto have done it so much faster? Iruka left the classroom and Sasuke fell back into his seat, disbelief on his face. The bell rang and the class began to file out the room, but Naruto climbed out the window instead. He found his favourite spot on a grassy patch and sat down on it, watching birds and butterflies flying about. He started humming a tune to himself, one he was making up as he went along.

"Hey." Naruto turned his head, surprised to see Sasuke standing in the shadows of the tree behind Naruto.

"Hi Sasuke!" he said, smiling widely.

"How did you finish the exam in fifteen seconds?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off Naruto's.

"Hm? What exam?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"The practical exam." he replied with forced patience. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that!" he said, making a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Next to him, an identical copy of Naruto appeared, sitting in the same way. Sasuke stared at the clone.

"A Bunshin technique? But they don't have a…"

Sasuke's brow shot up as he realised this clone had a shadow.

"How does he…?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Naruto grinned and pulled out an apple, tossing it to the clone.

"Thanks!" the clone said, biting into it. The clone then gave the apple back to Naruto before disappearing. Naruto smiled dreamily.

"Yup, this apple's ripe!" he declared, eating it. Sasuke's shocked expression maintained as Naruto ate his apple. What was with this guy?

"So you managed to pass the exam so fast because there was more than one of you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded repeatedly. Sasuke smirked.

"Alright, not bad." he said, before turning serious again, "Teach it to me."

Naruto finished his apple, leaving the core to the birds. He stood up and faced Sasuke, a smile on his face.

"How much chakra you got?" he asked. Sasuke blinked.

"How much chakra?" he repeated, frowning. He made a seal and focused his chakra. Naruto cocked his head as Sasuke did this.

"I can't tell how much you have through that." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up as he said this.

"Then how?" he asked. Naruto kept smiling, then he disappeared.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, whipping his head around to try find Naruto. He felt a sudden impact to the back of his knees and fell forward, losing his balance. Before he could defend, Naruto was behind him and he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck, putting him in a sleeper hold.

"Come on Sasuke, you can do better than this!" Naruto encouraged, smiling. Sasuke struggled to break Naruto's grip, but was ineffective. A few seconds later, Sasuke lost consciousness. Naruto laid Sasuke on the ground and sat beside him.

"Wow he's really out of it." Naruto said, his smile fading. But it came back a second later, "It looks like he's taking a nap!"

He jumped up and left Sasuke there, knowing he'd wake up in a few seconds anyway.

* * * * *

Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park drinking from a box of orange juice. She was just daydreaming about Sasuke when the real thing came into view.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" she said brightly, "You want to sit with me?"

Sasuke stopped by her, looking at the pink haired girl.

"All right." he said, taking a seat. He rested his arm along the back of the bench, looking out to the park. His leg was bopping as he played a tune in his head.

"_Sasuke's so cool!" _Sakura thought, smiling to herself.

"Sorry 'bout what I said earlier." Sasuke said, "You're good with your chakra control, I shouldn't have implied you were weak."

Sakura blushed.

"That's alright." she replied, "I'm actually kind of glad to be put on the same team as you."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked, glancing at her. Sakura was taken aback.

"Well… I…"

Sasuke looked away again, "What do you think about having Naruto in our team?"

"I hate it!" Sakura exclaimed, suddenly confident, "I can't believe they put a selfish idiot like him in _our_ team!"

Sasuke frowned at her.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He's nothing but a worthless brat!" Sakura replied, hotly, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He's always causing trouble for other people then lies by saying he didn't do it! If he had parents, they'd be ashamed of him!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura, shaking. Sakura's brow raised as she saw the expression on Sasuke's face; he was livid.

"You… you…" he said, shaking more so. Sakura was beginning to get scared. Sasuke leaned in close to her, so their noses were almost touching.

"You bitch!" he hissed. A puff of smoke appeared and revealed Naruto to be sitting where Sasuke was. But he looked terrifying. His eyes were red with black slits where his pupils should be and Sakura could swear his teeth looked sharper. She recoiled from fear, wondering what was about to happen to her. Naruto lifted his hands, his nails long and sharp.

"N-n-Naruto-san, I'm sorry!" Sakura cried, "I didn't mean any of it!"

But Naruto wasn't paying attention. He spread his fingers and grabbed his own hair, looking down.

"Grrrrrraaaaaaaggggghhhhh!!!" he screamed in anger and pain. Sakura was even more terrified than before. Naruto stopped screaming and looked up at her, glaring. But his eyes were no longer red, they were blue again. He stood up and walked away. Sakura found herself shaking in fear, unable to take her eyes off Naruto. At the end of the road, he looked back at her, a sad expression on his face. Then he rounded the corner and was gone.

"_Naruto…" _Sakura thought, _"Did what I say really hurt that bad? Am I really what you said I am?"_

She was surprised when she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"_I'm so sorry." _she thought.

* * * * *

Naruto walked down the lonely street, kicking a stone across the ground. The sun was setting behind him, casting his shadow long down the street. As Naruto watched his shadow, he was sure he saw it take the form of a fox, if even for a second.

"_I almost hurt her." _he thought, _"But why was she saying those things?"_

He could here shutters closing as he passed. He tried to ignore it, but every snapping sound felt like a punch to his gut. Did people really hate him that much?

"Dad?" he called out, "Are you there?"

He paused for a second, before giving a small smile.

"Right." he said, "Can I ask you something?"

Again, he paused, as if awaiting an answer.

"Well. There's this girl, she's in my team. She's really pretty, and I like her, but for some reason she really doesn't like me. What should I do?"

…

"I don't know, I'd probably get in bad trouble." he replied, "Maybe I can change her mind?"

Another pause, this time it lasted longer.

"Thanks dad." Naruto said, his smile widening, "You're the best."

He left the street, turning to the entrance of his apartment. As he climbed the stairs, Sakura peeked at him from an alley, a sad look on her face.


	2. The kit & his pack

It looks like i have a habit of giving my main characters animal companions. You'll probably think that Naruto's some kind of idiot in this story, but that's not how i intend for him to be. Try to picture it as Naruto's mask in the real story, but more so. Now that I think about it, Naruto's sounding a lot like Tobi.

Disclaimer: I think just about everyone knows that Masashi Kishimoto is the guy who created Naruto, so unless i'm him in disguise, i probably don't own it.

**

* * *

**

**The kit and his pack**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting in their class for their Jonin leader to arrive. They knew nothing of him and were discussing who he might be.

"I bet it's someone really old!" Sakura said, cringing at the thought of sleeping near an old man.

"Probably not, they would choose someone more familiar with modern ninja methods." Sasuke replied, bored, "An old person wouldn't be as up to date as a younger person."

"That's right! You're so smart Sasuke-kun!"

"No, I just have common sense."

Sakura's face fell at Sasuke's words. She fell silent and laid her head on the desktop. Naruto wasn't even taking part in the conversation, he was sitting in the corner, hidden behind one of the desks.

"_He probably hates me." _Sakura thought, _"I was pretty mean to him, I should go say sorry."_

She got up and walked over to Naruto, feeling nervous. When she reached the back of the class. She saw him facing the wall, crouching down, looking like he was moping.

"N-Naruto-san?" she said, warily. Naruto looked up, but didn't face her, "I… I wanted to apologize for yesterday, it was really mean of me to say those things. Maybe I am what you called me, I don't know. But I promise I wont say things like that anymore, ok Naruto…-kun?"

She hoped she hadn't crossed a line with calling him 'kun', but she hated it when people didn't like her. Naruto turned his head a little more, as if he was going to say something, but it was then that the door opened.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." said the person who came in. Naruto and Sakura both looked up and saw a man with large grey hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face. He was also wearing his headband loosely so it covered his left eye.

"Come with me." he said, "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

He led them to a rooftop outside, where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat down on a flight of stairs, their leader leaning against a railing.

"Ok, why don't you all tell me a little about yourselves?" the man asked, "So we can get to know each other a little better."

"What do you want us to tell you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you know." the man replied, "Your names, things you like, things you don't like, any hobbies you have, your dreams for the future, that sort of thing."

"Why don't you go first, to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked.

"Me?" the man said, pointing to himself, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like? I like a lot of things. Things I don't like? I don't feel like telling you that. Hobbies? I have lots of hobbies. Dreams for the future? Eh, I never really thought about it. Ok, now you go."

Sakura stared at Kakashi. All he'd really told them was his name.

"Well… my name's Haruno Sakura. Things I like…"

She glanced shyly at Sasuke, who wasn't paying her any attention.

"My dreams for the future…"

Again she looked at Sasuke. Kakashi frowned at her.

"I… I don't really have an answer for your other questions." she said, "I spend a lot of time studying. I'm the first person in my family to try become a ninja, so I want to do my best. There isn't really anything particular that I dislike either."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully at her. Next he looked at Sasuke.

"What about you?" he asked.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied, darkly, "I don't particularly like anything and there's a lot of things I hate. I don't have any 'hobbies' or 'dreams'. All I have is the reality that I _will _restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Kakashi kept his eye on Sasuke for a second longer before turning to Naruto.

"And you?" he asked.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto replied, happily, "I like ramen, being a ninja, animals, you, Sasuke, Sakura-"

"I get it." Kakashi interrupted, "You like a lot of things."

Sakura stared at Naruto, wonder in her eyes.

"_He still likes me?" _she thought, _"I thought we'd just be ok at best but… he still likes me?"_

"Things I don't like?" Naruto said, thoughtfully, "I guess I don't like it when there's nothing fun to do. My hobbies are anything that's fun! And my dream for the future…"

Naruto sat up to crouch with his hands supporting him. He was about to speak when he hesitated. He cocked his head, as if listening to something. Then he smiled widely.

"I wanna be the greatest Hokage!" he exclaimed. Sakura looked at him with surprise on her face.

"_To be Hokage?" _she thought, _"That's a nice dream, why did he hesitate to say it?"_

Kakashi nodded at Naruto, a distant look in his eye, like recognition.

"All right then." he said, "Now that we all know each other a little better, I have something to tell you. Tomorrow I am going to test you myself to decide if you're worth the rank of Genin."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, "But we already completed all our exams!"

"That was to test if you're eligible to become a Genin." Kakashi replied, "I'm testing you to see if you're worth training. If you any of you fail, then I'll send you all back to the academy."

Sasuke tensed at Kakashi's words and Sakura got a nervous sweat. Naruto watched a little bird flying around, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. Kakashi stood up.

"Tomorrow, at six in the morning, come to the bridge at the stream on the west side." he said, "And I wouldn't advise eating breakfast, you'll puke."

He leapt off the rooftop, leaving them to worry about the next day.

"Another test?" Sakura said, "I wonder what it will be?"

"Whatever it is; don't fail." Sasuke replied, "I'm not going back to the academy."

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, we'll do our best!" Sakura said, before turning to Naruto, "Won't we, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, who was still watching the bird, looked over at Sakura.

"I wonder what our first mission will be?" he said, "I can't wait to find out!"

"That's the spirit!" Sakura replied, smiling, "See Sasuke-kun? We'll be on our first mission in no time!"

Sasuke frowned uncertainly at Naruto.

"Yeah, alright." he said, "Naruto-san, can I ask you something?"

Naruto blinked at Sasuke.

"Who's Naruto-san?" he asked, before smiling widely, "He sounds boring."

"Fine, Naruto-…_kun._"

"Yeah?"

"How can you be so peaceful all the time, when there's so much at stake?"

Naruto cocked his head, with a bemused grin.

"How can worrying be fun?" he asked. Sakura fought back a smile. Naruto was such a child, he was kind of cute! Sasuke sighed in an annoyed manner.

"Fine." he said, "Just don't mess up."

He got up and walked away. Sakura thought to get up and follow him, but decided it might be a little more fun to stay with Naruto. Sasuke was in a mood and Naruto was cheerful, it was easy to see who she'd enjoy spending her time with more.

"So you're not nervous about the test Kakashi-sensei is going to give us?" she asked.

"Nah, it'll be a breeze!" Naruto replied, leaning back and looking up at the clouds. Sakura leant back as well, smiling.

"I wish I was as confident as you, Naruto-kun." she said.

"If you wanna be confident, then be confident!" Naruto replied. Sakura blinked.

"How could I do that?" she asked him.

"It's easy! Watch this!"

Naruto got to his feet and stood in front of Sakura, who was watching him with her brow raised. Naruto smiled at her before his expression changed to one of determination. He pointed at Sakura, a hard look on his face.

"Don't underestimate me!" he yelled. He threw his arm to the side while saying, "I'll defeat you all if I have to, no-one will stand in my way!"

Sakura stared, awestruck. Was it really that easy? Naruto dropped his hard stare and smiled.

"Now you try!" he said, falling on his backside and watching her eagerly. Sakura blushed shyly.

"Oh, ok." she said standing up. She looked at Naruto, who was looking back at her expectantly.

"I- I," she stammered, "I am strong!"

Naruto cocked his head. Sakura's face fell.

"I'm not very good at being confident." she admitted.

"That's ok Sakura. If we get in trouble, I'll protect you!" Naruto said, smiling sweetly. Sakura smiled back.

"Thanks."

* * * * *

The next morning, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke waited for Kakashi to show up. They'd all arrived before six, and it was now past seven, they were growing impatient. Naruto was occupying himself by reaching down into the stream and trying to catch the cherry blossom petals floating atop the water. He found one he liked and carefully scooped it up in his hands, getting back up onto the bridge.

"Look Sakura!" he said, holding the flower out to her, "A sakura!"

Sakura smiled at him and picked up the cherry blossom.

"Thanks." she said, putting it in her hair. Naruto smiled back at her, glad she liked his gift. Sasuke smirked at the two of them, but dropped it as he saw Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late you guys." he said, "This morning I woke up facing north, so I had to ward away dark spirits."

"_Is he really that superstitious or is he just lazy?" _Sakura wondered, suspiciously.

"_What direction did I wake up in this morning?" _Naruto thought, worriedly. But he quickly brightened up, _"Evil spirits can't hurt me!"_

"Anyway, because we're late, we'll have to move quickly." Kakashi said.

"You're the one that was late!" Sasuke replied, angrily.

"Now now, if we are to be a team, then we must share the blame equally." Kakashi said, shaking his finger at Sasuke.

"Whatever."

Kakashi led them to a field with three large posts stuck in the ground. Not far from where they stood, there was a shrine of some sort with three black boxes.

"What are those?" Sakura asked.

"They would be your lunches." Kakashi replied, "That is, if you can complete my test."

"_So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast, to make this harder!" _Sakura thought, holding her empty stomach.

"What's the test?" Sasuke asked, staring hard at Kakashi, who pulled two bells from his pocket.

"Your task is to take these bells from me." he said, "Treat me like your enemy, don't hold back or you'll get hurt. You have until noon. The test begins now."

Sasuke and Sakura both leapt back, hiding in the bushes. They hadn't noticed that Naruto had already disappeared. Sasuke watched Kakashi carefully.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had crawled beside him..

"What?" he asked. Naruto pointed to the bells strapped to Kakashi's pants.

"There's only two bells, right?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "So one of us has to fail, right?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You think we should leave Sakura behind?" he asked.

"Uh-uh. It's just… didn't he say if one of us fails, we _all _go back?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "He tricked us! But then that must mean… he's trying to divide us, make us work against each other."

Naruto cocked his head, not really understanding.

"All right, here's the plan." Sasuke said, whispering something to Naruto.

"Pass it on to Sakura, but don't let him see you."

Naruto nodded and disappeared. He crawled next to Sakura, who jumped when she heard him.

"Sasuke says this test isn't real." he told her, "He said he's going to distract Kakashi while we go for the bells."

Sakura stared at Naruto, surprised.

"But doesn't that mean he won't get any lunch?" she asked.

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that. I'll go ask him."

But before he could disappear again, Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Never mind that, Sasuke knows what he's doing." she said, "Let's just go along with his plan."

They waited for Sasuke to make his move, watching closely as Kakashi started reading a book.

"What's he reading?" Naruto said, wondering if it had nice pictures in it. Sakura squinted to read the title.

"Icha… icha… paradise." she said, before cringing, "It's a dirty book."

"A dirty book?" Naruto repeated, "How come he doesn't clean it?"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto-kun, maybe you're _too _innocent."

"Hey look, there's Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly. Sakura looked up as Sasuke walked over to Kakashi.

"You should just hand over the bells." Sasuke warned, glaring at Kakashi, "It would be annoying if I had to kill you."

"Now why would I be threatened by you?" Kakashi asked, "You've only been a Genin for a couple of days."

"Your funeral." Sasuke replied, forming several hand signs, "Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke held his fingers up to his mouth and exhaled a giant fireball, to Kakashi's surprise.

"Now!" Sakura said, leaping out of the bushes and running at Kakashi. Naruto ran as well, but he was faster, soon overtaking Sakura. As Kakashi leapt away from the Jutsu, Naruto leapt as well, spinning in mid air so he was looking up at Kakashi. He reached out a hand to grab the bells, but at the last second Kakashi pivoted away and pushed Naruto off course with his leg. Before Naruto hit the ground, he formed a hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, summoning two clones. One grabbed Kakashi's leg and pulled him to the ground, while the other grabbed Kakashi from behind, restricting his arms and pinning him down.

"Got him!" Naruto said, proudly. But as he reached down to grab the bells, Kakashi disappeared, a log taking his place.

"Damn, a replacement!" Sasuke cursed, looking around for Kakashi. Naruto stared at the spot Kakashi had been, his expression unreadable.

"_The land of waves?" _he thought, _"Ok dad, I'll hurry up."_

He looked back at Sakura and Sasuke seriously.

"Cover me." he said.

"You have a plan?" Sasuke asked, disbelievingly.

"Come on!" Naruto replied, running into the woods. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other before following. Naruto found a clearing in the woods and started digging at the ground, searching for something.

"Sakura, do you think you can distract him?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared worriedly.

"Me? I- uh." she stammered. Naruto looked up at her.

"Be confident." he said. Sakura blinked.

"I… right!" she replied, running off. Sasuke turned to him.

"Why did you ask her to do that?" he asked, "I would be better at distracting him."

Naruto grinned, "Got it!"

Sakura nervously searched the forest, looking for Kakashi. She found him standing against a tree, waiting for her.

"You don't look like you're willing to kill me." he said, "So I can only assume you're either here as bait, or a distraction."

Sakura flinched at his guess, she was finding out that she didn't cope well with high-stress situations.

"I see." Kakashi said, "Then I'll also assume this plan is Sasuke's, seeing as Naruto doesn't really seem as the plan type."

Sakura could feel sweat forming on her brow, now that she thought about it, Naruto wasn't especially bright. Was she endangering herself for nothing?

"Sakura-san."

Sakura whipped her head around. Sasuke was standing behind her, frowning.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked, looking to her front again. The scenery had completely changed, she was right where she'd left Naruto.

"I have to admit, that is pretty impressive speed." Kakashi said, staring at Naruto, "To be able to perform a replacement so fast."

"Thanks!" Naruto replied, grinning, "Hey, follow me!"

He turned around and started running to the others. Kakashi frowned, before following carefully. They reached Sasuke and Sakura, who were standing back. Naruto stood a little away from them, turning to face Kakashi.

"So what is this?" Kakashi asked, "You plan to face me all at once?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then what?"

Naruto walked close to Kakashi, not too close, but enough so they were face to face. He raised his foot in the air and stamped on the ground.

"What are you-" Kakashi started, but stopped as a clone grabbed him from behind. Naruto pounded the ground again and the earth collapsed beneath their feet, causing them to fall far underground. Kakashi got to his feet, brushing dust off his jacket. He looked around the dark tunnel they were in, brow raised.

"Who would've thought such a place existed under here?" he said, glancing down to Naruto, who was sitting down, smiling.

"My dad told me!" Naruto replied, happily. Kakashi stared at him, frowning.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You know why it's a bad idea to wear a face mask?" Naruto asked.

"No, why?" Kakashi asked. Naruto cocked his head.

"You can't smell gas!" he replied, looking up, "Now Sasuke!"

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried, exhaling a giant fireball. The entire cavern exploded. Kakashi reacted quickly and flew through a series of hand signs.

"Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu!" he cried, disappearing beneath the ground. Fire erupted from the hole, spewing out into the sky. Sasuke and Sakura took cover behind a tree, sweating from the heat of the fire.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried, "Kakashi-sensei! Are they ok?"

"I don't know, Naruto didn't tell me about the gas." Sasuke replied, "There wasn't a lot of the stuff in there, it burned fast."

"I hope they're not hurt!" Sakura said, worriedly.

"I'm fine!"

Sakura and Sasuke whipped their heads around to see Naruto standing behind them, a little dirty but otherwise unhurt.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto smiled.

"But where's Kaka-sensei?" Sasuke asked, eying the smoking hole warily.

"I'm fine as well." Kakashi said, climbing out of it, "It'll take more than that to take me out."

"Hey, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto called.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. With a cheeky grin, Naruto held up the two bells. Kakashi blinked and checked his belt. sure enough, the bells were missing.

"I see, you must have taken them while I was forming the hand signs for my Jutsu." he said, "Although your method was incredibly risky, you succeeded in taking the bells. But as you know, you only need one, so who will you give the other to?"

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other. They knew what Kakashi was doing. He was making Naruto pick one of them over the other. But Naruto just smiled.

"Here ya go!" he said, tossing both the bells to Sasuke and Sakura, who caught them, surprised. Kakashi shared in their feeling as he raised his brow to Naruto.

"You do realize this means you will go without lunch?" he asked. Naruto just smiled.

"That's ok!" he replied, "I wouldn't want someone to suffer in my place. Besides, I forgot you said not to eat breakfast."

Kakashi sighed.

"You went against the rules, you endangered yourself and your comrades and made yourself incapable of completing your mission." he said, "The purpose of your test was to assess your abilities as a team, which you did very well…"

Kakashi fell silent, considering carefully.

"And then there was that thing you said down there, Naruto-san, about your dad…. What did you mean?"

Naruto cocked his head, "You know… my dad. He told me!"

Kakashi's frown deepened.

"I will have to postpone my decision for now." he said, turning away, "While you passed the test, I can't be sure if you are fit to be Genin. Sasuke-san, your anger could get the better of you and cost the mission. Sakura-san, you were to afraid to face your opponent and gave your plan away to the enemy. Naruto-san… I need to speak with the Hokage about your situation."

Naruto cocked his head again, "Who's Naruto-san?"

But Kakashi ignored him, walking away. Sasuke and Sakura looked to each other uncertainly.

"This is bad." Sakura said, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

* * * * *

Three days had passed since then, with no word from Kakashi regarding his decision. Naruto sat in his apartment, trying to make funny faces in his instant ramen when someone knocked on the door.

"Hm?"

Naruto got up and answered, surprised to find Sakura on the other side.

"Morning Sakura!" he said, brightly. Sakura smiled at him.

"Good morning." she said, "Sasuke wants us to meet up with him, are you busy?"

"Nope!" Naruto replied, "Let me just get my jacket!"

He turned around and went into his room to search.

"Come in if you want." he said, "I might be a little while, I forget what my jacket looks like."

Sakura raised her brow, surprised.

"Uh, ok, thanks." she said, coming in. she stepped into his kitchen, preparing for the worst, but she was surprised. She hadn't expected Naruto to keep his home so clean. She jumped as she felt something wet touch her toe.

"Yip!"

A red fox cub sat on the floor of the kitchen, looking up at Sakura, his bushy tail wagging.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Sakura called, "Did you know there's a baby fox in your kitchen?"

Naruto poked his head through the door, smiling at the little guy.

"Yeah, that's Zenko." he said, before looking around "Careful, I don't see Yako anywhere."

He disappeared back into his room. Sakura crouched down and petted Zenko, smiling.

"Hey little guy." she said, "Aren't you cute?"

"Yip!"

Sakura laughed, it almost sounded like he was agreeing with her. Then for some reason, Zenko whined.

"Huh, what is- AAH!" she cried, as something hit her from behind. She fell on the floor, Zenko running out of the way.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto called from his room. Sakura groaned and turned on her back. Something jumped onto her chest… another fox?

"Uh, I think I just met Yako." she said, eying the little fox warily. Yako looked down at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes, while Zenko padded over to her, licking her cheek in an apologetic manner. Yako laid down on Sakura's chest, watching her closely. Naruto came in the room with his jacket on and picked up Yako by the scruff of his neck.

"Come on Yako, leave Sakura alone!" he said. Yako barked at him, "Yeah I know she's very pretty, but you scared her!"

Sakura blushed slightly, getting to her feet. It was kind of embarrassing for someone to talk about her this way. She nearly jumped back as Naruto held Yako close to her face.

"Now what do you say?" Naruto asked. Yako panted happily at Sakura before licking her on the nose. Sakura giggled.

"He's real mischievous, but he won't hurt you." Naruto said, putting Yako down next to Zenko.

"So are these your pets?" Sakura asked. She jumped slightly as Zenko and Yako barked at her reproachfully.

"No, they're my brothers!" Naruto said, crouching down and petting them, "No one understand us like we do!"

Sakura smiled at him. Every day she spent with Naruto made her feel more guilty about the things she said. She really did like having him around.

"Well, I'm ready, you want to go now?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh, right, yeah let's go." Sakura replied, remembering why she was here. Naruto held the door open for her as they left, locking it behind him.

"Will those two be ok by themselves?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, Zenko knows where the food and stuff is and he'll put Yako in his place if he causes trouble."

Sakura stared at Naruto, a bemused look on her face. It was like common sense didn't apply to him, or those around him.

"Are they really that well trained?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? It's Zenko who keeps reminding me to brush my teeth at night!" Naruto replied, smiling. Sakura smiled back, but Inner Sakura had a headache.

"So where are we meeting Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Same place Kakashi told us to meet." Sakura replied. Naruto cocked his head, an uneasy look on his face.

"Uh…"

Sakura smiled, "It's ok, I remember."


	3. The kit leaves his den

Yeah, i think most of my chapters will refer to Naruto as a fox, it makes the story all metaphorical or something. I'm just staring to think about future scenes, so i'll be working to build up to those scenes. Also, for later on in the story, i'd like to ask your opinion on something. how do you think Madara's teleportation technique works, specifically, how he makes himself intangible? What do you think the effects on his body would be? An answer to that could be really helpful for later scenes.

Disclaimer: Anyone who assumes I own Naruto should really take a look at the URL.

**

* * *

**

**The kit leaves his den**

Sasuke was sitting on the rail of the bridge, waiting as Naruto and Sakura arrived.

"We need to convince Kakashi that we're fit to be on his team." he said, without greeting them.

"How can we do that?" Sakura asked, as Naruto climbed on the railing opposite Sasuke.

"He said he needed to speak with the Hokage about Naruto-kun's situation." Sasuke replied, looking at Naruto, "What was he talking about?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno." he said. Sasuke sighed, annoyed.

"Well we have to find some way to show him." he said.

"So what's the plan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke frowned at her.

"I don't have one." he replied, to Sakura's surprise.

"Hey, Naruto-sa-kun."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at Kamizuki Izumo, one of the Chunin who usually guarded the gates.

"Izumo-san, where's your partner?" Sakura asked. Izumo sighed.

"Please don't call him that, my family got the wrong idea and nearly disowned me." he said, before turning to Naruto, "Hokage-sama wishes to see you immediately."

"Hm? The old man?" Naruto asked, earning a dark look from Izumo.

"Show some respect!" Izumo scolded.

"Aw you're too serious!" Naruto complained, "Kotetsu always laughs when I say that!"

"Just go see Hokage-sama!" Izumo said, walking off. Naruto slid off the railing grinning.

"Well, I better go see what the old man wants!" he said, just loud enough for Izumo to hear.

"Naruto-kun! Don't be rude!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, I'm sorry." he said.

"Naruto-kun, if it's about Kakashi's decision, let us know, alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure thing!" Naruto replied, running off, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"So… what do you want to do?" Sakura asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"What do you think? I'm going to wait to hear what Naruto has to the say." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, right!" sakura said, disappointed, "I'll wait with you!"

"Whatever."

Naruto ran up the stairs of Hokage tower, waving to the attendants he passed, most of whom ignored him. He entered the Hokage's office without knocking, seeing the Hokage sitting at his desk and Kakashi leaning against the wall inside.

"Hey old man, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto said, grinning broadly. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, let out a small smile. This boy.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hiruzen replied, "Are you well?"

"Yep!" Naruto said, cheerfully, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Hiruzen replied, nodding, "Kakashi-kun has been telling me about the examination he gave you and reported some strange actions on your part."

Naruto cocked his head, confused.

"I was wondering if you would let us see your stomach."

Naruto blinked, "My stomach? Why?"

"I just need to check something."

"Uh, alright, I guess."

Naruto unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt, revealing his stomach. Hiruzen and Kakashi frowned.

"That seal." Hiruzen said, "It's unlike any I've seen before. Kakaski-kun, did he ever use one like this?"

"I couldn't say, I was in his team for quite some time, but I never saw him perform any Fuinjutsu." Kakashi replied, "But he was very skilled in that area. The only thing like it that I've seen were the tags he used for his Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Right." Hiruzen said, before calling out to his attendant.

"Is there something you need?" his attendant, a pretty young woman, asked.

"Yes, could you please search the archives for our information on the Yondaime Hokage and the Jinchuriki?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the attendant replied, rushing away.

"But this seal…" Kakashi said, moving closer to Naruto, "It resembles nothing taught in Konoha."

He reached forward and touched one of the glyphs, quickly recoiling as Naruto giggled. He turned to the Hokage.

"Perhaps Jiraiya would know?"

Hiruzen nodded.

"It is possible this is something he learned from Myobokuzan." he replied, "I'll contact him, see what he knows."

"Hey, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto spoke up, "Sasuke wanted to know if you're gonna train us, are you?"

"That matter is meaningless until we solve this problem." Hiruzen answered, "Why don't you take a seat, this could be a while."

Naruto did so, sitting opposite Hiruzen. There was silence for a while, before Hiruzen decided to make conversation.

"So how are Zenko and Yako faring?" he asked Naruto.

"They're fine!" Naruto replied, "Yako found the sugar and was up all night, but besides that he's been behaving!"

"Zenko and Yako are…?" Kakashi asked, a slight look of boredom in his eyes.

"They're twin fox cubs that live with Naruto-kun." Hiruzen replied, without looking up.

"Foxes?" Kakashi repeated, frowning. Hiruzen nodded sagely in reply, "Is it possible-"

"I'd prefer to think of it as coincedence." Hiruzen interrupted, "Let's see what the file on Minato brings first."

"Right."

A few minutes later, the attendant returned with two large documents in her hand.

"Here it is Hokage-sama."

"Thank you." Hiruzen said, taking the documents and opening one as the attendant left. As he read through it, Naruto started getting restless.

"Hn-nn! Old man, aren't you done yet?" he asked, "I'm bored!"

"Then find some way to amuse yourself." Hiruzen replied, slightly annoyed at Naruto's impatience.

"Ok!" Naruto replied, biting his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

From a puff of smoke, Zenko and Yako appeared, disoriented from being summoned. Hiruzen dropped the file and Kakashi stood up straight, both of them staring at the little foxes. Naruto slid off the chair and began playing with the cubs.

"Did he really just-?" Kakashi asked, leaving the question hanging.

"He is capable of summoning?!" Hiruzen exclaimed, "This is looking bad."

He picked the document back up and rifled through it, finding the section he was looking for. He reached inside and pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"This is the seal used for the Hiraishin, hmm… Naruto-kun, could you show us your stomach again?"

"Alright." Naruto said, lifting his shirt once more.

"Hm… from what I can see, the handwriting is the same. This is definitely Minato's."

He opened up the other document, turning to a page near the front.

"But it isn't of the _quality _of his work. This more closely resembles the seal used on the Ichibi Jinchuriki of Sunagakure."

"What does this mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't be certain. There's too much risk to have his mind probed."

"So what shall we do?"

Hiruzen leant forward towards Naruto, who had replaced his shirt.

"Naruto-kun, who is your father?" he asked. Naruto cocked his head and paused for a few seconds, before frowning.

"Namikaze Minato." he replied slowly, having difficulty pronouncing the name. Hiruzen and Kakashi looked at each other in shock.

"How could you possibly know that?" Kakashi asked, brow raised.

"I don't know, I just do." Naruto replied.

"I see… we'll have to keep an eye on this situation." Hiruzen said, before turning to Kakashi, "But otherwise, I believe Naruto-kun and his team mates to be fit for missions, if you will take them under your wing."

Kakashi nodded.

"Very well, Hokage-sama." he said.

"Does this mean we're Genin now?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"Not quite, I still have to decide if you have what it takes." Kakashi replied, "Tonight, bring Sakura and Sasuke to the place we introduced ourselves at and I'll decide then."

"Sure thing, see ya!" Naruto yelled, picking Zenko and Yako up before running out the door. Hiruzen and Kakashi stared at the closed door.

"Do you really think the Kyubi has been active within him all this time?" Kakashi asked.

"His seal is visible, but it may be possible that Minato did something unusual."

"Could this have something to do with the wound on his body, his cut off fingers?"

Hiruzen rested his elbows on the desk, intertwining his fingers.

"We thought it was the Kyubi attempting to stop Minato's Jutsu, but could someone else have been there?"

* * * * *

"So how is he?"

"From what my sources tell me, he is fine. He may be suffering from some delusions however."

"Heh, that is no problem. As long as he is physically fit, everything should go to plan."

"You remember our deal? I help you create this and Konoha shall be mine."

"Mine as well, you know what I want."

"Peace, both of you. I always keep my word, you will have you're desires."

* * * * *

That night, Naruto Sakura and Sasuke awaited Kakashi at the designated spot, were he was once again late.

"This is nerve-wracking!" Sakura complained, checking over the railing again for a sign of Kakashi.

"Relax. You're no good if you're nervous." Sasuke replied.

Naruto was walking across the railing with perfect balance, smiling to himself when he spotted something.

"There he is!" he announced, pointing.

"Where?" Sakura asked, rushing to his side, "I don't see him."

Naruto kept on pointing, his finger lowering slightly every second until, from the shadows, Kakashi walked out.

"Wow, you have good eyes." Sakura said, brow raised.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied, walking over and sitting on the stairs near Sasuke. Sakura did the same and they waited for Kakashi to reach them.

"Hey." Kakashi greeted them, leaning on the rail again, "So we're all here then."

"Hi Kaka-sensei!" Naruto said, brightly.

"So why are we here?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"The Hokage has confirmed that you all have the skills to be Genin and are fit for the title." he replied, "All that's left is to decide whether or not I'm willing to take you on."

"You're going to give us another test?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"Yes, but not like before. This time I'm just going to ask you a question. If none of you can give the correct answer, then we're done here. But if one of you _does _give the correct answer, then I'll take you all. But I will designate that person the second leader, understood?"

They all nodded, tensions rising.

"I'll give you a moment to collect yourselves." Kakashi said, turning away. Immediately, Sasuke brought Naruto and Sakura in.

"We need to each give a different answer." he said, "That way we're more likely to pick the right one."

Sakura and Naruto nodded, turning back to Kakashi.

"All right then." Kakashi said, facing them again, "Here is my question. What should a ninja have at all times?"

They all paused for a moment, thinking his question over.

"A full weapons holster." Sasuke said, confidently. Sakura glanced at Sasuke as he said this.

"Uh… a good strategy?" Sakura asked, doubtfully. Naruto beamed at Kakashi.

"Faith in his comrades!" he said, certainly. It was hard to see, but Kakashi smiled.

"And there we have it." he said, "You can't always have a full weapons holster and a good strategy can only get you so far, but if you have faith in your team mates, neither is necessary. If you protect your friends, they'll protect you."

Kakashi stood, arms folded.

"Therefore, Naruto is the secondary leader of Team 7." he said. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura leapt to their feet.

"So you'll take us?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

"Maybe you will learn from Naruto and have faith as well." he replied, "Yes, I'll take you on. But I have just one rule."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"As team mates, we will be closer than family. We don't use suffixes in Team 7, understood?"

"Hai!" They replied unanimously.

"Good. Well, if you're up for it, I have a mission we can take care of immediately."

"Yeah!" Naruto cried, leaping into the air.

* * * * *

"This sucks!" Naruto complained.

"Well what did you expect?" Kakashi asked, "You are only Genin after all."

They were inside the kitchen of Hokage Tower, washing a massive pile of dirty dishes.

"Isn't the Hokage the only one who eats here?" Sakura asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

"No, there's also the council, the advisors, politicians from other villages… oh and Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Konohamaru!" Naruto growled, "I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said darkly, shoving him a wet pot into his chest. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with this first mission either.

* * * * *

A week of this sort of labour had driven Naruto to the brink of insanity. For the third time they had searched for a feral cat and whenever they handed it over to the Feudal lords wife, Naruto was certain it would glare at him. And what's more, Sasuke had been in a worse mood than usual the entire time. Now they stood before the Hokage, who was about to issue another task.

"Let's see…" he muttered, rifling through some mission slips, "Rinin Hikito needs his roof retiled-"

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled, not to everyone's surprise. He complained like this every time and the result was Kakashi dragging him outside.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled. Naruto may be cute on his own, but he could be _really _annoying, "Stop yelling at Hokage-sama!"

"I don't care! I'm not doing another boring mission!" he exclaimed, "How am I gonna prove that I have what it takes to be Hokage if I'm stuck with doing D-rank missions?!"

Hiruzen leant forward, surveying Naruto with interest.

"Kakashi-kun, do you think they could handle a C-rank?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure but as long as I'm with them they should be fine." Kakashi replied, disinterestedly.

"Very well then, I think I have one that you may enjoy more than the others, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said, picking out a slip, "It's an escort mission."

"Escort?" Naruto repeated, eyes gleaming, "Who are we escorting? A feudal lord?"

Hiruzen laughed.

"Not at all, in fact you are to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to the Land of Waves."

If they were expecting an outburst, they were disappointed. Naruto's grin fell and he stared at Hiruzen, a look of almost shock on his face. He mouthed the destination before nodding determinedly.

"Alright, let's do it!" he said, giving Hiruzen a hard stare. Hiruzen stared back, surprised at the boy's drive for a less than eventful sounding mission.

"Hmph, all right then." he said, before speaking up, "Tazuna-san, please come in."

The door behind them opened and an old man staggered in, carrying a bottle of sake which was probably almost empty.

"Hey, 'hic' you're giving kidsh be watch over my guard?" he asked, squinting at the Genin.

"I wouldn't worry Tazuna-san, these children are more than capable of taking you back to the Land of Waves." Hiruzen replied.

"You don't got anyone betterer to help me in?"

Naruto walked over to Tazuna and grabbed his arm. The old man looked down at him, surprised and disoriented.

"Old man, I promise I _will _get you home." he said, looking Tazuna in his bloodshot eyes. Tazuna stared at him for a second before nodding.

"Al-'hic'-ever, just come find me tomorrow and I'll lead you to the… Land of… WAVES!"

Sakura jumped back a little as he yelled the last part. Was this drunk really the person they'd been tasked to escort?

* * * * *

Naruto sat in his apartment, strapping his weapons holster to his thigh. He wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky self, he'd been wearing a stoic look all morning. Zenko climbed onto Naruto's bed and placed a paw on his leg, whining. Naruto smiled half-heartedly at him.

"I know you don't like it, but I could be gone for a couple of weeks, I can't leave you two by yourselves for that long."

Yako leapt up onto the other side and lay down, looking up as Naruto petted him.

"I have to do this, this is what dad wants. Besides, we'll be sending a lot of time with _Sakura._"

He said her name with a teasing grin, giggling as Yako's tail wagged. He looked to his other side and his smile widened as he saw Zenko doing the same.

"Yeah, she is very pretty." he said, "Well, let's go then!"

He stood up and the two little foxes leapt of the bed, panting happily as Naruto opened the door.

"Up!" he said and they both ran up his legs and sat on his shoulders. Naruto smiled as he walked to the main gates, where the others were waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said, "These guys needed some convincing!"

They all frowned at him, wondering what he was talking about. Naruto looked around, confused.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" he asked.

"She hasn't arrived yet." Kakashi replied, before turning to Tazuna, "You now how young women are, checking and triple checking."

"Yeah!" Tazuna replied, smirking, "I remember when my daughter was a young girl, man did she drive me crazy!"

"Hey, old man, you're sober today!" Naruto said, brightly. Tazuna fumed.

"What? A guy can't have a little drink now and then?" he demanded, angrily.

"A little?" Naruto repeated, cocking his head. Tazuna sighed, exasperatedly.

"All right, I'll admit it." he said, "The Land of Waves doesn't have a hidden village, so I was a little nervous coming here, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because Shinobi are tricky! You never know if they're working for someone else!"

Kakashi frowned at Tazuna.

"Does that concern this mission?" he asked.

"No!" Tazuna replied, hastily, "It's just an example!"

Kakashi surveyed Tazuna for a moment longer, before a voice called out.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura said, running to them, her hair flying back. She reached them and smiled, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yip!"

"Bark!"

Sakura whipped her head around, surprised. Zenko and Yako were both standing on Naruto's shoulders, looking at her with their tails wagging.

"Oh my god, you're bringing _them_?" Sakura asked, her eyes glistening. Zenko jumped off Naruto's shoulder and landed on her chest. Sakura caught him and held him close, giggling.

"Well, let's go then." Kakashi said, turning away. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna followed him out of the main gates, but Naruto hesitated. He'd never been outside the village before, he felt a little nervous. But then Yako batted his ear with his paw and he smiled.

"Alright, let's do this!" he yelled, running after the others. He caught up with Sakura, who was petting Zenko's head, smiling. When Naruto slowed to walk beside her, Yako leapt from his shoulder to hers, causing Sakura to jump a little.

"Hey!" she giggled, smiling at Yako, who was nuzzling her neck, "That tickles!"

But Yako didn't stop, in fact his efforts seemed to increase. Naruto picked him up by the scruff of the neck and put him back on his shoulder, Yako grinning cheekily.

That night, they all lay near the road to rest for the night. Tazuna hadn't the stamina of a Shinobi, so they had to stop earlier than intended. He laid back against a tree, wiping sweat form his brow.

"Phew, this trip seems a lot longer when I'm following you youngsters!" he said, placing his hat over his face.

Kakashi had built a fire, him and his Team eating a small dinner. Naruto gulped his down while the others took their time. Zenko and Yako were eating in a bowl Naruto brought in his satchel, their names engraved on it harshly, by Naruto's kunai. When they were all done, Naruto picked up their bowl, standing.

"There's a stream near here, right?" he asked. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Yeah, just over there, can't miss it." he replied, pointing to his right. Naruto nodded and headed off in that direction, Zenko and Yako following him. He found the stream easily, after a while he just had to follow the sound of running water till he reached it. He washed out their bowl while they jumped in. It wasn't deep, even for the cubs the water barely touched their stomachs. Naruto smiled as he watched them playing about.

"_What are you thinking?"_

"This is were it all begins." Naruto replied, "This is were the games stop and the serious stuff takes its place, it's kind of sad."

"_The games don't have to end. You just have to find a way to make what you're doing fun."_

"How can I do that?"

"_Well, when I was younger, there was nothing I loved more than antagonizing my opponent. They would get so angry they couldn't focus and the battle would get so much easier!"_

Naruto laughed, "You really played around like that? It's hard to imagine 'cos you're so serious all the time."

"_I'm sorry if it seems that way. When you get to be my age, you have a lot on your mind."_

"In that case, I'll never grow old!"

"_Ha ha ha! Be careful, I've seen what the effects of immortality do to people, it's not a pretty sight."_

"You mean _him_, don't you?" Naruto asked, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"_I know this must bore you, but it needs to be done. How is your mission going so far?"_

"Nothing's happened! There hasn't been a single enemy Shinobi yet!"

"_Heh, there may come a time when you will be desperate for some peace."_

"Come on, tell me when something exciting is gonna happen!" Naruto begged.

"_Now you know I don't do that. After all, where's the fun?"_

"You're mean!"

"_Ha ha ha, goodnight son."_

"Night dad." Naruto replied, begrudgingly. He stood up and headed back to the camp, Zenko and Yako following him happily. He returned to find Kakashi and Tazuna fast asleep, with just Sasuke sitting up in a tree and Sakura tending to the fire. She didn't notice Naruto sit down across from her until she looked up and saw his face lit up by the flames in a scary way.

"Gagh!" she cried, making Naruto jump. When she realized it was him, she gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

Naruto just cocked his head. Sakura relaxed and continued to add some more wood to the fire. Yako padded over to her, tongue lolling and tail wagging. Sakura smiled and reached out to pet him.

Naruto froze. Those eyes. Everything suddenly seemed to slow down as he scrambled to his feet and ran around to Sakura, but failed to reach her in time.

"Aah!" Sakura screamed again, as Yako shook wildly, drenching her. Kakashi surveyed this with one eye open, but decided against doing anything, closing it again.

"Yako!" Naruto picked the little fox up and flicked him on the nose, "Don't make Sakura wet!"

Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out his spare shirt, tossing it to Sakura, who dried herself with it.

"Thanks." she said, handing the slightly wet shirt back to him, "How come he's so mischievous?"

"'Cos he knows you won't get mad at him." Naruto replied, "Still, if that's all he's doing, it means he likes you."

"What would he do if he didn't?"

"Remember that time Iruka-sensei's tongue went numb and he couldn't speak for three hours?"

"Yeah?"

"Yako doesn't like him."

Sakura giggled. She climbed into her sleeping bag and watched as Naruto curled up into a ball, his back to the fire. Then Zenko and Yako curled up by his stomach and the three of them went to sleep. She smiled again, they really were like brothers. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, not realizing that she wasn't the only one watching Naruto. Sasuke grinded his teeth, Sharingan blazing.


	4. The kit in the mist

I feel pretty good about this chapter. It was difficult to write, I don't much like writing parts from the original story but I try to keep it as likely as possible. About that question in my last note, i thought about it and i think it might be like Kakashi's Kamui, you know what i mean? Guess i'll give you another question. If Sakura didn't get trained by Tsunade, what specialty do you think would be best for her? I think she should work on her Genjutsu skills, seeing as she already is quite good at that. Naruto heals by himself and Sai fights from a long range so is medic jutsu really necessary?

Disclaimer: Alright, i ran out of witty disclaimers in Gaara's Daybreak so i'm gonna need some time on this.

**

* * *

**

**The kit in the mist**

Naruto was the first to wake, Zenko and Yako stirring from his movement. He got to his feet and stretched. The sun was just beginning to rise, it's light shining across the sky. Naruto looked down to Sakura, who was fast asleep.

"_Should I wake her?" _he thought, _"Girls like sunrises, don't they?"_

But he didn't have to, she woke on her own, aware that she was being watched.

"Naruto," she began, rubbing her eye, "what are you doing?"

Naruto smiled and pointed to the sun. Sakura looked over in that direction and her brow rose. She gaped slightly at the sight, as Naruto turned and watched it too.

"Y'know, I overheard a lady from the Land of Lightening once say that those are even better up in the mountains." he said.

"Really?" Sakura asked, breathlessly. Naruto turned and smiled to her.

"Maybe we could go see it sometime?" he asked. Sakura giggled, if Naruto weren't so childish, it would've sounded like he was asking her out.

"_What would that be like?" _Sakura wondered, Inner Sakura grimacing, _"He'd probably just want to play around, it wouldn't be romantic at all!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized something.

"Hey, where's Yako?" she asked, searching for the mischievous little fox. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked frantically. But nowhere they looked did they find the mischief maker.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Kakashi asked, waking up.

"We can't find Yako!" Naruto replied, digging through his satchel. Kakashi just rolled his eye and pointed. Naruto and Sakura followed his finger, their eyes widening in fear.

"AAAHH!" Sasuke cried, falling out of the tree he'd slept in. he landed on the ground in a twisted pile, Yako standing where he once lay. Naruto looked up at Yako with a panicked expression.

"Yako! Get down here!" he called quietly, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't recover immediately. Yako leapt off the tree and landed on Sakura's chest, just like Zenko had the day before. Sakura put Yako down on the ground, where he was smacked by Zenko.

"Grr… what was that?!" Sasuke demanded, shifting to a sitting position and rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in a tree Sasuke." Sakura said, "You could fall out!"

"Thanks for the gravity update!" Sasuke retorted, getting to his feet. Kakashi did the same.

"Well, now that we're all awake we might as well move on." he said, before remembering Tazuna, "Oh, right."

The old man was still fast asleep, snoozing under his hat. Kakashi nudged him with his foot and Tazuna woke with a start.

"Wha- di- hiya -huh?" he babbled, his hat falling off his face.

"It's time to go." Kakashi said, patiently.

"Right!" Tazuna replied, stumbling to his feet, "On our way then!"

Naruto picked up his satchel, Zenko and Yako back on his shoulders. Sasuke grumbled to himself as he threw his bag over his shoulder and Sakura rolled up her sleeping mat 7 stuffed it in her bag, hurrying to catch up. They walked along at a calm pace as the scenery changed slightly, the forests thinning and clouds gathering in the sky. They walked for around an hour before a pair of figure appeared on the road.

"The old man." one said, glaring at them.

"Hand him over." the other finished, holding out a clawed arm.

"From those headbands I'd have to say your Shinobi from Kirigakure." Kakashi said, surveying them with a lazy eye, "For what purpose would you need Tazuna-san?"

"Our employer will pay very highly for his death." the first one stated, eyes set on Tazuna.

"You're employer?" Kakashi repeated, casting Tazuna a hard eye.

"Yes. But it looks like you are protecting him." the second one said, "So we'll just have to get _you _out of our way."

Suddenly, they burst into a shower of water.

"Mizu Bunshin?!" Kakashi exclaimed, shocked. Behind him, the two Shinobi burst from the trees, connected by a long and incredibly lethal looking chain. Before Kakashi could react, he was bound by the chains, the two Shinobi standing behind him.

"First one." they said together, pulling away. The others watched in horror as Kakashi was ripped to shreds before their very eyes.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto cried.

"What now _leader_?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto, who shook his head to clear his mind.

"_Do as I say."_

"Sasuke, Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Naruto ordered, standing between the bridge builder and the Kiri Shinobi. They both blinked at his decisivness but complied, guarding Tazuna from either side.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried, summoning seven clones in front of him. They all ran at the enemy, pulling out kunai and shuriken. Three of them broke of and leapt into the trees, two ran past the opponent and the remaining two held their kunai ready to attack the enemy. The Kiri Shinobi easily defeated the two close range clones while deflecting shuriken and kunai from the clones further away. But what they failed to notice was the two clones that had ran behind them. They were grabbed from behind, the two clones pinning their arms into the air.

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke called, firing a large fireball at the two Shinobi. Their eyes widened as the fireball drew near, but at the last second they successfully performed a reversal on the clones grip, flipping them over so it was the clones in the way of the fireball. But the clones smirked, dispersing before they could be used as shields. They tried to perform a Jutsu, but the fireball hit them. Naruto and the others watched as the two Shinobi burned away, leaving nothing but ashes.

"We did it!" Sakura cried.

"No." Sasuke replied, "My Jutsu isn't strong enough to do _that. _those were clones."

"Right you are."

They whipped around. The two Shinobi stood, undamaged, sneering at them.

"If that old guy was the best on your team, then you stand no chance!" the second said.

"Old?" Kakashi asked, holding kunai to their necks, "I hope you're not talking about me."

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura cried, "You're ok!"

Kakashi looked up at Sakura, "I won't be beaten _that _easily."

Kakashi tied the two to a tree and formed a hand sign.

"From what you said, you two are missing-nin." he told them, "Someone should drop by soon to arrest you two, sit tight until then!"

Kakashi turned to Tazuna, giving him a hard stare.

"You didn't mention that it would be ninja seeking you out." he said, "That would elevate this mission to a high B-rank at least. You have some explaining to do."

Tazuna didn't reply, he just stared back.

"I see." Kakashi said, turning to walk away, "This mission is over, we're going back to the village."

"_No! Naruto, you have to change his mind!"_

"Tazuna." Naruto called, "Why did you lie to us?"

Kakashi stopped, looking at Naruto curiously. Tazuna looked at him as well.

"My home is very poor." he said, earning the others attention, "The chairman of a shipping company, a man called Gato took control of our shipping routes, completely cutting us off from being able to travel and sell our wares. We lost our main source of income and everyone suffered. I have building a bridge connecting our land to Fire Country, so that we can continue to trade and survive."

Tazuna turned to Kakashi.

"We are dying." he said, "Gato will do all he can to stop this bridge being built, even kill me. I'm sorry I tricked you but it was my hope that if I had Konoha Shinobi guarding me that Gato wouldn't try anything."

Kakashi stared at Tazuna for a few moments before turning to his team.

"What do you think?" he asked, "Do you want to continue?"

Naruto gave Kakashi a determined look.

"You heard what he said, if we quit now, the people of the Land of Waves could die!" he said, "I'm not gonna condemn them, I won't have that on my head!"

Kakashi nodded, before turning to Sakura and Sasuke.

"What about you two?" he asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I say no?" he said.

"If Sasuke and Naruto are in, then so am I!" Sakura declared, her words showing more confidence than her face.

"I see." Kakashi said, wearing a secret smile, "Then it's decided. We continue as planned."

Tazuna looked like he'd just witnessed a miracle.

"Thank you!" he said, "I can't thank you enough!"

"It's fine." Kakashi replied, "You just have to give us a roof and food during this mission to make it up."

"O-of course!" Tazuna replied, bewildered, "I would have no less!"

Kakashi started walking again, the rest following him.

"Naruto, I saw what you did there in that fight and I must say, I'm impressed." Kakashi said, "You showed decisiveness and leadership skills I didn't think you had!"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Sakura smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

"You did great." she said. Naruto blinked and looked at her, his grin changing to a smile.

"Thanks." he said.

"Tch."

"I also saw you Sasuke." Kakashi said, "You didn't get overconfident. You were willing to accept that your Jutsu wasn't strong enough. That was a good eye."

"Whatever."

Kakashi stopped trying to praise Sasuke and instead got to the point.

"I also saw how you reacted when you thought I died." he said, frowning, "You were hoping Naruto would fail, weren't you?"

Sasuke didn't reply, nor did he look at Kakashi as he spoke. Sakura watched her crush silently, wondering why he would be so petty. Naruto just looked at everyone, wondering why the mood changed so much.

"We'll talk later." Kakashi said, turning away. They walked on silently, Tazuna casting glances at each of them, his opinion on every one of them changed. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who looked deep in thought, he then looked at Sasuke, who had his hands in his pockets, scowling. The sun was hovering right above them, as if curious to see what was going on.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto called out, "If this Gato guy is sending ninja out for the old man, then does that mean we're gonna have to fight again?"

"In short, yes." Kakashi replied, "This mission won't be easy, so be prepared at all times. It is unlikely that we'll leave without some form of injury."

Sakura tensed at his words, but Naruto and Sasuke weren't worried. Zenko moved from Naruto's shoulder onto his head, where he stood and turned to face Sakura.

"Hm? What is it?" she asked, looking at the nice one. Zenko sat down and raised a paw at Sakura, batting the air.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"Batting the air." Sakura replied, a little confused. Naruto smiled.

"He's trying to pat your shoulder, he's saying 'don't worry'." he told her. Sakura smiled at Zenko reaching over and tickling his chin.

"Ok, if you'll be strong, then so will I!" she said. Zenko cocked his head, tongue lolling happily.

They reached the top of the hill the were walking across, and saw the ocean.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe, "So much water."

"We'll get a boat to the Land of waves here." Kakashi said, as they descended into a small shore town. The reached the street, not paying too much attention to the strange looks the locals were giving them. They rented a boat and set out immediately. As Naruto sat down, Zenko and Yako leapt off his shoulders and onto the floor, both looking rather uneasy. Sakura gave them a concerned look.

"You don't like being offshore?" she asked.

"Urgh."

She turned around to see Naruto gripping the side off the boat, his knuckles white. She let out a small smile, Naruto's life really was quite comical.

As the boat journeyed across the waters, a mist began to appear around them, signifying that they were now entering the Land of Waves. The person manning the boat motioned them to be silent. Through the mist they saw a large bridge in development, scaffolding and cranes strewn across it. Naruto glanced questioningly at Tazuna, who nodded. This was the very bridge he was building. Naruto stared at it in awe, he had never seen something of its size before, having never left Konoha.

"So far so good, no-one's seen us." the owner of the boat muttered, "We're nearly there."

He rowed the boat into a dark, man made tunnel, red lights casting a harsh glow to the waters beneath. Sunlight could be seen through the other side, an oddity considering the less than visible landscape of before. Zenko and Yako whined, they didn't like the creepy tunnel. But they broke through the other side and the sun shone brightly. The man pulled the boat up to the harbour, where the group disembarked, Naruto, Zenko and Yako feeling very glad.

"See you later." Tazuna said to the man, who turned on his engine and left. Tazuna turned back to the others.

"Come on then." he said, "Take me home."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but turned and headed off, Naruto and the others close behind. As they walked through the streets people would wave to Tazuna or ask him how he was doing. Tazuna grinned and waved back to them, calling each person by name.

"You're pretty popular around here." Kakashi noted.

"Well, they all sort of need me, right?" Tazuna replied, "But it's the bridge they're really concerned about. If I'm gone, there's no-one good enough to finish it."

Sakura looked at Tazuna with a smile.

"These people really depend on you, don't they?" she asked. Tazuna grinned again.

"There's no greater honour in this world than having people like these depending on you." he said, "The Feudal Lords can keep their cash, as long as the people need me, then I'll do everything in my power to help them."

Naruto cocked his head at the Tazuna, he sounded just like old man Hokage.

"_This man is wise. You should listen close to what he has to say."_

Naruto nodded, a grin spreading across his face. For dad to call someone wise, there is no higher compliment. His grin stayed as they left the town and made their way through some woods. As they were passing a lake, Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke asked, scowling. Naruto looked at him.

"Someone's coming." he replied.

"Everyone, duck!" Kakashi ordered, hitting the ground. Everyone else did so as well as a large sword flew through the air, embedding itself in a tree. Then from nowhere, a figure appeared, standing on the hilt of the giant blade. Kakashi got to his feet, not taking his eye off the intruder.

"You're… Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi stated. Zabuza turned his head towards Kakashi, revealing a bandaged and eyebrowless face.

"I know I am, Hatake Kakashi." he replied, "I want the bridge builder."

While everyone was looking at Zabuza, no-one saw what was going on with Naruto. A mad grin spread across his lips, his body shaking to silent laughter. His pupils shrunk in his eyes, a flash of red appearing in his irises. Zenko and Yako both retreated behind a tree, not wanting to be in Naruto's way.

"Momochi Zabuza." Naruto called out, earning everyone's attention, "That was your name, right? That headband, you're from Kirigakure, aren't you?"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"Be silent kid, your in league to be speaking with me." he said, looking back to Kakashi, "Is this what Konoha call ninja? These children are pathetic."

"You're opponent is me." Kakashi replied, bringing his hand up to his headband.

"Oh, that's right." Zabuza said with interest, "Kakashi of the Sharingan, you honour me."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a shocked look, but it was ignored as Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing a scarred face. His eye opened to show a red eye with strange black markings around the pupil.

"_The Sharingan?" _Naruto thought, _"Dad, do you want me to-"_

"_There's no need. Just make sure you get your answers before Zabuza can no longer reply."_

"_Ok."_

Naruto ran at Zabuza, pulling out a kunai, but he was stopped by Kakashi.

"This isn't your fight." he said, "You and the others take on the swastika formation around Tazuna-san, now!"

Naruto hesitated, but did as he was told, leaping back to Tazuna, standing in front with Sakura and Sasuke on either side. Kakashi face Zabuza, who had turned completely, staring at Kakashi.

"It looks like your team just got out of preschool." Zabuza commented, surveying the Genin with a cruel smirk, "I wonder which one I'll kill first?"

"Don't make threats you can't follow up on." Kakashi replied, "I won't let any of my team mates die."

"I see, then I'll have to take you out first." Zabuza said, disappearing with his sword.

"Where did he go?!" Sakura asked, her head whipping round. Zabuza reappeared on the lake, standing atop the water with one hand in a seal and the other held high.

"That stance…" Kakashi muttered. Naruto could feel chakra gathering and flowing from Zabuza into the lake. The mist all around them began to thicken, until eventually nothing was visible.

"…Kirigakure no Jutsu." Kakashi finished, as the technique was complete. Naruto looked around, he couldn't see anything. He was beginning to feel nervous, he didn't like this trapped feeling he was getting. From every direction, Zabuza's voice rang out.

"Eight points." he whispered, his voice echoing all around, "The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now… which vital organ would you like to get struck at?"

Naruto heard Sakura's gasp and his grip on his kunai tightened. Where was he?

Suddenly the mist dissipated, courtesy of Kakashi. He held his hands in a seal and the mist seemed to be thrown away.

Killer intent poured from Kakashi and the unseen Zabuza, flooding the area. Naruto heard a strange sound coming from either side and looked at Sakura, who was completely frozen in fear and Sasuke, who was holding his kunai, the point facing his stomach.

"Sasuke, don't be dumb." Naruto said, "You didn't come all this way just to die by your own hand, did you?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his whole body shaking. But he swallowed hard and the shaking slowed.

"Right." Sasuke said, too afraid to scowl at Naruto's words.

"I looks like the short one isn't afraid." Zabuza said, "Maybe I'll kill him next."

Everyone turned their heads in shock as Zabuza appeared in between them, one hand in a seal and the other holding his sword.

"This is the end."

Naruto grinned happily.

"Bye bye." he said, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna did so as well, vanishing into thin air. Zabuza frowned, looking around him. Kakashi took this opportunity to attack Zabuza, sticking a kunai in his gut. Naruto and the others watched from the bushes, not daring to move.

"How did you know to use Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes of Kakashi and Zabuza.

"When you see someone with a giant sword, it's best to get out of their way." Naruto replied, putting on a wise face that nearly made Sakura laugh. Her attention returned to the battle, however, when she saw Zabuza disperse into a pool of water.

"Mizu Bunshin!" Kakashi called out of surprise, failing to notice what was going on behind him. Naruto reacted quickly and threw a shuriken at Zabuza, who blocked it easily with his sword. But the sound of metal on metal alerted Kakashi who just managed to avoid the blade aimed at his head. But Zabuza then gave him a fierce kick, sending him flying into the lake.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura cried, a worried look on her face. Zabuza looked in their direction with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"I'll deal with you pests in a minute." he said, walking over to the lake.

"Nice going Sakura." Sasuke said, "That was brilliant."

"I- I'm sorry!" Sakura replied, "I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up."

Sakura cringed under Sasuke's glare, something Naruto wasn't about to forget. But now wasn't the time, as Zabuza walked across the lake to where Kakashi was resurfacing. For some reason, Kakashi's movements were sluggish, as if the water was somehow thicker than it should be. Zabuza lowered his hand into the water, then raised it again, the water following his hand. Kakashi was lifted by the water around him, enveloping him and forming into a sphere, completely trapping him.

"Suirō no Jutsu." Zabuza said, with an expressionless face.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi ordered, desperation on his face. Naruto and the others stared in shock as they watched their imprisoned sensei. Naruto shook his head and stepped out from the bush.

"Sorry Kaka-sensei." he said, "But the only way we stand a chance of survival is to get you out of there!"

Naruto looked at Zabuza with determination. He placed his hands in a seal and focused his chakra. The force of this action caused the grass at his feet to blow away from him, as if there was a wind emanating from inside. Zabuza watched him with mild interest, the others in shock as the grass under Naruto's feet singed.

"Look's like you got some fight in you." Zabuza commented, forming a one handed seal, "All right then, let's see what you can do."

The water next to Zabuza shifted, a humanoid form rising from it, taking the shape of Zabuza. His Mizu Bunshin walked in Naruto's direction, pulling out its giant blade. Naruto walked at the same pace, the ground he walked on steaming and the air growing hot. The water clone stepped off the lake and slashed at Naruto, who raised a hand to block it. The sword passed right through Naruto's arm, evaporating from the heat.

"What?" Zabuza muttered, frowning. He formed the seal again and two more clones rose from the lake, running at Naruto. But they both met the same fate, evaporating without so much as touching Naruto, who had now reached the edge of the lake and stopped. Slowly, he put out a foot and rested it on the surface of the water. He then placed the other one on, managing to maintain his place on the surface. Naruto looked back up and walked to Zabuza, his pace increasing until finally he was running.

"Stop Naruto!" Kakashi pleaded, "A head on approach will never work against him!"

"Too late!" Zabuza yelled, swinging his sword at Naruto. But it never truck. Naruto disappeared completely.

"What?! How could he move so fast?!" Zabuza demanded, looking around him.

"_Where did he go?" _Sakura thought, _"Did he leave?"_

Zabuza whipped his head around, searching for Naruto, Kakashi doing likewise. But he was nowhere to be seen. Zabuza's eyes narrowed, there was no way some kid could get away from him undetected, so where was he? Zabuza's eyes widened as he heard a rustling noise from above and his head shot up. Naruto was curled up in a ball, falling from the sky directly above Zabuza.

"Too easy." Zabuza muttered, reaching out and grabbing Naruto by the waist. He turned Naruto so they were facing each other.

"Any last words?" he asked, sneering at the boy, who smiled.

"Boom." he said, as a puff of smoke appeared.

"What, another Kage Bunshin?" Zabuza said, before his eyes widened in shock. It wasn't a Bunshin; it was a replacement. In Zabuza's hand was a log, covered in explosive tags.

"No." Zabuza said, as his face was lit up with the explosion.

"_Boom."_

Zabuza was thrown back, away from the lake and crashing into a tree. He collapsed on the ground as Kakashi became free of the water prison. He rested his hands on the surface of the lake, taking in deep breaths. After a few seconds, he stood up and headed over to Zabuza, who was lying face down on the ground, unmoving.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, looking around. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna got out from the bushes and headed over to Kakashi.

"I don't know, he disappeared, who knows where he went?" Sasuke replied, looking down at Zabuza.

"I'm right here!" Naruto called out, walking towards them with Zenko and Yako back on his shoulders.

"Naruto, what you did there, that was incredible." Kakashi said, slightly speechless, "You managed to take out an ANBU level ninja all by yourself!"

Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I just tried to think like Sasuke, and that's what I cam up with!" he replied, embarrassed. Sasuke gave Naruto a strange look, but no one noticed it.

"That was amazing!" Sakura cried, "You're going to make chunin in no time!"

"Really, you think so?" Naruto asked, fantasising himself in the chunin uniform.

"Definitely!"

Naruto giggled happily. He then looked down at Zabuza.

"So what do we do about him?" he asked. But before Kakashi could reply, a whistling sound interrupted him. Three senbon flew through the air and embedded themselves in Zabuza's back. Everyone whipped their heads around in shock as a masked ninja appeared crouching in a tree.

"Konoha ninja, please excuse me." the ninja said, "I am a hunter-nin from Kirigakure, tasked with capturing Momochi Zabuza and returning his body to the Mizukage."

Kakashi glanced at Zabuza's body, before nodding.

"Alright, we have no use for him, he's all yours." he said. Naruto looked worriedly between Zabuza's body and the hunter-nin, wondering what he should do.

"_It's alright, he wasn't struck at vital points. You'll have an opportunity to face him again."_

The hunter-nin leapt down from the tree and picked Zabuza up, before casting one last look at Naruto and the others.

"Thank you." he said, running off. Kakashi watched the pair leave, scratching his head.

"Well, that excitement's over." he said, "We'd better get on our way."

The others nodded and followed him away. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Why did you say that?" he asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Cos that's what happened." he replied, "I couldn't think of anything, so I just tried to figure out what you would do."

Sasuke frowned, before nodding.

"Alright, but keep in mind, we're a team." he said, "That becoming chunin thing, I want to advance as quickly as possible, so I need you to include Sakura and me in your plans, alright?"

"Sure!" Naruto replied, grinning. Sasuke's eyes stayed on Naruto for a second longer before he nodded again, letting Naruto go. Sakura looked back at the two, smiling.

"_I have some really strong team mates!" _she thought, _"If I'm going to keep up, I'll have to get stronger too!"_

Naruto placed both hands behind his head, grinning widely. After that battle, he suddenly felt very relaxed.

"_You did a good job, I'm proud of you."_

Naruto's eyes shone.

"Thanks dad." he whispered.


	5. The fox picks up a scent

Know somethin? My minds flying with so many ideas for stories right now, it makes it difficult to focus on this one. I'm still an ameteur at this sort of thing, this being only my second story and all. But apparently my first story was taken in pretty well, despite it being a strange Gaara Konan story. I just want to make one thing clear. I'm not particular when it comes to pairings. NaruSaku, ShikaTem, NagaKon, it doesn't really matter to me. I just pick pairings that fit with the story. I put Gaara in Akatsuki, so i paired him with Konan. Sorry if it sounds like i'm ranting, i just wanted to get that out in the open. Feel free to state your opinions on pairings, it'd be a fun thing to debate about.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto... IDON!

**

* * *

**

The fox picks up a scent

"Hey Tsunami!" Tazuna called, "I'm home!"

A woman's head appeared from behind a wall, smiling.

"Hi dad!" she said, before spotting Naruto and the others, "You have company?"

"These are the ninja that are gonna guard me while I finish the bridge." Tazuna replied, before introducing them.

"This is Kakashi-san."

"Hey." Kakashi said, holding his hand up.

"Sakura-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Sakura said, bowing.

"Sasuke-san."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, nodding.

"And Naruto-san."

"No-one's gonna hurt your dad while I'm around, believe it!" Naruto said, giving Tsunami a thumbs up.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Tsunami." Tazuna said, gesturing to the woman, who bowed to them.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this." she said, "I'll cook for you all tonight."

She smiled and waved at them, before returning behind the wall. Tazuna turned to them, grinning.

"Well this is my home." he said, before scratching his nose, "Well, it's my daughter's… I'll show you your rooms later, right now I need to find my grandson. Hey Tsunami! Where's Inari?"

"I think he's in his room!" Tsunami replied, calling back. Tazuna shook his head.

"That boy, there's so much out there in the world, but he doesn't want to know." he said, "Dinner will be a while, you should take a look around town or something."

Kakashi nodded, before turning to his team "We'll take this opportunity to get some training done."

Naruto, Sakura and… well, not Sasuke, looked excited. They followed Kakashi out of the house and into the woods, where he stopped.

"Naruto, before, you managed to walk on water, do you think you could climb this tree in the same way?" he asked. Naruto blinked.

"_It's alright. You're building a reputation, I'll not let it fall."_

Naruto nodded confidently, walking over to the tree Kakashi gestured towards. He looked up to the top, It seemed awfully far up. He put Zenko and Yako on the ground, where they watched him eagerly. He looked to the base of the tree and took a deep breath. Gingerly, he placed a foot on the tree. Then the other one. He grinned and walked up the tree, right to the top.

"How's this Kaka-sensei?" Naruto yelled down.

"Not bad." Kakashi replied, inspecting the tree, "However you did put a little too much force in. Your footsteps are burned into the tree, you may want to work on that."

"Ok!" Naruto said, leaping down to the ground, "So what now?"

"Well, I'm going to train these two to do what you just did." Kakashi said, "Why don't you try jumping from tree to tree, using what you already know? It's a much faster way to travel and it improves your chakra control by a lot."

Naruto nodded, grinning.

"Ok! See you later!" he said, running off. He scaled a tree and leapt off one to another, finding it to be trickier than just walking up one. More than a couple of times he slipped, having to grab onto a branch or the tree itself. But like with most things, he quickly got the hang of it, until he was moving at a speed that made all the trees blur past. But something caught his attention, or more specifically, his nose's.

"_That smell." _he thought, _"Isn't that…?"_

"_Follow it."_

Naruto nodded and ran in a slightly different direction, following the scent he'd picked up. As he travelled deeper into the woods, the sunlight grew weaker, unable to break through the treetops. The wilderness grew harsher, marshes and swamps cropping up and vines dangling from branches. Naruto looked around.

"_What a gloomy place." _he thought, _"Wait, what's that?"_

Among the trees and swamps, a building stood, suspended above the ground. It looked like a giant tree house, at least, in Naruto's opinion. He headed over to it and landed on a window sill, peeking inside. He was surprised to see a young boy standing with his back to him.

"Hey!" he said, smiling happily. The boy span around in shock.

"What?!" the boy exclaimed, "How did you get here?"

"I followed your smell." Naruto replied, "You're the hunter-nin from before, right?"

The boy growled and pulled out three senbon. Naruto's smile dropped as he saw the three small projectiles. The boy threw the senbon, Naruto watching in interest, his head cocked. They flew straight at him, probably aiming at his vital points, but Naruto felt compelled to watch. The sharp objects reached him, but he flickered, and they passed straight through. Naruto cocked his head to the other side, looking at the boy curiously.

"What happened?" he asked, wondering where the senbon went. The boy got over the shock of the failed attack and pulled out some more senbon.

"Haku, that's enough." Zabuza's voice called out. The boy, Haku presumably, faltered, lowering the senbon, "Bring him through here."

"Zabuza-san, are you sure?" Haku asked, uncertainly.

"Don't make me say it again."

"Hai." Haku relaxed and turned away, leading Naruto into another room. In that room was a large bed, with Zabuza lying in it. When he saw Naruto, he smirked, unnoticeably.

"I thought it was you." he muttered, "That strange chakra makes you easy to detect."

"Hey Zabuza!" Naruto grinned, earning a glare from Haku.

"Don't refer to Zabuza-san so casually!" Haku scolded. Naruto cocked his head.

"You should relax Haku, you're too young to glare like that." he said. Zabuza chuckled.

"Kid's got a point, you don't have the right to act tough yet." he said, "You're still too innocent."

Haku fell silent, nodding. He took a seat on a chair by Zabuza, checking some bandages.

"Did I do that?" Naruto asked, remembering their battle.

"Yeah, you did." Zabuza replied, "Kudos kid, you've earned a little respect. Pity when I get back on my feet I'll have to kill you."

Naruto smiled, "I'll see you there!"

Zabuza had to close his eyes for a second. Being around this guy really made him uncomfortable.

"So what do you want?" He asked, opening his eyes again, "I doubt you came here to give me a get well card."

Naruto nodded, his smile widening.

"I want to know something of Kirigakure's history!" he announced, earning a surprised look from Zabuza and Haku.

"The place was a hellhole." Zabuza said, "What do you want to know about it?"

"Who's the Mizukage?"

Zabuza frowned, "Doesn't Konohagakure already know that?"

"This isn't about Konoha." Naruto replied. Suddenly, Zabuza became very interested.

"Ah, working behind your villages back?" he asked, "In that case, I may just be able to help you out after all. The Mizukage is an old, vicious man. He thinks a strong Shinobi is one who has already experienced the worst pain the world has to offer, so he dishes it out to every one of his men big time. They call me a demon, but he's the devil."

Naruto nodded, "What was his name?"

"Sorry, I wouldn't spit that name into a fire. Most of the seven ninja swordsmen feel that way, after what he did to us."

"Was it… Uchiha Madara?"

Zabuza raised a non existent eyebrow.

"Uchiha Madara?" he repeated, "If only. That man left a few years before I became an academy student. From what I hear, he was a good Mizukage, strong, efficient but valued those loyal to him. No-one really knows why he left, but he just disappeared one day. While the village was in hysterics the scumbag they have now took over."

Naruto nodded, frowning.

"Do you know where I could find out more about him?" he asked.

"If you can't get into Konoha's archives, then it will be difficult. You wouldn't even get inside Kiri, never mind getting information on Madara. In fact, you're best bet would be to find an old member of the ninja swordsmen, like Hoshigaki Kisame. He favoured Madara as a Mizukage. Heh, Kisame. Now he was a brutal killer, I wonder how he's doing?"

Naruto smiled, standing up.

"Thanks for the help." he said, "Guess I'll see you later!"

He ran out of the window, heading back to Tazuna's house. Haku watched him as he left, frowning.

"Zabuza-san, why were you so helpful to him?" he asked.

"Because the moment I looked into his eyes, I saw the demon within." Zabuza replied, a manic grin spreading across his lips, "Demon's have to look out for one another."

* * * * *

"Sakura!"

Sakura glanced back, surprised to see Naruto running her way.

"There you are, how come you were gone so long?" she asked. Naruto smiled.

"I was out making some friends." he replied. Sakura smiled at him.

"That sort of thing comes easy to you, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yep!" Naruto replied, "Hey, by the way, you don't know what happened to Zenko and Yako do you?"

"I left them in your room." Sakura replied, "It's weird, but Zenko seemed strangely tired and Yako was more active than usual."

"Yeah, that'll happen sometimes." Naruto said, grinning, "Where's Sasuke and Kakashi?"

"Sasuke's still training and Kakashi went to rest. Using his Sharingan tired him out more than he realised."

"Oh, right."

They walked through one of the streets, the sun setting and the moon rising. Sakura didn't no which one to look at, the were both so pretty.

"So who did you make friends with?" Sakura asked.

"A guy named Haku and his friend." Naruto replied.

"Really, what were they like?"

"Well, Haku was trying to act tough, but I called him on it and his friend agreed. The other guy was pretty big and strong, he said he's gonna see me real soon!"

"Really, that's great!" Sakura replied, "It's good to make friends all over."

"Yeah." Naruto said, before glancing up to the roof of a building, "Hey, let's go there."

He leapt up to the roof, Sakura following curiously. The roof had an alcove on it, leading into a window. Naruto sat down inside the alcove, smiling at Sakura, who sat down beside him.

"Why did you want to come up here?" she asked, looking around the emptying streets. Naruto didn't answer immediately, he just looked as well.

"You ever wonder, what it is that makes us different from them?" he asked. Sakura's brow rose from the strange question.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "Different from other people?"

"As ninja, we become stronger so we can help people." he replied, "But how come the people we protect don't learn the ninja arts, so they can protect themselves?"

"You don't know? Not everyone can access their chakra, most people don't become ninja because they _can't_."

Naruto stared at Sakura in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. Sakura nodded, "Wow, that's kind of… lonely."

"I don't think of it like that." Sakura replied, "Sure we stand out, but what we do for other people means so much more than what we do for ourselves."

Naruto nodded, a little confused.

"It's strange." he said, looking at his knees, "The way people can look at us and see only danger, or feel anger or fear. But at the same time, how can we change? Is it really up to us to make who we are into something that other people can stand to be around?"

Sakura cocked her head at him.

"I never knew there was this side to you." she said, honestly.

"Can I ask you something? What makes me different from Sasuke?"

Sakura's brow rose.

"You and Sasuke?" she repeated, before frowning, "Well, Sasuke's serious. He doesn't mess around or waste time with anything. I guess he's just more grown up than you."

Naruto cocked his head, "That doesn't sound like a fun way to live."

"That's the difference, Sasuke doesn't think about fun."

"What a depressing way to live."

Sakura blinked. Now that she thought of it, he kind of had a point. Sasuke never seemed to have time for anything other than training. And when he wasn't doing that, he'd be taking a walk around the Uchiha Compound, where he never allowed anyone else to enter. Sakura sighed.

"I guess some people just want different things out of life." she said.

"I guess." Naruto replied, "I wonder what he wants?"

"I don't know." Sakura said, hugging her knees. They sat for a while, silently watching the two giant orbs on either side of the sky. When the sun fully disappeared. Naruto stood.

"Hey, race you to Tazuna's home!" he said. Sakura smiled challengingly.

"You're on!" she replied, getting up and running off.

"Hey no fair!" Naruto yelled, running after her. Sakura leapt across the roofs, the wind blowing through her hair. She felt a little guilty about cheating but she was having too much fun to pay attention to it. She glanced back to see how far ahead of Naruto she was, but stopped when she realized he wasn't there.

"Naruto?" she called out.

"You're falling behind!"

Sakura glanced down in surprise, Naruto was running through the streets, overtaking her. She started running again, jumping across the buildings, trying to regain her lead. Naruto kept disappearing into alleys and side streets, not taking any direct route. A couple of times Sakura would jump directly over him, where he would look up, grinning broadly. It was times like that when Sakura was really glad she chose not to wear skirts. She could see Tazuna's house of to the distance, and because of how Naruto was travelling it looked a sure thing that she would win. She saw Naruto in one of the streets looking at her and she gave a victorious smirk. But Naruto just smiled back, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, _"He didn't!"_

She leapt off the roof she was on and ran to the door, but before she could open it, Naruto did from the other side.

"Wha- hey no fair, you cheated!" Sakura exclaimed angrily. Naruto's brow rose.

"You started early, so I finished early." he said simply, shutting Sakura up.

"I guess we're even then." she admitted, entering the house. The two of them walked into the kitchen, where Tazuna was sitting at the table and Tsunami was just laying out plates.

"Do you want us to give you a hand?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all, this is the least we can do for you." Tsunami replied, smiling. Sakura smiled back and took a seat at the table, Naruto sitting across from her. As they pulled their seats in, Kakashi wandered in yawning.

"Hm? It's dinner time?" he wondered aloud, "I must have slept longer than I thought."

He took a seat at the end of the table, opposite Tazuna who was reading a newspaper.

"Anything interesting happening?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, apparently there's a bridge nearby that's nearing completion." Tazuna replied, sighing and putting the paper down, "Even in my own home I can't escape the fact that the future of these people depends on me."

"I thought you said there was no greater honour than people needing you?" Sakura said, her brow raised. Tazuna nodded, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, but great honour has great weight." he replied, "And I'm getting old. You young people can carry honour as you like, hell as Konoha Shinobi such a thing is second nature."

Tazuna looked at his hand and gripped it into a fist, wincing slightly.

"Although I have all faith in you four, it doesn't matter if I survive or not. If I don't complete the bridge soon, then I never will."

Tsunami scowled at Tazuna.

"I knew it, you're pushing yourself too hard aren't you?" she said, accusingly.

"What is the life of one old man against the lives of hundreds of children?" Tazuna asked, "It is the duty of a man to pave the way for the next generation, so that they can follow the same path and become men as well."

Sakura sat back in her chair, folding her arms with a slight scowl on her face.

"Of course, something old fools like me could never predict was women moving up in the world." Tazuna said, winking at Sakura, "It's their duty to give the men a kick when they start acting like apes, am I right?"

Sakura let out a small laugh, dropping her scowl. She nodded her head in agreement. Naruto looked up and around the table, suddenly realizing something.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" he asked. Kakashi sighed.

"He's probably still out training." he replied, moving to get up, "I'll go check on him."

"No need Kaka-sensei!" Naruto said, leaping to his feet, "I'll get him!"

Kakashi shrugged and sat back down as Naruto ran out the door to find Sasuke. He headed for the woods where he left the team earlier. He had a bit of a time finding the right place, the woods looked so different in the dark. But eventually he found his team mate sitting on the ground, staring up at a tree. From what Naruto could see, Sasuke was breathing heavily. He looked up at the tree as well and was surprised to see cuts in the tree, a few metres off the ground. There were quite a lot of them, some cuts even removed large chunks of bark, where more cuts lay. Down by the base of the tree was a strange mark where the bark bark looked darker and slightly wet. One look at Sasuke's hand confirmed his thoughts.

"Have you been hitting the tree?" he asked. Sasuke glanced back at him.

"Shut up." he scowled, getting to his feet. He raised a kunai and ran at the tree and up it, managing to travel only a few metres before cutting the tree and leaping off. This cut was a little lower than some of the others.

"Damn it, why can't I get this?!" Sasuke growled. Naruto frowned and looked from the tree to Sasuke. He walked over to the tree and inspected it. Where Sasuke had ran there were marked footprints.

"You're using too much chakra." Naruto commented, straightening up, "What's your method when you're doing this?"

"I'm just channelling my chakra to my feet, like Kakashi said." Sasuke replied, scowling at the tree.

"No I mean- well, how do you picture your chakra?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Well, I think of my chakra as a second body."

"A second body?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah, take this for example." Naruto said, removing his boot placing a foot on the tree, "If I focus on my chakra, then tell my chakra to grip, like this."

He demonstrated by curling his toes, as if gripping the tree.

"But I keep in mind that my chakra can do more than my body can. Just tell it to grip."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a second, like he was an idiot. But then he nodded and headed for the tree. But before he reached it, Naruto stopped him.

"Uh, maybe try it later." he said, "Foods ready. Besides, it doesn't look like you've got much chakra left in you."

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, walking off. He cast a glance back, "You coming?"

Naruto blinked, before grinning broadly.

"Sure!" he said, running after Sasuke. They returned to Tazuna's home, where everyone looked up as they entered. Tsunami was just beginning to put their meals out as they sat down.

"Inari!" Tsunami called, "Come to dinner!"

A door could be heard opening and small footsteps rang from down the hallway. A very young boy, maybe eight years old, came around the corner, his hat obstructing his eyes due to his bowed head. Inari took a seat next to Sakura, without so much as looking at anyone in the room. Tazuna leaned forward, surveying his grandson.

"Hey Inari, these are the ninja that are going to guard your grandfather while he finishes the bridge!" he said. Naruto and the others looked at Inari, who kept his head down.

"Nice to meet you." Inari said, without a hint of sincerity. Naruto cocked his head at the boy, but said nothing. Tsunami finished filling their plates and took a seat at the table, waiting for them to start eating.

"Thank you." Team Kakashi said, unanimously, before digging into their food. They all ate in relative silence, mainly because Naruto's mouth was too full to speak. Kakashi stood up with his plate.

"Sorry for the rudeness, but I don't usually eat with others he said, taking the plate outside. Tazuna watched as he left, a frown on his face.

"He always like this?" he asked.

"He just doesn't want people seeing his face!" Naruto replied, grinning, "He's old school Shinobi like that!"

Tazuna chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, hopefully the bridge will be finished before the week is out." he said, "I'm counting on you guys to keep a close watch in that time, alright?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded at him, Sasuke didn't react at all.

"What's the point?"

Everyone looked at Inari in surprise. Tazuna sighed.

"Inari, don't be rude." he said, "Mind your manners."

"Why should I? they're only going to die anyway!" Inari shot back, hotly.

"Inari!" Tsunami exclaimed, giving her son an angry look. But Inari ignored her.

"Anyone who stands up to Gato dies." he said, "So will all of you."

Naruto gave Inari a bemused grin.

"No we won't." he said, "Gato can't kill me!"

"If you think that then you're a fool!" Inari yelled.

"That's enough!" Tazuna growled, "Inari, you will apologize or go to your room."

Inari blinked at his grandfather before scowling and walking away. When he was gone, Tazuna sighed.

"I'm sorry about him." he said, "His step-father stood up to Gato, and he…"

Tsunami looked up at her father, a mixture of sadness and understanding in her eyes.

"Gato had him killed." she said, shocking everyone. Sakura gasped and looked at the door Inari left through.

"So that's why he… I'm sorry for your loss." she said, in a whispering voice. Tsunami smiled at her.

"It's alright." she said, "But Inari was hurt badly by it. He hasn't gotten over it yet."

Naruto stared at Tsunami. He felt sad for her, but at the same time he felt angry at Gato.

"_How can someone be so cruel?" _he thought, _"For what reason would a person do such a thing?"_

"_Greed. A man like Gato believes that wealth comes only from money and seeks as much of it as possible. He is a pestilent parasite, who leeches off these poor people for his own personal gain."_

They finished their meal, Sakura and Sasuke said goodnight and went to their beds. Naruto couldn't think of sleeping, however. He sat on the roof, scratching Zenko and Yako behind the ears.

"So what should I do?" he asked.

"_I think you've already made your decision."_

Naruto nodded. He knew what he was going to do.

"When I see you, Gato." he said, "I'll kill you."


	6. The three foxes

Wow, I really got ionto this chapter. I almost finished it yesterday, but I decided to finish it when I was fully alert. You'll probably realise a lot of what I'm planning from this, i hope i'm not giving out too much too soon. Anyway, enough talk, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: One cannot own Naruto. One can only own the idea.

**

* * *

**

**The three foxes**

Naruto & Sakura sat against the railing, as Tazuna & his crew worked on the bridge. The air was a little chilly, a small wind whistled through the gaps in the girders & unfitted pipes. Tazuna glanced at the two as he carried a beam.

"Hey, where's the other two?" he asked. Sakura blinked & looked up.

"Well. Sasuke's still training & Kaka-sensei's placing traps & alerts in the places enemy nin might try to take." she replied.

"I see… that guy's really on top of things." Tazuna said, "So what are you two lazy bones doing?"

"What does it look like? We're guarding you!" Naruto said, grinning broadly.

"Really?" Tazuna asked, bemused, "Looks to me like your just sitting there."

Naruto cocked his head, "You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No, but those other ninja were pretty fast & I can't say it's exactly comforting to have just you two here."

"But it's not just us two!" Naruto replied, "Take a look around!"

Tazuna raised a brow & did so, but all he saw was his crew hard at work.

"All right, I looked but saw nothing." he said. Naruto's smile widened.

"Look again." he said, Tazuna sighed, but did so. He nearly dropped his beam when he saw that most of his crew had turned into Naruto's. They all smiled & waved at him.

"What's going on?!" he demanded. Naruto just cocked his head, smile maintained.

"There weren't a lot of people on your crew, so I figured if I help out, the bridge will get done quicker!" he said. Sakura raised her brow at him, she hadn't even realized he'd done this.

"Well I'll be." Tazuna grinned, "I'll thank you for this, but if they screw up, it's on your head."

"They won't!" Naruto promised. Tazuna nodded & walked off, leaving the two of them alone. Naruto looked around the bridge, a slightly tired look on his face. He stretched & yawned, accidentally touching Sakura's arm.

"Oh, sorry." he said. Sakura smiled at him.

"_She's so cold." _Naruto thought, _"But she won't show it."_

Smiling, he took off his jacket & put it around her. Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"Why did you..?" she asked.

"You don't have to pretend." he said, "I know you're cold."

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "But what about you?"

Naruto grinned at her.,

"I never get cold!" he said, "Iruka told me it's because I'm so hot-headed, whatever that means!"

Sakura giggled, zipping up his jacket. It was nice & cosy inside, it fit her just right, which surprised her seeing as Naruto was shorter.

"_He must have bought it hoping he'd grow into it."_ she thought, _"But he's almost the shortest person his age, next to Hyuga Hinata."_

Her peace was disturbed however, when Tazuna came back the other way, glancing at them with a knowing smirk.

"_Oh my god, does he think?" _she thought, looking down at Naruto's jacket, _"This looks bad. But I can't give it back, that would hurt his feelings- I know!"_

"I wonder how my Sasuke's doing?" she said loudly, making sure everyone heard, "I bet he'll have mastered the tree-climbing technique by now!"

Naruto cocked his head at her, why was she being weird? It was then that Kakashi appeared, dropping out from the sky.

"Well that's the perimeter set." he said, "If anyone with an active chakra system tries to get in, then we'll be alerted. Oh, Sakura, that jacket looks good on you."

Sakura blushed furiously, but hid it by raising the jacket over her head. Kakashi & Naruto both raised their brow at her. She was being really strange.

"Ooooook, Naruto, could you go check on Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, "He may be overdoing it, make sure he's not pushing himself too hard."

"Sure thing Kaka-sensei!" Naruto replied, leaping to his feet & running off. Sakura watched as he left, pulling her arms inside the jacket.

"So I take it you're over your crush on Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, casually. Sakura gingerly looked up at Kakashi, her vein throbbing.

* * * * *

"Where is he?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke wasn't at the usual place, he must have gone somewhere else. He started searching when he realised something.

"Those smells…" he whispered, following it. He walked through the woods, "What are those two doing together?"

He pushed back a branch & saw Sasuke lying on the ground with Haku kneeling next to him. Naruto crouched down, obscuring himself as he watched them. For some reason Sasuke's cheeks were red, Naruto wondered if he was injured.

"There's really no-one?" Haku asked.

"No." Sasuke replied, "I don't hold anyone precious to me. The only person I'm concerned about is the one I'm going to kill."

"If you're only reason for fighting is revenge, then you'll never become strong." Haku said, earning a scowl from Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. Haku smiled at him, a reminiscing look on his face.

"When you have someone to protect, you'll become stronger." he said, "Because you have someone to fight for, you'll fight harder."

"How do you know this?" Sasuke asked, his brow creased.

"Because I have someone to protect, I will never allow myself to lose, even if my body is broken. That is what it means to have someone precious."

Haku smiled again, standing up.

"Maybe you'll learn that yourself." he said, "If you live your life with only the intent of ending other lives, then what are you worth?"

Haku picked up a basket he had & walked away. But before he disappeared from sight, he turned back.

"And by the way, I'm a boy." he said. Naruto's eyes whipped to Sasuke, who's eyes were bugging out. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing. So that's why his cheeks were red, he thought Haku was attractive!

Haku smiled again & vanished behind the trees. Naruto swallowed his laughter & waited a few seconds, before standing & stepping out of the bushes. Immediately Sasuke's eyes were on him.

"How long have you been there?!" he demanded. Naruto shrugged.

"Long enough to know you got a crush on a man." he said. Sasuke made to lunge at him but Naruto held up a hand, "Just kidding, I nearly made that mistake the first time I met Haku."

Sasuke faltered, looking at the spot where Haku left.

"So that's who he was." he thought out loud.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, walking over to the Uchiha.

"What?"

"What did you say your goals were again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned & straightened his back.

"To get my revenge & to revive my clan." he said, "Why?"

"It's just-" Naruto began, trying to find the right words, "If you get your revenge, then there's a chance you might die, right?"

Sasuke's frown deepened, "If you've got something to say, then spit it out dobe."

"Well, if that's the case, then why not revive your clan first?" Naruto asked, "That way you have time to get stronger & you can complete both your goals."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Don't try to give me advice, you haven't experienced half of what I have!"

Naruto sighed, "There's no talking to you when you're like this." he said, "There's only one way I can make you understand. Fight me."

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Fight you?" he repeated, before smirking, "All right then."

He reached for his kunai pouch, but Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Not like that." he said. He removed his weapons pouch & his headband. He then took a few steps back & held up his fists, "No weapons or chakra. We fight schoolyard style."

Sasuke raised his brow to Naruto. He'd never fought this way before, but it still shouldn't be a challenge.

"Fine." he said, removing his ninja tools & headband. He held up his fists & smirked at Naruto confidently.

"You fight me as you are & I'll fight to protect someone precious to me." Naruto said, "Ready? Now!"

They ran at each other, their fists held back. Sasuke yelled & threw a punch at Naruto, who ducked beneath it. But Sasuke used this opportunity to bring his knee up to Naruto's stomach, knocking the air out his lungs. Naruto fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Sasuke stood watching him, unimpressed.

"So what is it you're trying to show me?" he asked, "Is this how you fight for someone precious?"

Naruto got to his feet, holding his stomach.

"No… I gave you the chance to see how your strength is." he said, "Now we fight for real."

Sasuke smirked, "Is that your idea of an excuse?"

Naruto ran at him & Sasuke held his arms up to block his punches. Then when he had an opening, he threw his fist to Naruto's gut. But Naruto stopped it by grabbing his wrist & slamming his head onto Sasuke's, who stumbled back from the blow. He recovered quickly however & ran to Naruto, aiming a kick to his shins. With the fighting style they were using, Naruto saw no way to avoid the attack, so instead he took the kick & fell to the ground. Upon hitting the ground he reached out with his legs & caught Sasuke's. He then threw his legs to the side, making Sasuke fall over onto his back. As a final move, Naruto raised his leg & slammed it into Sasuke's stomach, causing the boy to spit up a little blood. They both lay there, panting & gasping for breath. Naruto was the first to get to his feet, holding his hand out to Sasuke, who took it after a second. Naruto pulled him up & they faced each other, breathing heavily.

"What was that supposed to prove?" Sasuke asked, "That you know some tricks?"

"You're not convinced? Then I guess there's only one way to do this." Naruto replied, reaching for his weapons holster. He pulled out two shuriken & handed one to Sasuke.

"Hawk-Dove." he said, walking twenty yards from Sasuke. When he reached an acceptable distance, he stopped & removed his shirt, "No fatal shots."

Sasuke looked from Naruto to the shuriken in his hand, surprised. Would Naruto really go through with this? He wasn't about to back down, so he removed his shirt as well, facing Naruto with uncertainty. Naruto held up his shuriken, giving Sasuke a determined look.

"Three…two…one…" Naruto said, reaching back, "NOW!"

They both threw their shuriken at the same time, waiting to see who would dodge first. Sasuke watched as the projectile drew nearer, feeling his courage waver as Naruto stared at him with that look. He wasn't paying the shuriken the slightest bit of attention! Sasuke did his best to stay strong, but at the last second he dodged, the shuriken disappearing through the trees. Even then, Naruto stood. The shuriken struck him, embedding itself in his left shoulder. Naruto winced, but showed no other sign of pain. Sasuke stared at him, shocked.

"You had a chance to get out of the way!" he said, "I chickened out, but you still took the hit? Why"

"I told you, I'm doing this as if I'm protecting someone precious to me." Naruto replied, pulling the shuriken out, "Even if my enemy fails, I'll never stop protecting that person, despite the risk to myself."

He put his shirt back on, his blood staining it. He replaced his headband & weapons holster as well, before walking over to Sasuke.

"Now do you understand?" he asked. Sasuke just stared, disbelieving. Naruto gestured behind him with his head, "Kakashi wants to know how you're doing, you got the tree climbing down?"

"I- yeah, I guess so." Sasuke replied, pressing his hand against his forehead. Naruto nodded at him.

"Good, then we'd better head back to the bridge." he said, tuning away, "Kakashi will be wondering where we are."

Sasuke followed him as they walked back to the bridge, deep in thought. As they walked, Naruto noticed Sasuke glancing at him every now & then, a strange look on his face. They reached the bridge, where Kakashi & Sakura waited for them.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked, eying Naruto's bloodstained shirt. Naruto grinned at Kakashi.

"Me & Sasuke had a little talk." he replied, "You know, man-to-man."

"Ah, I remember those talks." Kakashi said, "My old team mate tried to make a point to me, but I outclassed him. But now that I think about it, he was right. So how did it go?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"You know the talk we had?" he asked. Kakashi nodded, frowning, "I've decided to put my revenge on hold for now & focus on my other goal."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke, surprised.

"That's good to hear." he said, before looking at Naruto, "You know, you're making a better sensei than me!"

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I don't mean to make you look bad!" he said. Sakura wasn't paying attention to the conversation, she was repeating Sasuke's words in her head.

"_He's going to focus on his other goal?" _she thought, _"The revival of his clan?"_

"_This is your chance!" _Inner Sakura cheered, _"Get him now!"_

"I'll help you Sasuke!" Sakura said, standing up. She made to throw her arms around Sasuke, but her face crashed into his palm.

"Never." Sasuke muttered darkly, "In this, or any lifetime, will the Uchiha clan have pink hair."

Sakura's arms fell to her side, tears pouring down her face in a comical way.

"The Uchiha clan have certain standards & you don't meet the criteria." Sasuke continued. He was about to say more, but Naruto put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Sasuke." he said, "Don't make her feel worse."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before dropping his hand.

"Sorry Sakura." he said, "But it's the iron principle my father taught me. Raven hair & dark eyes. I know it's superficial but as the clan head, he took that sort of thing seriously. Now it's my duty to hold up the traditions of the Uchiha. I'm sorry."

Sakura slumped back into her seat, a defeated expression on her face.

"That's ok Sasuke." she said, in a small voice, "I know what honour means to you."

Kakashi stared at Sakura, before looking at Sasuke.

"Take position underneath the bridge." he ordered, "Keep an eye out for anyone who may try to get in underwater."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, nodding. He glanced at Sakura once more before jumping over the side of the bridge. Naruto sat down beside Sakura, placing a hand on her back.

"I'll check the traps." Kakashi said, walking off, "You two stay here."

They both nodded, but neither looked up as Kakashi spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Sakura wiped away some tears. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she said, "I can't blame him, not when you consider his past. It must be hard to be the only member of a clan that used to be so great, I can't imagine the weight on his back."

Naruto didn't reply, he didn't have an answer. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder & he put his arm around her.

"I promised to protect you." he said, "I wish I could stop the pain you're feeling."

Sakura smiled, but the tears still flowed down her cheeks.

"I wish you could too." she whispered.

* * * * *

"_Wake up."_

Naruto's eyes opened slowly. Nearly a week had passed with no signs of trouble, so he was surprised to be woken now. He pulled off his sleeping cap & looked out the window, where the crescent moon shone through.

"_Go outside."_

Naruto groggily got to his feet, quietly sliding the door open & heading outside. He stood at the edge of the canal outside Tazuna's home, barefoot & tired eyed.

"What is it?" he asked, "Is there trouble?"

"_No. But I watched closely today, I'm very proud of you. I've decided to teach you a special Jutsu."_

Instantly, Naruto was wide awake. He nearly whooped for joy, but didn't, not wanting to wake anyone.

"You're gonna teach me one of your Jutsu?" he asked, excitedly.

"_No, not one of my own. It's one that I have though up just recently, I think it'll be perfect when combined with your Kage Bunshin. Step onto the water & mould your chakra."_

* * * * *

Sakura woke up with a strange feeling. What was that? She got out of bed & walked to the window, sliding it open & looking outside. She saw Naruto standing on the water of the canal, his back to her. She could feel a lot of chakra emanating from his body, a ridiculous amount. He made a hand sign & summoned four Kage Bunshin.

"_What is he doing?" _She wondered, before realizing something, _"If I can sense this, then surely-"_

She glanced to her left, & sure enough, Kakashi & Sasuke were leaning on the windowsill as well, surveying Naruto with interest. Sakura looked back as Naruto's voice could be heard, crying out. She watched as the water around his feet rippled away, as if by tremendous force. She found herself staring at one particular clone, the second on the right. For some reason, it drew her attention. Wait, was that the real Naruto?

She shut her window, feeling a headache coming on. It wasn't good that she had managed to lose Naruto that easily. In the other room, Sasuke & Kakashi continued to watch Naruto practising his technique.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, "I've never seen anything like it."

"This is an interesting technique." Kakashi agreed, "If he can master it, his chances in battle will increase drastically."

"Does he really need a Jutsu like this? He's already pretty strong."

"I never thought I'd hear you admitting that." Kakashi replied, glancing at his student, "There's nothing wrong with having an extra Jutsu in hand, for future need."

"Why is he so strong?" Sasuke asked, "Back at the academy, he was a complete dobe."

"That's not my place to say. When he's ready, he'll tell you."

Sasuke paused for a second, before giving a single nod.

"Right." he said, going back to bed.

* * * * *

Kakashi & the others let Naruto rest the next day, he stayed up most of the night practising that Jutsu of his. They left the house, Sakura walking at Kakashi's right side while Sasuke walked to his left. Tazuna smirked when he heard Naruto was to rest, it seemed funny to him that such a hyperactive boy like him needed to rest.

However, rest wasn't exactly the right word for what Naruto was experiencing right now.

"Hey dad, do you feel it too?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"What Zabuza said, to find Hoshigaki Kisame. I have this strange feeling that finding him will take me a lot closer to him."

"I can't say it's a name I'm familiar with, the seven ninja swordsmen never really troubled me. But if Zabuza was right, then Kisame is next on our list of people to track down."

"Can't you just tell me where he is?" Naruto asked, "It would make finding him a snap!"

"No Naruto, I think it's best we put that task off for now. A ninja swordsman like him won't just part with the information, you will have to prove your worth to him. But there is something else."

"What is it?"

"… I can't sense him."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "But then that means-"

"That either he himself is a very unpredictable person…. or he is in league with an immortal… like _him._"

Naruto slumped against a wall, his eyes wide with shock.

"This is unbelievable." he breathed, "Will the search really be over this soon?"

"No. Absolutely not. Finding him is one thing, but you are nowhere near strong enough to face him. There is another you must find before you can even think of facing him."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

Naruto dropped his gaze, nodding. His father took a deep breath, smiling at him.

"I'm amazed at how fast you mastered that technique. Of all the people in the world, there are only two paths I can't predict. The paths of immortals… & yours."

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked up at his dad, disbelieving.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"Yes, you are without a doubt the most unpredictable person I have ever met. Even I, who have known you your entire life, can't foresee your future."

Naruto grinned broadly.

"Now wake up. Your comrades need you."

Naruto nodded.

"See you later dad!"

"I'm always around."

Naruto snapped up out of bed. His team mates were gone, but from what his dad said, he expected that. He threw his clothes on & dashed out the room, running past Tsunami.

"Hey!" Tsunami exclaimed, surprised, "You're sensei said you were to rest today!"

"No can do!" Naruto yelled back, "Today's the day we finish the mission!"

Tsunami stared at his back as he left, shocked. Naruto raced through the village, waving to the villagers he passed, who looked to him like he was mad. He could see the bridge up ahead, but what excited him more was that it was obscured by a thick mist. He ran up the road to the bridge, where he could see dark figures moving about. Sakura spotted him & gave a shocked look.

"Naruto, you're here!" she said, surprised. Naruto smirked & held his fist to her.

"Don't ever count me out!" he said, running past her.

"Sasuke's fighting someone up there!" she shouted to him, "I think he's in trouble!"

"Got it!" Naruto yelled back, spotting the strange structure ahead. He passed Kakashi & Zabuza, who were locked in combat, & gave them a peace sign, both of them smirking at him. Naruto turned back to the structure & realized it looked like a bunch of mirrors hovering in the air. Inside the dome of mirrors, Sasuke knelt on the ground, wounded. Sasuke spotted him & his expression changed, like he realised the tables had turned. But to his dismay. Naruto didn't stop running until he was inside the dome as well.

"What are you doing in here?!" he demanded, "You should've attacked form outside!"

"Get some rest Sasuke." Naruto ordered, "I can handle this."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's words. What was he thinking?! Naruto looked at each of the mirrors & saw a familiar figure. He smiled broadly.

"Hey Haku!" he said, "Why dont'cha take off that mask, lets fight face-to-face!"

Haku growled at his casual tone, but complied, removing his mask. Sasuke's eyes bugged out as he recognized Haku.

"You're the person from before!" he exclaimed in shock. He was silenced by a senbon to the neck, falling back on the ground.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, angrily, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!"

"He's not dead." Haku replied, "I'll finish him off later."

Naruto stared at Haku in shock. His hands curled into fists & he ground his teeth.

"How could you do something like that?" he asked, glaring at Haku, "Just a few days ago, you were smiling & talking to him like he was your friend!"

"The only person I care about is Zabuza." Haku replied, monotonously, "While I don't wish to, I will kill anyone who stands in the way of his dreams."

Naruto's eyes widened even further.

"You…" he growled, "You would sacrifice the lives of others for the sake of one old man?!"

"Zabuza is the only person I hold precious. I owe him my life & will spend the rest of it as his tool."

"How can you say that?" Naruto demanded, enraged, "Not only will you kill people, but you'd throw away your own life as well? I won't forgive that!"

"I don't require your forgiveness!" Haku cried, throwing senbon at Naruto. The needles flew through the air, aimed at his vital points. But like before, Naruto's entire body flickered & the senbon shattered on the mirrors.

"I see… then there's only one fate for someone like you." Naruto snarled, staring at the ground, "I'll fight you, in the way I would fight someone who wastes life."

He bit into his thumb & slammed his palm onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he cried, "Zenko! Yako!"

The two foxes appeared, but they weren't disoriented like before. They leapt onto his shoulders, growling & snarling at Haku, who was frowning. Naruto kept his eyes on the ground, his face obscured.

"Now… now you fight the four of us." Naruto snarled, "Me, Zenko, Yako…"

He raised his head, red eyes glaring at Haku.

"And my father."


	7. The four foxes

I hope this isn't too grotesque, I won't make this stroy something freaky. Well, from the monstrous perspective anyway. I'm not going to write a story where the couple find each other easily either, it won't be that easy. This chapter was really difficult to write because plot-wise I already had everything I needed. I hope that doesn't affect the quality of this chapter, let me know if it does.

Disclaimer: With my lazy attitude, if i owned Naruto then i'd probably quit after the pilot failed.

**

* * *

**

**The four foxes**

Power flared from Naruto, his very body changing with the increase of the Kyubi's chakra. His eyes became red, with black slits. His canines grew larger & sharper, as did his nails. The markings on his cheeks became more feral looking as well. On his shoulders, Zenko & Yako growled at Haku, their fur bristling as the Kyubi's chakra affected them as well. They grew in size, becoming thinner & more skeletal looking. They leapt off Naruto & crouched, feral eyes fixed on Haku. Their claws became longer & sharper, they could not close their mouths for their enlarged teeth, kept open in a permanent snarl. Their eyes became like Naruto's, like the Kyubi's, & their fur turned a deeper, more bloodlike shade of red. Demonic chakra poured out of their mouths in a mist every time they breathed.

A single black stripe faded into Zenko's back, splitting off into an intricate but sharp looking pattern across his fur. The black fur then grew longer, more wild looking then the rest of the fur. The black fur hardened, turning into serrated blades across his body.

Yako's tongue grew in size, bursting out of his mouth. The tongue left his mouth completely, moving down his neck & underneath him. The tip of the tongue pointed straight ahead of him, the muscle paling in colour until it was almost white, transforming into a solid spear tip sticking out of his chest. Yako gave a moan from his mouth, a bark with no form.

Naruto fell to his knees, supporting himself with his hands, growling.

Haku watched the transformation, doing his best to hide his terror. All the reflections of Haku moved to an attack position, holding senbon in their hands. Haku dashed from one mirror to another, throwing his senbon & Naruto & the foxes. Zenko barked & his body changed further, turning into pure demonic chakra, but maintaining his form. Leapt through the air, his hindquarters remaining on the ground. The rest of his body enveloped Naruto & Yako in a tornado of red chakra. The senbon struck the chakra & completely disintegrated, turning into ashes blowing away in the breeze. Zenko then reformed at Naruto's side, steaming red chakra from his mouth.

"Yako." Naruto said, panting from the pressure of the immense chakra, "Get Sasuke out of here."

Yako complied, digging his snout under Sasuke, lifting the boy onto his back. Yako snarled once more at Haku before running out of the structure of mirrors.

"Zenko, continue to block his attacks." Naruto ordered, poising himself to attack. He ran at one of the mirrors & struck it, completely shattering it. But this wasn't the one Haku was hiding within. Naruto watched in surprise as the mirror reformed itself & he was looking at the reflection of Haku once more.

"In this environment," Haku said, staring Naruto in his eyes, "I can create near infinite mirrors. You can't escape this, give up & I'll let you live."

Naruto glared at Haku, his nails digging into his palms, cutting the skin. Blood dripped down his knuckles.

"Zenko!" Naruto cried, leaping back to the foxes side. Zenko crouched again, his fur bristling even more. The blades on his body shifted, all the points aiming at the mirrors. The blades fired, flying out of Zenko's body towards the mirrors. Naruto formed a hand sign & created a chakra explosion, increasing the force of the blades, which flew faster & harder, now infused with the Kyubi's chakra. All the mirrors were destroyed simultaneously, shards of ice falling to the ground. The real Haku appeared, dodging the blades. In an instant Naruto was there, grabbing Haku's shirt & holding the boy up in the air.

"This is where you die!" Naruto growled, glaring.

"Go on then, kill me." Haku said, emotionlessly, "If I can't even stop you, then I'm of no use to Zabuza."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He turned around & threw Haku, ho hit the ground rolling.

"How can you say that?!" Naruto demanded, "How can you throw away your life for someone like him?!"

"When you hold someone precious to you, truly, then you will have to decide whose life you value more." Haku replied, staring up at the sky, "Zabuza's dreams mean more to me than my own life."

Naruto froze. The red in his eyes disappeared, returning to their blue colour, at either ends of the bridge, Zenko & Yako reverted to their normal forms, to little cubs. Naruto stared at Haku, his mouth hanging open.

"_He's no different from me." _Naruto thought, _"In killing him, I only make myself a hypocrite. But, if I don't, then Tazuna & the others will die."_

Naruto walked over to Haku & picked him up by the scruff of the neck. He then followed the sounds of combat, finding Kakashi & Zabuza fighting. He tossed Haku to the ground, earning the attention of the two Shinobi.

"So Haku was defeated." Zabuza noted, looking at the boy laying on the ground, "I must say, I'm surprised. It's possible that he was more powerful than myself."

His brow rose as Haku coughed up some blood.

"You didn't kill him?" Zabuza asked, "Why not? He was your opponent."

"I'll only kill people if they harm my friends, or if they've done something if believe to be evil." Naruto replied, "He didn't want to fight, you made him do that. He hurt Sasuke, but he did it fighting for your cause. That makes this your fault."

Naruto glanced down at Haku, who could barely move. He looked back up to Zabuza, determined.

"In that case, I should kill you." he said, "But in doing that, I'd be taking away his reason to go on living, even if it isn't much of one. I won't ever do that, I'll die before I do!"

Zabuza frowned at Naruto, "Then what?"

"I want you to leave." Naruto said, "I want you to take Haku & get out of here. What'll it take to make that happen?"

Zabuza eyed Kakashi.

"Your student is a peculiar one." he noted.

"If there's a way this can be finished without conflict, then we'll try to meet it." Kakashi replied. Zabuza smirked.

"Konoha always was soft." he said, "Unfortunately, I'm loyal only to those who pay me, so unless you can make a better offer then there's only one option; to continue this fight."

"Naruto, go protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered, holding up his kunai. Naruto hesitated before complying, running to where the others were. Sakura was crouched down beside Sasuke, Yako sitting by her looking concerned. Tazuna stood watching the shadows of Kakashi & Zabuza moving through the mist. Sakura looked up when she heard footsteps, gripping her kunai tightly. But she relaxed when she realized it was Naruto coming their way.

"Naruto!" she cried, her eyes red with tears, "Sasuke, he's-"

"It's alright, he's not dead, just paralysed." Naruto told her, kneeling down & carefully removing the senbon from his body. He dropped the senbon to the side & looked up at Sakura.

"We got any bandages or something?" he asked. Sakura blinked.

"Oh, yeah, I have a first aid kit!" she said, reaching into her pouch. She pulled out a roll of bandages set to work on cleaning Sasuke up. As she did this, Naruto watched her carefully.

"Are you ok?" he asked, seriously. Sakura's brow rose as she looked up at Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. Naruto nodded & turned back to watch Kakashi & Zabuza fight. Seeing only their shadowy forms through the mist, Naruto frowned as one of them seemed to have turned into a large lump. But when the other ran through a series of hand signs which created a bright light, Naruto saw that Zabuza was trapped under the grip of several dogs. The source of the light came from Kakashi's hand, a white light that sparked like electricity.

"Raikiri!" he cried, the chakra changing form. Small bolts of lightning leapt from his hand & struck the ground. He made his move, throwing his arm forward at Zabuza, but in a second, Haku appeared between them, taking the Raikiri in Zabuza's place. Naruto didn't think. He just ran to them, grabbing Haku before he fell to the ground. He looked into the young boys eyes, anger & sadness in his own. He placed Haku on the ground.

"What a weakling."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He stared at Zabuza, enraged.

"What did you say?!" he demanded.

"Pitiful runt. He should know better than to interfere with my fights." Zabuza said, looking down at Haku coldly.

"His movements were fast, but sluggish enough for me to decrease the power of my attack." Kakashi said, checking Haku's vitals. He looked up at Zabuza, "He's losing blood fast. If he were to get medical attention immediately, he might live."

"What does it matter?" Zabuza asked, "He's your opponent & I'm not leaving the battlefield for his sake."

"You don't care about your comrade at all?" Naruto asked, glaring, "Even after he risked his life for you?"

"Ninja are just tools-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed, getting to his feet, "The only thing in life that he wanted, the only thing that mattered to him was helping you achieve your dreams. He was willing to die so that you could live, you were everything to him, so don't talk about him like he's nothing!"

Zabuza stared at Naruto, at a loss for words.

"You say that ninja are tools, well you're wrong." Naruto continued, grinding his teeth, "A ninja is someone who is willing to sacrifice everything to protect those precious to them, even their own lives. But you'll only sacrifice others to protect yourself. Haku is more of a ninja than you'll ever be!"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what it means to be a ninja, when you haven't experienced a tenth of what I have." he growled.

"Fine, I'm inexperienced, but at least I haven't forgotten who I should be loyal to!" Naruto replied, hotly. Zabuza smirked.

"Your village?" he asked, knowingly.

"My friends!"

Zabuza sighed. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by a roaring sound. At the end of the bridge, a helicopter descended & a small figure dropped out of it. As the helicopter rose back into the sky, Zabuza glared at the figure, who slowly came towards them.

"What are you doing here Gato?" he demanded. Naruto blinked & looked closely at the small man.

"_So that's Gato?" _he thought, _"Time for him to die!"_

"_Wait. There is no need for you to do that. Watch."_

"You haven't killed that damn bridge builder yet?!" Gato yelled, "Incompetent moron! I planned on killing you once you had completed your mission, but it doesn't even look like you're capable of that!"

A large shadow formed behind Gato, revealing itself to be a small army of bandits. They wielded all sorts of weaponry, spears, daggers, swords, hatchets, all of them wielded with relative experience.

"As of now, your contract is terminated!" Gato announced, "Kill them all!"

"OOOOOORRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" The bandits yelled, moving forward.

"You would betray me?" Zabuza hissed, "Well Kakashi, it would seem that we are no longer opponents."

"I agree." Kakashi replied, releasing him form the dogs. Zabuza fell to the ground, struggling to move.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"His arms are useless." Kakashi replied, "I severed his tendons during the fight, he can't use them."

"Give me a kunai." Zabuza demanded, removing the bandage on his mouth with his teeth, "GIVE IT TO ME!"

Naruto blinked, but reached into his pouch & pulled out a kunai, putting it in his mouth. Zabuza nodded in appreciation, before running at Gato's men. Gato watched in amusement as Zabuza ran straight into the crowd, certain that he was already dead. His eyes widened in terror.

"No." he whispered. Near Zabuza's position, twelve of his men were sent flying into the air, as if by an explosion. From different points in the crowd, Gato heard his men crying in pain. There was no way Zabuza could do so much alone. A figure burst through the wall of bandits, a demonic looking fox, Yako. From the other side, Zenko appeared, blood dripping off the blades in his fur.

A flicker of light. All of Gato's men were thrown off the bridge, only two figures were left standing. Zabuza. And a feral Naruto. Gato took a step back, before remembering that his helicopter was gone.

"No." he whispered again. Naruto gestured to Zabuza, who smirked, before walking painfully slow towards Gato. Naruto watched as Zabuza drew upon the small man, an angry grin on his face. He didn't need to see the outcome of the fight, but there was one thing he needed to do. Taking a deep breath, he made himself calm, the demonic chakra closing off & the three of them, him, Zenko & Yako, reverting to their normal forms. By the time he was finished, Gato was gone, Naruto guessed he was now in the water. He ran as Zabuza fell to the ground, turning him on his back. His eyes shot open as he saw a sword impaled in his chest. He spotted to his side, a hollow cane, which Gato had been using. Naruto reached to pull it out, but Zabuza batted his hand away.

"Forget it." he said, "I'm finished anyway."

Naruto gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Is… is there anything I can do?" he asked. Zabuza paused for a second, before nodding.

"Take me to him." he said. Naruto nodded & formed a hand sign, summoning some clones to help him lift Zabuza up. They carried him over to where Haku lay & gently placed him down. Zabuza turned his head to look at Haku.

"I'm afraid it's too late." Kakashi said, he & the others stepping back, "There's no way we can help him now."

"Za-bu-za." Haku croaked.

"Shut up." Zabuza ordered, "I know what you're going to say & there's no need."

He paused for a few seconds, before smiling as best as he could.

"You did good kid, you helped this demon get the one thing all demons want in the end." he said, "You gave me a good death."

Haku stared at Zabuza, wordless.

"Hey, brat, come over here." Zabuza ordered, looking at Naruto, who blinked, but complied, "If you want your answers, find Hoshigaki Kisame. He won't be an easy person to talk to, but it should be easier if you give him that."

He looked across the bridge at his sword, which lay forgotten on the ground.

"Take it & give it to him." he said, "He should tell you everything you want to know."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'd much rather he had it than that brat Suigetsu."

Naruto didn't ask, it didn't matter. He stood up & rejoined the others, turning to face Zabuza & Haku.

"Well what do we have here?" Zabuza asked, "I see a couple of Konoha ninja."

He smirked before turning back to Haku, who was smiling at him.

"See you on the other side." Haku whispered.

"Still too innocent." Zabuza replied, sighing, "Where you're going, I can't follow."

His eyes widened as something cold hit his cheek. He glanced up & saw snow falling. He looked back down & his expression became settled as he saw Haku's face.

"Goodbye… Haku." he whispered.

Naruto watched as Zabuza closed his eyes, surprised to feel tears welling up in his eyes. He wiped them away, hoping the others wouldn't see.

"They may have been our opponents, but it's still sad to see them gone." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"Let's… let's put them to rest." he said.

"Good idea." Kakashi agreed.

* * * * *

They stood on a hill, overlooking Tazuna's home. Before them, two graves lay.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to take that?" Kakashi asked.

"It's what he wanted." Naruto replied, adjusting his grip on Zabuza's sword, "I can't say I really understand, but who am I to refuse him?"

Sakura stood next to Naruto, looking at the graves silently. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Hey, won't the hunter-nins be able to find them now?" she asked.

"That's a possibility." Kakashi agreed, "But there isn't much we can do about it."

Sasuke was leaning against a tree, hidden in the shadows.

"Shouldn't we be heading back?" he asked, "They'll be wondering what took us so long."

"Yeah." Kakashi replied, sighing, "I guess I should start working on my report. Let's go."

He, Sasuke & Sakura turned away & headed off. Naruto stuck around for moment, waiting for the others to be out of earshot. He made a hand sign & whispered something. He smiled & running after the others, a difficult feat considering he was dragging the Decapitating Carving Knife behind him.

* * * * *

Three figures stood at the hill, overlooking the Great Naruto Bridge. They stood feet away from the graves of Momochi Zabuza & his young apprentice, Haku. One of the Kiri hunter-nins turned to the others.

"This is where the trail ends." he said.

"Yes, but there's nothing here." a woman replied.

"Not a trace." The third added. He stared at the graves through the single hole in his mask.

"_How impressive." _he thought.

"I wonder?" he said, "Could it be we were fooled?"

"Are you saying he is in league with someone?" the woman asked.

"Who knows?"

The Kiri hunter-nin turned & left. The third however, turned in another direction. He cast one last glance at the graves before disappearing.

* * * * *

Team Kakashi camped out that night, sitting under some trees. A fire was burning, warming them. Kakashi was reading his book, as usual & Sasuke had once again chosen to sit up in the trees. Sakura sat against a tree next to Naruto, Zenko lying on her lap. Naruto had Yako sitting next to him, chewing on some scraps.

"What a week!" Sakura sighed, resting her head against the tree, "This mission was insane!"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto, "How did you defeat that guy?"

Naruto averted his gaze, staring at the fire. Kakashi put his book down & looked across at Naruto.

"Maybe you should tell them." he said. Naruto blinked, looking up at Kakashi.

"Tell us what?" Sakura asked, staring at Naruto. Sasuke did the same.

"What's going on?" he asked, leaping down. Naruto stared deeply into the fire, clenching & unclenching his hands.

"I guess you'd have to find out sooner or later." he muttered. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up at his team mates.

"Find out what?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"_Should I tell them?" _Naruto wondered.

"_It may be best. However, perhaps you should leave some details out."_

Naruto nodded, gulping.

"The nine-tailed demon fox, the Kyubi…" He said, uneasily, "He's inside me."

Sakura & Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"The Kyubi?" Sasuke repeated, "How is that possible?"

"I can answer that." Kakashi said, "You see, a long time ago, the Kyubi attacked Konoha &-"

"Don't say that!" Naruto exclaimed, earning a surprised look form the others, "It wasn't his fault!"

Kakashi frowned & leaned forward seriously.

"Naruto, did the Kyubi tell you something about that day?" he asked. Naruto hesitated, considering carefully.

"Well… he told me…" he said, nervously, "That he was being controlled."

Kakashi froze, "Then it's true."

"_What? How much does he know?" _Naruto wondered.

"We had reason to believe that someone else was there that night." Kakashi continued, "But who could have the power to control the Biju? The only person I know of would be the Shodai Hokage, or…"

Kakashi fell silent, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, but are we missing something here?" Sakura asked, looking between Naruto & Kakashi, "Naruto has the Kyubi sealed inside him?"

"Yeah, I do." Naruto replied. Sasuke leant against the tree behind him & slid down to a sitting position.

"The Kyubi… damn." he muttered, "So that's why you're so strong."

"Sasuke, I-" Naruto began.

"With an advantage like that, how could I defeat you?" he asked, bitterly.

"The Sharingan is a powerful advantage as well." Kakashi replied, "It's one of the only things in this world with the power to control the Biju."

Naruto looked at Sakura, who had fallen silent, hugging her knees. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I-"

She flinched. Naruto froze, his hand hanging in mid air. It dropped to his side & he resumed watching the fire.

"_Sakura…" _he thought, sadly.

"_I'm sorry. Maybe it would have been better to kill her after all."_

* * * * *

Naruto's brow rose as he saw the main gates of Konoha up ahead. It was a strange feeling to see his home after being away, like he was lost but had found his way back. The Decapitating Carving Knife made a low grinding noise as it was dragged across the ground. They reached the gates & headed through them. When they were inside, they all paused.

"So, how does it feel?" Kakashi asked, "To be back."

Sakura & Sasuke didn't reply to his question. Naruto's eyes were rooted to the ground. Kakashi looked at them uncertainly, but was distracted when Naruto's head rose.

"It's great!" he said, smiling widely, "I can't wait to get some of Ichiraku's ramen!"

Kakashi & the others stared at Naruto, surprised. He had been silent for most of the trip, but now he was exactly like before. Kotetsu was watching them from his post. He leaned forward to talk to them.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" he called out, "That's a pretty big souvenir you got there!"

Naruto grinned & grabbed Zabuza's sword with his other hand so Kotetsu could get a good look at it.

"Is that…?" he asked with a shocked expression. Kakashi laughed nervously & rubbed the back of his head.

"Our mission was more interesting than we expected." he said. Izumo leaned forward to, eying the sword.

"Wish I could be there when you give your report to Hokage-sama." he said, "That would be interesting. Tell us about it later, ok? Meet us at the bar when our shifts over?"

"Alright, but you're buying!" Kakashi replied, waving to them as he walked off. Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke started to follow him, but he turned around, "You guys should relax, I'll handle the report."

He used a Shunshin & disappeared, leaving them to themselves. They stood silently for a moment before Sasuke started walking away.

"Hey Naruto, you coming?" he asked, glancing back. Naruto grinned broadly.

"Sure, just let me drop this off first!" he said. Sasuke nodded to him, before looking at Sakura.

"I'm guessing we're the two people you least want to be around right now." he said, "See you later."

Sakura looked like she was about to say something, but stopped. Sasuke turned & walked off. Naruto cast a sad look at her, one she didn't meet, before following Sasuke.

"_Naruto…" _Sakura thought, _"I'm sorry, but…"_

She couldn't even finish her thought. She turned & ran home.


	8. A new chance

Yeah, I think I'll stop using fox references so much, it's getting stale. If any of you were put off by the last chapter, sorry. I just don't want this story to seem generic. I'm not sure where the thing with Yako's tongue goes when it comes to the rating. Ok, time for another question. Where do you think I'm going with the plot? It'd be interesting to see if my plot's predictable. But leave out the obvious of the Naruto-Madara thing, I think you all know what's going on there.

Disclaimer: Naruto is only owned by Itachi, cos he sucks at genjutsu.

**

* * *

**

**A new chance**

Naruto was sitting on a bench across from the main gates of Konoha. Sasuke sat beside him, apparently taking a nap. He wasn't sure, but Naruto thought Sasuke had become a lot more relaxed since the Land of Waves, at least he wasn't calling him 'dobe' anymore. Naruto twirled a kunai on his finger as he watched people come into Konoha.

"Hey, Sasuke, is something going on?" he asked, "There's a lot of people coming in today."

Sasuke opened a single eye, looking at the main gates. He frowned and leant forward, studying the strangers closely.

"They're all ninja." he stated, curiously, "From all over the place. What are they doing here?"

Naruto didn't have an answer. They both watched the crowd coming in, wondering what was happening.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke said, "But I think these are all Genin."

"Huh, what makes you say that?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like for every few Shinobi, there's an older one overseeing them. I thin these are Genin teams with their Jonin leaders."

"Very clever Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke turned back, surprised to see Kakashi behind them.

"Kaka-sensei, do you know what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you two about." he replied, "Come on, usual place."

They got up and followed Kakashi to the bridge, where Sakura was already waiting for them. Naruto faltered slightly when he saw her, she was looking away from him. Kakashi and Sasuke walked on, Naruto hurried to catch up. He and Sasuke stood beside Sakura, leaning against the railing.

"Good we're all here." Kakashi said, leaning on the railing opposite his team, "Now I have something to ask you guys."

"Is this about the Genin teams coming in?" Sasuke asked, brow creased.

"Huh, Genin teams?" Sakura repeated, looking at Sasuke questioningly.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, "You see, the reason so many outsiders are coming into Konoha is that the Chunin exams are being held here."

Sakura gasped in surprise. Naruto and Sasuke both looked fairly clueless.

"I guess I should explain for the guys sake." Kakashi said, sighing and rubbing his forehead, "The Chunin exams are what Genin ranked ninja teams take so that they can progress to the rank of Chunin."

Both Naruto and Sasuke's brow rose hearing this. To advance to the rank of Chunin…

"And considering how you did in the Land of Waves," Kakashi continued, reaching into his pouch, "I've decided to sign you up for these very exams, if you want to participate of course."

Naruto and Sasuke both stood straight as Kakashi pulled out entry forms for the Chunin exams.

"First I need to know." Kakashi said, "Sasuke, do you want to enter?"

"Definitely." Sasuke said, eyes fixed on the entry forms.

"Naruto?"

"Believe it!" Naruto replied, shaking with excitement. Kakashi nodded, before looking at Sakura.

"Well… ok." Sakura said, uncertainly.

"That's good to here." Kakashi said, "You pass the first stage."

"Huh?"

"Only full teams can enter." he explained, "If Sakura had said no, then none of you could enter."

He handed each of them a form, nearly losing his hand to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well, the date of the first exam is on the form." Kakashi said, "Make sure you train well for it."

"What will the first exam be?" Sakura asked, looking over the form.

"Who knows?" Kakashi replied, shrugging, "They change it every time. Being your sensei, I'd be the last person to know. Well, see you later."

Kakashi left, Sasuke and Naruto barely paying him any attention.

"To become Chunin so soon." Sasuke muttered, looking at Naruto and Sakura, "This isn't going to be easy. Those ninja from the other villages have had time to train for this. Meet me later for a training session."

The two of them nodded as he turned and headed home. Sakura looked up at Naruto, who was still studying the form. They hadn't been this close since they'd gotten back from the Land of Waves. She missed hanging out with him, but ever since he'd told them about…

She never finished her thought, her mind was interrupted as Naruto turned and walked away form her silently.

* * * * *

The sun was setting when Naruto met up with Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke led them to a place not far from where Kakashi had tested them. They walked through the woods, where the sunlight was thin and the shadows were large. Sasuke stopped near a marked tree, turning to the other two.

"This is the place where the Uchiha were trained in the use of the Sharingan." he said, "Obviously it isn't used very often any more and it's not likely to be put to proper use for a long time. We'll use this place to train."

Naruto and Sakura looked around this place, awestruck. The Uchiha trained their Sharingan here? It was amazing that Sasuke would let them even know of this place.

"Naruto, your reflexes are nearly as powerful as the Sharingan." Sasuke continued, "Sakura, you're the weakest one out of us. I can't allow you to use this place yet."

"So what do I do?" she asked, slightly disappointed that Sasuke considered her weak. Sasuke pointed to his left.

"There's an area of the training ground that has a genjutsu place on it." he said, "Go there, it's the place for beginners. But don't release the genjutsu, use what you find there. It might make you stronger."

Sakura looked in the direction he pointed, before nodding uncertainly. She walked away, leaving Sasuke and Naruto by themselves.

"Here's hoping she doesn't have a strong phobia." Sasuke muttered, "That place will really bring it out."

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Although I don't like to admit it, she's got the best mental condition out of all three of us." Sasuke replied, before turning back, "Let's go in. I've only been here a couple of time. This won't be easy, it's unlikely you'll leave uninjured."

Naruto gulped loudly as he followed Sasuke inside, keeping an eye out for traps. Sasuke, who was a little ahead of him, gestured to the right, pointing out a separate path from the one he was taking. Naruto looked up the path before walking down it. His brow hadn't dropped since he'd entered, he had no idea what to expect.

* * * * *

Sakura felt the genjutsu fall over her and had to fight her instinct to release it, remembering Sasuke's words. She walked through the woods, noticing that the shadows seemed to grow thicker and the trees began to look more wild. Low noises could be heard, like rustling and the odd thump. Sakura was growing nervous, beginning to forget that she was in a genjutsu and thinking she was in real danger. She clutched a kunai for comfort, her hand shaking from nervousness.

"Sah-koo-raaa." a voice called, hauntingly. Sakura felt herself sweating in fear.

"Who- who's there?" she asked, retreating up a tree.

"Oh Sa-ku-ra, are you hiding from me?"

"_That voice." _she thought, _"Please don't let it be…"_

"Don't hide from me Sa-ku-ra, you don't have to. _I can smell you._"

Sakura started running. She wanted to get away from that voice, that… voice.

"Please don't be afraid Sa-ku-ra, you don't have to be afraid of me."

Sakura jumped into a clearing, surprised to find herself in the park near the academy.

"_What's going on?" _she thought, before spotting two people sitting on a bench.

"He's nothing but a worthless brat! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He's always causing trouble for other people then lies by saying he didn't do it! If he had parents, they'd be ashamed of him!"

Sakura watched as the her from before said those things, her own eyes watering as she predicted where this was going.

"That wasn't very nice thing to say. Even if you didn't intend for me to hear it, but you didn't care, did you? Even if you thought I was nearby, you would still have said it, wouldn't you?"

Sakura took a step back, panicking. The voice sounded a lot closer now.

"No- but- I changed!" she said, pleadingly.

"LIAR!"

Sakura screamed. The voice had come from right behind her. But as she turned around, she saw no-one.

"You never changed. You were afraid of me, you were afraid of what I might do to you."

Sakura's eyes widened in terror as a pair of red eyes appeared in the bushes. Naruto stepped out, the eyes his own. But he was somehow different. He looked just like the Naruto who was glaring at the other Sakura.

"You think I'm something to be afraid of." this Naruto said, an evil smirk moving across his face, "Maybe I'll put some truth to that."

* * * * *

"Gagh!" Naruto exclaimed, dodging a barrage of kunai. He had no idea where they were coming from and every time they fired at him he barely managed to avoid getting hit.

"_Is Sasuke having this much trouble?" _he thought, deflecting a shuriken with his kunai, _"And what about-"_

He stopped his train of thought, feeling his body go numb. He didn't even react when a kunai grazed his cheek.

"_How can I change how she feels? Is it even possible?"_

"_Perhaps this isn't something you should be thinking about right now."_

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

He shook his head and resumed running through the forest, striking targets as they appeared and defending against attacks.

"_You're reflexes are good, but you are yet to use your instincts to their full capacity."_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"_The Sharingan allows the user to see all kinds of chakra, including what it is being used for. This is what allows the Uchiha clan to be such skilled ninja, because they can counter just about any attack. You can not only do this yourself, but if you hone your senses to the correct scale, then you can predict exactly what is about to happen. You can determine the outcome of a battle before it even starts."_

"Oh? Is that how you can see the future?"

"_No, that's completely different. As a nine-tailed fox, I am gifted with the abilities of being able to see everything that happens in the world around me. Another gift is omniscience, meaning that I possess infinite wisdom. With these two attributes I can determine the paths others will take based on the events that are currently happening and what has already occurred. However, since my sealing, this ability has been dampened as a result of having my chakra divided."_

"…"

"_Ha ha, sometimes I forget who I'm talking to. What I'm saying is that with my abilities, rather than see the future, I can make what you would call a very well educated guess."_

Naruto cocked his head. A really good guess?

"That doesn't sound as impressive as the first description." he said, before raising his brow. He could have sworn he'd just heard a frustrated groan.

"_Of course it wouldn't sound impressive if I put it in simple terms!"_

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Right, sorry." he said, "So, what were you saying about my senses?"

"_Right. Think about when you went looking for Momochi Zabuza. You found him by picking up the smell of his apprentice. But that was only because that peculiar boy was unusually scented, something his master should have checked. What I want you to do is to focus each of your senses by manually controlling them."_

"… is this really necessary?" Naruto asked, "I'm already pretty good at that."

"… _you want to learn another Jutsu then?"_

"Yeah!" Naruto said, brightly.

"_Alright, but a warning. This Jutsu will act on its own after being used, a constant until you cancel it. Are you ready?"_

"Yeah, let's do this!" Naruto said, confidently.

"_Ok. Now, you know of course what a Henge is, this is a much more advanced version of that technique. It changes your very genetic structure. It can make your body capable of things you have never been capable of before. Now do as I say."_

Naruto whipped his head around in shock. Was that a scream?

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, running to where he heard her voice. He dodged wave after wave of kunai as he ran, all the while frantically searching.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto looked to his left to see Sasuke running not far from him. He looked a little worse for wear, but no more than Naruto did.

"Don't forget, she's under a genjutsu." Sasuke said, "Don't get caught in it."

Naruto nodded, paying close attention to his surroundings.

"_I'll take care of the genjutsu. Just find her, if you must."_

"There!" Naruto cried, spotting her ahead. She was hunched up, hiding in a bush from something neither he or Sasuke could see. They both dropped down beside her, Sasuke forming a hand sign.

"Release!" he said, touching Sakura's back.

"Sakura?" Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder. She span around and slapped his hand away.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, crawling back from him. Naruto stared at her, eyes wide with shock.

"Sakura…" he repeated, reaching out to her.

"No! Stay away you demon!" she cried, running away. Naruto's hand fell to his side, his expression frozen. Sasuke looked at Naruto and stood.

"Come on." he said, "Let's get out of here."

Naruto got to his feet and followed Sasuke silently. As they walked, Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"What do you care what she thinks of you?" he asked, "If she's got a problem with what's inside you, that doesn't give her a reason to treat you like that."

Naruto didn't answer immediately, his eyes were stuck on the ground.

"If I can't change how the people close to me feel, then how can I earn the respect of people I'm not close to?" he asked. Sasuke's brow creased at his question.

"What does it matter what _anyone _thinks of you?" he asked, "If they haven't gone through what you have, then they have no right to comment."

Naruto gave a small smile at Sasuke's words.

"But if there's no-one standing beside you, then you're always on your own." he said, "I'm tired of being alone."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, at a loss for words.

"I… guess it's not easy." he said, frowning, "Being alone with no-one to blame it on."

"But I do have someone to blame it on." Naruto said, surprising Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Sandaime Mizukage and the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto replied, his hands curling into fists, "It's their fault I'm alone."

"The Yondaime Hokage…" Sasuke repeated, understanding dawning on him, "He's the one who sealed the Kyubi in you, isn't he?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. And it was the Sandaime Mizukage who made the Kyubi attack Konoha in the first place."

"The Mizukage?" Sasuke repeated again, "Back then when you ran off, you went looking for information on the Mizukage, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know what Zabuza knew about him."

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock, "You met up with Zabuza?!"

"Iiiii probably shouldn't have told you that!" Naruto confessed, twitching nervously.

"But why would you seek him? Unless…" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening, "He's still alive, isn't he? And you want revenge on him."

"Well…" Naruto replied, scratching his chin, "Not _revenge,_ I wouldn't call it that."

"Then what?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"I don't know, I just have to find him." Naruto said, shrugging. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds longer before shaking his head.

"If this guy was the Mizukage, then you don't stand a chance against him as you are." he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Huh? I don't?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"The guy wouldn't be made Mizukage if he wasn't strong." Sasuke replied, "Even Zabuza would have been a weakling compared to this guy."

"… I could have beat Zabuza." Naruto said, meekly. Sasuke sighed.

"Sure, whatever." he said as they left the forest, "Anyway, off topic. What are you going to do about Sakura? She's our team mate and we can't cooperate if she's afraid of you. She already hates me."

"She doesn't hate you!" Naruto remarked, surprised, "She's just disappointed, that's all!"

"Whatever, I don't care about my relationship with her." Sasuke replied, "But you care about yours."

"It doesn't look like I can do anything." Naruto said, quietly. They entered Konoha and found the bench they had sat at earlier and resumed their positions. There were still a few Genin teams coming in, their Jonin sensei's handing paperwork to Izumo and Kotetsu.

""Well something needs to be done." Sasuke said, "She's dead weight as she is."

"Now that's no way to talk about your comrade."

Once again, Kakashi had appeared behind them. They both looked up at him as he leaned on the bench.

"So Sakura is still having trouble accepting the situation?" Kakashi thought aloud, "Your right Sasuke, this situation needs to be dealt with. If Sakura can't cooperate with her team then I'll have to remove her and probably send her back to the academy."

Kakashi sighed and vaulted over the bench, sitting between Naruto and Sasuke, resting his elbows on his knees.

"If we do that, then not only will you all be immediately disqualified from the Chunin exams, but the success rate of missions will be much lower with only three of us. Plus there's the diversity rule about having both genders in teams."

Sasuke stood up.

"I'll go talk to her." he said, staring to walk away.

"No, that won't work." Kakashi replied, "Sensitivity isn't exactly what you're best known for."

* * * * *

Sakura walked home, one hand on her arm. She had calmed down considerably since earlier. She had a sad expression on her face, which was understating the feelings inside her.

"_What's wrong with me?" _she thought, hating herself, _"Why can't I stop being so cruel to Naruto? He hasn't done anything to me, even when I deserved it. So why can't I get past this?"_

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked to her left, surprised.

"Iruka-sensei!" she said, smiling at her former teacher. He was sitting inside Ichiraku's with his hand holding the curtain aside, gesturing for her to come in. she did so, taking a seat beside him.

"It's been a while." Iruka said, "From what I've heard, you had a tough time in the Land of Waves."

"Well, not so much me." Sakura replied, giving a small smile, "I didn't really do anything, I just guarded Tazuna."

"Wasn't that your mission?" Iruka asked, frowning bemusedly.

"Well, yes but-"

"Then you did a good job." Iruka interrupted, smiling. Sakura blinked before smiling back.

"There's no need to pretend Iruka-sensei." she said, "I know you want to talk about Naruto."

"You always were my smartest student." Iruka chuckled, before putting on a more humble expression, "Yes, you're right. I heard from Kakashi that Naruto told you about… his condition."

Sakura's smile slid away. She rested her elbows on the counter and stared at her arms.

"Yeah, he did." she said in a small voice.

"I also heard that you didn't take it too well." Iruka added, looking at her concernedly.

"I don't understand why." Sakura said, "Despite having… _that_ inside him, he's still the same grinning idiot, I know that."

"That he is." Iruka agreed, grinning, "But I think you need to know more about his past, if you want to get past this."

"That's right, you know him better than anyone, don't you Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well I know him pretty well." Iruka replied, "Me and him used to hang out here a lot. I was actually waiting for him, he usually shows up around this time."

"Oh, we've been training." Sakura said, thinking sadly of earlier, "I… sort of said some things that hurt him, things I wish I'd never said."

"Why did you say them?"

"I was under a genjutsu, I swear!" Sakura said hurriedly, not wanting her old teacher to think badly of her, "It was part of the training and… when I was in it, I sort of lost it."

"I see…" Iruka replied, thoughtfully, "Well, I guess I should tell you about Naruto."

Sakura looked at Iruka, giving him her full attention. Iruka smiled appreciatively before speaking.

"Naruto's always been looked down upon because of what's inside him." he said, "Most of the village hates him for what he represents. In fact, almost the only people who never mistreated him are around you right now."

"Naruto's my best customer, I would never turn him away because of his predicament!" the owner, Teuchi, said.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it!" Ayame agreed, smiling.

"That's right." Iruka said, smiling at them both, "It's a pity no-one else here thinks like that. The other villagers haven't been very kind to Naruto. They've ignored him, bullied him and some would even go as far as to try and beat him, to make him suffer for something he has no control over."

Sakura stared at Iruka, horrified.

"They beat him?" she repeated, gaping, "They really did that?"

"The Hokage gave the order to all ninja that should they see Naruto in trouble they were to immediately assist him, but some were reluctant to obey."

"Even the ninja?" Sakura asked, her heart stopping, "He's gone through all that?"

"Yeah, but the amazing thing is, he never let them get him down. All he wants is to change their minds about him, to get them to respect him as a person and maybe even like him. I think that's why it hurts so much when you act like that around him, it reminds him of what he is."

Sakura held her hands to her heart, tears welling in her eyes.

"So, Sakura-chan, I ask you this." he said looking closely at her, "Do you think it's possible for you to accept him for who he is? He thinks the world of you, yet he thinks you hate him."

"He's a great kid." Ayame said, leaning on the counter, "If you let him show you that, then you can never hate him."

Sakura looked down at her hands, forcing back her tears. When she looked back up, they were gone.

"Ok… I think I need to talk to Naruto." she said, standing up.

"That sounds good." Iruka agreed, smiling encouragingly at her. Sakura waved to them all before leaving. She looked in the direction of Naruto's apartment and headed there, wondering what she should say. It didn't cross her mind how late it was, she wasn't paying attention to the time. She didn't realise until she reached the staircase outside his home, when she discovered a gate had been drawn across it and locked. She took a few steps back and looked up, seeing his light on.

"_It's Naruto, I don't think he'd mind me dropping by so late, would he?" _she thought. She bent her knees and leapt up to his floor, dropping silently onto the ground. She found his window and walked over to it, realising it was open. She peeked inside to see if he was in. The light was on, but the only presence in the room was Zenko, who was looking up at her, whining.

"_Oh no." _she thought. Before she could react, something small, soft and furry struck the back of her head, making her fall through the window and onto Naruto's bed.

"_How does he always do that?" _Sakura wondered, her face pressed into Naruto's quilt.

"Uh, Sakura? Why are you on my bed?"

Sakura froze. She slowly looked up, a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Heh heh, this looks bad." she said before pausing. Naruto was standing in the doorway to his room, his hair heavy with water, like he's just been in the shower. When this thought reached her mind, she bolted to a standing position, facing away from Naruto, blushing furiously.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you're wearing a towel!" Sakura replied, her face completely flushed. Naruto looked down, realising she was right. He reached into his drawer and pulled out his pyjamas, putting them on while Sakura's back was turned. Just in case she was still shy, he put a gown on top of it.

"It's safe now." Naruto said, smiling. Carefully, Sakura turned her head, looking relieved at Naruto's change of dress.

"Your face is all red!" Naruto remarked, giggling. Sakura giggled as well, but more out of nervousness. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, smiling reassuringly at Naruto.

"I'm sorry about this." she said, "I don't want you think I do this sort of thing."

"It's ok!" Naruto replied, brightly, "Is there something you wanted?"

Sakura blinked, before remembering why she was here.

"_Oh boy." _she thought, _"This really isn't the right kind of situation to be talking about this."_

Naruto cocked his head, "Are you ok?"

"I- yeah." Sakura replied, feeling sweat forming on her brow, "I just… I just wanted to say…"

She hesitated, unsure of what she was doing. She was aware that he was staring at her, she decided to get this out in the open as fast as possible. She bent her back, bowing with her eyes screwed up.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you!" she said quickly, "I don't think you're any of the things I said you were, please forgive me!"

She kept her eyes shut tightly, awaiting a response from Naruto. When one didn't come, she nervously opened her eyes and straightened her back slightly, looking up at-

She gasped. Naruto was right in front of her, with his arms wrapped around her. His head was next to hers, she couldn't see his face. He pulled her into a close hug.

"It's ok!" Naruto said, brightly, "I'm glad you're talking to me again!"

Sakura felt her face reddening again, but she was smiling. Naruto really didn't have any boundaries, did he?

"So… are we ok?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Yep!" Naruto replied, a little too loud and a little too close to her ear.


	9. The kit & the pup

Yeah yeah yeah, I know what I said about fox metaphors, so shaddap. Hopefully i'll be able to move on to relevant plot items soon, seeing as most of what's happening is just buildup. I think I'm gonna enjoy writing the next couple of chapters, seeing as Gaara will be in them. One of the reviewers said that they hoped Zenko and Yako would get a backstory. Let me know what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I seriously doubt anyone here would think that i own Naruto, right?

**

* * *

**

**The kit and the pup**

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned around, smiling at Ino.

"Hey!" she said, greeting her friend, "Did you just get back from a mission?"

"Yeah." Ino replied, groaning, "We had to baby-sit some kids for a couple of days, it was sooo annoying!"

"Oh that's right, you're still doing D-ranks, aren't you?" Sakura asked, teasingly. Ino frowned at her.

"What are you say- no way!" she said, eyes widening, "You got a _C-rank?!_"

"Wellll, officially yes." Sakura said, arrogantly, "But the client pulled one over on us, it was more like an A-rank."

"No way!" Ino said, disbelievingly, "You expect me to believe something like that?!"

"Why don't you just read my mind and see for yourself?" Sakura replied, putting a hand on her hip and smirking. Ino frowned again before forming a hand-sign. Sakura could feel Ino's chakra in her mind, it wasn't very pleasant.

"Oh. My. God." Ino said, shocked, "How the hell did you get a mission like that?!"

"Naruto demanded it from the Hokage." Sakura replied, "I guess Hokage-sama and Naruto are pretty close or something."

"Naruto made a demand to the Hokage?!" Ino repeated, "And he got away with it?! God damn, I wish I was on your team! My team's so boring!"

"And you're troublesome." Shikamaru replied, appearing behind Ino.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Asuma sent me to get you." Shikamaru replied, "We've got another mission."

"Already?!" Ino groaned, "We just got back from our last one!"

"D-rank missions don't require a lot of recovery time." Shikamaru replied, "It's troublesome, but that's the way it is."

"Ha-ha!" Sakura said, childishly, "We got the week off for possible emotional trauma!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ino exclaimed, desperately, "When are we gonna get our break!"

"Hey Sakura-san, I heard your sensei signed your team up for the Chunin exams." Shikamaru said, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, we'll do our best!" Sakura replied, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Ino shrieked, "You're getting in the Chunin exams too?! That's it, come on Shikamaru! We're going to have a word with Asuma!"

"Tch. Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled as he was dragged away by Ino. Sakura giggled as she turned around and headed on her way. It looked like she was finally surpassing Ino. And Ino was hating it. She paused for a second, trying to remember why she was out in the first place.

"Did you forget something?"

Once again, Sakura turned to find someone talking to her. This time it was Kakashi, who was wearing his usual bored expression.

"Oh, um, actually, I was looking for Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh? I saw them a few hours ago." Kakashi said, "They told me they were going for some special training. It was Naruto's idea, I think he's come up with something."

"Naruto? _He _came up with something?" Sakura asked, certain she'd misheard. Kakashi chuckled.

"Those were my thoughts as well, but apparently that's the case." he said.

"Well then… I better not interrupt them." Sakura said, a little disappointed. Kakashi stared at her.

"I know that look." he said, "An old team mate of mine used to wear it. Naruto and Sasuke are progressing very quickly, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, they are." Sakura agreed.

"But you feel like you're not improving at all." Kakashi noted, "Well, I'm not doing anything right now, would you like to get to some training?"

"I- yes, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura said, excitedly. Kakashi chuckled again before walking off to one of the training grounds, with Sakura close behind. Far ahead in that direction, Naruto and Sasuke were training hard.

"Hah, hah, hah." Naruto panted, his hands on his knees. Sasuke was on one knee, as out of breath as Naruto.

"This… isn't easy." Naruto said, wiping sweat from his brow. He looked at Sasuke, who was opposite him about ten metres away.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed, "But considering the time it takes to master this sort of thing, we're doing above average."

"But with the Chunin exams so close," Naruto said, "Are we moving fast enough?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, getting to his feet, "Let's try it again."

* * * * *

A few hours later, Naruto and Sasuke stopped their training and headed back to the village.

"I guess it'll have to do." Sasuke said, "It's dangerous as it is, but maybe when the time comes to use it we'll be more focused."

"Focus." Naruto repeated, a tired look on his face, "Why is that so hard?"

"We've got a lot on our minds, it's distracting us." Sasuke replied, "Anyway, it won't make a difference worrying about it now."

"I guess." Naruto said, before perking up, "You wanna get some ramen?"

"Sure, why not?" Sasuke replied, smirking at Naruto's predictability. They enters the streets and headed to Ichiraku's, which wasn't far off. Sasuke realised he'd never been there before, but trusted that Naruto could get there blindfolded.

"Now there's a thought." Sasuke said. In a flash he whipped his hand back and pulled Naruto's headband down so it covered his eyes.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Naruto asked, startled.

"Find the ramen shop like that." Sasuke said, "Let's see how good your memory is."

"OK!" Naruto exclaimed, saluting.

"_Wow, what do you know, he did it."_ Sasuke thought, brow raised as the stood outside Ichiraku's. Naruto gave him a victorious grin before readjusting his headband and stepping inside. Ayame turned around as the two of them entered, a sweet smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun!" she said, greeting her and her father's best customer, "The usual?"

"Yep!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Coming right up!" Ayame said, before turning to Sasuke, "This your first time here? What can I get you?"

"Just the regular, but don't put anything sweet in it, I hate that." Sasuke said, taking a seat.

"Sure thing! Dad!" she called, "We've got orders!"

"Right!" Teuchi said, waving to Naruto and Sasuke, "They'll be ready in a minute!"

Sasuke nodded, before turning to Naruto.

"You come here every day?" he asked.

"Yep, every chance I get!" Naruto replied, happily.

"Yeah, the only thing bigger than his tab is his stomach!" Ayame agreed, giving Naruto a strong hint.

"I hear ya!" Naruto said, waving the statement away, "I'm taking part in the Chunin exams, when I pass them I'll probably get paid more. That's how it works, right?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, resting his head on his hand, "It's probably just that you get higher ranked missions that pay more."

"You're entering the Chunin exams?" Teuchi asked, placing two full bowls of ramen in front of the boys, "They start tomorrow, don't they? In that case, take these on the house! You'll need to get your strength up!"

"Another reason why profits are low!" Ayame said, annoyed at her father's generosity.

"If it's too much trouble, we'll pay you." Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's exasperated look.

"Oh, not at all!" Ayame replied hurriedly. Teuchi chuckled.

"She's as aggressive as her mother, but customer satisfaction is still her top priority!" he said, proudly. Sasuke stared at the two for a second, before shrugging and picking up his chopsticks.

About a half hour later, Naruto and Sasuke left the ramen bar with full stomachs.

"How did you get me to do that?" Sasuke asked, his brow twitching. Naruto chuckled.

"I know you hate to lose!" he said grinning at another victory, twelve bowls to four.

"It's still early." Sasuke noted, seeing that the sun was high in the sky, "But after all that, I'm exhausted. What now?"

Naruto cocked his head. Something had caught his nose.

"Hey, I can smell Sakura!" he said, before grimacing, "Ew, she smells sweaty."

"She must have been training." Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, I can smell some other people too." Naruto said, frowning, "But I don't recognize them, I don't think they're from around here."

"What?" Sasuke asked, staring at Naruto, "Maybe they're- where are they?"

"Over there." Naruto replied, pointing to a side street. Sasuke nodded.

"You go there, I'll come round another way." he said, "I don't like the look of things."

Naruto nodded, heading towards Sakura. Now that he thought about it, he could smell Konohamaru as well. What was he doing there? Naruto rounded the corner and came to a stop. Up ahead, Konohamaru's friends were hiding behind Sakura, who was facing a strangely dressed guy and girl. The guy was holding something, it looked like-

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH KONOHAMARU?!"

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise. The guy smirked at him.

"I was thinking about beating him half to death." he said, "But your attitude pisses me off, so I think I'll beat him the other half as well!"

"Boss! Help me!" Konohamaru gasped.

"Kankuro!" the girl cried, too late. Kankuro's brow shot up as he felt a kunai pressed against his neck.

"Let him go." Sasuke ordered, "One slip and I'll cut your jugular vein. Then your heart will pump all of the blood out your body."

Kankuro grunted in annoyance, but he released Konohamaru, ho ran behind Sakura with his friends. Naruto saw Sasuke lower his kunai and walk towards him and the others, but before he reached them, Kankuro pulled out a large bundle.

"Sasuke look out!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke leapt towards them, holding his kunai up as he face Kankuro and the girl.

"You're going to use Karasu?!" the girl cried.

"Kankuro. Stop."

Everyone turned to look up at a nearby tree, where a mysterious figure had appeared. A red haired boy in dark clothing, with a gourd strapped to his back.

"Gaara- I-" Kankuro exclaimed, worriedly.

"Your pathetic." Gaara said, quietly and coldly, "You're a disgrace to our village."

"It's my fault!" Kankuro said, "I went too far and I-"

"Shut up." Gaara said, "I'll kill you."

Naruto stared at Gaara, a feeling of fear brewing inside.

"_This guy."_ he thought, _"He says such things, in such an uncaring way. But his killer intent… I fell like it's crushing me!"_

"_What is that smell? Is that… the Ichibi?"_

Naruto's eyes widened. What did he just say? This guy is…?

"I'm sorry about him." Gaara said, looking at Naruto and the others. Naruto had a feeling his eyes lingered on Sasuke for a second, as if assessing him.

Suddenly he has a strange feeling.

* * * * *

Back in Naruto's apartment, Zenko and Yako were sitting on his bed, not really doing much of anything. Yako was looking at his own whiskers, batting at them with his paw. He heard a strange noise and looked to his twin. Zenko let out a large yawn and lay down for a nap. Yako made a look that almost seemed like a grin.

* * * * *

Naruto grinned, his hands bunching up into fists. He could feel his heart rate increasing and could feel adrenaline pouring through his body. As he stood there, his body visibly shook, the look of pure excitement appeared terrifying on his face.

"Can any of you smell that?" he asked, in a loud, clear voice. He felt Gaara's eyes fall on him, even though his own head was bowed.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked, the same killer intent wrapping itself around every word.

"I can smell something." Naruto said, slowly raising his head, "It smells familiar. Almost like…"

His eyes met Gaara's, red and determined.

"Demon." Naruto finished, smirking. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto, interest and bloodlust on his face. Everyone else was giving Naruto wary looks, Konohamaru and his friends were terrified.

"And who are you?" he asked, stoically. Naruto snickered in an almost bestial manner.

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto." he said, "But I think it's what's inside me that you're really interested in."

Gaara's eyes widened, but his posture maintained. He didn't reply to his words, but Naruto could sense the feelings and thoughts coursing through this strange boy.

"You're here for the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked, "I guess I'll see you there. Man I hope there's a fighting stage! I'd love to see what yours could do against mine!"

Sakura looked at Naruto in fear. He was sounding a lot like the genjutsu Naruto from yesterday. But this time she had faith in Naruto, she wouldn't run. But as she looked between him and Gaara, she saw what he was talking about. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about these two that was the same, almost like they were kindred spirits.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I accept your challenge." Gaara said, his composure unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Naruto's smirk widened. He glanced at Kankuro and the girl.

"These two your team mates?" he asked.

"Yes, they are my siblings Temari and Kankuro." Gaara said, without taking his eyes off Naruto.

"Siblings?" Naruto repeated, "Looks like I made a wrong guess. Sorry you guys."

Temari and Kankuro both shared a disgruntled look, but neither said a word. Gaara watched Naruto silently for a few seconds, before looking at Sasuke.

"You there, what's your name?" he asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"You first." he said, untrustingly.

"I am Subaku no Gaara." Gaara replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said, leaping down to his siblings, "I look forward to killing you both."

With that, the three of them disappeared, leaving Naruto and the others alone.

* * * * *

Back at Naruto's apartment, Yako was facing Zenko as his brother slept. He was watching Zenko's tail swishing in his sleep, a mischievous look spreading across his face. He bent his knees, his own tail wagging cheekily, and pounced, startling Zenko into conciousness.

* * * * *

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked uncertainly. Naruto, who had his back to them, straightened up, his fists uncurling. His head slowly turned towards them, as if to see who was there. Sakura felt very nervous about what she thought she might see.

"Anyone wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"We just did idiot!" Sasuke replied, his brow twitching.

"Oh, right." Naruto said, remembering. Konohamaru came out from behind Sakura, a strange look on his face.

"Boss, the way you spoke to that guy just now, it was really scary!" he said, his friends nodding in agreement.

"Hm?" Naruto said, cocking his head.

"That was so awesome!" Konohamaru exclaimed, his friends nodding in agreement, "Can you show me how to be that cool?"

"Maybe some other time!" Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Konohamaru!"

"What is it Moegi-chan?" Konohamaru asked, looking at one of his friends.

"We've gotta go!" she said. Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"You're right!" he said, running off, "See you later boss!"

"Later boss!" his friends chimed, running away as well. Naruto grinned and waved to them, before seeing Sakura and Sasuke's strange expressions.

"What happened just now?" Sasuke asked.

"I've seen you look like that before, but you've never acted in such a way!" Sakura agreed. Naruto scratched his head, confused.

"Aw man, I went a little crazy didn't I?" he asked, before sighing, "I guess I should explain. Follow me."

He led them back to his apartment, where Zenko was currently chasing Yako. Sasuke stepped in and looked around.

"Nice place." he said, leaning on the wall. Sakura, who had been there just the other day, sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed. Naruto climbed onto it, sitting atop his pillow. He had picked up both Zenko and Yako, holding one on either side.

"I guess I should start by telling you about the Kyubi." he said, petting the twin foxes, "See… he talks to me. All my life I've heard him, whenever I'm alone or afraid, he's been there to comfort me, and guide me away from a dark place."

"The Kyubi did that?" Sakura asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, he's always there, always listening. He's given everything to me, he's trained me, taught me virtues, all sorts of stuff. I wouldn't be who I am without him."

He smiled down and Zenko and Yako, who were both lying down.

"And then there's these guys." he said.

"What about them? Do they have something to do with the Kyubi?" Sakura asked, gasping. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." he said, a distant look on his face, "A few months ago, maybe four or five, a couple of guys were chasing me. They said I'd stolen from them, which was completely bogus. I ran into an alley, trying to get away, but I tripped over some waste bags and fell over, hitting my head off the wall. I was out, but I came to quickly. I heard a weird noise and looked back, and there was these two. They attacked the guys, who ran away almost immediately."

"So what you're saying," Sasuke said, "Is that the Kyubi created these two?"

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Well, they're chakra entities, just like the Kyubi." Naruto explained, even though he never understood it himself, "But the Kyubi gave them a link to my mind, these two are a part of me."

Sakura and Sasuke both stared at the little foxes, shock on their faces. Naruto looked down to Zenko, who was resting his head on his paws.

"Zenko is my nice side, the side that wants to protect people and keep them from harm."

Then he looked down to Yako, who was lying on his side, tongue lolling.

"Yako is my childish side. He loves pulling pranks and having fun. But he also loves getting into fights."

Sakura and Sasuke looked between the two, feeling more than a bit confused.

"But see, they're both still linked to me." Naruto said, "The Kyubi gave them to me as a way of helping me with self control. By looking after these two and making sure they're both well, I can keep the balance of my personality stable. The problem is, depending on the state of one of them, it can change who I am. I'm guessing the reason I was like that back there was that Zenko had fallen asleep, so my nice side was asleep and my wild side was wide awake. You know what I mean?"

Sakura and Sasuke were silent. Sakura watched the two little foxes, surprised of the power inside them. Sasuke was looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"So this is the power of the Kyubi." he muttered, "He can make you stronger than any ninja with twice the experience."

"Well, he helps me out." Naruto admitted, "But he won't teach me any big stuff, said it would be too suspicious."

"_Naruto!"_

"Suspicious?" Sasuke repeated, "Why would the Kyubi want to keep from looking suspicious?"

Naruto mentally face palmed. No wonder dad was mad, he'd just made a big mistake.

"He thinks if I become too strong too fast, enemy ninja might realise what's inside me and that would make me a target." he said, thinking fast, "It's a way of protecting himself."

"Right." Sasuke said, nodding, "I guess that makes sense."

Naruto grinned as his dad let out a sigh of relief. Sakura shifted on the bed so she was sitting cross legged. Sasuke smirked at her.

"You're looking very comfortable." he remarked. Sakura blushed slightly as she remembered the night before.

Sasuke stood up straight, looking out the window.

"There's just one thing I want to know." he said, "If the Kyubi is capable of the things you say he is, then he can freely use his own chakra without resistance. So why hasn't he released himself?"

"Because he can do more inside my body than outside." Naruto replied, without looking at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, brow creasing.

"When the Yondaime Hokage sealed him inside, he only sealed half of him in me." Naruto said, "The other half is in the Shinigami. So without me, he has no access to Yin chakra and so he can't use his full power."

"He has no Yin chakra." Sasuke repeated clenching his fists. He then shook his head, "None of this matters. We should be preparing for the exam tomorrow."

"You're right." Sakura said, getting to her feet, "Should we do some more training?"

"Training will only get us so far." Sasuke said, "We should work on chakra control, or study our old textbooks. Either way, there's no reason to stick together for this, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sasuke left with that, waving casually. Sakura was about to leave as well, but hesitated. Naruto cocked his head at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm- I'm just nervous about tomorrow, is all." she replied, nervously, "I don't know if I'm good enough to pass the exams."

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked, "You'll do great! You're the smartest person I know!"

"Oh, I don't know about that!" Sakura said, shyly. Naruto nodded.

"Every time Kakashi wants something explained to us, he always asks you to do it." he said, "I think you're even smarter than him!"

Sakura giggled. Naruto really knew how to cheer her up.

"Thanks Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, leaving.

"Bye!" Naruto called as the door closed. He smiled to himself, sliding off hid bed. He walked over to his window and looked outside it, watching as Sakura and Sasuke went their separate ways. He decided it was too early to turn in, so he too went outside to find some people he hadn't seen in a while. He knew exactly where he'd find them and as usual he was right.

Inside a local barbecue restaurant, Naruto found Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey guys!" he said taking a seat next to Kiba, who had his mouth full of meat.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Shikamaru said.

"Nope!" Naruto exclaimed, "Kakashi made the rule that me and my team mates don't use suffixes, so no-one will use them on me!"

"I guess that's a little less troublesome." Shikamaru replied, grinning, "I'd be glad of it, but that team mate of yours got Ino all riled up. Now Asuma's got us taking part in the Chunin exams."

"So you guys are entering as well?" Kiba asked, after swallowing heavily.

"Yeah, but we'll probably fail." Choji replied glumly.

"Don't say that Choj, we'll be fine." Shikamaru said, "Then again, if we do fail then we'll be able to avoid troublesome situations."

"Lazy guy." Kiba joked, "But then again, if you pass and you become a Chunin, you can stop doing missions and teach at the academy or something."

"Great just what I need." Shikamaru replied, "Trying to teach a bunch of snot nosed kids."

Naruto's brow rose as he felt Kiba nudge him. Carefully, he glanced at Kiba who gestured to a vial in his hand. Naruto had to supress a grin; he knew _exactly _what that was. In an obvious manner, he looked past Shikamaru at the door.

"Shikamaru, your mother looks mad!" he said.

"What?!" Shikamaru exclaimed, whipping his head back. In a flash, Kiba flipped the lid off the vial and poured its contents into Shikamaru's drink, sitting back down before lazy boy noticed.

"That's not my mom." he said, sighing with relief. Naruto and Kiba watched anxiously as he picked up his drink and brought it up to his lips. Under the table, they both fist tapped, anticipating what was about to happen. But then Shikamaru hesitated, a thoughtful look on his face.

"But now that you mention it, she did tell me to pick some stuff up from the store." he said, standing, "Hey Choj, finish that for me will ya?"

Choji nodded without looking up.

"I'm kinda short on cash at the moment, so I'll leave the bill to you guys, is that alright?" Shikamaru asked, without awaiting an answer. He turned and walked away, giving them a two-fingered salute as he left. Naruto and Kiba both watched nervously as Choji grabbed Shikamaru's drink and downed it in a few gulps.

"_Oh no!" _Naruto thought, _"He shouldn't have drunk it that fast!"_

Choji dropped his cup, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Suddenly his skin darkened to a reddish shade and his pupils dilated.

"Secret Inuzuka medicine; liquid soldier pill." Kiba whispered, "My mom's gonna kill me."

"FOOD!" Choji yelled, chopsticks flying, "FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!!!"


	10. A cheater prospers

Damn, this one was later than I intended. Dunno if it was the same with everyone but I've had a tough time getting into my account here. anyway, heopefully the next chapter will show up on time, i'd be really irritated if the same thing happened again. I just found the english dub of the shippuden series, Gaara's voice is awesome! Deidara's is pretty cool too, but not like i imagined. I hear a lot about how people get annoyed at those who enjoyed the dub, but i've gotta say, it's a lot easier to enjoy what's going on when your eyes aren't glued to the subtitles. that's fair enough, right?

Disclaimer: Is there really any point in writing these? most people skip them anyway. And yes I know it sounds dumb that i'm typing all this up when i don't think anyone is going to read it!

* * *

**A cheater prospers**

The next day, Naruto met up with Sakura and Sasuke as they walked to the academy for the first exam. The streets were crowded with Genin headed to the same place. Naruto smiled at the strange clothes they were wearing.

"Fashions are so different in other countries!" Sakura said, eying the strangers eagerly.

"Typical." Sasuke muttered, annoyed, "How about you keep your mind on the exam, can you do that?"

Naruto smiled to himself. Despite his tough demeanour, it was obvious that Sasuke was concerned about the exam.

"It's ok Sasuke!" he said, "You don't have to worry, you'll do fine!"

"Baka, that's not what I meant!" Sasuke replied, his brow twitching, "We shouldn't let ourselves get distracted by the other teams."

"You're right Sasuke!" Sakura agreed, "We represent Konoha, so we need to be strong!"

"Don't help me!" Sasuke ordered, becoming angrier, "That's not what I'm saying either!"

"Then what is it?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Tch. Forget it." Sasuke said, dismissing the conversation.

"You don't want people thinking Konoha's strong, you want people to know _you're _strong, right?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. Sasuke smirked.

"That's it." he said, "The idiot's got it."

"Hey don't call me an idiot!"

Sakura giggled, hiding it behind her hands. They reached the academy and walked inside, surprised to find Kakashi in there waiting for them.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to wish you guys luck." he replied in a tired voice.

"So you don't have any idea what this first exam is going to be?" Sasuke asked, arms folded.

"Sorry, I know nothing of it." Kakashi admitted, "You'll just have to find out for yourselves."

"So where are we supposed to go?" Naruto asked. Kakashi gestured behind him.

"It's somewhere back there. Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

Kakashi walked past them, giving a small wave as he left. Naruto and the others looked at each other before walking through the doors and into the hallway.

"What's the big idea?!" someone yelled, "Let us in already!"

The hallway was filled with Genin, all of them facing the same direction. Naruto and Sasuke pushed forward with Sakura close behind. At the front of the crowd two strange looking Shinobi guarded a door.

"If you want through, you'll have to fight us!" one of them said, challengingly.

"Come on!" one of the Genin pleaded, "Our sensei said room 301 was where the first exam is being held, get out of our way!"

"Room 301?" Sasuke repeated quietly, glancing at the door number.

"You see it too Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Come on."

Sasuke pushed towards the staircase. Sakura was watching the two guarding the door and didn't notice Sasuke leaving. Naruto realised this and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed shyly. Suddenly Naruto was sent flying through the crowd by an unseen force.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled, getting to his feet. The crowd had parted, leaving only him and someone else. Naruto got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. When he spotted the other person, his eyes widened.

"Lee?!" he exclaimed, "Why'd you hit me?"

"Naruto-kun, you may be a friend but I won't forgive you for manhandling a lady!" Lee declared, taking a combative pose, "That is no way to treat a poor defenceless- OW!"

Lee fell to the ground as he was struck by a girl with brown hair tied up in twin buns.

"Lee-kun, I hope you weren't about to say 'girl'!" she said, brow twitching angrily.

"Not at all Tenten-chan!" Lee promised, a worried look on his face.

"Oh? Then what were you going to say?" Tenten asked, challengingly. Lee faltered for a second before turning back to face Naruto.

"That is not the point!" he said, "I have a duty to-"

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK WHEN WE'RE TALKING!" Tenten shrieked, striking Lee again.

"_This is bad!" _Naruto thought, _"I don't wanna fight Lee! I need to create a diversion!"_

"HEY!" he yelled, "THIS IS THE WRONG FLOOR! THEY PUT A GENJTSU ON THE DOOR!"

The crowd looked around themselves uncertainly. Then as one they all rushed to the staircase, pushing the people ahead of them. Naruto managed to lose Lee in the crowd, finally catching up with Sasuke and Sakura, who had gotten ahead of him.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto replied, catching his breath, "Lee just got over excited is all."

"Come on, the waiting room is in here." Sasuke said, leading them through double doors. Inside, a lot of tough-looking Genin were waiting. Naruto looked around, his eyes wide. Most of the Genin ignored them, but some decided to come over.

"Hey, you guys finally made it." Shikamaru said, his hands resting behind his head, "I hear you guys gave Choji a good meal yesterday."

"You bastard!" Kiba exclaimed, "I'm flat broke 'cos of you!"

"What can I say? That's what happens when you try to drug me."

"Wha- how the hell did you know about that?!"

Shikamaru held up a finger.

"I saw your shadow." he said. He then held up another finger.

"I heard the liquid drop into my cup."

Another finger.

"And finally; you guys are predictable."

Both Naruto and Kiba's faces fell. It was not often that _they _were called predictable, hell, Naruto was the Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja of Konoha! And damn it he was proud of that!

"All right then wise guy, what number am I thinking of?" Naruto demanded.

"Nine."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you know that?!"

"Look at your hands."

Naruto blinked before complying.

"Your right thumb is twitching." Shikamaru said, "I've known you for a long time and you always counted with your hands. So if you're thinking of a number and any of your fingers are reacting, then it's easy to see what you're thinking."

Naruto fumed.

"One more time!" he challenged.

"Fifteen thousand and ten, or more specifically, fifteen ten, your birthday."

Naruto's face fell again, Sasuke giving him a strange look.

"Are you really that stupid?" he asked, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Kiba-kun."

Naruto and Kiba turned around. Shino and Hinata were standing behind them. Naruto smiled broadly.

"Hi Hinata!" he said. His smile slipped when he saw Hinata's face flush.

"Oh, I- um," she stammered, "he-hello… Naruto-kun."

Kiba grinned broadly, putting his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Aw come Hinata, don't ya know Naruto doesn't like suffixes?" he asked teasingly. Hinata gave him a shocked look.

"K-Kiba-kun!" she protested, wriggling out of his grip. Kiba smirked at her.

"Go on, say it." he ordered. Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Slowly, she turned to face Naruto, who was still smiling at her.

"You- you don't like suffixes, N-Naru…to?" Hinata asked, shyly. Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"Nope!" he exclaimed, his energy throwing Hinata a little.

"Oh! Ok then." she said in her small voice.

"Naruto, how are you doing?" Shino asked. Naruto always thought it was strange how Shino could ask such casual questions in his stoic way. It always felt like Shino was just humouring him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Naruto replied, smiling.

"I'm fine also." Shino said, "Thank you for asking."

"Hey, you guys are all from Konoha right?"

Everybody turned to the voice that called out to them. An older looking boy walked towards them, waving. He had white hair tied in a ponytail and round glasses on his face. Beneath those glasses were sharp looking eyes. With eyes like those, there was no mistaking this guy was smart.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, a look of mistrust on his face. The boy grinned apologetically.

"Oh, sorry." he said, "My name is Yakushi Kabuto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"How do you know who I am?" Sasuke demanded, disliking Kabuto.

"Well… I guess since we're all from Konoha it can't hurt to tell you." Kabuto said, scratching his chin, "I'm an information collector. I keep data on all the ninja I encounter for future reference. Here, let me show you."

He reached back into his pouch and pulled out what looked like a deck of cards. He placed his hand on the top of the deck and closed his eyes. Then from a seemingly random point, he drew a card, showing it to the others.

"This is all the data I have on Uchiha Sasuke." he said. Everyone drew in close to get a better look, almost all of them then looked to Kabuto questioningly.

"It's blank." Naruto stated, as if everyone else hadn't realised. Kabuto smirked knowingly. He put the card down on the floor blank side up and placed his finger in the centre. He then made a hand sign and began twitching the finger on the card, causing it to spin at an increasing speed. Then a puff of smoke appeared, surprising the group. When the smoke dissipated, an image of Sasuke appeared on the card. Everyone studied the card closely.

"As you can see, all of the information on Sasuke-san is here." Kabuto said, self righteously, "Of course, it won't be prefect. I finished this a few days ago, who knows how much Sasuke-san has changed in that time?"

Sasuke placed his hand over the card, hiding the information on it.

"That's enough." he said, "I don't want the whole world knowing what I'm capable of just yet."

"Ooh, how ominous." Kabuto said, smirking. But he complied, putting the card away.

"Me next! Me next!" Naruto said, excitedly, "Let me see what you've got on me!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, is it?" Kabuto asked, "I don't have any information on you. The Hokage forbade me from 'invading your privacy', so I don't have anything on you."

Kabuto's eyes suddenly widened, as if he'd just got an idea.

"Hey, but if I have your permission, then its alright, right?" he asked

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sasuke said, standing. Kabuto ignored this and looked into Naruto's eyes pleadingly.

"Please Naruto, I'd hate to have an incomplete collection!" he begged, his hands clasped together. Naruto cocked his head before grinning broadly.

"Sure, go for it!" he said, "It'd be cool if to see what you think of my abilities!"

Kabuto grinned, "That's great, thank you very much!"

The two of them stood up, everyone else already had.

"I'll be sure to let you know of my findings!" Kabuto said, smiling as he turned away.

"Naruto, are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked, "I don't trust that guy."

"Sounds like the whole reason he came here was to ask Naruto's permission to study him." Shikamaru agreed, "He's making you out to be a test subject or something."

"Na, it's fine!" Naruto said, positively, "I don't think he'll get very much anyway!"

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, shrugging, "But what worries me is that he said Naruto was the only one he doesn't have any data on. Does that mean he's been watching all of us?"

"That pervert!" Ino fumed, "Has he been following me around?!"

"I think you're missing the point." Shino said, "Someone who has too much information can turn out to be a liability. He shouldn't be so open with his knowledge."

Naruto, who was quickly losing interest in the discussion, started looking around the room. It didn't take him long to spot the person he was looking for. Gaara was watching him as well, his face expressionless. Naruto smiled and gave the peace sign, to which Gaara glared at. As he looked further around the room, he saw a couple of Genin approaching Kabuto in a threatening manner.

"Hey brain box, hand over those flash cards!" one of the Genin ordered, a brown haired guy with a respirator on. In fact, as he looked he saw that all three of them were wearing respirators. But this one had hair kind of like Kakashi's. Kabuto turned to face the Shinobi, a surprised look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." he replied, defiantly. Although his face was covered, Naruto could see the Shinobi smirking. He reached forward and grabbed Kabuto by the shirt, lifting him into the air.

"Gagh, what are you doing?!" Kabuto demanded struggling.

"Hey let go of him!" Naruto yelled, running to help. But before he got there, the respirator-wearing Shinobi was lifted off his feet and thrown to the floor.

"There will be no fighting during my exam!" yelled a large man wearing a black jacket.

"That guy!" Ino whispered, "I've seen him, he works with my dad!"

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off the man.

"He's the head of ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force, Morino Ibiki!"

"Scumbags!" Ibiki yelled to everyone in the room, "I am the head of ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force, Morino Ibiki!"

"This guys got some ego, doesn't he?" Kiba asked.

"You shouldn't talk of big ego's, Kiba-kun." Shino replied.

"Shut up!" Kiba growled. Ibiki turned and headed towards a door separate from the one they all came through.

"Move it you worthless trash!" he barked, "I am the proctor for your first exam and you will all do as I say!"

Everyone in the room followed Ibiki into what looked like a large classroom… wait.

"Oh no." Naruto breathed, a look of terror on his face, "This is a written exam?!"

"Come on Naruto, move it." Sasuke said, giving him a small shove.

"You have all been given designated seats!" Ibiki said, taking his place at the front of the class, "Sit your asses down!"

Naruto gulped and found his seat. To his disappointment, it was right at the front of the class. He sat down and slumped on the desk, a feeling of impending doom rising in his gut.

"Oh… h-hello again… N-Naruto." Hinata stammered, taking her seat next to him. Naruto smiled at her.

"You're sitting next to me?" he asked. Hinata blushed.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to sit somewhere else?" she asked, uncertainly.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed, making her jump, "Having you here might make this thing a little more bearable!"

Hinata's face completely flushed when he said this. But Naruto didn't see this as he'd turned behind him to find Sakura and Sasuke, who were both sitting at different points. He gave them a wave, to which Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked. By the time Naruto had turned back to face the front, Hinata's face was almost its normal colour. Once everyone had taken their seats, Ibiki spoke again.

"All right, this is your first exam." he said, "It is a written test of your knowledge as ninja. Each of ten questions becomes progressively difficult. Each of you starts the exam with ten points and for every question you fail to answer correctly you shall lose a point. Any candidate who scores five or less points will be disqualified, along with his team mates. On either side are Chunin's who are keeping an eye out for cheaters. If you are caught cheating three times, you and your team will be disqualified from the exam. On your papers you will find nine questions. At the end of the exam you will be asked the tenth and final question. Now begin!"

Everyone turned over their test sheets and stared at the page. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the questions.

"_There's no way I can answer these!" _he thought, panicking, _"What do I do?!"_

"_This is a chance to prove your abilities. I won't be helping you here, you must figure it out on your own."_

Naruto's face fell. He was done for.

"_Well… maybe there's one thing."_

Naruto felt hope as his dad said those words. Then he felt something else, another emotion rising. Excitement. He cast a thought to the two young foxes back home and had an idea of what the situation was like their.

"_Have a nice dream Zenko." _He thought, secretly forming a hand sign.

Further back in the class, Sakura was frowning at her test sheet, but still doing relatively well. She had answered quite a few of the questions, pretty confident that she'd got them right.

"_Tap, tap, tap."_

Sakura looked up, wondering what that noise was. She, along with almost all the other Genin, gaped. Naruto had gotten out of his seat and was walking straight towards her. Everyone watched silently as he shifted past a couple of people in Sakura's row, until he reached her. He then looked down at her test paper and smiled. He gave her a thumbs up before returning to his seat. All the Genin looked at the Chunin's on either side, wondering how they'd react to this. But to their surprise, all the Chunin were staring hard at their clipboards, not paying Naruto the slightest bit of attention. Even Ibiki was looking out the window, apparently interested in a particular bird that was nesting in a tree. Naruto then set to work scribbling answers down onto his test paper. He then sat back with his hands resting against the back of his head, a satisfied look on his face. Everyone continued to stare at him, unable to comprehend what just happened. Naruto felt their eyes on him and glanced back, a confused look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Ibiki roared, surprising nearly everyone. Sakura glued her eyes to the test paper, but couldn't seem to focus on the questions.

"_What just happened?" _she thought, _"He got up, walked over to me and looked right at my test paper and the proctor didn't even seem to notice!"_

It was then that something clicked in her head.

"_Did he just use a Genjutsu? How could he trick someone like Ibiki with something like that? Naruto isn't even-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a certain blonde haired kunoichi using a family Jutsu on her. Ibiki kept a close eye on Naruto, curious as to why he seemed to be taking a nap. The other Genin took from Naruto's example and began cheating as well, some more successful than others. By the end of the exam, nearly a third of the candidates were disqualified. All the while, Naruto snoozed, dreaming of eating ramen with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Times up punks!" Ibiki barked, "It is now time for the final question. If you fail to answer this question, you will not only fail this exam, but you will be banned from sitting the Chunin exams ever again! This question is the most difficult one yet. If you don't feel up to it, you may leave now with your team mates and try again some other time. Now, who is willing to take the tenth question?"

Naruto cocked his head. If Ibiki was going to ask them the question outright, then he might not be able to use that technique. And if he got the question wrong, he'd be stuck a Genin the rest of his life! Sakura watched him concernedly. As people left she could see his body slump a little more, as if he was losing confidence.

"_Don't do this to yourself Naruto!" _she thought, _"You want to become Hokage right? Come on, let's go. We can try again next time, ok?"_

Naruto's shoulders began to shake as the amount of people leaving seemed to increase. Suddenly he could handle it no more and got his feet, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Where the hell are you all going?!" he yelled, shocking everyone, "Did you really come all this way just to quit now? The exam's only just started!"

People who were halfway out their seats paused, listening to what he had to say.

"Are you guys really ninja at all?" Naruto asked, letting his anger get the better of him, "Kiri is too ruthless to quit, they'd never show weakness! Nothing gets in Iwa's way! Kumo are too proud to let anyone else surpass them! Suna give their lives for the mission, that's their way! I don't know about you smaller villages, Kuso, Oto, Ame, you want to put your villages among the five great ones, so I know you aren't the ones running away. So who the hell are these cowards fleeing with their tails between their legs?!"

Naruto dropped back into his seat, arms folded and eyes glaring.

"Konoha will never back down! When we set out to do something we finish it, no matter the cost! Anyone who leaves isn't fit to be called a ninja!"

In that moment everyone came to a decision. The people who were half way out of their seats sat back down, a defiant look on their faces. Ibiki cocked a brow as everyone stared at him, awaiting his response. He looked down at Naruto, who's determined look was unwavering.

"You sure about this?" he asked, brow creased.

"I'm not about to leave after saying all that." Naruto said, simply. Ibiki stared at him for a moment longer before nodding.

"Very well then." he said, "Then it is my duty as the proctor for this exam to inform you all…"

Everyone stared intently at Ibiki, awaiting his next words with rising anxiety.

"That you have passed the first exam." he declared, smirking. A stunned silence set in as everyone's eyes widened. Sakura got to her feet, a confused look on her face.

"We pass?" she repeated, "But what about the tenth question?"

"That was it." Ibiki replied, "'Who is willing to take the tenth question?'. by not leaving you have all answered this question correctly and have passed the exam."

"But then what about the other nine questions?!" Temari demanded, "Were they just a waste of time?!"

"Not at all. The purpose of those nine questions was to test your skill at gathering information. Something you have all succeeded in doing."

"All right!" Naruto yelled, throwing his fist into the air, "Bring on the next exam!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, something came crashing through the window, coming between Ibiki and the rest of the class. It was a large banner with a name written on it. But before Naruto got the chance to read it, a woman leapt into the room, landing in his way.

"Mitarashi Anko, your next proctor is here!" the woman announced, "Onto the next exam."

"Hey idiot." Ibiki said, moving the curtain out of the way. Anko turned to face him, a look of surprise on her face, "Why don't you read the atmosphere?"

Anko's brow rose, she turned and looked around the classroom.

"I'm early aren't I?" she asked, an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes, you're exam isn't till tomorrow." Ibiki sighed. Anko shrugged and looked around the room, a smirk spreading across her lips.

"You getting soft old man?" she asked, "Look at all these guys, your exam was too easy!"

"It's his fault." Ibiki said, pointing at Naruto, "He rallied them all. I can't work properly under these conditions."

"This guy?" Anko asked, sticking her thumb out to Naruto, "The Head of Interrogation was beaten by this scrawny little punk?"

"Yep!" Naruto stated proudly. Anko felt the sudden urge to cry, but resisted to save face.

"All right, he's not allowed to talk to me." Anko announced, pointing at Naruto, who slumped on his desk, "The rest of you meet me outside the Forest of Death tomorrow at noon. If you don't know where it is, ask your sensei."

Naruto stood up, stretching and yawning. He along with everyone else turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Anko and Ibiki alone.

"Naruto that was incredible!" Sakura said, energetically, "You got everyone all riled up!"

"That was some speech." Sasuke agreed, "But what I want to know is what that Jutsu was. By the time I'd realized what you were doing I tried to use the Sharingan to check it out, but it was over before I could catch anything."

Naruto grinned widely.

"Uzumaki Hiden Jutsu!" he declared, "I made it up!"

"You made it up?" Sakura repeated, "Like that Forced Henge thing you did before?"

"Yep!" Naruto replied, "It's fun making up new Jutsu, I do it all the time!"

"All the time?" Sasuke repeated, "Just how many Jutsu have you made?"

"Um…Forced Henge no Jutsu, " Naruto said, counting off on his fingers, "That one form back there, aaand one more!"

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura begged, "Show them to us!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the third technique he'd created. No way was Sakura going to see Oroike no Jutsu! Naruto was saved from coming up with a story, however, because someone touched him on the shoulder.

"_Thank goodness for that!" _Naruto thought, turning to face whoever touched him, _"Aw for crying out loud!"_

"Naruto-kun!" Lee said, "Come with me!"

Lee grabbed him by the arm and led him away. Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other. Sasuke shrugged and they both followed as Lee marched Naruto down to a large open room.


	11. Stronger bonds

**What's this, chapter eleven? This one's a little shorter than the others, i din't want to start something else just for the sake of making the making the chapter longer, i've already met my minimum limit. I can't help but wonder if i'm changing Sasuke's character too much, read this chapter and let me know what you think.i'm also having a bit of a time trying to work out how i'm going to deal with the next chapter from a logical standpoint.**

**Disclaimer: I could waste my time trying to be funny here, but you've probably already heard it.**

* * *

Stronger bonds

"What are we doing here Lee?" Naruto asked, as Lee walked back several metres.

"Not only did you grab Sakura-chan in an inappropriate manner." Lee replied, a determined look on his face.

"He grabbed you inappropriately?" Sasuke asked, a brow arched.

"No, he just grabbed my wrist!" Sakura replied, hastily, "What I want to know is why the hell he's talking about me like he knows me?"

"But you also risked disqualifying her from the exam!" Lee continued, "These actions I cannot forgive! And so for the sake of love I will fight you!"

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at Lee, before turning to Sakura, who had become suddenly pale.

"The s-sake of… love?" Sakura repeated, a disgruntled look on her face. Naruto turned back to face Lee, who had assumed a combat stance.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked, challengingly.

"Come on Lee, I don't wanna fight you!" Naruto complained.

"You must!" Lee retorted, "For Sakura-chan's heart, we will both fight to the death!"

"This guy's too dramatic." Sasuke muttered, leaning against a pillar. Naruto had an uncertain look on his face but he too assumed a combat position, sincerely hoping Lee was bluffing.

"Now!" Lee yelled, disappearing. Naruto sighed and disappeared too, leaving Sakura and Sasuke wondering in shock where they'd gone. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around, his brow rising.

"They're so fast!" he muttered, "They're still her, but they're moving so fast the naked eye can't see them!"

"What's happening?" Sakura asked, the dust clouds were the only thing she could see.

"From what I can see, Lee-san is using Taijutsu to try and beat Naruto. Unless I'm mistaken, he's fighting in a way that uses his opponents movements against him. But the way Naruto's fighting, he's only countering Lee's attacks, not making any of his own."

"The way they were talking," Sakura said, "It sounded like they were friends. I don't think Naruto wants to hurt Lee-san."

"Well he's not going to win thinking like that."

Naruto dodged a kick from Lee, feeling the air move from the force. He grabbed Lee's arm and manoeuvred himself in the air so his back was pressed against Lee's front. He then turned so that he was facing the ceiling andkicked off, the two of them flying to the ground. They struck, Lee's back hitting the concrete.

"It will take more than that to defeat me!" Lee promised, as Naruto leapt off.

"I'm not trying to defeat you, I just want to stop this fight!" Naruto said.

"It will not end until one of us is defeated!" Lee yelled, disappearing again. Naruto nodded, it seemed that way to him. Lee appeared in front of him, a kick aimed at his head.

"Konoha-"

Naruto flicked his arm up, hitting Lee's leg and shifting him off course. He then grabbed both legs with his hands and raised them before bringing them down, Lee falling like a rag doll. But Lee used the momentum to plant his hands on the ground and toss Naruto overhead. Lee looked up as Naruto was lifted off the ground, surprised to see a sad look on his face. Naruto then landed on the ground and threw Lee across the room, towards the wall. Lee looked back as he flew through the air, his eyes widening. Then they closed as he was struck from behind, unconsciousness taking him. Naruto grabbed Lee and helped him to the ground, the sad look maintained.

"Naruto won?" Sakura asked, bewildered, "What happened there?"

"He made it look like he was throwing Lee to the ground." Sasuke replied, his Sharingan scanning the two of them, "But he knew Lee would counter it, so he used the momentum to throw Lee across the room. He then used his speed to move behind Lee before he could realise and hit him in the back of the head."

Sakura stared at Naruto, shocked.

"He did all that?" she asked, "Naruto?"

"We should really stop underestimating him." Sasuke said, "He acts stupid, but I know now that it's an act. How long has he been like this?"

Naruto stared down at Lee, genuinely sorry that he had to do that. His eyes widened as he saw a shadow appear, growing in size. He leapt back just as someone landed on the ground, looking down at Lee. Naruto's brow rose as he saw what he thought was another Lee. But that wasn't right, this guy was wearing a flak vest and looked older than Lee, but was otherwise identical. The man looked at Naruto, a frown on his face.

"You there." he said, "What team are you on?"

"Uh, I'm in team 7." Naruto replied, a surprised look on his face. The man smirked at Naruto, shaking his head.

"I should have known." he muttered, "Only a student of my eternal rival Hatake Kakashi could hold his own against my own protégé. However, it would seem Lee was holding back, perhaps because of your friendship. It looks like that was a mistake on his part."

Naruto's face twitched. He really had no idea what was going on right now.

"Well, as his sensei, I feel it's only right I declare you…" the man said, building up tension. He then pointed at Naruto, a shining grin on his face, "As Rock Lee's eternal rival!"

Naruto was taken aback by the man's statement. But when the words sunk in, he hung his head.

"Does that mean I'll have to fight Lee again?" he asked, "I don't like fighting my friends."

"But that's one of the greatest signs of true youth!" the man said, "A rivalry between two men that lasts until the end of time!"

Naruto got to his feet, rubbing his head. He walked past the man, heading over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sorry old man, I'll pass." he said. The man froze, a terrified expression on his face. Naruto didn't realise this however, he caught up with Sasuke and Sakura and the three of them headed out, leaving the man and Lee behind.

"Well that was strange." Sasuke said, holding his hands behind his head, "What was the deal with that anyway?"

"Lee's always been energetic." Naruto said with a small smile, "And he's always been chiv…al… uh…"

"Chivalrous?" Sakura offered. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." he said, "I didn't want to fight him, but maybe it was a good thing!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Lee always said he looked forward to the day he and I could train together!" Naruto replied, grinning, "I think that'd be fun!"

"Speaking of training," Sasuke spoke up, "You heard what that Anko woman said, that we were to meet her at the Forest of Death? I wonder what that has to do with the next exam?"

"All I know about it is that the place is forbidden." Sakura said, glumly. Naruto cocked his head, wondering why it was called the Forest of Death. It didn't sound very inviting.

"they should change the name!" he said, "So that it won't sound like such a dark place!"

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke asked, smirking, "What would you call it?"

Naruto shrugged, a bemused grin on his face.

"I don't know." he replied, "Maybe they should take a leaf out of Tazuna's book!"

Sakura laughed, Sasuke just widened his smirk.

"I don't think the 'Forest of Naruto' would be quite as intimidating." he said, "And don't even pretend to be big-headed, or I'll get mad."

Naruto laughed. They were all in high spirits after the exam and it was unlikely that anything was going to bring them down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

They all glanced back, what the hell was that?

"Well don't you three look happy?" Kakashi said, jumping out of a tree, "I take it the exam went well then?"

"Yeah, we all passed!" Naruto replied, grinning. Kakashi smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." he said, "Have you been given details on your next exam?"

"Only that we've to meet Mitarashi Anko outside the Forest of Death tomorrow at noon." Sasuke said coolly. Kakashi's brow rose upon hearing this.

"the Forest of Death?" he repeated. He then turned and walked away, giving them a small wave, "Nice knowing you."

Damn. He did it.

* * * * *

"So what do you think it's going to be?" Sasuke asked, snoozing on Naruto's bed.

"If it's in a forest, maybe it's like a mission?" Sakura offered, leaning on the table.

"Maybe we'll be hunting for treasure!" Naruto said excitedly, sitting on the window sill.

"Why would we be hunting for treasure?" Sasuke asked, brow creased.

"You know, search for the target, recover it and then complete the mission while protecting it!" Naruto replied. Sasuke shook his head.

"You gave that a lot of thought didn't you?" he asked rhetorically. Naruto got up when he heard the kettle whistle and left to the kitchen, returning with three steaming cups… and a fork. He gave Sakura and Sasuke a cup of what turned out to be tea, but he himself dug into a cup of instant ramen. Sakura took a sip of the tea and placed the cup down on the table.

"Well, whatever it is, it'll probably last a while." she said, "That forest is pretty big from what I hear."

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered, holding his cup on his chest. They all fell silent, even Zenko and Yako were resting on the floor. Naruto finished his ramen fairly quickly and put the empty container down net to him. A sudden breeze knocked it over and as he reached out to grab it, he fell backwards out the window. He chuckled as he got back up, rubbing his head. After a while Sasuke closed his eyes to take a nap, his cup empty and sitting on the nightstand. Sakura looked between the two and giggled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, smiling curiously.

"It kinda feels like we're in a gang or something!" she said, cheerfully. Naruto grinned at the thought of the three of them being in a gang, causing trouble in Konoha. His eyes suddenly widened as he remembered something.

"Yes!" he cried, "I finally remembered!"

"Huh, what?" Sasuke mumbled, waking with a start. Naruto leapt off the window sill and reached under his bed. He pulled out a case from under it, blowing dust off the top. Sakura and Sasuke both got up and moved in for a closer look. Naruto picked up a combination lock attached to the case and started scrolling through a series of numbers.

"I finally remembered the combination!" he said excitedly as he the lock clicked open. Grinning broadly, he slowly opened the case. Inside was a kunai, but not like any Sakura or Sasuke were familiar with. It had three points and a seal written on the hilt.

"What kind of kunai is that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"The Kyubi told me that inside was a valuable artefact." Naruto replied, awestruck, "He said that when I became a Shinobi I could open it. He told me the combination, but I forgot it."

"The Kyubi put that there?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"It looks familiar…" Naruto said, frowning, " Wait a minute, this was the Yondaime's!"

"The Yondaime Hokage?" Sasuke said, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, a while back the old man showed me a file on the Yondaime and inside was a picture of a kunai just like this one!" Naruto replied, "But… this one's a little different. The seal doesn't look like the other one."

Naruto picked it up, blinking as he noticed a chain attached to the end of it. He grinned and lifted it, putting it around his neck.

"You said the seal is different, how exactly?" Sasuke asked, frowning at the kunai.

"Well, this one has a lot more writing on it." Naruto replied, "The other kind had less than this."

"Does that mean it was intended for another purpose?" Sasuke asked, "If the Kyubi was in possession of this… maybe you should show it to Kakashi."

"Nah, it's alright." Naruto said, "I trust the Kyubi, he hasn't done me any wrong."

Sasuke leaned back, shrugging.

"Whatever, I don't know what the Kyubi's like so I'm not one to say anything about him." he said, resuming his former position. Naruto closed the box and slid it back under his bed. He got to his feet, as did Sakura.

"It looks amazing." she said, smiling, "If it belonged to the Yondaime, then maybe it'll bring you luck!"

"I hope so!" Naruto agreed, grinning. He sat back down on the window sill, holding the kunai in his hand, turning it in the light. Sakura sat down beside him, not taking her eyes off it.

"Hey, Naruto? We'll be alright tomorrow, won't we?" she asked.

"It'll probably be a challenge, but I won't let that stop me!" Naruto replied, determinedly. Suddenly their attention was diverted as Sasuke let out a snore.

"You- you don't think he's gonna be there all night do you?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow twitching.

* * * * *

"All right everyone gather round!" Anko called. All the Genin who passed the first exam moved closer so they could hear what she'd have to say.

"Ow, my neck." Naruto complained, having been forced to sleep on the floor. Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"I said I'm sorry alright?" he told him, "I sleep on a mat in my home, I'm not used to mattresses!"

"In the centre of the forest is a tower." Anko explained, "Your objective is to reach the tower within five days, carrying both of these scrolls."

From inside her trench coat she pulled out two scrolls, each with a different kanji on it.

"The scroll of heaven and the scroll of earth." she continued, "Each team will be issued with one of these. You must retrieve the other scroll from an opposing team. And don't any of you dare open the scrolls before you reach the tower, understand?"

"Hai!"

"Good." Anko said, reaching back into her jacket, she pulled out a pile of forms, "You, orange kid. Hand these out."

Naruto's brow rose as he looked around. Realising she meant him, he grinned and walked over to her, taking the forms out of her hand.

"The only things you are allowed to bring inside with you are your ninja tools, and your clothes. But of course, the clothes are optional." Anko said, gesturing to herself and smirking, "As you probably guessed, only half of you at best can pass this exam, so make sure you're on the right half, or you'll probably die. That's what the wavers are for, so your parents don't sue us or something, I don't care."

Naruto handed out the leaflets, giving Sakura and Sasuke theirs first. He then handed them out to Shikamaru's team, where Choji was asking if he was allowed to bring in food, and getting yelled at by Ino. He gave them to Kiba's team then moved onto Lee's team, noticing that Lee refused to make eye contact. He smirked as he gave Gaara's team theirs, noticing the look in Gaara's eyes. He handed out the rest of the wavers and returned to Sakura and Sasuke with his own.

"When you8've signed the forms, take them over there." Anko said, gesturing behind her to a stall with a curtain, "One member of your team will collect your designated scroll, so no-one else can see what it is. You two Hyuga! I see either of you use those eyes of yours and I'm kicking your asses!"

Naruto grinned, Anko was weird.

"I guess I'll get the scroll then!" Sakura said, smiling nervously. She took Naruto and Sasuke's form and headed over to the stall, waiting in line to get their scroll. While she was away, Naruto turned to Sasuke, grinning broadly.

"Man, this is gonna be easy!" he said, "We'll have this done in no time!"

"Is that so?"

Naruto flinched as a kunai flew past, nicking his cheek. His brow rose as the sleeves of a trench coat wrapped themselves around them. His eyes widened as he felt a kunai pressed against his neck.

"You really think it'll be that simple?" Anko whispered in his ear, "You won't have any trouble at all?"

Naruto shivered as he felt something soft and wet on his cheek. Did she just lick him? Suddenly the kunai was pulled back. Naruto turned his head, surprised to see someone else strangely close. This person was holding a kunai in her… tongue? Anko had her own kunai pointing at the stranger.

"Here's your kunai." the stranger said, unfurling her tongue. Anko smiled at her and took the kunai.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't sneak up on me." she said, "I might kill you."

The stranger's tongue returned to her mouth. She smiled and nodded, backing off. Anko patted Naruto on the head, walking back to her position. Naruto turned to give Sasuke an exasperated look, but it was ignored. Sasuke was frowning at Anko, as if trying to come to a decision.

"No." he muttered, "Hair's not dark enough."

Naruto sweat dropped. Was Sasuke thinking what he thought he was thinking?

"I'm back!" Sakura said cheerfully, oblivious as to what just happened, "So who wants to keep hold of the scroll?"

"That's not something we should discuss openly." Sasuke replied, with a creased brow.

"I know what to do." Naruto said. He made a hand sign and a sack appeared in his hands.

"Kage Bunshin transformed." Naruto explained, taking the scroll from Sakura and dropping it inside. He then lightly shook the bag and opened it for the other two to see. Instead of one scroll, there were three.

"I get it, this way not even we know which one's real." Sasuke said, smirking. He reached inside and pulled out a scroll. Sakura did so too, as did Naruto. The sack disappeared once each of them had pocketed their scroll. A few minutes later every team had their scroll.

"All right, when you were given your scrolls you were also given a number." Anko announced, "Head to the gate with that number and wait for the guards to let you in. After that, do what the hell you want, but you're not getting out."

She waved them away and everyone headed for their gate. Naruto and the others found theirs. One of the guards who was waiting for them pressed a button on the gate, probably to alert Anko they had arrived. Naruto watched as several teams passed them, realising something.

"Hey!" he called to one of the guards, "Do the gates go all around the forest?"

"Yeah, it'll be a while before you can get in, we can't let you by until everyone has reached the correct gate." a guard replied. Naruto groaned. But it was cut short when he felt something on his back. Brow raised, he glanced back. For some reason Sasuke was turned away from him, his back resting against his own.

"Something up?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had become more and more open to him and Sakura since the Land of Waves, but this was unexpected.

"We're definitely going to get into a few fights." Sasuke said, folding his arms, "Looks like this is the time to see if all that training paid off, huh?"

Naruto's eyes widened under the realisation, he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Yeah!" he replied, "And maybe we'll get to fight Gaara!"

"Maybe." Sasuke said, nodding, "About that, when you spoke to him, you were talking like you and him had something in common. What was that all about?"

"Hm? Oh, he's got a demon inside him as well." Naruto said casually, "he- WAAH!"

He hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow, what happened?" he asked, getting to his feet. He was surprised to see a look of shock on Sasuke's face.

"He has a demon inside him?!" Sasuke repeated, "You challenged a guy like that to a fight knowing this?!"

"Yeah well, his demon only has one tail and mine has nine." Naruto said, as if that explained the situation, "The Kyubi told me that he's the strongest of the Biju, and Gaara's demon is the weakest."

Sasuke stared at Naruto incredulously.

"Even so you could have said something!" he exclaimed, "If we'd fought him without knowing that we wouldn't stand a chance!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, a look of excitement on his face, "I can take him!"

"Yip!"

Sasuke paused. He had a look of uncertainty on his face, as if he was having trouble comprehending something.

"Na- Naruto, did… did you bring…?" he asked, irritation appearing on his face. His fear was confirmed when Yako's head appeared on Naruto's shoulder, followed by Zenko's on the other side.

"Well I can't leave them alone for five days!" Naruto protested. Sakura smiled at the two little foxes, happy to see them.

"Oh come on Sasuke!" she said, "Let them come!"

"It's bad enough I have to watch out for enemy Shinobi, now I have to watch they don't leak on my feet!" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Sakura stared at him, eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Sasuke are you pouting?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Can we just get this over with?!" Sasuke asked angrily, looking at the guard, who gazed at a chart.

"Hm… looks like the ones further away were reverse summoned." he muttered, "We're just waiting for the proctor to give the signal… alright, in you go!"

He flipped a switch and the three of them ran inside without another word.


	12. A twist of fate

**Well, this is the chapter where the plot really begins to reveal itself. Damn, this chapter has brought so amny other things to my mind. i've even now decided what my next story will be. Also, I just came up with an idea for a massive twist, but I can't decide if it would be taking things a bit far, so I'll make the decision with this question. Tsunade, in or out? Either answer will have a massive effect on the plot of this story, so if any of you answer, i'll probably take the most substantial answer, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: Too much going through my head, i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**A twist of fate**

_We've only been here a day and I'm already losing it. Naruto's been complaining non-stop because we are yet to encounter any other teams._

_Something's not right about all this. Surely by now someone would have shown up? I can't help but feel that the enemy is being diverted somehow, like someone's keeping them from getting to us. Then there's Naruto._

_The moment we entered this forest he's thought of nothing other than fighting the guy from Suna; Sabaku no Gaara. Is it because they both have demons inside them? And that name Naruto called the demons, Biju. Is there a bigger connection here than it just being that they're demons? Is there something else binding them together? Despite apparently being on speaking terms with the Kyubi, Naruto seems to know very little about them._

_Should I do what I can to avoid the fight? From what I know, the Kyubi was immense in size, I can only guess Gaara's demon is too. If a fight like that were to break out, are Sakura and I at a risk?_

"What the hell are you doing with that?!" Sasuke demanded angrily, swiping the book from Naruto.

"I didn't know you kept a diary!" Naruto said, cheerfully.

"It's not a dairy, it's a log book!" Sasuke retorted hotly, "And keep your hands out of my bag!"

"I didn't take it, Yako did!" Naruto replied, a shocked look on his face.

"That doesn't mean you can read it!"

"I didn't know it was private!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Sakura asked, worriedly, "Something doesn't feel right."

Naruto and Sasuke paused, scanning the area.

"Tch. Looks like we've got work to do." Sasuke said, dropping his 'log book' in his pouch.

"Do you think it's him?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Somehow Gaara doesn't strike me as the kind of person to hide." Sasuke replied, "If it was him, he'd be standing right in front of us."

He threw a kunai off to his right, the weapon disappearing through some bushes.

"What did you see?" Naruto asked, peering in the same direction. His eyes widened as the bush moved, a figure appearing from out of the bushes.

"You have a good eye." the person said, holding Sasuke's kunai.

"It's the woman from before!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing with surprise.

"Woman?" the person repeated, leering, "I'm a male you imbecile!"

Naruto's hands dropped, his brow rose.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

"Idiot, don't apologize to the enemy!" Sasuke said reproachfully. He turned back to the… man, staring challengingly, "You here for our scroll?"

"It would be better if you just hand it over." the man said, confirming Sasuke's suspicions. He, Naruto and Sakura stood combat ready, kunai held in front of them. As they did this, the man's team mates appeared by his side, both looking very confident.

"We in for a fight, Shiore-san?" on of the team mates, a man in a mask, asked.

"It looks like it." the other team mate replied, "Shall we use that Jutsu?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Shiore answered, smirking. He raised his hands with the palms facing his team mates. His team mates then took his hand and the three of them formed two hand signs like this.

"Kusa Hiden Jutsu!" the three of them cried. Shiore then removed his hands from his team mates and clasped them together.

"Illusionary Illusion!" he cried, waving both his hands at Naruto and the others, who tensed. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then Sakura screamed.

"It's a genjutsu!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura quickly formed a hand sign.

"Release!" she cried, opening her eyes warily, "It's no good!"

"What the- Sharingan!" Sasuke called, scanning the area, "I can't see any chakra!"

"_Naruto, cover your mouth!"_

Naruto's eyes widened, but he reached into his jacket and pulled on a cord, his collar tightening over his mouth and nose. Shiore's smirk widened as he did this.

"Looks like the loud one figured it out." the masked Shinobi said. The other one sniggered.

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto cried, "It's not a genjutsu!"

"What?!" Sakura and Sasuke asked, looking back in shock.

"He's right." Shiore said, "But it doesn't matter, you fell for it any way."

"What the hell did you do to us?!" Sasuke demanded angrily. Shiore raised his hands, as did his team mates, revealing a flower strapped to each palm.

"By pretending to form hand signs," Shiore explained, "We could combine the chemicals in these flowers and create a powerful hallucinogen. As soon as you inhaled it you were trapped."

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, turning to Naruto, "We have to use that technique!"

"Ok!" Naruto replied, "Sakura, get back!"

"It's useless." Shiore said, goadingly, "You cannot escape this technique!"

He and his team mates disappeared as Sakura leapt for cover. Naruto ran over to Sasuke who was covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"Blast out as much as you can!" Sasuke said, forming a hand sign, "Katon: Burning Torch!"

He exhaled onto his own hand, igniting it, before holding it up. Naruto then hastily formed a hand sign, ending it with holding both his palms facing Sasuke's hand.

"Futon: Gale Force!" he cried. The fire on Sasuke's hand exploded, everything in front of them engulfed in flames.

"Collaboration Jutsu: Firestorm!" they cried in unison. The flames rose and spread out, engulfing the area above them. After a few seconds the flames dissipated, leaving a burnt smell in the air.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura breathed, shocked at the display.

"Argh!" Sasuke groaned, holding his smoking arm, "Damn it!"

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like we still have a long way to go with that Jutsu." Sasuke muttered through clenched teeth, "At least that's the hallucinogen taken care of. You think you can handle these guys?"

"Yeah, no problem Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Good." Sasuke said, before collapsing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, "Sakura, look after him while I take care of these guys!"

"Ok!" Sakura replied, hurrying over to them. Naruto looked around, searching for the enemy.

"You'll take care of us?" Shiore's voice rang out, "It looks like you took care of your comrade instead!"

Naruto pulled his collar back down, loosening it.

"I swear I'll repay him for that!" Naruto growled, "But right now defeating you is all that matters! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Six Kage Bunshins appeared behind Naruto.

"Let's do this!" they all cried, disappearing. Sakura watched them leave, herself kneeling beside an unconscious Sasuke. She listened closely in case any of the enemy tried to attack her, but there was no sound at all. For some reason this made her more nervous than before, why couldn't she hear anything?

"Ow." she complained, holding her head. It would seem that the hallucinogen was short lived, its effects ending soon after the spores were incinerated. But they left one hell of a headache. She momentarily forgot about though, when Naruto returned alone, holding a sedge hat.

"What happened?" she asked, eying the hat. Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I don't know." he said, sounding as surprised as he looked, "They're gone. Do you think they ran away?"

"Why would they do that?" Sakura asked back, "They had the advantage, it was three against two. There was no reason for them to leave."

"Well, my Kage Bunshins as well." Naruto muttered.

"Still, why would they run away?"

Naruto shrugged, before walking over to her and Sasuke. He knelt down beside her, looking at Sasuke with concern.

"How is he?" he asked, eying his burn.

"There's nothing much I can do about a burn like this." Sakura replied, "It's a chakra burn, I don't know how to deal with those. We need a medic-nin."

"But we can't get out of here." Naruto said, "You think one of the other teams has one?"

"I doubt it, but even if they do, it wouldn't be easy to convince them to help Sasuke."

"Maybe there's a doctor or something at the tower?" Naruto offered, desperation setting in.

"In which case we'd need to get another scroll while protecting Sasuke at the same time." Sakura replied, shaking her head, "Things are looking hopeless."

"Can I help?"

Naruto and Sakura whipped their heads around, kunai at the ready. Someone was emerging from the bushes, but it wasn't Shiore or his team mates.

"Kabuto!" Naruto called, greeting the white haired boy, "What are you doing here?"

"I was separated from my team mates when I heard a scream." Kabuto replied, "I thought I'd check it out, you know, to collect some more data. But forget about that, I'm a medic-nin."

He lightly pushed Sakura out of the way, crouching down beside Sasuke and studying his wound.

"Yeah, that's a pretty bad burn." he said, "The technique you were using? It's stupid, don't use it again."

Naruto hung his head guiltily. He was so sure it would work this time. Kabuto turned Sasuke's arm over and placed his hands above the burn. His body tensed and a green glow emitted from his hands.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"I'm repairing the damaged tissue." Kabuto replied, without looking up, "This burn is pretty bad. If you have Futon Jutsu, why didn't you just blow the hallucinogen away?"

"Well… uh…." Naruto stammered, "We _really _wanted to try out that technique in battle."

Kabuto's brow creased, an uncomprehending look on his face.

"Using a technique for the sake of just using it is idiotic." he said, "Only use what you need or you'll run out of chakra, or worse, end up like this."

"Ok my bad." Naruto said huffily. Kabuto chuckled lightly.

"Sorry if I'm giving you a hard time." he said, "As a medic-nin, it's my duty to prevent injury as well as heal it. But the fact that you two have progressed enough to use a Collaboration Jutsu is incredible, I'm very impressed."

Naruto grinned nervously. He wasn't really sure he deserved that compliment, considering the outcome of the Jutsu.

"There, that should about do it." Kabuto said, as the green glow faded away. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a roll of bandages, wrapping it around Sasuke's arm, "However, he mustn't focus any chakra into that arm, or he'll just wound himself some more. I think it's best if he stays out of fights as much as possible."

As he stood up, Naruto and Sakura stood as well.

"Let him rest, get him to a water source and give him time to recover. If you still feel like completing the exam, then you're going to have to move fast after that."

He turned and headed away, waving to them.

"I should probably go find my team, I'll see you guys later."

"Wait Kabuto!" Naruto called out, "It's dangerous out there, why don't you stick with us?"

Kabuto stopped, but didn't turn back.

"I'd hate to intrude." Kabuto replied.

"Not at all!" Sakura said, "We owe you for helping Sasuke! Besides, it's safer if we stick together!"

Kabuto paused for a few seconds, as if unsure of what to say.

"Well, if you're sure." he said.

"Definitely!" Naruto replied, turning to Sasuke, "Hey Sakura, can you help me carry him?"

"Sure!" Sakura said, pulling one of Sasuke's arms around her shoulder. While they did this, Kabuto still faced away from them, so he could hide his victorious smirk.

* * * * *

They put Sasuke down near a stream, where some boulders formed a makeshift shelter. Naruto and Sakura were making sure Sasuke was in a comfortable position while Kabuto was collecting some water.

"I checked it out, this water's clean." he said, putting down a bucket filled with water, "I'm impressed Naruto-kun, I didn't expect you to be so adept at Fuin Jutsu!"

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises!" Naruto replied, grinning.

"Big head." Sakura said with a playful smile. Kabuto walked behind the pile of boulders and climbed to the top, sitting on highest boulder.

"So what now?" he asked, looking off to the distance.

"Well… I guess we wait for Sasuke to wake up." Sakura replied.

"That shouldn't take too long." Kabuto said, leaning back, "I'd give him an hour, maybe less. He's the kind of guy that doesn't rest for long."

"We know that!" Naruto agreed, standing, "Uh… what are we going to do about food?"

"I guess I could take a look around, see what's edible." Kabuto replied, "Maybe there's some rabbits around or something."

He slid off the boulder, landing neatly on the ground. He left without looking back, just giving a casual wave. Naruto sat down next to the stream, watching the water with disinterest.

"You ok Naruto?" Sakura asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little disappointed." Naruto replied glumly, "We've been here for nearly two days and nothing much has happened. We're worse off than when we started."

"Is that so? In that case, this should be easy."

Naruto and Sakura clambered to their feet. Who was that?

"Not again." Sakura muttered, "Things keep getting worse!"

Three figures leapt down form the trees, but it wasn't Shiore's team. It was another team altogether, from what Naruto could see, they were from Otogakure. One of them was a girl with incredibly long hair. Another was a boy with Kakashi like hair and the one in the middle was a guy who's face was obscured by bandages.

"It is our mission to test the skills of a certain person." the bandaged one said, "We will fight the person to find out if he is worthy of what our master has in store for him."

"_Damn." _Naruto thought,_ "With Sasuke down for the count this fight is pretty much down to me. These guys don't look like much but I'd rather not waste too much energy on them."_

"Sakura!" he said, "Watch Sasuke, I'll take care of these guys!"

"You talk big for a little squirt!" the guy with the big hair commented in annoyance.

"Calm down Zaku-san." the bandaged one ordered.

"But Dosu-san-"

"I said calm down." Dosu interrupted, "Our master would not forgive us if we failed to adequately test the abilities of his quarry. Do you wish to suffer his wrath?"

"Let's just get on with this!" the girl said impatiently, "We're not gonna get any results by just talking!"

"Very well Kin-san." Dosu replied, "If you cannot restrain yourself, then go ahead."

Kin smirked, walking in front of Dosu and Zaku. Naruto waved Sakura back as he took a couple steps forward too.

"_Fshoo!"_

Naruto's eyes widened as a senbon needle flew past him, just missing his ear. Kin narrowed her eyes, a frustrated look on her face.

"Is something the matter Kin-san?" Dosu asked as Zaku sneered, "You're aim is a little off."

"Shut up!" Kin yelled angrily. She reached into her pouch and pulled out three senbon and threw them at Naruto. Again, all of them missed, flying past him.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, "Those senbon are getting closer!"

Naruto whipped his head back in shock as he realised that he wasn't her target. She was aiming at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Gagh!" Naruto cried, as a needle penetrated his shoulder.

"How stupid!" Kin said goadingly, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Naruto grinded his teeth as he pulled the senbon out, dropping it on the ground. Kin frowned as he did this.

"What the hell is going on?!" she muttered, "That should have been a critical hit!"

"So you really were missing?" Zaku asked, shaking his head, "Pathetic. Get back here, it's my turn."

Kin grunted in frustration, but stood back, allowing Zaku to take her place.

"All right then, let's see what you can do bastard." Kin said angrily. Zaku ignored her as he stared at Naruto, a menacing look on his face.

"How do you like this?" he asked, holding his hands so the palms faced Naruto, "Zankuha!"

Naruto barely managed to dodge as a blast of air ripped past him.

"_What the hell was that?!" _Naruto thought.

"I guess I'll take care of those two!" Kin said, running past Naruto.

"No way!" Naruto yelled, chasing her.

"Don't turn your back to me!" Zaku yelled, leaping over him and blocking his path.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried. A clone appeared and ran past Zaku, who's brow rose in surprise.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Naruto yelled, delivering a punch that sent Zaku flying. The clone Naruto reached Kin and grabbed her by the shoulder, only to be swiped with senbon she held between her fingers.

"Ha!" Zaku cried. Before he hit the ground, he let off another blast of air, this time aiming at the ground beneath him. The force of the blast sent him flying upwards, disappearing into the treetops. Naruto created another clone in the form of a large shuriken and threw it after Zaku while he turned his attention to Kin, who had reached Sakura and grabbed her by the hair.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried.

"_She's in danger!" _was the last thing he thought before his mind blanked. Sakura did her best to resist as Kin pulled on her hair. For some reason Kin let go of her, causing Sakura to look up in surprise.

"Naruto!" she cried, a look of shock on her face. Naruto was holding Kin up by her neck, pressing her against one of the boulders. Kin was struggling, trying to prise his hands away from her throat, but he wouldn't budge for a second.

"I made a promise." Naruto growled, "I promised I'd protect Sakura no matter what. So you listen close, 'cos I'll never say it again."

He pulled her off the boulder, glaring at her. With each following word he slammed her back into the boulder, which cracked under the pressure of each blow.

"YOU! DON'T! TOUCH! HER!" he roared, before throwing her back to her team mate. She rolled across the dirt, coming to a stop beside Dosu bloody and bruised. Zaku landed on the ground, the clone apparently defeated. Naruto turned on him, a look of rage on his face.

"As for you." he said, "I won't even waste my own time on you. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Zaku's eyes widened as two clones appeared in front of him. He attempted to flee but was grabbed from behind by a third clone, his arms held up. The first two clones then ran forward, grabbing each arm without stopping.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" Zaku screamed, as his arms snapped under the strain. The clone holding him back disappeared and the two holding his arms continued to run, dropping him in front of Dosu and the now unconscious Kin before disappearing. Dosu looked between his two comrades, his single visible eye wide with shock. He looked up in fear as Naruto glared at him, a desperate look on his face.

"Please! No more!" he begged, reaching into his pouch, "Here, take our scroll, just let us leave!"

He threw his scroll at Naruto, who caught it without blinking.

"Get out of here." he ordered. Dosu nodded hastily and picked both his team mates up. He turned to leave, but paused.

"As a rule, I cannot flee again, should you and I ever again face in battle." he said. Then he disappeared, leaving Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke alone. Naruto stood staring at the spot where Dosu had been just seconds before, unable to calm himself down. Zenko and Yako, who had taken cover behind Sasuke's unconscious body, watched him with a fearful look on their faces.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Yako, take a nap." Naruto ordered. Yako complied, lying down and resting. Zenko leapt over Sasuke's body and ran over to Naruto, climbed up his leg and sat down on his shoulder. Naruto looked to Zenko, who looked straight back. Naruto's breathing slowed, his face calming.

"Thanks." he said, touching Zenko's nose. Zenko's tail wagged slightly as Naruto turned around and headed back over to Sakura. He sat down with his knees raised, resting his right arm on them with his arm obscuring his mouth.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"I'm alright, it's just my pride." Sakura replied, "I can't believe I froze up like that."

"Don't worry, I promised I'd protect you and I will." Naruto said, a certain look on his face. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"I didn't think you would go to such lengths just to keep your word." she said. Naruto shook his head.

"It's not just that." he said, "I…"

Sakura tilted her head at him.

"What is it?" she asked. Naruto's eyes darted up to her, before he looked back down to the ground.

"I… I don't think I could bear it… if anything were to happen to you." he said, feeling his heart rate increasing. Sakura stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh Naruto…" she whispered.

"Hey, did I miss something?"

Kabuto appeared around the boulder, eying the cracks on it's surface. Sakura dropped her gaze, a little unnerved by his sudden arrival.

"We were attacked by the Oto team." Naruto replied, "They showed up right after you left, looking for a fight. I got rid of them, I don't think they'll be coming back."

"What?!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised to see her team mate awake.

"We were attacked?" Sasuke asked, sitting up. He winced when he leant on his injured arm, "Ow. Wait, what's he doing here?"

Naruto looked up at Kabuto, who had taken a step back.

"He showed up after the Kusa team left." Sakura answered, "He helped fix up your arm, we owe him one."

"You showed up, right after we were attacked?" Sasuke asked, a distrusting tone to his voice, "Then you disappear just before we were attacked again?"

"Just call it a strange twist of fate." Kabuto replied, shrugging, "By the way, give the arm some rest. I couldn't fully restore it."

Sasuke glanced back down to his arm before looking back up.

"Right, thanks." he said, "So what are you doing here?"

"I got separated from my team." Kabuto replied, "Naruto-kun insisted I stick around."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was petting Zenko absent-mindedly.

"Looks like our Jutsu failed." Sasuke said, smirking, "Did those weirdoes give you trouble?"

"Actually, I think they ran away." Naruto replied, "But I don't know why."

"They ran off?" Sasuke repeated, "Well, in any case, it doesn't look like I'll be of much use for now. So if we get in a fight, we may have to run away."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Kabuto said, "Naruto managed to hold those guys off on his own and if it comes to it, I'll fight as well. Besides, you guys already have both scrolls. You should head to the tower as quick as possible before other teams start crowding the area."

"We got both scrolls?" Sasuke repeated, feeling annoyed that he'd missed so much. Naruto grinned and held up the scroll Dosu had surrendered to him. Sasuke stared at the scroll for a second, before slowly getting to his feet.

"In that case, we should head for the tower immediately." he said.

"I think you should rest for a while longer." Kabuto replied, folding his arms.

"I can handle walking." Sasuke retorted, "Besides, we can't afford to waste any time."

Naruto and Sakura stood as well. Naruto picked up Yako and put him on his shoulder, Zenko already on the other. Sasuke started walking with no signs of unsteadiness, so the others followed him. Kabuto was the only one aware of another presence, and he greatly resisted the urge to look back. Far off into the trees, someone was watching them closely.

"How interesting." the person muttered, "Those two will do fine. But I may have to get rid of the other one. Naruto-kun, I hope you won't be too angry with me."


	13. The fox & the tanuki

**Well, i've decided to keep Tsunade in it. The alternative was that I'd figured a way to bring back the Yondaime, but I realised that would destroy the story entirely. I might have some explaining to do on certain parts of this chapter, i'll probably include them in the next note.**

**Disclaimer: [Insert Disclaimer]**

**

* * *

**

"How much farther?" Sasuke asked, landing on a branch.

"Shouldn't be too far, as long as none of the beasts of the forest picked them up." Kabuto replied, dropping off the tree, "Yeah, they're close."

He led them over to a river, larger than the one from before, and they sat down. Kabuto walked a little farther and reached into a bush, pulling out a large package.

"When I first took this exam, the second one was different from this." he explained, placing the package down beside them, "But it was too difficult and I had to quit. The second time round this was the second exam. I found it too hard as well, but as preparation for next time round, if I ever returned I could use these to make this test a little easier."

He opened the package up, revealing full fishing gear inside.

"Back then catches were pretty good." he continued, assembling a rod, "Hopefully that hasn't changed."

Sasuke got to his feet, looking down the stream. Despite what Kabuto had done for him, Sasuke was yet to show any signs he trusted him.

"I'm going for a walk." he said.

"All right, see you later!" Naruto called. Kabuto watched as he left, a frown on his face.

"Is he always this solitary?" he asked, picking up a stand for the rod.

"You just don't know him that well." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, he may act cool but if you and him become close, he treats you like family." Naruto agreed.

"Is that so?" Kabuto asked, flicking the rod. Naruto watched absent mindedly as the floater sat on top of the water. Watching it bob up and down, he began to feel calmer, like everything the world was slowing-

"_Splash!"_

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, pulling him out of the water. Kabuto chuckled, scratching the back off his head.

"I guess I should have warned him, there's a genjutsu cast on the floater." he said, "Anything that looks at it will be hypnotized."

Naruto shook his head, sending water flying everywhere.

"Naruto!" Sakura complained, covering her face with her arms.

"Sorry." Naruto said, smiling apologetically. He lay down in the grass, looking up at the trees blocking the sky.

"You know Naruto-kun, you're a very interesting person." Kabuto said, "You remember at the first exam, you said I could study your abilities?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, from what I've seen, in combat your skills arte incredible. You come up with unorthodox solutions, which are usually successful. And whenever things get desperate, you seem capable of pulling of an impossible stunt that most people with higher experience wouldn't dare try. Yet, outside of these situations, you fall for simple genjutsu and appear to be rather simple minded."

Naruto paused for a second, before sitting up and looking Kabuto in the eye.

"Huh?" he asked, completely confused. Kabuto shook his head, smirking.

"Exactly." he said, "Never mind-"

He looked off to his right, leaving his sentence hanging.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking at the same place.

"I think I just picked up my team mates chakra." Kabuto said. He got to his feet and took a step away from them, "I'm going to catch up with them, good luck with the rest of the exam."

With that, he ran off, leaving Naruto and Sakura by themselves.

"Well that was strange." Sakura said, "He seemed so comfortable a moment ago."

"Maybe he's close to his team mates and didn't want to worry them." Naruto suggested, surprised too by Kabuto's sudden departure.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto looked over the stream, a shocked look on his face. Was _that _why Kabuto left so fast?

"Sakura, go find Sasuke." Naruto ordered, getting to his feet, I don't want you anywhere near this fight. You and him head for the tower, I'll meet you there ok?"

He handed her the scroll Dosu had given him without taking his eyes off that person.

"No! I won't leave you with him!" Sakura replied, defiantly. She took a step back as she felt chakra flare from Naruto's body.

"Yako!" Naruto called, "Get her out of here!"

A transformed Yako ran into Sakura, tossing her so she landed on his back. He then took off, running so fast Sakura had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling off.

"NARUTO!" she cried, disappearing past the trees. Naruto stared at Gaara with an expressionless face. He moved to a fighting stance, his eyes almost sad.

"I would have preferred to send Zenko, but his body would only injure her." Naruto said, as Zenko stood beside him, "Because of that, I'm in a different frame of mind. I don't want to fight, but I can see you've already made your decision."

Gaara's only response was the removal of the cork on his gourd.

"All right then." Naruto said, "I guess I'll just have to end this as quickly as possible. Zenko, are you ready?"

Zenko glanced up at him, showing he was. Naruto raised his hand and Zenko became pure demon chakra. As he did this sand poured out of Gaara's gourd, landing around his feet. Zenko lost his form and turned into a swirl of chakra which coiled around Naruto like a mist. Naruto and Gaara stared each other down, both waiting for the other to make the first move. It was Gaara who started the fight, but the speed of both attacks were so great, they seemed to happen simultaneously. Gaara's sand flew at Naruto, who sent Zenko's chakra out to meet it. They collided in mid-air, smashing into each other. The sand shifted, forming several tendrils that flew past Zenko and lunged at Naruto, like serpents. But Naruto twisted his wrist and parts of Zenko's chakra broke off, firing sphere's at the tips off the tendrils that enveloped them. Gaara's eyes narrowed as attack after attack was blocked. But his expression changed to a glare as he spotted something behind Naruto.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto demanded.

"There's no way we're letting you fight this guy on your own." Sasuke said.

"You will not interfere with this fight!" Gaara growled, a wave of sand flying at Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, who was already looking at his team mates, didn't see the sand until it was too late. Both Sakura and Sasuke were struck by it, buried in seconds.

"NO!" Naruto cried, waving his hand at them. All of Zenko's chakra fell upon the pile of sand covering Sakura and Sasuke, enveloping it.

"Sabaku Kyu!" Gaara cried.

…

…

…

"What's going on?" Gaara asked, a mixture of shock and anger on his face.

"I take it your Biju gives you power over the sand?" Naruto asked, "Mine is different. His chakra is like a virus. It infects other chakra sources, or anything affected by chakra and then breaks it down, converting it into its own kind of chakra. That sand no longer has any of your chakra in it, so you can't control it."

He slowly turned around to face Gaara, a livid look on his face. Yako stood by his side, altering his personality.

"At least, that's what I can do with Zenko's chakra." Naruto said, "I don't even know what I can do with Yako's."

He disappeared. Gaara's eyes widened in shock. He quickly scanned the area in an attempt to catch sight of Naruto, but his efforts were in vain. Suddenly, Naruto completely obscured his view, throwing his fist into Gaara's stomach. Gaara was sent flying back, skidding across the ground but maintaining his balance.

"GARGH!" Gaara cried, even louder than Naruto had expected, "How? How did you get past the sand?!"

"You attacked my friends." Naruto replied, glaring down at Gaara, "When you threaten the people close to me, nothing can stop me. I'll protect them no matter what."

Gaara paused, breathing heavily. Then he hung his head, his hands gripping his stomach.

"Kukuku." he chuckled, his shoulders shaking, "You are strong, because you wish to protect them?"

The sand that Naruto hadn't destroyed moved across Gaara's body, over his right arm and part of his face. All the while, Gaara chuckled insanely.

"You would fight to protect their existence, even if it cost you yours?"

He asked, his laughter becoming heavier and slightly bestial.

"At any cost." Naruto confirmed.

"You think it is that which gives you power?" Gaara asked. The sand took form, a misshapen claw on his arm and half an animals face. Blue markings spread across the sand and Gaara's right eye became golden, "You are wrong. Fighting for the existence of others only makes you weak. Allow me to show you the power that comes from fighting for, and loving only yourself!"

Gaara charged at Naruto, his demon arm rearing to attack. Naruto took a step back, surprised by the killer intent he felt.

"_Not even Kakashi and Zabuza together had this much." _he thought, _"Is the Ichibi affecting his personality?"_

He leapt upwards, avoiding Gaara's attack. He landed on a branch, looking down at the possessed boy.

"_If that's the case, then I'll have to use-"_

"_No! under no circumstance are you to use Yako's power, you are nowhere near strong enough!"_

Naruto created several Kage Bunshin to divert Gaara's attacks. He himself leapt up amongst the leaves, replacing the clones Gaara destroyed.

"What choice do I have?" he asked.

"_No, I won't allow it. Yako's chakra is a combination of my own and your Yin chakra. Using him would be virtually the same as embracing the dark side of my power. You wouldn't survive the attempt."_

"Then I guess there's only one thing I can do." Naruto muttered, forming a hand sign.

"Shunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Down below, Gaara was growing enraged.

"Where are you Uzumaki?" he bellowed, "what's the matter, does this form frighten you?!"

His eyes narrowed as the rest of the clones disappeared, leaving him alone.

"Uzumaki! Does this mean you have run away?!" he roared, "Or are you finally going to face me yourself?"

His eyes widened, then his head shot up. Far up in the sky, Naruto was falling fast.

"_What are you doing? Stop this!"_

"I'm gonna need a lot of chakra for this!" Naruto yelled, barely audible over the roaring wind.

"_You can't mean- Naruto, I cannot allow you to have that much power just yet!"_

"Well then it looks like I'm dead!" Naruto yelled in response. Everything was silent for a few seconds, before he heard his dad groan. Then he felt it, so much chakra. He could see it, pouring out of his body, covering it and forming. The he felt something else. Anger, so much of it. And bloodlust. He glared at Gaara, ho was steadily growing larger and screamed so loud even he could hear it down there.

"Demon Fox Meteor!"

* * * * *

"Uh, what happened?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head. His brow rose as he found himself lying in a massive smoking crater. He looked around and was even more surprised to see Gaara lying not far from him, his eyes wide with shock.

"How?" he asked, a terrified look on his face, "How could you be so strong?"

Naruto unsteadily got to his feet. Something glimmered and he looked down. For some reason, the Yondaime's kunai was outside his jacket. He stuffed it back in without giving it a second thought and walked over to Gaara, sitting down beside him.

"Tell me your story." he said, "I want to know about you, what makes us so different."

Gaara glanced at him, before looking back up at the sky.

"My father sealed the Ichibi no Shukaku inside of me shortly after my birth." He said, "He used my mother as a sacrifice in the process. It was his intention that I would become Suna's greatest weapon. He spoiled me, gave me everything I could want and more. For a while I thought that was love, but I was wrong. In truth, he couldn't care less about me, he saw me as nothing more than a weapon. This then passed on to my siblings, who grew to hate me for reasons I couldn't understand. Everyone in the village knew me only as the demon Shukaku, I was nothing more to them. There was one person who I thought cared about me, but even loathed me, even going so far as to try and kill me. In the end I decided that the only love I needed was my own and so I vowed to love only myself. As it turned out, my father decided I was too dangerous to be kept alive and tried numerous times to assassinate me. But all their attempts failed. After a while, I found some enjoyment in killing the countless assassins that came my way. I guess you could say I'm a sociopath."

Naruto stared at Gaara, his eyes wide with shock.

"Your father sounds like some guy." he said, "If I ever meet him, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him."

Gaara glanced at him again, almost smirking.

"He's the Kazekage." he said.

"So?" Naruto asked, "I'd still kick his ass."

Naruto then got to his feet, holding a hand out to Gaara.

"Come on." he said, "Let's go."

Gaara stared at him, a surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you have any bonds to anyone in your village?" Naruto asked. Gaara frowned at him.

"None that matter." he replied, unsure of where this was going. Naruto smiled at him.

"Then I'd like to make one with you." he said, "You and I are the same Gaara. The only difference is that I found people worth protecting. If you spend your life loving only yourself, then the only person who can love you is yourself."

Gaara looked away, an uncertain look on his face. He then looked back at Naruto and grabbed his hand, getting pulled to his feet. He stumbled slightly, but Naruto held him up, still smiling.

"Come on, let's get out of this hole." Naruto said, putting Gaara's arm around his shoulder. They left the crater and headed back to Sakura and Sasuke, who where currently clambering out of a pile of sand. By the time Naruto and Gaara reached them, Sasuke and Sakura were brushing sand off of them. Sasuke cast one glance at Gaara before looking at Naruto.

"You did it again didn't you?" he asked, "You made a friend of him."

Naruto smirked, nodding. Gaara removed himself from Naruto's support and stood by himself, looking up to the trees.

"It's time to leave." he said, "Move out."

Two figures dropped from out of the trees, Temari and Kankuro. They looked at Gaara with a surprised look, but he refused to enlighten them, he just walked over to them.

"Uzu- Naruto-san." he said, "I will consider your proposition. I will give you an answer later."

"That's great Gaara." Naruto said, "But no suffixes, that's my rule, ok?

"Very well." Gaara replied, nodding, "I'll see you at the tower."

He turned and left, Temari and Kankuro hesitating before following him. Naruto watched them leave, a small smile on his face. Sasuke looked around, a frown on his face.

"Where's Kabuto?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"He left not long before Gaara appeared." Naruto replied, beginning to see the pattern Sasuke mentioned.

"I'm just glad we're-" Sakura started, but then she passed out, falling.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, grabbing her before she hit the ground. He laid her down and Sasuke checked her over, his brow creasing.

"There wasn't a lot of air in there, she must have passed out." he said, before his brow shot up, "Naruto! She's hurt!"

He moved some of her hair out of the way and revealed a bleeding cut.

"She must've hit a rock when she fell!" he said, removing his sleeve and pressing it against her wound.

"We've gotta get her out of here!" Naruto exclaimed, picking her up in his arms, "We need to get to the tower!"

"Hold on." Sasuke said, pulling a bandage out of his pouch and wrapping it around her head, "You need to move as fast as you can. I won't be able to keep up, but when you get there, do it."

"Sasuke- right!" Naruto said, turning and disappearing. Sasuke got to his feet, put away his bandage and his blood soaked sleeve. He was about to head to the tower himself when he felt a presence.

* * * * *

It was hard to see. Sakura's vision kept fading in and out. So did the sound, but she was sure she could faintly hear Naruto's voice calling out to her. What was he saying? She couldn't quite make it out. Everything was moving so fast, where were they? Why were they moving? How were they moving? Sakura couldn't even focus on her own thoughts, everything was so blurry.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, "Stay with me!"

"N-Naruto…" Sakura whispered, finding it difficult to speak.

"Stay here Sakura!" he cried, desperately, "Stay here with me!"

Sakura looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"Ok Naruto." she whispered, "I'll stay with you."

Naruto ran, his feet pounding against the ground. He could see bushes in his way, but he was moving too fast to stop. He bent over Sakura, protecting her from the branches that cut him instead. He had no idea how fast he was going, everything around him had melded into one colour, one continuous line. But he could see the tip of the tower ahead, but it was still so far away, could he make it in time?

"_Dad! Help me!"_ he thought.

"_Ok Naruto, brace yourself!"_

Zenko and Yako dropped off his shoulders, falling back. Naruto didn't look back, he couldn't afford to. But they managed to keep up with him and as they did so, he could sense them changing.

"_Now Naruto, jump!"_

"AAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!!!" he screamed, channelling as much chakra into his legs as he could. Then he leapt, soaring high into the air. He winced as he felt pain in his arms. Looking to either side, he saw Zenko and Yako, transformed and gripping his arms in their mouths. He looked back and saw that the back of them was pure chakra, leaving a slipstream behind them. He could see the chakra propelling them through the air, sending them flying over the tree top. Now he could see more of the tower, it was much closer now. He could see the ground growing closer as gravity did its job. He hit the ground running, his speed increased dramatically from Zenko and Yako's help. He couldn't sense them anymore, were they ok? He didn't have time to think about that, he could see the doors to the tower up ahead.

"Hang on Sakura, we're almost there!" he cried. He was in agony, his legs hurting from the strain of running so far at such a great speed over such a large distance. His pain was dulled however, when he felt Sakura grip his jacket.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto glanced to his side, shocked to see Lee running alongside him.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked.

"We finished the exam, I came out to do some training when I saw you running." Lee replied, "What is wrong with Sakura-chan?"

"She hit her head off a rock!" Naruto said, gesturing to the bloody bandage, "I need to get her some help!"

"Come on then!" Lee cried, guiding Naruto to the tower. When they reached the front doors, Naruto slowed but Lee didn't.

"Konoha Senpu!" he cried, kicking the door, which burst open. Naruto barrelled through the open doors, skidding to a halt. They were inside a large, empty room with a plaque on the wall opposite.

"Quick Naruto-kun, open your scrolls!" Lee cried, as Naruto lay her on the ground.

"Wha- ok!" he replied, rummaging through his bag, he pulled out his scroll. But as he tried to open it, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the- damn, that was the clone!" he muttered, grabbing Sakura's pouch and reaching into it, he pulled out Dosu and her own scroll. But as he pulled her scroll open, the same thing happened.

"God damn it!" he growled angrily, biting his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke appeared and Sasuke stepped out of it, gripping his shoulder.

"Naruto-" he started, but he collapsed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, "What the hell's going on?!"

He reached into Sasuke's pouch and pulled out his scroll, the real one. He quickly summoned a clone and together they opened both scrolls.

"I shouldn't be here!" Lee said, running off "Good luck Naruto-kun!"

Naruto didn't reply. He'd dropped both scrolls as a puff of smoke appeared, Iruka stepping out of it.

"Well congratu-" Iruka started, before freezing. He grabbed the collar of his jacket and spoke into it, "Medical team, room seven now!"

Naruto dropped into the ground as medic-nin ran in through a side door, heading for Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Iruka asked, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, just help them." Naruto gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"We'll do what we can." Iruka said softly, "It's incredible how fast you got here. You guys are only the second team to get here!"

Naruto stopped listening. He no longer had the energy to stay awake. He let himself fall back onto the ground and let the darkness take him.

* * * * *

"So how did it go?"

"It appears Naruto Uzumaki has grown quite strong. From what I have seen, he works well with the Kyubi. But there is something else."

"What is it?"

"From what I have seen of his relationship with the Kyubi and his team mates, I believe I have found the other half."

"Who are his team mates?"

From what my subordinate has told me, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke you say?"

"Yes, I was interrupted before I could finish with him. It appears Naruto has grown rather adept at Fuin Jutsu. He even managed to summon his team mate away from me."

"A Bond Summoning? How intriguing. And what of this _Haruno Sakura_? From what I recall the Haruno clan aren't best known for producing ninja."

"You are correct. However, I am certain that there are grounds for a bond there that surpasses all bonds, if you get my meaning."

"Is that so? How very,_ very _intriguing."

The fox and the tanuki


	14. Preliminary trouble

Not much to say about this chapter, it's mostly just a bit of drama before the prelimiaries start. I guess I'll tell you what the Demon Fox Meteor is, seeing as i left it out last chapter. As you've probably guessed, it's an aerial attack and naruto uses the demon fox cloak to protect his body as it falls to the ground at a high speed. But what you won't know is that upon impact the demon fox cloak disperses, releasing the viral chakra in the form of an explosion...un. from there it infects all chakra, including the chakra inside people, before releasing itself again. In other words, it can drain several opponents of all their and damage the chakra circulatory system. I'll let you decide what rank it is. for damge, it's immense but it's not very accurate, counting on the Kyubi's massive Killer intent to paralyse the opponent.

Disclaimer: (REM the one i love) Na-ru-to does not, belong to me. NO WAY-HAY! NO WAY-HAY!

* * *

Preliminary trouble

"_Naruto, you did a very good job fighting Gaara. But if you ever coerce me into giving you chakra again, I'm afraid our relationship may suffer."_

"_Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other way to end the fight."_

"_It doesn't matter, you know how I feel about being manipulated."_

"… _I'm sorry."_

"_It's alright, just keep it in mind alright?"_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, finding himself lying on a mat.

"Finally." he heard Sasuke say. He moved himself to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. When he looked around again he saw Sasuke sitting leaning by the window.

"Hey." Naruto said, yawning, "How long was I out?"

"About half a day." Sasuke replied, shrugging, "Looks like you burned too much energy, you fell straight to sleep."

It was then that Naruto remembered why they were here.

"Where's Sakura?!" he asked, looking around frantically.

"It's alright, girls get a different room." Sasuke replied, smirking, "She's been out since she got here. They fixed her up, she just needs some rest."

Naruto got to his feet, stumbling slightly from having just woken up. He found his jacket and shoes had been taken off of him and laid down beside him. He quickly put them on before walking over to Sasuke and sitting on the window sill.

"By the way, when I summoned you, you were in pretty bad shape." Naruto said, "What happened back there?"

"I was ambushed by some guy." Sasuke replied, his brow creasing, "Whatever he was, he was no Genin, that much I know."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at Sasuke in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he shook off all my Jutsu like they were nothing."

"Did you tell Iruka about it?"

"No."

Naruto slid off the window sill, an incredulous look on his face.

"What?!" he yelled, "Why not?"

"Because that guy talked a lot." Sasuke replied, a look of concentration on his face, "He knows something. I don't know what, or what it's about, but I can't help but feel that something isn't right."

"What did he tell you?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"He said 'Everything is falling in place. Konoha has orchestrated its own destruction.' But he also mentioned something else. He told me that the Uchiha have a long history of betrayal, and that retribution would come in the form of their first betrayal."

Naruto took a step back, a shocked look on his face. Retribution would come in the form of their first betrayal?

"You're right." Naruto breathed, "We can't tell anyone about this."

Sasuke was giving Naruto a strange look.

"You know something." he noted, "What is it?"

"The guy who attacked you, did he tell you his name?" Naruto asked, his mind reeling. Sasuke frowned deeper at Naruto, before responding.

"Orochimaru."

Naruto froze. That name was alien to him, but he was deafened by his dads roaring.

"_THAT BASTARD! IF HE'S IN LEAGUE WITH MADARA, I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"_

Naruto pressed his palm against his temple, gaining a slight headache.

"Ow." he muttered, before looking at Sasuke, "I'm not a hundred percent, when I am, I'll fill you in ok?"

"Why not tell me now?" Sasuke asked, growing impatient.

"That would only make you mad, I don't wanna do that for no reason."

"If there's something I should know, then you should tell me." Sasuke replied adamantly.

"Alright." Naruto said, thinking fast, "Orochimaru is working with the guy I'm looking for."

Sasuke got off the wall and folded his arms.

"The old Mizukage?" he asked, "Why wouldn't you want me to know that?"

"'Cos I know you." Naruto replied, "After what Orochimaru said, you're gonna want to talk to him, find out what he knows. But if he's working with him, then I don't want you involved."

"Why not?"

"…"

Sasuke took a step forward, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder.

"Tell me." he demanded, growing angry.

"…"

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME INVOLVED?!" Sasuke yelled.

"BECAUSE HE'S MY KILL!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke froze, his grip loosening. Naruto batted his hand away, an angry look on his face.

"I'm going to kill him." Naruto repeated, "It's just gonna be me and him, I don't want anyone getting in my way."

Sasuke stared at him, a look of shock on his face.

"Naruto…" he breathed, before glaring at him, "You think I'm just gonna stand by while you go off fighting this guy? After all you've said to me, you think I'm gonna let you get away with that?"

"If it was Itachi, would you want anyone in your way?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes widened, his face stunned.

"How do you know his name?" he asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke, a confused look on his face. Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt and pushed against the wall, a hateful glare in his eyes.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?!" Sasuke demanded again. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye, but found he couldn't lie to him.

"The Kyubi told me." he said, a pained look on his face, "He can see almost everything that's going on in the world, including what happened that day."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, an uncertain look on his face. He let Naruto go, taking a step back as he did this.

"He showed me it all." Naruto continued, "I know everything about that night."

Sasuke's eyes went blank. He moved beside Naruto and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. Naruto sat down beside him, a concerned look on his face.

"Sasuke, I-"

"No." Sasuke interrupted, "I'm not talking about that."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a second, before nodding and looking ahead of him. Sasuke sat silently, staring into his hands. Naruto cast a quick glance over to him, it was clear there was a lot going through his head. Naruto decided that it would be best to try and divert his attention from those thoughts.

"Hey you know, one of the Oto Genin was a girl with dark hair and eyes." he suggested casually. Sasuke smirked to himself.

"It's no good if she's loyal to another village." he replied.

"Oh." Naruto said, "Have you managed to find anyone yet?"

"No. the only other clan I know of with dark hair and eyes is the Nara clan and I don't even want to think of what the women there are like."

"Aw man!" Naruto cried, grabbing his head, "Don't tell me that, now I'm picturing a girl Shikamaru!"

"Hey idiot, you two aren't the only people in here!" Shikamaru called out from his mat. Naruto blinked and looked around. Right enough, there were several mats in her, but as far as he could see, Shikamaru was the only other person here, "And don't ever say that again!"

"It's not a pretty image for me either!" Naruto replied, grinning. Shikamaru chuckled before rolling over to face away from them.

"All the energy of the men go to the women." he said, "And the agressiveness too. You get a Nara girl and you'll spend the rest of your life with your balls in her grip."

"That's… graphic." Sasuke muttered, looking at Shikamaru with a raised brow, but the lazy boy just fell asleep again. Naruto smiled to himself, but then he realised something.

"So, did we pass the exam?" he asked.

"We all got there in time, even if we were injured." Sasuke replied, "Yeah, we're through. The exam finishes tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, then he got to his feet.

"Wanna check on Sakura?" he asked. Sasuke looked up at him with a raised brow, before sighing and standing as well.

"Sure, I guess." he replied. They both walked out the room, leaving Shikamaru to his sleep. Sasuke gestured for Naruto to follow him as he walked don the hallway to another door with a grill on it. Sasuke slid it open and spoke into it.

"Hey, is Haruno Sakura in here?" he called out. After a few seconds, the door slid open and a girl slipped out. Naruto recognized her as Lee's team mate.

"Hi Tenten!" he said brightly.

"Hey!" Tenten replied, smiling at him, "Lee told me about what happened, you guys had a pretty rough time, huh?"

"Yeah, we got into some trouble." Sasuke replied, "Is she in there?"

"No, she left a little while ago." Tenten replied, "She couldn't rest any longer. Hey, can I ask you something? Lee said he left as you were opening your scrolls, who did you get?"

Naruto cocked his head, what was she talking about?

"You mean who appeared from the scroll?" Sasuke asked, "It was Umino Iruka, our former Sensei."

"Iruka?" Tenten repeated, smiling, "He was your sensei too? Hey when he gave you the graduation speech, did he include kunoichi in it?"

"_All of you have passed your exams and now are eligible to become Genin ranked Shinobi… and Kunoichi!"_

Naruto smiled. So _that's _what that was about.

"Yeah, barely." he said. Tenten shook her head, sighing.

"I almost gave him another scar when he missed it at our graduation." she grumbled. Sasuke smirked at her before looking to Naruto and nodding away.

"Let's go." he said, leaving. Naruto turned to follow him, but Tenten stopped him.

"One thing." she said, a slightly exasperated look on her face, "Lee has been training with Gai to defeat you. I've seen what my sensei and yours get up to, I'd watch out."

"Wha-at?" Naruto complained, "Aw man, see you Tenten."

"See ya." Tenten replied, waving as he left. Naruto caught up with Sasuke and the two of them left the hall and entered a small courtyard.

"If I know Sakura, she'll be here." he muttered, looking around.

"Why?" Naruto asked, impersonating Tenten, "Cos she's a girl, she'll be sniffing the flowers?"

"I didn't say that, you did." Sasuke replied coolly, "And besides."

He pointed ahead and what do you know, there was Sakura, down by the flowers.

"Damn." Naruto muttered. They both walked over and Naruto looked down to her, "Sakura, you're too stereotypical."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Don't say things to people who aren't a part of the conversation!" Sasuke said, irritated.

"Am I missing something?" Sakura asked, looking between her two team mates.

"It's all right." Naruto said, dropping the topic, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura replied, standing up, "A little light headed, but apart from that, I'm fine."

"Hopefully we'll have some time to recover before the final exam." Sasuke said, "It looks like you need it."

"I'll be alright!" Sakura promised, "I won't hold you guys back!"

"Sakura, that's not my concern right now." Sasuke said, seriously.

"Yeah, we can take the Chunin exam another time, but there's only one of you!" Naruto agreed.

"But this exam is important to our future as ninja!" Sakura said, uncertainly.

"You're matter more to me than that!" Naruto replied, strongly.

"Naruto…" Sakura said quietly, raising her hand to hide her blush. Once again Naruto had managed to say something romantic without meaning it.

"_Oh Naruto…" _she thought.

"You idiot you're embarrassing her!" Sasuke said, batting the back of Naruto's head.

"Ow!" Naruto complained, rubbing the spot Sasuke hit him, "Hey, do you think they have ramen here?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and Sakura giggled. For the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha, you could always count on that! Naruto grinned, holding both hands behind his head. But he dropped his grin when he realised something. They were being watched.

"I'm gonna go find out!" Naruto said, running off. But instead of going to the cafeteria, he leapt up to the roof. Sure enough, there he was.

"So you got here!" Naruto said, cheerfully.

"I did." Gaara replied, "I arrived just a few hours after you did. I was surprised to find you unconscious."

"I wasn't unconscious, I was asleep!" Naruto said, defensively.

"I see." Gaara replied, "In any case, it looks like both of us have passed this exam."

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, "Hey, once this is over you gotta come and get some ramen with me!"

Gaara stared at him with a creased brow. It was more than unusual for someone to be this casual with him.

"Perhaps." he said. Naruto grinned broadly, "However, we have something to take care of before that."

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"While spying on the Chunin here, I learned that there are still too many successful candidates." Gaara replied, "They intend to pit us against each other, to cut the number of remaining Genin in half."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, shocked, "That's bogus! We worked hard to get here, if more people are managing to get through then that just means the villages are making better ninja!"

"That is exactly why they are doing this." Gaara replied, "If the villages are creating Genin that can easily become Chunin, then the rank of Chunin must become more difficult to achieve, otherwise the difference between the two ranks disappears and incentive for Genin's to achieve the rank of Chunin drops. Ninja will become lazy and weak. That is why they only allow the best to advance."

Naruto stared silently, a lost look on his face. Gaara sighed, this guy beat him?

"If there are no Genin, then who do the D-rank missions go to?" he asked.

"Oooooh." Naruto said, finally understanding, "Well, in that case I'd better go to my team mates and tell them."

Gaara nodded, "I will see you tomorrow then."

Naruto waved before dropping off the roof and back into the courtyard, where he saw a certain grey haired, mask wearing Shinobi talking to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto called excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Naruto." Kakashi said, glancing at him, "Iruka told me about Sakura's injury and I thought I'd better see how my smartest pupil is doing."

Sakura giggled at the compliment. Naruto reached them and grinned.

"So did you tell them about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hm? Tomorrow?" Kakashi repeated, "What about it?"

"You know, that they're going to make us fight each other to half the remaining candidates." Naruto replied.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I haven't heard anything about that." Kakashi said, "Like I told you, sensei's are kept out of the loop. It's kind of annoying knowing that other people are better informed then you but hey, I get less difficult missions for taking Genin on. Or so I thought anyway."

"Back up a minute!" Sasuke interjected, "We have to fight tomorrow?"

"Yeah, there are too many of us getting through." Naruto said, remembering what Gaara told him.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed, grabbing his shoulder, "Sakura, you think you can fight tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I should be completely recovered by then." Sakura replied, her eyes betraying her words.

"I don't want you pushing yourself too hard." Kakashi said, before glancing at Sasuke, "Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke was still gripping his shoulder, a pained look in his eye.

"No. I'm fine." he said, groaning slightly. Naruto cocked his head at him.

"Did that happen when you fought that Orochimaru guy?" he asked.

"What?" Kakashi asked, an angry look on his face.

"Idiot!" Sasuke cursed.

"Did you say Orochimaru?" Kakashi demanded.

"Some guy jumped me yesterday, forget about it." Sasuke said.

"I'm reporting this to the Hokage." Kakashi said, turning away, "If that wound continues to bother you, I'll have to remove you from the exam."

Kakashi disappeared, leaving them on their own.

* * * * *

"We ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura and Sasuke replied. Naruto took a step forward and opened the door, walking into a large room. Inside the room were the other Genin who had managed to get through, all of them standing in line. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke took their places and looked straight ahead, where they could see two people; a Chunin and the Hokage.

"Are we all here?" Hiruzen asked, glancing around the room, "Very well then. Congratulations on completing the second exam. You have all done very well to get this far. However, the number of you is much greater than we expected, and so we must-"

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I think this is where I step in." the Chunin said, interrupting.

"Of course, my apologies." Hiruzen replied, bowing his head. The Chunin took a few steps forward and studied the crowd closely.

"My name is Gekko Hayate." he said, "I am to be your proctor for the third exam. But before we move on to that, we are to hold a preliminary round to see who is fit to continue."

Hayate stopped there breaking into a fit of coughs.

"He looks like he should be in a hospital." Sakura muttered, looking at Hayate with concern.

"Hey wait a minute, what do you mean preliminaries?!" Temari demanded, "We worked hard to get here!"

Naruto gave Temari a surprised look. Gaara didn't tell her?

"Hey Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke gripping his shoulder again, grinding his teeth.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied, "Forget about it."

"But you're- what is that?" Sakura asked, glancing at his neck.

"It's nothing!" Sasuke snapped, covering it with his hand.

"It's not nothing, you're in pain!" Sakura replied indignantly.

"Just leave it alone!" Sasuke grunted.

"If any of you would like to leave the exam now, please raise your hand." Hayate said.

"You should tell them!" Sakura said, "You can't keep going if your hurt!"

"Don't you dare tell them." Sasuke growled, "I've come too far to stop now. No one is going to stand in my way."

"Sasuke-" Sakura whispered.

"It's ok Sakura, let him do this." Naruto said, looking her in the eye, "You know him just as well as I do. He won't allow himself to fall behind, he ahs too much at stake."

Sasuke looked at him, brow raised. He nodded in thanks, to which Naruto gave a joyless smile. Sakura looked between the two, but fell silent.

"Is that all?" Hayate asked, before sighing, "Very well, the screen will reveal the two combatants who will fight each other, picked randomly. Everyone else head to the viewing area above."

The screen lit up, revealing a VS sign in its centre. Above and below it names flickered at a fast pace for several seconds, before it settled on two names.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi." Hayate called out, redundantly. Sakura cast one more concerned glance at Sasuke before heading to the viewing area, Naruto close behind. They climbed the stairs and where surprised to see Kakashi waiting for them.

"Kaka-sensei, you're going to watch?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, "All of the Jonin leaders for the Genin teams have come to watch their students fight and to provide moral support."

With that, Kakashi took a step forward an put a hand next to his mouth.

"Go Sasuke." he called out, monotonously, "Kick his butt. I believe in you."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke cringed as he heard Kakashi's words, but otherwise didn't respond.

"All right, the rules are that the battle is over only if one of the combatants surrender, or I decide that one of you is unable to continue." Hayate said, "Ready? Begin."

Immediately, Yoroi charged at Sasuke, aiming a punch to his gut. Sasuke moved to block it, but Yoroi feigned and performed a sweep kick, knocking Sasuke to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke asked, moving to get back up.

"Far from it." Yoroi replied, kicking Sasuke back down and gripping his throat.

"Gah!" Sasuke choked, grabbing Yoroi's wrists. But try as he might, for some reason he couldn't get out of Yoroi's grasp.

"What the- hell are you- doing to me?" Sasuke gasped.

"You see it now." Yoroi noted, "I am absorbing your chakra. Just by touching you I can make you lose chakra and myself gain it. In short, I grow stronger while you grow weaker."

"Is that really possible?" Naruto asked, a look of awe on his face.

"Chakra absorbing types aren't uncommon." Kakashi replied, "However, they are seldom effective."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, unable to find fault with the technique.

"In order to use the technique effectively, you must remain in constant physical contact with your opponent. This is usually done by grabbing them and attempting o pin them to the ground, much like this person is doing. However, this leaves you completely vulnerable to outside attackers. It's best used in one-on-one battles, but even then it's not totally safe."

He was proven right by Sasuke, who moved his feet under Yoroi's stomach and kicked him hard, pushing him off. He then struggled to his feet, breathing heavily.

"Impressive." Yoroi said, getting back up, "I didn't get nearly as much chakra as I'd expected, you resisted it very well."

"And now it's my turn." Sasuke replied, "I won't have time to perform complicated hand signs with you coming at me like that. So I guess I only have one option."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, reading his mind.

"_Do it Sasuke." _he thought.

"I wonder what he has in mind?" Kakashi said, "Naruto, you look like you have an idea."

"Just wait and see." Naruto replied, "When we were training, me and Sasuke made a deal."

"A deal?" Kakashi repeated, "What kind of deal?"

Sasuke raised his hands, forming a single hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"


	15. An interesting turn of events

It's been a while since i've written a chapter this long. The last couple of times i've actually been struggling to meet my minimum. maybe it's because i know i'm getting close to some really important scenes. Mind you, (slight spoiler) this one's fairly important as well(End spoiler). I must be at least a quarter of the way through by now. Oh and i got a review that someone doesn't like me using the 'and' symbol. I use it cos i hate writing 'and', but just to let you know, i changed the Autocorrect to replace & with 'and', so you'd better appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I'm not a financial masochist.

* * *

**An interesting turn of events**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried.

"you taught him the Kage Bunshin?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, like I said, we made a deal." Naruto replied, "He teaches me about nature manipulation & I teach him that."

"Naruto, it was funny at first, but now I seriously think you're trying to upstage me." Kakashi said, folding his arms. Down below, two clones of Sasuke appeared by his side, facing Yoroi confidently. They clones ran off in different directions, flanking Yoroi until the three Sasuke's were standing in a perfect triangle with Yoroi in the middle.

"Now whichever of us you attack, you turn your back on the other two." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Impressive, he already figured out the weakness of his opponent." Kakashi noted. The three of them looked closely as Sasuke started running through a series of hand signs. Yoroi watched closely, preparing himself for Sasuke's move.

"_Ingenious."_

"Aw man!" Naruto complained, "I shouldn't have taught him that!"

"Is he really going to try that?" Kakashi muttered.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, not seeing what her sensei & team mate were."

"Look at his hand signs." Kakashi said, "They are the signs used for a genjutsu. He is attempting to perform a synchronized genjutsu."

"A synchro- what is that?" Sakura asked.

"At one point, Konoha ninja experimented with genjutsu. They tested to find out if using several ninja to cast a single genjutsu would make it stronger. However, the experiment resulted in failure. Instead of combining, only the most powerful chakra formed the genjutsu, the others didn't work. I don't know how Sasuke learned about that, but it appears he has taken it upon himself to make that experiment a success."

"Yeah, he figured out the flaw, but he adapted from it." Naruto continued, "By using the Kage Bunshin, they all have the same chakra, so none of them are stronger. He also has the Sharingan to make sure he isn't stopped. But look closer."

Sakura blinked, a little overwhelmed by all the information she'd just been hit with. She watched Sasuke & the clones closely, to see what Naruto & Kakashi did. When she realised what was happening, she gasped.

"They're using different hand signs!" she exclaimed, a shocked look on her face.

"Exactly." Kakashi replied, as Sasuke finished his hand signs. Sakura felt the chakra pulse from Sasuke, but didn't see anything else happen.

"_It must be a short range genjutsu then." _she reasoned. Her eyes widened even further as she saw Yoroi suddenly collapse without the faintest sign of injury.

"What happened?!" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Think about it." Kakashi replied, "A genjutsu sends signals to a persons senses, so what would happen if several signals were to be sent?"

Sakura thought about it, looking between Sasuke, Yoroi & finally Kakashi, shaking her head.

"Your brain shuts down." Naruto answered, "It can't take that much information, it burns out."

"But Sasuke isn't even a genjutsu type!" Sakura exclaimed, unable to comprehend all that had just happened.

"The Uchiha have always been adept at genjutsu."

Sakura turned around, looking at a woman in surprise.

"So what do you think, Kurenai-chan?" Kakashi asked, a curious look in his eye.

"'Chan'? when did you get so casual?" Kurenai asked, a bemused look on her face, "It's incredible, I've never seen genjutsu used like that. He really lives up to his status as a genius, doesn't he? You've done a good job training him."

Naruto eyed Kakashi warily. He didn't show it, but he could tell his sensei was annoyed. Back down at the stage, Hayate raised his hand.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." he declared. Sasuke dispersed the clones & turned away, heading to the viewing area. However, he barely made two steps before he grabbed his shoulder & fell to his knees, wincing in pain. In an instant Kakashi was down there, supporting him. Medics came out from the entrance, some heading for Yoroi.

"It's alright." Kakashi said to the ones that came for Sasuke, "He just needs to rest, I'll take care of him."

"You're sure?" one of the medics asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine with me."

Kakashi led Sasuke out of the room. Back up at the viewing area, Naruto and Sakura were watching with concern.

"It's that mark on his shoulder, isn't it?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"It looks like whatever it is, Kakashi's going to take care of it." Naruto replied, "He'll be fine, we shouldn't worry."

With that he looked up to the screen, awaiting the next pair of names to show up.

"But thanks to him I'm gonna have to come up with a whole new strategy." he grumbled.

"Why's that?"

"No-one wants to see the same trick twice. I'm gonna have to come up with something else so I don't bore you all."

"Still playing the clown?" Shikamaru asked, walking over to them, "Just get it over with, we're all tired and want to get back to our beds."

"I think that's just you." Sakura replied, smiling, "Besides, you know Naruto won't be able to resist showing off."

"Sakura…" Naruto said, hanging his head, "You're not making me look good."

"Whatever, I just don't want to go up against those Suna guys." Shikamaru said, "From what Kiba told me, they're pretty brutal. I'd rather not fight the Oto team either, they give me the creeps."

"Eh, they're not that strong." Naruto replied, shrugging.

"You've fought them?" Shikamaru asked, his eyebrow arching.

"yeah." Naruto replied, "I don't know about that Dosu guy, but Zaku uses blasts of air and Kin uses senbon. I thought they were pretty weak."

"Hm." Shikamaru muttered, turning to the screen as well, "Speaking of."

Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino. That was what the screen read. Naruto glanced to his right as Shino passed by, grinning and giving a thumbs up. Shino nodded in thanks before continuing on his way. On the other side, Dosu muttered something to Zaku as he by which, judging from Zaku's face, wasn't friendly encouragement. The two combatants reached the bottom of either staircase at the same time, their eyes meeting. Shino raised an eyebrow. Naruto understood. Zaku still appeared to be injured from their… 'encounter', both arms held up in slings. The two of them moved to the centre of the room and once again faced each other, before Hayate told them to begin.

"With injuries like those, your chances of beating me are slim." Shino said calmly, "It would be best if you surrender."

"Like hell I will." Zaku grumbled, biting into his sling and tugging, "I've got at least one good arm, it's all I'll need."

Shino watched as Zaku's sling fell to the ground. Zaku then stretched his arm and made a fist, checking his muscles.

"I'll say it again; surrender." Shino said, "If you do not, I won't hold back."

"I'll never surrender!" Zaku yelled, raising his arm, "Zankuha!"

A blast of air shot from Zaku's hands, striking Shino in the chest and sending him flying into the wall behind.

"Over already?" Zaku asked, smirking. But his smile was soon replace by a shocked look, for reasons Naruto couldn't see, being directly over Shino at the time.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked, bending over the railing. He was pulled back by Shikamaru, who nodded at the space behind Zaku. Naruto's brow shot up as Shino appeared from a black, buzzing mist.

"Oh right, Mushi Bunshin." Naruto muttered, as Shino threw a shuriken at Zaku, who managed to dodge it having heard the insects gathering.

"That's right, you're an Aburame." Zaku noted, "The clan that uses insects in battle. I know about your clan."

He proved this by raising his hand behind him and blasting away the swarm of insects bearing down on him.

"It appears you're well informed." Shino said, "That puts me at a disadvantage."

"I'm more than just that!" Zaku yelled, aiming another blast at Shino, who once again disappeared in a black mist.

"It's over." Shino said, holding a kunai to Zaku's neck, "There's no way you can hit me with that attack in time. I've won."

"Wahoo!" Naruto cheered, "Way to go Shino!"

Hayate took a step forward, raising his hand.

"The winner is-"

"UNDECIDED!" Zaku yelled. Hayate paused, looking at Zaku with a raised brow. Shino did the same, touching Zaku's neck with the kunai.

"Don't make the mistake of forfeiting you're life for the sake of pride." Shino said, "It will only kill you."

Zaku chuckled darkly.

"It's you who's making the mistake." he said, turning his head to look at Shino, "You assume I can attack only with my hands."

Before Shino could react, he was thrown back by a blast of air. Before he hit the wall, the insects poured out of his sleeves and pushed, slowing him down. He looked over at Zaku, surprised to see a hole in his shirt at the left shoulder blade.

"I see…" Shino muttered, "So you have more than one opening for that attack. It appears I'm at even more of a disadvantage than I believed before."

Zaku smirked at him, a confident look on his face.

"I was saving this for a point when I might really need it." he said, reaching up to his other sling, "But it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

With a flourish he pulled of his other sling, tossing to the side. He flexed his other arm, a victorious look on his face. Slowly, he raised both arms to Shino, who was still winded from the earlier attack.

"ZANKUKYOKUHA!" Zaku cried.

"BANG!"

Zaku's arms exploded violently, blood spattering everywhere. Naruto watched in shock as Zaku screamed in pain.

"HAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

Shino moved forward, balance regained.

"Despite your knowledge of my clan, you allowed yourself to become overconfident." he said, "You gave my insects an opening to get inside those tubes in your arms and block the paths for the air to escape. You can see the results for yourself."

Zaku, who had fallen to his knees, screamed through his teeth as he tried to maintain conciousness. After several seconds of this, he shakily got to his feet. Shino frowned at him, before looking at Hayate.

"Proctor, please finish this fight." he requested, "My opponent is unfit to continue."

"Not yet." Zaku growled, earning Shino's attention once again, "This isn't over yet!"

He straightened his back and closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, his face had lost all signs of anger. In fact, all emotion seemed to disappear form him, his entire stance becoming cold and stoic. Without another word, he ran at Shino, his face completely expressionless. Shino stepped back and threw his hand out, watching Zaku in disbelief.

"Kikaichu no Jutsu!" he cried, insects pouring out of his sleeves and flying at Zaku, swarming and surrounding him. Zaku didn't so much as flinch as his entire body was covered in insects, himself disappearing under their black veil. Shino lowered his arms, confident in his victory. But he was wrong.

Suddenly, Zaku burst form the cloud of insects, his shirt gone and revealing several more tubes implanted on his body. He reached Shino before the other could react and spun around, slamming his back into Shino's front and pressing him against the wall.

"I told you, I have more tubes than just the ones on my arms." Zaku said stoically, "You're insects couldn't even touch me. Right now the tube on my left shoulder blade is positioned directly in front of your heart. A concentrated blast from this point will kill you. Surrender, if you want to live."

Naruto stared in shock, leaning over the guard rail. This Zaku was completely different compared to the guy from before.

"_Was he really this strong?" _he thought, _"He didn't show any of this power when I fought him. And what's with the change of attitude?"_

"I'm afraid it goes against the standards of my clan to surrender, when there is a chance for victory." Shino replied, "You seem to have forgotten; I have thousands of insects living inside my body. By putting yourself in such close contact, it was easy to have them block all of your tubes."

Zaku nodded, but still showed no signs of emotion.

"Very well." he said, before bringing his head forward and throwing it back, hitting Shino's head and causing it to crack against the wall behind him. Zaku took a step forward and Shino slid to the ground, unconscious. Zaku then looked over at Hayate, a patient look on his face.

"Winner, Abumi Zaku." Hayate declared. Zaku turned and headed back to his team mates without showing any signs of discomfort, despite his missing arms. He was stopped however, by some of the medics who insisted he come with them. Naruto saw Zaku cast a glance up to his team mates and sensei, who nodded, before leaving with the medics. Shino was carried out on a stretcher, his insects flying back into his sleeves and collar.

"Man, I can't believe he took Shino down." Shikamaru said, "He was one of our best, if his team mates are like that, we don't stand much of a chance."

"Why would someone go so far just for an exam?" Sakura wondered, "With his arms gone, his future as a Shinobi is over, there's no way he can continue!"

"To guys like that, they'd rather win and never fight again than lose and live." Shikamaru replied, "But then, it's that kind of person that usually wins."

Naruto stared at the entrance in shock. Did what he just see really happen? He thought Zaku was a complete hot-head, yet at the end he had managed to become so cold and calculating that he defeated _Shino,_ with injuries that would usually mean defeat for anyone else. What kind of training regime did they have in Otogakure?! Naruto looked up at Zaku's team mate's, Dosu and Kin were also looking at the entrance, but Kin was smirking. Naruto then felt his eyes drawn to another, their sensei, who was… staring straight at Naruto.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?"_ Naruto thought.

"_This isn't good. I can't sense anything of him."_

"_What? Does that mean…?"_

"_Yes. Either he himself, or someone he is closely associated with, can be regarded as 'unpredictable'. in which case, we'd best hope his interest in you doesn't hold any dark meaning."_

With some difficulty, Naruto looked away from the Oto Jonin and up at the screen. Hopefully the next fight would distract him from this man.

"Kankuro, Tsurugu Misumi." Hayate called, "Please enter the combat area."

Both combatants were standing on the same side of the room and descended the staircase side by side. They stood at the correct places and faced each other, awaiting Hayate's signal just as the previous fighters did.

"Begin." Hayate said. Kankuro smirked at Misumi, full of confidence. He reached behind him and pulled the bandaged package off of his back, sitting it on the ground next him.

"I'll do you the favour of ending this battle quickly." Kankuro said.

"You can't if I end it first!" Misumi replied, running forward. When he reached Kankuro, he swung his arm out to hit him, but was blocked by Kankuro's arm. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Misumi's arm coiled itself around Kankuro's, like a snake.

"What the-?" Naruto muttered, almost as surprised as Kankuro. Misumi then wrapped the rest of his limbs around Kankuro's legs and neck, his package falling to the ground with a thud.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Naruto whipped his head round, staring at Kakashi in surprise.

"Kaka-sensei!" he exclaimed, "When did you get back?"

"Oh, just now." he replied, "Sasuke needs to rest a while, but I think he'll be fine."

"What was the matter with him?" Sakura asked, worriedly, "Was it that mark?"

Kakashi glanced from his left to his right, before gesturing for them to come closer.

"If you're willing to miss the fights, I'd like to talk to you about that." he said.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Naruto, you said before that Sasuke encountered Orochimaru, correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, that's what Sasuke told me at least."

"What exactly did Sasuke tell you about it?"

Naruto thought for a second, wondering if he should reveal what Sasuke told him.

"He didn't say much." Naruto said, "Just that as soon as I left with Sakura, Orochimaru ambushed him."

"Winner, Kankuro." Hayate called out.

"Kaka-sensei, who is this Orochimaru?" Sakura asked, a worried look on her face.

"Have you heard of the 'Densetsu no Sannin?" Kakashi asked.

"The Legendary Three Ninja?" Sakura repeated, "No, have you Naruto?"

"Mm-nm." Naruto replied, shaking his head.

"Well, they were regarded as the strongest team of ninja Konoha had ever produced." Kakashi explained, "So strong in fact, they were each considered to be equal to, or greater than their own sensei, the Sandaime Hokage."

"The old man?" Naruto muttered, his brow raised.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, "They were his students when they were Genin, before he became Hokage. The names of his students were Jiraiya, Tsunade… and Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru's from Konoha?!" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yeah, in fact he was at one time in line to become the Yondaime Hokage." Kakashi replied, before casting an uncertain eye at Naruto, "Of course, the position went to Minato Namikaze."

"_There's that name again." _Naruto thought, _"Just who was that guy?"_

"Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, please step forward!" Hayate called. The three of them stopped talking as they heard this, Naruto and Kakashi staring at Sakura, who looked stunned. She got to her feet and looked over at Ino, who was equally shocked. Wordlessly, both of them descended the stairs to the fighting area and faced each other.

"If you are both ready, let the fourth match begin." Hayate said, sensing the girls' discomfort and stepping back. Sakura and Ino continued to stare at each other, numb from shock.

"Those two are friends, right?" Naruto asked.

"It's complicated." Shikamaru replied, "They sort of friends, closer to rivals now. But still, they're pretty close. Ino knows more about Sakura than her own family and vice versa. I'm not even sure they _can _fight each other, at least, not at full strength."

Naruto turned his head, looking back down at the two, who still hadn't moved.

"I can't believe I'd be fighting you." Ino breathed, smiling weakly.

"I know, this is so strange." Sakura replied, "But… we have to do this, right?"

"Sakura-chan…" Ino said, before nodding, "Not much choice."

"I guess…" Sakura continued, untying her headband, "At least this way, we'll finally answer that old question."

"Yeah…" Ino replied, doing the same, "Which of us is stronger."

Both kunoichi then retied their headbands around their foreheads.

"Well of course, it's me." Ino said, confidently.

"Wanna bet?" Sakura shot back, equally confident.

"Let's do this!" they both cried, unanimously.

"Finally…" Naruto muttered, bored. Yako yipped in reply, from his usual position on his shoulder. Naruto then felt a pair of eyes on him. He raised his brow and looked to his side, surprised to see Kiba staring at him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, as Kiba came over to him.

"I didn't know you had dogs as well!" Kiba replied, surprised. His brow rose as well as Zenko and Yako barked at him reproachfully.

"Come on Kiba, you know the difference!" Naruto said, grinning, "They're foxes!"

Kiba's shirt started moving as Akamaru poked his head out.

"Right, yeah." Kiba replied, grinning at Akamaru. Then he looked back up and cocked an eyebrow, "What are they doing?"

Naruto glanced form left to right. Both Zenko and Yako were cowering behind his head, watching Akamaru fearfully.

"Come on you guys, you're not scared of Akamaru are you?" he asked, smiling bemusedly.

"It's not that hard to believe." Kiba replied, "For a long time it's been dogs hunting foxes, it's in their blood to be afraid of them!"

"Well Zenko's one thing…" Naruto said, before looking at the other one, "But Yako?"

"Can't beat genetics." Kiba smirked, "Dog outclasses fox every time!"

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto shot back challengingly, "Wanna put that theory to the test?"

Kiba laughed.

"Sure short stuff, maybe later." he replied, "You never know, we might have to face each other here!"

Naruto grinned confidently, before turning back to the match. As Kiba returned to his team, Zenko and Yako calmed down, glad to see Akamaru leaving. Sakura and Ino were running around, throwing kunai and shuriken at each other. Even Naruto could see these two weren't fighting seriously, Shikamaru had been right.

"Ha!" Sakura cried, throwing three shuriken at Ino. Two of them missed and she blocked the third with her kunai. Both were aware that they were running out of weapons and would have to resort to close combat soon. This was confirmed when Sakura reached for more shuriken and found her pouch empty. Ino took this opportunity to throw her kunai at the momentarily confused Sakura. The kunai shone as it flew through the air, the glint catching Sakura's eye just in time to attempt to dodge. She was unsuccessful, but managed to avoid damage. The kunai struck her headband, scoring it and leaving a long cut across the Konoha leaf.

"Gagh!" Sakura cried, as the impact of metal on metal caused a spark, disorienting her for a second. Ino took advantage of this second distraction to run at Sakura, her arm held back to throw a punch. The blow connected, hitting Sakura's cheek. Both kunoichi were in shock as they both felt impact. Sakura turned her head to face Ino, her brow shot up and eyes as wide as they could go.

"This is the real thing, Sakura-chan." Ino said, a sorry look on her face, "We're not kids anymore, we need to fight seriously."

Sakura blinked at her, still stunned.

"Ino…" Sakura breathed. Ino's sad look dropped and was replaced with determination as she leapt back to the staring position. Sakura didn't moved, a dazed look on her face.

"Sakura!"

She looked up, surprised to see Naruto calling down to her.

"Don't let her beat you!" Naruto yelled, "You can do this!"

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, before nodding. She then lowered her head, giving Ino a look of matching determination, "Alright Ino, I'll fight you seriously."

She ran at Ino, who faltered for a second before running as well. They met in the centre, throwing punches and kicks at each other, blocking each blow but still showing signs of pain. Ino aimed a punch at Sakura and she would shield with her arm. Ino then swung a kick at Sakura's leg. The kick met, but Sakura managed to stay on her feet, wincing in pain. It was very slight, but Naruto could see the battle turning. The problem as, it was turning in Ino's favour. And he knew why. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Ino came from a long line of ninja, she would have been training for this most of her life. Sakura however, was the first in her family to try something like this. She knew no special techniques or training methods. It pained him to watch her getting hurt like this, but he knew that if he interfered with the match, Sakura would be disqualified. His grip on the railing tightened, his knuckles whitening as for the first time in his life, he felt useless.

"_I can't protect her!" _he thought, _"I want to protect her!"_

"_If she never experiences pain for herself, she'll never grow. If you overprotect her, you'll only hurt her in the end."_

Naruto hung his head, grinding his teeth. His dad was right, but Naruto knew he couldn't just stand by and watch for much longer. His eyes widened as he felt a hand on his back. He turned his head and looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"What should a ninja have at all times?" he asked. Naruto gave a small smile, remembering the last time he'd heard this question.

"Faith in his comrades." Naruto replied, nodding to himself. He looked back down and saw the fight in another light. Ino may have had more training, but no one was more determined to become a ninja than Sakura, not even Sasuke or himself. Sakura worked hard for every moment to make a name for herself as a kunoichi and she got there. He watched as Sakura leapt back from Ino, who had made a hand sign, her thumbs and forefinger touching. Sakura turned and ran, grabbing a kunai off the floor and leapt upwards.

"_Maybe you can beat her on your own." _Naruto thought, looking down at her as she placed her foot on the bottom of the railing.

"_Maybe…" _he thought, looking up at her as she flipped off the banister. Sakura blinked.

She flipped through the air, aiming to throw the kunai at Ino. But to her surprise, Ino was gone. She soon found her, however, when she felt a pair of legs wrap themselves around her waist. She glanced back and saw Ino smirking at her, before she struck the ground.

"Aagh!" Sakura cried, as the air was knocked out of her lungs. Ino's smirk widened as she formed a hand sign, aiming it directly at Sakura.

"It's over!" Ino said, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Ino's eyes closed, she fell on top of Sakura, apparently uncurious. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Sakura shifted slightly, pushing Ino off of her. She then shakily got to her feet, still seemingly winded from hitting the ground. She looked down at Ino's body a strange look on her face.

"It looks like it's over." Kakashi said, a hint of disappointment in his voice, "Ino has taken over her body."

Sakura crouched down to Ino, moving her into a more dignified position. She then moved a strand of hair out of Ino's face before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino?" Sakura called out, "Are you alright?"

"What?!" Kakashi exclaimed, "Sakura's still in control?!"

"Winner, Haruno Sakura." Hayate called. Ino's sensei vaulted over the railing, dropping down to his student and picking her up. He then stood and looked at Sakura.

"Whatever happened there, I'm impressed." he said, "You managed to stop her technique, even though it hit you at point blank range."

He then looked up at Kakashi, a broad grin on his face.

"That's two out of three." he said, "How will Naruto-san do?"

"Oh, I think he'll do well." Kakashi replied, "Your student fought well, Asuma-kun."

Asuma nodded, leaping back up to the viewing area.

"Haruno Sakura, please return to the viewing area." Hayate said. Sakura blinked, before nodding, heading for the stairs. At the top, she found a cheering Naruto, grinning and waving at her.

"Yeah! You did it!" he cried. Sakura smiled embarrassedly as she walked over to him.

"I'm impressed Sakura." Kakashi said, "You managed to supress Ino's technique by the force of your will alone."

"I did?" Sakura asked, surprised. She gasped in surprise as Naruto threw his arms around her.

"I knew you could do it!" he said, "You kicked her butt!"

Sakura's face flushed as she realised everyone was watching them. Embarrassedly, she pushed Naruto off of her, her entire face red.

"Naruto, don't do stuff like that!" she complained. However, she was glad when the screen began cycling through names and everyone's attention was diverted to it. It allowed her to let out a secret smile.

"_Oh Naruto…" _she thought.


	16. Chance, fate or fault

**Another not especially long chapter. It's surprising how long i've managed to make the preliminary round go on ofr, but i think i'm going to skip to the end of them after this chapter, nothing will change from canon in that time. Man, i can't wait to move on to after the timeskip, but theres' still so much to do! i'll end this note with a philosophy i made up just now: Don't look down on life. The bastard will only trip you up as you go by. Instead, wait for the right moment to shove a firework up its ass.**

**Disclaimer: (Borat) Naruto is mine............................................................................................NOT! Outdated, overused, i don't give a flying fuck.**

* * *

Chance, fate or fault

"If you're ready, then begin." Hayate said, as Temari and Tenten faced each other.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying." Kakashi said, earning Naruto and Sakura's attention once again, "Orochimaru was one of the three Sannin of Konoha. He was also the current Hokage's favourite to becoming his successor. However, certain traits about him made him unsuitable for the job. It was no mystery that hew was power hungry and there were rumours of him being involved in the disappearances of many civilians, adult and child alike."

"He kidnapped people?!" Sakura asked, shocked that someone from Konoha could do such a thing.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, "And when Namikaze Minato received the position of Yondaime Hokage instead of Orochimaru, he became less discreet about his actions. It would appear he experimented on the people he kidnapped. The things he did to them were inhuman and when he was discovered, he was forced to flee Konoha. What he did after that is unclear, but form the description Sasuke gave me, I have reason to believe he may have achieved immortality from some form of Kinjutsu."

"Immortality?" Naruto repeated, hearing a growl in his ears. Kakashi nodded.

"And for some reason, he sought out Sasuke." he said, "From what I can guess, the reason he has returned is either to get revenge on Konoha… or he wishes to take someone from team 7."

"You mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"~No." Kakashi said, simply, "In fact, quite the opposite."

"He… doesn't want Sasuke?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Not quite, he-" Kakashi began, but was interrupted by a roar. They all turned to fight and were surprised to see Tenten floating in the centre of a tornado, her screams silenced by the wind cutting into her. As the wind dissipated, she fell through the air, straight towards a pile of sharp weapons scattered across the floor.

"Oh no!"

Lee leapt from the railing and grabbed Tenten before she could hit the ground. Temari was holding a giant fan to her side, smirking at Lee.

"Get that pathetic weakling out of my sight." she ordered, causing Lee to glare.

"How dare you call her that, knowing she fought her hardest?!" Lee demanded angrily.

"It's because she fought her hardest and still failed to entertain me." Temari replied, "It's even more pathetic that she was actually trying and failed."

"Why you!" Lee growled.

"Please return to the viewing area." Hayate announced, "Temari has won the match, we must now move on to the next one!"

Temari smirked again before heading up to join her brothers, neither of which showed any signs of acknowledging her victory. Lee growled again before passing Tenten onto the medic-nin.

"We'll take a short break while the weapons are cleared from the floor." Hayate said, "The next match will start in ten minutes."

Kakashi watched the Suna team, arms folded and a look of distaste in his eye.

"Those three are strong." he said, "Definitely past Genin level. Why is it they're only now taking the exam?"

"I dunno." Naruto replied, shrugging, "So what were you saying-"

Naruto was interrupted as Kakashi lifted his hand and shook his head.

"Not now." he said, "We'll talk about that later, there are too many interruptions at the moment."

"Oh, ok." Naruto replied, dropping the subject. He turned to the wall and spotted Sakura sitting on the floor resting her back against it. He slid down to sit beside her, smiling.

"You ok?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Sakura replied, smiling back at him.

"You know, we'll probably have to go get you a new headband after this." Kakashi said, "We don't want people mistaking you for a missing-nin, now do we?"

Sakura reached up to her headband, touching it. She untied it and looked at the metal forehead protector. It had a long slash right across it. Sakura nodded, placing it to her side. She turned her head back and realised Naruto was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, blushing slightly from the attention.

"You're shivering." he stated. Then out of nowhere, he reached out and put a hand on her forehead.

"Gagh! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked, her face reddening even more so.

"You've got a fever." Naruto said. Then he did something that surprised her more than it should have. He move closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, now in a total flush. Naruto gave her a concerned look.

"That better?" he asked, a hint of worry in his eyes. Sakura scanned his face, unsure of how to react. Was this another one of Naruto's peculiar moments? She always figured that he just didn't have any boundaries, but then did he ever act _this _close to anyone else? But at the end of it, the question that really stumped Sakura was why she was giving this so much thought? She shook her head, trying to clear it before smiling again at Naruto. She then did something _he _wasn't expecting. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"_This is nice." _Sakura thought, _"I could stay here for a long time."_

She didn't allow her brain to interpret what she'd just thought, it would only cause her trouble. Instead she just closed her eyes and let sleep take her. Naruto watched as conciousness left the girl next him, smiling to himself and ignoring Kakashi and Shikamaru's raised brow.

_Sakura looked around her. What was she doing in the forest?_

"_What time is it?" she wondered, "Noon? Everything's orange!"_

_A noise behind her made her spin round, but she saw nothing. The sound continued however, a deep rumbling. Now that she was watching closely, she could see the leaves in the trees flapping in her direction, away from the source of the disturbance. Should she find out what it is? Or should she run? She knew the best idea would be to get away from her, but she felt somehow… drawn to the noise, as if she needed to be there. So against her better judgement, she ventured forward. The trees seemed to go on forever, each one looking the same as the last. But then she saw something ahead. She couldn't quite make it out, but it appeared to be moving slowly. A loud groan shocked her, but still she moved forward, the spiritual pull becoming stronger. She paused when she thought she heard something… a voice?_

"_Shiki Fujin!"_

_Sakura reached the edge of the forest, walking into a large open field. She looked up at where she'd heard the voice, her eyes widening in shock. Not far to her right there stood a toad of insane size. Despite the jacket it wore and the pipe it smoked, Sakura felt great fear at the sight of such a creature. But she was certain this beast wasn't the possessor of that voice… was that a man standing in front of the toad?_

"_No way!" Sakura thought, stunned, "That face… is that the Yondaime?!"_

"_HHHHRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!"_

_Sakura whipped her head to her left. She froze._

"_Aah… ah… aah." she couldn't formulate a coherent thought. Her eyes were open so wide they hurt. But the pain was nothing compared to the shock of that which stood before her. A giant, demonic fox._

"_Is… is that the Kyubi?" she thought, tearing her eyes off the titan and looking back to the Yondaime, "Then… this must be that day…"_

_The Yondaime stood in front of the toad, his hands clasped in a sign. He then removed one of his hands, a look of immense strain on his face. As he lowered his free hand, his fingertips began glowing, his hand outstretched for something._

"_Wait, if this is that day, then what he's reaching out for is-" Sakura thought, paling. She watched as a faint glow emitted from the place he'd lowered his hand to. When he raised his hand once more and resumed the sign, the glow was gone. Sakura flinched as the Kyubi roared again, feeling the demons immense anger and recoiling from it. But then something strange happened. Sakura heard a whistling noise and her head shot up, just managing to spot a shuriken fly overhead, straight at the Yondaime._

"_Look out!" Sakura cried, but she was too late. The shuriken struck the Yondaime's hand, cutting his fingers clean off._

"_No." the Yondaime breathed, before crying out, "NARUTO!"_

_Sakura gasped as the Yondaime Hokage fell to his knees, the life gone from his eyes. The Kyubi roared once more, before fading away. The "MINATO!" the giant toad bellowed. After a few seconds of no reply, he sighed, "Sorry kid."_

_With that, the giant toad disappeared, leaving Sakura and a baby Naruto alone._

_Thud._

_Sakura whipped her head around, suddenly remembering that someone had been there to throw the shuriken. A figure stood before her, a tall man wearing an orange mask. The man looked straight at her._

"_Now, let's watch." the man said. Sakura stared in horror as he grabbed her throat, lifting her into the air. She looked down at him, gasping for breath._

"_Is that… the Sharingan?!"_

Sakura opened her eyes, realising she'd been asleep. She let out a sigh of relief, hugging herself tightly.

"Huh?"

She looked down, surprised to see she was wearing Naruto's jacket. She glanced to her left, wondering where he'd gone.

"Oh, you're awake." Kakashi said, glancing at her, "Just in time for Naruto's match."

Sakura blinked, before getting to her feet and walking over to the railing. True enough, Naruto was down there with Kiba.

"Ha!" Kiba laughed, "What did I tell you? Our fight now, you ready short stuff?"

"My usual strategy's out the window, you've already seen the Kage Bunshin." Naruto said, "Zenko and Yako won't fight against Akamaru and there's no point trying _that _technique here… aw man, I'm gonna have to make up a whole new technique right here!"

Kiba, who had been a friend of Naruto's for a while now, knew better n to ask. But he didn't believe for a second that Naruto was going to make a technique up on the spot, he was too dumb for that.

"Match begin." Hayate said, growing bored. Kiba grinned and took on a combat stance, as did Akamaru. Naruto just straightened up and smiled.

"You can go first!" he said, "I gotta figure out what I'm gonna do!"

"Arrogant bastard!" Kiba growled, running at Naruto. Akamaru leapt at Naruto, who raised his hand to stop the dog getting his face. Kiba used this opportunity to swing his leg round, kicking Naruto in the side and sending him flying across the room.

"Aagh!" Naruto cried, rolling across the ground. He got to his feet and glared at Kiba. Even so, he couldn't hide the grin on his face, "You wanna fight dirty? I can do that."

He got to his feet and ran at Kiba, forming a hand sign as he did so.

Naruto pulled his arm back and launched a punch at Kiba's head. Kiba reached up to block it, but his eyes widened in shock as the fist _passed through_ his arms. Then he keeled over, having received a strike to the gut. Naruto leapt back, smirking at Kiba.

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba demanded, "How did you do that with your hand?!"

"It's easy." Naruto replied, "I can't believe you just fell for an E-rank technique!"

"An E-rank?" Kiba replied, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Naruto responded by running again at Kiba, attacking him brutally. Every attack Kiba blocked, Naruto struck him somewhere else. Naruto was about to finish it when he was stopped by Akamaru, who bit into his leg.

"Ha!" Kiba cried, punching Naruto square in the chest, pushing him back several metres.

"I get it now." Kiba panted, "The Bunshin no Jutsu."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. What did he just say?

"So you finally figured it out." Naruto replied, "I use a Bunshin, move exactly the same as it and when it attacks, you think it's real and block it, while I hit you somewhere else."

Kiba growled in frustration, before smirking.

"But now I know your strategy, I can overcome it no problem." he said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a small bottle and popped the lid open, picking something out.

"Soldier pills." Sakura breathed, "Not good."

Kiba ingested one of the pills, then tossed one to Akamaru, who gulped it down. Naruto watched in surprise as Kiba's breathing steadied, a confident smirk spreading across the Inuzuka's mouth. What surprised him even more was Akamaru's fur changing colour, turning red.

"…That's weird." Naruto stated. Akamaru then leapt over to Kiba, who formed a hand sign.

"Jujin Bunshin!" Kiba cried. A puff of smoke appeared and Akamaru was replaced by a second Kiba, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

"… I stand corrected." Naruto said, continuing to watch dumbly. Kiba and… Kiba smirked bestially at Naruto, standing on all fours. They both charged at him, fangs glistening and claws sharp and pointed. They then both leapt into the air, both staring hungrily at Naruto.

"Gatsuga!" they cried, turning into razor sharp whirlwinds. Despite the situation, Naruto's face lit up.

"Hey, that's it!" he said. He threw down a smoke pellet seconds before the two Kiba's reached him, a dense purple fog engulfing the three of them. Sakura stared into the fog, trying desperately to make something out. It wasn't necessary, however, because moments later a form burst from the cloud, rolled across the floor and came to a limp stop.

"_No." _Sakura thought, panicking.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba cried, running out of the cloud to the body on the ground. He skidded across the floor, grabbing the body and supporting the head, "Akamaru, speak to me!"

But before Akamaru could reply, another form left the cloud at an incredible speed, the fog clinging to it like moss. But just as the figure was bearing down on Kiba, he threw his arms in the air.

"I surrender!" he yelled, his eyes wide with terror, "I give in!"

The figure stopped, staring down at Kiba. The smoke dissipated, revealing the figure to be Naruto, smiling triumphantly.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate announced, as Akamaru returned to his natural form. Kiba scooped him up in his arms. Before he headed back to the viewing area, he looked at Naruto warily.

"If you want, I'll make it up to you?" Naruto offered, not wanting his friend to look at him like that, "How a bout I buy you some ramen after this?"

The suggestion threw Kiba, who shook his head. When he looked at Naruto again, he was grinning.

"Same old Naruto." he said, "It's fine, you fought well. If Hana and my mom found out I ran away with my tail between my legs, they'd beat the snot out of me."

Naruto grinned back at him, following him up to the viewing area. Kiba continued a little further, to where Hinata and Kurenai were waiting.

"What happened in there?" Kurenai asked, "I'd never imagine you giving up like that."

"Are you ok, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kiba replied. He paused for a second, frowning, "I- I can't seem to remember what happened in there."

"A memory altering technique?" Kurenai muttered, before looking over at Naruto, "Was something like that really necessary?"

Naruto blinked, realising she was talking to him.

"It was just in case I accidentally went too far and traumatised him." he said.

"You're not helping my pride!" Kiba yelled. Hinata gave a small smile while Kurenai continued to watch Naruto closely. Kakashi then pulled Naruto in close to speak with him.

"Naruto, you understand I need to know what went on in there, right?" he asked, seriously. Naruto sighed, he hated going over stuff.

"It was just another home made Jutsu." he replied, "I used a Henge with a genjutsu attached. The genjutsu was to fix up what I couldn't do with the Henge."

"And what exactly was you're Henge?" Kakashi enquired. He got his answer when Naruto averted his gaze. He sighed, "Naruto, The Hokage made it law that no-one was allowed to talk about that, in the hope that people your age don't find out about it!"

"But he didn't see anything!" Naruto protested, "The smoke was too thick!"

"Still, ix-nay on the Kyu-bay." Kakashi said.

"…"

Kakashi sighed, turning to Sakura. He was about to say something when he noticed a prolonged sweat drop on her.

"You try to be funny." Kakashi muttered, hanging his head. Naruto grinned again, turning and leaning on the railing. He looked around the viewing area, trying to figure out who was left.

"_Let's see, there's Lee and his team mate." _he thought, _"Then there's Gaara, Hinata, Dosu and… oh yeah, Choji!"_

He blinked as he heard the screen turn on again. Looking up at it, he watched in interest, wondering who would go next. Despite the few remaining candidates, it took a minute before it settled on names.

"Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata." Naruto read, looking over to Hinata in surprise. The other Hyuga must have been Lee's team mate. Does that mean Hinata was going to have to fight her own relative? He saw Neji head immediately down to the fight area and looked back, wondering how Hinata was reacting to this. The saddened look on her face pained him, even though he hardly knew her, she was still someone he liked. She began making her way across, but Kiba stopped her, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Don't do it, you don't stand a chance against him." he said strongly, "Sorry Hinata-chan, but you're too weak to fight that guy."

Hinata hesitated, her hair obscuring her eyes.

"Kiba-kun,. It's not your place to decide that." Kurenai said, "It's up to her if she wants to go along with this."

Kiba glanced at Kurenai, before turning back to Hinata.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." he said, "Please don't do this."

Hinata paused for a while longer, before speaking up.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." she said, "I'm grateful that you're so concerned for my well being. But I have to do this. If I surrendered, father would never forgive me."

"Your father?" Kiba repeated, an angry the look on his face, "What the hell does he-"

He was stopped by Kurenai, who put her hand between the two.

"That's enough Kiba-kun." she told him, "She made her decision. It's your duty as her team mate to support her now."

Kiba stared at Kurenai for a second, before letting go of Hinata.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said, before heading off. She walked slowly to the stairs, her head hung shyly. She'd made it about halfway there when she noticed a pair of feet in front of her. Looking up, her eyes widened as she realised Naruto was blocking her path.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she stammered. Naruto stared at her for a few seconds.

"Hinata…" he said. Hinata thought he was going to ask her to surrender. She knew that if he did, there was no way she could say no. In that way, she kind of hoped he would. Her hopes were shattered however, when a smile spread across his lips.

"Kick his ass!" he said brightly. Hinata stared at him for a second, a feeling of disappointment in her chest. She guessed she should be relieved that he had this much faith in her, but still.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun." she replied, quietly passing him. Naruto watched as she descended the stairs, partially sensing her fear.

"I know you'll do great." he said, loud enough for her to hear. Hinata glanced back, her face slightly reddened. But she smiled at him, before continuing on her way.

"That was really sweet of you Naruto." Sakura said, smiling at him.

"Huh, was it?" Naruto asked, surprised. Sakura giggled, making him laugh too. His laughter was cut short however, when he spotted Kiba glaring at him. But before he could ask what was wrong, Kiba looked away, down to Hinata as she reached Neji.

"Greetings, Hinata-sama." Neji said, bowing.

"H-hello, Neji-nii-san." Hinata replied.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, gripping onto the railing, "That's her brother?!"

"Not quite." Kakashi replied, "More like cousins."

"Ready?" Hayate asked, "Match begin."

"Hinata-sama, as a member of the branch family it is my duty to request that you surrender." Neji said calmly.

"N-no thank you." Hinata mumbled, "I can do this."

"You know the differences in our abilities." Neji replied, "There is only one outcome of this battle. One way or another you are destined not to become a Chunin yet."

"Destiny has picked you as my opponent, Neji-nii-san." Hinata said, "If that is the case, then I won't resist."

"Destiny pitted you against me because I would give you the opportunity to surrender!" Neji pressed, "I'll ask you one more time, give up."

Naruto stared at Neji, his lips curled into a snarl.

"That guy…" he growled.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, only seeing a concerned cousin looking out for his family.

"Look at him!" Naruto replied, "He wants to fight her!"

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"It certainly seems that way." Kakashi agreed, "Despite what he says, there is still a strong feeling of killer intent coming out of him."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, slowly turning back to the pair. He wanted to kill her?

"That's alright." Hinata said, "I will do my best."

"If that is you're final answer, then it is my duty to end this as soon as possible." Neji replied.

Both Hyuga began running through hand signs at the same time, closing their eyes and concentrating. Naruto watched them closely, wondering what was about to happen. Suddenly, their eyes snapped open.

"Byakugan!"


	17. New feelings and opportunities

**This chapter's more dramatic, but I get the feeling it's needed after that last chapter. I've got to say, the content was pretty poor in it. I didn't want to make the Kiba Naruto fight reveal too much about Naruto's abilitites, it's too early for any of you to see what he's really capable of. I can tell you that with Sakura progressing in the exam i'll be able to play about with the order of fights slightly, seeing as she would have picked her own number out of the box. So expect the third exam to be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not an awesome Japanese guy, I'm a caucasian Scottish guy. Take a guess if I own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

New feelings and opportunities

"Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was giving him a serious look.

"We'll meet later to discuss Sasuke, be ready." he said.

"Sure thing Kaka-sensei." Naruto replied, nodding.

"I'll take Sakura to get a new headband, go to the bridge this afternoon, we'll meet you there." Kakashi said, turning away.

"See you later!" Sakura said brightly, waving as she followed Kakashi away.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto replied, smiling at her. When they were gone, his expression changed to a glum one. He headed to his apartment with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. At the end of the exam, all the Genin were reverse Kuchiyosed out of there, to save them the trouble of finding their own way out. Naruto walked the familiar path, thinking about what he'd just experienced.

"_These exams are tough." _he thought, _"Shino, Hinata, Lee, Choji. They all worked so hard to get here, but it was over so soon. Damn it Gaara, why did you do that? And Neji, you bastard, how could you?"_

Zenko and Yako whined at him, sensing his rising anger. Naruto's fingers curled into fists as he thought about it.

"I don't wanna beat him." he said, "That's not enough. I need to show him what it's like to be on the other side, to feel inferior for once. I need to be stronger, so much stronger."

Zenko batted Naruto's cheek with his paw, whining. Naruto grinned and Zenko barked happily.

"Yeah, I got you guys." he said, before looking at Yako, "But you heard what he said. I'm not strong enough to use your power. I need to get stronger for that."

Yako wagged his tail happily. Naruto smiled again, glad to have such a happy pair to keep him in a good mood. He looked up at the sky, the sunlight shining on his face.

"I guess there's more to these exams than just becoming a Chunin, huh?" he said, "Who would have thought so much would come out of this? I used to think I was strong, but now I wanna become stronger."

He shook his head. wanting it wasn't enough. He needed training. But not the kind his dad gave him, that wasn't the same. He resolved to ask Kakashi to train him later. He passed Ichiraku's ramen and realized hadn't had one in six whole days. He decided immediately to head to his apartment to grab his wallet. For some reason, he didn't run, although he knew he usually would. He just felt like taking a slow walk up there.

"_Things have been so crazy." _he thought, _"I think I'll just take things slow for once."_

He reached his apartment and began rooting through his pockets, looking for his keys. When he realised they weren't there, he groaned loudly. He'd forgotten that he gave his keys to Kakashi, so he wouldn't lose them. He asked Kakashi to return them to him at the end of the exam.

"_Lotta good that did." _he thought, walking round to his window.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called. A clone appeared inside the apartment. The clone smiled and gave a thumbs up, before opening the window.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, climbing inside.

"No problem!" the clone replied, disappearing.

"… Did you just talk to your clone?"

Naruto looked back, surprised.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked. Looking at her, he realised her hair seemed a little more loose than normal.

"Kakashi forgot that you need to place an order on headbands." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes, "He said he could handle that by himself, so I decided to come here!"

"Why?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. Sakura looked up at him, a confused look on her face.

"It's not a problem is it?" she asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Nope!" Naruto replied, smiling. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, climbing inside.

"Well, the reason I came here was Kakashi remembered he had your keys." she said, holding them up on her finger, "He asked me to bring them to you, and I was planning on coming over anyway."

She tossed the keys to Naruto, who caught them in one hand.

"Thanks!" he said. Sakura smiled again at him.

"So… you were talking to your clone?" she repeated, "That's a little strange."

"Is it?" Naruto asked, "Well I didn't wanna be rude."

Sakura gave him a strange look, before sighing and shaking her head.

"It's been a while since you've been like this." she said, "Not since we left for the Land of Waves."

"Hey you're right!" Naruto replied, looking shocked, "Aw man, that's no good!"

Sakura giggled at him. While he was good to have around in a situation, it was less fun when he was serious. She was glad to see this Naruto again, she'd kind of missed him.

"Hey, uh, you want to go for a walk?" Sakura asked, suddenly very self conscious. From the way Naruto had reacted to seeing her, she wasn't sure he'd want to.

"Yeah ok." Naruto replied, "Let me just get these guys some food and water first."

"Oh, ok!" Sakura said, feeling slightly elated. Naruto walked into his kitchen, Zenko and Yako close behind. After some brief rustling sounds, Naruto returned, smiling.

"Lets go then!" he said, waiting by the window. Sakura returned the smile, climbing out onto the landing. Naruto followed as soon as she was out, sliding the window shut behind him. She was surprised when he looked at her expectantly, not realising he was waiting for her to lead.

"What?" she asked, feeling a little insecure.

"You wanted to go somewhere?" Naruto asked, "Or… what?"

"Huh? Oh right!" Sakura exclaimed, turning on the spot and heading off, a slight look of embarrassment on her face. Naruto walked beside her, his hands behind his head. They left the stairway and walked into the street, heading in the general direction of Hokage tower. Naruto glanced at Sakura, noticing she was a bit more relaxed now.

"You glad this part of the exam's over?" he asked. Sakura looked at him with a raised brow. She nodded, looking relieved.

"Yeah, it's been hard." she said, "At least we have a break before the final exam."

"It's not a break, we should be training!" Naruto replied. Sakura looked at him, slightly distressed.

"You don't think we can just relax?" she asked, "Even for just a couple of days?"

Naruto stopped walking and dropped his hands. Sakura turned to him, a surprised look on her face. Naruto glanced up to the rooftop of the building next to him, the one he knew Shikamaru often went to.

"Let's go up there." he said, leaping up.

"What?" Sakura asked, "Uh, ok."

She followed him there, landing neatly. She spotted Naruto a little to her left, sitting on the floor and looking up at Hokage mountain. She walked over and joined him. She glanced to him, but his eyes remained fixed on the stone faces up ahead.

"You ever wonder what it takes to get up there?" he asked. Sakura blinked, before looking up as well.

"Well, you have to become Hokage, right?" she asked.

"Yeah I know that." Naruto replied, "But what is it that makes someone who becomes Hokage different than the other ninja that work beside him? Is it just that they're really strong, that they care about the villages safety?"

"That's what I always thought." was Sakura's answer.

"Is it really that simple?"

"!"

Sakura looked at Naruto, confused and shocked.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Is it really that easy to take control over Konoha?" Naruto asked, "You heard what Kakashi said, the old man wanted Orochimaru to become his successor. So if it wasn't for Namikaze Minato, it would be a guy like that in control of the village."

Sakura looked at him for a moment, before hugging her knees.

"That's why I want to become stronger." he continued, "So no-one like him can ever take over."

Sakura stared at him. She realised he had become serious again.

"You know, I've always wondered something." Naruto said, "How come the old man isn't up there?"

"…what?"

Naruto pointed up to the mountain, "How come all the other Hokage are up there, but the old man isn't?"

Sakura frowned, "Naruto, he's the second on the right!"

Naruto blinked, before squinting.

"What are you talking about, that looks nothing like him!" he exclaimed, "That guys young, the old man's old!"

"_Well there's an obvious statement." _Sakura thought as Inner Sakura began pulling her own hair out.

"That was put up there back when the Hokage was a young man." she explained. Naruto stared at her dumbly.

"The old man… young?" he repeated, before looking incredibly agitated, "Wait the minute, the old man used to be young?!"

Sakura would have giggled, but deep in her mind she could hear frustrated screams.

"… Yes Naruto, old people start out young." Sakura said very slowly.

"Aw man, does that mean one day I'm gonna look like him?!" Naruto asked, clearly distraught. This time Sakura did giggle.

"_He's changed again!" _she thought. She then looked up at Hokage mountain and budged closer to Naruto.

"Actually, I think you'll look more like him!" she said, pointing up at the Yondaime's face. Naruto stared at it, a surprised look on his face, "You'll become so handsome, the girls won't be able to keep their hands off you!"

Naruto's eyes widened even further. Without turning his head, he looked at Sakura.

"All of them?" he asked. Sakura's smile slid off her face as she stared into his eyes. She suddenly felt her face turn red as she thought about what she'd just said, "Y'know, now that I think about it, this is the first time _you've _sat this close to _me._"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she looked down, realising her hand was so close to his. She quickly whipped it back, her face now completely red.

"I- well- what- see- I- uh- I mean-" she stammered, feeling sweat forming on her brow. Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm just teasing!" he said. Sakura paused for a second, staring at him in shock.

"Naruto!" she complained, punching him on the arm. Naruto laughed, leaning back on his hands.

"Seriously though?" he asked, "It wouldn't matter if every girl was interested in me, cos there's only one girl I'm interested in!"

"R-really?" Sakura asked, nervously, "Wh-who's that?"

Naruto looked at her again. He saw that strange look on her face, what was she thinking? He smiled again and winked at her, not offering any other response.

"Come on, we'd better go meet Kakashi!" he said, getting to his feet. Sakura blinked and looked up. She hadn't realised it was already noon! They both leapt back down to the street and headed for the bridge. They didn't speak much for a while, but Sakura noticed Naruto was still smiling. Was he still thinking about before?

"_Why did I react like that?" _She wondered, _"Could it be that…"_

"You remember the day we first met?" Naruto asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"I- what?" Sakura asked, faltering for a moment, "Well, yeah. It was the first day of the Academy. You turned up late and got in an argument with Iruka."

Naruto grinned broadly at her.

"Not even close!" he replied.

"Huh? Then when?" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked his head at her.

"It was about two years before then." he said, "You were sitting up there."

He nodded upwards, to a rooftop with a seating area at the corner. Sakura's eyes widened as she realised they were walking past her house.

"I remember I was walking by here, going to meet Iruka when a hairbrush landed in front of me. I looked up and you were leaning over the edge, a scared look on your face. You must have dropped and was worried it was gonna hit me or something. I picked it up and tossed it up to you, and you caught it."

"Oh my god, I remember that!" Sakura exclaimed, realisation dawning on her face. Naruto grinned, laughing to himself.

"I still remember the scent on the brush." he said, glancing at her, "You don't smell like that any more."

"Oh, I ah, use different things now." she said, blushing at him remembering such a personal detail like that. They left her street and walked alongside the canal leading to the bridge. Naruto watched the cherry blossoms drifting across the surface of the water, thinking back to the time he'd scooped one up and gave it to Sakura. Little did he know, Sakura was thinking about it as well.

"_You can be so sweet, without even knowing it."_ she thought, _"Maybe… maybe I do feel that way."_

"Looks like he's gonna be late again!" Naruto groaned, spotting the bridge up ahead. Sure enough, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. They walked onto the bridge and leaned against the rail, knowing they had a long wait ahead of them. Neither of them said much to each other. Sakura wanted to say something to break the silence, but nothing was coming to mind. Naruto pulled himself up onto the railing, sitting on it. Sakura smiled to herself, he was sitting in that weird position again, as if he was a fox or something. She also noticed he seemed very happy sitting like that, as if he was more comfortable like this.

"Hey."

Naruto and Sakura both looked to their left, surprised by the voice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're ok!" Naruto added. Sasuke walked over to them with his hands in his pockets, leaning next to Naruto.

"Last time I checked." he replied, "I haven't heard anything of the preliminaries, how did it go?"

Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other, smiling. They then both turned back to Sasuke with exited expressions.

"We both passed!" they replied.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, surprised, "How the hell did that happen?"

"Jerk!" Sakura muttered playfully.

"I guess we're just too strong for those other guys!" Naruto said happily.

"That's great." Sasuke said, "So what's the final exam? Kakashi hasn't told me anything."

"It's a tournament!" Naruto replied, "We each picked a number out of a hat and we all have our opponents! The winner moves on to the next round and-"

"Yeah, I know what a tournament is." Sasuke interrupted, brow twitching, "So who are we fighting?"

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed. He hesitated, "Er…"

"The first round is Naruto against Hyuga Neji." Sakura said, to Naruto's relief, "Then it's you versus Gaara, me and Kankuro, Temari and Zaku, then Dosu and Shikamaru."

"So Gaara's my opponent huh?" Sasuke said, "Naruto, you've fought him right? What's he like?"

"Well, there were different circumstances, so I'm not too sure what I can tell you from experience." Naruto replied, scratching his head, "But it looks like the sand he carries around automatically defends him from any attack. Behind that he covers his body in a layer of sand, just in case. He also uses the sand to cover his opponents body and crush them."

Sasuke's brow creased as he heard all this, trying to figure out a strategy.

"A mid range fighter huh?" he guessed, "I'll probably need a long range Jutsu, or a really powerful close range one."

He then looked up to Sakura, his brow creasing further.

"And you have to fight that other Suna guy?" he asked. When Sakura nodded, he sighed, "You should start training right away. I gotta be honest Sakura, I never expected you to get this far."

"…That's ok Sasuke, I'm not really sure either." Sakura replied quietly, "So much for taking a break."

"If you're feeling even a little unsure, you should surrender." Sasuke said, "That Suna team looked pretty fierce, I'm not even sure of my own chances against them."

They all fell silent as they thought about the exam up ahead. Sakura was feeling disappointed, she was enjoying having a fairly normal time with Naruto. Why did Sasuke have to be so serious all the time?

"Sasuke, why do you have to be so serious all the time?" Naruto asked, oblivious to Sakura's amusement.

"Cos I want to win, that's why." Sasuke replied, as if it was obvious.

"What's the point in just winning?" Naruto asked, "That just makes you a Chunin. Then what? You'll spend all your time training to become a Jonin? Where's the fun in that?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, before looking away.

"Sorry, but I don't intend on wasting my life by screwing around when I could be getting stronger." he said, "I may have changed my priorities, but _that _is still my goal."

Naruto nodded slowly, showing he understood. Then, out of nowhere, he backhanded Sasuke straight into the canal.

"GAGH!" Sasuke yelled, landing in the water, "What the hell's your problem?!"

"I'm not the one with the problem!" Naruto replied, just as loud, "You just don't get it!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GET?!" Sasuke yelled, "YOU'VE GOT NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto yelled, lunging at Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura cried, leaning over the railing. Naruto had landed on Sasuke and punched him in the face, knocking the Uchiha under the water. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him close, their eyes inches apart.

"Don't forget who you are!" Naruto snarled.

"I can never forget that!" Sasuke growled back, "Don't insult me!"

"LIAR!" Naruto roared, "If you forget yourself, then Itachi wins! If you destroy the thing that makes you human, then he really will have killed your entire clan!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto hatefully. Naruto paused for a second, before grunting and releasing him. He then got to his feet and turned away, unable to look at Sasuke.

"If you want to kill him so bad, then go ahead." Naruto said, angrily, "But once you do, once you go to that dark place where hate consumes you, don't bother coming back."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, stunned. Naruto leapt back up to Sakura, who was looking at him exactly the same way. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't want someone like you casting a black cloud over my head and I don't think anyone else here does either." he said, steadily, "I'm tired of trying to convince you that there's a better way to live. Remember that I know all about that night."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto looked away.

"Killing him won't stop the pain." he said, "I know you can't forget that night, and you can't forgive Itachi. Just remember that here you've got a shot at being happy. After all you've gone through, I think you deserve it. But if you disagree, then walk away. I'll see you around."

Sasuke didn't move. He just stared up at Naruto. Too many thoughts and feelings were flying through his mind for him to make any sense of them. But like a stone dropped in a pond, his thoughts were disrupted as Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"What will you do Sasuke?" he asked, looking down at his student, "What path will you take?"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, shocked. He then dropped his gaze, an angry look on his face.

"Fine." he muttered, "I'll do it your way."

"That's not good enough." Naruto replied, with his back to Sasuke, "This is your choice. Not mine. What is it you want?"

"…I'll stay."

Kakashi nodded at him. He then held out his hand. Sasuke stared at it for a moment, before taking it, pulling himself out of the water. They both leapt back up to the bridge, Kakashi on one side, Naruto and Sakura on the other. Sasuke glanced at his team mates, before dropping his gaze and standing beside Naruto, who didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. Kakashi looked at the three of them, his expression unreadable.

"Well done Naruto, you've done it again." he said, "You're even more like him than I imagined."

Naruto didn't ask who he meant, it was probably Namikaze Minato.

"So… why did you bring us here, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked, breaking the tension.

"Is it about that Orochimaru guy?" Sasuke asked, grateful to Sakura.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, "I've just received word from the Hokage. You are to disregard everything I have said regarding Orochimaru."

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, shocked looks on their faces.

"What?!" Sasuke demanded, "You want us to just forget about it?"

"A mission with the risk of conflict with Orochimaru can be considered S-rank or higher." Kakashi replied, "While no official statement has been released, anyone under the rank of Jonin who encounters Orochimaru is ordered to retreat immediately. You will definitely die in a fight with him."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke demanded, "I was holding him off back there fine!"

"You survived the encounter because Naruto helped you escape." Kakashi said, sharply, "You see Orochimaru, you run. Understand?"

Sakura nodded immediately, but Sasuke hesitated.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, seriously.

"Alright, I won't fight him." Sasuke said, looking away.

"Good. Now anyway, about the third exam." Kakashi said, "I want each of you to find some0one to train you personally. Sasuke, I'll train you. Naruto, I already have someone in mind for you as well. Sakura, I think the person who will train Naruto could also help you as well."

"Hai!" Sakura and Sasuke said.

"That all?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You and Sakura meet me here tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi replied, "Sasuke, you come in the morning, I'll start off your training, ok?"

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

"Well then that is all." Kakashi said, walking away, "See you tomorrow."

When he was gone, Naruto removed his hands from his pockets and raised his head.

"Sasuke, did you mean what you said?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, ok?" Sasuke replied, "Don't make me say it again."

Naruto nodded, allowing a small smile. He looked at Sakura with a slightly wider smile.

"You couldn't give us a hand could you?" he asked.

"With what?" Sakura asked back, confused.

"We're getting Sasuke outta that place." Naruto replied.

"Wait a minute I didn't agree to that!" Sasuke said hotly. Naruto turned to him, a determined look on his face.

"You wanna put all that behind you then you have to get out of there." he said, "Too many bad memories. I'm not letting you sink back into the way you were, got it?"

Sasuke looked slightly taken aback. He never understood why Naruto seemed to have such a personal stake in his own life.

"All right, fine." he said, "Let's just get it over with."

"It's good to hear you say that." Naruto replied, smiling again, "You can stay in my spare room for now. After the exam we'll find you a place."

"Hey no way am I freeloading!" Sasuke said defiantly.

"That's fine with me!" Naruto replied, grinning broadly. He gave Sakura a look and they both hooked their arms under Sasuke's, marching him off.

"Hey, what the hell?!" he complained, "I can walk myself!"


	18. Back from the mountain, back to the den

I nearly went another way with this chapter, you can probably guess what I was gonna do. I very recently recieved a new review for Gaara's Daybreak, so I'm in pretty high spirits at the moment. I've also written the prologue to my next story _A bird flying through a red cloud. _Yeah, I'll work on the name. But i don't plan on releasing it until I've finished this story, which will be quite a while yet. It's incredible, I was certain I'd at least be in the finding Tsunade arc by now!

Disclaimer: I own a copy of the Official Naruto Fanbook, but that's just not the same, is it?

* * *

**Back from the mountain, back to the den**

"Hey, I'm going to meet Kakashi." Sasuke said, cracking Naruto's door open.

"Hm? Yeah, alright, see you later." Naruto mumbled, rolling over in his bed.

"Don't forget he wants to see you and Sakura at noon."

"I won't, thanks."

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Bye."

The door closed and Naruto yawned. He sat up, listening to the sound of the front door opening and shutting. He smiled to himself and got up, heading to the bathroom.

"_You know, for someone who's lived alone for so long, you don't make a bad roommate." _He thought, as he opened the bathroom door. He was hit by a wave of steam, suddenly feeling warm and sticky.

"_Then again…" _he thought, closing the door behind him. He cam back out a half hour later, a towel wrapped around his waist and another being rubbed into his dripping wet hair. With the towel hung over his head, obscuring his eyes, he walked back into his room, and into a surprised Sakura.

"Hm?"

Naruto lifted the towel, his brow raised as he saw Sakura standing in front of him, noses almost touching.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. But Sakura didn't reply, she appeared to be completely frozen on the spot. Naruto sighed and walked around her, opening his wardrobe.

"You should probably stay like that." he warned, as he began changing. When he was fully dressed, he walked back around to her front. Sure enough, she hadn't moved an inch. Naruto cocked his head at her, a bemused grin on his face. He waved his hand over her eyes, then snapped his fingers a couple of times, before shaking his head.

"I swear, you've got a sense for when I'm in the shower." he muttered, "It's almost like you're trying to catch me in it or something."

"N-no!" Sakura exclaimed, snapped out of her shock, "It's just coincidence, I swear!"

"Relax Sak, I'm just teasing!" Naruto said, grinning.

"_Sak?" _she thought, "_He gave me a nickname?"_

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, tying his headband, "We're not due to meet Kakashi for another six hours or something."

"Oh, I know that-" Sakura began, before stopping abruptly, "Wait, you remembered that?!"

"Sasuke reminded me." Naruto replied, shrugging, "So you want to hang out?"

Sakura paused for a moment, before straightening up and smiling.

"Mm-hm!" she said, "You want to go somewhere?"

Naruto dropped his hands to his side, a peculiar look on his face.

"Sakura, are you asking me out?" he asked. Sakura's face flushed.

"No no! not like that at all!" she cried. She paused however, when she realised he was grinning again, "Kya! Quit it!"

"Sorry!" Naruto laughed, "I was gonna go get some breakfast, you hungry?"

Sakura hesitated, worried that he was going to make another joke of her.

"Uh, ok." she said, warily, "I just grabbed a quick bite back home, but I guess I could eat something."

Naruto smiled at her, "Alright then, let's go!"

He led her out through the front door, secretly hoping she'd never learn to use it. He didn't know how to explain it, but he always like the way she came in through the window. They climbed down the stairs and walked into the quiet street. At this time of morning, merchants were making their way tot heir stores, readying them for the upcoming day. Sakura noticed that many of them were giving Naruto, and by extension, her, strange looks. It made her kind of nervous, did people really distrust Naruto so much. She looked over to him, he was paying the merchants no attention whatsoever.

"_You're such a sweet, caring guy." _she thought, _"Why don't they see that?"_

They turned a corner and headed down the winding road Naruto was leading her down. She looked up ahead and spotted something that made her sigh.

"_For breakfast?" _she thought, _"Seriously?"_

Naruto stopped outside Ichiraku's ramen, just as Sakura predicted. They both sat down at the counter, Sakura realising that they were the only people there.

"Naruto, I don't think they're open." Sakura said, quietly tugging on his jacket. Somewhere in the back, a door opened and closed.

"I'll get you in a minute Naruto." a voice called out. From behind the curtain, Teuchi appeared, smiling knowingly. His smile dropped the moment his eyes rested on Sakura.

"For years now, I've gotten up in the morning, expecting the same routine." Teuchi said. Sakura began feeling a little nervous, unsure of what this man was getting at, "I wake up in the morning, get dressed and head out to work, knowing without a doubt that Naruto will already be waiting for his breakfast."

Sakura glanced to Naruto, who was grinning broadly, as if he was well aware of this fact.

"But for the first time in all the time I've known him, he does the most unexpected thing I could never imagine." Teuchi continued, his eyes watering, "And brings a girl here on a date!"

Sakura fell of her chair, landing hard on the ground. Naruto let out a small laugh as he slid off his stool and helped her back up.

"Sakura's one of my closest friends, but we're not like that." Naruto said.

"No?" Teuchi asked, deflated.

"Nah, she said she doesn't want that kind of relationship with me." he said, "She said she could never feel that way about me."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling hurt, "I never said anything like that!"

"Huh? So… what are you saying?" he asked, looking at her with a cocked head.

"Well, I- uh-" she stammered.

"Naruto, shame on you!" Teuchi scolded, "Don't mess with the poor girl's head!"

"What's he doing?!" Ayame demanded, appearing from behind the counter, "Bothering the customers, you know the penalty!"

"Aw man!" Naruto complained, burying his head in his arms.

"One super hot ramen coming right up!" Teuchi announced, setting to work.

"And what will you have?" Ayame asked Sakura sweetly, "We don't get a lot of girls in here!"

"Oh! Um, I'll just have a regular- half!" Sakura said, as Ayame smiled and left behind the curtain. Sakura looked down at Naruto, who seemed genuinely distressed. Looking up at Teuchi, she could see why.

"_Is a gas mask really necessary?" _she wondered. Her question was answered moments later as a strong spicy smell hit her. It was like someone had lit a fire in front of her. Teuchi placed the steaming bowl in front of Naruto, a malicious glint in his eye. Just sitting near the bowl made Sakura's throat burn.

Eyes watering, she watched as Naruto picked up his chopsticks, snapped them apart and bravely dipped them in the hissing ramen. As he tightened his grip, Ayame reappeared, smirking evilly. Sakura barely noticed as her own bowl of ramen was place in front of her, unable to tear her eyes from the hopeless look on Naruto's face. Naruto raised his hand and noodles followed the chopsticks. From what her affected eyesight could see, minute pieces of chilli clung to the noodles, their juices dying the strings. He raised them to his nose and inhaled, his streaming eyes reddening. He licked his lips cautiously, before gulping and shoving the ramen into his mouth. Teuchi and Ayame both leant on the counter, watching Naruto with cruel enjoyment. Sakura could see Naruto trying his best not to react, but it was clear from the sweat forming on his brow that it wasn't easy for him.

Without so much as a whimper, he raised the bowl and shovelled as much of the ramen as he could, swallowing it down equally fast. By the time the bowl was empty, everything about Naruto was red. His face, his eyes, even his breath seemed to take on a reddish hue as he exhaled painfully. Ayame smirked again, handing him a glass of water, which he downed immediately. Sakura picked up her own chopsticks and began eating, as Naruto sat there panting heavily. She finished the noodles quickly and paid the now pleasant Teuchi and Ayame. The two of them then left, Naruto holding onto his stomach.

"That seemed pretty harsh for a little joke." Sakura said, concerned.

"Believe me, the punishment hasn't even began yet." Naruto replied, a look of impending doom on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, wondering what could possibly come next.

"I'm gonna do this for your sake, ok?" he said, forming a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sakura jumped as a single clone appeared before her, smiling at her. Naruto left without another word, running in the direction of his apartment. Sakura looked at the clone, feeling slightly awkward. The clone just continued to smile at her, unaware of this. Sakura began walking on, and the clone joined her.

"So… um…" Sakura began, "Man, this is weird!"

"Why?" the clone asked.

"Because I'm not really sure who I'm talking to!" Sakura replied, "I mean, are you Naruto? I remember he thanked a clone for helping him out, so does that mean clones have individual conciousness?"

The clone stared at Sakura completely lost.

"Never mind." Sakura said, sighing.

"No I think I get it." the clone replied, scratching his chin, "Well, when Naruto made me just now, he didn't use the chakra inside his own body. He used stored chakra from an outside source."

He frowned while saying this, as if not fully understanding himself.

"So… what does that mean?" Sakura asked. The clone cocked his head, a contemplative look on his face.

"Well… I guess it means…" the clone said. He then turned and smiled widely at Sakura, "I'm Zenko!"

Sakura paused, eyes wide with shock.

"You're… Zenko?" she repeated, staring incredulously.

"Mm-hm!" the clone replied, proudly. Sakura stared for a few seconds more, before smiling.

"Wow… hi Zenko!" she said brightly.

"Hi!" Zenko replied, equally chipper. They both continued on their way, feeling elated from this wonderful situation.

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!" Sakura said, holding her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, and I can't believe I'm talking!" Zenko replied, his hands behind his head. They both giggled as they walked, enjoying the unusual company.

"So what's it like?" Sakura asked, "You know, being a fox?"

"It's great!" Zenko replied, "The worlds a lot bigger when you're so small!"

Sakura giggled again, but felt kind of envious.

"I think I'd like to be a fox." she said, "At least, for a little while."

"I think you'd make a really cute fox!" Zenko agreed, "You'd be the prettiest fox I've ever seen!"

Sakura's giggle turned into a laugh this time.

"I don't know about that!" she said.

"Definitely! Me, Yako and Naruto all agree you're super pretty!"

Sakura faltered, her face reddening.

"N-Naruto thinks that?" she asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"Yep!" Zenko replied. His expression dropped for a second as he looked at Sakura's face, but resumed his grin almost immediately.

"So…" Sakura began feeling _very _shy, "Does Naruto talk about me?"

"All the time!" Zenko exclaimed, "The first time he mentioned you, he was talking about a pretty girl that dropped her hairbrush!"

Sakura stopped again, a shocked expression on her face.

"_That long?" _she thought.

"He always wanted to talk to you." Zenko continued, "He even went to dad sometimes for advice!"

"Dad?" Sakura repeated, confused.

"Yeah, the Kyubi!" Zenko replied, "Me, Yako and Naruto's dad!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow to this, but decided it was best not to pry.

"So, the Kyubi," she said, "What's he like?"

"He's happy all the time!" Zenko said, energetically, "Sure, most of the time he's scary happy, like almost all the time. But whenever Naruto's around, he's just regular happy!"

"_Scary happy?" _Sakura thought, _"What does that mean?"_

"By the way, sorry if Yako gives you trouble." Zenko said, a slightly sad look on his face, "I try to stop him, but he's too quick for me."

"That's ok!" Sakura replied brightly, "He's a lot of fun to have around!"

Zenko smiled at her. His brow rose as he saw people glancing at him with distrusting looks. Unlike Naruto, he was rather sensitive about it. Sakura noticed this and her expression reflected his feeling.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Zenko replied, "I guess I'm not as good at shaking stuff of like Yako or Naruto."

"Don't pay any attention to them." Sakura said, putting a hand on Zenko's shoulder, "You three are the sweetest, most caring family I've ever seen, and if other people don't want to see that, then it's just they're loss, ok?"

"…Thanks Sakura." Zenko replied, smiling.

"Besides, you don't need all those people to tell you what you are." she continued, softly, "You just need people close to you to help you see it for yourself."

Zenko stared at Sakura, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"_I think I understand a little now." _he thought, _"Is this what you were talking about?"_

"Let's sit down here." Sakura said, stopping by the bench outside the academy. Zenko blinked as she sat down, vaguely recalling her and a bench from somewhere.

"Uh, sure." he said, sitting beside her. He sat down awkwardly, not used to doing it this way. Sakura smiled at him. While he wasn't as energetic as Yako, she could definitely recognise the cute quality Naruto had. Was that the quality Zenko took from him?

"Hey, Sakura?" Zenko said, eying her uncertainly, "Can I ask you something?"

Sakura raised her brow, surprised at how nervous Zenko seemed to be. She put a reassuring hand on his arm, smiling calmly at him.

"What is it?" she asked. Zenko's eyes met hers, hope and fear in his eyes.

"What… what do you think of Naruto?" he asked.

"What? I-" Sakura began, but hesitated as Zenko watched her with innocent eyes. She turned her head down to her knees, but kept her eyes on him. What did he mean? No, wait, surely not?

"You mean…" she said, frowning to herself, "Like him like… _that?"_

Zenko blinked, before looking around him.

"Like what?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Zenko." she said quietly, "But I really don't know what to tell you."

"…Oh…"

"So… what does he… think of me?" Sakura asked, feeling very self-conscious. She looked back up, realising she was feeling the same anxiety she had seen in Zenko.

"Sorry." Zenko replied, "I'm not allowed to say. Dad's orders."

…

"…What?" Sakura asked, stunned, "Why not?"

"I don't know." Zenko replied, honestly, "But he was real serious, he made us give our word, Yako and I aren't allowed to say anything about it."

"Oh." Sakura said, her heart sinking, "Well, ok then."

"Can I ask… why not?" Zenko asked, a sad look on his face. It pained Sakura to see him like this, but she really didn't know what to say.

"I guess… well, I guess…" she mumbled, before sighing, "I guess I'm just not being very honest with myself."

* * * * *

"Thank you for coming so promptly, now we're just waiting for the other two."

Hiruzen watched the pair with steepled fingers. Sakura stood with her back straight, praying she wouldn't somehow embarrass herself in front of the Hokage. She had seen Hiruzen many times, he often made a point of checking up on the academy students, and he always seemed a very kind man. But this just seemed to make her more nervous, constantly worried she might somehow offend him or make him angry. She was allowed to relax, however, when Kakashi appeared at the window.

"I thought I asked you guys to meet me at the bridge." he said, with more than a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We're very sorry Kaka-sensei!" Sakura replied, "But we didn't want to risk being late to meet Hokage-sama!"

"A trait you could do with picking up, Kakashi-kun." Hiruzen added, allowing a small grin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi replied, calming down slightly. He took his place next to Sakura, and glanced around the room.

"He hasn't arrived yet?" he asked.

"You know him." Hiruzen replied, closing his eyes, "No doubt I'll be getting complaints from the baths any day now."

As if on cue, another man appeared in the window. Sakura stared at the man in surprise. He seemed to be old, but not as old as the Hokage. He had long spiky white hair which fell down his back. He appeared to have painted red trails from his eyes to his jaw. He also wore a peculiar headband bearing the kanji for 'oil' on his forehead. As he stepped inside the room, Sakura also saw the unusual sandals he wore, and the scroll strapped to his back. Overall, Sakura had to say this was the most ridiculously dressed person she had ever met. Naruto included. The man stood beside Hiruzen, sharing a nod of acknowledgement with the Hokage. Sakura wondered who this man could possibly be, to act so casually towards _the Hokage_.

The man then looked up from Hiruzen at Kakashi, giving a knowing smirk. He then looked to Sakura and frowned. Finally, he cast his eyes upon-

"YOU AGAIN?!" he cried, "YOU'RE THE ONE I WAS SUMMONED FOR?!"

Sakura glanced to her right, wondering what this man was talking about. Her only answer was a shrug, he didn't know either. Suddenly, the door behind them slammed open.

"Huh, huh, sorry I'm late!" Naruto panted. He straightened up and looked around the room, locking eyes with the stranger.

…

"YOU AGAIN?!" he cried, "YOU'RE THAT PERVERT FROM BEFORE!"

"STOP CALLING ME A PERVERT!" the pervert yelled back.

"Naruto, please settle down!" Hiruzen ordered, "I requested Jiraiya-kun join us here for a very special reason!"

Naruto groaned in annoyance before dropping his hand and standing beside Sakura.

"See you later!" Zenko said, smiling and waving at Sakura before he disappeared. She was sad he had to go, but they had both felt awkward around each other for a little while now. Naruto smiled at her, making her feel a little better.

"Now that we're all here, we can get down to business." Hiruzen said, looking at Jiraiya, "I have asked you here to inspect the seal Minato placed upon Naruto-kun here."

"The seal?" Jiraiya repeated, a startled look on his face, "Are you telling me this is the kid with the Kyubi inside him?!"

"Yes, and he also knows about Minato, so there is no need for discretion." Hiruzen replied.

"He knows about that huh?" Jiraiya asked, folding his arms, "All right, why do you want me to do this?"

"The seal is unusual, not of anything we know Minato to have used." Hiruzen explained, "We reasoned that it may have been something he learned while training in Myobokuzan."

"I don't recall him ever being taught Fuin Jutsu whilst up there." Jiraiya stated, "But it's not impossible that he trained there without me."

He turned to face Naruto, who still looked slightly annoyed.

"Show it to me." he ordered.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm the guy who trained the person who was Kakashi-san's sensei." Jiraiya replied, "I guess that makes me your great grand sensei!"

"Among other things." Hiruzen muttered, shutting Jiraiya up, "Naruto-kun, please show him your seal."

Naruto grumbled to himself as he lifted his shirt. Sakura raised her brow as he did this, before realising it was improper for her to look. She quickly averted her gaze, but from the looks the men in the room were giving Naruto, she was missing something important. Jiraiya studied the seal carefully, almost immediately reaching a conclusion.

"You're getting old sensei." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What did you say?!" Hiruzen demanded, staring at Jiraiya challengingly.

"That seal isn't of unusual design, it hasn't been tampered with either." Jiraiya replied, sighing, "It's incomplete."

"Incomplete?" Kakashi repeated, stepping forward, "Then it's true. Someone interfered!"

"Of course someone interfered!" Jiraiya said, his brow twitching, "The Kyubi would have been paralysed from the technique, you both know that!"

"It appears you may be right, Jiraiya-kun." Hiruzen sighed, "Maybe I am getting too old."

"This isn't the time for depression." Jiraiya said, "With an incomplete seal, it will only be easier for _them _to find him."

"_Them?" _Naruto and Sakura thought unanimously. Hiruzen nodded, before opening his desk and reaching into it.

"It's decided then." he said, lifting out a form, "From this moment on, Naruto-kun is to be under constant guard form either Kakashi-kun, or you, Jiraiya-kun."

"I figured you'd say that." Jiraiya said, sighing melodramatically, "I just hope this won't have a negative impact on my research.

"PEEKING IN THE BATHS IS NOT RESEARCH!" Naruto yelled. Sakura gasped from hearing this, making a mental note never to use public baths in a one-mile radius of this man.

"It will also be your duty to train Naruto-kun while Kakashi-kun is unavailable." Hiruzen continued.

"So I have to work according to this guys schedule?" Jiraiya asked, gesturing to Kakashi with this thumb.

"Don't worry, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi replied, "I would hate to jeopardise your research."

Jiraiya couldn't help but grin at this. Naruto and Sakura, however, weren't so pleased.

"Furthermore, you are to train Sakura-chan, so she may be able to aid Naruto-kun in the event neither of you can protect him."

"Now wait a second-" Jiraiya began.

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" Naruto yelled, forcing Sakura to lean away from him, "Who the hell is it that's looking for me? I'll kick their asses!"

"Jiraiya-kun will fill both of you in on the details tomorrow, as he trains you." Hiruzen said, in a tone that told them the conversation was over. Naruto and Sakura both bowed and left, but Kakashi and Jiraiya remained.

"That was all so strange." Sakura said, as Naruto readjusted his shirt, "Do you have any idea what they were talking about?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, without thinking.

"Really?" Sakura asked, surprised. Naruto started, realising his mistake.

"Well, I can guess!" he said hastily, "Does that count?"

Sakura sighed, "Not quite. It sounded like-"

Sakura stopped suddenly. Naruto looked at her with a raised brow.

"Did the Hokage call that man Jiraiya?" she asked, eyes wide with shock. It took a few seconds, but Naruto realised it as well, his brow rising even further.

"We're gonna be trained by a Sannin?!" he exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but that's not it!" Sakura replied, "_That man was Orochimaru's team mate!_"


	19. Fanning the flame that warms the heart

Holy crap! It's taken me about twelve hours just to fix this thing so its readable online! Damn site won't take my word processor for some reason so I had to convert to HTML then spend ages messing around, putting in quote marks, apostrophes, taking off italics, putting in missing lines, why won't it take Microsoft Works Word Processor anymore?!

**Disclaimer: Yeah! Naruto's not mine! Deal wit it!**

* * *

Fanning the flame that warms the heart

"There he is!" Naruto called out, pointing towards some bushes. Sakura caught up with him and looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough, she could see Jiraiya among the foliage with his back to them. There was a faint sound coming from behind the bushes, almost like… giggling?

"HEY, ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled, "YOU PEEKING AT GIRLS AGAIN?!"

_"Ero-Sennin?" _Sakura thought, giggling to herself. It was a funny nickname.

There was a brief pause before Naruto and Sakura heard several squeals, followed by splashing water. Jiraiya sighed, straightening up.

"Thanks a lot!" he said, sternly, "You idiot, you just cost me some valuable research!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE HERE TO DO!" Naruto yelled back, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TRAIN US!"

"Naruto, please stop yelling!" Sakura asked, holding her ears.

"Why would I train brats like you?" Jiraiya asked, his brow creased, "The Hokage's not paying me for this, so you're gonna have to give me something in return!"

"Like what?" Sakura asked, wondering what they could possibly offer him. Naruto sighed beside her, attracting her attention.

"Sakura, please cover your eyes and ears." he said, "I don't want you to see this."

Sakura hesitated, but complied, wondering what on earth Naruto was planning. With her eyes shut and her hands over her ears, she heard a muffled voice, felt a burst of chakra, then heard a loud thump. Gingerly, she opened one eye. Her brow rose as he saw Jiraiya lying on the ground with a… nosebleed? She turned to her left but before she saw anything, a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"No! don't look!" yelled a feminine voice. Sakura blinked as she realised the hands also looked feminine. Despite her curiosity, she had a feeling Naruto was right to not want her seeing whatever this was. She closed her eyes again and waited. After about a minute of muffled speech, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Naruto standing beside her once again. In front of her, Jiraiya was wiping blood off his face, a gross grin on his lips.

"All righty then!" he announced, suddenly very enthused "Let's get to training!"

He led them to the rock face not far from where they already were. He then turned and faced them expectantly.

"All right, let's test your chakra control." he said, gesturing behind him, "Climb it. One hand only."

Naruto and Sakura both looked up the rock face, both of their brows arching up. It was pretty high. Sakura looked at Naruto, wanting to see his take on this. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Just so your not tempted." Jiraiya replied, smirking. Naruto grumbled to himself as he was released, walking closer to the cliff. He looked up once more, before finding a foothold and beginning his ascension.

"Like this?" he asked, looking back.

"No." Jiraiya replied, annoyed, "I said one hand only. No footholds."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not easy, but it's an effective training method." Jiraiya replied, "I taught it to my student who taught it to his. Both Namikaze Minato and Hatake Kakashi have practised with this."

Naruto grunted, before turning back. He gripped the wall tight, and let his feet drop.

"How is it?" Sakura asked, eying him warily.

"It's not too bad." Naruto replied, before pulling himself up, "I don't think I can do this for too long though."

He worked fast, forcing himself into the air and grabbing the rock to keep from falling. He'd only gone about ten meters, but he was already feeling the strain.

_"Man, am I out of shape or something?"_ he asked himself. He leapt up again, but when he grabbed onto the rock, something caught his eye.

"Hey, there's something in here!" he shouted down.

"I know." Jiraiya replied, "It's the ore used in chakra absorbing material. It was an old defence used by the Shodai Hokage to keep enemies from invading from the rear. However, this also makes for a useful training area. If you're in battle, and there is nowhere safe to stand, you need to be able to rely on your ability to maintain your grip on the wall while your other hand defends from enemy attack. This is one of the most difficult forms of the tree climbing Jutsu, but with this you will be able to learn even more difficult Jutsu."

"This guy's a maniac!" Naruto grumbled to himself, as he continued to ascend. He winced as his body struck the cliff, jutting rocks digging into his chest. He felt himself becoming even more tired as he scaled the cliff.

"Gotta… make it… to the… top!" he said, panting heavily.

"That's enough!" Jiraiya, called up, "Come on back down!"

"No way! I can manage!" Naruto replied, launching himself up again.

"Look, it's due to rain later." Jiraiya said, "We've still got a lot more training to do and I need to see how far Sakura-san can climb."

"Oh, I don't mind waiting!" Sakura said, reassuringly.

"Yeah but I do." Jiraiya replied, irritably, "I prefer to be alone when it's raining."

With that, he bit his thumb and hit the ground. Sakura raised her hand to her face as smoke appeared and blew in her direction. A few seconds later, the smoke was gone. As she lowered her hand, her eyes widened as she saw a giant toad looking right at her. The toad stared at her for a moment before turning his head up to face Naruto. He slowly opened his mouth, a rotten smell filling the air. Then, suddenly, a long tongue shot out of it's mouth, flying straight at Naruto.

"Wa-GWAH!" Naruto cried, as the tongue struck him. He was torn off of the cliff and reeled in by the toad, coming to a stop inside it's mouth.

"This is… so gross." Naruto said, cringing. Sakura had to agree, if Jiraiya asked her to get off the cliff, she knew she would immediately comply. The toad disappeared and Naruto landed on the ground in a heap. He grumbled something to himself and sat up, looking at his slimy clothes in disgust.

"Go wash up in the river while I prepare Sakura-san." Jiraiya said dismissively. He approached Sakura with another tie, but was much more gentle with binding her arm than he was with Naruto.

"Glad I decided to pack spare clothes." Naruto muttered, fingering a small scroll he'd taken from his pouch. He changed in the bushes and was out in no time, looking and smelling as fresh as when he'd left his home that morning. He returned to them and smiled encouragingly as Sakura glanced to the cliff nervously.

"It's ok Sak, you can do this!" he said encouragingly. Sakura smiled at the nickname, feeling more relaxed than she had a moment ago. Naruto watched as she stepped towards the cliff, took a deep breath, and began climbing. It didn't take her long to tire, he could already see her struggling. But she persisted, refusing to stop this early. She continued on her way up, but her progress was at a crawl. She may have excellent chakra control, but it was obvious this was too much for her. She had only managed to make it about twenty metres before she looked ready to collapse.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked, holding his hands to his mouth.

"Yeah! I'm- fine!" Sakura replied, her breathing ragged. She tensed her arm and lifted herself up. But when she tried to grip the boulder, she couldn't form enough chakra. She fell, heading straight for the ground. She tried to move so she could land on her feet, but her bound arm had altered her balance. She could do nothing. She stared at the ground, terrified as it drew nearer. But just as she was about to hit the ground, everything she saw changed.

Naruto was standing beneath her.

__

Thump.

"Ow."

Sakura lifted her head, vision distorted from the impact. She looked down and saw Naruto staring up at her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, still feeling slightly dizzy. Naruto didn't respond, but continued to stare at her. It was then that she realised. She was lying right on top of him. Glancing down, she saw their legs were intertwined and her chest was pressed against his. She slowly lifted her head, looking at Naruto once again. His eyes showed surprise, but not shock. As she continued to stare into his eyes, she remembered what she had told Zenko just the other day.

_"I guess I'm just not being very honest with myself."_

They way he was looking at her, and the way she knew she was looking at him. She felt herself blush and realised that Naruto was as well. Then she watched as the surprise left his eyes, but there was something else. It wasn't new, it had been there from the moment she looked at him.

And she had a feeling she new how he felt. In more ways than one.

"Hee hee, this is priceless."

Sakura and Naruto both looked in the same direction. Jiraiya was watching them closely, with a notebook in hand. Sakura braced herself for Naruto's yell, sure it would come any moment now. But he was silent. Turning back toward him, she saw that he was looking at her once more.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Sakura looked his face up and down, unsure of how to answer. She rolled off of him, trying desperately to conceal her red cheeks. Naruto sat up, leaning on his elbow and continued to watch her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura replied with a small smile. Naruto looked like he was about to say something more, but his words were interrupted by a roll of thunder.

"Aw come on!" Jiraiya complained, a clear look of annoyance on his face, "Looks like training's over for today. You two should probably head for shelter, it's gonna come down hard."

With that, he left, leaving the two of them by themselves. They both turned to look at each other, but immediately averted their gaze as soon as they made eye contact. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto got to his feet.

"Come on, we'd better hurry." he said, as the first drops of rain fell from the sky.

* * * * *

They ran through the streets, their footsteps silenced by the pounding rain. Naruto had removed his jacket and was holding it over his and Sakura's heads, shielding them from as much of the water as they could.

"We'll go to my place, it's closer!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok!" Sakura replied. They reached the apartment block and entered the stairway, shivering from the cold. Naruto lowered his jacket and twisted it, water pouring down onto the ground. He held the sodden jacket in his hand as they climbed the stairs, heading for his home. They reached the front door and Naruto took out his key, but realised the door wasn't locked. As they went inside Naruto realised the lights were on, and there was a faint scent of something coming form the kitchen. Sasuke appeared in the doorway, arms folded and leaning on the frame.

"Hey." he said, "I figured you'd bring Sakura along. Come on, I made some tea."

Naruto dropped his jacket in his laundry basket before he and Sakura walked into the kitchen. The lights weren't on, but Sasuke had lit some candles.

"There's gonna be some lightening, so it's best we don't use the lights." he said, sitting at the table. Naruto and Sakura sat down too, side by side. In front of them were steaming cups of tea, which the gratefully drank.

"Looks like this rain is gonna go on for a while." Sasuke said, resting his head on his hand, "I got in about an hour before this started and checked out the weather report, this isn't gonna let up anytime soon."

Sakura looked out the window, it wasn't hard to believe.

"I'm gonna get soaked." she said, miserably.

"No way!" Naruto replied, "You're staying here!"

Sakura stared at Naruto in shock.

"I couldn't possibly-" she began.

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke interrupted, "There's no way you'll be able to train if you get a fever, or worse. Naruto's right, we can't let you go out there."

"Oh. Ok." Sakura said, lowering her head. A second later she whipped it back up, smiling brightly, "Thanks you guys!"

"It's no problem." Sasuke replied.

"Isn't that my line?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes, "Considering this is my home?"

"Uh- right, sorry." Sasuke replied, with a raised brow. Naruto grinned at him.

"I'm only messing with ya!" he said, cheerfully, "This place is your home for as long as you want it!"

Sasuke smirked to himself, relaxing. They drank their tea in silence, since the thunder would only drown out their words. Sakura glanced down when she felt something touch her ankle. Zenko was looking up at her, tapping her leg with his paw. Sakura smiled and picked him up, resting him on her lap. He immediately lay down, from what Sakura could see he was taking a nap. She absent mindedly stroked his fur while finishing her drink, resting the cup on the table.

"It's still so early." she said, looking out the window, "I can't believe we're gonna be stuck inside all day!"

"I know what you mean." Sasuke agreed, "I'd barely managed to get any training done before Kakashi finished it."

He drained the rest of his tea, before slouching back in his chair.

"I take it you guys were out training as well?" he asked, "How'd it go?"

Naruto's eyes widened, as he thought about what had happened just a half hour ago. He turned to look at Sakura, who hadn't been paying attention, her mind clearly on something.

"We… uh, didn't really do much either." Naruto replied, looking down into his cup. Truth is, he couldn't get what happened out of his mind. He looked again at Sakura, realising that whatever she was thinking about was troubling her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"My parents are probably freaking out." she replied, biting her thumb, "They've been so paranoid ever since I became a ninja. They only let me enter the academy because they thought I'd change my mind."

"You want me to send someone over?"

"Huh?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A clone appeared by Naruto's side, eager and waiting.

"Just leave it to me!" the clone said, running off. Sakura was about to stop him, not wanting to send him out in the rain, but before she could speak he was gone.

"Is it really ok to be sending him out there?" she asked, worriedly. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Sakura… it's a Bunshin." Sasuke said, as if she didn't know. Sakura blinked before laughing to herself, a slight look of embarrassment on her face.

"Oh, right!" she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Besides, I used a little of Yako's chakra, so he'll move extra fast!" Naruto added, reassuringly.

"Oh… I see…" Sakura replied, not really sure of what to say to that.

Minutes had passed and the silence was beginning to feel as heavy as the rain. Sakura felt sorry for Zenko as every time lightening struck, he quivered in fear on her lap.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said, looking half asleep, "This is your place, what do you usually do at times like this?"

Naruto, who had been taking a nap in his arms, looked up.

"Uh, I guess I could take a look around." he said, "I don't have any board games or anything, it's usually just me around here."

_"Thank god!" _Sakura thought. Board games? No way. From the look in Sasuke's eyes, he seemed to agree. Naruto got to his feet and shuffled off to his room. With nothing better to do, Sakura and Sasuke followed him, with Zenko in Sakura's arms. Naruto lowered himself onto his hands and knees and began pulling boxes out from under his bed. He took out a few, then randomly picked one and opened it up, rummaging through it.

"Let's see…" he said, brow creasing, "Masks, stink pellets, paint balls, water balloons, face paint, fireworks-"

"Fireworks?!" Sakura and Sasuke repeated, looking at Naruto incredulously. Naruto looked up at them with a blank stare.

"Yeah, fireworks." he replied, "Firecrackers, fountains, cherry bombs, rockets, snaps, you know?"

"Isn't it a little dangerous to have those?" Sakura asked, worried they might go off.

"Don't worry, I always make sure Yako can't get anywhere near them." Naruto replied.

"For some reason that doesn't make us any more relaxed!" Sasuke shot back.

"Should I put a seal on them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!"

Naruto nodded, pulled a seal out of his pocket and slapped it on the lid of the box.

"How's that?" he asked, "If they go off, they won't break the box!"

Sasuke stared at him, a sweat drop on his brow.

"You carry ready made seals around?" he asked.

"Is that a bad idea?"

"…No, I guess not." Sasuke replied, sighing into his hand. Naruto pushed that box back under his bed and began looking through another.

"Uh, gotta bunch of old magazines here." he said, lifting the first couple from the top, "There still goo-"

"Choo!"

Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Man I forgot!" he said, "Hey, Sak, you're shivering!"

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed turning to her, "Damn, he's right! You should have said something idiot!"

"Sorry, I-" Sakura began.

"Go use the shower!" Naruto said, getting up and taking Zenko, "I don't want you getting pneumonia or something!"

"Uh, thanks." Sakura said, before blinking, "Oh man, I just realised, I don't have anything to change into!"

"Huh? Oh, well, I'd give you something of mine… but-" Naruto said.

"But he's too short." Sasuke said simply, "Alright, I'll see if I have anything you can wear."

"Oh, ok!" Sakura said, surprised. Naruto gave Sasuke a look behind his back. For some reason he really didn't want Sakura wearing his clothes. It was just then that the front door slammed open, surprising them all.

"I'm back!" the Naruto clone announced. Naruto cocked his head at him, looking confused.

"Huh? You came back?" he repeated.

"Yep!" the clone replied. He then held up a bag, grinning broadly, "I brought some clothes for Sakura to change into!"

"Oh!" Sakura said, cheerfully, "That's great, thanks!"

"You got stuff?" Sasuke asked, reappearing with a shirt hanging over his arm.

"Yeah, let's see…" Sakura replied, looking into the bag. After a few seconds, she looked back up again, a questioning look on her face, "Why did my mom pack these? They don't match at all!"

"Huh? Your mom?" the clone asked, "I only saw your dad!"

"… my dad went in my room?!" Sakura asked angrily.

"Nope!" the clone replied, "He didn't want to invade your privacy, so he sent me up instead!"

…

…

"W-what?" Sakura asked, feeling both anger and terror.

"He told me to go in and grab some stuff for you, so I did!" the clone said in a chipper way. Naruto and Sakura both stared at the clone, but Sasuke stared at Sakura, awaiting her reaction.

"…I'll kill him." she breathed, eyes wide with shock.

"It gets worse." Naruto said, a worried look on his face. Sasuke met his gaze and immediately knew what he meant. Despite the general feelings of his team mates, he was unable to supress a smirk.

"How does it get worse?" Sakura asked, a look of impending doom on her face.

"Well… uh… I guess-"

"When a Kage Bunshin disappears, all the memories and experience it gains returns to the person who used the Jutsu." Sasuke explained, still smirking, "Soon as the Jutsu is over, Naruto will have seen everything the Bunshin did. Including the contents of your drawers."

…

…

"I'm… gonna go in the shower." Sakura said, looking bewildered. She turned on the spot and walked off, her face frozen, like it was made of stone. Sasuke watched her bemusedly as she left, before turning to Naruto, who looked like he didn't know what the hell he should do.

Sakura entered the bathroom calmly, putting her bag down by the sink. She then walked over to the shower and turned it on. To her great relief, Naruto's shower was also a bath, instead of a stall like she knew some people had. As the water poured down from the showerhead, she bent over and made sure to put the plug in, so the water slowly began to fill the bath. She then undressed and stepped in, sitting down and letting the water run down her back. Once the bath was adequately full, she turned over, lowered her head beneath the water, and screamed to her hearts content.

* * * * *

Naruto stared at his hand, a look of deep concentration on his face. Across the table, Sasuke was staring at his own a hand, looking cool and confident. He was doing a lot better than Naruto, but that was to be expected.

_"Should I keep going?" _Naruto wondered,_ "…Yeah, I will!"_

"Alright, I'm in!" Naruto said, pushing his money forward, "Straight!"

"Full house." Sasuke smirked, laying his cards down.

"Ah man!" Naruto complained as Sasuke took in his winnings, "One more hand, come on!"

"As much as I enjoy taking your money, I still owe you for letting me stay here." Sasuke replied, "So I'll stop the game now, so you have enough to get by."

"Aw come on, I'm begging you!" Naruto pleaded.

"I'm beginning to think you've got a gambling problem." Sasuke said, frowning.

"I can't lose, not to anyone!" Naruto cried. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, he figured it was better to be hyper-competitive than gambling addict.

Naruto was about to beg further, when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up as Sakura entered the kitchen, a shy look on her face. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise."Sakura looks really cute in her pyjamas."

"What?" Sakura asked, blushing, "Stop staring at me like that!"

Naruto blinked, looking back down to the table.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

_"Huh?"_ Naruto thought, looking up. He realised Sasuke's eyes were boring a hole into the table as well. Had he also been staring at Sakura?

_"Now that I think about it, didn't you turn Sakura down because she didn't meet your clans standards?" _Naruto thought. His eyes suddenly widened in shock, _"No way!"_

Luckily for him, although he didn't know it, Sakura had barley registered Sasuke's reaction. She smiled to herself while her team mates weren't looking, happy about the way Naruto reacted. Something caught her attention and she saw Zenko staring at her. Her smile widened at the little fox, who seemed to pick up on her thoughts. But there was also something else that caught her attention.

"Uh… why is he still here?" she asked, pointing across the table.

"Yo!" the clone said, giving her the peace sign. Naruto glance at the clone before looking at Sakura worriedly.

"Oh, well, I don't wanna get rid of him if it'll make you uncomfortable." he replied, "So I thought I'd just keep him around."

"Naruto, I…" Sakura began, before faltering. It was really sweet of him to do that, but she knew it would be asking too much. She couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she did it anyway.

"It's ok Naruto." she said, in a small voice, "You can do it."

"Wha- are you sure?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I can't ask you to keep a Bunshin around just for the sake of privacy, that would be really selfish."

"… I… ok Sakura."

The clone waved at her one last time before disappearing. Sakura, who was prepared for the worst, watched Naruto nervously. She saw his eyes go momentarily out of focus, before a big smile spread across his lips.

"I like your room!" he said, cheerfully.

"Huh? What?!" Sakura asked, stunned.

"Yeah, it's real cute!" he said, smiling. Sakura watched him closely, realising he was doing his best not to focus on… other stuff.

"Oh… thank you." she said, smiling sweetly. Sasuke was looking between the two, looking either annoyed or just exasperated.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke said, getting to his feet and hastily leaving the room. Sakura's brow rose as she wondered what the time was.

"How long was I in there?" she asked.

"A while." Naruto replied, "About an hour, hour half."

"Really?" Sakura asked, surprised. It was pretty dark outside, but she thought it had just been the clouds.

"Yeah." Naruto said, stretching and yawning, "I guess I'll go to bed too."

"Oh, ok." Sakura said, before realising something, "Hey, uh, where should I sleep? Do you have a spare mat or something?"

Naruto's hands dropped to his side, a look of shock on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, with a large smile, "You're getting my bed!"

"What? No- I couldn't!" Sakura said, taken aback.

"It's not an offer!" Naruto laughed, getting to his feet. He led her into his room, switching on the light, "I changed the bed spread. Everything's clean."

"But, where are you going to sleep?" Sakura asked, still unsure.

"Down here!" Naruto replied, sitting down on a large cushion, "This is where Zenko and Yako sleep, but I sometimes share it with them!"

As if to prove his point, the two fox cubs came into the room and sat on either side of him, looking up at Sakura.

"Oh, well, are you sure?" Sakura asked, hesitantly. Naruto got to his feet and walked over to her. This caught Sakura off guard, she took a step back. He smiled at her and raised his hand, moving it towards her head.

_"Is he… is he going to…?" _she thought, suddenly feeling very warm. His hand reached the side of her face and kept going, reaching behind her. She heard a click, and the light went out.

"Goodnight!" Naruto said, walking back over to the cushion and laying down. Sakura stood there for a second, a look of bewilderment on her face. When she recovered, she shook her head and glanced at Naruto again, but he had already closed his eyes. Smiling, she turned over the quilt and climbed into Naruto's bed. Once she was comfortable, she turned to look at him again. She stayed like that until sleep took her.


	20. Opening up, embracing hope

Well, I had no idea this was going to happen. This is a mile ahead of schedule. I don't really know what to say. Damn.

**Disclaimer: ...Damn**

**

* * *

**

Opening up, embracing hope

Sakura awoke the next morning blissfully, as the sunlight shone through the window, a natural wakening. She smiled to herself, before remembering where she was. Turning over, she saw that the cushion Naruto had been laying on was vacant, not even Zenko or Yako were present. She was about to roll back over and sleep some more when Naruto walked in, rubbing a towel into his hair. Seeing him woke her up a little more, as she was reminded of the events from yesterday. He looked like he'd just come out the shower, though this time he was fully clothed, minus his jacket and headband. He saw her watching him and nodded into the hall.

"Shower's free, Sasuke's already gone." he said. Sakura smiled, pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Great." she said, stretching, "Hey, did Jiraiya mention the next time we'd be training?"

"Nah, we'll probably have to go find him." Naruto replied, picking up his headband from his dressing table.

"So we don't have any plans for today?" Sakura asked, looking out the window.

"We?" Naruto repeated, a cocky look on his face. Sakura felt her face flush a little.

"Oh, well, I-" she stammered. She relaxed when Naruto grinned at her, showing he was only kidding.

"Actually, I was going to go see Lee today." he said, tying his headband, "He's still in hospital, but I wanted to check on him, in case he's awake. You wanna come?"

"Uh… maybe some other time." Sakura replied, thinking about her last encounter with Lee. Naruto just shrugged, picking one of many identical jackets out of his wardrobe and throwing it on.

"All right, see you later!" he said, leaving.

"Oh, uh, bye!" Sakura called out, surprised. She looked back out the window just in time to see Naruto leap down into the streets. Deciding against spending all morning in Naruto's room, even though she didn't mind the idea, she got out of his bed and stood up, stretching again. She noticed Zenko pad into the room and smiled at him, certain that he was smiling back.

* * * * *

Naruto walked on down the streets, smiling and humming a tune to himself. He thought about getting Lee a present, but realised he had no idea what his very strange friend would like. Besides, if Lee wasn't awake yet, then what would be the point?

"Hey Naruto!"

Up ahead, Shikamaru was stepping out of a store. He was carrying a shopping bag, and from the look on his face, Naruto concluded that he found the contents _troublesome_.

"Hey!" Naruto called, waving, "You're mom send you to the store?"

"No actually I just finished robbing it." Shikamaru replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wha- no way?!" Naruto exclaimed, a shocked look on his face. Shikamaru smirked, shaking his head.

"Gullible as ever." he muttered, "So where you going? I figured you'd be out training."

"I'm gonna go visit Lee in the hospital, see if he's awake." Naruto replied.

"Huh, guess I'll go with you. Choji's in there, I'll drop by and check on the big lump."

"Choji's in hospital?!" Naruto exclaimed, wondering if his battle with Dosu left Choji worse off than he thought.

"Relax, it's just indigestion." Shikamaru said, walking alongside Naruto, "The big guy finally bit off more than he could chew."

Naruto grinned, but in his mind he was stunned. Was that actually possible? He shook it off, determining that it would be something he'd need to see with his own two eyes.

"So have you been training?" he asked, glancing to his left.

"Yeah, it's been a total drag." Shikamaru sighed, "Asuma's been working me to the bone. It's almost as bad as what I imagine Gai's training is like!"

"Heh, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Naruto grinned.

"You're probably right."

They turned into a side street, heading around the back of a block of houses. Naruto saw Shikamaru glance up at the sun, the cogs in his head clearly turning. Then, without a word, Shikamaru swung his arm around and tossed the shopping bag over the fence they were passing. Naruto watched as he did this, surprised. He was about to ask when he got his answer.

"DAMN IT SHIKAMARU YOU NEARLY GVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"I'm going over to the hospital!" Shikamaru called out, ignoring the outburst.

"Oh ok, tell Choji I said hi!"

Naruto stared, bewildered. Shikamaru glanced at him and sighed.

"Number one most troublesome woman in my life." he muttered. Naruto couldn't help but grin. They left the back alley and re-entered the streets, now much closer to the hospital than if they'd gone another way.

"So how's your training been going?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at the clouds.

"It hasn't." Naruto replied, bitterly, "We'd barely started yesterday before that storm showed up."

"Yeah I know what you mean. my mom was gonna send me out to the store yesterday when it started. Dad convinced her to let me off the hook, but if I knew she was just gonna wake me up this early, I would'a just done it then! Least that way I could've gotten a cold or something, then I could'a just stayed in bed longer."

Naruto grinned as they rounded a corner, the hospital appearing before them. Shikamaru looked across the building, in the windows and around the courtyard.

"Looks empty." he noted, before fixing his eyes on one particular window, "'Cept up there."

Naruto looked up at the window Shikamaru was referring to. He could see a figure in there as well, but he couldn't make it out.

"Well that's a little creepy." he said, his brow raised.

"What, you think it's a ghost or something?" Shikamaru grinned. But his grin fell when he looked closer at the window, his eyes narrowing, "Hey wait a minute, isn't that the Suna guy?"

"… Gaara?" Naruto thought aloud, squinting.

"That guy doesn't exactly strike me as the kind of person to pay hospital visits." Shikamaru muttered, "Come on, I don't like this."

"Right!" Naruto replied, following Shikamaru as he ran into the hospital. Thinking about it, the way Gaara had spoke to him, there was no-one special to him, so why would he come here? Shikamaru ran into the receptionists desk and reached over it, pulling out a clipboard.

"Damn it he's in Lee's room!" he cried, dropping the clipboard and running to the stairs.

"_Lee?"_ Naruto thought, _"Why would he… no."_

He ran as fast as he could, following Shikamaru to the stairs and effortlessly overtaking him.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru cried out, "What are you doing?!"

Naruto ignored him, flying up the staircase. He tore out into the hallway and ripped the door to Lee's room aside.

"GAARA!"

Naruto watched in horror as Gaara stood over Lee, sand covering the unconscious boy's body like a cocoon. Gaara glanced back at Naruto, but his eyes were glazed over, he wasn't completely aware of what was going on.

"Uzumaki." Gaara said, "Do not interfere."

"Gaara, why are you doing that?!" Naruto asked, a pained look on his face.

"Why should anyone care about someone who is this weak?" Gaara demanded, expressionlessly, "This pathetic pest doesn't deserve to live. I will kill him, because I want to."

"Gaara…" Naruto pleaded, taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer." Gaara warned, his expression twisting into anger, "You are even worse. You say you are the same as me, but you have all these people that care about you, and that you care about. You know nothing of what it's like to be alone."

Gaara looked like he was about to say something more, but he hesitated.

"What have you done?!" he demanded, "I can't move my body!"

Naruto glanced to his left just as Shikamaru walked in, his hands held in a seal. Looking across the floor, Naruto could see a shadow connecting the two. But he didn't relax. He knew very well that mobility wasn't necessary for Gaara.

"You've already defeated him, there's no reason to kill him!" Shikamaru said, glaring at Gaara.

"I have reason enough." Gaara replied, "Mother wants his blood."

"_Mother?" _Naruto thought.

"_The Ichibi."_

"Look psycho, we're not about to let you kill him!" Shikamaru growled.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you both."

"You think you can?"

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto, who was staring at Gaara angrily. Gaara was also paying attention to Naruto, who could see in his eyes more emotion than he was showing. He took a step forward, both desperation and determination in his eyes.

"Do you want to kill me?" Naruto asked, so close Gaara could feel his breath.

"I… I want to…" Gaara muttered, his eyes twitching.

"Let him go." Naruto said over his shoulder, "He doesn't need to move to kill us."

"What are you crazy?!" Shikamaru demanded, "No way am I letting this guy go!"

"Can't you see he's in pain?!" Naruto yelled. It was true. Gaara was clearly suffering, but because of the Kagemane no Jutsu, he was unable to move to do anything about it. Shikamaru realised this and reluctantly released him. Gaara's hands immediately grabbed onto his own head, gripping his hair as he stifled whatever was trying to come out.

"Remember back in the forest?" Naruto asked, concern etched on his face, "You don't have to be alone anymore. You can have people who care about you, and that you care about."

Gaara fell to his knees, moaning under his breath. Naruto crouched down so he was still eye level with him. He was surprised to see Gaara's eyes watering, but he didn't show it.

"Remember what I said?" Naruto asked, cocking his head slightly, "If you love only yourself, then the only person who _can _love you is yourself."

"Hra!" Gaara cried, his eyes widening in pain.

"What do you want Gaara? Do you want to have special bonds with others? Or do you wan to be alone?"

"I want to… I want to…" he tried to speak, but he was struggling with his words. Naruto frowned and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but the sand stopped him. As soon as this happened, Gaara quietened, his hands dropping to his sides.

"I want to kill you."

The sand that blocked Naruto's hand spread over his arm, crawling across his skin.

"Damn it!" Naruto groaned, biting his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto threw his free hand into the smoke as it appeared. Shikamaru stared in horror as Naruto pulled his hand back out. His hand was now covered with orange chakra, forming into a claw.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, as Naruto brought his hand back and swung it at Gaara, passing straight through the wall of sand that rose to defend, and latching onto Gaara's head.

"GAH!" Gaara screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

"I'm gonna save you Gaara." Naruto replied through clenched teeth, "Ha!"

The demonic hand clenched on Gaara's head, and his hands fell limp to his sides. His eyes rolled and his mouth hung open, he passed out entirely. Naruto released him and he collapsed, falling into Naruto's arms. The demonic hand faded away, flowing out the window and disappearing. Shikamaru took a nervous step forward, watching the two of them warily.

"Uh, what just happened?" he asked, eying Naruto's hand.

"We should probably get him into a bed." Naruto said, getting up and lifting Gaara's arm over his shoulder.

"O…k." Shikamaru replied, carefully taking Gaara's other arm and supporting him as well. Together, they took him into the next room, which was empty, and removed his gourd before laying him down on the bed. Naruto took a seat in the chair next to the bed, staring at Gaara's face.

"It's ok, I can take it from here." he said, his brow creased.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not leaving you alone with this guy." Shikamaru replied, pulling up another chair. A few seconds later, Gaara slowly opened his eyes, a dazed and confused look on his face.

"Uh… what…" he muttered, lifting a hand to his face.

"The Ichibi took over back there." Naruto said, "I took care of it."

"You… did what?" Gaara asked, sitting up, "My head, what's going on?"

"It's ok now." Naruto said, leaning forward, "He's gone."

Gaara's eyes snapped open.

"What?!" he demanded staring at Naruto, "What are you saying?"

"I sent my chakra to your seal." Naruto explained, "I already told you what I can do with it, I… I got rid of Shukaku."

Gaara's jaw dropped. He lunged at Naruto, who failed to react in time. Gaara grabbed Naruto's weapons holster and pullet out a kunai, staring at it with a look of terror and desperation. Naruto made to take the kunai from him, but before he could, Gaara cut into his own hand.

"Gagh!" he cried, dropping the kunai and gripping the wound. Blood seeped through his fingers, pouring onto the bed.

"Oh man!" Naruto cried, pulling open the drawer of the bedside cabinet and grabbing a roll of bandages. He took Gaara's hand and wrapped it tight, all the while Gaara stared at the blood as it stained the bandage.

"I'm… bleeding…" he breathed.

"What did you expect?" Shikamaru asked, shocked by this sudden act. Gaara didn't reply, he just continued to stare, a look of disbelief on his face.

"He's gone…" he breathed, "I can't hear him anymore. He's gone."

Then he did something neither Naruto nor Shikamaru expected. He lay down and fell asleep.

* * * * *

Sakura had left Naruto's apartment about a half hour after he had. She decided to head on home and drop off her dirty laundry when her mother asked her to take a package to Yamanaka flowers. She headed straight there and was now leaning over the counter chatting with Ino, who was working. Sakura was surprised at how Ino had taken the result of the preliminary match. She didn't actually mind at all.

"To be honest, I'm kinda relieved." she admitted, "After seeing the way some of those other guys fought, I'm glad I'm not the one in their way!"

"Gee thanks." Sakura replied insincerely. Ino giggled, patting Sakura on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do great!" she said, "Until your match starts that is!"

"Can we drop the subject?" Sakura groaned, "I'm nervous enough as it is!"

"Alright, let's talk about your love conquest." Ino replied, smirking.

"I swear, you do this just to torture me." Sakura sulked. Ino giggled again before leaning forward, an eyebrow cocked.

"So how goes the hunt for Sasuke's heart?" she asked, "Does he actually have one?"

"Yeah he has one!" Sakura replied, glaring, "But… I guess I just don't feel that way about him anymore."

"Am I hearing right?!" Ino exclaimed, a shocked look on her face. A second later however her gaze dropped into a bored look, "Shot he down didn't he?"

"Big time."

"So… are you ok?"

Sakura looked up. Ino was watching her with concern, which was definitely a nice change.

"Yeah, I've actually been having too much fun with Naruto to even think about it." she answered. Ino's brow arched again as a confused look appeared on her face.

"Come again?" she asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well- I- uh-" Sakura spluttered. Ino waited patiently as Sakura's face flustered, "What I mean is… Naruto's a lot of un to be around, and he's really sweet and-"

"Oh my god!" Ino exclaimed, jumping back and pointing accusingly, "You have a crush on Naruto!"

"No I-" Sakura began, waving her hands. Seconds later, however, she dropped them, a dazed look on her face.

"Oh my god." she breathed. Ino stared at her for a second longer before lowering her arm, but her expression maintained.

"Naruto?" she asked, "Uzumaki Naruto? Short, blonde idiot?"

Sakura didn't respond, her eyes spaced out. Ino sighed, shaking her head.

"Well that has to be the biggest turnaround I've ever seen." she muttered, "First cool, bad boy Sasuke, now hyperactive prankster Naruto?"

Sakura walked around the counter, falling into a chair.

"Oh my god." she breathed again. Ino took a seat beside her, watching her closely.

"How did this happen?" she asked. Sakura blinked, coming back a little.

"I don't know." she replied, "It's weird, he's always been there for me, he's made me laugh, made me feel better when I'm down, made me want to become stronger, but he's never tried to get anywhere with me. It's like that's just the way he is, you know? And there's the things he says. If anyone else talked like that, I'd swear they were coming on to me or something, but it's never like that with Naruto. It's like he speaks his mind, without worrying about what people might think. He says and does these things, because that's just who he is."

"Wow." Ino whispered, "I'd never thought of the loudmouth that way, but you're right."

"There was this time." Sakura continued, smiling to herself, "When Sasuke turned me down, he sat there with me, put his arm around me and told me about how he wanted to protect me. That he hated he couldn't stop the hurt I got from Sasuke."

Ino paused, staring at Sakura's words.

"Man, you better stop talking or I'll fall for him!" she said, breathlessly. Sakura glanced at Ino, and the two of them giggled.

* * * * *

"Gaara!" Temari cried. She was standing in the doorway staring in shock as an unconscious Gaara was supported by Naruto and Shikamaru. Hearing the noise, Kankuro came to investigate.

"What the hell did you guys do to him?!" he demanded angrily.

"A lot more than you two ever have!" Naruto growled. Kankuro pushed past Temari and took Gaara from them, holding him up.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Temari asked, venom dripping from her voice.

"It means that if I had siblings like you I'd probably be the same as him!" Naruto snarled in reply. Temari glowered at him as Kankuro carried Gaara into the hotel room.

"You think I'm going to take that from a couple of weaklings like you?" Temari spat out.

"Is it a fight you want?" Naruto asked, allowing his eyes to change. Temari's mouth hung open and a look of fear appeared in her eyes as she realised what Naruto was.

"I dealt with the Shukaku." Naruto said, glaring, "But don't think you're safe. He's someone I'll fight to protect and I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt him. You make sure your father knows that."

With that, he turned around and left, a bewildered Shikamaru following him. Temari stared at Naruto as he left, eyes wide with shock. As soon as he was out of earshot she slammed the door shut.

Naruto cast a glance up at the window he knew to belong to Gaara's room. He hoped Gaara would be ok. He didn't like leaving him there, but he didn't want it to seem like he was forcing anything upon him by taking him somewhere else.

"Well, uh, I'll see you later." Shikamaru said, waving and walking off.

"See ya." Naruto said, barely noticing this. He walked off in no particular direction, hands in his pockets and eyes fixed on the ground.

"_I'm not so sure that was a good idea."_

"What choice did I have?" Naruto asked, "That thing was controlling him."

"_You know that's not what I mean."_

Naruto sighed.

"Is it difficult?" he asked.

"_Not at all. It's already over."_

"Well that's good. When will it be ready?"

"_You can't be serious."_

"Why not?"

"_There is a better use for this. Trust me."_

"Ok. Damn."

Naruto kicked a stone down the street, watching it as it skidded down the road. As his eyes slowly rose up, he saw something that really brightened his day.

"Hey, Sakura!" he called out, running. Sakura was just stepping out of Yamanaka flowers when he spotted her. She looked at him as he ran, surprise on her face. He caught up with her and noticed Ino inside the shop, watching them with a secret smile. He grinned and waved at her, to which she waved back, although it was more like a raised hand.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura. She stared at him for a second, before giving a small smile and nodding.

"Yeah, that would be nice." she said. Naruto grinned again and they walked off together, leaving Ino to her thoughts.

"_Not bad Naruto." _she thought, _"I'll have to keep an eye on you."_

* * * * *

Naruto held out his hand to Sakura, who gratefully accepted it. He helped her across the rocky surface, smiling all the way. They found a good spot and sat down, looking at the village from the Nidaime Hokage's head. Naruto sat with his arms resting on his knees, looking out past the village gates, off into the horizon. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"What?" Naruto asked, noticing her smile.

"It's weird how easygoing you can be, but I can still tell when you're in deep thought." she replied, "What are you thinking about?"

Naruto paused for a moment, before replying.

"Have you ever wanted something?" he asked, "You can see it, but I feels like it's out of your reach?"

Sakura stared at him. She did.

"What do you mean?" she asked, subconsciously leaning closer.

"I can feel it. There's something out there waiting for me. I have to find it."

"What is it?"

"It's hard to say. It feels like something's pulling me away, something outside the village. It's not yet, but I think I might have to leave some day."

Sakura's mouth hung open, her eyes wide. What was he saying?

"Can I ask you something?"

Sakura blinked, "Sure."

"If… if I left… would you come with me?"

Sakura's eyes widened even further, shock and surprise on her face. Naruto stared into his knees, not daring to make eye contact. He had immediately regretted asking that of her. He knew it was impossible, she had no reason to say yes. He was already trying to work out how to take back what he'd just said.

"_You know, to Ichiraku's?"_

"_To find Ero-Sennin, get training?"_

"_If I go take Zenko and Yako for a walk?"_

His eyes widened in shock as out of the corner of his eyes he saw pink hair dangling over his leg. He froze as he felt something pressed against his cheek. Slowly, he turned to face Sakura, who was blushing furiously, but staring determinedly into his eyes. He felt his jaw fall open as he realised what just happened.


	21. Unbearable desires

Ban Mido: Just a second…

Ban Mido: Did you have a pleasant dream?

Hate to quote Getbackers, but it suits the situation. Naruto and Sakura haven't gone through nearly enough yet. Putting them together now would be utterly pointless and wouldn't have nearly as much impact as it could. I'm only thinking of you guys, trying to keep this interesting… like any of you will believe that! By the way, can't remeber if I've already mentioned this, but in case some of you haven't already figured it out, Sakura's hair is still long. I like her better that way, so she's keeping it long, got it?

Disclaimer: You've got an eensy weensy teeny weeny red & saggy old mans weeny, that you play with every day! That's what you get for feeling the need to read the disclaimers.

* * *

**Unbearable desires**

Naruto stared at Sakura. Had she just done what he thought? She looked at him evenly, but her confidence wavered under Naruto's gaze. She looked away, blushing. Naruto didn't take his eyes off her, still stunned at what she had done.

"What was that for?" he asked. Sakura tried to look at him again, but failed.

"Oh, uh, it was just…" she said, but she didn't have an answer.

"_I can do this!" _she thought, "_I'm… I'm…"_

She sighed, _"I'm pathetic."_

"Oh, it was nothing!" she said with a big fake smile, "Just a friendly thing, don't worry about it!"

"If it's a friendly thing then why would I worry about it?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. He had a feeling he was missing something really obvious, but he just couldn't figure it out.

She got to her feet, Naruto watching her closely.

"We should go-" she began, turning away. But before she could take even a few steps, a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she watched in shock as Jiraiya descended form the sky.

"So there you two are." Jiraiya said, landing nearby, "I've been looking all over for you."

"What's up Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked, leaning back.

"The Hokage was adamant that I train you." Jiraiya replied, "I'm not about to get on his bad side again, so I came looking for you."

"You want to train now?" Sakura asked, desperate to get away from this situation.

"Why not? It's only midday."

Sakura looked up at the sky. Was it really that early?

"Oh. Ok then." she said, looking back at Jiraiya, "So what training are we going to do?"

"Come with me."

Sakura glanced at Naruto, who got to his feet. He smiled at her, and she returned it, her heart heavy. As they followed Jiraiya to wherever they were going, she found herself unable to stop going over the past few minutes in her mind.

"_What was I thinking?" _she thought, _"Naruto probably doesn't even understand feelings like this yet!"_

"_I don't know." _inner Sakura replied, _"Think about the things he says, like when he's teasing you… me… us… ah headache!"_

Sakura face palmed. She was having a conversation with the voice in her head. What sort of sane person does that?

"_Naruto's sweet, but he's innocent." _she thought, _"Could he even recognize romantic feelings?"_

"_Well, like I was saying, think about the things he's said." _inner Sakura replied, _"He gets upset when no one takes him seriously. What if this is one of those situations, and you're just dismissing what he's saying?"_

"_I guess… it's possible… but I'm still not sure either of us really know what's going on. What should I do?"_

"_That's easy! Wait until you're both ready. In the mean time, stick to him like glue and make sure no bitch tries to get in your way!"_

Sakura grinned, feeling pumped from her inner self's words.

"_Ok!" _she thought.

"_Now stop talking to the voice in your head crazy person."_

Sakura sighed, now the little voice in her head was calling her crazy. Great.

Jiraiya led them down Hokage Rock and towards the west gates, Naruto guessed their training was to be outside the village.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, what sorta training are we doing?" he asked, hands behind his head.

"It's a secret." was all Jiraiya would tell them. Naruto huffed in annoyance, but soon forgot about it, glancing over at Sakura.

"You ok?" he asked, noticing her expression.

"Oh! I'm fine!" she replied, in a reassuring way. Naruto didn't buy it however, he could see something was troubling her. He thought about the question he'd asked her, and then what she did. Was that her answer? He really wanted to talk with her about it, but he didn't want to risk Ero-Sennin overhearing.

"Hey, uh, after this you wanna hang out at my place?" he asked.

"I hope your not asking what I think you're asking." Jiraiya said over his shoulder, "You're both underage for that sort of thing."

"GET YOUR MIND OUT THE DIRT ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled.

"I, well I was actually just going to go home." Sakura said quietly, "My mom will get worried if it looks like I'm staying away."

Naruto looked at her. Something was definitely troubling her. He knew exactly what he needed to do in this situation. Something downright stupid.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, you knew Orochimaru right?" he asked loudly. Sakura gasped at him, her eyes flying towards Jiraiya, who faltered for a second.

"Listen kid, the Hokage ordered me to train you two, but if you ever mention that bastards name to me again, then we're done here." he said, continuing on his way.

"Yikes." Naruto muttered, "Don't bite my head off!"

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered, "We're not supposed to talk about that!"

"Can you blame me? He hurt Sasuke, I wanna kick his ass!"

"Don't be stupid." Jiraiya said, "One, it'll be years before you could even consider facing him. And going after him is just plain idiotic. With that guy, the closer you are the more interesting you become. You'll only get yourself killed."

Naruto and Sakura stared at Jiraiya's back, hanging on his every word.

"And one more thing." he said, "If anyone's gonna kick his ass, it's gonna be me. Understand?"

Naruto blinked, before grinning.

"_This perv's actually kinda cool!" _he thought.

"Got it!" he answered, "Hey, if we do find him, can I watch the fight?"

Jiraiya sighed, "You're just like your mother."

Naruto froze. Sakura looked at him, a sad and worried look on her face.

"My… mother?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah, you-" Jiraiya began, looking over his shoulder. He saw Naruto's face and swore, "Shit, I figured if you knew about Minato, you'd know about her as well."

"_Minato?" _Sakura thought, looking from Jiraiya to Naruto, _"Isn't that? No way!"_

Naruto still didn't move, his mind was a blank.

"_My… mother?" _he thought, _"But… you told me-"_

"_It's just a part of the story, just as they believe Minato was your father, they also believe Uzumaki Kushina to be your mother."_

"Uzumaki… Kushina?" Naruto repeated, his eyes still in a daze. He blinked when he realised Jiraiya was giving him a strange look.

"How do you know that name?" he demanded.

"Oh… uh… it was in one of the books in the academy!" Naruto replied, thinking fast.

"_I must have missed that book." _Sakura thought, _"I don't remember anything about the Yondaime having a lover."_

Jiraiya stared at Naruto for a second longer, before nodding.

"All right then." he said, dropping the subject. They left the village through the main gates, were the guards bowed to Jiraiya, and headed deep into the forest. When they could no longer sense anyone else, Jiraiya stopped and turned around.

"This place will do." he said, "Last time I learned how long you can last while starved of chakra, now I wanna see how you can use it. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Next to Jiraiya, an exact copy appeared. The copy wore as serious an expression as Jiraiya did, and looked at Sakura.

"You can do the Kage Bunshin?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"You think you're the only person to steal a sealed scroll?" Jiraiya countered, smirking.

"_Ok, this guy is really cool!" _Naruto thought.

"You're with me." the clone Jiraiya said, gesturing for Sakura to follow her as he headed away. Sakura glanced at Naruto worriedly before complying. When she was gone, Jiraiya spoke again.

"We're gonna have a little one-on-one, just to see what you're capable of." he said.

"Ok!" Naruto replied excitedly. He took a few steps back and assumed a combat stance, waiting for Jiraiya to start the match. Jiraiya crossed his arms and smirked, before disappearing.

"_Too easy." _Naruto thought, disappearing as well. Almost instantly he crashed to the ground, Jiraiya standing next to him in exactly the same way he had before disappearing.

"Nice try." he said, "Not good enough."

Naruto leapt to his feet, then performed a sweep kick. Jiraiya simply lifted each foot as Naruto's leg came close, his smirk turning into a grin. Naruto grunted and dodged back, pushing his feet onto the tree behind him. He then forced a lot of chakra into his feet and the pressure fired him off, cracking the bark as he flew forward. He aimed a punch at Jiraiya's head, but the Ero-Sennin simply moved to his left, his eyes meeting Naruto's as the boy soared past. He struck another tree and flipped, gripping it like a spider, his back to the bark. Before he could react, he saw Jiraiya's hand flying at him, the fingertips ignited with a blue flame.

"_Woah." _Naruto thought, _"What Jutsu is that?"_

He tried to evade it, but Jiraiya's other hand grabbed his jacket. Before Naruto could protest, Jiraiya lifted his jacket and shirt before striking him in the stomach with the Jutsu. Naruto immediately passed out, but Jiraiya continued, eyes closed and brow creases.

* * * * *

"So you're the bastard that killed my best student." Jiraiya said, glaring into a cage.

"Now now, you really shouldn't make false allegations." the Kyubi purred, a malicious grin on his face.

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Jiraiya demanded, a disgusted look on his face as he felt water on his feet.

"Oh, nothing." the Kyubi replied, although his eyes told otherwise. Jiraiya grunted, already tired of the company, but fully alert. He took a glance around the area, concern definitely shown on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" he asked, "There shouldn't be this much chakra escaping."

"Escaping?" the Kyubi barked a laugh, "It's not escaping, Naruto is drawing it out."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"He likes using my chakra, it makes him stronger, faster than any of you weak humans. In fact, every now and then he likes to come down here and tear the seal just a little more. I can hardly complain."

"What?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "Naruto comes down here?!"

"Of course. He comes down all the time. We have the nicest chats." the Kyubi said, before sighing, "Oh how I miss the days when he would crawl in here and climb on my head. Despite being human, I must say the boy has certainly grown on me."

Jiraiya glared at the Kyubi, shocked that Naruto had had access to this place from such a young age. But there was one more thing he wanted to know.

"What do you know about Kushina?" he demanded. The Kyubi chuckled.

"Oh ho, how perceptive." he said, "How did you figure it out?"

"Her name was stricken from all records by order of the Hokage." Jiraiya replied, "He didn't want anyone to be aware of Naruto being Minato's son."

"His son?" the Kyubi repeated, grinning again, "I'm surprised you don't already know about my… _relationship_, with dear Kushina."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jiraiya asked, eyes narrowing.

"What it means is that there was no one who knew that dear girl like I did. I truly miss her."

Jiraiya's eyes suddenly widened.

"Are you saying-?" he began, but the Kyubi simply chuckled again.

"I'm afraid time's up." he said, "I've grown bored of you."

"Is that so?" Jiraiya asked, "Well then how about before I leave, I fix that seal and completely shut off Naruto's access to your chakra?"

"Ha ha ha. You just don't get it." the Kyubi laughed. He flashed Jiraiya one more grin, before a tail whipped out of the cage and flew straight at Jiraiya.

* * * * *

"Naruto?"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the view above him unclear. After blinking a couple of times, he realised Sakura was leaning over him, a worried look on her face.

"Sakura…" Naruto said, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied, "I was just about to start when the Bunshin disappeared. I came back to see what was going on and found the two of you like this."

"Huh? The two of us?" Naruto repeated, sitting up. Off to the right, Jiraiya was struggling to his feet, wincing.

"Training's over." he said, "Get back to the village."

"But I didn't even start yet!" Sakura protested.

"Then train by yourself, I have to see the Hokage."

With that, Jiraiya left them by themselves. Naruto cocked his head, wondering what had happened.

"I guess we should be heading back then." Sakura said, disappointed. She got to her feet and began to head off, but Naruto stopped her.

"If you like, I could train with you." he offered, an unassuming look on his face.

"Oh, that's alright." Sakura replied, "I should probably be getting home."

"Do you have to?"

Sakura was surprised by this. It sounded like he really wanted her to stay.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Naruto averted his gaze, eyes flying across the area as he thought quickly.

"No. Not really." he replied.

"Oh, ok." Sakura said, feeling even more disappointed than before.

"I guess we should head back then." Naruto said.

"Yeah."

* * * * *

They returned to the village in relative silence. Every now and then Sakura would glance at Naruto, but he always appeared deep in thought. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her. She wanted to talk to him, and to have him talk with her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

They arrived at Sakura's home, where they both stood outside, neither making eye contact.

"I… guess I'll see you later." Naruto said, turning away.

"Ok, see you." Sakura replied quietly, waiting until he'd left the street before opening her front door.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Sakura's mother called.

"Yeah, I'm back!" Sakura replied, slipping her sandals off.

"Could you go find your father? I sent him to the store an hour ago."

Sakura groaned before putting her sandals back on and leaving. She knew the store her father would have gone too, but had a funny feeling he wouldn't be there. She decided to check nonetheless, heading over to the newsagents. The one near the betting stall. What her father gambled on, she could never figure out. However now that she thought about it, when she had told him that she was going on an escort mission to the Land of Waves, he had a glint in his eye that she only just now realised. She didn't get mad that he had made such a bet, but she made a mental note to look through the receipts, just to see if he bet on a success or a fail. _Then, _she might get mad.

She reached the correct store, but confirmed that he wasn't there. However, from the smile the bookie gave her, he had passed through. Win or lose, if he wasn't home he could only be in one other place. And she had a funny feeling Ino's dad would be there too. Drunk off their faces. Sighing, she made her way to the bar, rolling her arms and warming up to drag her dad home. But as she walked along the very familiar road, her mind wandered to her own shame.

"_Why didn't I just say it?" _she thought, _"The way he looked at me, he already had it half worked out! It would have taken just a few words, but I couldn't do it!"_

She rapped her knuckles against her skull, trying to knock some sense in.

"_He was… just waiting." _she thought, her annoyed expression falling, _"He was waiting for me to say it, wasn't he?"_

Her eyes widened as she thought about what could have been, if she had only spoken up.

"_Well… I think I like you." she would have said. Then Naruto's eyes would have widened in surprise, before a small smile appeared on his face. He would then pull her into an embrace, which she would have returned with tearing eyes._

"_I was never teasing." she imagined him saying, "All those times you thought I was messing around, I wasn't."_

"_Oh Naruto."_

"_Sakura."_

Sakura smiled dreamily to herself, her eyes closed as she floated away on her fantasy.

"Oh Naruto." she said, suppressing a giggle. She reluctantly snapped back into reality, a determined look on her face.

"_Next time I see him, I'll definitely tell him!" _she thought, overjoyed.

"_Go for it!" _inner Sakura cheered. Sakura walked faster, wondering if by slim chance she would coincidently bump into Naruto before he got home. The innocence of this idea was lost however, as she formed a rough sketch in her mind of the route Naruto would probably take home. But when she nearly tripped over a stone, her mind tripped as well.

"_What am I thinking? At this time of day, he'll be in Ichiraku's', which is nowhere near where I'm going!"_

She glanced back at the sun, which was setting past the hills.

"_That's too bad too, the scene is perfect." _she thought, sighing.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura glanced back, surprised to see Ino walking her way, smiling and waving.

"Ino-chan!" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me to find dad." Ino replied, her brow twitching in annoyance, "He'll probably be with you, Shikamaru and Choji's dads."

"Probably." Sakura agreed, as Ino caught up with her. As they both walked, Ino kept giving her looks, which Sakura was beginning to find annoying.

"If you've got something to say, then say it!" she said, her hands balling up into fists.

"Well I don't have to anymore." Ino replied, cocking an eyebrow, "Things didn't go well?"

"I couldn't do it!" Sakura whined, "We were just sitting there, up on Hokage rock, looking out to the village. I kissed him, but I still couldn't do it!"

"…You had a scene like that and you still screwed it up?!" Ino exclaimed incredulously, "How could you kiss him and still not tell him, a kiss is pretty self-explanatory!"

"Oh, it wasn't a real kiss!" Sakura said quickly, "I… it was more like a peck on the cheek…"

"…"

Sakura glanced at Ino, who looked seriously pissed off.

"Is that all?!" she yelled, "A kiss on the cheek?! I've done that with Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma-sensei!"

"Ew, you kissed your sensei?!" Sakura exclaimed, a grossed out look on her face.

"Well- what- I-!" Ino stammered, face flushing furiously, "Don't change the subject!"

"Ino-chan, you kissed your sensei." Sakura said, stressing the point.

"Shut up! What I'm saying is that it's no big deal! You know what Naruto's like, he's way to comfortable around people! He probably just thought you were being nice!"

Sakura dropped her gaze, an ashamed look on her face.

"What?" Ino asked testily.

"Well, he kind of asked me why I did it." Sakura muttered, "And I sorta said it was just a friendly thing."

"HRRR!" Ino groaned, pulling at her own hair, "I swear to god, you suck at romance!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologise! It's not me you're messing things up for!"

Sakura flinched as Ino waved her fists in the air.

"But I'm going to tell him!" she said, "Next time I see him!"

"Don't put it off!" Ino scolded. She then sighed, dropping her hands, "But you can't do it now either. You need the moment to be perfect and you're too stressed right now!"

Sakura sighed as well, assuming the same pose as Ino.

"Still… I guess a kiss on the cheek is a little different if you're actually interested in the other person." Ino admitted.

"Really?" Sakura asked, straightening up. Ino did so as well, brushing some of her hair back.

"Yeah, think about it." she said, "You give a friend a kiss on the cheek, it's just something nice. But if you do it to someone you like, then your feelings go into that kiss."

"So what does that mean?"

"Well, it all has to do with how bright Naruto is. If he managed to pick it up, then maybe he'll come to you."

"…So what you're saying is-?"

"You don't have a chance in hell."

Sakura hung her head, "I thought so."

"Still, it's not a total loss." Ino continued, putting her hands on her hips, "He must have picked up on a little bit of it. He can't be that oblivious, can he?"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, before sighing simultaneously. They were silent for a while, before Ino smiled.

"Well, that's enough screwing with you!" she said brightly.

"Huh?" Sakura replied, looking at her with surprise.

"Come on, we've barely hung out since we graduated!" Ino said, winking, "It's been so long since I've messed with your head, I was worried I was getting rusty!"

Sakura's looked like she'd been slapped in the face with a banana peel.

"You must really hate me." she muttered, hanging her head again.

"Oh come on!" Ino said, putting her arm over Sakura's shoulder, "You can't tell me you didn't know! Naruto's had a crush on you for years!"

"What?!" Sakura asked, her snapping up.

"Seriously, romance, you suck at." Ino replied, "The amount of times I've caught him watching you, I can't even begin to count! I swear, you tell him how you feel, his head will explode."

"You mean it?" Sakura asked, both hopefully, and doubtfully.

"No lie." Ino replied, nodding seriously. Sakura brightened up, a smile spreading across her lips. Squealing, she threw her arms around Ino, who was caught seriously off guard. Then, without warning, Sakura ran off ahead, waving at Ino.

"I'm gonna go find him!" she said. Ino smiled as she watched the look on her face, she was elated. Then Sakura turned her head. She stopped in her tracks, frozen.

"Huh?" Ino sounded, faltering. Sakura was staring off into an alley, her eyes wide with shock. Ino caught up with her and looked down the same alley, her eyes wide as well.

"Naruto?" she whispered, a shocked look on her face.

Naruto was leaning against the wall of the alley, his face obscured by the arm of a woman who was standing in front of him, a cool look on her face. As Ino searched her memory banks, she realised it was the proctor of the second exam, Mitarashi Anko.

"What's going on?" Ino whispered, but Sakura didn't reply, her eyes were fixed on the two. She watched as Anko said something, she couldn't quite hear, and Naruto said something back. Then her heart shattered as Anko leaned in, her face obscured by her arm. Before she could see anything else, Sakura ran off, tears pouring down her eyes. Ino gave the pair a disgusted look, before running after her.


	22. Nice piece of art

Well aren't you guys a bunch of lucky SOB's? This chapter was incredibly easy to write, hell it's not even a day after my last update! The chapter name is the title of a song by FM Static that I thought fitted nicely with where this chapter finishes off, if you feel like it, give it a listen & you'll probably understand. I think i'm going to hurry things up to the third stage of the exam, things are dragging on a little. Still, I think you might enjoy this chapter very much.

Disclaimer: I don't trust my reflection. the bastard on the other side never blinks, no matter how hard I stare.

**

* * *

**

Nice piece of art

Naruto walked home, hands in pockets and eyes on the ground. He tried not to think about anything that happened today, everything had just left him speechless. He thought about that moment on Hokage Rock, when Sakura had kissed him. Was it really too much to hope that it had been more? He sighed. If only he could be more open with people, things would turn out better.

The trouble was, no one ever took him seriously. He always had trouble getting his point across, and when he tried it always came out wrong and people would just smile or shake their heads, like he was just a child. It was like no one wanted to believe that he was anything more than a dumb kid waving his arms around.

He had hoped that things would be different now he was a Shinobi, but nothing had changed. Now the people he was closest with, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, they were all away on missions or hanging out with their team mates. Back then, when he was still at the academy, he could be as much of an idiot as he- no, as everyone else, liked. But when you made friends with a guys like those, deep thoughts weren't necessary. Shikamaru and Choji were happy just relaxing in the shade, and Kiba was always playing with Akamaru.

Naruto remembered those days fondly, it was the only time he could relax around other people. But then they graduated, and everything changed. now all Shikamaru wanted to do was rest after his missions, Choji would be overindulging somewhere and Kiba would be training with Akamaru. It had been a long standing worry of Naruto's, even before graduation, that things would turn out like this. It was his biggest fear, the day where his best friends would look at him like he was just a person they used to go to class with. It was the reason he no longer allowed anyone to call him "Naruto-san". He was terrified that there would be a time where no one would consider him a friend, that he would become that dumb kid again. It kept him up at night and followed him into the next day.

But then he was put into Team 7, with two of his classmates he had been certain would never want to be friends with someone like him. Clever, pretty Sakura with her close group of friends, and cold, closed off Sasuke who didn't seem to need anyone. It really came as a shock to him when the two of them became even closer friends than Shikamaru and the others. Hell, Sasuke moved in with him! Not only that, but Sakura was more than comfortable coming and going as she pleased. Through the window no less. Now that he thought about it, none of old friends had ever been near his house, he lived further away than Shikamaru and Choji and Kiba always ran home. But now that had these two, he felt certain he could speak his mind and be taken seriously.

But as it turned out, it was too much to hope for. Sasuke was too wrapped up in his own problems, something Naruto definitely didn't blame him for. And it was even harder to talk to Sakura, as he had found out first hand. He had tried often, but every time he did, he panicked and came up with something weird to say, or tell her that he was only teasing.

What was more, she didn't seem comfortable with him either. Every time they were alone together, she'd look like she wanted to say something, but never did. It hurt that she didn't seem to trust him enough, but he wasn't about to pry. He didn't want to risk losing one of the strongest bonds he had ever had.

Naruto lifted his head. He looked to his right, sensing something strange. In the alley. Something was there. Despite all his training, he walked straight in, trying to find whatever caught his attention. His eyes widened in surprise as a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, pressing him against the wall. He stared in surprise at Mitarashi Anko, who was giving him both a glare and a smirk.

"Fancy meeting you here." she said, smirk spreading into a grin.

"Well, when you corner me in an alley, it can happen." Naruto replied, too dazed to even be aware of what he was saying.

"Guess you got a point." Anko admitted, raising her hand to lean on the wall, "You're in the same team as that Uchiha, right?"

"Sasuke? Yeah."

"I heard somewhere that you and him live together. I'm not gonna pry, love comes in strange forms."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes bugging out, "HE'S JUST CRASHING IN MY SPARE ROOM TILL HE FINDS HIS OWN PLACE!"

"Oh?" Anko sounded, looking surprised. She shrugged, "Ah well, doesn't matter. Anyways, I need to know if you've seen a mark on him."

"A mark?" Naruto repeated, "What kind of mark?"

"Like this." Anko replied, lifting the left side of her jacket. Naruto did everything in his power to focus on the strange black glyph on her shoulder, and not on what was just a few inches lower.

"So have you seen it?" Anko asked, moving in so he could get a closer look.

"GAH! No I haven't!" Naruto cried, pressing himself against the wall. Anko smirked and lowered her jacket, covering both points of interest. But then her face was serious.

"You're certain?" she asked, "It doesn't have to be the shoulder, it could be on practically any part of the body."

"I haven't seen it!" Naruto repeated, before frowning, "Hey, you're a Jonin right? How come you don't already know all this?"

"Cos the damn village heads don't feel like keeping me in the loop." Anko replied bitterly, "They think I'm still loyal to that bastard."

Naruto thought carefully, before his eyes widened.

"You mean Orochimaru?" he asked. The look on her face told him enough. He straightened his back and looked her straight in the eye, "I need to know, why did he attack Sasuke?!"

"Calm down short stuff." Anko snapped, pushing him back onto the wall, "How about this? I pinned you down, so I ask the question. Once I'm done, I'll let you pin me down and you can ask away.

Naruto stared at her, feeling both shock and… a little something else.

"…ok?"

Anko laughed. Once again, her face turned serious.

"If he didn't give him that seal, then it can only mean one thing." she said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, a bad feeling in his stomach.

"There's only two reasons Orochimaru would bite someone." Anko replied, "Unless it's fetish of his, which wouldn't surprise me, the only reasons he would bite someone, but not kill them, was if he was planning on giving them either the cursed seal, or to poison them."

"Poison them?" Naruto repeated, eyes widening again.

"That piece of shit is even more sadistic then I am." Anko explained, allowing the smallest of smirks, "Whoever he bites will die painfully. It's another seal, not a regular poison, so medic nins can't easily get rid of it. But from what I can tell, he expected the seal to kill your team mate quickly, but he wanted someone to be there when he died. I think he was trying to send a message to someone."

Naruto had barely blinked through this entire explanation. By the time she was done, a massive puzzle piece had just fitted in Naruto's mind.

"He was trying to get to me." he breathed.

_"That can only mean one thing." _he thought.

_"Yes. It appears Orochimaru is almost definitely in league with Madara."_

"You're probably right." Anko agreed, bringing Naruto back to reality, "I can definitely see him interested in the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Sick bastard probably wants to run some experiments on you or something."

An evil look then appeared on Anko's face, a malicious grin spreading across her lips.

"Maybe then if I were to kidnap you, and take you out of the village, I can make him come to me." she said, eyes glistening, "Then I can finally kill that bastard."

Naruto stared at her blankly for a few seconds. She frowned at him, was he paying attention?

"Hey! You listening?!" she demanded.

"Ok." Naruto said, a grin to rival her own appearing on his face, "Do it then. Take me to Orochimaru. Hand me over. Go for it. Do it."

Anko's brow arched. She had only been screwing with the kid, she had been certain that he would be terrified. But the look on his face, it seemed like he wanted to find Orochimaru even more than she did!

"Sorry, but I owe too much to the Hokage to do something like that." she said, smirking at the look of annoyance on his face, "Maybe I should tell him that you're looking for Orochimaru, he'd probably put you on a shorter leash fox-boy."

Naruto paled. Anko's grin widened, this was what she wanted. Naruto's mind was flying as he tried to come up with a way to convince her not to say anything. He barely noticed her eyes dart to her left, or the fact that her expression had turned cool and confident.

"Well, I've got a reputation to uphold." she purred, "Let's give our audience a show, ok?"

"Huh? Our audience?" Naruto repeated. Then, before he could react, Anko leant in. pressing her lips against his. Naruto barely noticed the sound of footsteps fading away fast.

* * * * *

Sakura ran from the alley, tears running down her cheeks.

_"How could I be so stupid?"_ she thought, _"Of course he doesn't like me! Why would he when he could have someone like her? I thought she was just crazy, the way she threw herself all over him at the second exam, but they were in love! Every romantic thing he ever said, he was thinking of her!"_

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sakura skidded to a halt, her and Ino turning back in surprise. Naruto burst out of the alley, a look of shock and anger on his face. He pointed an accusing finger into the alley, eyes bugging out.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THE LAST PEOPLE I WANTED TO HAVE MY FIRST KISS WITH!" he yelled. He then stormed off angrily, his hands in his pockets. He was completely oblivious to the two girls staring at his back. Shock and confusion evident on their faces.

",,,You think we misinterpreted the situation?" Ino asked.

"…Yeah!" Sakura replied. They both blinked as Anko walked out of the alley, winked at them, and then sauntered off into another alley.

* * * * *

Naruto slammed the door to his apartment shut, still furious about his encounter with Anko. Sasuke appeared form his room, leaning on the door frame like he always did.

"Something happen?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"That damn Anko lady cornered me in the alley!" Naruto replied angrily, "Starts asking me all these questions, then out of nowhere starts making out with me!"

"No kidding?" Sasuke said, surprised, "…So how was it?"  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands in the air, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL YOU THAT?!"

"Well you don't have to anymore." Sasuke replied, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he buried his hands into his pockets, flushing furiously. he stormed into the bathroom, muttering "Damn, crazy, sadist, open boobed lady!".

"Hot waters out!" Sasuke called, having come out of the shower just ten minutes ago.

"GOOD!" Naruto yelled, back turning the nozzle on. Sasuke smirked bemusedly, wondering what it would take to get cornered by Anko.

Naruto came out of the shower twenty minutes later, not exactly refreshed, but at least his blood wasn't pumping so fast. He dried himself off and slipped on his 'sitting around clothes'. He then fell onto his bed, Zenko and Yako climbing up onto his stomach. While absent-mindedly petting the two of them, Naruto tried to focus on what Anko had told him, about Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"Sasuke?" he called out, staring up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, appearing in Naruto's doorway.

"I think Anko knows Orochimaru." Naruto said simply.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, stepping into the room, "Tell me everything!"

"Well, she was asking about when he attacked you, if he left a seal or something on you."

"She knew about that?!"

"It's true?!"

"Yeah, it's gone now, Kakashi got rid of it."

Naruto sat up, Zenko and Yako jumping off of him.

"What did it look like?" he asked, "She told me he used two kinds of seals."

"It was green." Sasuke replied, "And in the shape of a snake."

"That must have been his poison seal!" Naruto said, eyes widening.

"Poison seal?!" Sasuke cried, "So he was trying to kill me! Then why the hell didn't he just do it then, finish me off when he had the chance?!"

Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but he hesitated, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"What do you know?" Sasuke demanded, watching Naruto closely. Naruto didn't reply immediately, he looked too distressed. He then sighed, his head drooping.

"I don't have a choice." he said, "I don't want to push you guys away, and I can't just ask you to forget about this, so I guess I'll have to tell you everything."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, a feeling of unease growing inside him.

"We'd better get Sakura here first." Naruto replied, getting to his feet, "Hang on, I'll go get her."

But as he walked to his window, a figure appeared, crashing right into him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out in surprise. Sakura had leapt in through the window, presumably not expecting Naruto to be there, and fell on top of him. The two now lay on the floor, Sakura's hair obscuring both their faces. Sasuke sighed, smirking.

"I think I'm beginning to see a trend here." he muttered, laying down on Naruto's bed. Amidst Sakura's hair, Naruto stared up at her, shock in his eyes and red on his cheeks. Sakura looked at him exactly the same way, too surprised to even think about removing her lips from his.

"Sakura?" Naruto muttered, his voice muffled by Sakura's mouth. His words snapped her back into reality, she threw herself back, pressing against the wall under the window.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" she promised, a look of panic on her face. Naruto sat up, leaning on his arm. If not for Anko's action, he thought he might be in more shock. He guessed he'd had enough surprises for today.

"I think I can live with accidents like that." he joked, taking Sakura by surprise. He blinked, "What did I just say?"

"Great, now he's been kissed by two women he thinks he's a man now." Sasuke muttered, trying to picture himself somewhere other than here. Sakura was still shocked by Naruto's comment, her expression unchanged as Naruto got to his feet and helped her to hers.

"You ok?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Sakura replied, even though her head was spinning.

"So what brings you here?" Sasuke asked, letting them know he was still here.

"Oh, well, I actually wanted to talk to Naruto." she replied, looking at Naruto shyly.

"Any chance it can wait?" Sasuke asked, sitting up, "I think Naruto's about to tell us something important."

"Yeah." Naruto confirmed, "You should probably sit down."

"Oh, ok!" Sakura replied, surprised at the turn of events. She sat on Naruto's bed, next to Sasuke as Naruto leant against his dresser. Sakura and Sasuke waited silently for Naruto to speak, he seemed to be thinking it over.

"I told Sasuke at one time that I was looking for someone." he finally said, not looking at either of them.

"An old Mizukage." Sasuke recalled.

"Right. See, this guy didn't originally belong to Kirigakure, in fact, he was born before the hidden villages were created."

"What?!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed.

"How old is this guy?!" Sasuke asked, a shocked look on his face.

"I'd guess at roughly the age of the Shodai Hokage, if he was still alive today."

"How could anyone be that old?" Sakura asked.

"He's immortal." Naruto replied, "He was actually here when Konoha was born, but he left when they wouldn't make him Hokage."

Sasuke frowned, as if what he was hearing was vaguely familiar, but said nothing.

"He went to Kirigakure, I don't really know what happened during that time, all I know was that he became the Mizukage, and from what Zabuza told me, he was a good one."

"You spoke with Zabuza?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, when Kakashi as teaching you guys the tree climbing Jutsu."

"!"

"Anyway, at some point, this guy left Kirigakure. I'm not certain why, but then he came to Konoha. This was twelve years ago."

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened with shock as they realised what he was saying.

"This Mizukage was behind the Kyubi attack?!" Sasuke exclaimed, gripping the edge of the bed.

"How did he get the Kyubi to do that?" Sakura asked, holding her hands tightly to her chest.

"He had a special ability, a kekkai genkai." Naruto explained, glancing at Sasuke, "It was… the Sharingan."

Sasuke froze. Sakura looked at him worriedly, wondering how he would react. Slowly, his head lowered, until his hair obscured his eyes.

"This man you're looking for." he said, calmly, yet coldly, "What's his name?"

"…Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke grip on Naruto's bed tightened even further, his knuckles whitening.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, "That there was another Uchiha alive?"

Naruto slid down his dresser onto the floor, a sad look in his eyes.

"Because he worked with Itachi."

Sakura thought Sasuke had frozen before, but now it didn't even look like he was breathing. She raised her hand and put it on his shoulder, but he didn't even acknowledge it.

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Itachi knew Madara was planning on attacking Konoha, to destroy it." Naruto explained, his own eyes on the floor as well, "He couldn't let that happen, so he made a deal with Madara. He'd help him exact his revenge on the Uchiha if he would leave Konoha alone."

Sasuke's head snapped up, a confused look on his face.

"What?!" he asked, certain he'd misheard.

"Itachi thought the village was more important than the Uchiha, he couldn't let everyone die when he could do something to stop it."

"How can you know this?"

"The Kyubi. He can see everything, including what happened that night. He told me everything."

Sasuke didn't reply, didn't know what to say. Sakura looked between the two, growing concern on her face.

"Madara controlled the Kyubi with the Sharingan, made him attack the village." Naruto said, "The Kyubi would never have done a thing like that by his own free will, he's not like that. Then the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyubi inside me. Can you imagine what that's like? To be locked away in the dark for something that wasn't your fault?"

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke replied, but they both listened intently. Naruto raised his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"But before the Yondaime could finish the sealing, Madara attacked him, so the seal was incomplete. Since they day I was born, I've always heard the Kyubi. He talks to me, tells me stories, cheers me up when I'm down."

He allowed a small smile, despite the situation.

"He's my dad."

Sakura and Sasuke were surprised to hear this, his words snapping even Sasuke out of his mood.

"You mean he was like a father to you?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, he told me." he said, still smiling, "He and my mom go way back, he's known her practically all her life. He told me how he loved my mom, how he cared for her. And through all that, I was born."

Naruto's smile fell as his fingers curled into fists.

"But then that bastard…" he said through clenched teeth, "Madara, he tore everything apart. He took dad and made him into his slave, killing my mom in the process. He took everything from me, and I've wanted to kill him for so long."

Tears fell down Sakura's eyes as she though about how painful it must have been. Sasuke, on the other hand, was giving Naruto a different look entirely.

"I guess I owe you Sasuke." Naruto muttered, taking Sasuke by surprise, "For the longest time, I had the same kind of hate that you did. I could see that everything you wanted, I wanted as well. But you became my friend, and I realised that if we kept going down this path, we'd both eventually wind up alone."

Sasuke was at a loss for words, everything Naruto had said had completely thrown him.

"All the times you thought about Itachi, when you went to that dark place again, I realised that if I went down that road, I would lose everything precious to me. Everyone, who was precious to me."

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a few seconds as he collected his thoughts.

"I didn't want to lose you guys." he said, sincerely and without embarrassment, "Sasuke, I don't know what you think of me, but I consider you my best friend."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, speechless.

"And Sakura… I've always liked you, right from the start, I just didn't know how to say it."

Sakura gasped silently. She watched Naruto closely, praying this wasn't another misinterpretation.

"Even if it made dad angry, I was willing to forget about going after Madara, if it meant I could stay with you. I was actually kind of relieved, it felt like a great weight had dropped off me."

He allowed himself another momentary smile, before it fell again.

"But then Orochimaru showed up, and attacked Sasuke. I have no doubt in my mind that he's working with Madara, and that he was trying to get to me. I don't have any choice. If he's willing to hurt the people I care about the most, then I have to deal with him."

He hung his head, not meeting either of their gazes.

"I'm sorry if it seems selfish, but I can't lose you guys." he said quietly, "Not you Sasuke, or you… Sakura."

He fell silent after that, not daring to look up, not wanting to see the looks in their eyes. After a few seconds, he heard the sound of someone rising off the bed.

"You certain about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

"All right then, I guess I have a new goal." Sasuke said, turning and heading for the door, "No way am I letting you deal with this on your own. Besides, I've got a score to settle with Orochimaru. I'm going out to do some more training."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him. Naruto still didn't look up, although he was greatly surprised by Sasuke's words. But when a few seconds had passed without a word form Sakura, he slowly looked up, preparing for the worst.

His eyes widened in surprise as she threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at him, tears pouring down her cheeks, but she gave him a smile of the likes he had never seen before.

"I like you too Naruto." she said, burying her face into his shoulder. Naruto stared for a few seconds, then he uncertainly raised his arms, embracing her as well. Neither of them moved for the longest time, and eventually they both fell asleep, smiles on their faces.


	23. Destiny's demise

I've been flying with these chapters recently, haven't I? Things are progressing nicely, this thrid exam should alst a little while, I'll try not to make it too long. I'm still planning the fights out, as you can imagine there is a lot of thinking to do, as none of the fights are under the same conditions as canon. hell the nearest thing is the Gaara Sasuke fight & Gaara no longer has the shukaku, as you'll remember form earlier... or does he? Sorry, thinking aloud, have no idea what i'm going to do with any of the fights, except maybe Sakura's. Ah well, we'll see how it goes.

Disclaimer: You think I could work this fast if I was making everything up from scratch?

* * *

**Destiny's demise**

Naruto woke up early the next morning, his smile still faint on his face. He looked down at Sakura, who had curled up on his lap. Her smile hadn't changed at all through the night, it still shone with that warming light. She looked so peaceful, so content, he didn't want to wake her. But as he continued to watch, her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him, like a newborn seeing the sky for the first time. She didn't speak, she couldn't. She looked up at him, entirely at a loss for words.

"_Is this real?" _she thought, _"Am I really here, laying in your arms?"_

"Morning." Naruto said, unsure of what he should say in this situation. Sakura stared at him for a few seconds longer, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Does it have to be?" she asked. Naruto grinned, giving her a squeeze. He laughed as Zenko and Yako climbed up onto his chest, looking at Sakura with cheerful grins.

"Hi." Sakura said, sitting up to pet them both. Yako barked happily and Zenko just smiled. Sakura yelped in surprise as out of nowhere, Naruto nuzzled into her neck, tickling her.

"Stop it!" she giggled, falling off him. Zenko and Yako leapt off Naruto, barking happily as he moved behind her and tickled her tummy, sending her into a fit of giggles as she tried to break free.

"Quit it!" she screamed, as Naruto gently brushed his fingers across areas he knew from experience were sensitive to tickling, courtesy of Iruka. He let her go and she rolled away, eyes streaming from laughter. They looked at each other from across the floor, both of them smiling.

"You're lucky it's morning or I'd have to kick both your asses." Sasuke said, walking from his room to the bathroom. Naruto and Sakura scrambled to their feet, petrified looks on their faces.

"It's not like that at all!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I was only tickling her!" Naruto promised. Sakura looked at Naruto, before her face flushed completely.

"_You thought Sasuke was hearing us doing it, weren't you?!" _she thought, panic stricken, _"Wait a minute, what if Sasuke does think that?!"_

"You can cut the act." Sasuke called from out of the bathroom, "I saw you two last night when I came in to ask Naruto to shut the window."

"Oh." Naruto said, relieved. Sakura felt the same, for the most part. She turned to Naruto, who looked pretty blank faced, as if his mind was suddenly wandering.

"Uh, Naruto?" Sakura called, waving a hand in front of his face. Naruto blinked in surprise, before spotting her.

"Sorry." he said, grinning and rubbing his head, "Started daydreaming."

"About what?" Sakura asked, sitting down on his bed and tilting her head at him. Naruto hesitated, staring at the way she was sitting. After the events of yesterday, and waking up this morning, he was seeing Sakura in a different light. And she looked really cute when she looked at him like that.

"I was just wondering what we're gonna do today." he said, thinking fast, "Do you… wanna maybe… do something?"

Sakura smiled at him, but her cheeks reddened.

"That's sounds great Naruto." she admitted, "But with the third exam so close, shouldn't we be training?"

"Huh?" Naruto glanced at his calendar, "Two weeks?!"

"One and a half actually." Sakura corrected, sharing his unease, "I think we should find Jiraiya, and see if he'll give us some real training, not just tests."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto replied, "Man, we're gonna have to work our buts off!"

"I know!" Sakura agreed, getting to her feet. They looked at each other, smiled, and left the apartment together.

* * * * *

It was one and a half weeks later. Naruto and Sakura had succeeded in getting some serious training done. They didn't even need to ask, Jiraiya found them, stating that time was running out and they had some serious work ahead of them. Now they stood in the giant arena, surrounded by spectators waiting for the matches to begin. As far as they could see, everyone was here, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Dosu and Zaku. The man from the preliminaries, Gekko Hayate, stood before them, as ill-looking as ever. They stood for a few minutes in silence, waiting for the crowds to settle. Naruto was beginning to get restless, but Sakura calmed him down with a touch to his hand and a smile.

"So you're on a leash?" Zaku asked, smirking at the two of them, "Good, that way if I can't face you, then I can at least get revenge for my arms on your girlfriend!"

Naruto would have attacked Zaku right then and there. But Sakura saw his eyes turn red and immediately put her hand on his chin, turning his face to her.

"Calm down, either you'll face him, or he'll get his butt kicked before hand." she said, "Either way, he's going down."

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds, before the colour in his eyes faded back to blue, and his breathing returned to normal. He glared at Zaku, who just snickered. But now that he was looking, Naruto realised something shocking. Zaku had arms again!

"What's going on with him?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, who was standing to his left.

"How should I know?" Shikamaru replied, "He just waltzed in here, gave everyone a wave and took his place."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all gave Zaku another glance, which he ignored. Their attention was then returned to the proctor when he coughed into his hand.

"All right, everyone's here." he said, "The audience appears ready, we shall begin."

He pulled out from his pocket a sheet of paper, showing it to the Genin. On the paper were their names, and the layout of the fights. According to the sheet, the first fight was Naruto against Neji. Then it was Dosu against Shikamaru, Sasuke and Gaara, Sakura and Kankuro and finally Temari and Zaku.

"The first combatants are Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto." he said, "Will all other contestants head to the viewing are to your left."

As they passed, Sasuke gave Naruto a pat on the back and Sakura touched his hand again, giving an encouraging smile that he returned. When everyone had left the area, Naruto and Neji faced each other, their faces hard and confident.

"The rules are the same as the preliminaries." Hayate explained, "The battle ends when a combatant is unable to fight. I will stop the match if I decide one of you cannot continue. In either case, neither combatants are permitted to argue the outcome of the battle."

Hayate then looked up at the crowd, speaking up for them all to hear.

"The first match is about to begin!" he said, in a surprisingly clear voice for someone of his condition, "The combatants are Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. It is my duty to notify you that it is possible for debris, weapons, or any other projectiles may come your way. If such a thing does occur, the ninja stationed at either sides will intervene. We ask that you don't interfere with their work, for the safety of yourselves, the people around you and the ninja themselves. We also ask that you do not interfere with the fights in anyway. Failure to comply will result in your removal from these grounds and you may be placed under arrest."

He waited for a few seconds, in case of protest. When there was none, he looked down to Naruto and Neji again.

"Very well then." he said, "Let the first match… begin!"

Naruto and Neji stared at each other, both ready to fight. Sakura watched from afar as Naruto glared at Neji, but got only a sneer in return.

"They both look so confident." she said, "Do you think Naruto can win?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, "Neji's his senior. He's been a Shinobi for a lot longer. Naruto's never fought anyone with much more experience by himself, unless you count Haku, but the situation there was different. I doubt he'll use that power here."

"I hope your right." Sakura said, "But I don't really think he'll need it."

"Uzumaki will win." Gaara said, interrupting their conversation. Sakura and Sasuke looked to him questioningly, but he said no more. They turned back to the match, where Naruto and Neji were still to move.

"Before I fight you." Naruto said, glaring, "I need to know. Why do you hate the Main household so much?"

"Why, you ask?" Neji asked, "That is simple. The Main household holds their own lives above others. They are willing to let others suffer for their crimes, to die in their place."

He glanced up into the crowd, somewhere outside Naruto's line of vision.

"They force the branch families to protect them, and imprison us under an accursed seal. If any of were to try and resist, we would suffer. Serving the Main household cost my father his life, so tell me that my hate is misplaced, if you can honestly believe it."

Naruto stared at Neji, his glare subsiding to a frown.

"The main household made your father give up his life?" he asked.

"That is correct."

"I see… I can understand why you would hate them then." Naruto said, "But what I can't forgive is how mercilessly you attacked Hinata! It wasn't her that caused you any pain, so why did you try so hard to hurt her?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Neji asked, "Because the pain of someone close to you being hurt is so much greater than any wound you can experience yourself. My father had done nothing to deserve his fate, neither did Hinata-sama. However, it wasn't enough. Hyuga Hiashi cares not of the fate of his daughter. I suppose you could say I was doing her a favour in helping her realise that she is not meant to be a ninja."

"That's your reason?" Naruto asked, his glare returning, "Who the hell do you think you are? It's not your choice who is fit to be a ninja. Hinata worked her hardest to get where she is, don't you dare try to tell me she doesn't deserve it!"

"It appears reason escapes you." Neji said, "In that case, allow me to show you what it truly means, to be a Shinobi."

Naruto growled and charged at Neji, his hands forming into a sign as he ran.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried.

"Byakugan!" Neji called, forming a seal of his own. As five of Naruto's clones attacked Neji, his eyes changed, the pupils becoming slightly more visible and veins growing at his temples. In several swift movements, he attacked each of the clones, striking them in vital points and making them disappear. The smoke the clones left behind lingered momentarily, and in those few seconds Naruto hurled kunai at Neji, a satisfactory smirk on his face. This fell almost immediately as the smoke was blasted away and his kunai flew past him, one cutting his right cheek very thinly. He watched in surprise as a dome of chakra revealed itself, spinning at an incredible speed. The dome faded away, revealing Neji to be standing in it's centre in an unusual stance, a bored look on his face.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" he announced to dramatic effect. As the cloud of dust disappeared, Naruto realised that the ground beneath Neji's feet had been blasted away from the Jutsu, leaving his opponent standing in a crater.

"It is foolish to try and attack me from a blind spot." Neji said, "That is because I have no blind spot. With these eyes I can see everything around me, even if there is an obstacle in my path. There is no way you can defeat me from afar and you are already aware of the dangers of close range combat. This battle is pointless, there is no way you can win. Surrender now if you value your own safety."

"So long range attacks don't work on you huh?" Naruto muttered, ignoring Neji's offer, "Mid range probably won't work either, so close range is my best bet, even if it is dangerous."

"Do you hear yourself?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing, "Have you already forgotten what the Jyuken can do? It is foolish to try and fight me at a close range, you will only injure yourself. Are you that determined to be humiliated?"

"Humiliated?" Naruto repeated, "That sounds like an even better idea!"

He forced his hands into a sign, one that no ninja watching recognized. Naruto looked up at Neji, smirking.

"This Jutsu got me through the first exam." he said, "It'll be fun to use it on you."

Naruto's eyes then settled on his own hands as he focused his chakra carefully.

"Fox Fire no Jutsu!" he cried. Neji's eyes widened in shock as the sky darkened, everything around him being cast in a shadow. His surprise was furthered when he suddenly realised he was surrounded by Naruto's Kage Bunshins, each one lit up as though they were in daylight. He suddenly felt a surge of chakra from his right and moved to attack the clone that ran at him. As that clone disappeared however, he was struck form behind by another clone, one that had somehow slipped through his Byakugan. He fell forward, but quickly righted himself, doing what he could to ignore the pain in his left shoulder.

"What manner of Jutsu is this?!" he demanded, scanning the area with his Byakugan. As far as he could tell, all the clones were completely visible to him, even more so because of how they were lit up. His head whipped round as Naruto's voice rang out form every direction.

"When I first started using this Jutsu, I couldn't believe how simple it was." he said, his voice echoing, "Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, you're eyes see through all of these right? So it would be pointless to try and hide what I'm doing. So instead, I'll make it as obvious as possible."

Neji sensed another surge of chakra, barely dodging it in time. But once again, he was struck form behind, this time in the back of his leg. He fell to his knees, grunting in pain.

"You're Byakugan sees everything, that's what you said." Naruto continued, "It can also see the chakra circulatory system, I learned that from your fight with Hinata. But the chakra system lies underneath the body of your opponent, you need to focus a little harder to see it. So all I have to do is make the body real obvious, then your subconscious barely registers things like chakra, cos you see the bodies first. Basically, I can use this technique to distract you, send chakra to the wrong places and attack you while you're not paying attention."

"I see." Neji replied, "In which case, it is simple to defeat your technique."

"You probably think I said too much right?" Naruto asked, "Nope, I'm just screwing with your mind."

With that, the technique ended before Neji could do anything. He blinked in surprise as he found himself staring at a tree, one with small dents in its bark.

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto called out. Neji saw him without having to look, his Byakugan eyes immediately locking onto him. He realised with anger that due to Naruto's technique, he had been striking this tree in front of him. It seemed fairly obvious that the technique had affected only him, so the point was clear. Naruto had made a fool out of him, which made him rather angry.

"You insult me." he said, not allowing his emotions to show, "The use of such a pointless technique, simply to make me appear foolish in front of the crowds?"

"That's not all." Naruto replied, appearing in the branches of the very same tree Neji attacked, "While it's true I've got a reputation as a clown, the point of the technique was to make you realise your Byakugan isn't prefect."

He leaned in close, hanging off the branch by his legs.

"It's psychological." he said wisely, before grinning and disappearing.

"Naruto's acting kinda strange, don't you think?" Sasuke asked, watching the fight with interest.

"No wonder." Sakura replied, pointing down. At her feet, Zenko lay fast asleep. Sasuke cocked a brow, he wasn't entirely certain what this meant. Back in the arena, Neji attacked the Naruto hanging from the tree, which disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_He managed to create that Bunshin without using hand signs." _he thought, resting his eyes on the first Naruto standing across from him, _"How is that possible?"_

He quickly used his heavenly spin again as from nowhere three clones attacked him simultaneously. Each of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, but one of them left something behind. It was an exploding tag.

"How foolish!" Neji thought, confident his defence wouldn't be broken by a simple tag. The tag ignited exploded. Into dust. Neji stopped his spin to watch in confusion as what looked like grit fell from the spot the tag had been. He then spotted Naruto standing ahead of him, the cloud of dust in between the two. Naruto smirked and raised his hand, palm pointing at Neji.

"Futon: Gale Force!" he cried, a blast of wind blowing at Neji, who narrowed his eyes. He could clearly see that attack would do him no damage, and the cloud of dust in front of him was no poison, it appeared metallic. So what was he doing? Neji's eyes widened in surprise as the dust was blown at him. He raised his arms in defence, but some of the grit got in his eyes. He quickly leapt back to a safer spot, pulling out a small canteen from his pouch and pouring water into his eyes. His vision cleared and the irritation subsided, but when he looked back at Naruto, he discovered something horrifying. The Byakugan wasn't working!

"What have you done to me?!" Neji demanded, wiping water off his face and glaring at Naruto, who was grinning.

"It's nothing much." he replied, "I just happen to know of a deposit of the ore used in chakra absorbing metal!"

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock. He had access to chakra absorbing ore? The only person who wasn't surprised by that was Sakura. Instead, her shock came from the fact that he'd remembered such a thing.

"You may have gotten most of them out, but there are still tiny fragments still in there!" Naruto continued, "That, and any tiny shards embedded in your arms makes using your Jyuken impossible!"

With that, Naruto formed a hand sign, creating several clones around Neji. They all attacked at once, bearing down upon him. Sakura was about ready to cheer, certain that Naruto had won, when the clones all disappeared in a puff of smoke. From the cloud, Neji stood, glaring at Naruto. It looked like a couple of punches had made their way through, his right arm was a little limp and their was a trail of blood coming down from a burst lip. Other than that, he appeared unharmed.

"An ingenious strategy, I'll admit." he said, "However, you forgot to take one factor into account. I have covered my right arm in bandages, which protected it from your attack. I may have the use of only one arm, but it is still plenty to defeat you!"

He ran at Naruto, aiming his good hand to attack one of Naruto's vital points; his heart. Naruto dodged this easily, leaping around and behind Neji, all the while his expression was blank.

"So, first I made you think I could overcome your eyes." he said, while dodging more attacks, making none of his own, "Then I embarrassed you, making you attack that tree. Then I stopped you using your eyes and your left arm, stopping you from seeing everything, using your Jyuken properly, wouldn't you say your pretty pissed?"

Neji just grunted, the speed of his attacks increasing, but none of them making contact.

"So now your too mad to notice that your open to long range attacks!"

Neji's eyes widened in shock as he spun his head around, ready to defend from any oncoming attack. Naruto shook his head and delivered a quick kick to Neji's sending him flying to the ground. Neji leapt to his feet, growled, then continued his barrage of attacks.

"You're still trying this?" Naruto asked, genuinely disappointed, "You can't see my vital points and you're disoriented from that attack I just made. Have you forgotten all your training?"

Neji grunted leaping back, the tree he'd attacked now behind him. He hated to admit it, but he realised Naruto was right. This damn fool in front of him had made every attempt to anger Neji, to make him blind to details that should have been obvious. He took a deep breath, and instantly regained his composure. He nearly lost it once again as he realised what he had been attacking was a Bunshin and not Naruto or his Kage Bunshins.

"I'll tell you what." Naruto said, leaping down from the tree three metres in front of Neji, "You've lost your advantages, so how about I lose mine? What do you think, should I stop with the tricks?"

"You would mock me by holding back?" Neji asked, glaring, "You will pay for your impertinence!"

"You don't want me to hold back?" Naruto asked, before shrugging, "All right then!"

Neji's eyes widened in surprise as he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Before he could resist, a cloth was pressed against his mouth. The smell of chemicals filled Neji's lungs and he was paralysed in seconds, falling to the ground in a heap. Naruto lowered the cloth and rolled up the cloth he'd used for his Kakuremino no Jutsu. As he did this, Neji slowly turned his head, a difficult task considering his immobility.

"How?" he asked, "How could you possibly defeat me?"

"Never look down on a bag of tricks." Naruto replied, putting his cloth away, "The element of surprise is vital to a ninja, right?"

Neji grunted, a humiliated look on his face. Naruto leant against the tree and slid down it, sitting on the ground.

"Know what your problem is?" he asked, "You rely on those eyes of yours too much. Don't worry, by the way, the medics should be able to get those shards out. You use your eyes so much, you forgot to trust your other senses. You should have been able to smell the chemicals from a mile away! All I had to do was stop the eyes and hurt your pride a little. You talk big, but you've really got a lot to work on."

"…As the loser, it is not my place to argue." Neji replied, "You must truly be a genius, to have defeated me like you did."

"Me?" Naruto asked, pointing to himself. He then yelled up into the crowds, "Hey Kiba! Am I genius?"

"Nah, you're an idiot!" Kiba yelled back, grinning.

"See?" Naruto said, "Do you know how many times I had to retake the graduation exam? I don't, I lost count!"

"Impossible!" Neji replied, "You must be a skilled Shinobi, no one else could defeat me!"

"Man, even now you've got a pretty big ego, don't you?" Naruto asked, brow raised, "I actually had to go through some special training just to pass the graduation exam!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Neji asked, "You have already defeated me, is there any reason to embarrass me further?"

"Would you prefer it if I just killed you, like you almost did to Hinata?" Naruto asked, his expression darkening, "One thing me and Hinata have in common. We both worked so hard to get where we are, if someone tries to tell me that isn't enough, then I'm gonna get real mad!"

Naruto then got to his feet, brushing dirt off his trousers. He then walked over to Neji, crouched down and grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet. From a side entrance, medics were rushing out with a stretcher.

"Never look down on your opponents." Naruto said, as he helped lay Neji onto the stretcher, "Isn't that a fundamental rule for ninja?"

Neji stared up at him, at a loss for words. He was carted away before another word could be said. Hayate appeared by Naruto's side, scratching his chin.

"You know we're gonna need to take a sample of that." he said, pointing to the rag in Naruto's hand, "In case it's dangerous."

"Sure thing." Naruto replied, handing it over to a medic nin that had stuck around.

"Thank you, we'll announce the results in a few moments." Hayate said. The medic nin took out a strip of paper and pressed it against the rag. He waited for a few seconds before looking up at Hayate.

"It's safe." he said, before leaving after the other medics.

"Thank you." Hayate replied, before turning to the audience, "The winner of the first match is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto grinned to himself, looking up at the viewing area. He looked directly at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was waving and calling out to him.

"You did it!" she cried, giggling. Naruto's grin widened. He was about to make his way when he heard a strange sound. It was like a distant rumbling, steadily growing louder. He turned and looked up at the crowds, surprised at what he saw. They were all cheering. For _him_. He stared in surprise as everyone got to their feet, clapping their hands or calling out to him. He stood stiff for a few seconds, before a smile spread across his lips.

"Oh yeah!" he cried, waving to the crowd, "I'm the greatest!"

He ran to the centre of the arena and pointed his hand up to the sky. Chakra fired from his arm, hissing through the air in a stream of red. The chakra then exploded like a firework, leaving a glittering red spiral hovering in the sky. The cheers grew louder at the display, which subsided after a few seconds. Naruto bowed to the crowd again, grinning madly, before running off and waving. He flew up the stairs, nearly colliding with Sakura who had ran down to meet him.

"You were incredible!" Sakura cried, throwing her arms around him. Naruto laughed and picked her up, spinning her around. He put her back down and they both laughed as they made their way up to the viewing area. Sasuke was waiting in the doorway and slapped Naruto a high five as he came in, smirking.

"Not bad." he said, "You put on a good show."

Naruto grinned again, looking around at the other combatants. The only other people who acknowledged his return were Shikamaru, who gave him a grin, Dosu, who watched him closely, and Gaara, who gave him a nod. Naruto reached the railing and leaned on it, looking up at the crowds who were just beginning to settle.

"Man, I can't wait for my next fight!" he said excitedly.

"You'll have to wait your turn; I'm next." Sasuke replied, "That fight got me pumped, I can't wait to get in there!"

As Sasuke said this, Gaara cast him a glance. His eyes then reached the two figures sitting above everyone else. The Sandaime Hokage… and the Yondaime Kazekage.

"It appears young Uzumaki Naruto is as unpredictable as ever." Hiruzen said, grinning, "Even I had no idea where this match would be going."

"It certainly was interesting." the Kazekage agreed, "He is as cunning as his Biju."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the Kazekage, a bemused look on his face.

"So you know about him." he said, "Then would I be right in saying you look forward to his match against Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Very." the Kazekage replied, his eyes narrowing lustfully, "It should be… interesting."


	24. Sound and shade, sand and sharingan

Aiight, think i burned myself out. i got a review that bummed me out, so my pace has slowed back down. I've gotta say, i didn't particularly enjoy writing this chapter, i guess i prefer writing fights that never happened in Kishimoto's version. Ah well. I think i'll speed things up, this is dragging on way too long, the chunin exams are seriously boring me, the same probably applies to all of you. Let me know what you think, reviews act as a form of sustenance. how pathetic is that?

Disclaimer: I don't want to own naruto, i want to OWN naruto. that would be funny

**

* * *

**

**Sound and shade, sand and Sharingan**

Now it was the next match, Shikamaru and Dosu faced each other, waiting for Hayate's signal. Naruto rested his chin on the railing, a bemused smile on his face.

"Don't those two kinda remind you of Kakashi?" he asked, picturing the two of them with his sensei's hair.

"Yeah, they both have that bored look in their eyes!" Sakura agreed, crouching on the floor next to him.

"Neither of them like to make the first move either." Sasuke added, sitting on the railing, "It'll probably be boring at the start."

"Yeah, that and Shikamaru used his only technique in the preliminaries." Sakura said, "I mean, does he have another technique than his Kagemane no Jutsu?"

"I wouldn't count him out." Naruto replied, "Just cos he only uses one Jutsu doesn't mean he's weak. It just means he's really good at that Jutsu."

"I guess you're right." Sakura said.

"Then again, maybe it's just the easiest technique he knows." Naruto added, "Any other ones he has may be 'too troublesome' for him."

"I can hear you ya know!" Shikamaru called up. Naruto blinked in surprise. Was Shikamaru's hearing really that good?

"Match begin." Hayate called. Shikamaru turned back to face Dosu, who hadn't made a move.

"You are the team mate of that overweight slob?" Dosu asked, ignoring the curses of an enraged Choji being restrained by Ino, "I take it this battle will serve as revenge for you then."

"Nah, that's not my style." Shikamaru said, putting his hands in his pockets, "It's not like you badly injured him, and Choji's not the kind of guy to hold a grudge. I'm only in this match cos my sensei won't let me back out."

Shikamaru then glanced up at the sky, watching the clouds pass.

"Hell, I'm only in this exam cos of my bratty team mate." he continued, ignoring the curses of an enraged Ino being restrained by Choji.

"I see." Dosu replied, "Then the outcome of the match doesn't concern you?"

"Not really." was Shikamaru's answer. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, "But I should probably put some effort in, or Ino will just get mad. Troublesome."

Dosu nodded, pulling back his sleeve.

"I see. Then you won't surrender?" he asked, holding up his instrument.

"I probably will, if this match becomes more trouble than it's worth." Shikamaru replied, "I may get tougher missions if I become a Chunin, but at least they won't be boring, and I'll be able to get away from Konoha, see things, you know?"

Dosu lowered his arm slightly. He could certainly relate to Shikamaru.

"You're not an easy opponent to face." he said, "I would much rather just finish this match quickly, than let it drag out."

"I hear ya." Shikamaru agreed, "So you just wanna get this over with?"

"Indeed."

"I'm bored!" Naruto complained, his eyelids drooping, "Are they gonna start fighting yet?"

"What did I tell you?" Sasuke asked, smirking. Still, things picked up as Shikamaru and Dosu tensed, readying themselves to fight… finally. Dosu ran at Shikamaru, who quickly formed his hand sign. His shadow sprang to life, flying across the ground, aiming at Dosu's shadow. Dosu immediately jumped back, dodging the shadow at every opportunity. His visible eye narrowed as the shadow slowed, eventually coming to a stop. He stopped as well, looking form the tip of the shadow to Shikamaru.

"Now that I have a rough idea of your Jutsu's range, I can work to counter it." he said.

"Heh, Shikamaru has to be the worst possible opponent for that guy!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, he can't get close enough to use that instrument of his." Sasuke agreed. Dosu glanced up at them for a split second, before instantly disregarding them, returning his gaze to Shikamaru. He glanced up at the sky for a second, before looking to his opponent once more.

"There is no reason to attempt to use my usual strategy." he said, "You would only learn more about my instrument."

"What else is there to know?" Shikamaru asked, shrugging, "If I get too close, those sound waves will hit me and I'm done for."

"What else is there to know?" Dosu repeated, before turning away. He walked over to the tree, which was already fairly close to him, and placed his hand on it, looking up into its branches.

"Do you know, that plants cannot use chakra?" he asked, "They have chakra circulatory systems, but no chakra courses through them. That is because the chakra would only make the plant grow at an exponential rate. The plant would then run out of resources and die. That is why it evolved outside its use for chakra. However, it still has the circulatory system."

He walked around the tree to the other side, all the while keeping his hand placed on it.

"And did you also know that plants react very well to sound?" he asked, "If they hear the correct pitch, then they will grow much quicker than normal. Now, what would happen if I did this, and gave some of my own chakra to this tree?"

Without further warning, he blew into his intsrument, a high pitched chime ringing out. What happened next was astonishing. The tree began growing at an incredible rate, branches lengthening and roots growing out of the ground, curling and breaking up the earth. Shikamaru stumbled slightly as a root grew from under his foot, curling up towards the sun. in a matter of seconds, the entire arena looked like it had been left unattended for centuries, the ground crumbled and the tree overgrown. The ringing stopped and so did the growth of the tree. Dosu looked at Shikamaru, who was looking around the arena in shock.

"Now, try and capture me." Dosu said, disappearing. Naruto, who was now gripping the railing in excitement, grinned broadly.

"Now we're talking!" he said. The giant roots that covered the ground would make the fight more interesting than just on flatland.

"Great, now they have more cover to hide behind." Sasuke muttered, bored, "This fights gonna take even longer now."

Ironically enough, it was then that one of the roots exploded, Shikamaru leaping up into the air. But then Dosu leapt up at him, aiming his arm to swing.

"One hit with that and it's all over!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru acted fast and pulled out an exploding tag, crumpling it in his hand and tossing it in Dosu's direction. Dosu used his arm to shield his face, the explosion hitting him. But he burst through the smoke, his clothes singed but his instrument was completely undamaged. He had aimed another swing at Shikamaru, but realised to his surprise that he was gone. He landed on a root, crouching slightly. Almost immediately he was forced to leap again however as a shadow slid up the root he was standing on.

"I see." he muttered, "You used the blast from your tag to change the direction of your jump. A clever move."

"Is there any reason your explaining my strategy to me?" Shikamaru asked, his upper body appearing amongst the roots, "Am I supposed to be impressed or something?"

He then disappeared again, dropping down to the ground. He worked his way around the roots, doing everything he could not to make a sound.

"_This place is perfect for my Kagemane no Jutsu." _he thought, _"With all these shadows I can increase the range tenfold. Problem is I can't find him. I need a strategy to locate him without giving away my position."_

Shikamaru smirked, _"Looks like it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Guess I owe you one, Naruto."_

Dosu, who had also his himself amongst the roots, was listening intently, waiting for any sound his opponent might make. Carefully, he glanced around the root he was hiding behind, scanning the area for any sign of his opponent. When he was satisfied there was none, he moved forward.

_Thud thud thud thud thud thud._

Dosu whipped his head round as he heard the sound of footsteps running on wood. He narrowed his eye as he scanned the area, seeing nothing. The footsteps had stopped abruptly, telling him that his opponent had either left the hard ground, or was lying in wait. He close his eye and focused his attention on all sound, listening for the sound of Shikamaru breathing. After a few moments, he frowned. He could hear no breathing whatsoever, suggesting that his target had made distance with him. But he didn't let his guard down. After his encounter with Uzumaki, he had vowed never to make that mistake again. The first thing he needed to do was move. It was very likely that his opponent was aware of his position. He ran through the gaps in the roots, soundlessly of course, a destination clearly in mind form the look in his eyes. He continued to listen out for Shikamaru, but still heard nothing. Satisfied, he came to a stop, turning to face the way he had come.

"_Now then, I think it is time." _he thought, _"Orochimaru, are you watching?"_

He raised his right arm and began readjusting his instrument, working fast but carefully. He didn't for a second let his guard down, which was fortunate as he was attacked seconds later. He was surprised to find not a shadow at his feet, but Shikamaru himself, facing him with a glare and a kunai. He stood in the shadows, his entire body darkened, making him appear all the more ominous, for reasons Dosu couldn't place.

"I must say I am surprised." he admitted, "For what reason would you make such a bold attack? Whatever it is, I now have an opening!"

With that he dashed at Shikamaru, reaching him before he could react. Dosu then swung his arm forward, focusing his chakra to generate the sound waves.

"This is the end!" Dosu cried, as the sound waves struck. The entire audience gasped, watching the fight closely. They really had no idea what was going on. Silence prevailed for several seconds after the tune from Dosu's instrument faded.

"What?!" Dosu exclaimed, staring at Shikamaru in shock. The lazy boy smirked, before fading away. Dosu, who was too stunned to notice, became trapped in Shikamaru's shadow.

"And that's that." Shikamaru said, standing form his hiding place. Dosu stared in shock as he realised he had been captured.

"You… how?" he asked, his one visible eye wide.

"A little trick I picked up." Shikamaru replied, "The Shadow Twin Jutsu, not to be confused with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I turn my shadow into an exact replica of myself, then when it attacks my opponent I can replace it with my Kagemane no Jutsu."

He leapt down from the root he was standing on, landing neatly on the ground. Dosu was forced to move in a way that replicated Shikamaru's movements, crouching on the ground. They both straightened up simultaneously.

"What will you do now?" Dosu asked. Shikamaru paused for a second, before slowly raising his arm.

"…I surrender." he said, "I'm out."

"Winner, by default, Kinuta Dosu." Hayate announced. Dosu smirked.

"So you saw that?" he noted.

"What? That tag you hid in your instrument?" Shikamaru asked, "Let me guess, it was a weak exploding tag. You put on a good act, but you let yourself get captured. No way would you have made that attack unless you were certain it would work. You were gonna use the tag to trigger a sound wave to hit me while I was distracted with my Jutsu."

"You are correct." Dosu replied, as Shikamaru's shadow crawled away from him, "You're every bit as clever as you appear to be. I would guess your place as a Chunin is almost definite."

"Yeah, it's a drag." Shikamaru replied, amidst the boos he was receiving from the crowd. He and Dosu both head to the viewing area in silence. When they stepped onto the ledge, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all greeted Shikamaru. Dosu, however, was met with complaints form Zaku.

"Did you have to mess up the whole arena?"

"Quiet. If need be, you'll adapt."

Naruto raised a brow to the two.

"Their team, is nothing like ours." he muttered.

"Well, looks like it's my turn now." Sasuke said, turning away, "Let's see if I can't get the crowd a little more pumped."

He made his way to the stairs, a confident smirk on his face. Naruto grinned, before glancing at Gaara, who was yet to move. He seemed to be gripping the railing, a look of deep thought on his face. Before Naruto could ask him if he was alright, he released the railing and walked down to the arena silently. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who shrugged. The two of them returned to the railing, leaning over to see when the combatants came out.

Of course, Sasuke was the first to reach the floor, he definitely looked annoyed when he had to climb over a root just to get in the arena. Gaara had no such problem, blasting the root away with his sand. Naruto frowned, just moments ago, Gaara had seemed almost nervous. But now he could see none of it, it looked like he had a deep anger inside him, a quiet fury.

"What's up with him?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"_He has only been parted with the Ichibi for a short time. Compared to the years of his company, I doubt the absence of his Biju can make very much difference to his personality."_

"_So you mean he's going to be the same as he was when he first arrived?"_

"_Not necessarily. Without the Ichibi 'communicating' with him, he is no longer faced with the motivation he had before. However…"_

Sasuke and Gaara reached the centre of the arena, both of them standing on a particularly large root. Hayate appeared on a slightly higher ground, looking between the two cautiously.

"Are you both ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied.

"I am." was Gaara's answer.

"Very well." Hayate said, "Then let the third match begin!"

As soon as Hayate disappeared, many members of the audience stood up to get a better view. This was the fight they had all been waiting, and gambling, on.

Sand burst from Gaara's gourd, surrounding him like a shroud. Sasuke leapt back as the sand dashed at him, striking the wood of the root he had been standing on hard. In the air, Sasuke reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out two shuriken, throwing them at Gaara.

"_Wait, without the Ichibi, he doesn't have his shield anymore!" _Naruto realised, eyes widening, _"Does Gaara know that?"_

The shuriken neared Gaara, who didn't even flinch as the sand rushed to defend him.

"_He doesn't need the Ichibi to protect himself."_

Naruto let out the breath ha hadn't known he'd been holding.

"_Right, I was worried for a second." _he thought.

Sasuke landed on a root at an angle, bending his knees. He immediately launched himself off, flying in Gaara's direction. The sand rushed to meet him, but Sasuke simply kicked out with his leg and bounded off another root, changing his direction instantly. Naruto, Sakura and even Gaara's eyes widened as Sasuke suddenly disappeared, his speed raising to incredible levels. Naruto had always thought he was fast, but as he tried to find Sasuke, he found he could only spot the faintest of shimmers in the corner of his eye, each of them disappearing before he could get a proper look. Just what kind of training had Kakashi done with him?

Gaara was constantly whipping his head around, trying even harder than Naruto was to spot Sasuke. The problem was, speed was never something Gaara had trained in, as he had never needed it. As such, he wasn't particularly fast moving and couldn't spot things moving at great speed. He had always relied on the defence the Shukaku had provided him with, but it appeared now, he was completely alone.

Naruto may have seen it even before Gaara did. That look in his eye, something had cracked. It was in that instant that Sasuke attacked, twisting his body in mid air to land a kick straight on the crown of Gaara's head. Gaara fell forward, clutching his head in pain. He whipped his head around, looking for Sasuke, who had once again disappeared. He then heard a rushing sound.

Naruto's jaw dropped. There was no way this was him, the sand had _moved of its own accord_, defending Gaara form Sasuke's follow up. Gaara looked back, eyes wide with shock as he saw the wall of sand.

"You're still here?" he asked, a strange look on his face.

"_Damn!" _Naruto thought,_ "So I did miss something!"_

"_If there's one thing I know of the Ichibi, he is a coward. And cowards know how to hide."_

Naruto gripped the railing tightly, suddenly very worried of the outcome of this battle.

"_This can't be good!" _he thought.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked, looking at him with concern.

"I think things are gonna get bad." Naruto replied, "Be ready for anything."

"What? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but Sasuke might not be able to handle this on his own."

Sakura slowly turned her head back to the match, her expression identical to Naruto's. Sasuke, who had stopped trying to attack Gaara from behind, had retreated to a safer position. His eyes narrowed as ha watched the wall of sand, it stood between him and Gaara. If not for that, he would have seen Gaara muttering under his breath, a look in his eyes of both hope and fear.

"What's he thinking?" Naruto wondered, before something strange happened. The sand began surrounding Gaara, forming a sphere around him. Sasuke saw this and ran forward, trying to attack before Gaara became impossible to reach. He failed, however, when he was forced to stop by spikes of sand that burst from the sphere, threatening to impale him.

"What is he doing?" Naruto muttered.

"_Concentrate. You should be able to see inside."_

Naruto frowned, before deciding to give it a try. He stared at the sphere, focusing intently on it. At first he could see nothing, but then he realised it was because their was nothing to see. It was what he _felt_. He could tell what was going on inside, almost like he was remembering it from the past, even though it was happening now and not to him. He simply _knew _what was happening. Inside the sphere, the sand was reaching out to Gaara, slowly. Gaara, who was in pitch darkness, failed to notice this until the sand suddenly latched onto his arms, raising them. He struggled, trying to break their grip, but it was useless. The sand was forcing itself upon him, covering his arms and seeping across his body.

By now, he didn't even need to concentrate to see what was going on. The sphere was shuddering, breaking down. A hole appeared and Naruto could see inside. Gaara had a look of intense pain on his face, as if the sand was grinding his nerves to dust.

"GAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!!!" he cried, still trying desperately to pull himself free of the sand. Sasuke, who had been watching closely, decided to make a move, throwing four shuriken. The projectiles flew through the air, cutting through the bonds of sand connecting Gaara to the sphere. Gaara managed to break free, but the sand on his arms remained, moving and fluctuating.

"Grr-Hargh!" he groaned, wincing as the sand took form, turning into two monstrous arms, clawed and ferocious looking. He hung his head, voice silencing. Then he slowly raised it, his eyes spaced out, as if he was unconscious. He pointed his right arm at Sasuke, and it shot out, stretching across the arena, grabbing and clawing as it neared Sasuke, who dodged it easily. He threw kunai with explosive tags at the arm, detonating them upon impact. Chunks of sand blasted apart, but soon reformed. The arm retracted to Gaara, who still looked like he was in a daze.

"What is this?" he asked no one in particular, "What are you doing to me? I can feel you. Get out of me."

Naruto watched as Gaara muttered monotonously. From what he was hearing, the Ichibi had taken control of almost all his body, but Gaara was resisting. Naruto looked up at the stands, why wasn't anyone doing anything? He then remembered that this was a match, that fact had evaded him for a moment.

"Damn it!" he grunted.

"We should get out of here."

Naruto whipped his head around to see Kankuro talking quietly with Temari. They were both looking at Gaara in fear, like he was a monster.

"Hey!" Naruto called out, glaring, "What do you mean get out of here?!"

Temari looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"You're like him, you know what he can do." she replied, "I'm not standing in his way when he loses it."

With that, she and Kankuro left, running down the stairs. Dosu and Zaku glanced at each other, nodded, then ran off as well.

"What's with those guys?" Naruto thought aloud, turning back to the match. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"Do you think we should leave as well?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"We don't need to." he said, "I'll take care of if I have to, but he won't lose control. Just trust him."

Sakura hesitated before turning back to the fight. Sasuke was now dodging the sand arms, trying to destroy them with whatever weapons he had.

"_That's easy for you to say." _she thought, _"You weren't the one trapped under a pile of sand!"_

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried, spitting fireballs at the arms, dealing what looked like no damage. But he hadn't finished. He landed and immediately leapt back into the air, forming hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he cried, exhaling a massive fireball. Gaara's arms immediately moved to protect him. Naruto's eyes shot up to the wall of the arena, behind Gaara. Sasuke had appeared there, almost immediately after completing his Jutsu. While the fireball neared Gaara, Sasuke ran through a series of hand signs, before gripping his arm tightly. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's hand glow blue, sparking electricity fizzing and sparking. He lowered his hand to the wall and ran at an incredible speed, the only indication that he was there was the trail of blue light and wreckage on the wall. He kicked off, lunging at Gaara just as the fireball struck the sand arms.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke cried.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Naruto screamed out.

Sasuke's attack struck. Silence fell, even the crowds had fallen quiet. Naruto's grip on the railing was so tight his knuckles had whitened.

"_Don't kill him!" _he thought, _"Do it!"_

Gaara fell to the ground, the sand falling apart and disappearing beneath the roots. From what Naruto could see, he wasn't too badly injured, but the back of his shirt had been burned off. Sasuke had lowered the power of his attack just in time. He let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke looked up at him. Naruto nodded, Sasuke returned it. He pulled something out of his pocket, a seal tag. He placed it on Gaara's body, then placed his hand on Gaara's back, a look of concentration on his face.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked, frowning, "He's already won, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has." Naruto replied, "But I asked him to do something. It's tough to explain, but Gaara has a Biju inside him, like me. I asked Sasuke that if he got the chance, put the seal on him, then use his Katon chakra on him. The seal gave his chakra access to where the Biju is sealed. The Biju's a Futon type, so the Katon chakra should burn it away. Hopefully Gaara's Biju is gone now."

Sakura stared at him in both shock and confusion. She didn't really understand anything about the Biju, but from what she had gathered, it was a good thing Gaara's was gone. Hayate appeared down by Sasuke, crouched and checking Gaara's pulse. He stood and looked up at the crowd.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." he announced. Naruto watched bemusedly as most of the crowd cheered, but some looked disgruntled, ripping up betting slips and tossing the scraps in the air. Sasuke rolled his arm, before looking back up to Naruto and Sakura, smirking.

"We'll move onto the next fight." Hayate said, looking up to the viewing area, "Uh… where'd everybody go?"

"They ran off!" Sakura yelled down to him. A murmur rose in the crowd as Sakura's words hit them.

"They've run off?" Hiruzen repeated, frowning, "Were they perhaps afraid of Gaara?"

"They would have reason to be." the Kazekage replied.

"I'm surprised that the sound Genin ran off." Hiruzen continued, "All though I can't say I'm surprised. Their sensei did have a surprising talent for slipping away."

The Kazekage smirked to himself.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"You have a ways to go, Orochimaru-kun, before you can sneak up on me."

The guards on either side of Hiruzen tensed. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Ku ku ku ku, it is a pity that day will never come." he said.

"Aye, it truly is." Hiruzen replied, allowing a small smile.


	25. The snake returns to its nest

Woo! Quick update and longer than usual! This one was easy to write, but it was completely improvised, I realsied upon starting it that i hadn't given this part of the story any thought at all. Ah well, let me know what you think, I'd hate it if these quick updates meant I was getting lazy with continuity and stuff. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter, without getting big headed I tihnk it does the event justice, if that makes sense. Anyway, again, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: Only you can read this! Woooo-oooo-ooooo!**

* * *

The snake returns to its nest

Sakura blinked as she suddenly sensed something. It felt heavy, like a great weight was bearing down on her. She looked up at the crowds and realised that one by one they were all falling asleep, almost as if-

"Release!" Naruto cried. His word confirmed Sakura's thoughts, and she too made a hand sign.

"Release!" she said, before looking at Naruto, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered, "I don't like this, let's find Kakashi."

"But what about the exam?" Sakura asked.

"Someone already decided it's over." Naruto replied, running off. Sakura glanced down at Sasuke, who appeared unaffected by the Genjutsu, before she ran after Naruto. She found he was waiting for her at the stairs, with the serious look that brought her both relief, yet a little disappointment.

"C'mon! I've got a bad feeling about this." he said, as she reached him. Together, they ran up the stairs. Their pace slowed when the heard the sound of metal on metal.

"Is someone fighting up there?" Sakura asked.

"Let's find out." Naruto replied, as they reached the correct level. They exited the stairwell and found themselves in the stands, where countless civilians were fast asleep. Up ahead they could see Kakashi and Gai fighting Oto Shinobi, who had appeared form nowhere.

"Naruto, Sakura!" Kakashi called out, "Get Sasuke and run!"

"No way we can take these guys!" Naruto protested.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Kakashi yelled, "I'm giving you an order, get out of here!"

"Let's go Naruto." Sakura said, placing a hand on his arm. Naruto paused for a second, looking at her hand. Then he nodded, running to the railing and leaping over it. He found Sasuke in seconds, Sakura close behind.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke asked, looking at their faces.

"Oto nin are attacking!" Naruto replied, "Kakashi ordered us to get out of here!"

"He wants us to run away?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"We have to leave!" Sakura said, as explosions sounded off in the distance. She pulled Naruto's arm and he stumbled slightly, resisting.

"Hold on a second." he said, "We need to get Gaara out of here!"

He crouched down and grabbed Gaara's arm, which no longer had sand on it, and lifted him up. Sasuke bent over and took the other arm, supporting him.

"Ok, let's go!" Naruto said, the three of them running off. They reached the entrance and Sakura pulled the doors open, allowing Naruto and Sasuke to run through without stopping. She caught up with them and they ran into the streets, where they could hear cries in the distance. Naruto glanced up and saw smoke rising in the distance.

"It's not just an attack, they're invading!" he cried.

"Gaara's wounded!" Sakura yelled, "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"No." Sasuke replied over his shoulder, "Medical and transport facilities are usually the first places that are attacked. It keeps civilians from hiding or escaping and hinders the other sides progress."

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked, "We can't leave him like this!"

Before either Naruto or Sasuke could answer, an Oto Shinobi leapt down from the rooftops, blocking their path.

"Genin usually assist the wounded." he said, stoically, "I will eliminate you before you can get in the way of our mission."

"You guys go on ahead." Sasuke muttered, removing Gaara's arm from his shoulder, "I'll take care of this guy."

"Now way, don't risk it!" Naruto replied, "I can use my Kage Bunshins. Sakura, can you help Sasuke get Gaara out of here?"

Ok!" Sakura said, ducking under Gaara's arm as Naruto moved away. Sasuke put Gaara's arm back around his shoulder and nodded to Naruto, before he and Sakura ran off.

"Be careful!" Sakura cried over her shoulder, before they disappeared around a corner. The Oto Shinobi watched them leave, before looking back at Naruto.

"They will be dealt with soon." he said, "You appear awfully confident, for a Genin."

"I kinda got a right to be." Naruto replied, grinning.

* * * * *

Sakura and Sasuke burst through the doors of the academy, placing Gaara face down on a desk. Sakura reached into he pouch and pulled out her first aid kit, setting to work immediately. Sasuke leant against the wall, gazing outside at the smoke and faint red glows that came from the village.

"I thought Otogakure was just a small village?" he thought aloud, "How the hell are they doing so much damage?"

"I don't know." Sakura replied, disinfecting Gaara's wound.

"Who the hell trained them to be this strong?" Sasuke continued, "Could this have something to do with Orochimaru?"

Sakura's entire body tensed at the mention of that name. although she had never met him, from what she had heard, he sounded terrifying.

"Do you think…" she began, "If he is behind the attack, will he try and take Naruto?"

Sasuke glanced at her, before shaking his head.

"He went to too much trouble to antagonise Naruto, taking him would just put all those efforts to waste." he replied, "If this attack has anything to do with Naruto, then it's just another one of Orochimaru's tests."

"Why do you think he's interested in Naruto?" Sakura asked, applying the bandages.

"It's almost definitely to do with the Kyubi." Sasuke replied, "Naruto said Orochimaru's working for this Madara guy. It sounds to me like Madara wants to get the Kyubi back."

"You really think so?" Sakura asked, rolling Gaara onto his back.

"Yeah, I just can't figure out why. If it's the case that the Kyubi's just a powerful weapon, then he'd have taken Naruto as soon as the Yondaime was dead. But he didn't. He left Naruto and disappeared. Why? Why would he risk losing the Kyubi like that?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised something.

"He's got someone on the inside!" he exclaimed, "There's someone in Konoha working for him!"

"How can that be?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke worriedly, "There's no way someone could stay undercover for this long, at least not while keeping an eye on the Kyubi!"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, "We'll have to talk to Naruto about this. He said the Kyubi sees everything, maybe he knows something."

"Do you think he will help?"

"Even if it isn't true, Naruto told us the Kyubi was his father. If the Kyubi does care about Naruto, he'll help. If not, he'll help to preserve his own existence. I doubt he'll want to be Madara's slave again."

Sakura bit her lip. She really didn't know what to believe when it comes to the Kyubi. She trusted Naruto, but not him. She jumped in fright as she heard a groan.

"Where am I?" Gaara asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"The exams over." Sasuke replied, "Oto ninja are attacking Konoha. Naruto asked us to help you out."

"Naruto?" Gaara repeated, "Where is he?"

"He's out there." Sasuke answered, "He was holding off an Oto Shinobi when we last saw him. He wanted us to get you to safety."

Gaara stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, before he tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't be moving." Sakura said, putting a hand on his arm to stop him. Gaara stared at her hand, before looking up at her. His eyes narrowed and she quickly let go, suddenly quite nervous of being this close to him.

"I can see some of Naruto in side of you." Gaara said. Sakura blinked.

"What?" she asked, confused. Gaara didn't reply, instead he got to his feet, "You really should stay down."

"I am fine." Gaara replied, "Naruto is out there fighting for my sake. For some reason he doesn't seem to fear or hate me like everyone else does. I am indebted to him for what he has done. I am going to assist him."

"We'll come with you." Sasuke said, moving away from the wall, "Now you're back on your feet, we need to find Naruto, he could be in trouble."

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where are Temari and Kankuro?" he asked, with a stoic expression.

"When you started… changing, they ran off." Sakura replied, as tenderly as she could.

"I see." Gaara said, "It doesn't matter, they are meaningless."

With that, he turned and walked to the door, Sakura and Sasuke close behind.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Sasuke asked, "After our fight, I finished of your Biju."

Gaara looked at Sasuke without moving his head.

"This was Naruto again?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's been doing a lot." Sasuke replied.

"I can still feel the sand on my body, my Suna no Yoroi." Gaara said, "That means my chakra is still mixed in with the sand; I can still control it."

Sasuke nodded. Gaara turned his head a little, so he could see him clearer.

"You defeated me." he noted.

"I guess."

"Congratulations."

"…Thanks."

Sakura looked between Gaara and Sasuke. Both of them seemed very tense, but it was to be expected considering they were opponents only a half hour ago. They left the academy, looking out into the village.

"Will Naruto be in the same place as before?" Sakura asked.

"Probably not." Sasuke replied, "Chances are he made a lot of noise and drew attention to himself."

"Is that likely?" Gaara asked.

"Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja of Konoha." Sasuke quoted, "A title given to him by his own sensei."

Gaara paused, taking this in. Sakura had to supress a smile as she saw the confusion on his normally expressionless face.

"So how do we find him?" she asked.

"We can't risk being detected by the enemy." Sasuke replied, "So we can't use the rooftops. It won't be easy looking for him on street level, and it puts us at risk of ambush. I don't really see a way to find him without endangering ourselves."

"We'll travel by air." Gaara said. Sasuke gave him a look, his brow hanging low and his eyes half shut.

"Can you sprout wings out your back?" he asked, "Cos I sure as hell can't."

Gaara didn't give an answer, but sand began pouring out of the gourd.

"He was kidding!" Sakura said quickly, worried Gaara was going to attack them.

"I know that." Gaara replied, as the sand piled onto the ground. He stepped onto the pile and the sand moved out, giving Sakura and Sasuke room to stand as well.

"Get on." Gaara said. It wasn't a request. Gingerly, Sakura and Sasuke stepped onto the sand. Almost immediately, they were lifted into the air. Sakura stumbled slightly in surprise, but Sasuke grabbed her arm before she fell off.

"Thanks." she said, embarrassedly.

"It's fine." Sasuke replied, letting go of her arm. Gaara raised the sand high into the sky, until they had a birds eye view of Konoha. From what they could see, Oto ninja had scaled the walls before attacking the gates from the inside, allowing more of their forces to get inside. But they tried not to pay attention to that, instead scanning the streets for Naruto's telltale orange jacket.

"I don't see him anywhere!" Sakura said, but her words were drowned out by a deafening screech.

"Over there!" Sasuke cried, looking down to the left. Sakura joined him and her yes widened in terror. A gargantuan three headed snake had appeared and was attacking the village, crashing through the streets. All over Konoha ninja were doing battle with the serpent, all the while trying to hold off the Oto nin attacking them.

"We need to find Naruto now!" Sakura cried, "We have to get out of here!"

"Sakura, there's a giant three headed snake." Sasuke said, staring at her pointedly. Sakura stared back, until a few seconds later she caught on. She let out an exasperated groan, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Oh please don't tell me he's-" she began.

"I see him." Gaara interrupted.

"Where?!" Sakura and Sasuke cried, leaning over the edge.

"Look at the snake."

They both nearly fell off right then and there. He hadn't just headed to the snake, hadn't just attacked the snake, but he was literally _on _the snake. As in, running up its body, with Zenko and Yako on either side.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked, deciding to put off her exasperation for the moment, it seemed like a good idea for now.

"There's nothing we can do." Gaara replied, "We won't be able to get near him without the snake seeing us and I don't have enough sand to even blind it let alone kill it. The best thing we can do is wait for an opportunity."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura looked to them both before her gaze returned to Naruto, worry and fear clear on her face.

"_Be careful!" _she thought.

"RAAARRRGGHH!" Naruto yelled, running up the snake's back. He channelled Futon chakra into his hand and ran his fingertips along the skin of the serpent, cutting into it and leaving a long slash as he ran. The snake screamed and one of the heads turned to attack him, mouth snapping open as it lunged at him. Zenko instantly transformed into chakra and rammed itself into the snake's eyes, blinding it. The head roared in pain, swinging about wildly and smashing into a nearby building. As Zenko's chakra returned, Naruto swiped at it, the chakra forming around his hand and taking the shape of a large claw. He reached the point where the three heads connected and proceeded to leap between each one, delivering a quick slash before bounding back off onto the next one. With each slash he left some of his chakra, which caused the wounds to burn and spread. By the time he'd reached the middle snake head, they were all writhing in pain, heads swinging about dangerously.

"He's beating them!" Sakura cried, both surprised and ecstatic. Gaara and Sasuke were still waiting for an opening, but they were nonetheless taken aback by Naruto's ferocity.

"It's strange." Gaara muttered, "He actually seems to work with his Biju."

"So that's what his power is?" Sasuke wondered aloud, "How can he handle such a chakra?"

"Taju Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried with his hands in a seal. From his technique, twelve Bunshins appeared around him. eight of them immediately leapt off, four of each landing on the other snake heads, leaving him and four other Bunshins standing in the centre. Each of the Bunshins moved at the same time, two leaning over each eye. They then progressed o move from side to side, switching places with their partner and greatly disorienting the snake.

"DO IT NOW!" Naruto yelled out. All the ninja fighting in the area threw kunai with explosive tags at the snake, each blade embedding itself in the skin. Simultaneously, the tags were activated, all of them exploding at once. The snake let out a final scream, before it crashed to the ground, sending shockwaves throughout Konoha. The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only a coughing Naruto, Zenko and Yako standing in its wake. All fighting had ceased momentarily as the snake was defeated, but soon resumed. However, it seemed the Konoha nin were motivated form this victory and fought harder than before, while the Oto nin seemed disheartened form losing their biggest advantage. Up in the sky, Sakura was cheering excitedly.

"Well, I think now's as good a time as any to go get him." Sasuke muttered, smirking.

"He never ceases to surprise me." Gaara muttered as they descended. As they neared the ground, Sakura jumped off the last few feet and ran to Naruto, throwing her arms around his neck.

"That was incredible!" she cried, "I can't believe you took out that giant snake!"

Naruto laughed and returned her hug. He was surprised to see her here, but happy nonetheless. When they let each other go, he looked at Gaara and Sasuke, his brow raised in surprise.

"You're back on your feet?" he asked.

"I am." Gaara replied, "That was impressive."

"It wasn't much!" Naruto said, modestly, "I could only distract it, if everyone else wasn't there with their explosive tags, I would've been in trouble!"

"That's right." Sasuke said, smirking, "We all know Naruto couldn't take a monster like that on his own."

Naruto nearly blew his lid, but Sakura's giggle made him realise Sasuke was only joking.

"What about you?" he asked, smirking himself, "You couldn't even beat a girl who throws needles around, oh wait, _it was a guy!_"

Sasuke's eyes bugged out as he realised what Naruto was referring to. His face suddenly reddened and he looked away, his bangs and collar hiding most of his face.

"We should get out of here." he said, "We shouldn't take part in this fight."

"Yeah, but where should we go?" Sakura asked, looking around. Suddenly, her eyes widened, "What is _that?!_"

Everyone turned in the direction she was facing. What she saw was a massive barrier surrounding the rooftop back at the arena. It reached high into the sky, and sent out a dark chakra filled with malevolence and hate.

"It's a barrier." Sasuke noted, "So who's inside it?"

"It's positioned exactly where your Hokage and my father were watching the exam." Gaara replied, "They're probably fighting."

"The Hokage's fighting the Kazekage?!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other.

"If Orochimaru's behind this attack-" Sasuke began.

"Then he's probably there!" Naruto finished, eyes wide with shock.

"Orochimaru?" Gaara asked, glancing at Sakura.

"He's one of the three Sannin." Sakura answered, "And he's looking for Naruto."

Gaara frowned at her, "Then why would we go to him?"

"Because Naruto's looking for Orochimaru." she replied.

"…I see."

"It's a long story." Sakura said, rubbing her forehead.

"Very well, then we should get moving." Gaara replied, manipulating the sand so there was room for Naruto as well. Naruto, with Zenko and Yako on his shoulders, climbed on after Sakura and Sasuke. Gaara then lifted the sand, moving them back in the direction of the arena.

"Alright, Sand Express!" Naruto grinned. Gaara rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that joke. Once they'd reached a safe height, the sand moved in the direction of the arena, at a slower pace than before considering the extra passengers. Sasuke had crouched down, a hand place on the sand as he watched the barrier closely.

"Naruto, we need to tell you something." he said, "We think there might be someone in Konoha that's working or Madara."

Naruto crouched down as well, his grin falling.

"So you figured it out as well?" he noted.

"You already knew?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto in surprise.

"Yeah, I've known for a while. The problem is, I don't have any idea of who it is."

"Can't the Kyubi tell you?" Sakura asked, "You said he can see everything."

"It's not exactly like that." Naruto replied, "He could only see everything before he was sealed. But he remembered it all, and he's really wise, so he can tell what's going to happen from what he has seen. He's been right every time, I tested it a lot. But so much time has passed, he can't make clear judgements like he could before. And there's something else."

Naruto raised his hand to his face, obscuring his mouth.

"When it comes to someone who can be considered 'unpredictable', he can't make any judgements at all, because there's no telling what that person might do. Also anyone working with that person is the same, because the unpredictability will affect them, no matter how obvious that person may be. To put it simply, anyone working for Madara can be considered unpredictable. There's no way of telling who's working for him, at least, not by using the Kyubi's power."

"So what does that mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto paused, staring straight at the barrier up ahead.

"It means that right now, the only people I can trust are you three." he said. Gaara glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"You would put your trust in me?" he asked, thinking Naruto had miscounted.

"Definitely." Naruto confirmed. Gaara looked away, he didn't dare make eye contact.

"I see." he replied, "You would be the first person to do that, are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"I trust all of you." Naruto said, confidently. They all fell silent, unsure of what to say. Sakura sat down next to Naruto, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We won't let you down." she promised. Naruto smiled to himself.

"You don't need to say that." he replied, "I know you won't."

Sakura smiled as well, but it was short lived. They were nearly inside the arena, where bodies littered the area. They could vaguely see Kakashi and Gai still fighting strong, but the number of enemies had increased since they'd left. Up at the barrier, several ANBU units were standing, looking inside. Naruto looked around the barrier, seeing two obscured figures crouched at either corner. He assumed there were two more on the other side, but he couldn't see because of the miniature forest that had grown in the short time they'd been absent. They landed on the rooftop, where four of the ANBU immediately readied their weapons. They soon realised that Naruto and the others weren't enemies, but they didn't relax.

"You shouldn't be here." one of the ANBU said, "All Genin should be assisting civilians to the shelters."

"What's going on in there?" Naruto asked, ignoring the ANBU's words and walking to the barrier. Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara joined him, standing by his side. Sakura's expression turned to shock as she looked inside.

"Aren't those the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage?!" she exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

"It is Orochimaru's Kinjutsu." one of the ANBU replied, accepting that they weren't going to leave. None of the other ANBU had tried to stop them either, they simply weren't important enough in comparison to the situation.

"Orochimaru?!" Naruto repeated, scanning the area.

"Him." Sasuke said, pointing to a pale figure who was standing aside from the three Hokage. The long black hair, the yellow eyes, the insincere smile, none of these were familiar to Naruto, but he had no doubt at all in his mind that this was the man who was looking for him, and that he was looking for. He could see Orochimaru talking, and tried to listen in, though the barrier made it difficult.

"Age has made you weak, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said, "Can someone in your condition really protect this village?"

"I am strong enough to defeat you!" Hiruzen replied, dodging attacks from the two previous Hokage.

"How can you say that, when you are struggling to handle a pair of corpses?" Orochimaru asked, chuckling to himself, "Now do you see what a hindrance aging is? Wouldn't it be better if such a thing were to stop? To remain forever young?"

"Is it your wish for me to accept your horrific Jutsu as correct?" Hiruzen asked, "All life is precious, I always tried to teach you that. Why is it you could never understand?"

"What is the use in a life that doesn't meet its full potential?" Orochimaru asked, "If someone chooses to be useless, or is unable to be of any use, then they only serve to weaken you. I simply give the useless a purpose, that is all. Who knows? Perhaps when I achieve my ultimate goal, I will use my knowledge for the good of the world?"

"Have you no humanity left?" Hiruzen asked, a disgusted look on his face, "Why did you return here? Was it just revenge that drove you to attack this village in such a cowardly manner?"

Orochimaru chuckled, looking at Hiruzen like he was a child.

"Oh how naïve you are Sarutobi-sensei." he said, "Do you really think I care about the past? In fact, I am grateful to this village. If my deeds hadn't been discovered, I wouldn't be faced with the opportunity I have now. But I couldn't leave without saying hello to my dear sensei, that would be rude."

"Am I to assume that the opportunity you speak of is Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, "For what reason would you seek that poor boy? Are you still working for that organization?"

"Kukukuku, you have been paying attention." Orochimaru replied, a devious glint in his eyes, "But I am no longer affiliated with those individuals. I work with a much higher power."

"A higher power?" Hiruzen repeated, "Explain yourself!"

"Don't think you can give me commands!" Orochimaru hissed, eyes narrowing to a sneer. He continued to speak some more, but his words were drowned out as trees grew from the ground, completely blocking the view from outside.

"Isn't there any way to get inside?" Naruto asked, looking between the ANBU.

"There isn't, we've tried everything." one of them replied, "It's up to Hokage-sama to get out of this situation."

Naruto, who didn't like this answer, ran around the barrier a couple of times, trying desperately to find either a way in, or at least an opening so he could see inside. As he ran round, he made eye contact with each of the ninja generating the field. Each of them smirked as he glared hatefully, one of which even gesturing him to try and come in with another hand that appeared seemingly form nowhere. He returned to Sakura and the others, an angry look on his face. Sakura was about to try console him when a voice rang out.

"SHIKI FUJIN!" Hiruzen roared.

"He can't be!" one of the ANBU exclaimed.

"Don't do it Hokage-sama!" another yelled. Naruto stared at the barrier, dumbstruck.

"_Shiki Fujin?" _he thought, _"Isn't that…?"_

"_Yes, it's the Jutsu Namikaze Minato used to seal me inside you. The Hokage is attempting to kill Orochimaru at the cost of his own life."_

"_What?! Shouldn't we try and stop him?"_

_If he succeeds, Madara loses an ally. However, if Orochimaru were to die, we'd lose our best lead. We will let fate decide our next move."_

He didn't like it, but Naruto knew he had no choice. He grinded his teeth as he waited in anticipation. Several minutes passed before anything happened. Then the barrier fell, the four ninja who generated it disappearing. Immediately all the ANBU ran in, Naruto and the others close behind. In the centre of the rooftop, three bodies lay on the ground. The Shodai, Nidaime and Sandaime Hokage's lay dead before their very eyes. Orochimaru stood panting heavily, glaring at the ANBU who were surrounding him. He slowly looked around the crowd, then his eyes met Naruto's. even in his weakened state, Orochimaru couldn't resist smiling at him.

"So we finally meet, Naruto-kun." he said, "I wish we could talk some more, but I'm afraid we have to leave."

Suddenly one of the ANBU lunged at Orochimaru, placing a hand on his shoulder. The ANBU then made a hand sign and the two of them disappeared, leaving only a puff of smoke and the memory of Orochimaru's face imprinted in Naruto's eyes. Silence fell as the smoke dissipated, all eyes falling on the three dead Hokage. Every single ANBU in the area bowed their head as a sign of respect. It was the most emotion they were allowed to show. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke however, were only Genin and were free to act as they liked. Naruto's hands tightened into a fist, a look of anger and loss on his face. Sasuke stared at Hiruzen's body expressionlessly, as did Gaara, although his reasons were justified. But the biggest reaction came from Sakura, who buried her face into Naruto's, tears pouring down her face. Naruto looked at her and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug that she returned gratefully.

In the distance, the cries and explosions faded away, leaving only echoes of the short lived battle sweeping throughout Konoha. Then, as if the sky itself shared the village's sorrow, it began to rain.


	26. The dust settles

Holy crap, I've now officialy surpassed Gaara's Daybreak in terms of length. And i'm nowhere near done! I wonder if any of you spotted the easter egg in the last chapter, anyone who did will be my new best friend. As usual, it would be intersting to see where you think i'm going with this story, the guesses are always fun to read and help me decide waht's going to happen next. For example, some of the reviewrs said it was obvious Anko was just going to whisper something to Naruto. So of course, I knew what I had to do. I wonder how far I will go for the sake of humour? Aw who am I kidding, I'll go anywhere except Yaoi.

Disclaimer: _Ring ring... ring ring... ring-..._knock knock, who's there? Iowa, Iowa who? Iowa you a new doorbell. Just thought that up. yeah, I kicked myself.

**

* * *

**

**The dust settles**

It hadn't stopped raining since that day. It was like Konoha itself was mourning the loss of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto stood in his apartment, looking into his mirror. He'd hoped he would never have to wear these clothes, that they would go disused. He knew it was naïve, but it was a hope he felt that everyone shared. He heard his door slide open and knew Sasuke was there.

"You ready?" he asked, solemnly.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, turning to face him. It wasn't so bad for Sasuke, he actually suited his funeral clothes. But Naruto felt like his were made to be heavier than average, the weight was nearly unbearable. He followed Sasuke out of the apartment, locking the door behind them. They slowly walked down into the street, neither of them saying a word as they passed the rubble and destruction from the invasion that devastated the village only a few days ago.

The streets were empty, no one felt like going outside today. They would rather just stay inside and try to forget the tragedy that had befallen them. Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to the academy, where the funeral was taking the place. But first they needed to find Sakura, who was waiting for them outside her home. The only thing that seemed less bearable to Naruto than wearing his funeral clothes was to see Sakura wearing hers. He could already see her expression, it made his heart tighten. This was another pain he couldn't save her from, he felt like such a failure.

They walked into the street Sakura lived in, and true enough she had waited for them, her eyes on the ground and her expression of sadness was worse than Naruto had imagined. She heard their footsteps and looked up at them, attempting to smile, but failing. When they reached her, Naruto pulled her into a hug and Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, something she was very grateful for.

As the three of them walked to the academy, Sakura tried her best to be as strong as Naruto and Sasuke were right now. To be honest, it wasn't that she was afraid she might cry, she actually might have preferred it to the numbness she was feeling now. It was as if things couldn't be worse, and couldn't possibly get better. She wanted to cry, her inability to mourn like she should made her feel subhuman, she was worried it would seem like she didn't care.

Naruto was glad it was raining.

They entered the courtyard of the academy, where other ninja were converging in their black clothes. Shino, Kiba and Hinata looked at them, Shino and Kiba giving small nods and Hinata the tiniest of waves. Naruto nodded back to them and they moved on, walking inside the academy, where the silence was even heavier without the sound of rainfall. They followed the crowd to the stairs leading to the roof, a silent procession walking to a sight no one wanted to see.

Two women stood at the doorway to the roof; the Hokage's former attendants. Their acting willpower was amazing as they greeted each person with a smile. Naruto and Sakura returned their smiles, very aware that these two women felt as cheerful as they did. Working with the Hokage on a daily basis, it was understandable that they would be saddened by his loss. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke took their places next to Kakashi. Even he wasn't about to be so disrespectful as to be late for this occasion. He greeted them quietly, his only visible eye showing the understanding and patience that the three of them really needed right now. Naruto glanced to his right as he spotted two people who's sorrow was the greatest. Sarutobi Asuma walked with his hand on the shoulder of Sarutobi Konohamaru, both of them looking quietly pained. Konohamaru took his place in front of Naruto and Asuma stood with his team behind Kakashi. Sakura glanced back to see Ino put her hand on her sensei's arm, a sad look on her face that was met with a reassuring smile. Kakashi turned around and shook Asuma's hand, giving him his condolences. Naruto decided to do the same to the little guy in front of him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Konohamaru replied in a surprisingly sharp tone. Sakura looked at him sadly, knowing the relationship he and Naruto shared. It was clear he was in a lot of pain for him to talk to Naruto like this.

"Hey, you still wanna be Hokage?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru turned his head slightly, but not enough so he could see Naruto.

"I guess." was his reply.

"Well you don't get points for being cold." Naruto said, "Everyone knows how much you loved your grandfather, there's no need to pretend."

"I said I'm fine!"

Naruto fell silent, deciding it was best to leave Konohamaru in peace. He looked at Sakura, who looked back at him. Then a bell chimed and everyone straightened up, facing the front.

"We are here today to pay our last respects to our beloved Hokage…"

"How are you doing?" Kakashi asked, glancing at Naruto form the corner of his eye.

"I guess I can't complain." Naruto replied quietly, "Other people are hurting worse than I am."

"That's good to hear." Kakashi said, nodding.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How come the old man never stepped down? Why didn't he get someone to replace him?"

Kakashi looked up, staring into a photo of the old man that was placed on a pedestal, before looking back down to Naruto.

"He kept his position because he hated to see young people get hurt." he said, "Namikaze Minato was the youngest Hokage ever, and he died not long after receiving the position. The Sandaime decided he would never allow young people to die while there were old men like him that could give their lives instead."

Naruto blinked a couple of times, taking in these words. He looked at the monument to the old man, feeling a bitter sense of relief in knowing that he was definitely not in league with Madara. It made him feel guilty about all the trouble he'd caused the Sandaime while Naruto was still just a student in the academy. He'd been a brat, he knew that. He was spoiled and cared only about drawing attention to himself. But the old man had always forgiven him, although he was sometimes stern.

"I heard about what you did." Kakashi said, "It was very brave of you to take on that snake like you did. I'm very proud of you."

Naruto allowed himself a small smile. It felt good to hear those words from his sensei, even if he wasn't entirely sure about him.

* * * * *

As they left the academy, the sun broke through the clouds, an impertinent smile upon the village. Naruto looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, before turning back to Sakura and Sasuke, who were just behind him.

"What do we do know?" he asked.

"I guess we just wait for a mission to turn up." Sasuke replied, "Until then, we just let loose."

"There's a lot to do." Sakura added, "The village is going to need serious work if we're going to get back on our feet."

Naruto nodded, his heart still heavy.

"But first, I'm getting the hell out of these clothes." he said, without smiling. Sakura did, however, cheering him up slightly.

"Me too." she said, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see ya." Naruto replied, as Sakura walked home. Naruto and Sasuke watched her leave, both of them silent.

"So that was Orochimaru?" Naruto asked. It was the first time his name had been mentioned since that day.

"Yeah, ugly bastard, isn't he?" Sasuke replied, smirking. Naruto laughed, brightening up a little more.

"We're gonna kick his ass?" he asked, as they headed for the apartment.

"Isn't that thinking small?" Sasuke countered, "I'm gonna take his snakes and shove them so far up his ass the damn things will lay eggs in his intestines."

They both started laughing, it was rare for Sasuke to show any signs of humour, other than sarcasm. Naruto actually liked Sasuke's dark sense of humour, he said things no one else would dare.

"Guess our little arrangement is coming to an end." Sasuke said, "The exams are over, I'll be finding my own place now."

"Now way!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're moving out already?!"

"Yeah, that was the agreement." Sasuke replied, "Besides, there isn't really room in your apartment for two people."

Naruto had a glum look on his face as they climbed the stairs to his small apartment. They walked inside and Sasuke headed straight for his room, closing the door behind him.

"I've already found a place." he called out, while Naruto went into his room to change, "I'll take my stuff over there soon as I've changed out of these clothes."

"How did you manage to find a place so fast?" Naruto asked.

"It was easy." Sasuke replied, "The landlord actually has a few empty apartments that no one's using."

"How many are there?" Naruto asked, "Hey, you know what would be cool? If you, me and Sakura all moved into apartments that were side by side, then it we'd all be neighbours!"

"Naruto, I can't even begin to tell you how stupid that is." Sasuke replied, "We're gonna be going out on missions all the time, hell most of the time we'll be sleeping near one another. What's the point in all of us moving if we're already living like that?"

"I dunno, just thought it would be fun is all." Naruto said, stepping out into the hall now he was changed.

"Besides, the way you and Sakura are together, do you really want to be that close?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If you guys see each other all the time, then it won't be exciting when you see each other." Sasuke said, opening his door.

Naruto scratched his chin, "You think so?"

"That's how it looks." Sasuke replied, shrugging, "I see couples all over when I'm taking a walk. It's always the ones that have to say goodbye at the end that have the most fun."

"Huh! Hey, you want me to help you with those?"

"It's a tatami mat and a bag, it's not exactly a massive load." Sasuke replied pointedly.

"Oh. Well at least let me walk you to your new place." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Alright." he replied, walking out. Naruto followed him and locked the door behind. Then, just as he put his keys back in his pocket, Sasuke pulled a key out of his own.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm unlocking my door." Sasuke replied, in an obvious tone. He put the key into the door next to Naruto's and opened it, stepping inside.

"You're moving out… next door?" Naruto asked, his eyes half closed.

"Why bother going a distance when there's empty rooms this close?" Sasuke countered from inside. A sweat drop formed on Naruto's brow.

"_What was it he said about not being neighbours?" _he thought, before sighing. He leaned over the railing and looked down in the street, instantly spotting someone who looked rather lost.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Naruto called back.

"What?"

"Didn't all the Genin who came from other villages leave already?"

"Yeah, it think so."

"So why is Gaara still here?"

Sasuke was out of his new apartment in moments, frowning. He looked at where Naruto was pointing, a surprised look on his face. True enough, Gaara was standing down there, looking form left to right with his brow furrowed.

"HEY GAARA!" Naruto yelled, making Sasuke cringed. Gaara looked up, spotting Naruto and Sasuke instantly. They both leapt down, landing in front of the Suna Genin.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha." Gaara said, acknowledging them.

"Drop it, you were calling Naruto by his first name a couple of days ago." Sasuke ordered.

"Very well."

"How come you're still here?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Gaara replied, his face expressionless, but his stance saying different. He appeared relaxed, which was something unusual for him.

"You wanna talk?" Naruto repeated, before grinning broadly, "Well, there's only one place to do that!"

* * * * *

"Ah!" Naruto exhaled, lowering his empty bowl of ramen. He glanced to his right, where Gaara was picking at his own bowl thoughtfully, "So what did you want to talk about?"

As he said this, Sasuke put down his chopsticks, leaning forward so he could see Gaara.

"I have decided to leave Sunagakure." Gaara replied, staring into his bowl. Naruto nearly fell off his seat.

"You did what?!" he exclaimed.

"I take it you have other plans then?" Sasuke asked. Gaara nodded, without looking up.

"There is no reason for me to stay in that village." he said, "There is no one there worth remaining for… I intend to stay here, in Konoha."

This time Naruto really did fall off his seat. But this time when he got back up he had an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed excitedly, "You're gonna join Konoha?"

"Yes."

Naruto whooped loudly, making Teuchi and Ayame smile. Even when he'd settled down, he had a massive grin on his face.

"I wonder what team you'll be put in?" he said.

"Let's see." Sasuke muttered, "Team Kurenai specialises in tracking, Team Asuma deals in restriction, Team Gai focuses on Taijutsu and our team is mainly Ninjutsu. I guess Gaara could be put into any team from the rookie 9. I think you'll probably get put in team Asuma, your defensive abilities is just what that team needs."

Gaara, having no idea what that meant, just nodded.

"Who is in that team?" he asked.

"Shikamaru, Choji and Ino." Naruto replied, still grinning.

"The dark haired Genin from the third exam?" Gaara said, his brow creasing, "However, his comrades were pathetic."

"Team Kurenai's got Shino, Kiba and Hinata." Sasuke added.

"Shino was defeated by a mere head butt." Gaara replied, "Kiba surrendered out of fear… but this Hinata, she had quite some ferocity in her."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They had never expected to hear "Hinata" and "ferocity" used in the same sentence.

"Come again?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"During her fight with Neji, he aimed to block her chakra points." Gaara explained, "She, however, aimed for his vital points. She was determined to hurt her cousin, maybe even cripple him."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Gaara for seconds, neither believing shy Hinata capable of such a thing.

"You know, it could be that she just wasn't well trained at the Jyuken." Sasuke said, "Maybe the vital organs were the only target she could hit."

"From what I heard, she is the heir to the Hyuga throne." Gaara countered, "Her training would be much more vigorous than that of the branch families. Besides, I could see it in her eyes."

Gaara leaned forward, his fingers steepled.

"Being in a team with her would be… interesting." he said. Naruto really had no reply to that.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." Sasuke said, shrugging, "Maybe having you on her team will distract her from Naruto."

Naruto frowned, turning to Sasuke, "What?"

"What?" Sasuke asked back. Gaara got off his stool, his ramen untouched.

"I have to go make arrangements." he said, "I'll see you around."

"Bye." Naruto and Sasuke said as he left. When he was gone, Naruto turned back to Sasuke.

"What?!" he repeated. Sasuke just shrugged, giving him a blank stare.

* * * * *

An hour later, Naruto was walking through the streets, Sakura by his side. Things were relatively quiet, the street they were in had managed to go undamaged in the attack. It was the main reason Naruto picked this street to walk in. he found himself constantly glancing at Sakura, who was smiling to herself, looking incredibly peaceful. His gaze dropped down to his hand, wondering what he should do with it. Should he take hers? Were they like that yet?

He suddenly found himself becoming very nervous, as a rare case of uncertainty hit him. What if he reached out and she thought he was going to do something else? Then again, if he didn't, would she think he didn't really care? But then both his question were made redundant as Sakura grabbed onto his arm, hugging it tightly. Both of their smiles widened in that moment.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sakura asked, looking at him happily.

"Huh? Oh, well I've already eaten, so that puts Ichiraku's off the list."

Sakura nearly tripped over her own feet. She never thought she'd hear those words. Then she was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Hey, you wanna have some fun?" she asked. Naruto stared at her in surprise.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. As he looked her in the eye, he was very aware that she had a look he constantly recognised in Yako. This was going to be really strange for someone.

* * * * *

Sakura walked into Yamanaka flowers, looking like she'd just wandered in. Ino was at the cash register, with a look of relief that suggested incredible boredom before Sakura appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked brightly.

"Oh, I was just bored, thought I'd drop by." Sakura replied, looking at the flowers on display, "You look like you could use some fun as well."

"Tell me about it!" Ino groaned, slumping onto the counter, "the only order we've had recently are for the flowers used at the Sandaime's funeral."

Both of their eyes dropped to the ground as they remembered that that had only been a few hours ago.

"So what's new?" Ino asked, determined not to become depressed about that ordeal.

"Oh, not much." Sakura replied, taking a seat on the stool next to the counter, "Sasuke's moved into his own place now, Naruto's back to living on his own."

"You know, you could always keep him company!" Ino said, winking.

"Ino!" Sakura squealed in shock. Ino giggled, giving her a knowing look.

"I take it you haven't told him yet?" she said, resting her chin on her hand.

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked nervously.

"You're so clingy, if you did have a boyfriend I'd bet you'd latch on his arm and not let go!"

"Well as you can see, I'm not latched onto anyone's arm!" Sakura said huffily, although she felt slightly embarrassed remembering the way she'd hugged Naruto's arm just a few minutes ago. She hadn't let go 'til they entered this street and split up.

"Afternoon ladies."

Sakura glanced back. Asuma had just walked in, looking his usual relaxed self.

"Asuma-sensei!" Ino exclaimed brightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop in on my favourite kunoichi-in-training." he replied.

"I'm a Genin, not an academy student!" Ino shot back hotly.

"I'm only teasing!" Asuma chuckled. Sakura stared at him, a look of realisation dawning on her face.

"Was there anything you needed Asuma-sensei?" she asked innocently. Asuma glanced at her, a slight grin on his face.

"Actually, I was looking to buy some flowers." he said.

"Well this isn't exactly a bookstore!" Sakura giggled. Asuma laughed as well.

"Yeah, thank goodness, it'd look bad if someone my age was getting lost!" he replied.

"So what kind of flowers are you looking for?" Ino asked, probably unaware that she was smiling brightly.

"I want to get a gift for a certain lady who hasn't been in the best spirits lately." he replied, looking Ino in the eye. Sakura had to stifle a grin, he was very convincing.

"Oh! Well I think I know just the thing!" Ino said, her face a shade redder. She ran around the counter and grabbed Asuma's arm, something that Sakura found annoying, and led him into one of the corners of the shop. They were talking, but Sakura couldn't quite hear them. Then Asuma barked a laugh and they returned moments later, Asuma carrying a bouquet of flowers that just so happened to be Ino's favourite. Ino took her place behind the register, still smiling, and Asuma handed over the money. Then everything went silent as Ino bounced up on the balls of her feet and Asuma just smiled at her. It took every ounce of self control to keep Sakura from falling off her chair laughing, but she managed.

"Well… see you later!" Asuma said, turning around and leaving. Sakura watched him leave, before slowly turning her head to look at Ino. She fell off her seat, her sides aching as she contained her laughter. The look on Ino's face!

"I- uh- I'll see you later!" Sakura said, in a rather squeaky voice. She hurried out of the store before she completely lost it, rounding a corner as soon as she could. When she was sure she was out of earshot, she let it out. Ironically, her laughter was silent, she was out of breath from running and holding it in.

She gasped for breath, fighting through quiet giggles. When she finally got over it, she straightened up, looking back at the shop. She could still see 'Asuma' walking off, how far did Naruto intend on taking this?

"Sakura!"

Sakura's grin dropped. Turning around, she saw Naruto running towards her, an urgent look on his face. He reached her and stopped, hands on knees and panting.

"Sorry- ha, I'm late." he said, "I was on my way when I bumped into Ero-Sennin. He wants me to go with him on this mission he has."

Sakura stared at him blankly. After a few seconds, she glanced back. Asuma was still walking away.

"So that wasn't a prank?" Sakura thought aloud, sweat dropping. Then Naruto's words caught up with her and she whipped her head back round, "Wait a minute, Jiraiya wants you to go on a mission with him?!"

"Yeah, he says he has to look for someone, and he wants to bring me along." Naruto confirmed, his breathing returning to normal.

"Awww!" Sakura complained, "I thought we'd get a little time off before missions would start up again!"

"Yeah, but thing is, there hasn't been any Genin teams to do the D-ranks lately, so they've been piling up." Naruto replied, sharing her sentiment.

"So when are you leaving?" Sakura asked, feeling disappointed.

"First thing tomorrow."

"Oh… well in that case." Sakura said, grabbing his arm again, "Why don't we take Zenko and Yako out to the forest?"

"I pity the poor rabbits that'll be there when Yako shows up." Naruto sighed, before grinning, "Sure, all right!"

The two of them ran off, giggling madly. They passed Yamanaka flowers, were Ino's expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

* * * * *

_Thud… thud… thud… thud._

"Is that you old man?" Orochimaru asked, smirking to himself. Kabuto looked up at the doorway, his entire body tense. The door opened, a shadowy figure stepping inside.

"So this is where you're hiding." the figure said, in a voice that suggested age, "This place is filth, I always thought you to have higher standards than this."

"I'm sorry it displeases you." Orochimaru replied.

"I'm sure it does." the figure said. He was fully aware of Orochimaru's mannerisms, he wasn't about to fall under false sincerities.

"So how was the funeral?" Orochimaru asked, his charm wasted on this man.

"Detestable. A Hokage should receive greater honours than a simple memorial."

"Indeed." Orochimaru agreed, "I assume that your coming here is more than a social call?"

"Of course it is. The damage you did to the village will cause disorder, do you realise how much work is to be done to repair this?"

"I hope you don't expect me to feel guilty?"

The figure narrowed his eyes.

In your weakened state, it would be so simple to kill you." he said.

"It is ill advised to threaten Orochimaru-sama in my presence." Kabuto said, daringly. The figure glanced at him, and Kabuto immediately fell silent.

"I ought to whip impudent little Shinobi like you." the figure growled. He then looked back to Orochimaru, distaste evident on his face, "Jiraiya has taken Uzumaki Naruto to seek out Tsunade. It should be an opportune moment to take him."

"Jiraiya seeks dear Tsunade as well?" Orochimaru asked, "Oh my, this could become a touching reunion. But of course, that would only be half an opportunity exploited. As you know, there is another in Konoha that we need."

"That person is unnecessary. We have more than enough viable subjects to continue."

"Is it because of that persons lack of a Biju?" Orochimaru asked, sneering, "That doesn't make that person obsolete, we still need all of it."

"Whatever you decide, do not jeopardise the mission!" the figure barked turning and leaving.

"I'll do as I can… ss_sensei_." Orochimaru said, emphasizing the 's'. The figure stopped for a second, before closing the door behind him.


	27. Dangerous misinterpretations

This one's a little fast paced, or maybe I just typed it fast, I dunno. I actually got a bit of a headache as I tired to figure out where to go with this, there were so many possibilities. But then again, there's only one acceptable one, but you won't find out till next chapter! Half the stuff in this chapter is completely spontaneous, I'll have to tread carefully to avoid stepping away from the main plot. No one came forth with the easter egg, so I guess i'll have to reveal it. Kisame made the same joke in Gaara's Dyabreak. Na-ha! Now you're wondering in wwhat possible way would Kisame be making jokes with Gaara? Man I sound pathetic, but it's kinda annoying when the story I like better hasn't even recieved a tenth of the attention this one has. Ah well, shit happens.

Disclaimer: I'm also making short comics, I already have two made, just waiting for the opportunity to upload them.

* * *

**Dangerous misinterpretations**

"You have everything you need?" Jiraiya asked, glancing back at Naruto.

"Yep!" Naruto replied, lifting his satchel, "Let's do this!"

Jiraiya smirked before he began walking, heading out of the main gates. Naruto allowed himself one last look at the village, before running after Jiraiya. He'd left Zenko and Yako with Sasuke, who'd said he'd take care of them while he was gone. Naruto grinned at Kotetsu and Izumo, who'd once again been placed on guard duty. The two grinned back at him, they remembered his match against Neji and were fairly impressed.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, so who are we looking for?" Naruto asked, having caught up with Jiraiya.

"She's a medic-nin, and a damn good one." Jiraiya replied, "She's just what the village needs right now."

"A medic-nin?" Naruto repeated, "Hey, do you think she could help out Lee?"

"You mean Maito Gai's pupil?" Jiraiya asked, "I can't tell, I know almost nothing of medical Jutsu. However this woman happens to be renowned as the greatest medic-nin alive, so if anyone can do it, she can do it better."

"Really?" Naruto asked, hopefully. Jiraiya nodded and Naruto grinned. Now there was some motivation for finding this woman.

By now Konoha was fading away in the distance, Naruto didn't have to look back to feel it. But there was something else he felt too. Sniffing the air, he couldn't help but sense something strange.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Jiraiya said, misinterpreting Naruto's action.

"Huh? Oh, it's not that." Naruto replied, "This is only the second time I've left the village, it's still strange."

"Oh, right." Jiraiya said, relaxing slightly, "I heard about that mission of yours, The Land of Waves."

"what about it?" Naruto asked, looking up at Jiraiya.

"You told Kakashi that Zabuza gave you his sword as a gift." Jiraiya replied, "How exactly did that happen? The seven swordsmen value their blades as much as their own lives. Why did he give it to you?"

"I didn't really get it either." Naruto lied, "I overheard him saying something about the two of us being alike, said demons need to look out for one another."

Jiraiya frowned at Naruto for a moment, before shrugging. It was almost believable, he knew of Zabuza's demon reference, but it didn't seem like enough of a reason to hand over something like the Decapitating Carving Knife.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, are you gonna teach me a new Jutsu?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I might." Jiraiya replied, giving a slight grin, "Long as you don't get on my nerves."

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, "What is it? What are you gonna teach me?"

"I've got an idea, but I'll tell you about it later." Jiraiya replied, "First thing we need to do is check the nearest village, see if there's any information on the woman we're looking for."

Naruto nodded. For some reason he felt a little more excited than usual. Maybe it was because most of the Jutsu he knew were taught to him by the Kyubi, all of which utilized his demonic chakra. But because they used his chakra, he had to be careful with them. But this Jutsu would probably use his own chakra, so he could use it any time without worry!

"Hey, is it the Hiraishin no Jutsu?" he asked. Jiraiya frowned at him.

"How do you-" he began, "Right, Sarutobi-sensei must have told you about it."

"Huh? Hey, why did you call the old man your sensei?" Naruto asked, "He isn't around."

"But he's still my sensei." Jiraiya replied, giving Naruto a bemused frown, "I take it that means you don't refer to Kakashi or myself as your sensei's when we're not around?"

"Well, yeah with Kakashi." Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head, "But I just call you Ero-Sennin to everyone."

"…Great." Jiraiya sighed.

* * * * *

After Naruto left, Sakura realised that she was quite lonely. Ino was busy in her job, and Sakura felt a little awkward about her so called 'prank'. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen and without Naruto, they probably wouldn't be going on missions anyway. So now she was left wandering the streets, left to her thoughts.

"_With out Naruto, this place is kind of dull." _she thought, _"Maybe I should have asked to go with him. Would Jiraiya have minded?"_

She let out a sigh. Her life must be really be pathetic if the only time she had fun was when she was with the one guy who was always having fun. How did Naruto do it? He managed to turn just about everything into a game, even training. She started to look up to the sky when she paused halfway, spotting a box walking towards her.

"Huh?"

As the box drew nearer, she realized it was in fact a guy carrying a box, something she really should have figured out from the start. She moved out of the way to let the guy pass, when she realised it wasn't just any guy.

"Sasuke?" she said, surprised. Sasuke looked at her, a touch of sweat on his forehead.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura replied, slightly bewildered, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Just moving some stuff from the complex to my apartment."

"I'm not sure Naruto would be too happy to hear you've been back there." Sakura said, grinning to show she wasn't serious.

"Since when did Naruto become my boss?" Sasuke asked, a look of annoyance on his face. But he relaxed a moment later, "It's just stuff I can't afford to replace or risk getting stolen."

"Oh! Well, can I give you a hand?"

"Nah, I don't want to trouble you."

"Believe me, it's no trouble." Sakura replied, "I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Oh? Well in that case." Sasuke said, smirking, "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Sakura chirped, following Sasuke to his apartment. She'd already learned that he'd moved next door, she thought it strange, just like Naruto did. They walked inside, where Sakura was surprised to see the apartment well decorated.

"The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu really comes in handy." Sasuke said, answering her unasked question, "No wonder Naruto uses it all the time."

He put the box down in the spare room, where there were already a few boxes.

"How long have you been doing this?" Sakura asked, cocking a brow.

"Eh, sleep is for people with nothing better to do." Sasuke replied, shrugging. Sakura's mind wandered to Gaara, she had a funny feeling he'd have something to say about that. She wandered around Sasuke's apartment, walking into his room. She noticed that this place had also been decorated, and of course was painted dark blue. Sasuke had a bed, a bookcase, a desk and even a notice board in here. It even had that lived in look, the bed was made, but it looked like it'd been sat on at some point. Sheets of paper were strewn across the desk a small lamp casting a faint orange glow onto them. She looked through the bookcase, most of them were ninja manuals and the likes. It looked like the books had been put in alphabetical order, but already some were misplaced. Even the notice board was used untidily, to do lists, shopping lists… drawings…

"I didn't know you made drawings!" Sakura called out, smiling to herself.

"I'm not five, they're sketches!" Sasuke replied form the spare room.

"I gotta say I'm surprised." Sakura said, looking around some more, "I always figured you to be kind of obsessive compulsive when it came to your room, seeing as you're so serious about training."

"How often do you picture my room?" Sasuke asked in reply, leaning against his doorframe.

"Oh! Ah- I don't!" Sakura said hurriedly, "At least, I never went in depth with it or anything!"

"Yeah, just enough to figure me as anally retentive."

Sakura felt her face redden slightly. Sasuke smirked, letting her know he was just kidding.

"I usually keep my room fairly tidy." he said, "I've just been busy lately."

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Sakura smiled, thinking about the mess in her own room. She wandered over to the window, looking outside. The streets were busy today, crowded with figures coming in all directions. In fact, the only people who didn't seem to have a destination were two people in sedge hats who were also wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Those two look pretty strange." Sakura said, a bemused look on her face.

"What people?" Sasuke asked, joining her at the window. She didn't need to answer, he spotted them immediately. Sakura noticed him frown, and gave the figures another look, but they were walking away, towards the main gates.

"Do you recognize them?" she asked.

"No, but they were looking this way." Sasuke replied.

* * * * *

Naruto and Jiraiya stopped outside a shrine for a moment, taking a break as Jiraiya took out a small lunch. He tossed a wrapped sandwich over his shoulder, which Naruto caught easily, grinning like an idiot. He had been waiting all day for another mention of the Jutsu Jiraiya was going to teach him, but so far had received none. All he knew was that it wasn't the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but he was in the right ballpark. He dropped onto the grass and bit into his sandwich, without the slightest clue what was in it, even after tasting. It wasn't bad, it was some sort of spread, had a savoury taste.

"What's in this stuff?" he asked, thickly.

"What, peanut butter?" Jiraiya replied, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow, "Ramen really is the only thing you eat, isn't it?"

"When I've got the choice!"

Jiraiya sighed, swallowing his mouthful. He put his half eaten sandwich down and looked up into the sky, wondering if it was going to rain at some point.

"Ero-Sennin, do you know this woman we're looking for?" Naruto asked, wolfing down his own sandwich.

"Yeah, she was my old team mate." Jiraiya replied, taking Naruto by surprise, "But do me a favour, don't talk to her about the past."

"Uh, ok." Naruto said, brow raised.

"Her name's Tsunade." Jiraiya continued, "She was in the same team as Orochimaru and myself. I guess you could say she was the nearest to normal, despite her wicked temper."

"She's got a bad temper?" Naruto asked.

"Ha ha, she's the only person who's ever come close to killing me." Jiraiya chuckled, "Brute strength and dazzling beauty, she's probably the most dangerous woman alive."

Jiraiya finished his lunch, then got back to his feet.

"Anyway, we should be going." he said, picking up his satchel, "There's a village up ahead and I want to ask around before it gets too late."

"I'm right behind ya!" Naruto replied, slinging his own bag over his shoulder. He slid down the hill after Jiraiya, getting dirt all over the back of his trousers, before walking beside Jiraiya.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin? If this Tsunade lady was in your team, why isn't she still in Konoha?"

"She left a long time ago." Jiraiya replied, "It's a sad story, I won't depress you with it, but let's just say it won't be easy to convince her to return."

"She left the village? So she's a missing-nin?"

"Technically, yes." Jiraiya answered, "But Sarutobi-sensei made special arrangements so she wouldn't be hunted down. He knew there was no chance of her betraying Konoha's secrets, even if she no longer considers herself a Konoha nin."

"Can we trust her?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a raised brow. What he had just asked was a very serious thing, not just a curiosity, but doubt.

"I don't see any reason not to." he said, "Worst case scenario is she refuses. Well, worst case is she refuses, we try again and she beats the crap out of us."

Naruto frowned to himself, but didn't offer any argument. He was getting a seriously bad feeling.

* * * * *

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked, "You mean literally _in this room_?"

"Not even that." Sasuke replied, frowning, "From what I could see, they were looking next door, into Naruto's apartment. But then when I came to the window, I felt their eyes on me."

Sasuke turned around and headed for the door.

"I gotta find Kakashi." he said, grabbing his keys.

"Wait, what if they're form Suna?" Sakura asked, "Maybe they're looking for Gaara?"

"Suna probably have sent someone for him." Sasuke agreed, "But they wouldn't be looking here. Besides, one of them had a giant sword. I think it's one of the seven swordsmen."

"How can you be sure?" Sakura asked, "Just because he had a large weapon doesn't mean he's from Kirigakure."

"Maybe so, but the fact that he's wielding something that big means he intends to use it. If someone like him is looking at Naruto's apartment, I think Kakashi ought to know."

With that, Sasuke ran out, leaving Sakura on her own. She sighed, then headed for the door herself, reaching out for the handle. She twisted it, but it didn't budge.

"_Oh man!" _Sakura thought, _"He forgot to let me out first!"_

She turned around and decided to try the windows, but they were all locked. Fantastic. Sasuke was running off somewhere and she was stuck in his apartment. She didn't want to break his windows or anything, so she decided the best thing to do was wait until he came back. She walked back into his bedroom and slumped down on the chair at his desk, her head hanging over the back. She seriously doubted there was anything of Sasuke's around that could entertain her while she was here. If she could at least be next door, Zenko and Yako were there. She smiled weakly as she heard a faint bark, it was probably Zenko scolding Yako.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking down at the desk. She glanced between the papers strewn around, hoping she wasn't being intrusive. This hope was slowly forgotten however, as a frown formed on her brow. She reached out and touched the sheet of paper at the top of the mess, moving it along the desk so it was directly under the lamp.

The closer she scanned it, the wider her eyes became. What lay before her were layouts of the Uchiha compound. The one she was holding was of the central building, the old Konoha police headquarters. On it several points had been highlighted in ink, certain areas circled, including basements and even subbasements. She looked it over again, starting with the first hand drawn circle. From what she could see, the circles were highlighting blank spaces on the walls of certain floors, one on the first and second floors, two in the subbasements. Upon closer inspection, Sakura realised that there were no signs of an entrance to the subbasements, were these highlighted points secret doorways? What was in those rooms that Sasuke was so interested in?

Sakura reached out for another paper, hoping to find further clues. But her arm hit something that rolled off the desk and landed on the floor with a dull _thud_. Looking down, she found that she'd knocked over a scroll which rolled across the floor, the paper unfurling. She bent down to pick it up, but a strange phrase caught her eye.

_Mangekyou Sharingan._

* * * * *

"We'll rest here for the night." Jiraiya said, slowing his pace.

"What, we're stopping already?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, first we'll check into a hotel, then I'm gonna check out the bars. If Tsunade's been here, the barkeeps will know."

"_Great." _Naruto thought, _"So now we're looking for a 50 year old, ill tempered alcoholic. What's next?"_

"If nothing turns up there, I'll ask around the gambling dens." Jiraiya continued.

"Fantastic." Naruto muttered, too quietly for Jiraiya to hear. They wandered through the streets as Jiraiya tried to decide what inn to use. He seemed deep in thought, like he was choosing carefully. Eventually he settled for one near the centre of town, Jiraiya turned in sharply, taking Naruto by surprise. They both walked up to the main desk, where a young woman smiled at them.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"We'd like a room for the night." Jiraiya replied, "My student and I are passing through."

"Oh how very nice." the woman said, opening a register, "We have several rooms open, do you have any preferences?"

"I'll just take one that overlooks the street thanks."

"Very well sir." the woman said, turning the register so he could sign it. He did that, then she handed him a key, which he passed onto Naruto.

"Go up to the room start focusing your chakra." he said, "This training's going to need some warming up."

"Ok!" Naruto replied, excitedly. This must mean that they would start training soon! He turned and ran up the stairs to the room, leaving Jiraiya to his own devices.

* * * * *

Sasuke walked up the hallway to Kakashi's apartment, frowning slightly as he noticed his sensei's door was open. He stood at the side for a moment, before walking in, immediately noticing that there were three Jonin more than was usual in here: Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. Kakashi lay in his bed, his obscured face revealing nothing.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, "Why are you all here, while Kakashi is in bed?"

But before he could answer, he heard someone running up the hallway. He barely managed to move out the way before the door burst open, a Chunin gripping its handle tightly.

"Is it true?!" the Chunin asked, "Uchiha Itachi returned to Konoha? And he's looking for Uzumaki Naruto?!"

There was silence as the three Jonin glared at the Chunin. Sasuke stared at the loudmouth, eyes widening in anger. He shoved the man out of the way, running down the hallway.

"Baka." Gai spat out.

Sasuke burst out onto the street. He needed to find Naruto. Didn't Sakura say he was going out on a mission? Shit! Did he lock Sakura in his apartment when he left?

He shook his head, then ran as fast as he could back to his apartment, flying through the streets. When he reached a busy street, he bounced off a market stall and ran across the roof tops. He could see the apartments up ahead, he increased his pace until he could leap clean off this rooftop and land on his floor. He ran to his door and unlocked it, bursting in.

"Sakura!" he cried, running into his room. He looked around, but couldn't see her. He then spotted his window, it had been smashed from the inside. Was she really that desperate to leave? Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he whipped his head to his desk. The papers had been moved and… the scroll was missing!

"_God damn it!" _Sasuke cursed, _"Things just keep getting worse! Now how do I find-"_

He didn't even finish his thought as he ran out of his apartment and stopped at Naruto's. fumbling in his pockets, he pulled out the spare key he was yet to return to Naruto and unlocked the door, rushing inside. Zenko and Yako appeared at the doorway of Naruto's room, looking up at him with cocked heads.

"Naruto's in danger!" Sasuke said, urgently. He was well aware that they understood, they immediately ran past him, heading for the stairs. He quickly locked the door again and chased after them, they were surprisingly fast for their size. They picked up Naruto's trail immediately and ran to the main gates, determination etched on their small faces.

* * * * *

Naruto sat in the room with several Kage Bunshin, all of them focusing their chakra. Naruto had eaten a couple of the instant ramen he'd packed, the empty tubs sitting on the bedside cabinet. Jiraiya had been gone for a while, Naruto wondered if that meant he hadn't found anything on Tsunade yet. He decided it wasn't worth thinking about, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Instead, he ended his Jutsu, all the Kage Bunshins disappearing. He then lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, a look of concentration on his face. When he opened them again, he was in the Kyubi's prison.

"Naruto, it's been a while since you've come down here." the Kyubi said, smiling at him through the bars of his cage.

"Sorry, but you know how it's been." Naruto replied, walking through the bars. He leant against one of the metal poles and slid down it, sitting on the ground. The water didn't affect him, it never did.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, not making eye contact.

"About you no longer wishing to pursue Madara? Of course, I was angry at the time. But I understand that it wasn't your burden. However, you now know you must end him, he is a threat to everything you hold dear."

"Yeah."

The Kyubi looked at Naruto, a slightly saddened look in his eyes. The glow then returned as he lay down on the floor, as close to eye level as he could ever get with Naruto.

"Tell me about Sakura." he said, smiling. Naruto smiled as well, his dad always knew how to cheer him up.

"we've been having a lot of fun." he said, "She's got that innocent look about her, it's soft, and warm."

The Kyubi chuckled, sending ripples through the water.

"She sounds just like your mother." he said, looking sad despite his smile.

"How come you never talk about her?" Naruto asked. The Kyubi didn't answer immediately, it almost seemed like he wasn't going to.

"Your mother was a person that appears only once in a generation." he answered, "She was the kind of person who could love anyone and was loved by everyone. There wasn't a single person who could honestly say they disliked her. Her beauty was of all three, mind, body and soul. The greatest kind of beauty."

Naruto rested his head against the bar, smiling. It kind of annoyed him, this was the same story the Kyubi told him every time, just rephrased. But the look in the giant fox's eyes, Naruto wasn't about to complain, it would be too cruel.

"I gotta ask you something." Naruto said.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait." the Kyubi said, giving him a look that Naruto couldn't understand.

"Why?" Naruto asked, but he was already gone, returned to the world outside his seal. He sat up, shaking his head slightly. It was always weird to go from an upright position to lying down, it seriously unbalanced him.

_Knock knock knock._

Naruto looked up at the door. Surely he hadn't been unconscious for too long?

He shook his head and got to his feet.

"You done looking already?" he asked, "Did you find anything?"

The door knocked again, this time a little more rapidly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Naruto said, fishing out for the room key and unlocking the door. He opened it, staring in shock at the person on the other side.

"Sasuke?"


	28. Great and terrible truths

Phew! Well, this one got my heart racing a little. I seem to have a habit of doing things like this, you'll probably guess what i'm getting at. There's also something in here i didn't intend to reveal until the very last chapter, but this was a perfect opportunity i couldn't pass up on. I'm worried I might be revealing too much, or causing great confusion. If you figure it out, I already know the biggest issue. that obvious question will be answered, but no immeditely, you'll have to wait for that!

**Disclaimer: dnegel a e'ruoy ,siht daer nac uoy fi**

**

* * *

**

**Great and terrible truths**

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, a bewildered look on his face.

"Naruto." Sasuke replied, pushing his way into the room. Zenko and Yako ran in after him, barking happily at Naruto. Sasuke immediately headed to the window, looking out it and into the streets. He stared for a few seconds, before turning back, a deadly serious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, still shocked.

"We need to get you out of here." Sasuke said, ignoring his question, "Where's Jiraiya?"

"He's out."

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded, growing impatient.

"Two guys were outside the apartment." Sasuke replied, "They were looking up into your apartment. I went to tell Kakashi about it, but he was unconscious."

"Unconscious?" Naruto repeated, eyes widening further, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I overheard something." Sasuke answered, a strained look on his face, "Itachi's looking for you. I think he was one of the guys outside the apartment."

Naruto's expression hardened, his eyes fixed on Sasuke's.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" he demanded, a dangerous tone in his voice. Sasuke met his gaze equally, not fazed by Naruto's change in attitude.

"I told you, I'm getting you out of here." he said, "This isn't about revenge."

Naruto clenched his teeth, putting his hand on the wall.

"You shouldn't have come here." he said, unable to look at Sasuke any longer.

"Well it just so happens I fully intend on leaving immediately, now move!" Sasuke replied, his brow creasing. Naruto frowned, looking up at Sasuke again.

"You're serious about this." he said, disbelief and surprise in his voice, "You're not here because of Itachi?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?!" Sasuke answered irritably. He strode towards Naruto and grabbed his arm, pulling him out into the hallway.

"Woah there!" Jiraiya exclaimed, as the two of them nearly crashed into him.

"You're Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I take it you're Uchiha Sasuke?"

"We need to get Naruto out of here. Uchiha Itachi and another is coming this way for him."

Jiraiya frowned at him, a slight sceptical look on his face.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I overheard it ok?!" Sasuke replied, even more irritably than before.

"Right." Jiraiya said, ignoring Sasuke's attitude. His eyes went out of focus for a couple of seconds, as if he was concentrating on something, "I don't sense any strong chakra presences nearby. If he's here, then he's masking his chakra impressively."

"You don't put anything out of mind when it comes to Itachi." Sasuke replied, "He's good at masking the truth."

"That doesn't just apply to Itachi." Jiraiya said, gesturing for them to return to the room, "It's a basic rule to all Shinobi."

"Yeah, but Itachi's all the more skilled at it." Sasuke replied, as Jiraiya locked the door.

"I know he is." Jiraiya said, turning to them, "I guess I should fill the two of you in."

"Fill us in?" Naruto repeated, "On what?"

"You know about his condition?" Jiraiya asked, looking at Sasuke.

"If you mean the Kyubi, yeah." Sasuke answered, sitting on one of the beds.

"All right then, I guess it's safe to tell both of you." Jiraiya said, leaning against the door, "There's an organization of ninja that seek the power of the Biju. They call themselves 'Akatsuki'. That group is composed of S-rank missing-nin form all over. Uchiha Itachi is one of them."

Naruto and Sasuke's expressions were mirrors of each other, both frowning deeply.

"Not much is known about Akatsuki." Jiraiya continued, "But for the moment, what I do know is that they work in two man cells. The person you saw Itachi with is most likely his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame."

It took every ounce of willpower to keep Naruto from reacting at that name. but inside, he had frozen stiff.

"_If you want your answers, find Hoshigaki Kisame."_

Weren't those Zabuza's words? If Itachi really was here with that person…

"And you were half right, Kisame _was _one of the seven swordsmen." Jiraiya finished, "But now that he's in Akatsuki, and partnered with Itachi no less, it would be dangerous if the two of them came for Naruto while he was alone. Which is the very reason he has been put into my care."

"You think you can stop Itachi?" Sasuke asked, leaning forward.

"Stop him?" Jiraiya repeated, barely able to supress a grin, "I think you're underestimating my skill. May I remind you that I am one of the three Sannin? Itachi has nowhere near the strength to defeat me, I'd be surprised if he could do any damage at all."

"I don't think I'm the one doing the underestimating." Sasuke muttered.

"Hm? What's that?" Jiraiya asked. But he didn't wait for an answer, "Anyway, there isn't anything you can do here. You'd be better off returning to Konoha."

Sasuke looked reluctant, but didn't argue.

"Fine." he said, standing, "Just watch out for him. I don't want him getting captured when I could have done something to stop it."

"You should have a little more faith in people." Jiraiya replied, watching Sasuke as he headed to the window. Naruto watched as well, grinning reassuringly as Sasuke glanced at him. It didn't seem to have an effect however, as Sasuke still had the same uncertain look as he opened the window and leapt out of it, Zenko and Yako close behind, and disappeared into the streets.

"Impulsive guy, isn't he?" Jiraiya asked, "But at least his heart seems to be in the right place."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm going out." he said, heading for the window himself.

"Now hold on a minute." Jiraiya said, raising his hand to stop him, "You aren't at all concerned that two incredibly powerful Shinobi may be trying to capture you?"

"Why would I be?" Naruto asked, looking back blankly. Jiraiya sighed, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small case.

"Give me a second." he said, opening the case. Inside was a brush, ink and some small sheets of paper. Jiraiya dipped his brush in the ink and with a flourish, scribbled something onto the paper, "Put this on your chest. If your heartbeat drops to a certain level, I'll know and be able to find you."

He handed the seal paper over to Naruto, who looked it over, before shrugging and stuffing it down his shirt, pressing it against his chest. When he was sure it was secure, he gave Jiraiya a mock salute before leaping out of the window.

He landed in the streets, frightening some of the civilians nearby. He then placed his hands behind his head and walked off to his left, rather aimlessly. He wandered through to the end of the street, before deciding to cut into an alley. As soon as he was out of sight, he broke into a run, sprinting in the dark side street.

"If I hurry, I can still catch him!" he thought, vaulting over a group of trash cans.

"_Be careful, there's no telling how he'll react."_

Naruto nodded in agreement, kicking off the wall to his left and jumping up to the rooftops, where he could head in a more straightforward direction.

"_Which way?" _Naruto asked.

"_The west exit is closest."_

A quick glance at the sun and Naruto changed direction, heading further to his left. He could see the exit up ahead, it wasn't a gate like Konoha, but simply where the buildings ended. He leapt off the final rooftop and landed on grass, glancing up ahead in case he could see him. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight, so Naruto ran as fast as he could. It was obvious to him that Jiraiya's seal would also alert him if Naruto left a certain radius, so he had to make sure he caught up before he met that limit. Although from what he could work out in his head, the amount of chakra he sensed in the seal would allow him to go about a kilometre and a half further before he would be forced to stop.

Naruto ran into the woods that stood alongside the road. The view had been clear straight to the horizon, so the forest was the only possibility. As he ran, he counted the distance in his head, praying he wouldn't screw his numbers up. Unfortunately, due to his lack of focus, he failed to see the hand grab him from behind.

"What the-?!" he exclaimed, as he was hauled into the air.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice said, "Could this be the Kyubi Jinchuriki seeking us out Itachi-san?"

"Put him down Kisame-san, you know our orders."

"Kisame?" Naruto repeated, trying to twist around. The same voice chuckled, before Naruto was dropped on his backside. He quickly leapt to his feet, spun round, and immediately recoiled from shock.

Hoshigaki Kisame was a monster. He was very tall, with spiky deep blue hair held in place with a slashed Kiri headband. But it wasn't this that shocked Naruto. Kisame's face was a pale blue, with strange markings on his cheeks not unlike Naruto's. his teeth were filed to points, giving his grin a terrifying gleam to it. Naruto also spotted the hilt of a sword sticking out form behind him, making him fully certain that this really was Kisame. The man standing next to him wore the same outfit. A black cloak with red clouds, and a sedge hat. He couldn't see this mans face, but Naruto knew this was Itachi.

"Why have you come after us?" Itachi asked directly, "I assume you know who we are."

"Yeah, and then some." Naruto replied, uncertain as to how he should act, "I wanna ask you two something."

Kisame glanced at Itachi with a raised brow. Itachi met the gaze, but showed no other reaction.

"If it's something we know, and that you cannot find throughout other methods, then it should be obvious that we would not answer." Itachi said, monotonously.

"Look, I don't give a damn about Akatsuki." Naruto said angrily, "I wanna know about the Sandaime Mizukage."

These words surprised Kisame even further, his grin widening. Itachi continued to stare at Naruto, but not even he could hide the look in his eyes, the look Naruto immediately picked up on, but decided to put off mentioning for now.

"And why should I tell you that?" Kisame asked, letting out a faint chuckle. Naruto didn't reply, instead he reached into his pouch. He had to hand it to them, Itachi and Kisame must both be incredibly strong, as neither of them so much as tensed at his movement. He pulled a scroll out from the pouch, unfurling it before them. Even now, neither reacted, Kisame even had an amused look in his eyes. Naruto touched the seal, and a large puff of smoke appeared, completely obscuring him. When the smoke dissipated, Naruto stood straight, the Decapitating Carving knife embedded in the ground beside him. If Naruto had expected to see anger or sadness in Kisame's eyes, he was disappointed. The only thing that changed was that Kisame's amusement became more… settled. This guy really was a monster.

"So the rumours are true." he said, grin maintained, "Dear old Zabuza is dead. That's a shame, he certainly had… potential."

He reached out and put his hand on the hilt of the sword, plucking it out of the ground as if it was weightless. He swung it around a few times in the air, an almost playful look on his face. He then rested the flat side of the blade on his shoulder, a pleased look on his face.

"It doesn't compare to Samehada," he said, more to himself than anyone else, "But it feels good to have it in my possession. Maybe I'll collect the others, it's been quite a while since I've seen my old comrades."

Naruto _really _didn't like this guy. But he had information he needed to know.

"So we got a deal?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kisame replied, shrugging, "So what is it you want to know? His identity? His abilities?"

"I already know who he is." Naruto said, unable to restrain himself from glancing at Itachi. He regretted it, because now Itachi knew what he knew, "What I wanna know is what he was like, how he treated the people of Kirigakure."

Naruto didn't miss the fainted tint of annoyance in Kisame's expression at the mention of Kirigakure, but it was overshadowed by the swordsman's evident confusion.

"You wish to know how he was as a Mizukage you mean?" he said, with a look of concentration. Naruto nodded, "Very well then, I can't imagine that information being put to use against us, can you Itachi-san?"

"…No." Itachi replied, after a brief pause.

"Alright then." Kisame said thoughtfully, "I suppose the best way to describe him is that he always seemed _driven. _one of the things I always favoured about him was the sheer amount of killer intent holed up inside him, with no apparent direction. He appeared to have a strong hatred that instead of releasing, he kept close to his heart.

"There were many things about that man that made him unopposed among the other higher ups of Kiri. For one thing, he always seemed to know exactly what you were thinking, he had an intuitiveness I had never seen before. He also had a way of making his strength known, without being threatening in any way. The only fault I could see was that look of betrayal in his eyes."

"Betrayal?" Naruto repeated. He had accepted the other stuff easily, but he didn't like where it was going now.

"He was betrayed by his own clan, stabbed in the back when he had only their best interests at heart." Kisame continued, his grin spreading further, "But the had no intention of remaining loyal to him, they were much too comfortable with their way of living. Even I could see that pain in his eyes, the pain that remained until the day he disappeared."

"He disappeared?"

"Indeed. The last time anyone saw him, he had said he was heading for Uzu no Kuni. Soon after, that place disappeared, himself along with it."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, a strange feeling of adrenaline rising in his gut.

"I mean that when our ANBU went to find him, the village was burned to cinders, not a single hut remaining."

Naruto frowned, but felt himself relax. This was good, any pity he might have felt for Madara having been betrayed was gone now. He could hate him once more.

"_Uzu no Kuni." _he thought, _"That's where mom was born. If Madara destroyed that place, he was probably looking for her."_

"Kisame-san, please go on ahead." Itachi said, "Our orders were to not capture him, but I shall take this opportunity to interrogate him."

"Is that necessary, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, not out of concern for Naruto, but that he didn't want to have to wait up for Itachi later.

"He took a considerable risk in seeking us out." Itachi replied, "I must make sure his request is in no way linked to Akatsuki's goals."

"Very well then." Kisame said, turning away, "Just make sure not to pressure him too hard. We wouldn't want him to become brain dead before we rip the demon out of his body."

Itachi didn't reply. Kisame smirked before walking away, removing the handle of Zabuza's sword and twirling it in his fingers.

For a while, nothing else happened. Naruto and Itachi watched as Kisame left. Then, when he was far enough away, Itachi looked past Naruto.

"I think you should come out now." he said. Naruto whipped his head around, he hadn't noticed a presence behind him.

Sasuke stepped out form behind a tree, glaring.

"Itachi." he growled, not even seeing Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"It's been a long time, little brother." Itachi said, removing his sedge hat.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked darkly, "I saw you only a few hours ago, looking into Naruto's apartment."

"So that was you." Itachi replied, "And that girl that was with you?"

"My team mate."

"Ah."

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to settle things, once and for all." Sasuke replied, without taking his eyes off Itachi. He walked forward, Naruto had to step out of his way.

"You are nowhere near strong enough to face me." Itachi said, "I have no interest in fighting you right now."

Sasuke stopped, inches away from Itachi.

"Neither do I." he said. Itachi's brow rose a fraction of a centimetre, Naruto just looked even more shocked.

"You don't?" Itachi asked, "Then I take it you have come because you want to feel even more hatred?"

"No." Sasuke replied, looking Itachi in the eye, "I want the truth."

This time Itachi's brow creased, but a fraction, the most clear of a frown he would give.

"Did you even find the scroll?" he asked.

"Didn't have to. I found a copy."

Somehow, Itachi's face grew even more serious.

"What?" he asked, all sense of formality gone.

"I found the subbasement at HQ." Sasuke replied, "I take it you didn't."

"It wasn't important."

"The hell it wasn't. Inside, I found a copy of that scroll, and other files."

Itachi stared at Sasuke, a slightly threatened look in his eyes.

"I know that father was planning to revolt against Konoha." Sasuke said, ignoring Itachi's surprise, "Luckily, that moment of clarity made me realise the truth. You were an ANBU captain, under orders from the Hokage, weren't you?"

Itachi's face calmed a little, as if he was back on even ground.

"That is a lot to presume." he said, "Fathers revolt and my timing were merely a coincidence."

"Bullshit." Sasuke growled, "You'd be surprised at how easy it is to break into the archives when the Hokage's dead."

Naruto noted the look of anguish on Itachi's face, however well hidden it may be.

"Sasuke, do not hate Konoha for what it did to our clan." Itachi said, dropping his façade, "I did what I did in the hope you would hate me instead."

"Well you failed." Sasuke replied, "I no longer hate you. The object of my hatred is father."

There was a stunned silence as both Naruto and Itachi took in Sasuke's words.

"You got careless Itachi." Sasuke continued, "If you wanted to remain the object of my hatred, then the subbasement would have been the most important place to investigate. Do you have no idea why there was a copy of that scroll there?"

Itachi searched Sasuke's face for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"Are you saying…?"

"Father intended to lead a brigade of the Uchiha's strongest, and slaughter the weakest so they could attain Mangekyou."

Itachi's face froze from shock. He continued to stare into Sasuke's eyes, both disbelieving, yet knowing at the same time.

"One way or another, innocent people would have died." Sasuke continued, "At least this way, the corrupt ones perished as well."

"What will you do, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He looked at his little brother as if he barely knew him, but cared deeply about him at the same time.

"I'm going to rebuild the Uchiha." Sasuke replied, confidently, "I'll learn form the mistakes father made, and change what it means to be Uchiha."

Naruto noticed the look of sadness in Itachi's eyes as he looked at his younger brother.

"Sasuke, the Uchiha are doomed to the same fate." he said, "We all inevitably succumb to the hatred buried deep within."

"If hatred is a part of us, then I'll spend my life in search for it, and when I find it, I'll destroy it." Sasuke replied, "My hatred will destroy itself, but I won't let it take me down as well."

Sasuke stopped there, awaiting Itachi's reply. The two brothers stared at each other for several moments, before Itachi nodded.

"Maybe you can do it." he said, "I would like nothing better."

Sasuke hesitated, as if he were about to say more. Naruto took a step closer, Sasuke noticed and looked at him. Naruto gave him a reassuring nod. Sasuke searched his face for a moment, before looking back to Itachi.

"I still need to know." he said, "Why it had to be you."

"It was asked of me because I was the only one both sides trusted." Itachi replied, "But my loyalties belonged to Konoha, I had no doubt about that. But that doesn't excuse my betrayal. I had hoped that you would take your revenge on me, so that I would finally get what I felt- feel, I deserve."

"But that doesn't explain why you joined Akatsuki." Sasuke said, "Have your feelings toward Konoha changed?"

Itachi sighed, shaking his head.

"Sasuke, you have in these past few minutes brought everything I have worked for to pieces." he said, "And even now, your own perceptiveness puts me under pressure… joining Akatsuki was also under my orders."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, taking a step back. Sasuke, however, seemed less surprised.

"You're Jiraiya's informant?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled again, "You're working for Ero-Sennin?!"

"Secretly." Itachi stressed, "Not even the elders of Konoha know of this, so I ask that both of you keep it quiet. Although I doubt either of you could say anything without being arrested. Officially, I am an S-rank criminal, after all."

Sasuke turned around, taking a few steps away form Itachi.

"Where this is going doesn't concern me." he said, "This will probably be for your ears Naruto."

"Sasuke…" Itachi said, watching his younger brothers back.

"Itachi… don't die." Sasuke said, "I want you to see the Uchiha reborn, don't get yourself killed before then."

With that, Sasuke walked away, without looking back. Naruto looked back to Itachi, who was still watching Sasuke leave.

"This was your doing, wasn't it?" he asked.

"I helped him along." Naruto replied, "Living in hatred was only going to hurt him in the end."

Itachi nodded slowly.

"Thank you for that." he said, looking at him, "You seek Madara, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"There is no need for you to look for him. Train as hard as you can. One day, he will come for you."

Naruto stared at Itachi, before nodding. Chances were, Itachi knew more about Madara than Kisame.

"There's just one thing I need to know." he said.

"The link between Uzu no Kuni and yourself."

"Sorta. Did Madara find what he was looking for?"

Itachi looked deep into Naruto's eyes, seeing through them.

"No. that which he sought was no longer there. It was in Konoha, instead."

Naruto dropped his gaze. He turned away, before Itachi could tears form in his eyes.

"Thanks." he said, "I guess I should go back. Ero-Sennin is expecting me."

"I'm sorry." Itachi replied, walking away.

Naruto stood there for a moment, trying his best to hold his emotions in. he did everything in his power not to think about what he knew in his heart. He began his return to the inn, every nerve in his body deadened, as if he were asleep. Everything made sense, but Naruto sorely wished it didn't. the pain he felt, it couldn't go away. Neither could this knowledge.

The knowledge that the Kyubi wasn't his father.


	29. The first step: Rotation

This one was tricky, it was almost a waste of time. Luckily, I managed to put _some _plot relevance in it, although I have a feeling that you'll think it a bit more than just that. It seems a fair few of you were under the impression that the whole Naruto-Kyubi father-son thing was that Minato had fused with the Kyubi somehow. Well, to set things straight, that's not the answer. Minato is definitely dead, although after re-reading the Invasion of Pein arc (Spoiler warning!) I was reminded that Minato cansee everything Naruto does through the seal. I gotta say, if Naruto & Minato had more time together, things would have probably gotten awkward. "Now son, about your first kiss..." (I know it was an accident, NaruSasu seriously freaks me out.)

Disclaimer: Minato using the Rasengan! Now there's a filler i can tolerate! Mind you, Jiraiya meeting the future paths of Pein was pretty awesome too.

* * *

**The first step: Rotation**

It was late before Naruto returned to the inn. He'd taken a lot longer to return, as he'd walked back instead of running. But when he finally climbed up through the window, he was surprised to see that Jiraiya was still there.

"So you're back." Jiraiya said, putting down the cup he was holding, "How was your walk?"

"It was ok I guess." Naruto replied, shrugging. This was one of those times he was glad of his ability to mask his feelings. Jiraiya stood up from the table he'd sat at and reached into his pocket.

"Here, keep a hold of these for me." he said, tossing a small package to Naruto, who caught it in both hands. He looked at the label, and realised it was a pack of water balloons.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"You'll need them for your training." Jiraiya replied, "We'll start tomorrow, so get some rest."

"Wha- really?!" Naruto asked, excitedly, "What is it? Come on, tell me!"

"I'll do better, I'll show you." Jiraiya replied, "Tomorrow."

"Aw no fair!" Naruto complained. Jiraiya chuckled as he left, locking the door behind him. Naruto looked again at the bag of water balloons, before placing them on the bedside table. He then opened up his satchel and pulled out his pyjamas, before changing into them. Once he'd slipped his sleeping cap, he climbed into the bed, grinning to himself. It was short lived, as his thoughts soon returned to earlier.

* * * * *

It was much later before Sasuke managed to get to his bed. He hadn't been in the mood for running, but it was the only way he'd get back in time for some proper rest. Even then, once he'd arrived at the apartment, he'd had to take out a broom and sweep up the broken glass outside what used to be his window. He knew he shouldn't put off talking to Sakura, but he doubted she would hear him out anyway. Besides, he didn't have the energy for that conversation. He only hoped she wouldn't do something stupid, like alert the ANBU or anything. Once he'd cleaned up the mess, he walked into his bedroom, looking at his desk. The bulb in his lamp had dimmed considerably from being left on all day, the papers underneath were given a dull, orange glow.

"_Looks like the plans for renovations will have to wait." _he thought, _"Right now I have bigger problems."_

He neatened up the pile, making sure they were in some semblance of order. He then switched off the lamp, noticing the heat emanating from it. The bulb wouldn't last much longer, he'd have to replace it.

He lay down on top of his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Luckily it was a pretty calm night, so the broken window wasn't causing him any troubles. Sakura was going to pay for that. A ninja could get out of that situation without causing so much damage, didn't she know how to pick locks?

But then again, that probably wasn't her priority right now. After finding that scroll, he could tell she thought he intended to kill Naruto, but she would have been wrong.

After all, his strongest bond wasn't with Naruto.

* * * * *

She hadn't known what to do, what could she do? Did Sasuke really plan on killing Naruto? After a half hour of running in no particular direction, desperately wishing an answer would come to her, she decided to tell Kakashi about it. She had been brushed off however, by Kurenai, strangely enough. She had told her that Kakashi was resting and that he shouldn't be disturbed. By the time she had gotten home, her mind was racked with worry. Although in all the time that had passed, she had calmed down enough to think rationally about what had happened.

There was no guarantee that Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto. If he had those other papers, then he'd probably have been searching through somewhere in the Uchiha complex and just found it. But then, why did he keep it? Sakura lay on her bed, her hair was a mess because she was constantly running her hand through it.

"_What do I do?" _she thought, _"Even if Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto, could he? He was pretty mad when Kakashi made Naruto his second in command and he definitely looked angry when he found out about the Kyubi. Plus all those times Naruto tried to make Sasuke change, pushing him, is that reason enough to make Sasuke do something like that?"_

Not a single member of team seven slept peacefully that night.

* * * * *

Naruto yawned loudly, stretching his arms high into the air.

"I thought I told you to get some rest." Jiraiya said, frowning at him.

"I did, but I feel even more tired than before." Naruto replied, rolling his shoulder.

"That means you've been stressed. Have you been worrying about what your team mate told you?"

Naruto shook his head, leaning against a tree behind him. They had travelled a few miles from the town they'd stayed at, the road hadn't changed much, plains to the left and forests to the right. The only difference was a small stream to the left and that there were signs that quite a few people had come this way, all heading in the same direction. Right now, Naruto and Jiraiya had stopped near a bench, looking out to a distant mountain range across the plains.

"Hey, pass me the water balloons." Jiraiya said, dropping his satchel. Naruto shoved his hand into his pocket and whipped them out, an excited look on his face.

"We're gonna start training?" he asked, tossing the package to Jiraiya, who caught it in one hand.

"Yeah, now's as good a time as any." Jiraiya replied, opening the package, "I didn't manage to get any information on Tsunade, but I did learn that there is a festival about to start in Tanzaku town. Chances are she'll be there, but if not, then we should at least be able to gather more information with all those people from other areas gathered."

He pulled out one of the balloons. A blue one, Naruto noticed pointlessly. He then took the balloon and knelt down at the stream, dipping it into the water. He waited a few seconds, then lifted it back out, the balloon now full of water. He tied it, then threw it to Naruto, who nearly dropped it.

"This Jutsu comes in three steps." Jiraiya explained, "The first is-"

"Hey, weren't you going to show me it first?" Naruto interrupted. Jiraiya blinked, before grinning and scratching his head.

"Oh right, I forgot!" he said. He walked over to Naruto, stopping at the tree next to him.

"Watch closely." he said, before raising his right hand. Naruto could feel the chakra building up, but what he actually saw astounded him.

Jiraiya was forming a sphere into his hand. The glowing ball of chakra spun at an incredible rate, apparently turning in all directions, as if consisting of a million threads all heading in different circuits. Jiraiya clenched his hand slightly, as if actually gripping the sphere, then he thrust his hand into the tree. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the sphere was pushed into the tree, grinding the bark into a material even finer than dust. Naruto marvelled at the fact that this Jutsu, that seemed to use no hand signs, was so strong it didn't even leave a chip of wood whole, everything turning to what appeared to be smoke, literally disappearing into the air, as if it never existed. The sphere dissipated, and Jiraiya lowered his hand. Naruto stared at the damage done to the tree, a perfect spiral had been embedded into its body, a clear, flawless indent.

"Of course, that was just a weakened version." Jiraiya said, studying his work passively, as if he'd seen better, "There was no point in completely destroying the tree, that wouldn't get the point across."

"What Jutsu is that?" Naruto asked, wondrously.

"It's an A-rank, short range Jutsu." Jiraiya replied, "It's called the Rasengan, the final, incomplete Jutsu developed by Namikaze Minato."

Naruto froze at the mention of his name. he did his best not to dwell on it, now wasn't the time.

"What do you mean 'incomplete'?" he asked, still unable to take his eyes off the mark left in the tree.

"The Rasengan is the ultimate form of shape manipulation." Jiraiya replied, looking at Naruto, "From what I hear, you've got some skill with nature manipulation?"

"Well, it's not perfect, but I do pretty good." Naruto said. He wasn't being modest, it was actually quite strenuous to use his Futon: Gale Force, even though it was almost useless on its own. He'd had to get by on just Sasuke's knowledge of nature manipulation, and seeing as Naruto's affinity was wind, his training had been imperfect. It had crossed his mind to ask Kakashi if he knew of anyone who could help with his wind training, but at the time it had been the Chunin exams, he doubted any of the other Jonin sensei's would have helped him out.

"Well, then this is going to pretty difficult." Jiraiya said.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, unsure of what Jiraiya was getting at.

"Shape manipulation is basic to all ninja, because it's incredibly unlikely for a ninja _not _to be able to use it." Jiraiya replied, "But the Rasengan isn't your average shape manipulation Jutsu. As you saw, it's done without hand signs."

"But what's that got to do with nature manipulation?"

"I'm getting to that. Nature manipulation requires you to focus your chakra in a particular way, depending on your affinity. For most ninja, it takes years to perfect Nature manipulation. Even though it's fairly clear that wasn't the case for you, the rule still applies, you become so used to manipulating your chakra in such a way, it becomes second nature to you. You won't even know you're doing it. For example, a Katon user will subconsciously use his Katon chakra in all his Jutsu without knowing it. In away this is both an advantage and a disadvantage. In this case, the Taijutsu of a Katon user would burn the opponent. But against a Suiton user, that ninja's attacks will lose power.

"But anyway, the point is that learning the Rasengan requires you to forget all other ways of controlling chakra, you must focus only on the sphere itself, or it won't work. You need to resist the urge to use Futon chakra, at least for now, and focus only on Shape Manipulation. You understand?"

Naruto stared at Jiraiya, flabbergasted. After several seconds of silence, Jiraiya sighed.

"This is going to be fun." he said, before regaining his composure, "All right, let's give it a try, so you can see what you need to do."

Naruto nodded, showing he'd managed to understand this much.

"Ok then, the first step is Rotation." Jiraiya explained, "Your objective is to pop the balloon."

Naruto blinked at Jiraiya, before looking down at the balloon.

"I just have to pop it?" he repeated. He then grinned broadly, "Ok then!"

He then did just that. He squeezed the balloon tightly, bursting it in his hand. He looked up at Jiraiya proudly, not at all expecting the cuff across the head he received.

"Not like that you idiot!" Jiraiya sighed, "With your chakra!"

"Oh."

"Go fill up another balloon."

Naruto laughed nervously as he walked back over to the stream, crouching down as he picked up another balloon. He dipped it into the water, waited a few seconds, and then lifted it. He had a wet balloon.

"Don't tell me you need help with this as well?" Jiraiya asked incredulously, "Use your chakra."

"Oh." Naruto muttered embarrassedly. He wondered why he was feeling so dumb today, was Zenko still sleeping? Then it hit him. This morning had been the first time in years he'd woken up without Zenko and Yako near by.

"_Ah!" _he thought, _"I shouldn't have left those two with Sasuke! Now I don't have Zenko's wisdom or Yako's cunning!"_

He quickly used his chakra to pull the water into the balloon, filling it up. Jiraiya was right, this was going to be difficult. But not for the reason's he'd mentioned. Naruto tied the balloon and got to his feet, squinting as he realised Jiraiya had disappeared. A quick glance to the left, however, confirmed that Jiraiya had in fact gone ahead without him.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, wait up!" Naruto yelled, running after him. When he caught up, Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at him.

"This time use your chakra to pop the balloon." he said, "But you'll have to figure out how yourself."

Naruto frowned, staring at the balloon. Using his chakra to pop the balloon. It sounded easy enough, he'd just have to push in more chakra than the balloon could handle, right? He decided to try that, focusing his chakra into his hand and then moving it into the balloon. But it had no apparent effect, he couldn't even feel the balloon move.

"That's not it." Jiraiya said, "Your chakra's just escaping through the pores in the balloon."

"Huh?" Naruto looked from Jiraiya to the balloon. They had pores? That was strange. He had to try something else then.

"_Wait a minute." _he thought, _"This stage is called Rotation, that's what hew said. So do I have to try and spin my chakra or something?"_

It was the best idea he had, so he gave it a try and tried to spin the chakra he'd formed into his hand. He imagined his chakra taking the form of a whirlpool, spinning and spiralling around its epicentre. He could feel it, like somewhere beyond his naked eye there was actually a vortex in his palm. He could also feel the vortex affecting the water, causing it to spin inside its container, the balloon itself trying to rotate, but unable to due to its sitting on Naruto's hand. He grinned as he felt like he was progressing, and added more chakra, making the vortex stronger. At this point, he could actually see the water inside the balloon spinning, faster and wilder than before. But it still didn't seem to be enough, he needed more.

"_More chakra, I need to use more!" _he thought, throwing in as much chakra as he could. The balloon itself began vibrating violently in his hand as the water threw itself around its course racing around with incredible force. He could feel sweat forming on his brow, this was more difficult than he thought. But as he gripped the balloon a little tighter, and channelled even more chakra in, the balloon slipped out of his hand and fell on the ground, bursting and soaking his feet.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, "What am I doing wrong?!"

"It's like I told you." Jiraiya said, without looking, "You need to forget everything you know about nature manipulation. What you were doing there was a very clumsy way of forming Suiton chakra. All you were doing was adding water to the outside of the balloon, making it slippery and difficult to hold. I'll admit, I'm impressed that you managed to get that far with a second nature type, but we'll focus on that later. It's not your chakra you need to rotate, but the water within. Don't even think about what your chakra would look like, or what it would do. Just make the water spin. Try it again."

"Ah! How long does this take?!" Naruto cried in frustration. Jiraiya paused or a moment, before giving his reply.

"To master the technique, it took Namikaze Minato three years." he said.

"Three years?!" Naruto repeated, "Who spends three years trying to learn a Jutsu?!"

"The greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen."

Naruto fell silent, looking at his wet hand. He knew he shouldn't complain, after all, it's not like he was creating the technique form scratch. He reached into his pocket, pulled out another balloon and tried it again.

* * * * *

"Well, there's Tanzaku town." Jiraiya announced, as they reached the top of a hill. Naruto was barely paying attention, sweating with the effort of trying to make his balloon pop. It was something at least that he'd managed to go the rest of the journey without accidentally channelling Suiton chakra, although he didn't see it as much of an achievement. After all, the only thing he'd managed to do so far was to keep himself from doing the wrong thing, the right thing however, was still beyond him.

"All right, give it a rest for now." Jiraiya said, "Let your chakra settle, you're too worked up to do it right."

Naruto sighed, lowering his hand, but not releasing the balloon. He was determined to get this right, but he didn't have the faintest idea how, and Jiraiya wasn't giving him any advice. He wiped his sleeve across his brow, squinting to the town up ahead. It had quite a classy look about it, even though there was a festival starting. He guessed that this place usually traded in materials, rather than livestock. It wasn't hard to imagine someone important living here, maybe it was one of the Daimyo's many manors. Outside the town was a slightly more rural area, where stables and other such places were kept. As Naruto and Jiraiya passed by them, Naruto could see some horses that were well tended, being groomed at this very moment.

"Ero-Sennin, what kind of place is this?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya let out a wry smile, as if he knew the answer only too well.

"Tanzaku town is a popular place among adults." he replied, "It has many gambling opportunities and fine women to occupy those who come here."

"_He sounds like a brochure." _Naruto thought, giving Jiraiya an exasperated look, "Then why the hell am I going there?"

"Let's just say you're a bargaining chip." Jiraiya replied. Naruto had no comment, as he had no idea what he meant.

They reached the main gates of Tanzaku town and walked straight through, something you wouldn't be able to do in Konoha. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as his initial image of what this place was like was blown away.

The streets were packed with stalls, selling all sorts of stuff from souvenirs to foreign foods. But even behind the stalls, the stores were brightly lit and inviting, as if they were trying to stand out form the stalls that were blocking their view. Naruto had to walk close behind Jiraiya so he wouldn't lose him in the vast crowds that the elder man seemed to have no trouble navigating. Naruto looked around, but could only see the torso's of the adults walking around. He really hated being short. How were they supposed to find someone in these crowds?

"Ero-Sennin, how are we gonna find Tsunade?" he asked, wondering if he should be keeping an eye out.

"That's simple, we just check anywhere you can drink or gamble." Jiraiya replied, "If she's been to one place, she won't return to that place again."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, budging past people who didn't even glance at him.

"Because she'll have built up such an enormous tab, she won't be able to show her face there again!" Jiraiya replied, laughing.

"_Great, now we're looking for a fifty year old ill tempered alcoholic gambler that's got some serious debt issues." _Naruto thought bitterly, "Why do we need her again?"

"Well for one thing your friend needs help." Jiraiya replied, "Plus form what your team mate told us, Kakashi should probably get checked on as well. There's more to it than that, but I think it's incentive enough for you, right?"

"I guess." Naruto replied, although at the moment he was feeling strangely detached from Konoha, being so far from it with almost no one he knew. He realised sadly that he was feeling lonely, something that hadn't come to him in a long time.

"So how long is this going to take?" he asked, suddenly feeling the urge to go back to Konoha.

"That depends on how stubborn she is, we could be here for days." Jiraiya replied, to Naruto's disappointment, "But you let me worry about that, you go get some rest, then when you're feeling more up to it, continue your training. We'll go find an inn we can stay at for the next few days."

"Alright." Naruto said half heartedly. Jiraiya glanced at him knowingly.

"Cheer up, you'll get to see that girlfriend of yours soon enough." he said, smirking.

"My what?!" Naruto exclaimed. In all this time, he'd never actually realised it, but Sakura really was…

Jiraiya started laughing at him, due to the fact his face was reddening.

"Hey shut up!" Naruto yelled, making a spectacle of himself, "You want me to call the baths and warn them to up their security?"

"Quiet down!" Jiraiya muttered, putting his hand over Naruto's mouth. He grinned at a couple of ladies who gave him wary looks, "He's just being dramatic."

When Naruto could speak again, the redness had disappeared, but his expression had changed to a scowl.

"Now what was that all about?" Jiraiya asked testily. Naruto's scowl faltered, a slight nervousness taking its place.

"Well, I- uh…" he muttered. Jiraiya raised his brow at him, before chuckling.

"I know exactly what it is." he said, "It's still new to you, isn't it?"

"I… kinda." Naruto admitted. He hated to think it, but Jiraiya must have had a lot of experience in this area, at least if he was able to write books about it.

"Well what you've got there is the best part." Jiraiya said, "You wanna keep what you've got now going as long as possible, you don't want it to get boring, do you?"

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya, recalling that Sasuke had told him something similar.

"My advice is to keep things interesting." Jiraiya continued, "Seeing as you're both ninja, you'll be getting into plenty of trouble, so there're no worries there. But it's up to you to keep the rest of the times as fun as possible. You two are young, enjoy it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked, staring at Jiraiya with his eyes half closed.

"Don't worry about it." Jiraiya said, shaking his head, "It's probably a bit early for me to be giving you advice, you both are underage, after all."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, "THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Quiet down!" Jiraiya said again, giving apologetic looks to the people who were staring.

* * * * *

Sakura wandered around Konoha, feeling strangely lonely. She had decided to wait until Naruto came back before talking to him about the scroll. She doubted Sasuke would do anything, but just in case she felt he needed to know. She couldn't bring herself to face Sasuke either, if she was right, who knows what he would do. And if she wasn't she would have seriously offended him and owed him a new window.

She had left her home with the excuse that she was to meet her team for some training, just to get out of housework. She just didn't have it in her to do anything Shikamaru might call 'troublesome'. She decided instead to head over to the academy, maybe seeing all the ninja-in-training might cheer her up a little.

When she got there, it looked as if the lunch period was just ending, all the children were heading back inside. She sat down on a nearby bench, looking up at the tree hanging over her, not feeling much better than before.

"_What's wrong with me?" _she thought, _"Am I depressed?"_

She sighed deeply, wishing she could perk up a little. She couldn't help but _feel useless right now._

"_Naruto's out on a special mission, probably getting some training." _she thought, _"Sasuke trains all the time as well, they're already so much stronger than me. What good am I to them, when I can't even hold my own in a fight!"_

She closed her eyes, hoping that a moments rest would give her a little more energy. She counted to ten, then opened them again.

"_Wow, it actually worked!" _Sakura thought, getting to her feet. She looked up at the sky, then blinked in surprise. Had she actually fallen asleep? It looked like noon now, the sky was orange. She looked around, the streets were empty, had everyone gone home? She listened, but couldn't hear anything, not the sound of movement, voices, or even the wind.

Sakura immediately looked up at the trees. No wind? Her thoughts were confirmed when she realised that the leaves and branches of the trees were immobile, as if carved from stone… orange stone.

Sakura whipped her head form left to right. It wasn't that everything was cast in an orange light, everything _was _orange. She looked at her hands and hair, even they were orange, only the shadows defining them amongst anything else. She suddenly felt very afraid, this definitely wasn't right. Had someone put her under a Genjutsu? It felt too real to be a dream.

She put her hands into a seal, praying this would work.

"Release!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. After pausing for a few seconds, she opened them again. Nothing had changed, Konoha was still orange.

She began walking through the silent streets, hugging her arms for comfort. She left the trees and entered into the streets, where there were still no signs of life other than her own. As she walked, she could actually hear her footsteps echoing off the ground, as if all the sounds she made were returning to her, making her feel even more isolated than before.

As she walked, she suddenly realised that everything was growing darker. She looked up and discovered there was a ceiling above her. She looked around, somehow she had walked into a strange, large hallway of sorts. As she continued, the shops on either side of her were replaced with plain walls, until eventually the area had turned into a giant hallway. This couldn't be a part of Konoha, she would have found it. Was she dreaming after all?

It was then that she noticed the first difference of the hallway. It wasn't orange, like everything else. It was a dark, dirty shade of green, with tints of brown and grey on particularly filthy patches. It made the world behind her seem all the more unreal, as if it were just an apparition that existed outside this hallway.

Shortly after that, she found something else. At her feet was a pool of water, barely touching her toes, but very much there. She hadn't even realised she walked into it, it had exactly the same temperature as the world around her, which was rather warm now that she thought about it.

She could hear a faint dripping up ahead, the sound reverberating off the water and walls, almost tricking Sakura into thinking it was coming form every direction.

Up ahead, she saw that the hallway broke off to the right, another, slightly thinner corridor leading off there. She could see nothing up ahead, so decided to take this turn and hope it would either lead her out of this ominous world, or at least give her some answers as to why she was here in the first place.

As she made the turn, she realised that she hadn't in fact walked into a corridor, but an immense doorway, leading into a room even bigger than the hallway she'd just left. She felt something at her feet and looked down. It looked like wherever the water was coming from, it was further back in the room, because as far as she could tell the water was moving past her, into the hallway she'd just left.

Up ahead, she saw a massive gate, each of the bars wider than her. In the middle of the gate, just above eye level was a large seal tag that look worn and faded. She walked over to the seal tag to investigate it, but froze in her tracks as a low voice spoke from somewhere beyond the gates.

"Is that you, Naruto?"


	30. The second step: Power

Wow, i think i'm beginning to burn out. Nah, it's probably just boring that I have to go through the whole Rasengan training. Luckily, I found a way to add to the story in a plot relevant way that also gives sakura more character substance, seeing as i don't think there's enough of her in it (I intended for this to constantly switch between the two's perspectives, but kind of lost track of that). This is a bit of a spoiler, so don't read on if you don't like them. I've finally settled on Sakura's new abilities. That's it, it's all i'm telling.

Disclaimer: Anyone else feel that we didn't get enough of a backstory on Hidan? That guy was awesome, I want to know more about him.

**

* * *

**

**The second step: Power**

Sakura was frozen from fear. That voice, she had never heard it before, yet it instilled fear in her like no other. She could tell it came form something immense, nothing else could generate such a powerful sound. But what was it? Should she be running?

"What is this presence? I have felt it… once before. Who are you?"

Sakura trembled, unable to run from this spot. She wanted to scream so badly, but she knew no one would hear her. The pressure from just being there, whatever this thing was, just being in its presence made her feel like she was dying. Was this killer intent? Or was it the chakra she felt thrusting itself through the bars?

"Who are you?" the thing asked again. It hadn't raised its voice, but Sakura knew it was growing angry.

"I- I'm sorry." she stammered, "I didn't mean to come here, I got lost."

"A girl? And a child at that. Tell me your name young one."

"H-H-Haruno S-Sakura."

The thing was silent. Sakura could feel the pressure fading away, she was able to breath easily once more.

"Haruno Sakura you say?" the thing asked, "Then that would make you Naruto's…"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she saw a pair of gigantic eyes open up before her, and a set of fangs like she'd never seen before.

"You're…you're…"

The thing nodded.

"I am the Kyubi." he said. Sakura fell back, causing the water to splash around her.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, not feeling the least bit relaxed form this revelation.

"I cannot say, although I wouldn't say it's unlikely that this is Naruto's doing." the Kyubi replied, "However, I doubt it was intentional."

"Am I… in his seal?" she asked, her entire body shaking. The Kyubi paused for a moment, as if checking something, before giving his answer.

"No. This doesn't feel the same." he said, "This feels more like my connection to Zenko and Yako. It would appear that some of their chakra remains within you."

"Remains?" Sakura repeated, "What does that mean?"

The Kyubi hesitated, realising his slip of the tongue.

"I will not answer." he said, "That is for Naruto to decide."

Sakura looked away, afraid that she had angered the Kyubi with her question. The Kyubi's gaze softened.

"There is no need for you to fear me." he said, "I would never betray Naruto by harming the person he loves."

Sakura was taken aback by that statement. The person Naruto loves?

"This isn't the first time you have visited this place." the Kyubi stated, "I have sensed your presence once before.

Sakura thought back, unsure of what the Kyubi meant. She had never been here before, she definitely would have remembered. Unless…

She looked back, remembering the orange world. Back at the preliminaries…

"I have been here before." she said, "I saw the battle, thirteen years ago."

"Is that what lies out there?" the Kyubi asked, "How interesting, my memories take physical form. So tell me, how much did you see?"

"You… and the Yondaime." Sakura replied, "And… there was another. A man in a mask."

The Kyubi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"So you saw him." he said. Sakura looked back up to the Kyubi fearfully,

"Who was that man?" she asked, hoping not to offend.

"He is Uchiha Madara." the Kyubi replied, "From what Naruto has told me, he has already informed you as to who that is."

"I… yes, he has."

"Then you know what he must do."

Sakura sat up, hugging her knees. The Kyubi lowered his head to the floor, so he could see her face.

"I definitely see it." he said, "You have that aura about you. Just like his mother did."

Sakura looked up, surprised at his words.

"Tell me, are you really his father?" she asked, feeling her heart tighten. The Kyubi's eyes changed, a slightly saddened look in them.

"If that's what Naruto needs me to be, then I am." he replied, "But in return, I ask for only one thing. Madara's death."

"So you're not really his father?" Sakura exclaimed, "But, all those things you told him-"

"Were the truth." the Kyubi interrupted, "It was he who decided I was his father, I never told him such a thing. And I never lied about his mother either. She was a very special person to me, very dear to my heart."

Sakura fell silent, worried that she had angered the demon fox. The Kyubi looked at her and sighed.

"I have told you, you have no reason to fear me." he said, "I mean you no harm."

"I- I'm sorry." Sakura replied, shakily. The Kyubi watched her quietly, a look of understanding on his face. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again, a sound of yipping could be heard. Sakura turned her head, looking behind her. Zenko and Yako ran into the chamber, barking happily.

"_What are you two doing here?" _she thought, reaching out to them. But they ran right past her, through the bars of the gate. She nearly cried out for them, but stopped suddenly at what she saw. The area behind the gate lit up dimly, revealing the Kyubi's full face. It looked exactly the same as Sakura remembered form before, but at the same time, it was different. She could still feel anger, yet at the same time there was a certain calmness about the Kyubi. Zenko and Yako had ran straight over to the giant beast and climbed up his face and onto his nose, barking at the giant eyes that watched them.

"_No, they're my brothers!"_

Sakura remembered Naruto's words sadly. So this really was like a family for him. She wondered if he had any idea at all as to the truth. She got to her feet, suddenly not feeling so scared. Zenko and Yako turned to face her, both of them cocking their heads.

"Well uh.. Kyubi-san?" Sakura said uncertainly, "I'm not really sure I should be here, do you know how I could leave?"

The Kyubi gave her a strange look, like he was looking deep into her.

"Turn around." he replied, "Walk out of this place."

"Thank you." Sakura said, bowing. She smiled weakly at Zenko and Yako, the first whining and the other barking. She then turned and began to leave.

"Wait."

Sakura stopped, looking back. The Kyubi was still watching her, a frown on his face.

"You still have some of my chakra in you, so I believe you may be able to return to this place as you wish." he said, "I understand that you won't want to, but it will be as near a link to Naruto as you can get, if you ever need it. I am, after all, sealed within him."

Sakura hesitated for a moment. Did that mean she could talk to Naruto right now? It was tempting, she wanted to see him again.

"_No. I want to see him in person, not lie this."_

She nodded in thanks, before turning and leaving. When she left the cavern, she took a right and disappeared down the hallway. The Kyubi, Zenko and Yako watched as she left, all of them silent.

"I wonder what she'll do with it?" the Kyubi said. Zenko and Yako both looked at him, confused.

* * * * *

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled, "I DID IT!"

Jiraiya turned to him, a shocked expression on his face. They were both standing in the main street of Tanzaku Town, which was just as packed as before. The festivities had grown even more since they'd arrived yesterday. Jiraiya had just been about to start investigating for clues when Naruto called out to him.

"What, already?" he asked, "Show me."

"Sure thing!" Naruto replied, holding a ready made water balloon in his hand. He held it up and focused on it carefully. Then he did something peculiar. He began tapping the balloon at seemingly random points, gradually increasing the speed as he progressed. Jiraiya cocked a brow as he sensed the water moving in the correct way, but such a method. Naruto was sweating with the effort, but his grin couldn't be wiped form his face as he felt the water moving in the balloon. His taps began faster, sharper, until eventually, to Naruto's great pleasure, the balloon burst, throwing water in every direction.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Damn kid!"

But neither Naruto or Jiraiya were paying attention. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, awaiting his reaction. Jiraiya just smirked, before glancing to his right.

"Good job kid." he said, "Now you're ready for the next step."

He walked over to one of the stalls, one that sold children's toys. Naruto gave Jiraiya an exasperated look.

"You're not about to reward me with a toy are you?" he asked, wondering if Jiraiya realised that he wasn't five. Jiraiya just grinned and shook his head.

"How many rubber balls do you have?" he asked the man at the stall.

"How many do you want?" the stall owner replied with a sceptical smirk.

"Uh… about ten." Jiraiya replied. Naruto's head sunk slightly.

"You're not serious." he said. The stall owner just smiled and reached underneath the counter, lifting up a small box off rubber balls. He counted out ten and put them in a bag for Jiraiya, who paid the man and handed the bag to Naruto, who took it speechlessly.

"You _are _serious." he said, his expression unchanging.

"Shut up and follow me." Jiraiya replied, walking towards the main gates. Naruto blinked, before following him. Progress was slow, as the crowds were thicker today. Jiraiya still managed to get through without too much trouble, but they were quite a way away form the gates. Naruto quickly became bored and glanced into the bag, smiling as he saw all the different coloured balls in there. Maybe if he finished this training quick, he'd be able to save some for Zenko and Yako.

They finally reached the gates and walked through them leaving the bustling town behind them. Naruto followed Jiraiya as the elder Shinobi left the road and headed for the trees to the right.

The woods up ahead weren't particularly thick, there was a tree every ten or so metres. Naruto guessed that these trees were used in the town, there were several stumps littered here and there. Jiraiya stopped once they reached a particularly large opening, were there weren't even the remains of trees, and turned to face Naruto.

"Hand over one of those." he said, nodding at the bag. Naruto blinked, before reaching in and tossing a random one to him. Jiraiya caught it, then held it out for Naruto to see, holding the ball in the palm of his hand.

"So you've mastered the rotation." Jiraiya said, "Next, we'll go onto the second step: Power. Watch this."

Jiraiya concentrated slightly, doing it slowly so Naruto could see what he was doing. The rubber ball did nothing at first, then it slowly began to pulse in Jiraiya's hand. As this happened, Jiraiya held his other hand out the same way.

"This is the first step." he said, "This is what the Rasengan looks like with just the rotation."

In his hand, a pale blue light shone. It formed into a sphere, having the same look as the Rasengan, yet this one was almost transparent.

"What you have to next is make your chakra denser, give it more power." he continued. To prove this, he did so in both hands. The rubber ball exploded, revealing a second Rasengan in his hand, a complete one. At the same time, the first one became more visible, until he had a Rasengan in each hand.

Naruto stared in awe at the two perfect spheres. It was possible to use more than one? At the same time, both spheres faded away, leaving Jiraiya's palms empty.

"Now you know what to do, I'll leave you to it." he said, as he began to return to town.

"Hey, what?!" Naruto exclaimed, "That's all the explanation you're gonna give me?"

"Yep, pretty much." Jiraiya replied, without looking back. Naruto cursed under his breath, dropping the bag to his side and picking out a ball.

"Ok, what've we got here?" he muttered, concentrating on the ball. Form what he could feel, it was definitely of thicker material than the water balloon, and there was also that there was no water in it how was he going to rotate air?

"_Ah well, guess I won't find out till I try." _he thought, preparing himself. He raised his hand, concentrating solely one the sphere resting on his palm. He felt his chakra rising, moving to the ball. When he was satisfied, he raised his other hand, and began tapping out the rhythm in his head.

"_One…two…three…four…one..two..three..four...!" _he chanted, going steadily faster as his fingers danced across the sphere. It seemed to be working, the ball was bulging at the opposite point of his prods. However, that was all it did. Naruto creased his brow with effort, trying to make his chakra denser, even though he had next to no idea what that meant.

"_I'll focus it." _he thought, _"Compress it, till it's as small as I can make it. Then I'll try again, and make it even smaller."_

He did so, compacting the chakra so tightly that the ball was expanding, inflating. He couldn't help but grin, this step was even easier than he thought!

Then the balloon punctured, all the air hissing out. As this happened, Naruto felt himself deflate as well. Had it not been enough? He needed to try again, he had to surpass the Yondaime, it was his only option.

"Damn it." he sighed, dropping the useless ball at his feet.

* * * * *

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she was back on the bench. She never realised she'd be so glad to see the green leaves dangling above her, with the bright blue sky hanging far above. Anything was better than the dankness of that chamber, or the death like state of the orange world.

She stretched her arms and legs, suddenly feeling more awake than before. She got to her feet, looking around to try and find out what the time was. The academy bell rang out, telling her that it was the end of the day for the students, making it around noon just now. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw all the young kids running out of their classes, eager to be doing anything but studying.

"Well there's a smile that would brighten anyone's day!" Iruka said, appearing at the window of his classroom, "What brings you over here Sakura-chan?"

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Sakura called, heading over to him, "I was just going for a walk. I stopped for a rest and kind of nodded off."

"You're not overworking yourself are you?" Iruka asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Not at all!" Sakura replied reassuringly, "Actually, things have been kind of quiet lately."

"I bet I can guess why." Iruka grinned, resting his chin on his hand, "This place is a lot less interesting without Naruto around, isn't it?"

Sakura blinked at her old teacher. It looked like he was just as perceptive as ever. She smiled and gave a nod in reply. Iruka returned the smile and straightened up, taking a few steps back.

"Come on in, I'll go make some tea." he said, heading to the counter at the side of the classroom.

"Oh, ok." Sakura said, slightly surprised by the offer. She climbed in through the window, taking a look around her old classroom. Just being there brought back a lot of old memories, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. She looked at the large message board that was placed opposite the window. Dozens of sheets of paper were pinned up on it. Sakura recognized the pictures, it was one of their lessons were the students had to redraw a map from memory. The drawings that were up now were new ones, and Sakura was pleased to see that the temptation to add 'little details' hadn't missed the next batch of students. What were meant to be maps had turned out to be pictures, some showing a single young Shinobi taking on dozens of enemy nin, other were decorated with all sorts of plants and flowers.

"I still can't seem to get them to focus." Iruka sighed, handing Sakura a warm cup.

"You'll do it Iruka-sensei, you're the best teacher a student could want!" Sakura replied cheerily. Iruka chuckled, standing beside her as they looked at the drawings.

"Still, I wouldn't ask them to forget these dreams for anything." he said, "It's my duty to train them to become strong Shinobi and Kunoichi, but I can never stand the idea of them growing up."

"Luckily with Naruto around, you never have to worry about that!" Sakura replied. Iruka nodded, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, even when he's causing trouble, he always makes you smile in the end."

They both fell silent, Iruka took a sip of his tea. Sakura turned away from the drawings and looked outside. As usual, the weather in Konoha was great, but today was a little more so than usual.

"It sure is warm today, isn't it?" Sakura said, watching some small birds flying outside.

"No warmer than usual." Iruka replied, glancing at her with his brow raised, "You sure you haven't been overdoing it?"

"If anything I've been a little lazy." Sakura replied. Iruka watched her for a moment, before shrugging and taking another sip. Sakura leant on the window sill, relishing the cool breeze. It was definitely hotter than normal today.

* * * * *

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Naruto lay on the hilltop, panting heavily. In his hand sat a red rubber ball with white circles placed across it, completely unremarkable compared to the three burst ones lying nearby. Somewhere behind Naruto, the sun was setting. He had been here for hours, but as of yet was unable to make the ball pop. Right now, just laying there seemed difficult. Even for someone with his stamina, this training was hard.

"_I've been using demonic chakra too much."_ he thought, _"With something that strong, I never needed to put too much effort into my Jutsu. I feel like an academy student all over again."_

With great difficulty, Naruto moved his arms so he could sit up a little. The festival was still going strong in town, from up here Naruto could see inside. It looked like they were getting ready for a fireworks display, a few labourers were lifting boxes of the stuff. Naruto grinned to himself as he remembered his stash back in Konoha. He couldn't help but wonder if there was actually going to be a point when he'd use them.

"_I haven't pulled a good prank in a while." _he thought, _"For some reason, I just haven't felt like it."_

After a few more seconds rest, he got to his feet, stumbling slightly. He looked to the ball in his hand, and couldn't help but be reminded of Sakura's dress. He smiled to himself, suddenly feeling rejuvenated. He then closed his eyes, his expression becoming serious. He raised the hand with the ball in it and held his other hand above it.

"_I'm not going to try to get stronger." _he told himself, _"I will get stronger, there's no two ways about it."_

He began the movements, rhythmically tapping the ball at a steadily increasing speed, pushing his chakra into it and compressing it.

Despite his new burst of energy, his muscles were still tired from all the effort he'd already put in. he could feel his arms tensing involuntarily, he had a feeling he may have to work through some cramps while he did this.

"_That's about as dense as I can make it." _he thought, _"But it's still not enough!"_

If it weren't for his own determination, he would have given up by now. However, the thought of Sakura powered him on, he wanted to become stronger, _had _to become stronger.

He wasn't even aware of it, but he was growling with the effort of compressing his chakra. With the amount of strain he was being dealt, he was sure he was going to compress the chakra straight out of existence.

"_I can't go on!" _he thought, sweat dripping down his face. Just as he'd formed this thought, he recalled something.

"_No way am I letting you deal with this on your own."_

"_Sasuke…" _Naruto thought, his right eye twitching due to stress.

"_If you protect your friends, they'll protect you."_

"_Kakashi…"_

"_Be careful!"_

"_Sakura…"_

Naruto shook his head, concentrating once again on the ball. But now he faced it with a new drive. Sasuke was training so that he could fight beside Naruto, he couldn't let himself fall behind. He needed to become more powerful, so that he, Sakura and Sasuke could all protect each other. And he needed to become stronger for Sakura. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

"_This isn't just training." _he thought, glaring, _"If I can't pop this goddamn ball, how the hell am I supposed to face Madara? How can I protect the people close to me, when this freaking piece of rubber is getting the better of me?"_

He felt himself become more agitated, felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. He hated this rubber ball, he wanted to completely destroy it. This thing stood in his way, he wasn't about to stop because of it.

"Why don't you just DISAPPEAR!" he roared. In that instant, his chakra compressed so tightly he didn't think the Kyubi himself could hold it in. The ball exploded, creating a near deafening bang as the rubber disintegrated instantly. Naruto was thrown off his feet, landing on the ground hard. There was no sign that the ball ever existed, other than the smell of burnt rubber.

Naruto stared at his palm, shocked at his sudden burst of power. Was that what he needed to do? Was it just a change in perspective he needed. He grinned, suddenly feeling full of confidence. It looked like he would have some spare balls for Zenko and Yako after all.

He grabbed the bag and ran down the hill, nearly falling over his own feet as he sprinted towards the main gates to town, determined to find Jiraiya and alert him of his achievement as soon as possible.


	31. The heat of the moment

Well, it looks like i'm running out of arcs in pre time skip, you know what that means. So i'll be moving onto Shippuden. I'm not sure how far into that i'll go. With sasuke staying in konoha, the five kage summit is out of reach as naruto won't have a reason to go there. I was also planning for a while to move onto the climax right after the rescue Gaara arc, but I think i'll take more time than that. I want to see how this Naruto & Sakura hold out against Akatsuki. Ok, time for a question. How can the Sharingan be overcome without possession of a kekkai genkai? I've figured it out, let's see if you can.

Disclaimer: I wanna know more about the paths of Pein before they were Gedofied, those guys were awesome! Praise Pein!

* * *

**The heat of the moment**

"Are you serious?" Jiraiya asked, staring at Naruto in shock.

"M-nm!" Naruto replied, shaking his head. He raised his hand in the air, "You smell that?"

The scent of burnt rubber hit Jiraiya, causing him to shake his head lightly. He looked at Naruto and grinned.

"You're progressing at an incredible rate." he said, "You've mastered both rotation and power in a matter of days, hell it took me about a week and a half to master the whole thing!"

Naruto grinned proudly. Jiraiya got off his bed and headed for the door.

"Now what you need to do is learn to do both at the same time." he said, "But we'll deal with that later. Come on, we're gonna go look for leads on Tsunade."

Naruto blinked, before following Jiraiya out of the inn room. He was eager to continue his training, especially after mastering the first two steps. However, he was glad of the rest. He wouldn't show it, but _everything _ached.

They left the hotel and walked into the streets, where the fireworks Naruto saw earlier were just beginning to fire up into the sky. Naruto stared in awe at the explosions and the stars that showered from the sky. Very few people were moving, most had stopped to watch the spectacle. This made travelling through the crowds easier, because there was no one coming the other way.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, how long do you think it'll take for me to master the Rasengan?" Naruto asked, catching up with Jiraiya.

"Well, this steps the most difficult, because you have to focus on both aspects at the same time." Jiraiya replied, without looking back, "However, judging from your progress, I'd guess a week or two should do it. Let's ask in here."

They stopped outside a bar, hidden away in one of the side streets of the town. Naruto looked up at the sign and felt his eyes droop. He had a feeling this was going to lead to some 'research'. Naruto began to follow Jiraiya in, but for some reason, his sensei stopped.

"Something up?" Naruto asked his back.

"What are you doing here?!" cried a woman's voice, from somewhere inside.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Jiraiya replied, walking inside. Naruto followed him, peeking around the side of the elder Shinobi's large frame. The woman who had spoken was standing at a table in a booth, staring incredulously at Jiraiya. Naruto's eyes widened as he surveyed her. She had long blonde hair, fairer than his own. It was tied back, revealing a tiny blue mark on her forehead. Naruto tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that this woman was very… well endowed… and instead focused on the look she was giving Jiraiya. It was part shock, glare, and maybe a bit of disgust. Next to her was a woman with black hair and dark eyes, sitting down with a pet pig in her arms. She seemed just as startled as the other woman, but wasn't quite so energetic about it.

"Long time no see, Tsunade." Jiraiya said, looking at the woman. Naruto, who had looked at Jiraiya as he spoke, began staring at the woman once more. _This _was Tsunade?!

Jiraiya walked over to their booth and sat down without awaiting invitation. That and the fact that Jiraiya didn't use a suffix when he said her name told him that they were closer than Tsunade was acting.

The woman in question sat back down, her brow creased in annoyance. A few moments later, she looked at Naruto.

"Whose this kid?" she asked, studying him closely. Jiraiya smirked, leaning forward.

"You mean you don't see it?" he asked, "He's almost identical to Minato."

Both Tsunade and her companion stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto, who felt strange under this kind of surveillance, decided the best thing he could do was smile and wave. Tsunade's companion smiled back at him, but Tsunade on the other hand just glared at Jiraiya.

"Is this how you're gonna try convince me?" she asked, angrily. Jiraiya sighed leaning back in his seat.

"Still as stubborn as ever, eh Shizune-chan?" he said, looking at Tsunade's companion. He then looked to Naruto, realising he was still standing, "Sit down ya little idiot."

Gauging their reactions, Naruto knew how he should act around the two women.

"Ok!" he said brightly, taking a seat beside Jiraiya. He continued to smile at them both, it came easily to him. It wasn't a fake smile, he was just letting his common sense drift off for a while.

"Hi!" he said, brightly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hi!" Shizune replied, still smiling. Jiraiya smirked, his pupil was very skilled. He noted that even Tsunade couldn't resist a small smirk, although it was probably a cynical one.

Jiraiya ordered a round of something with a smell that made Naruto's eyes water. He definitely didn't complain when he wasn't offered any, the stuff smelled strong.

"So what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, downing her drink. Jiraiya raised the jug they'd been given and refilled it, his smirk fading.

"The village is in ruins." he said, "Orochimaru attacked with his Oto nin… he killed Sarutobi-sensei."

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya, frozen to her chair. Shizune looked at Tsunade, before dropping her gaze. After a few moments, Tsunade blinked, before sighing and looking down into her cup.

"So the rumours are true then." she muttered.

"Konoha needs a new Hokage." Jiraiya replied, "The council would like you to become the Godaime."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "That's why we came here?! I thought she was gonna help Lee and Kakashi!"

"That'll come later." Jiraiya said, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye, "But finding a new Hokage takes priority."

"…Is that why you've come here?" Tsunade asked, looking at Jiraiya incredulously, "You're asking me to become Hokage?"

"It's not just me." Jiraiya replied, "The village needs you."

Shizune looked at Tsunade again, unsure of how she would react. Naruto sat down once more, looking between the two women.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said quietly. Tsunade appeared to be in a trance, as if her mind was elsewhere. Then she leant back in her seat, closing her eyes and creasing her brow.

"It's impossible, I refuse." she said, making eye contact with nobody.

"Come now Tsunade, be reasonable." Jiraiya stressed, "Is there no way you'd reconsider?"

"I vowed never to set foot in that village again." Tsunade answered, strongly. However, despite her words, Naruto could see what she was really feeling in her eyes. He turned to Jiraiya, looking at him blankly.

"Ero-Sennin, I think you got the wrong person." he said, "No way could this woman be the old mans student, she's too much of a coward."

"Watch yourself." Jiraiya muttered, as Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Seriously, I men, Orochimaru's got more self pride than her." Naruto continued, unfalteringly.

"Now see here-" Jiraiya began.

"What did you say?!" Tsunade barked, standing. She put a foot on the table and leant as close to Naruto as possible, "You wanna try that again?"

"I don't see Orochimaru getting drunk and feeling sorry for himself." Naruto replied, his expression maintained. Jiraiya sighed.

"Now you've done it." he muttered under his breath. Tsunade was now glaring at Naruto, her initial impression of him evaporated.

"You wanna see how much pride I have?" she asked, venomously. Naruto blinked.

"You have any at all?" he asked, before grinning, "Wow, you're good at hiding it!"

Shizune palmed her own face. This kid was seriously digging his own grave.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Tsunade asked, smirking.

"Just wait a minute Tsunade-" Jiraiya began.

"Ok you're on!" Naruto replied brightly. Tsunade's smirk faltered, but she wasn't about to back down now. She jerked her head to the door without taking her eyes off Naruto.

"Outside." she said, climbing over the table and walking out. Naruto got to his feet and followed her, smiling to himself. Jiraiya and Shizune glanced at each other before sighing simultaneously.

"She'd just as fiery as ever." Jiraiya noted, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, she hasn't changed at all." Shizune agreed, as the two of them left the bar.

Luckily the festival was quite a way away, the streets were empty and silent. Naruto and Tsunade face each other at either ends of the street, both of them looking very confident. Naruto grinned, taking his combat stance. Fighting a Sannin, now _that _was training.

"_If I can beat her, then I should be able to beat Orochimaru as well!" _he thought, _"That puts me one step closer to defeating Madara. I'm gonna give this my all!"_

"There's no need to be rough on the boy!" Jiraiya called out, knowing there was no way of stopping this fight short of convincing Naruto to apologise. But he knew that would be useless, Naruto hadn't said those things in anger, he was completely honest. The best he could do is make sure his student didn't get beat up too badly.

"Like I'm going to exert myself over this pest!" Tsunade replied, smirking. She raised her left hand to Naruto, stretching out her index finger, "This is all I need!"

"What, you're gonna go easy on me?" Naruto asked, "How is that fair? It's not like I'm gonna do the same for you!"

"You won't be saying that by the time this is over!" Tsunade remarked, "You ready? Then come at me!"

Naruto didn't waste any time. He sprinted at her, reaching into his pouch and throwing three shuriken. Tsunade made the slightest movements, tilted her head and shifted her leg, and all the shuriken flew past her. But Naruto didn't stop there, he whipped out a kunai, holding it with the ring next to his thumb. He leapt into the air, aiming to slash at Tsunade's neck, reaching his arm around to the other side.

He was mere inches away when Tsunade reacted. He swung his arm around, the blade of the kunai pointing at her throat when she raised her arm. But she didn't block the attack, what she did was bat away Naruto's arm, tossing him to the side. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he realised she'd used next to no effort in that defence. His eyes widened even further however, when she turned her head to look at him, smirking. Then she disappeared.

Naruto barely escaped as from nowhere, Tsunade's heel appeared a metre above his head. The shockwave as her kick hit the ground propelled him further back, and even winded him slightly. He stood as steadily as he could, panting.

"_You're strength is brutal!" _he thought, _"I've gotta do something, or I'll get my ass kicked!"_

Tsunade straightened up, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. When she turned to face Naruto once again, smirk maintained, he saw that she still showed no signs of making an effort.

"_What should I do?" _Naruto thought, _"She's gotta be using chakra to power those punches! I could summon Zenko and use his power, but what will she do if I start openly using the Kyubi's chakra?"_

"What's the matter?" Tsunade asked, "Are you so afraid you can't even move?"

"Actually, I was just thinking about how pumped I'm getting!" Naruto grinned, "I might actually have to get serious!"

"Whatever helps kid." Tsunade replied, shrugging. Naruto raised his hands, forming his favourite seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, summoning several clones that surrounded him. Tsunade raised a brow to this, curious about what Naruto was going to do.

"All that talk and you're hiding?" she said, "How much pride do _you _have?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, each of the clones grinned. Then, as one, they all began running, straight for Tsunade, who had already figured out what Naruto was planning. The clones were so close together, there was no way of seeing what was behind them.

"All right then, bring it on!" she said, challengingly. She readied herself as the group of clones drew nearer, when they all leapt into the air, lunging at her.

"You'll have to do better than that!" she cried, swinging her leg through the air. She took all of them out with a single roundhouse kick, smoke filling the air. Then, from the smoke a hand reached out, grabbing her ankle. Another clone leapt from the cloud, soaring through the air and pulling Tsunade's leg along with him, causing the Sannin to fall backwards.

"What the-!" she exclaimed in shock. The second her eyes were diverted, it was the real Naruto's turn to attack. He ran out from the cloud, holding both his hands out in front of him. Jiraiya's brow rose in shock as he saw what Naruto was holding.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried, thrusting his hands forward. But Tsunade, who was still falling through the air, planted a hand on the ground, turned in mid-air and kicked Naruto's hands away, causing him to spin through the air and roll across the ground. Tsunade then somersaulted to her feet, glaring at Jiraiya accusingly.

"Why the hell did you teach him that Jutsu?!" she demanded angrily. Naruto struggled to his feet, winded form Tsunade's attack.

"_Damn it, it failed!"_ he thought, staring at his empty hands.

"You know only you and the Yondaime can use that, why bother teaching it to someone who can never master it?!"

"Hey!" Naruto cried angrily, "Don't underestimate me!"

"As his sensei, it's my place to decide what he's capable of." Jiraiya replied, "And this boy has shown remarkable skill and ingenuity. I'll admit he's no genius, but he's definitely inherited some of his parents skill."

"Ah don't give me that!" Tsunade spat out, "This is about you're journey again, isn't it? You still sit out in the rain and get nostalgic?"

"Now that's uncalled for." Jiraiya replied, frowning. Tsunade just glared at him. Naruto looked between the two, growing even more frustrated than before.

"When are you going to give up trying to change the world?!" Tsunade yelled. But then she froze. Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune all stared as a strange look appeared on Tsunade's face. She lowered her head, and let out a small, dry laugh.

"Listen to me, I sound just like that guy." she said, looking up at Jiraiya, "You should give up trying to make me give up. That's the next line, isn't it?"

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya breathed. Tsunade turned away, walking off.

"Come on Shizune." she said, without looking back.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied, giving Jiraiya a quick bow, before running off with the pig still in her arms. Naruto and Jiraiya watched as the two left, neither speaking. Then, when they disappeared, Naruto looked up at Jiraiya.

His sensei was completely speechless.

* * * * *

Sakura bounced on her toes, suddenly feeling very anxious. She was standing outside Sasuke's apartment, unsure of what she should do. It was late, but she felt she had to come. She'd thought about it, and decided to have faith in Sasuke and hear him out. They were team mates after all, closer than family as Kakashi told them. She gripped the scroll she'd taken in her hand, nervousness nearly causing her to tremble. Eventually she decided to just go for it however, and knock on the door.

It only took seconds for Sasuke to answer, opening the door and looking surprised.

"Sakura!"

"Hey… Sasuke." Sakura said, "Can I come in?"

Sasuke moved out of the way, letting her in wordlessly. She walked into his room, noticing the window had been repaired.

"I'll pay you back for that." she said reassuringly. But when Sasuke didn't reply, she turned to face him. He was still staring at her, a confused look on his face. She looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. She lifted her hand and gave him the scroll, which he accepted silently. Neither of them spoke, or even moved for several seconds.

"I need to know." Sakura said, finally, "What you were planning on doing with that."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked, frowning. Sakura's eyes snapped to his, a horrified look on her face.

"You don't mean…" she breathed. Sasuke walked over to his desk, putting the scroll down carefully.

"What don't I mean?" he asked, "I've been studying this carefully, trying to find out if there was another way to achieve Mangekyou."

Relief hit Sakura like a wave. She backed up and leant against the wall, all her tension fading away.

"Of course!" she said, slapping herself on the head, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I should have trusted you!"

"Yeah, you should have." Sasuke replied, sitting in his chair, "So is that what this has all been about? You thought I was gonna kill one of you?"

Sakura lowered her head, a sad look on her face.

"I really am sorry." she said quietly.

"Forget about it." Sasuke replied, slouching, "I'm just glad you didn't take it to the council. Technically I shouldn't even know that exists, me being only a Genin and all."

Sakura smiled to herself. She was glad, it looked like Sasuke had forgiven her.

"-But yeah, you're paying for the window."

"_Heh heh heh." _Sakura thought. Maybe she wouldn't be so rash next time.

"Well, it's late." she said, straightening up, "I should be going."

"Alright, see you later." Sasuke said, turning to his desk. Sakura walked out of the room, but before she left completely, she paused.

"Sasuke?" she called back.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied, pushing the chair back so he could see into the hall.

"Do you think we could do some training tomorrow?" Sakura asked, "You and Naruto are doing so well, I don't wanna fall behind."

Sasuke's brow rose as he gave her a surprised look.

"You want me to help with your training?" he said, before shrugging, "Sure, see you tomorrow. Afternoon."

"Thanks!" Sakura replied, leaving. Sasuke pushed himself back to his desk, unfurling the scroll. He tried to read it, but found himself unable to concentrate.

The next day, Sakura woke up bright and early. She got out of her bed and opened her curtains, looking outside as she always did. She opened her window to let some fresh air in, her room was getting kind of stuffy. As the cool breeze wafted in, Sakura loosened the collar of her pyjama top, trying to catch some of the small wind.

"_Is it just me, or has it been very warm lately?" _she thought. It didn't stick in her mind however, after all, what could she do about the weather? Instead, she decided to take a cool shower before she headed out. She turned the water on, before reaching up and adjusting the showerhead. Her father preferred to have the water pour out of the centre, meaning the water came out faster and harder. Every time she'd forget about it, she'd be reminded by the stinging sensation as the water pummelled her. When she was satisfied, she undressed and stepped in, relishing the feel of the cold water on her skin.

"_I wonder what Naruto's up to?" _she thought, reaching out for a bar of soap, _"Knowing him, he's either training or just doing something plain weird!"_

She couldn't help but giggle as the mental image of Naruto scratching his ear like a dog popped into her head.

"I wouldn't put it past him!" she said to herself. Ten minutes later, she turned off the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. As she did this, she thought about all the times she'd managed to accidentally walk in on Naruto as he'd just come out of the shower. She couldn't help but hope there would never be a role reversal in that area. Although that was unlikely seeing as Naruto wouldn't come into her house without asking. She then realised that maybe she'd been rather rude, coming in unannounced, through his window no less. She didn't think he minded, he probably wasn't concerned about things like that. But still…

Sakura blinked in surprise as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Or more like the lack of reflection.

"_How could the mirror steam up like that?" _she wondered, _"the water wasn't even warm let alone hot."_

She raised her hand and wiped across the glass, removing a lot of the condensation.

"AH!" she screamed, slipping and falling back into the shower.

"Ow." she groaned, rubbing her shoulder. She counted herself lucky she hadn't cracked her head on the ceramic. Shakily, she got back to her feet, looking in the mirror once more. Her face was redder than usual, but that wasn't what had frightened her.

She could have sworn that the first time she'd looked, she'd seen strange markings on her face. Just like the ones Naruto had.

"_I've been thinking of Naruto too much." _she thought, sighing into her hand, _"I'm getting delusional!"_

She left the bathroom and returned to her own room, where she dried herself off and got dressed. As she slipped her clothes on, she constantly found herself glancing into the mirror, just in case anything weird happened again. But nothing did.

The shower had been great, but it was only a momentary relief. Already Sakura was feeling the heat again, even her open window didn't help.

When she was ready, she left her home and walked out onto the street, which was as quiet as ever. She had some time before she was due to meet Sasuke, so she decided to go see Ino, who would probably be at the flower shop by now.

As she walked through the streets, she found herself gazing at the scaffolding and workers that had come to fill Konoha. Repairs had began almost immediately, but they were taking time to progress. Without a Hokage to sign the documents, there was little that could be done in terms of the bigger problems. Despite that, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little better. The truth of the matter was, no Hokage meant no professional carpenters. Most of the people doing repairs were villagers who'd taken the time to help with the rebuild. Konoha was a big place, but it hadn't lost the community spirit that kept it alive.

She saw Yamanaka flowers up ahead. Luckily it hadn't been affected during the attack, after all, who would want to damage a flower shop? To her surprise, the doors were closed, which didn't make much sense in this heat. Would that be good for the plants? She walked inside, glancing up at the bell that was usually useless.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Yamanaka Inoichi said, leaning over his counter with a tired look in his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Inoichi-san!" Sakura replied, surprise clear on her face, "Is Ino here?"

"Nah, she's out on a mission." Inoichi replied tiredly, "I barely managed to get a day off with all the work the council's been sending out. Just my luck that my daughter's out on a mission then, huh?"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty bad!" Sakura agreed sympathetically.

"Well, it might be a little more bearable if it weren't so chilly this morning." Inoichi shrugged, rubbing his arms. These words surprised Sakura, who could feel sweat forming on her brow from the heat.

"You're cold?" she asked, "Are you sure you're not ill? It's pretty hot today."

Inoichi frowned at her, a bemused smile on his mouth.

"Whatever they're feeding you at your place, make sure they send me a plate of it." he said, "I had to close the doors cos the plants were suffering from the cold."

"Uh… ok." Sakura replied bewilderedly, "I uh, I gotta go now. See you later!"

"See you!" Inoichi called. Sakura walked through the streets, frowning to herself. Now that she thought about it, a lot of the people she saw were wearing jackets, despite the incredible heat she was feeling.

"_Is it me?" _she thought, _"Is something changing?"_

Her eyes suddenly widened in shock as she remembered what the Kyubi had told her. He had said that she still had some of his chakra inside her!

"_What's happening to me?" _she thought, _"Naruto, please come back!"_


	32. A deadly infection

I was just reviewing the episodes, and I was surprised that the narutopedia, my usual resource, didn't seem to mention that Tsunade can use Raiton chakra. She did, after all, convert her chakra to electricity to screw with Kabuto's nervous system. Guess it just goes to show that you can never fully rely on a 'wiki', huh? I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the Sasuke retrieval arc, which isn't good cause that's only a couple of chapters away! Eh, I'll come up with something.

Disclaimer: You know what Naruto needs? A blind ninja. That's another way to overcome the Sharingan! (Mind you, it wouldn't be much use against Amaterasu!)

* * *

**A deadly infection**

"Hey Naruto?" Jiraiya called, opening the door to the inn room. He stepped inside, looking around the room. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. It hadn't even looked like he'd slept in his bed. Jiraiya sighed. Ever since Tsunade had said Naruto could never master the Rasengan, he'd been training non stop. Jiraiya doubted he'd even returned yet. It was just as well, he was only going to tell Naruto that he was off to try and convince Tsunade again. He just hoped the kid wouldn't overdo it.

Outside Tanzaku town, Naruto was standing in a clearing, although he was barely able to. Many of the trees around him had spiral shaped holes in them, like Jiraiya had shown him. So far Naruto had managed to achieve only a fragment of the Rasengan power, he knew that. It amazed him how much more difficult the final step was, he'd already been at it for three days and this was all he could manage. He stared at his last attempt, panting heavily. Hundreds of leaves were cast across the ground, all of them shaken loose from his attacks. As such, all the trees were bare and dead looking, with deep gouges within them.

From what he could see, this hole wasn't as deep as the rest. Did that mean he was getting worse? Was it possible that what Tsunade said was true?

"No, don't even go there!" he growled to himself, "If I can use the Rasengan, I can master it! I just gotta try harder!"

So once again, he took his stance, both his hands were held like they were gripping a ball. Slowly, a swirl of blue chakra began to form, spiralling in mid air. Then the chakra began spinning faster, taking the form of a sphere. By now, there was a strange sound in the air, like the wind whistling through a valley. Naruto held the Rasengan in his hands, concentrating on making the chakra denser. It did as he willed and became more visible, losing its transparency. Naruto surveyed it closely, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. From what he could remember of Jiraiya's Rasengan, this one was far from perfect. The outer layer still had a certain opaqueness about it, and it shifted in and out of visibility. Naruto had already found out that once it had developed this much, maintaining it became easier, it seemed self sustaining. But it was still a challenge, the sphere pulsed erratically, as if threatening to explode.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, trusting the sphere into another tree. He felt it connect, and sure enough the same finer-than-dust material disappeared into the air. But just like before, it faded away after a short while, leaving a spiral gouge in the tree. Naruto glared at the hole, feeling like it was taunting him.

"AAH DAMN IT!" he yelled, punching the tree. From somewhere behind him, a voice called out.

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked back, surprised to see Shizune standing on a hill not far from him. Deciding to take a break, he leant against the tree, noticing the warmth of the hole on his back. It was a slight comfort, if nothing else.

"Hey!" he said brightly. Shizune came down the hill towards him, a slightly worried look on his face, "Something up?"

"I need to talk to you." she replied, "It's about Tsunade-sama."

"What about her?" Naruto asked, doing his best to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Shizune still picked up on it however, and smiled faintly.

"I want to apologise for her." she said, "She's been troubled lately, she's had a lot on her mind."

Naruto stared blankly for a moment, before smiling at Shizune.

"Don't worry about it!" he said, cheerily, "If she doesn't think I can master Rasengan, then all I have to do is prove her wrong, right?"

"Thank you." Shizune replied, with a small smile of relief, "You're pretty optimistic, aren't you?"

Naruto cocked his head, a bemused look on his face.

"Where does being negative get me?" he asked, "If you only think about the bad stuff that's happened, then you'll miss all the good stuff that's happening right now!"

Shizune's smile became warmer, as if she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"So true." she agreed, "If only Tsunade-sama could see that."

"Don't worry, she will!" Naruto promised. Shizune looked at him, a little surprised. She decided to dismiss it however.

"I hope you're right." she said, "I must say, seeing Jiraiya after such a long rime really seems to have shaken her. Especially since…"

Naruto blinked, "Huh? Since what?"

"Oh, nothing!" Shizune replied, laughing nervously. Naruto tilted his head the other way, a confused expression on his face.

"O…k!" he said with a raised brow, "By the way, you haven't seen Orochimaru have you?"

Shizune's startled expression surprised Naruto.

"Gah! What are you saying?!" she asked, staring at Naruto in shock.

"You know, have you ever met the guy?" Naruto replied, with a blank expression. Shizune let out another sigh of relief, a sweat drop hiding behind her head.

"Oh, I see…" she said, relaxing, "Why do you want to know about that?"

"He attacked my friend." Naruto replied, his expression drooping slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shizune said, assuming his friend to be dead.

"So if I can learn more about him, then it'll be easier for that friend to kick his ass next time!" Naruto said energetically. Once again, Shizune was startled by Naruto's words.

"I think that's best left for others to handle." she said. Naruto folded his arms and shook his head.

"Uh-uh, Orochimaru is Sasuke's." he replied defiantly, "And I get Orochimaru's leader."

Shizune frowned at him. She nearly asked what he was talking about, but dismissed it when he smiled again. At first she thought this kid was sweet, but now he seemed kind of creepy.

* * * * *

"Sakura, we've covered the basics three times." Sasuke said impatiently, "You're gonna have to make a decision sooner or later if you wanna get stronger."

Sakura and Sasuke were both standing in an empty plain, the place they often went to train. The two of them had met each day since Sasuke had promised to train her, but all they had done was the usual stuff. For some reason, Sakura was reluctant to try anything advanced.

"We could at least find out what nature affinity you are." Sasuke offered, pulling out a sheet of paper, "It couldn't hurt to know."

"No, I'm sure I don't want to use nature manipulation." Sakura replied nervously, "If I do, then it'll be easy for my opponents to figure out my weaknesses. I think I need to come up with something original, you know what I mean?"

Sasuke sighed into his hand. He had no idea Sakura could be this difficult.

"You do know that most kekkai genkai are a formation of different nature affinities?" he said, "You'll be hard pressed to find something more original than that."

Sakura didn't reply, but also didn't show any signs of changing her mind. After several seconds of silence, Sasuke sighed again.

"Fine, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sakura said, blinking. Sasuke's brow twitched in annoyance. If it were anyone else, he'd probably have started yelling by now.

"You must have some idea of what you want to do." he said, "So let's here it, what's this 'original Jutsu' you have in mind?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke blankly for a moment.

"Heh heh heh!" she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sakura, there's no point in training if you don't know what you want to do with it!" Sasuke said, struggling to keep his tone even, "Until you figure out what kind of ninja you want to be, training in anything else is pointless."

"_That's what he said."_ Sakura thought, walking through the streets of Konoha with a disappointed look on her face. Sasuke had gone of to do some training for himself, telling her that she really needed to get her priorities straight. His words weren't exactly motivating, but he had a point. But the problem wasn't to do with not knowing what kind of ninja she wanted to be, her worries were elsewhere. The first time she had gone to meet up with Sasuke for training, she had arrived early and decided to warm up a little. But she found out to her horror that for some reason she couldn't control her chakra like she usually could. For some reason, whenever she tried she was overwhelmed by that insane heat, as if it was her chakra that was the source.

"_Maybe I should go to the seal again." _she thought, _"This is getting scary, I need to see Naruto as soon as-"_

"Sakura-san."

Sakura blinked, looking to her right. She was just passing the academy when she saw, to her great surprise, Gaara, exiting the main entrance with what looked like forms in his hand.

"Gaara-san!" she exclaimed in shock, "I forgot you were joining Konoha!"

"That's alright." Gaara replied, "It hasn't been easy meeting with the council under these conditions, I was only able to meet with their aides."

Sakura was a little surprised. This was the most open she had ever seen Gaara, talking so casually to someone he didn't really know that well. She overcame this however, and smiled at him.

"I know Naruto will be excited to see you here!" she said brightly. Gaara didn't show any signs of acknowledging her words, almost as if Naruto's feelings on this were meaningless. It looked like Gaara had managed to talk openly, but still had difficulty showing his expressions.

"Where is Naruto?" Gaara asked, "I haven't seen him around."

"Oh, he's out on a mission." Sakura replied, when she suddenly got an idea, "Hey, you got a sec? I need to ask you about something."

"We are already talking." Gaara said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, yeah I know that!" Sakura replied, laughing nervously, "I mean, could we sit down somewhere?"

Gaara stared at her for a moment. Sakura almost thought he was going to refuse, but to her relief, he nodded, walking past her to the nearest bench. He laid down the papers he was holding and removed his gourd, placing it on the ground next to him as he sat down, looking up at Sakura expectantly. She gave a small smile and sat down beside him, feeling slightly more relaxed.

"This is to do with the Biju." Gaara stated. Sakura was taken aback.

"How did you…?" she asked, bewilderedly.

"I can think of no other reason for you to need information from me." Gaara replied, "I would think it fairly obvious that I know none of Suna's secrets, so I doubt that is what you are curious about."

"Right." Sakura said, letting out a sigh, "I wanted to ask, if you don't mind, about the Biju chakra."

"The reason is to do with the Kyubi chakra you are infected with?" Gaara asked, shocking her once more, "Being a former Jinchuriki, I can sense Biju chakra. There is a small amount within you, but I can sense it growing."

"What?!" Sakura cried, "Where is it?!"

"You know nothing of it?" Gaara asked, raising a non-existent brow, "I didn't imagine Naruto would do such a thing without asking your permission first."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked back, a look of fear on her face. Gaara looked ahead, leaning back.

"At the Preliminary rounds, during you're fight with Yamanaka Ino." he said, "The moment you passed over Naruto, I sensed some of the Kyubi's chakra held within one of those foxes move towards you and enter your body. I believe it is the reason your opponents Jutsu failed."

Sakura stared incredulously at Gaara. So it really was Naruto! Why did he do that? Did he know this was going to happen? No, he couldn't have… could he?

"So what should I do?" she asked, "I think it's doing something strange."

Gaara didn't answer immediately, he seemed to be thinking about it.

"The only answer I can offer is that you must find a way to siphon the chakra out of yourself." he said, "The most effective method would be to find Naruto. Being the Kyubi Jinchuriki, he could easily absorb that chakra into his own body and not be affected by it, but only through direct physical contact. The other method is to find a way to expel the chakra form your own body into the body of another."

"The body of another?" Sakura repeated, "What does that mean?"

"Simply releasing the chakra isn't enough." Gaara explained, "In fact, that would only make things worse. I can sense that the infected area is at the chakra points around your heart. This would make your blood boil, you have probably felt an increase in heat, is that right?"

"I- yes!" Sakura replied, "That's exactly right!"

"I see… as I was saying, you must not simply release the chakra. From what I learned form my fight with Naruto, his chakra latched on to the nearest living thing with a chakra system. You and Sasuke were protected by my sand covering your bodies before, but now it is within you. Releasing the chakra would only cause it to return to your body, effectively making the infection spread."

Sakura's look of fear had increased to horror. Fro what she was already experiencing, having the infection spread would be unbearable!

"How do I get rid of it then?" she asked, almost begging for an answer. Gaara looked up at the sky, thinking his answer over carefully.

"I can think of only two ways." he said.

* * * * *

Three more days passed, and Naruto was still unable to master the Rasengan. He had become seriously tempted to use the Kyubi's chakra, but doubted it would make things any easier. It had gotten to the point where Jiraiya had to actually order him to rest. Now Naruto lay in bed, reluctantly asleep. He had fought it at first, but he had barely climbed into the thing before he was out.

It was several hours before he woke up, hearing a loud thud that startled him into conciousness. He shot up, whipping his head around the room. His eyes immediately fell on Jiraiya, who was crouched down on the floor, sweating heavily.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out of the bed.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya panted, "Get me some water."

"Right!" Naruto replied, running into the bathroom and grabbing a glass jug he found on the countertop. He ran the cold water and filled it up, before hurrying back to Jiraiya and handing it to him.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked, as Jiraiya gulped down several mouthfuls.

"It was Tsunade." Jiraiya replied, wiping his mouth, "She poisoned me last night. She's going to meet with Orochimaru."

"What?!" Naruto cried, "Orochimaru's here?!"

Jiraiya downed the rest of the water, before shakily getting to his feet. He stumbled over to the window, leaning against the wall. It looked like even this was taking a great deal of effort, his breathing was ragged at best. He paused for just a second, then slammed the window open and hurled a kunai to the left. Naruto heard a cry of shock, and realised someone was waiting outside.

"I'm not your enemy Jiraiya-sama!" Shizune's voice said hurriedly. Naruto ran over to the window, leaning out. Shizune was standing on a ledge to the left, a kunai embedded to the wall barely a centimetre from her head, "I need you help!"

"So Tsunade turned on you too huh?" Jiraiya asked, climbing out the window, "Damn, the poisons affected my aim."

Shizune's expression turned nervous, a sweat drop appearing on her head. Naruto was staring at her, frowning.

"Why is Orochimaru meeting Tsunade?" he demanded, annoyed that she hadn't told him during their conversation three days ago.

"He wants her to heal his arms, they were damaged when he fought the Sandaime Hokage." Shizune replied, with a worried look.

"Well Tsunade certainly wouldn't show Orochimaru any kindness, what did he offer her?" Jiraiya asked, slouching down on the ground.

"He said he'd bring back her brother and my uncle." Shizune replied, without hesitation. She must have been really worried about Tsunade, to betray her trust like this.

"Nawaki and Dan huh?" Jiraiya said, resting his arm on his knee, "With a Jutsu like that, you'd need a couple of sacrifices. Maybe she thought to use Naruto and myself."

"Please, don't kid about such tings!" Shizune pleaded, "We need to find Tsunade-sama, she's meeting with Orochimaru as we speak!"

"Yeah, I know." Jiraiya replied, getting to his feet, "In this state, I might be able to take on Orochimaru in his. But if Tsunade really has sided with him, you may have to fight her. Can you do that?"

Shizune stood as well, a serious look on her face.

"Yes, I won't allow her to betray the people who love her!" she said, "Neither of those two would want this, she needs to understand that!"

"Alright then, lead us to them." Jiraiya said. Shizune nodded, turning and running off. Naruto and Jiraiya followed closely, both of them deeply conflicted.

"_If Orochimaru dies here, then what will Madara do?" _he thought, _"What should _I _do? What if Orochimaru takes this opportunity to make a move?"_

"_I wouldn't worry about it. To Madara, Orochimaru is replaceable."_

Naruto winced slightly. This was the first he'd heard from the Kyubi in just over a week.

"_Should I summon Zenko and Yako?" _he asked.

"_Only as a last resort. We don't need to complicate things for ourselves."_

Naruto resisted nodding, in case he gave himself away to Jiraiya. The three of them ran across the rooftops, heading for a place that had been untouched by the festival. The dropped down onto the walls, scanning the area's below for any signs of Tsunade or Orochimaru's trail. They found one after a short while; many of the walls had been smashed to pieces. Jiraiya smirked, surveying the handiwork he knew so well.

"Looks like the meeting didn't go so well." he noted.

"That must mean Tsunade-sama attacked him!" Shizune agreed, joyfully.

"Let's not get too excited, we need to catch up with them." Jiraiya said, following the path of destruction with his eyes, "Orochimaru would definitely have prepared for this."

The rubble ended at the last wall at the edge of town, leading out to the forest. Jiraiya ran off in that direction, Naruto and Shizune close behind. Naruto looked at the rubble, then the trees up ahead. Had Tsunade done all this? Naruto was suddenly relieved that she hadn't taken their fight seriously, he'd probably be dead otherwise.

They leapt down from the last wall and ran through the woods. After but a few minutes of this, the trees opened up into a massive plain, where off to the horizon small dust clouds were appearing.

"That's them!" Shizune cried, as six feet pounded on the ground.

"We have to hurry!" Jiraiya yelled, "I sense three people up there, Orochimaru's got backup!"

"That's his aide!" Shizune replied, "But I don't know much about his abilities!"

"That'll be Yakushi Kabuto then!"

"_Kabuto?" _Naruto thought, _"Sasuke was right!"_

Now that they were closer, they could make out the figures better than before. Tsunade was fighting Kabuto, and Orochimaru was standing aside, observing. Tsunade seemed to be injured, and Kabuto's movements were sluggish. But then he pulled out a kunai, and ran at Tsunade, who seemed unable to dodge. Jiraiya quickly threw a smoke bomb, which exploded in between the two, causing Kabuto to retreat. When the smoke dissipated, Naruto, Shizune and Jiraiya were standing between the two. Orochimaru scowled.

"I had hoped to finish this before you arrived." he said, looking at Jiraiya. His gaze then passed onto Naruto, his expression changing to a smirk, "Although, how could I pass up the opportunity to see dear Naruto-kun again?"

"Get out of my way!" Tsunade yelled, shoving Jiraiya and Shizune out of the way. She charged at Kabuto, aiming one of her punches at him. Kabuto dodged nimbly, leaping back into the air. Tsunade's punch hit the ground, causing rocks to fly up into the air. She then punched a particularly large rock, sending it flying at Kabuto, who turned in mid air and kicked off the projectile, landing on the ground crouching. Tsunade then ran at him again, aiming another punch. But this time, Kabuto didn't try to dodge. Instead, he straightened up, pulled out a kunai, and slashed his own wrist.

Tsunade stood, frozen to the spot. Blood had burst form Kabuto's self inflicted wound, spraying Tsunade's face, chest and arms.

"Oh no, her hemophobia!" Shizune cried.

"_Hemophobia?" _Naruto thought, _"What's that?"_

"_A fear of blood."_

Naruto's eyes widened. A medic nin who feared blood? Is that why she left Konoha in the first place? Naruto couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He'd openly mocked her about having no pride, when she was really just afraid.

Kabuto took this opportunity to attack Tsunade, holding his hand straight and striking her chest, right where her heart was. Seconds later, Tsunade fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune cried, running forward and pulling her sleeve back. From a contraption on her arm, several senbon fired at Kabuto, who dodged some and blocked the rest with the guards on his hands. Shizune stood between Kabuto and Tsunade, glaring.

"So Kabuto-san uses medical Jutsu." Jiraiya muttered, before shaking his head, "Naruto, stay out of this. I'm gonna go deal with Orochimaru."

Orochimaru had been watching closely. He couldn't resist smirking at Jiraiya's remark.

"You'll deal with me?" he repeated, "You can barely stand, how can you hope to accomplish that?"

"From what I can see, you're hardly at the top of your game as well." Jiraiya replied.

"Kukukuku, as if I need my arms to kill you!" Orochimaru cackled, before opening his mouth wide. Naruto stared in shock as a snake crept out of his mouth, opening it's own. Then, from that mouth, a long blade slid out, that of a katana.

"_He must have a seal in his throat!" _Naruto thought, _"How the hell did he get it in there?!"_

Orochimaru lunged at Jiraiya, aiming the tip of his blade at Jiraiya's chest. What happened next, Naruto had no clue because at that moment he heard Shizune cry in pain. He whipped his head round, just in time to see Shizune collapse. It looked like Kabuto had struck her in exactly the same way he had Tsunade. He know straightened his back, smirking at Naruto.

"I take it you'll want to fight me now?" he asked, almost chuckling. Naruto took a few steps forward and looked down at the two bodies on the ground. He looked back up at Kabuto and shrugged.

"Not really." he replied, "I mean, normally I'd be kicking your ass by now, but you did help us during the Chunin exams, so I'd call it even."

Kabuto's brow rose, this wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"I guess I misjudged you." he said, "You seem to be as cold as myself, or perhaps even Orochimaru-sama."

"Then again." Naruto continued, looking up at the sky, "It'd probably look bad if I didn't try. Besides, how could I face Sakura if I just let you go?"

"Sakura?" Kabuto repeated, his smirk returning, "Maybe you're not so cold after all."

"Yeah, I'll admit this is mostly an act." Naruto sighed, "Still, so far it's worked."

Kabuto's eyes widened as he suddenly sensed a presence behind him. He spun around and barely managed to dodge as a Kage Bunshin brought his foot down on the ground, right were he'd been only moments ago.

"As if I'd let you get away with doing this!" Naruto growled, glaring, "Don't even bother begging, I'm gonna rip your jaw straight off!"


	33. Return to trust

Two words. Hell yeah. Now I know exactly what I'm doing. It's defintiely not long now till the timeskip, I can already see it... Damn, not much to say on this one, so I'll reiterate. Hell yeah.

Disclaimer:...Hell Yeah.

**

* * *

**

**Return to trust**

Naruto ran at Kabuto, whipping a kunai out from his pouch. Kabuto held up his hands, blue chakra emanating from them. Naruto jumped up into the air, aiming to attack him from above. Kabuto ducked underneath, moving past Naruto and reaching up, jabbing Naruto's thigh. Naruto grunted as he landed on the ground, before he fell over, his leg numb.

"What the hell?!" he muttered, touching the back of his thigh. For some reason, it was a lot more difficult to move. And it hurt like hell. Kabuto looked down at him, smirking.

"My Chakra Scalpel cuts through your muscles." he explained, "Right now, you shouldn't even be able to stand, let alone fight."

"Don't count me out!" Naruto yelled, struggling to his feet. Kabuto raised a brow, smirk maintained.

"You're able to stand already?" he mused, "The Kyubi's chakra must heal you quicker than I thought. However, the faster it heals the more vulnerable the muscle becomes!"

Kabuto ran at Naruto, a confident look on his face. Naruto tried to take a step forward, but his knees buckled under the pressure. He placed his hand down on the ground for support, glaring as Kabuto drew nearer.

"Hey, Tsunade." Naruto said, looking from the corner of his eye to the kunoichi that watched them, frozen to the spot, "You're afraid? Don't worry, I won't let him get you!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Kabuto yelled, swinging his hand at Naruto.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto cried, a puff of smoke appearing between them. Kabuto leapt back, just as something appeared before him.

The smoke dissipated, revealing a rack of some kind. On that rack was an assortment of strange shapes, all of them different, bright colours.

"Fireworks?!" Kabuto exclaimed, a shocked look on his face. Naruto grinned, pulling an exploding tag from his pouch and igniting it. He swiped the burning tag across the fuses, before smothering the flame in his hand.

"GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Naruto cried, grinning as the fireworks blasted at Kabuto. The explosions cast bright lights all over, almost blinding Naruto and Tsunade, who realised it was best to close their eyes. The sound was intense as well, who knew a firework could be so loud? When they opened their eyes again, there was only a batch of burned grass where Kabuto had been standing.

"No way…" Naruto muttered. He hadn't expected that strong a result.

"You'll need more than that to take me out!" Kabuto yelled, slashing at Naruto with a kunai from behind.

"_Damn! A Shunshin!" _Naruto thought, barely dodging the attack. He saw Kabuto's eyes, their was a mad look in them, but he could also see something else.

"_He's disoriented!" _Naruto thought, _"Now's my chance!"_

He held his hands out, focusing his chakra. Quickly, his right fingers flew across the air above his left hand, the chakra sphere forming inside. He rotated it, refined it, then when he felt he'd done enough, he ran at Kabuto.

"Rasen-" he began. But before he could make contact, Kabuto crouched down, swinging his foot at Naruto. It connected with his stomach, sending him flying across the ground, hitting the ground rolling. Kabuto shook his head, his vision clearing. He walked over to Naruto, who was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"Don't even insult me!" Kabuto growled, kicking Naruto onto his back, "Do you want to die here?"

Tsunade watched as Kabuto kicked Naruto, who was recoiling form the pain. It looked like Kabuto had hit Naruto's kidney with that first kick.

"Why don't you just run away?" Kabuto asked, looking down at Naruto as if he was a stray dog, "You can only die here, I'm giving you the chance to run!"

He kicked Naruto again, sending the boy rolling across the ground.

"Stop it…" Tsunade breathed, "Naruto-san… run away!"

"You hear her? Even she wants you to run." Kabuto said, raising his foot in the air, "So why are you still here?!"

Naruto grabbed Kabuto's foot before it could hit him.

"Because unlike some people, I never run away." he replied, gripping Kabuto's sandal, "I'll never get out of the way, because the people I care most about are standing behind me, I won't let them fall when I can stop it!"

He pushed Kabuto away, the Oto nin staggering back in shock. Naruto struggled to his feet, panting heavily.

"I won't die here." he promised, "I have to get stronger, so I can protect everyone!"

"Baka!" Kabuto snarled, "If you won't run away, then you _will _die!"

He ran again at Naruto, holding his kunai back. Almost all reason had gone form his eyes. Naruto stared at him, almost pitifully.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked, forming a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Before Kabuto could back off, four clones appeared around him. He swung his arm out, but the clones grabbed his arms and legs. A fifth clone appeared just behind Naruto, who held his hand out to it.

"I finally figured it out." he said, "What I need to finish the Rasengan."

Kabuto struggled as the sphere whirled into existence, but the clones grip was too tight. Naruto's expression turned from pity to anger, he glared at Kabuto.

"Never ask me to give up!" he yelled, throwing his hand forward, "RASENGAN!"

The sphere hit Kabuto in the stomach, shredding a hole into his shirt. Kabuto's scream of pain barely overtook the sound the Rasengan made. Naruto pushed a little, and the Rasengan left his hand, flying forward, and taking Kabuto off his feet. The clones disappeared and Kabuto was being hurled through the air, the force of the Rasengan tearing the earth below apart. Kabuto's back slammed into a boulder, and was pushed further, the surface of the rock cracking under the pressure. Tsunade watched as the sphere dissipated, leaving Kabuto pressed against the rock, head slumped. But she was distracted from this sight as Naruto, with his back to her, fell to the ground.

"N-Naruto-san!" Tsunade cried, still trembling from the blood on her body. Naruto, with great difficulty, turned on his side.

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. Kabuto's kunai was embedded in his chest, blood seeping through his clothes.

"Naruto-san…" Tsunade whimpered, "N-Naruto-san!"

Naruto didn't reply. His breathing was ragged, and he was dizzy from losing blood. Tsunade's trembles increased for a moment, then she fell onto her hands.

"Naruto!" she cried, "Don't die!"

With great difficulty, she crawled over to Naruto, who barely acknowledged her presence.

"_The way you're looking at me, you think I'm dying, don't you?" _he thought, _"No way am I dying this early, and definitely not by someone like him."_

Tsunade reached out for the kunai, but hesitated. She was still shivering from the sight of Naruto's blood. But then she paused, took a deep breath and the trembling stopped. She suddenly seemed more in control. She removed the kunai, opened Naruto jacket and ripped open his shirt in seconds, before placing both her hands above the wound.

It was a strange feeling, whatever Tsunade was doing. Naruto could feel the nerves tingling, when he should have been feeling pain. He also found it easier to breath, his heartbeat was slowing down to a normal rate as well. But he still couldn't move, he was so tired.

"Hey…" Naruto whispered, "I'm not supposed to close my eyes, am I?"

Tsunade glanced at him, a warm look in her eyes.

"No, it's ok." she replied, "You get some rest. You've done enough."

Naruto stared up at her. She still had the blood on her, yet she didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey, you're moving." he said, smiling.

"Yeah." Tsunade smiled back, "I guess I owe it to you."

"Nah, you overcame your fear on your own." Naruto replied, "And I gotta say, the timing was great."

Tsunade let out a small laugh. It was the last sound Naruto heard before he closed his eyes.

* * * * *

As soon as Sakura had gotten home, she went straight up to the bathroom and began filling the tub with cold water.

She hadn't been able to get Gaara's words out of her head. The two ways to get rid of the Kyubi's chakra. One was to get Naruto to take it back into his own body. The other was… too terrible to even consider. But it was Gaara's last words that had really gotten to her.

"_The Kyubi's chakra has embedded itself in your heart. That is to say, even if you rid yourself of the chakra, overtime it will regenerate. If the other method is not an option, then you would do well to keep Naruto close."_

Sakura climbed into the cold water, glad of the release from the uncomfortable heat she'd been experiencing. She was tempted to lower her head beneath the water, but she couldn't be sure if she would be able to come out again. Instead, she grabbed one of the smaller towels and soaked it, before folding it and laying it on her head. But despite this relief, her heart felt heavy. She needed to keep Naruto close, for her own sake? She didn't like that idea, it would make staying with Naruto more of a necessity than what she truly wanted.

"_I have to find a way to get rid of the chakra all together!" _she thought, _"But… if I go to the hospital about it, and the doctors realise Naruto did this, even if unintentionally, what would happen to him?"_

Suddenly, she was distracted from her thoughts as from nowhere, she was suddenly hit with an intense pain. Not the pain that comes from injury, but a deep anguish, as if her heart had just been broken.

"What's… what's going on?" she breathed.

"_Naruto…" _she thought, _"Are you ok?"_

* * * * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the sun in the sky stunning him slightly. He rolled over, shielding his face from the sun. he then placed both his hands on the ground, pushing himself up. He looked around, the area was unusually quiet.

"So you're awake then."

Naruto whipped his head round. Jiraiya was sitting next to him, leaning back and looking up at the sky. Further down, Tsunade and Shizune were resting as well, both of them breathing heavily. From what Naruto could see, Orochimaru and Kabuto had disappeared.

"Did we win?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Well, we're alive." Jiraiya replied. He then looked at Naruto, grinning, "I saw your fight with Kabuto. Congratulations, it looks like you mastered the Rasengan."

Naruto stared blankly. He could barely recall his fight, he was still a little dazed. Tsunade chuckled to herself.

"That's one of the few times I like being proven wrong!" she said, "That was a great job you did, Naruto-kun!"

"He doesn't like suffixes." Jiraiya muttered to her. Tsunade smirked.

"Is that so?" she asked, "Well then thank you… Naruto."

It was then that the events of before returned to him. Naruto grinned shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now?" Tsunade repeated, looking up at the sky, "Well, I gotta lot of work to do. Guess we should be heading to Konoha."

Naruto sat up, a surprised look on his face.

"You're going to be Hokage?" he asked. Tsunade looked at him, her smirk widening.

"Sure am."

Naruto let himself fall back down onto the ground. Then, for some reason, he started laughing to himself. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune watched him, smiling to themselves.

Two hours later, the four of them were standing at the gates of Tanzaku town, each carrying a satchel over their shoulders. All of them were looking ahead, further than the horizon, to where Konoha was.

"I should warn you, the place is a mess right now." Jiraiya said, without looking at anyone in particular.

"Just great." Tsunade sighed, "First time going back in years, and I'm gonna have to clean up the place."

"You won't be on your own, you'll have everyone in Konoha helping out!" Naruto replied brightly. Shizune smiled at him. He was certainly nice to have around.

"Well let's get going then." Jiraiya said, taking the first step forward, "We've got a long walk ahead of us."

Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune followed him. The pig, Tonton as Shizune told Naruto, oinked happily. As they walked, Naruto found himself constantly reflecting on when Naruto first met Tsunade and Shizune. Something was eating away at him, he needed to get it off his chest.

"Tsunade?" he said, looking to his left.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, glancing at him.

"What, he doesn't have to call you 'Hokage-sama'?" Jiraiya muttered, looking at her accusingly.

"Not at the minute!" Tsunade replied sweetly. Jiraiya turned his head back to the front, grumbling to himself. Tsunade looked back to Naruto, who didn't look as cheery as he did a moment ago, "Something up?"

"I… I'm sorry about what I said before." he replied, looking at the ground, "That was wrong, I didn't even know the whole truth."

"I see." Tsunade said, glancing at Shizune, who was looking nervous, "I take it Shizune was getting talkative again?"

"Please forgive me Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade shook her head, sighing.

"Don't worry about it." she said, "I probably needed it. I've been a fool for too long."

Naruto blinked, looking at Tsunade, who winked at him.

"But try it again, and maybe I won't be so nice." she said, dangerously. Naruto felt a nervous sweat coming on.

Somehow he doubted he'd get away with pulling pranks from now on.

* * * * *

They arrived back at Konoha late the next day. The sun was close to setting, but the clouds overhead darkened the village, which looked like it was wilting. Tsunade looked at the place with a raised brow.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." she said, "Orochimaru really did tear this place apart, didn't he?"

"I'm sure you'll have it fixed up in no time." Jiraiya replied, grinning. Tsunade sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why is it always up to me to clean up you and Orochimaru's messes?" she asked. Jiraiya chuckled at her words.

"He may have been a genius, but that personality of his didn't exactly make things easy!" he agreed, "Always trying to do things on his own, then never admitting it when he needed a hand!"

Naruto barely suppressed a grin. It didn't exactly make him comfortable how much what he was hearing reminded him of Sasuke. Jiraiya looked down to Naruto, grinning.

"Well, mission's over." he said, "You did a good job kid, why don't you go relax?"

"Ok, see you later Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-bachan!" Naruto replied, running off, "Bye Shizune-chan!"

"See you later!" Shizune called out, oblivious to Jiraiya and Tsunade's disgruntled looks.

Naruto ran through the main gates of Konoha, grinning and waving at the guards as he passed. He headed straight for his apartment, glad of the chance to see Zenko and Yako again.

He ran up the stairs and to his door, fumbling through his pockets for his keys. Before he could unlock his door however, the one next to his opened.

"You're back!" Sasuke said, a slight look of surprise on his face.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned, putting his key in the door and turning it. Sasuke leant against his door frame, smirking.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"You think I'd come back without finishing my mission?" Naruto countered, "We got her, she's on her way to meet with the council just now."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, frowning, "If she's just acting as a medic, shouldn't she go to the hospital?"

"Oh, right, you don't know!" Naruto replied, a look of realisation on his face, "The woman we were looking for is the new Hokage!"

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked. He then shrugged, "Well maybe now we can get cleanup sorted, this place is depressing to look at. See you later."

"See ya!" Naruto said, as Sasuke walked back into his apartment. Naruto did the same, opening his door and walking in. he'd barely made it a metre before Zenko and Yako and jumped up on him, licking his cheeks.

"Quit it you guys!" Naruto laughed, batting them off. They landed on the ground and followed him into his room, tails wagging eagerly. Naruto unzipped his jacket and dropped it in his laundry basket. He then sat down on his bed, back pressed against the headboard and leaning on the wall. The two little kits jumped up onto the bed, then his lap and lay down as he petted them.

He looked out his window, the setting sun was casting its light through half of his room, but only hitting his legs. The rest of him was in the shadows, which made him feel strangely lonely, despite the company.

"Anything happen when I was gone?" he asked, absent mindedly scratching Yako's ear. Both of the kits let out a whine, making Naruto smile.

"Must have been pretty boring then." he said, looking out the window, "We got a new Hokage now, that means we'll probably be getting missions again. You want me to bring you guys along?"

"Yip!"

"Yip!"

"Ha ha!" Naruto laughed. He was glad of these two, they were always easy to figure out. They were one of the only things in life that he truly understood. It was a relief to have a life rope like that, to keep his grip on this world. He couldn't explain it, but he was feeling sort of… hollow.

Then he saw something that first surprised him, then made him smile. With a brief flick, he undid the catch on his window and Sakura slid it open, climbing inside.

"Something the matter?" Naruto asked, as she sat down beside him. She was looking rather gloomy for some reason. Sakura looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm glad you're back." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto stared at her, a look of surprise on his face. He could tell something was bothering her.

"What is it?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

Sakura didn't reply immediately, but the worry was clear on her face. She glanced up at Naruto, but broke eye contact almost immediately.

"The.. Preliminary rounds." she said, "…You did something, didn't you?"

Naruto's expression saddened. He had hoped she wouldn't find out about it.

"Are you mad?" he asked. Sakura hesitated again.

"…No, not mad." she replied, "Just a little scared."

"What? Why?" he asked, shifting so he could see her better.

"…It's still there." she said, "The Kyubi's chakra…"

Naruto felt like a boulder had dropped in his gut. He immediately snapped up, Zenko and Yako falling off him, leaning on all fours so he could look her in the eye.

"It's still there?!" he repeated. The first thing he did was put a hand on her arm. The look of shock on his face scared Sakura more than anything else that had happened in the past couple of days. But it was a relief at the same time. It showed Naruto had been completely clueless about it.

"You're burning!" he exclaimed, his eyes watering, "I'm so sorry Sakura! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"It's ok Naruto." Sakura replied, her expression tired. Naruto's scanned her face. Now that he looked closer, he realised she was sweating, and that her breathing was ragged.

"_What do I do?!" _he thought, panicking.

"_Touch her. You can absorb the chakra back inside yourself."_

Naruto didn't hesitate. He immediately grabbed her by the shoulders, a desperate look on his face.

"I'm gonna take it out, ok?" he promised. Sakura stared at him, her eyes half closed. Then she smiled and nodded, taking Naruto's hand and holding it against her heart. Naruto tried to ignore the embarrassment of having his hand in that area, which was actually very easy considering the situation. He felt the Kyubi's chakra right away, and focused on it with all his might.

He had no idea about chakra absorbing Jutsu, he was completely out of his depth here. There was only one possible solution.

"_Help me!" _he thought.

"_Of course."_

Sakura blinked slowly as she felt chakra being drawn from her, and mercifully, the heat seemed to leave as well.

Naruto could feel it as well, the chakra entering into his system. He turned to Yako, and placed a hand on him, returning the borrowed chakra to the young fox. When it was finally over, Naruto raised his hand, tears pouring down his eyes. He slumped on the bed, unable to bring himself to look at Sakura.

"I… I understand…" he said, "If you hate me. I wanted to protect you so badly, but I ended up hurting you worst of all!"

Sakura looked down at Naruto, feeling surprisingly calm for the first time in days. She placed her hand on Naruto's head, running her hand through his hair.

"You remember the second exam?" she asked, "After you fought with Gaara, and you were carrying me to the tower, because of my wound. You asked me to stay with you."

Naruto lay silently, listening to her words and grateful of her touch.

"At that time, I misinterpreted your words." she continued, "I didn't realise you were asking me to stay awake, I thought you were asking something else entirely."

Naruto slowly turned his head to look at her. He was unable to speak.

"So you see…" Sakura said, her eyes watering as well, "Even though I hadn't found out yet, my feelings were a mile ahead of me."

She crawled closer to Naruto, so they were looking into each others eyes. She touched his cheek, smiling warmly at him.

"I could never hate you Naruto." she said, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Naruto stared at her, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Sakura…" he breathed. She didn't let him say another word. She reached in, and pressed her lips against his.


	34. A fateful decision

I was just looking up the voice actors for english dub anime, and i found out something that i seriously hope is false. Apparently, in the english dub of Naruto, sasori is to be voiced by Johnny Bosch. Bleach fans, can you picture sasori with Ichigo's voice? I sure as hell can't. Maybe Ulquiorra, but definitely not Ichigo. On another note, it may look like i'm superpowering naruto in this chapter, but he just pulled a trick that worked, so don't flame me.

Disclaimer:I can't wait to hear Pein's english dub voice, that'll be a-fucking-mazing!

* * *

**A fateful decision**

It lasted for several seconds, although to Naruto it was so much shorter. When it ended, Sakura moved her head back, her cheeks red. She looked uncertainly at Naruto, as if wondering what she did was ok. Naruto just stared back at her, completely shocked by her action. He had never expected her to do something like that, but he definitely didn't mind. He stifled a small laugh, not even realising that he smiled warmly at her. Sakura was relieved by this, she smiled back, moving closer to Naruto, who put his arms around her. They lay there silently, until Naruto noticed something. Sakura was shivering.

"What's the matter?" he asked, quietly into her ear.

"It's so cold all of a sudden." Sakura replied, shuffling closer to put her own arms around Naruto. She guessed it was because of the heat she'd been experiencing, returning to a normal temperature was quite a shock to her. Naruto understood this and lifted his body slightly, pulling at his quilt. Sakura moved a little too, thinking he was going to put the quilt over her. It was then to her great surprise when she found out that he did not only that, but put them over himself as well. She felt her cheeks redden even more.

"Is it ok to do something like this?" she asked, suddenly nervous again.

"What are we doing?" Naruto countered, "I'm just helping you keep warm. Besides…"

He moved his head beneath hers, his mouth close to her ear.

"I don't think I could let go even if I had to." he whispered, making Sakura tingle. It was a strange thing for Naruto to say, she was happy that he could say such a thing, but nervous about how it sounded. Naruto didn't seem to think anything about it however, she could feel his entire body relax. She smiled again, her cheeks still bright red.

Neither of them noticed that right outside, Sasuke was leaning against the wall, his brow creased.

"Tch."

He turned and left. Suddenly he felt like doing some training.

* * * * *

That was the third time Sakura had slept in Naruto's apartment. It was the second time she'd slept in his bed, and the second time she'd slept in his arms. But this was the first time she'd done both, and it felt completely different than the other times. When the sun rose, its light shining through the window and onto their faces, they awoke at the same time.

Neither of them said anything, they both pretended to still be asleep. Neither of them really wanted to move, it was too peaceful to even think about it.

"_SPLASH!"_

Both Naruto and Sakura were shocked awake as a jug of water was emptied on their heads. Sakura screamed from shock and Naruto snapped up straight.

"YAKO!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of his bed and pouncing at the young fox, who barked and ran out the room. Naruto got to his feet and chased after him, into the hallway. He lunged for Yako, but the devious fox ran straight through the dog door. Naruto stuck his arm out, desperately trying to grab the kit that was probably well away by now.

Naruto sighed and got to his feet, walking back into his room. Sakura was sitting up in his bed, her hair dripping wet.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. He then looked down to Zenko, "Get him."

Zenko barked and ran out the room, chasing his twin brother's scent. When he was gone, Naruto looked back to Sakura, who was now climbing out of his bed.

"You, uh, wanna use my shower?" he offered, suddenly feeling edgy.

"Thanks, but I should probably go home." Sakura replied, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "Why don't we meet up after that? We could go see Kakashi."

"Oh yeah, Sasuke told me about him." Naruto said, "Is he in hospital?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied, walking over to him, "See you there?"

"Definitely." Naruto replied, grinning, "I'll get Sasuke and bring him along as well."

Sakura smiled at him. She then looked slightly hesitant, before she shocked Naruto by leaning in and kissing him again. She achieved the same result, Naruto's eyes widened at her boldness. She smiled again at him, before turning and leaving. She waved before closing the door, that image staid in Naruto's head for several seconds after she left. He found himself listening out as he heard her footsteps fading away, his own feet rooted to the ground. After about a minute of silence, he straightened his back. He hadn't even realised he'd been leaning, had he lost his balance? He blinked a couple of times, he felt so dazed right now.

He turned and walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower. He undressed and steppe inside immediately, placing his hand on the wall and letting the cool water run down his back. He stared at down at his feet, his head still spinning.

"_That's the third time." _he thought, _"Sure, the first time was an accident, but so far every time that's happened all I've done is stare at her."_

"I'm such an idiot." he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Still, he was amazed that Sakura could do such a thing, he could barely wrap his mind around it himself. He shook his head slowly, smiling to himself. Every time he thought he had their relationship figured out, she surprised him with a forward move. At first he'd thought they'd just be team mates, then he found out she wanted to be his friend. Then once he was used to that, she suddenly became very agitated, wanting nothing to do with him. He'd thought that to be the end, but then she apologised, seeking his forgiveness. Then when he admitted that he liked her, and found out she felt the same, he really felt confused. And now this.

"_This stuff is complicated, isn't it?" _he wondered, grinning. But it was something he held more precious to him than anything else.

About half an hour later, he was dressed and ready to leave. He glanced back at his room, smirking at Yako who was locked in the "Shiki Fujin", which was more like a small dog carrier with a fake seal taped to the door. It was Yako's equivalent of the "naughty corner", because he couldn't disperse into chakra like Zenko, it was the perfect way to deal wit him when he was over zealous with his tricks. However, he had a sneaking suspicion that Yako enjoyed being inside, because he always pretended to be the Kyubi when he was in it. Fortunately, the excitement of this soon subsided and the little fox would just sulk until Zenko let him back out again.

He left the apartment, locking the door behind him. He walked all of the ten metres to Sasuke's apartment and knocked on his door.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked answering the door. He looked a little more tired than usual, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"We're gonna go see Kakashi." Naruto replied, gesturing behind himself, "You wanna come?"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, before shrugging.

"I guess." he said, stepping out and locking his door. He turned around and walked beside Naruto, heading for the stairs.

"So anything happen on the mission?" Sasuke asked. Naruto suddenly twitched nervously, causing Sasuke to look at him, "What?"

"I ah… forget to mention this." Naruto replied nervously, "But we kinda… sorta… fought Orochimaru."

…

…

"_THWACK!"_

"How the hell did you forget something like that?!" Sasuke yelled, hitting Naruto across the back of his head.

"Ow! I was psyched, I learned an A-rank Jutsu!" Naruto said hurriedly. Sasuke sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"So what happened?" he asked, with surprising patience.

"Well, our mission was to find this woman, Tsunade, so she could help with the hospital, Y'know?" Naruto explained, "But then I found out that the real reason was that she was supposed to be the next Hokage, but I thought that was weird because she was an angry gambling alcoholic with debt issues. But then she said she didn't want to be Hokage, and I said Orochimaru's got more pride than her. That made her mad so she mad me fight her. But just as I was about to bust out my new Jutsu, she got all mad at Ero-Sennin for teaching it to me in the first place! See, it turns out she was another of the Sannin and was in the same team as Ero-Sennin and Orochimaru. But then later we found out that she had been meeting with Orochimaru, because he wanted her to heal his arms that got wrecked in his fight with the old man. Tsunade poisoned Ero-Sennin and ran off to meet Orochimaru. So then me, Ero-Sennin and Tsunade's attendant, Shizune, chased after her, and we found her fighting Orochimaru's aid, Kabuto, remember him? But then Kabuto beat Tsunade cos she's afraid of blood and took out Shizune as well. So while Ero-Sennin was fighting Orochimaru I had to fight Kabuto. I kicked his ass with my new Jutsu, but he took me out with his kunai. When I woke up, it was all over."

Naruto finally stopped talking, feeling a little short on breath. He then glanced at Sasuke, who was staring at him brow twitching.

"_Aw crap." _Naruto thought.

"_THWACK!"_

* * * * *

"Oh. Hey you guys." Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"Kaka-sensei, are you feeling better?" Sakura asked, taking a seat next to Kakashi's bed.

"Well, that depends on how long till our next mission." Kakashi replied, with a small laugh.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei, Ero-Sennin taught me the Rasengan!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Wha- really?!" Kakashi asked, a bewildered look on his face, "How are you handling it?"

"It wasn't easy, but I've pretty much mastered it by now!" Naruto said, grinning.

"That's very impressive Naruto." Kakashi replied, "And you, Sasuke? What have you been doing?"

"Mostly training." Sasuke replied, shrugging.

"Ah, that's good to hear." Kakashi said, before growing serious, "Asuma told me that you heard about Itachi."

"It's been dealt with." Sasuke replied, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I see… well in that case, I won't pry." Kakashi said, winking at Naruto, who grinned again.

"So when do you think you'll be getting out of here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the doctors have said I'm good to go, so I guess I'll be leaving soon anyway." Kakashi replied, "I'm just hoping I'll be given some time to recuperate before we get back into missions. Luckily because of the state of the village, we'll probably just be getting D-ranks."

"Who said that's lucky?" Naruto grumbled to himself. Sakura and Kakashi both smiled at him, he was as confident as ever now he had his new Jutsu.

"Well, thank you all for coming all this way to see me." Kakashi said, "But I should probably be getting dressed. I'll meet you all tomorrow for some training, so I can get up to date on your abilities, ok?"

"Oh, ok Kaka-sensei!" Sakura replied, getting to her feet. She grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by the arm and dragged them from the room.

"See you later Kaka-sensei!" Naruto called, closing the door. Kakashi smiled and waved, before returning to his book.

Out in the hallway, the three of them had fallen silent, looking around at the doctors and nurses bustling around. Sasuke was the first to turn away, but he didn't make any other movement.

"Hey, Sakura?" he said, "You still want me to help you train?"

"Oh, actually, I was gonna spend some time with Naruto." Sakura replied, an apologetic look on her face. Sasuke paused for a moment, before looking ahead.

"Fine." he said, walking off. Naruto and Sakura watched him leave.

"Is it just me, or is something bothering him?" Sakura asked.

"He's probably just bummed cos he wishes he could have hung around on my mission." Naruto replied, "He's just pissed cos he missed his chance to fight Orochimaru."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto just grinned at her.

"I'll tell you later." he said, not wanting to get into it again, "So what do you wanna do?"

"Well… could we go for a walk?" Sakura asked, "I wanted to talk to you, about yesterday."

"Ok." Naruto replied, wondering which part of yestersay she wanted to talk about.

They left the hospital and headed out for the park, where it would probably be quiet. It was when they were walking among the trees that Sakura finally spoke.

"You know that I had the Kyubi's chakra inside of me." she said.

"Sakura, I'm-" he began.

"Will you stop apologising?" Sakura asked, smiling at him, "This isn't to do with that. I just wanted to talk to you about what Gaara told me."

"You spoke to Gaara?" Naruto asked, "So what did he say?"

"Well… he told me that the Kyubi chakra thing is recurring." Sakura replied, remembering his words, "Even though you took it back in, it'll come back over time."

Naruto stared at her. Did that mean she'd have to go through all that again?

"But I'm not worried about that, because I'll have you here!" Sakura continued, grabbing onto his arm. Naruto smiled, it made him feel a little better that she was able to stay strong at something like that.

"But I wasn't just Gaara. I also met the Kyubi."

Naruto stopped.

"Wait a minute, what?!" he asked, giving her an incredulous stare, "You met who?!"

"I think I have a connection with him now, just like Zenko and Yako." Sakura explained, "At least, that's what I figured out form what Kyubi told me."

That really came as a shock to Naruto. But what was more of a shock to him was that the Kyubi had told him nothing of this. He started walking again, thoughts flying through his head.

"So… the only way for you to get rid of the chakra is if I take it back?" he asked, "Isn't there any other way?"

"Well, Gaara did have an idea, but I don't want to think about it." Sakura replied, "I'd have to somehow send the chakra from myself into another living thing. But the chakra would then burn from the inside it, and kill it! I couldn't do that!"

Sakura's grip on Naruto's arm tightened at the thought. Naruto picked up on this and nodded.

"All right then." he said, "But don't you think you should learn it, in case I'm not around when you need it?"

Sakura couldn't answer that. He had a point, but it was still too terrible to be an option to her. However…

"I was thinking… the Sandaime asked Jiraiya to train me…" she said, "But he hasn't really been able to do that. Do you think you could talk to him for me?"

"Definitely!" Naruto replied, "It'd be great if we both became strong together! I know he seems like a pervy old man, and he is but Ero-Sennin knows what he's doing!"

Sakura smiled to herself. It looked like Naruto really looked up to Jiraiya, despite the Sannin's faults. She wondered if Naruto had grown on Jiraiya as well. She could definitely see those two getting along. She hoped she could have a relationship with a sensei like that. Kakashi was too lax to really make a close bond with his students. She always got the feeling that although he liked being around the sometimes, he much preferred to be around people his own age.

Naruto glanced behind Sakura's head, looking far off to the distance. He then looked back at Sakura, who hadn't noticed his movement.

"So you've been training with Sasuke?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah, but I don't think it did much good." Sakura replied, running her hand through her hair, "I haven't figured out what I wanna do yet."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, cocking his head.

"Well, you know how Shikamaru manipulates his shadow, and Ino has her mind Jutsu? I want something cool and original like that."

"…Sakura? Aren't those Hiden Jutsu?" Naruto asked, frowning at her bemusedly. Sakura blinked before palming her face.

"I'm an idiot." she complained, "But you know what I mean right?"

"Yeah, I get it." Naruto replied, "You wanna stand out?"

"Mm-hm!"

Naruto grinned.

They walked some more, but were pretty quiet. So was the park, not many people were out here today. In fact, it looked like Naruto and Sakura were the only two people there, which kind of made him feel lazy. Sakura glanced at him, but then looked down, her cheeks red.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura replied, smiling nervously." Naruto cocked his head at her.

"O…k." he said, looking ahead again. Something was clearly on her mind, but she didn't want to say. Naruto scanned the area, wondering if it was something she saw. He spotted to his left a man carrying a box of fireworks, walking through the streets to the academy, could that be it?

"Oh yeah, Tsunade's gonna become the Hokage tonight!" he said, "Everyone's gonna be there-"

"That'd be great!" Sakura said brightly. They both stared at each other, Sakura's face flushing.

"Wha?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Sakura replied, looking down again, an ashamed expression on her face. Naruto looked from the man to Sakura, wondering what she had been thinking about.

"_Do you need a hand?"_

"_Kinda." _Naruto thought. As the Kyubi spoke to him, his eyes widened. Was that it really? He grinned, slipping his arm out of Sakura's grip. Sakura looked at him questioningly, blinking in surprise as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"You want us to both go together?" he asked, smiling. Sakura smiled too, blushing slightly.

"Yes." she replied. Naruto grinned at her.

* * * * *

That evening, just after the sun had set, everyone had gathered in front of the academy. Tsunade was standing on the roof, looking down at all the villagers who had gathered. She was wearing the Hokage's hat, which looked fairly strange on her seeing as it was the only part of the uniform she was wearing.

Down in the crowds, Naruto and Sakura were together, somewhere near the back. Sakura found herself glancing around. She saw no one she recognised, which was always strange. It sometimes felt that she and Naruto were a secret, because no one seemed to know about it. But she let it go and looked up at Tsunade, marvelling at her beauty. It was no wonder she was a role model for kunoichi all over.

"_One day, I'm gonna surpass her." _she thought, smiling to herself, _"I'll be a stronger, even more beautiful kunoichi!"_

She smiled to herself as she felt a strange sensation. Was this what Naruto felt every time he wanted to become stronger? Sakura leant over so she could rest her head on Naruto's shoulder, but then jumped back when her cheek was licked. She looked around, thinking Naruto had done that. But it turned out to be Zenko, who was looking up at her, tail wagging. Sakura giggled and petted him. He seemed happier than usual. On Naruto's other shoulder, Yako peered around, grinning a foxy grin at her. Sakura smiled again. Naruto had been right. She doubted she could really get mad at Yako.

"People of Konoha!" Tsunade called out, earning everyone's attention, "My name is Tsunade, and I have been granted the position of Hokage!"

Cheers broke out, roaring through the crowd. Naruto grinned at Sakura, who smiled back.

"These have been tough times for Konoha, but I promise to put every cell in my body to returning it to its former beauty!"

More cheers broke out, even louder than before.

"And so, if you'll accept me, I will set to work immediately, as the Godaime Hokage!"

The crowd roared, just as the first set of fireworks flew up into the sky.

"WOO!" Naruto yelled, punching the air. Sakura laughed at his excitement. However, when he formed a hand sign, she suddenly became worried.

"Forced Henge no Jutsu!" he cried. Both Zenko and Yako jumped off his shoulders, before transforming into replicas of him. They both stood looking at Sakura, who noticed they weren't perfect copies. Zenko's hair was a little thicker than Naruto's hanging off the sides a little due to the extra weight. Yako on the other hand had slightly taller hair, and a grin on his face that Sakura was sure couldn't be wiped off. She smiled at both of them, but soon traded it in for terror as they both ran behind her and lifted her into the air.

"Ah!" she cried from shock. She was now sitting on both their shoulders, taller than anyone in the crowd.

"Ha ha ha!" she giggled, suddenly not so afraid. Naruto grinned up at her, before creating a couple of clones to do the same for him. Then they were both above the crowd, Naruto waving his hands in the air.

The second round of fireworks went off. Lighting up the entire crowd. Naruto grinned as he saw Kiba leaving with Akamaru cowering in his jacket. One point to team fox!

The festivities seemed to go on for hours, but Naruto was noticing that Sakura couldn't. even though she was still waving her arms in the air, just like he was, there were definitely signs of tiredness. Naruto jumped off his clones, making them disappear. He then nodded at Zenko and Yako, who lowered Sakura onto the ground.

"You wanna call it a night?" Naruto asked, talking over the crowd.

"Yeah, I guess!" Sakura replied, her arms hanging limply by her sides.

"You want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked, figuring that was the norm.

"No, that's ok!" Sakura replied, smiling. She reached out and hugged him, Naruto noticed her tired eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, see ya!" Naruto replied, as Sakura began pushing her way through the crowd. He grinned as she left, before turning around and heading away himself. But he didn't head home, instead he walked into an alleyway and, when he was sure no one was looking, used the Shunshin no Jutsu to disappear.

* * * * *

Most people would have figured the rustling sounds coming from the trees was just the wind. But the fact was, the night was pretty calm. It would appear that only one person knew the truth, and he was seeking out the cause.

Naruto had flanked them perfectly, they all had their backs to him. He hung from the tree branch, studying the four mysterious nin closely. They all wore that same strange rope around their wastes, just like Orochimaru did. But of course, Naruto was well aware of who they were. He'd locked eyes with each of them during the third stage of the Chunin exam.

He slowly raised his hands, or more appropriately, lowered them, to form the hand sign for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He didn't get to complete it however, as several kunai flew at him from nowhere, forcing him to dodge.

"It looks like he found us." said one of the nin, a male with grey hair.

"Guess that just goes to show." said a dark skinned male, "Orochimaru knows how to pick 'em."

"Will you two shut you're mouths already?" a red headed female growled.

"Mind your words." an overweight male advised. Naruto sighed with boredom.

"So what do you guys want?" he asked.

"Don't talk down to us dick shit!" the female snarled.

"Tayuya-san." the overweight one said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tayuya yelled.

"Enough." the grey haired one said, "We do not need to attract unwanted attention."

"What… do… you… guys… want?" Naruto repeated, slowly. The grey haired one sighed, before replying.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to extend an invitation to you." he said, patiently, "He wishes to assist you in a common goal."

Naruto couldn't help himself, he burst out into a fit of laughs. He was soon silenced however, as a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't insult us!" the dark skinned one ordered, glaring at Naruto.

"Let him go Kidomaru-san." the grey haired one said.

"You gonna take that Sakon-san?" Kidomaru grunted.

"Remember your manners." the overweight one said. Tayuya pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I swear to god Jirobo." she growled.

"Uh, guys?" Naruto said, reminding them he was there.

"My apologies, Naruto-san." Sakon replied, "As I was saying, Orochimaru-sama wishes to assist you in your goal."

"Uh huh…" Naruto muttered, doubtfully, "And why is that exactly?"

"We know nothing of it." Sakon replied.

"_Well, at least he's honest." _Naruto thought.

"Last I checked, Orochimaru couldn't even beat old man Hokage." he said, "In fact, the old man ended his own life. And with his arms wrecked, what could he do for me?"

"You have no reason to worry about that." Sakon replied, "Orochimaru-sama's arms are fully healed."

Naruto nearly fell off the branch he was standing on. Orochimaru's arms had been restored?

"Should you really be telling him that?" Jirobo asked, looking at Sakon with a raised brow.

"It's fine Jirobo-san, it doesn't matter that he knows that." Sakon replied, "Besides, I can see it in his eyes. That thirst for power, the power to turn his dreams into a reality. I wonder how he would deal with Juinjutsu?"

"Like I need that!" Naruto butted in, "I can already sense your chakras, there nothing much."

"What did you say?!" Tayuya hissed, glaring at Naruto.

"Settle down Tayuya-san." Sakon said, his patience faltering, "Orochimaru-sama warned us he may be like this. In which case, perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

Naruto's brow creased as Tayuya grinned. Someone as fiery as her looking pleased couldn't be a good thing.

"Alright, tell you what." Naruto said, "Why don't you all come at me, and if you beat me, I'll think about it."

"The four of us against you would only dishonour our names!" Jirobo replied, eyes narrowing, "I think one is more than enough."

"Alright, one of you attack me." Naruto said, shrugging, "Then I'll just attack all of you."

"Insolent pest!" Sakon spat out, patience now gone, "Very well then, if you wish for all of us, then we will oblige!"

They all charged at Naruto simultaneously, who yawned at them. Kidomaru reached him first, swiping at him with a fist. The strike connected, causing Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"What the?!" Kidomaru exclaimed.

"A Kage Bunshin!" Sakon growled, "Find him!"

"I'm right here!" Naruto yelled, appearing behind them. They all whipped around, ready to block Naruto's attack. He swiped with his hand, which was covered in orange chakra shaped like a claw. Zenko's virus chakra.

The chakra latched onto each of them, crawling over their bodies and enveloping them. Naruto landed on the ground, looking up as they struggled.

"Tell you what, change of plans!" Naruto yelled up at them, "If you can get away before ANBU finds you, then I'll think about it!"

With that, he walked away, ignoring the grunts as the four nin had their chakra infected. It looked like he had some thinking to do.


	35. The kit leaves for the hunt

I'm glad to say i've not completely forgotten Sakura. this chapter's longer than usual, it came to about 13 and a half pages, although it's understandable. This is a definite marker of my progress, now things are going to get intense. This is a massive POP (Point Of Progression), I want to know what you think about it.

Disclaimer: Still can't believe it about Johnny Bosch. i mean the guy was a _Power Ranger_ for crying out loud.

**

* * *

**

**The kit leaves for the hunt…**

Naruto made his way home, his hands in his pockets and an uncharacteristic frown on his face. He had managed to fool the four Oto nin, but what they said had really gotten to him. If Orochimaru wanted to help him… did that mean Madara was experiencing some sort of trouble? Being a Sannin, if Orochimaru were to train him, then he would definitely become stronger. But what would be the cost? Leaving the village for one thing… and Sakura.

"What would Sakura do if I decided to go to Orochimaru?" he thought, "Of course, she would come with me. She doesn't really have a-"

Naruto stopped, his mouth hanging open. Whatever Naruto did, wherever he went, Sakura would have to follow. Her life depended on it. Naruto's head lowered till he was looking down at the ground. Sakura had no choice but to stay with him. Was it just luck that their relationship was like this? If she had never felt the way she did, how would she react to this situation?

"_You shouldn't think about that."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I saw her eyes. I have no doubt in my mind of her feelings for you. She would follow you anywhere."_

Naruto nodded slowly. He'd forgotten that the Kyubi had met Sakura. And from what he understood, the Kyubi had thought nothing of it. He wasn't sure how that made him feel.

He walked into his apartment and kicked off his sandals, before dropping down onto his bed. He lay there, arms folded behind his head and one leg resting on the other. He glanced down at the floor as Zenko's fur changed from a dull shade back to its usual brilliant shade of red. It looked like they'd managed to escape after all. That was something, to say the least.

"_So… Orochimaru wants me to join him." _he thought, _"What's your take on that?"_

"_Hm… actually, it would seem he's been rather cunning. It's obvious that it is a trap, in fact, it's too obvious. It almost makes his offer believable, because if he really were trying to capture you, his plan would be much more intricate than simply asking you to come along."_

"_So you think he's legit?" _Naruto thought.

"_No, I definitely think it's a trap. By using a story like that, he's trying to make you lower your guard. I think he believes that you'll either see it as an obvious trap and decide to spring it, or that you actually believe his story and will willingly join him."_

"_So what should I do?" _Naruto thought.

"_In the end, it comes down to your own choice. If he is being honest, then you would have to decide between him and Jiraiya. Jiraiya will definitely train you, but he may also try to cut you off from my chakra. There's no guarantee of Orochimaru training you, but if he does, then it will be without restrictions."_

"_Without restrictions huh?" _Naruto thought,_ "…In that case, the decision's easy."_

"_What are you thinking Naruto?"_

"You can't guess?" Naruto asked aloud.

"_You know I can't. you are unpredictable after all."_

"Yeah… I am…"

* * * * *

"I have to say, I'm impressed with your progress." Kakashi said, looking at his students approvingly, "Even you Sakura, you've improved well."

Sakura smiled to herself. While it was true she'd gotten better, it was nothing compared to how far Naruto and Sasuke had come.

"So when's our next mission?" Naruto asked, with a tired face. Kakashi gazed away, a distant look his eye.

"Probably the day after tomorrow." he replied, "Hokage-sama wishes me to report the changes in your abilities, she wants to be kept up to date on these things. So rest up and make sure you have all your equipment, we're going to be busy for a while."

"Sure thing Kaka-sensei!" Sakura said brightly, "See you later!"

Kakashi waved as the three of them turned and wandered off, each of them feeling tired, but in a good mood nonetheless.

They walked at a slow pace, heading in no general direction. They didn't say much, the area was quiet and so they were as well. The three of them were looking very relaxed, Sakura held her hands behind her back, Naruto had his in his pockets and Sasuke's were behind his head. Due to their exhaustion from training, none of them could even figure out what they wanted to do for the day, seeing as they had it to themselves. Sakura glanced at Naruto. He seemed to have even less energy than her or Sasuke, he walked with his eyes on the ground. Sakura compared him with Sasuke, who was looking up at the sky. It was a strange image, to see these two personalities acting so out of the norm. she almost had a suspicion that Naruto was using that weird Henge Jutsu of his.

"Is something up?" she asked, tilting her head so she could see his face.

"Huh? No, I'm alright." Naruto replied, smiling weakly. Sasuke glanced at him, but didn't comment.

"Come on." he said, taking a turn, "We'll go to my place."

Neither Naruto or Sakura had any objections to that, so they followed him.

"_Wait a minute, why am I following him?" _Naruto wondered, _"I've lived in that building a lot longer than he has!"_

But he didn't say anything. After all, with Sasuke ahead of them it was almost like it was just Naruto and Sakura who were out. Although that made Naruto feel a little guilty, it seemed like he was pushing Sasuke away. However, he also felt strangely awkward when it was the three of them hanging out, like he couldn't act in the same way he would if it was just Sakura and him. Maybe that was because of how Sakura used to feel about Sasuke, or something like that.

They walked up the stairs to the apartment, Sasuke taking out his keys as he went. They reached his floor, his and Naruto's, and he unlocked his door, walking in.

The first thing he did after walking into his room was turn around and fall onto his bed, so he was looking up at the ceiling. Sakura walked over to his desk and sat on the chair while Naruto opened the window and leant on the sill. It was silent for a while, it almost looked like Sasuke was taking a nap. It was strange how easy it could be to compare him to Shikamaru.

"So I was studying the scroll." Sasuke said, causing Naruto and Sakura to sweat drop. They hadn't expected to just be 'hanging out', but maybe they should have expected that he would bring something dark like that up.

"What about it?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"You know about it?" she asked, passing the scroll over to Sasuke, who was gesturing for it.

"Yeah, I heard Sasuke and Itachi talking about it."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, "You mean you two have met Itachi?!"

"Deal with that later!" Sasuke replied, waving his hand in the air. He unravelled the scroll with one hand, looking it over lazily, "Itachi told me a long time ago that to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you'd have to kill your best friend. I thought about that, but it didn't make sense to me. I could only reason that breaking his strongest bond would be the self inflicted kind of trauma that would cause the part of his brain that has access to the Mangekyou to open up."

"Wha?" Naruto exhaled, very much confused.

"I think it means that killing your best friend takes a lot of emotional effort." Sakura explained, "And that doing so kind of warps your mind, is that right?"

"Something like that." Sasuke replied, "But that didn't work for me. See, the person Itachi killed to gain Mangekyou was his best friend, Uchiha Shisui. But the thing is, Shisui wasn't Itachi's strongest bond."

"You think it was you?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe, but the person I' thinking of had a… different kind of bond with Itachi. It was definitely stronger, but she died during the massacre, so that can't be the method."

"Sasuke, are you sure you should be talking like this?" Sakura asked, "All these things your brother did, aren't they painful to think about?"

"Shisui was one of the Shinobi working under my father, so I couldn't care less about him."

He then glanced up at Naruto and Sakura, a strange look on his face.

"By the way, after I found out what my father did, I've decided to screw the whole dark hair and eyes thing, so if you know anyone who'd be interested, let me know."

Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke, both there eyes bugging out and their mouths sealed shut. That was… off topic to say the least.

"That's too bad." Naruto replied, his expression unchanging, "Cos Tsunade's assistant Shizune fits that description perfectly."

Sakura gave Naruto an even weirder look. Just what the hell had she missed?!

"Anyway." Sasuke said, scratching his neck, "The way I see it, there's more to the Mangekyou than meets the eye."

"You got any ideas?" Naruto asked, his face returning to normal. Sasuke nodded, his brow creasing.

"Yeah." her said, "I think it was Madara."

Naruto shot to his feet, all signs of tiredness gone.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed, "Madara gave Itachi Mangekyou?!"

"We both know Itachi met with Madara before the massacre." Sasuke replied, "I think Madara did something without Itachi's knowing."

Naruto sat back down on the sill. His excitement at hearing Madara's name tended to make him overreact, it would seem.

"So what you're saying is you can't get Mangekyou?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Sasuke replied, "I was counting on it to make me stronger, but looks like I'll have to make do with what I have."

The three of them fell silent. This was the first time they'd openly talked about Madara in a while.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura said, looking over to him, "There's something I've been wondering about."

"What is it?"

"Well, you've never met Madara, yet every time he's brought up you get really worked up." she said. Naruto nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah, I know what you're getting at." he replied, "That's why I've been asking around about him. It's the reason I left to find Itachi and Kisame."

Sakura stared at him. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"So that's what that was about." Sasuke said, "So what'd you find out?"

"Well, he was the Mizukage of Kirigakure for a while." Naruto replied, "From what Zabuza and Kisame told me, he was a pretty well rounded Kage. he built strong forces, but focused on protecting the land. To be honest, it's not at all how I pictured him."

"I guess that's a good reason to investigate him." Sakura said, "If you found all this out later, it might make things more difficult for you. At least this way you've got more options."

Naruto tensed slightly at her words, his head lowering.

"…yeah, you're right." he said. Then he stepped out of the window and put his hands in his pockets, "I'm gonna go give Zenko and Yako a bath."

Sakura gasped.

"No way, can I help?" she asked, excitedly. Naruto looked at her, he was hoping to get some time to himself, but he couldn't refuse her when she had that look.

"Yeah, sure." he said, "See you later Sasuke."

"See ya." Sasuke said, waving. Sakura climbed out after Naruto, smiling back at Sasuke.

"Bye!" she said, before following Naruto in through his window. As she climbed in, she noticed Zenko was jumping up at Naruto, climbing up his jacket.

And Yako was nowhere to be seen.

Instinctively, she ducked. But when she didn't hear the sound of anything flying over head, she cautiously looked up. Just as she did that, she felt something hit her rear, pushing her face first onto Naruto's bed.

"I guess I walked into that one." she muttered, looking up. She'd barely got room to breath before a wet nose shoved itself into her face.

Sakura blinked a couple of times. Yako was right in her face, his nose pressed against hers and his eyes fixed to her own. He yipped, before licking her nose and jumping onto her back. He nearly leapt out the window, but Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh no you don't." he said, lifting him into the air, "You're not getting out of this one."

Sakura sat up, smiling as Yako struggled to get free. She should have figured Yako would hate baths, he didn't seem the type to sit still for a long while. Even when he slept he fidgeted a lot.

Naruto walked into the bathroom, Yako in hand and Zenko on shoulder. Sakura followed him in, wondering what this was going to be like. Naruto dropped Yako into the bath, Zenko jumped in. he then reached up for the shower head and took it in his hand. He reached under his sink and pulled out a couple of bottles of what Sakura guessed was shampoo for dogs, or something like that. He handed one to Sakura, it was different form the one he was holding.

"You take Zenko, he just needs regular." Naruto explained, "This hyper guy needs stronger stuff though, cos he's always running around and getting dirty."

Sakura nodded, smiling. Naruto reached up and turned the shower on, testing the water before aiming it at the little foxes. Yako barked reproachfully, Zenko was batting at his own face with his paws, as if trying to get the water off him. After several seconds of this, Naruto put the shower down and rolled up his sleeves, before picking up the bottle and opening it. Sakura did the same, squeezing some of the shampoo onto her hands. It wasn't particularly strong smelling, at least, not compared to the scent coming from the bottle Naruto had. She smiled as she rubbed the stuff into Zenko's fur, who had his eyes squeezed shut. He was making it a lot easier for her than Yako was for Naruto, but for some reason, Naruto seemed strangely calm. He almost seemed to be enjoying this task, like he was glad of the quiet to think about stuff. Of course, Sakura was curious.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked, rubbing shampoo onto Zenko's belly. Naruto looked up at her, a small smile on his face.

"I guess it's just cool to know that after all the crazy stuff there is, there's still the normal stuff going on in the world." he replied, "It's nice to be reminded of what we're working for."

Sakura raised her brow. She'd never though of it that way. But then again, protecting people was practically a theme for Naruto, she wasn't sure what he would be like without it.

Once they'd finished, and Naruto had dried the two off, he and Sakura went into his room. Naruto sat down on Naruto's bed and Sakura leant on the wall next to the window, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"That was fun." she said, smiling.

"Glad you liked it, maybe we'll do it again sometime." Naruto replied, his expression showing that he hadn't enjoyed it as much. Sakura giggled.

"I'd like that." she said. Naruto smiled at her, but it fell after a couple of seconds.

"Uh, how have you been?" he asked, nervously, "You know, with…"

"yeah, it's been fine." Sakura replied, slightly downhearted, "It did take a month and a half for it to get like that, so I should be ok for a few weeks."

Naruto nodded, a sad look on his face. Sakura looked at him worriedly, this was really hitting him hard.

"I've actually been thinking about it." Naruto said, staring at the floor, "I really am sorry Sakura. Now that you're like this, you have to stay near me. You don't really have a choice."

Sakura listened to him silently.

"You know, you can hate me if you want." Naruto said, "I don't mind, I swear."

Naruto kept his eyes fixed firmly to the ground. He then heard Sakura's footsteps, and saw by her legs that she was in front of him. Slowly, he looked up at her.

His eyes widened in shock. His cheek stung. Sakura glared at him, her right hand held to her left side.

"Is that really who you think I am?!" she demanded, angrily, "Do you think I'm just being nice to you for my own sake? Do you really think I'm that kind of person?!"

Naruto stared at her. He'd never seen her this angry.

"Sakura-"

"I know I was cruel before." Sakura said, her voice softening just a little, and her glare dropping a fraction, "I know I was mean to you, but I'm not like that anymore. I changed. I really thought you knew that."

Naruto stared up at her, stunned. He then lowered his head back to the ground.

"You're right." he said, quietly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Sakura replied. But her glare was gone and her voice had softened again, "Have faith in me Naruto, I really need that from you."

Naruto's eyes widened once more. Have faith…

Before Sakura could react, Naruto got to his feet and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Forgive me." he said, "… and thank you."

Sakura blinked in surprise. But before she could reply, Naruto let her go and jumped out the window, running off.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, leaning out his window. But he was already gone, running off in some unknown direction.

Naruto ran as fast as he could. He knew very clearly where he was going, to find _them._

"_Sakura, forgive me for this." _he thought, as he raced to find the Oto nin.

* * * * *

"So you came." Sakon said, smirking.

"What made you change your mind?" Kidomaru asked, leaning against a tree.

"What you think idiot, he wants power!" Tayuya said, her brow creased in annoyance. Jirobo sighed, but said nothing. Naruto stood before them with an expressionless face.

"I've made my decision." he said, "Orochimaru…"

Sakon raised his brow, smiling to himself.

"Very well then-" he began.

"-is gonna die." Naruto finished. The four nin stared at him, their expressions of surprise.

"You approach us so you can threaten Orochimaru-sama?" Sakon asked incredulously.

"I'm not gonna kill him." Naruto replied, lips curling into a smile, "That's my friends, job. He'll kill Orochimaru. But you guys are fair game."

"You're threatening _us_?!" Tayuya asked, glaring. Naruto let out a quiet chuckle, looking at them with a confident smirk.

"They're all yours." he said, as red chakra began to envelope his body.

* * * * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. There was a glare above him, a blinding light. After blinking a few times, he realised it was a fluorescent light. He groaned, raising his hand to block out the painful line of light. He suddenly felt the mattress jolt slightly.

"You're awake!" Sakura exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. Naruto looked at her, then around the room. He was in the hospital, judging by the light outside it was morning.

"I am?" he asked, "When was I asleep?"

"Naruto, you've been out all night." Sakura replied, worriedly, "Jiraiya-sensei found you lying in the forest."

Something in the way she said that name made Naruto sit up. Sure enough, Jiraiya was sitting on the window sill, his back to the room.

"So you're finally up." he said, coldly.

"_Aw crap." _Naruto thought, "What happened?"

"What happened is that you used the Kyubi's chakra!" Jiraiya replied, looking at Naruto like he was a child, "Four tails? Was that really necessary?"

"Four tails? Wow, Kyubi must've really needed to vent."

Jiraiya grunted, before turning to face outside again.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself before you make jokes." he said, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

Naruto blinked, before looking himself over. His eyes fell on his hands and he quickly grabbed the water jug beside the bed, looking in his reflection.

He was covered in bandages, from head to toe.

"Going into four tails causes your skin to burn straight off." Jiraiya explained, "Do you realise how much work the medics needed to put in to keep you alive? If not for that healing ability of yours, you would have been dead a long time ago."

"Aw come on Ero-Sennin!" Naruto complained, "Is it such a bad thing that I get along with the Kyubi?"

Jiraiya sighed, lowering his head.

"I'm not gonna lie, it worries me that you _can _get along with him." he replied, "But the simple fact is you need to exert more control, or else it could kill you."

Naruto blinked. All his life he'd always thought the priority was defeating Madara, his own life coming second. That wasn't to say he felt the same way now, but he was used to the idea.

"_But I can't take that risk." _he thought, _"Sakura needs me after all."_

"Ok Ero-Sennin." he said, calmly, "What do I do?"

Before Jiraiya could reply, the door opened and Tsunade walked in.

"You're awake then." she said, walking over to him. She gripped the bottom of the bed, giving him a hard stare, "What the hell were you thinking using the Kyubi's chakra so close to Konoha?!"

"There were four Oto nin, I knew I couldn't take them on my own, so I let Kyubi take care of it!" Naruto replied.

"Yes, and now we can't even interrogate them!" Tsunade said, "Are you aware that you didn't just kill them, but _completely disintegrated them_?!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"No way." he breathed.

"This is exactly why I need to know." Jiraiya said, "Are you willing to go to any lengths to learn how to control the Kyubi's chakra?"

"Yeah, I will!" Naruto replied, determinedly. He knew the Kyubi wouldn't refuse him chakra, but having better control of that chakra would make him so much stronger. Maybe even strong enough to use Yako's abilities.

"Good." Jiraiya said, "Because I recently learned that the Akatsuki won't be making their move for another three or four years, so what I need to do is make sure you're strong enough to fight back when they come for you."

Jiraiya placed his feet on the window sill, ready to jump out.

"In three months, I'll come to take you an a three year training trip." he said, "Are you ok with that?"

"Sure thing Ero-Sennin, but- wait a minute!" Naruto cried, as Jiraiya almost leapt out the window.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked, frowning at him. Naruto turned to Sakura, who looked worriedly at him. Then she slowly smiled, nodding. Naruto nodded back and looked at Jiraiya once more.

"I'll come, but only if Sakura can come as well!" he said, his expression showing complete seriousness. Jiraiya looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" he asked, "No way am I accepting that!"

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade scolded.

"If you don't you'll never see Oroike no Jutsu again!" Naruto vowed. Tsunade looked at Naruto with a raised brow.

"Oroike no Jutsu?" she repeated, questioningly. Naruto glanced at Jiraiya, a mischievous glint in his eye that made the Sannin's heart stop.

"It's this Jutsu Ero-Sennin taught me!" Naruto replied, smiling innocently, "Watch!"

"I- ah- don't think that's necessary!" Jiraiya said hurriedly, grabbing Naruto's arms before he could make the hand sign. Tsunade's brow twitched in anger.

"Jiraiya, I don't wanna know what crude tricks you've been teaching this boy." she said, in as calm a voice as she could muster, "But I read the Sandaime's reports. He believed that Sakura should be trained to back Naruto up, and I agree with him wholeheartedly. Take her along with you and train her for that purpose."

Jiraiya sighed, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he admitted, "Fine, I'll take her along as well."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei!" Sakura said happily. Jiraiya smirked, scratching his chin.

"I gotta say, it'll be nice to have a female student again." he muttered.

"Just train them, you did a good job with Minato, do it again." Tsunade said, turning and leaving. Jiraiya watched as the door closed, before sighing again and turning to the two of them.

"All right, I guess both of you should prepare yourselves." he said, "We leave in three months, pack only the essentials. Things like new clothing can be bought later."

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura replied simultaneously. Jiraiya nodded to them both, before turning and jumping out the window. When he was gone, Naruto looked at Sakura, who was still giving him a worried look.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"I was terrified!" Sakura cried, "When they wouldn't let me see you, I thought you were dead!"

Naruto grinned at her.

"You know I'm not gonna die!" he said.

"Naruto!" Sakura complained, putting her arms around him, "I was worried about you!"

"I'm sorry." he replied, hugging her, "So, are you ok with this?"

"The training trip?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to miss everyone, but I'm really glad about it." Sakura replied, sitting back down onto her chair, "I've been worried because I feel like I've been falling behind, but being able to train with a Sannin is a once in a lifetime opportunity, how can I turn that down?"

Naruto grinned at her, "Is that the only reason?"

"You know it isn't!" Sakura cried, hugging him again, "Quit teasing me!"

Naruto laughed.

* * * * *

Those three months past in a wave of preparation. Despite what Jiraiya had said, Sakura had to make sure she had at least enough clothes so she was ready for any weather. She also needed to talk to her friends and family, her mother nearly fainted when she told her and her father almost forbade her, until she asked about his recent winnings.

Naruto had also been working hard. After all, how could he let all his instant ramen go to waste?

They'd told Sasuke first, seeing as he was their team mate and best friend. They didn't need to tell Kakashi, Jiraiya had handled that. Naruto had already spoken to Shikamaru and the others, so he was good. There was just one more person left.

"So you two will be gone for a while huh?" Iruka asked, lowering the chopsticks into his ramen, "It's not gonna be the same without you."

"We'll miss you Iruka-sensei!" Sakura promise, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, and you won't even recognise us when we get back!" Naruto added, grinning.

"Oh I doubt that." Iruka replied, tousling Naruto's hair, to his annoyance, "Knowing you, I'll hear you before I see you."

"We'll be nice and strong by the time we return!" Naruto said. Iruka smiled.

"I'd prefer it if you return nice and _safe_." he replied, "Don't get yourself hurt, ok?"

"I won't!"

"The same goes for you Sakura-chan, don't push yourself too hard, I don't like it when you overdo it."

"I promise Iruka-sensei!"

The veil behind them was lifted as Jiraiya poked his head through.

"Come on you two, lets get a move on." he said.

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura replied. Naruto downed the rest of his ramen and got to his feet, Zenko and Yako jumping to theirs.

"See ya Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called, running out after Jiraiya.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" Sakura called, running out after Naruto.

"Take care!" Iruka said, waving to them. He turned back to his ramen, smiling sadly, "Take care…"

The three of them stood at the gates, looking out onto the road ahead. Jiraiya glanced to the two of them, who both looked nervous.

"This will be the longest you've been away from the village." he said, "You ready?"

Naruto adjusted his bag on his shoulder, which was a little heavy.

"Definitely." he said, with a look of determination. Sakura nodded in agreement, her face showing the same strength.

"So you're leaving now?"

Naruto and Sakura looked back in surprise. Shikamaru, Ino and Gaara were standing behind them. It was Shikamaru who'd spoken.

"What are you three doing here?" Sakura asked, "You came to see us off?"

"Na, Choji's got indigestion again, so Hokage-sama chose Gaara-san to replace him for our mission." Shikamaru replied. Ino took a few steps forward and pulled Sakura into a hug.

"It's not gonna be the same with you gone!" she said clearly, but then whispered, "If you haven't told Naruto how you feel by the time you get back, I'm kicking your ass."

Sakura almost felt like telling her the truth, but decided against it.

"I'll try." she said, smiling. Naruto walked over to Gaara, who was looking at him expressionlessly. Naruto grinned.

"Looks like you've been getting some sleep." he said, "You've got some more colour in your face."

Gaara nodded in reply. He unfolded his arms and held out a hand to Naruto.

"I hope your training goes well." he said. Naruto blinked at him, this was a very open thing for him to say. But he grinned and shook Gaara's hand.

"If you look this healthy now, I can't wait to see you when I get back!" he said, "Don't slack off, I'll wanna see what you can do when I get back."

"The same goes to you."

Naruto smiled, before letting go of Gaara's hand. He waved to Shikamaru, who smirked at him. Then he rejoined Sakura and Jiraiya, grinning broadly.

"Shall we go then?" he asked.

Like you need to tell me that." Jiraiya replied, sighing, "Let's go."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, following him as he walked through the gates. They looked back again and waved at the three Genin behind them. Naruto's eyes wandered over the village, settling on Hokage rock, and the head of the Yondaime. His raised hand tightened into a fist, a confident look on his face.

"_My goal…" _he thought, _"One day, I'm gonna surpass you. And then Madara is _mine_."_

Zenko and Yako both jumped up onto his shoulders, wagging their tails and panting happily. He smiled at them, and then at Sakura, who smiled back.

"_Three years." _she thought, _"I'll catch up to both of you, I promise."_

* * * * *

"_Drip…drip…drip…"_

"_Fzzzzzzzzzzzz."_

"_So we're all here then."_

"_How long has it been since we all met like this?"_

"_Seven years, since Orochimaru left."_

"_And that very person has made a move on the Kyubi."_

"_He cannot be ignored any longer."_

"_Relax… Orochimaru's just a frail pest. And we know how to deal with pests…un"_

"_Do not underestimate him, he is a Sannin after all."_

"_Orochimaru is not priority. We must prepare for the Jinchuriki. Now with the Ichibi in Konoha, things are more complicated. Remember our goal. Everything in this world is to be ours, but before that, we need the finances to go after the Biju."_

"_I am already working on that."_

"_Good."_

* * * * *

A thousand miles away, two figures walked through a forest of dead trees. One of the figures wore a black cloak with red clouds. But this figure appeared the least human out of all his comrades, that strange head of his, like that of a deadly plant. It was a strange coincidence, as the person walking beside him really was inhuman, that mask a more suitable face than his own.

"The Kyubi Jinchuriki has gone off to train with Jiraiya of the Sannin." the plant headed one said, "And he has brought another with him, a girl."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura…" Madara replied, "Those two could become very strong together. Very strong indeed."

"Do you wish for me to interfere?" Zetsu asked.

"Of course not, the stronger they become the better." Madara replied, "Now go, find out what you can about the Biju in Kumogakure."

Zetsu didn't reply, but he sank into the ground, disappearing. Madara stood, watching the spot where Zetsu had been a moment ago.

"Both of you." he said, "Become stronger, I'll be waiting."


	36. And returns, a fox

And here it is. Shippuden. It feels like i'm starting from scratch, it's a little wierd. Let me know what you think of the changes to characters, this is where things get risky for me. I just wathced shippuden episodes 129 and 130. the new opening creds are FREAKING AWESOME! Now i've got some serious thinking to do, i have to tread carefully.

Disclaimer: YES! PEIN-SAMA IS IN THE ANIME!

* * *

**…And returns, a fox**

Tsunade sat in her office, as she always was these days, signing paperwork that had piled up to an insane level, again. She had sent Shizune out on a bogus errand so she could get some peace from being pressured to work. She sighed, turning in her chair and looking out the window. It was a day like any other in Konoha. Just like every other day.

Damn it was boring.

Tsunade glanced at the wall, checking the date. When she realised what today was, she couldn't help but smile. It soon faded however, as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called, turning back to her desk. The door opened and in walked Yamanaka Ino, who looked warmer than the temperature suggested.

"I've just completed the mission, Hokage-sama." she said, her breathing a little heavy as she stood straight in front of the desk. Tsunade leant forward, resting her chin on her hand. She didn't pretend to be working, her apprentice knew she would only be faking.

"So how did it go?" she asked, a tired look in her eyes.

"I escorted Gaara-kun to the edge of the Land of Fire, as you ordered." Ino replied, "The escort from Suna awaited us, I checked that person and concluded that she would follow the instructions Konoha agreed on. Gaara-kun is escorting the sculptor to Suna as we speak."

"Very well, thank you." Tsunade said, turning to the window, "You can have the rest of the day off, if you like. I dare say you'll have some catching up to do."

"Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade gestured to the calender, Ino's eyes moved towards it, before widening.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" she said brightly, running from the room. Tsunade smiled again.

Ino ran out into the streets, heading straight for the main gates. She could see it up ahead, but it was too far away to see anything further. There was no reason to hurry, so she walked there, watching closely for any signs of movement off to the horizon. As she saw the faintest flicker of unusual colours, she increased her pace, to the point that she was running once more. As she ran through the streets, she could see the figures clearer, enough to be able to define shapes. It was definitely them, no one could mistake that shade of hair.

It looked like she too had been spotted, as that very same figure started running as well, the other two falling behind. The two runners met at the gates, throwing their arms around each other.

"You're back!" Ino cried, giggling.

"I can't believe how long it's been!" Sakura replied, smiling brightly. She took a step back, looking her old friend up and down.

"I can't believe how much you've grown!" she said, her brow raised, "You must be a real heartbreaker!"

Ino laughed, holding a hand on her side.

"Not really." she admitted, "I've been working too hard. What about you?"

She looked Sakura up and down. In the old photos of the two of them, Ino could really see the change in herself, but Sakura had overstepped her by a mile.

She'd let her hair grow longer, actually it was shocking how long it was now. Her bangs actually reached down to her hips, and behind her hair fell down to just above her thighs.

Her dress had also changed, it now had a v-neck. Just beneath her stomach, a slit down the middle and twin tails around the back, which stuck out in a way that her hair fell between the split in the middle. Under her dress she wore dark green leggings that stopped just above her knees. But what had been the most shocking change of all was in Sakura's physique. Ino could only describe it in two words.

"No fair!" she pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes, getting her meaning right away.

"It's this diet Ero-Sennin put me on." she explained.

"Well, she's no Tsunade, but I think she's matured pretty well." Jiraiya said, as he finally caught up with her.

"If I'd known this woulda happened, I'd have thrown that damn diet in your face!" Sakura replied, brow twitching angrily. Ino giggled, before her eyes settled on the final member of the group.

"Naruto?!" she exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Hey Ino." Naruto said, smiling. If Sakura had surprised her, Naruto blew her mind. The little shrimp she'd once knew had really sprouted up, he was now almost the tallest one there, next to Jiraiya. He'd traded his blue headband in for a black one with a longer tie that hung down his back, billowing slightly in the wind. He'd also traded in his old jacket for a new one, one that fit him better. This one was a black and orange sleeveless fleece. Although, upon closer inspection, it didn't look like it was sleeveless. More like…

"You tore off the sleeves?" she asked, oblivious to how close she was, "That some sort of fashion statement? I never figured you to do that sort of thing."

"Oh, these?" Naruto replied, glancing at them, "Something like that. A few weeks ago Sakura jumped me and started tearing them off."

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked, face flushing. She looked at Ino, who was giving her a different sort of look, "We were training! I cut his sleeve with a kunai and afterwards, I just took them off so they'd look tidier, I swear!"

"Uh…huh." Ino replied, her eyes narrowing. She looked back at Naruto's fleece, true enough there were the clean cuts of a kunai. But now that she was looking, she couldn't help but notice how well toned Naruto's arms were.

"Wow, you haven't just grown in height, have you?" she asked, reaching out to touch his arm. Jiraiya raised a hand, stopping her.

"Trust me, don't do that." he muttered under his breath, "She may not have Tsunade's body, but she's developed quite a dangerous temper."

Ino glanced at Sakura. The sweet smile she was giving was overshadowed by her twitching brow. Maybe it was best that Ino took Jiraiya's advice. She lowered her hand and Sakura calmed down, her smile now genuine. She took a step back, but it turned into a shocked jump as something wet touched her leg.

Down below, two full grown red foxes were looking up at her, the offending one panting with a cheeky look in his eyes. Naruto grinned and crouched down, petting them both on the head. Ino smiled weakly, before glancing between Sakura and Jiraiya.

"Well… uh… I guess you'll need to go see Hokage-sama." she said, "She's not busy right now, you should be able to go right up."

"Thanks Ino-chan!" Sakura replied, "I'll drop by later ok?"

"You better!" Ino replied, smiling and walking off. Naruto straightened up again as she left.

"How is Tsunade doing?" he called out.

"Look up there!" Ino replied, without looking back. She gestured vaguely up to her right, "And that's 'Hokage-sama'!"

Naruto looked up to where Ino had been pointing. He couldn't help but grin as he saw Tsunade's face on Hokage rock.

"This place really has tidied up." Jiraiya noted, taking a step forward.

He was right, the place hadn't just cleaned up since the invasion years ago, but it had grown. The streets were busier than Naruto remembered them, and there looked to be people from all over the five countries here.

They began to make their way to the Hokage's office, which didn't seem that far considering the distance they'd already walked today. As it was, they arrived there in no time, Jiraiya knocking on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice called out. Jiraiya opened the door and stepped in. Naruto quickly winked at Sakura, who instantly caught on and followed his lead, both of them walking close behind Jiraiya.

"So you're finally back." they heard Tsunade's voice say, "Where's Naruto and Sakura?"

"What?!" Jiraiya looked behind him, "Quit screwing around you two!"

Naruto and Sakura both grinned, stepping out from behind him.

"Sorry Ero-Sennin." they said simultaneously. They stood on either side of him, smiling at Tsunade, who was looking them over with her own smile.

"My you two have grown." she said, "Naruto's a handsome young man and Sakura's a beautiful young lady!"

"No way, Sakura's still a little girl!" Naruto grinned.

"Quit it!" Sakura complained, punching him on the arm. Naruto laughed.

"Ow, sorry." he said, rubbing the spot she'd hit. Tsunade looked at them both approvingly.

"Jiraiya-sama!" a voice cried out. Everyone looked at the door. Shizune had appeared with a file in her arms, staring in surprise.

"Naruto! Sakura-san!" she exclaimed, "You're back!"

"Who's Sakura-san?" Sakura asked, smiling. Jiraiya rolled his eyes. Shizune walked past them, taking her place beside Tsunade.

"I can't believe how much you've grown!" she said, smiling.

"But more importantly, how has your training come along?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward with a look of interest. Jiraiya grinned, smug look on his face.

"The way these two have developed, I daresay you're looking at the new Sannin!"

"You think so?" Tsunade asked, "Well, we'll have to put that to the test."

"Test?" Naruto repeated, "We're gonna be tested?"

Tsunade nodded, still smiling.

"I want to see for myself how much you two have grown." she replied, "So I'm going to pit you both against a certain person."

Before Tsunade could continue, the door behind them opened.

"I've finished my-"

The newcomer fell silent. Naruto and Sakura stared in surprise.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said brightly, "We're back!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Sasuke replied, smirking. He walked past them, dropping a folder onto Tsunade's desk, before turning around to face them again, "Well you two sure have changed."

He was one to talk. He'd let his hair grow out, he now had a fringe resting just above his eyes. He'd grown as well, and was still taller than Naruto. He'd also seemed to change emotionally, as unlike the scowl they always remembered him to wear, he now had a cool look about him, oddly relaxed for someone who had once been so tense. His change in appearance wasn't as strong as Sakura's but he bested Naruto there.

He wore a long sleeved black shirt, with white combat trousers. It was fairly simple, but then there was that…

"Are you…" Sakura began, looking at Sasuke strangely, "Wearing a-"

"You call it a cape, and I'm kicking your ass." Sasuke butted in, brow twitching very characteristically, "Let's get it straight, it's a cloak. Remember that."

It was a dark blue shade, with a high collar. It was tied at his neck, the ends of the collar folded so the lower half of his face could be seen. The 'cloak' covered the upper half of his arms before angling around his back, ending in a sharp point behind him.

"Not much of a cloak, is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed in annoyance, before reaching inside the cloak and untying something on either side. When he let go, more cloth fell down, turning it into a full length cloak.

"I wear it like that cos it's easier to get around." he said, fixing it back up again. As he did this, Naruto spotted what looked like a few seals stitched to the inside.

"So you've been learning Fuinjutsu?" he asked, impressed, "Guess that thing's pretty useful."

Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto leant to his right, looking around him to Tsunade.

"So do you have a special signal when you wanna call him?" he asked, "Like a whistle, or do you just yell 'Sasuke-sama, save us!'?"

Sakura couldn't keep herself from laughing, it took Shizune every ounce of willpower not to do the same. Jiraiya and Tsunade allowed small smiles, but Sasuke did no such thing, regressing into his old scowl once more. But then Naruto grinned, and even he couldn't help relaxing, smirking once more.

"Still an idiot then?" he asked. Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, I guess now is as good as any time." Tsunade said, "As I was saying, you're both going to be given a test, a practice match. And Sasuke-san here is your opponent."

Naruto and Sakura stared in surprise at Sasuke, who looked at them both confidently.

"I'll let him decide on the conditions." Tsunade continued, "Aside from that, you two should probably get unpacked, I daresay your apartment will need some dusting, Naruto."

"We'll deal with the match later." Sasuke said, walking between Naruto and Sakura. Jiraiya stepped out of the way as he passed, "By the way. Welcome back."

Naruto and Sakura grinned as he left, before turning back to Tsunade.

"So we gotta fight Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura, "That shouldn't be too bad."

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Tsunade replied, smiling mysteriously, "He is a Tokubetsu Jonin after all."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"He's a Jonin?" Naruto repeated, speechless.

"A specialist?" Sakura added, equally awestruck. Tsunade nodded.

"As you know, a Tokubetsu Jonin is strongest in certain areas." she said, "You may remember Morino Ibiki, from your first exam. He is a Jonin of that calibre, specialising in interrogation and torture. And Kakashi specialises in tracking. Sasuke-san, on the other hand, is a master in the arts of infiltration… and assassination."

Naruto gulped, looking behind him warily. Assassination huh? So that chakra wasn't just for show.

"That was him just coming back from a mission." Tsunade continued, picking up the folder, "He was tasked with taking this from the head researcher of Orochimaru's north base."

"The north base!" Jiraiya repeated, an incredulous look on his face, "That's where he experiments with Juinjutsu!"

"Exactly." Tsunade replied, smirking, "And this file should tell us everything we need to know about it."

"Uh, are we good to go?" Naruto asked, feeling he and Sakura were now forgotten.

"Yes, rest up until Sasuke-san calls on you." Tsunade replied, dismissing them. They both smiled and waved, Shizune returning it, before they left.

They walked through the corridor towards the exit, unable to wipe the smiles from their faces.

"I can't believe Sasuke's a Jonin now." Sakura said, glancing at Naruto, "You realise we're still Genin?"

"Yeah." Naruto groaned, "But did you hear what she said? Sasuke infiltrated one of Orochimaru's bases, that's gotta be an S-rank! _And _he gets to do missions on his own, that sucks!"

"Why?" Sakura asked, pouting playfully, "Do you wanna do mission's on your own?"

"No way!" Naruto laughed, putting his arm around her, "If you're not there, I'm not there."

Sakura smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Right back at ya." she replied. They stepped outside, where Zenko and Yako were waiting patiently, the two of them lying down. Sakura moved away from Naruto's arm, crouching down and petting the two of them, who closed their eyes happily.

"I hate to contradict what I just said." she said, straightening up, "But I'm gonna go catch up with Ino. But I'll be right over to your place as soon as I'm done, ok?"

"Sure thing." Naruto replied, pulling her into a quick hug, which she returned, before she walked off, waving. Zenko and Yako whined, it had been a long time since Sakura had walked away from them, it upset them a little.

"Come on!" Naruto laughed, as he headed for his apartment. The two of them got up and followed, watching Sakura as she disappeared around a corner.

It didn't take her long to reach Yamanaka flowers, where Ino was standing behind the counter in the same apron Sakura remembered from long ago.

"I didn't expect you to come over so fast!" Ino said, "Is your meeting with Tsunade-sama already over?"

"Yeah, she wants us to rest up before she sees how our training went." Sakura replied, taking a seat in the chair next to the counter, which was different than the old one, she noticed.

"So?" Ino asked, resting her head on both her hands, her elbows propped up on the counter.

"So… what?" Sakura asked, feigning obliviousness.

"You know what!" Ino replied reproachfully.

"Sorry!" Sakura laughed, "…so what?"

"How did your training go?!"

"Oh, it went great!" Sakura said, positively. She flexed her left arm, gripping it with her right hand, "I learned a bunch of new Jutsu, I feel like I could take anyone on!"

Ino smiled, liking her friends new found confidence.

"What about you?" Sakura asked, "Have you gotten any better?"

"I'm not Shikamaru!" Ino replied, huffily, "If you really wanna know, I've been training under Tsunade-sama to become a medic-nin!"

"Really?" Sakura asked, before grinning, "So now you can fix Shikamaru up after you're done beating him into a pulp?"

Ino folded her arms, a cross look on her face.

"I haven't seen you in years and now you come and make fun of me?" she asked, unhappily.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura laughed, "You spend a few years with Naruto and it kinda happens!"

"Speaking of…" Ino said, leaning forward once more, "How have things gone… with him?"

"Oh, well… I-" Sakura stammered.

"You. Cannot. Be. Serious!" Ino exclaimed, incredulously.

"I, well I kinda, sorta… took care of that before we left." Sakura replied, nervously, "About five months beforehand, actually."

Sakura's eyes widened in fear at Ino's expression.

* * * * *

Naruto dropped his bag, coughing slightly at the dust cloud caused by just that. He looked around his apartment, even though it was tidy, it still looked desolate with all the dust caking everything in sight. He knelt on his bed as he slid his window open, allowing more light in than the filth crusted window would allow. With the room now more visible, Naruto realised he had a lot of work to do to get this place back into a liveable state. For one thing, he'd have to refill his fridge, he'd finished all his instant ramen before he left… three years ago.

"I can't believe how long it's been." he muttered, Zenko nodding in agreement. He opened up his wardrobe, covering his mouth and eyes from the dust that fell on him. Inside was all his old jackets, each of them exactly the same, the only difference being in the ways the colours had faded over time.

"This is gonna be so boring." he muttered.

"Man, this place is a dump."

Naruto turned around, more surprised than he should have been to see Sasuke standing outside his window, leaning in.

"Hey Sask, come in, if you can bear to." Naruto said, closing his wardrobe again. Sasuke hopped over the window sill into the room, landing silently on the bed. Naruto found that sort of creepy, how he seemed to move like he was infiltrating an enemy base all the time. It would take some getting used to.

"Sask?" Sasuke asked, cocking a brow. Naruto just shrugged, grinning.

"So you still live next door?" he asked, turning to face the Uchiha. It was only now that he realised Sasuke wasn't wearing his cloak, his shirt fully visible.

"Yeah, renovations to the Compound are expensive, so I've been saving up." Sasuke replied, "It hasn't been easy, my missions usually keep me away, so I don't really have the time to focus on that."

"Yeah, I heard you're a Jonin now." Naruto said, "Congrats, that's awesome!"

"Somehow, that's not the reaction I was expecting." Sasuke smirked, "But thanks."

"So when we gonna do this test thing?" Naruto asked, leaning against the wardrobe.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke replied, "It's one of my few days off, but I can't wait to see what you two can do."

Naruto grinned broadly.

"We won't disappoint!" he promised, "Just make sure you can keep up with us."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Genin." Sasuke replied, folding his arms with a cool expression.

"Don't get cocky." Naruto said, with an equally cool look, "The only reason you've got a higher rank is because you were here to take the exams."

Sasuke laughed. It was another change Naruto found himself liking.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sasuke admitted, being strangely modest, "Being trained by a Sannin, I'd be pretty pissed if you'd fallen behind."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh. They both stood there, grinning.

"Well, I gotta go." Sasuke said, "We'll catch up later alright?"

"Sure thing!" Naruto replied, as Sasuke left, just as silently as he'd come.

"_Man, how are we gonna fight him when I can't even hear him from his range?" _Naruto thought, sighing. There was no way he could lose, he knew that. Just because Sasuke specialised in that area didn't make him completely undetectable. For one thing, it must take him a lot of effort to mask that chakra, a point that Naruto didn't find comforting at all.

He took a seat on his bed, Zenko and Yako standing in front of him, resting their heads on his knees. Naruto smiled, patting their heads. It looked like neither of them quite knew what to do now that they were back.

"I know how you feel." he said.

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Sakura climbed through the window, sitting down next to him. She looked around the room with her brow raised.

"Wow, this place is dusty." she said. Naruto stood up, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, but it's nothing a couple of Kage Bunshin can't fix up." he replied, taking a couple steps forward. He turned around to look at Sakura, who was smiling at him.

"How does it feel to be back?" she asked, tilting her head in that cute way she did.

"I'm getting hit with a wave of nostalgia." Naruto replied, looking around, "But I'm gonna miss the travelling. I can't stand that you're gonna be going back to your parents house."

"I know, it won't be easy for me either." Sakura replied, standing up, "But this way, things are still fun."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, with a raised brow.

"Oh you know." Sakura replied, taking a couple steps toward him, "This way I get to see that excited look you get when you see me."

I'm not excited when I do that. Naruto said, looking down at her, "Just happy."

Sakura smiled at him. She was close enough that their toes were almost touching.

"You know, I never really thought of it before, but you really are taller than me, aren't you?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not the little one anymore." Naruto replied.

"I'm glad, cos now I get to do this." Sakura said. She stood on her tip toes and put her arms around Naruto's neck, pressing her lips against his. Naruto smiled, before putting his arms around her waist and returning the kiss.

* * * * *

"_Zetsu, come."_

Zetsu turned to his companion, a serious look on his face.

"**The Ichibi has been captured**." he said, "Leader-sama is calling us to gather. **We must tell him the orders**. Keep yourself occupied for the meantime, Tobi-san."

"Hai, Zetsu-sama!" Tobi replied, giving a dramatic salute, "I will scout the area!"

"**Do as you please. **Have fun now."

With that, Zetsu sunk into the ground, disappearing completely. Tobi watched as he vanished, the hole in his mask revealing nothing.

"Time for your first test, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan." he said, quietly, "How will you do? I wonder…"


	37. The results of three years

Damn, who knows how much longer this story is going to be? Looks like the tension of introducing the new versions of Team 7 has subsided, now things can progress a little more smoothly... I hope. At least, my update speed hasn't been affected, it was barely a day ago since I started my version of Shippuden. Anyone read the manga? 467 was dissappointing, I expected more from the infamous "Moon's eye plan", which frankly is a pretty sucky name for it. So the Biju are like fragments of the Jubi? Where have we seen that before? InuYasha... Dragonball... Golden sun... legend of zelda... the list is too long to comprehend. Pein-sama's goal was way cooler!

Disclaimer: Way way WAY cooler!

**

* * *

**

**The results of three years**

Naruto woke up early the next morning, the sun shining through his now clean window. He'd worked late last night with his Kage Bunshin, bringing his apartment back to the way it was before he left. As he sat up, rubbing his eyes, he thought that if he grew anymore, he may need to get a bigger bed.

He shifted do he could put his feet on the floor, almost standing on Zenko who had slept next to his bed. Of course, neither he or Yako would fit on that pillow anymore, and the two were used the sleeping on the ground, so even his carpet was a luxury to them.

Naruto got up and stretched, glancing at his clock. It was six in the morning, which was a little strange for him since he'd been used to getting up when Jiraiya regained conciousness and began complaining about his hangover.

He had to admit, he felt a little lonely without the old perv sleeping nearby. It was a little easier with Sakura, as whenever they'd slept in a hotel, she'd always been given a room to herself. He still missed her greatly however, he couldn't wait to get out, even if it meant they had to fight Sasuke.

After he'd taken a shower, he walked into the kitchen to turn the kettle on, ready for some morning instant ramen. He didn't need to feel bad, neither Teuchi or Ayame knew he was back yet. He blinked as he realised there was water already in the kettle, how long had that been there?

"Morning!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Of course.

"You still trying to catch me in there?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Sakura grinned, leaning on the counter behind him. They'd had this incident too many times over the trip for Sakura to get shy about it now, which kinda bummed Naruto out. He already knew what she was doing, but the telltale sounds of soup dripping off noodle confirmed that she'd helped herself to the instant ramen. He switched on the kettle, knowing now that the water was fresh, and turned around.

Naruto's eyes widened.

After having the same incident over and over, Sakura had grown annoyed that Naruto seemed to be taking pleasure in her embarrassment and had constantly tried to return the favour, but it had never worked. However, being back in Konoha it was easier to predict his movements, so Sakura had managed to execute it perfectly.

In short, she too was wearing a towel.

Naruto sighed. Sakura really had become more… uninhibited these past couple of years. Was that the effects of constant exposure to him?

"Uh… why are you in a towel?" he asked, causing Sakura to face drop. After all that effort, Naruto's super power of accepting that strangest things prevailed.

"Oh, uh I couldn't sleep at my place, so I crashed in your spare room." she replied, "Is that ok?"

"_Damn it!" _she thought, _"What does it take to make you blush for crying out loud?!"_

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked, "Of course it's fine!"

He smiled at her, before leaving so he could get changed. Sakura watched as he left, before sighing in annoyance. She removed the towel, revealing that she was wearing a skirt and strapless top underneath.

"_I swear, one day I'll do it!" _she vowed, _"I'll get my own back!"_

"You ready for later?" Naruto asked from his room.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura replied, "I can't wait!"

Naruto grinned, walking back into the kitchen. He cocked a brow at Sakura, noticing her clothes.

"Well… I, uh." Sakura stammered, before sighing, "Let's just drop it ok?"

Naruto grinned, before opening the cupboard and taking out a cup of instant ramen. He opened the lid and filled it with the now boiled water, turning back to Sakura.

"So how d'you wanna do it?" he asked, mixing the ramen around with a fork, "Line of Fire?"

"We don't wanna kill him!" Sakura replied, grinning bemusedly, "Besides, we don't even know what he's planning, it might not be a fight at all."

"It's Sasuke, it's definitely gonna be a fight."

Sakura smiled, resting her hands on the counter.

"Yeah I know." she said, "I still can't believe he's a Jonin, has he really improved that much?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied, putting the cup down so the ramen could absorb the water, "Think about it, he was always big on Nature manipulation, he's probably come up with some new Katon or Raiton Jutsu."

"And he'll have honed his Sharingan as well." Sakura added, frowning, "If he's specializing in infiltration and assassination, then speed will be his main priority. We didn't focus much on speed, I think Sasuke will be stronger there."

"Not bad." Sasuke replied, putting his feet up on the table. Sakura jumped from fright, she hadn't seen him come in. Naruto had, but like before, he'd heard nothing, "So speed isn't your strongest point huh? Thanks for the heads up."

"Damn it." Sakura muttered. Naruto grinned, still feeling confident.

"It's alright, we make up for that big time!" he said, before looking at Sasuke, "So when are we doing this?"

"Well, we can do it after lunch, or if we leave now, I can be done for lunch." Sasuke smirked, "Either way, I think I'll have soup."

"Cocky bastard." Naruto grinned, "Forget lunch, I think we'll drag it out all day, just to make you suffer!"

"Your call." Sasuke replied, shrugging, "So what'll it be?"

Naruto glanced at Sakura, who looked back at him.

"Now or later?" he asked. Sakura smirked, they both already knew the answer.

"I'll see you there." Sasuke said, catching on. He left soundlessly, creeping Sakura out this time.

"Somehow I don't think Line of Fire would be much use." she said. Naruto just picked up his ramen and began eating.

* * * * *

"I didn't realise there was going to be an audience." Sakura said, glancing off to the right. They were standing in their old training ground, the morning sun hanging just above the trees. Sakura had changed back into her usual dress and was now ready to go.

"You think I'm gonna miss the chance to see the fruit of my students labours?" Jiraiya asked, from his perch.

"And I need to see for myself how your training has come along." Tsunade added. Kakashi then raised his hand, smiling.

"And I… had nothing better to do." he said.

"First time he's seen us in three years and _that's _what he has to say?" Sakura grumbled.

"You wanna show him what happens when you get serious?" Naruto asked, grinning. Sakura groaned.

"I don't have to get serious, do I?" she asked, "I was hoping to have some fun!"

"Nice to see you're both confident." Sasuke stated, dropping from the sky. He was wearing his cloak now, completely unfurled.

"Where'd you come from?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"He thinks it's cool if he Shunshin's to a high place and drops down." Kakashi called out.

"Shut up Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, brow twitching in annoyance. Naruto and Sakura both laughed openly, furthering the Uchiha's annoyance.

"All right, now I'm definitely not holding back!" he vowed.

"Great, maybe this'll last a little longer then! Naruto replied, challengingly.

"So what's this gonna be?" Sakura asked, with the same expression as her partner. Sasuke smirked, before raising his hand, revealing two objects hanging from thread between his finger and thumb.

"The bell test." he said, "You take these, you win."

He threw the bells into the air, catching them.

"Oh, and one more thing." he said, forming a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A clone of Sasuke appeared beside him, smirking with a hand on his hip. Sasuke dropped one of the bells into the clones open hand.

"You've got until sundown." Sasuke said.

"Let's see if you last that long." the clone added. Naruto and Sakura readied themselves.

"Start." Sasuke said, coolly. He and the clone then both disappeared in a hiss of static, leaving only their silhouettes imprinted in Naruto and Sakura's eyes.

"Damn, I shoulda known he'd wanna split us up." Naruto muttered. Sakura winked at him as she passed by, running off to the right. Naruto grinned back at her, before heading to the left. He ran through the trees, sensing Sasuke's chakra easily.

He followed the chakra to a different kind of opening, one Naruto remembered well. It reached down into the very hole Naruto once used to trap Kakashi.

"So you wanna do this down there huh?" he wondered aloud. Without any hesitation, he leapt down, falling into the darkness. He landed on the ground with a thud, his hands on the ground for support. He straightened up, looking around. The only light source was coming faintly from the hole up above, making Naruto stand out clearly.

"_Damn, I already can't hear him, and now I can't see him." _he thought, _"Maybe jumping down here was a bad idea."_

He couldn't help but smile. He really shouldn't make jokes with himself, it seemed a little strange. He gazed up at the hole, a knowing look on his face.

"So you coming down here or what?" he shouted up. Everything was silent, there was no response, "Heh, all right then."

He bent his knees, ready to jump back out of the hole. But before he could make that move, faint flickering lights appeared on the ground all around him. Naruto looked to the nearest one. He didn't need to hear the hissing sound to know what it was.

"Aw shi-"

"_THROOOOOM!!!"_

Twenty explosive tags detonated at the same moment, the fire from the blasts rushing to the hole. Naruto leapt up, barely overtaking the flames that licked his sandals, and soared through the air, propelled by the explosion. He somersaulted in the air to get a look around the area. He made the move just in time to see a chain coil itself around his leg. At the end of the chain, Sasuke stood on the ground, holding it in his hand.

"Chidori Nagashi." he said. Electricity leapt from his hand, running up the chain at a speed too fast for Naruto to brace himself. That same electricity struck him, running over his entire body. He smirked.

"_Poof."_

Sasuke cursed, flicking his wrist and pulling the chain back. The cloud of smoke from the Kage Bunshin dissipated, as if it were never there. Sasuke leapt to his left just in time to avoid taking a Rasengan to the back. Naruto landed on the other side of the hole, the sphere in his hand disappearing.

"Like I'd just walk into that trap." he said, grinning confidently. Sasuke smirked.

"Looks like you've learned a little something." he replied, "But it's nowhere near enough!"

Sasuke leapt back, running up a tree. Naruto did the same, reaching up to higher ground. But when he stopped on a branch, he realised Sasuke had completely disappeared again. He looked around, hoping to find some detail of his quarry's whereabouts. But there were none.

"_Looks like I'm gonna have do everything I can not to lose sight of him." _he thought, _"Unless… I wonder…"_

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, summoning ten clones. The clones immediately ran off, heading in different directions.

"_Make a perimeter." _Naruto thought. As he waited, he looked around, trying to figure out any way to detect Sasuke other than through chakra, as he manipulated that too easily.

Naruto continued on his way up the tree, until he reached the highest branch.

"_Any minute now…" _he thought. Then his eyes widened. One of the clones had been taken out! But as the memories and experiences of the clone returned to him, Naruto saw only trees. Then it happened again, a clone on the opposite side was defeated. One by one, all of his clones were taken out, and each time he saw only the trees.

"_Damn." _he thought, _"Looks like you're using Kage Bunshin as well."_

"You didn't seriously think that would work did you"? Sasuke asked, walking out from behind a tree. Naruto grinned confidently.

"Of course not." he replied, "But I knew if I did something like that, you wouldn't be able to resist showing yourself. I don't care what your rank is, you never could resist looking cool."

Sasuke smirked.

"Well I guess you've got a point there." he admitted, "So you wanna just do this?"

"I've been waiting two years to show you what I got!" Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded, before disappearing.

Naruto grinned. There was no way he was getting caught this easily. He disappeared as well, moving faster than the naked eye could see. He pulled out a kunai and leapt off a tree, slashing at Sasuke who headed in the opposite direction. Sasuke deflected it with his own kunai, the sparks touching neither of them as they flew around the forest, taking any and every opportunity to attack. Then Naruto jumped, pivoted in mid air, and kicked off a tree, using his chakra to increase the force of this movement. Once again he passed Sasuke, aiming his strongest slash yet. It struck the kunai and jolted Sasuke's arm, causing the Uchiha to lose his momentum and land early, skidding across the ground. Naruto stopped as well, grinning confidently.

"Hey Sask, your kunai isn't looking too good." he said. Sasuke glanced at his weapon, which had so many cuts along the blade it looked almost serrated. He then looked back at Naruto, who was whirling his own kunai on his finger, the blade of which was in pristine condition.

"Tch." Sasuke threw the kunai at Naruto, before holding his arm out to the side. Naruto blocked the kunai with his own, eyes widening in shock. As the sparks from the kunai's disappeared, Sasuke filled his field of vision, Sharingan blazing and his hand enveloped in electricity.

"Chidori!" he cried, throwing his arm at Naruto, who threw his own forward. It was Sasuke's turn for shock as Naruto swiped at his hand and the Chidori disappeared, leaving his hand empty. His shock was a mistake however, as Naruto took advantage of that opportunity to follow his swipe with a kick, hitting Sasuke in the side and sending him rolling.

"That's just one of my new Jutsu." Naruto said, smirking, "Futon: Wind Kunai."

Sasuke got to his feet, gripping his hand. He looked at Naruto, showing no signs of pain, despite his right shoulder being dislocated and his left hand feeling numb.

"Guess I shoulda predicted that one." he said, "Futon beats Raiton after all."

He rolled his shoulder wincing slightly. He wasn't the only one, Naruto could hear it crack into place from where he was standing.

"But it just so happens Katon Beats futon, so I'm at no real disadvantage."

"That's what I wanna hear!" Naruto replied, grinning, "Bring it on!"

Sasuke shook his head, smirking. His cloak billowed slightly in the wind, his hair blowing along with it, the coolness of his stance annoying Naruto.

Sasuke then whipped his hands out of his cloak, the faintest wisp of smoke telling Naruto that he'd used his seals, and threw two kunai at Naruto, who ducked beneath them. Sasuke used this split second to run off to the left, jumping up and dashing from tree to tree, hurling shuriken every time he landed.

Naruto had to move fast to avoid the waves of shuriken, even going so far as to using two kunai to block them. He waited for a window, the slightest chance to counterattack. But Sasuke was being relentless. How many shuriken had he sealed away? The damn things were littering the ground, some if them sticking into the earth.

"_The longer this keeps going, the less chance I get to retaliate!"_

Suddenly, Naruto saw his window. Sasuke had moved to the point where if Naruto timed it correctly, he could get some cover. He dodged the next pair of kunai, rolling to his right. Before he it the ground, he formed a hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried. He then hit the ground and mid roll reached into his weapons holster. He stopped in a kneeling position, holding an explosive tag in the air. No sooner had he done this than a kunai hit it from behind, tearing it out of his grip. The kunai embedded itself in the tree Sasuke was about to land on, and ignited.

"_THROOM!"_

Sasuke manoeuvred in the air, but he was still blown away by the blast, skidding across the ground. The trunk of the tree was blown apart, and fell, leaning against another tree. Sasuke got to his feet, brushing dirt off his cloak.

"Not bad." he said, "Long ranged weapons aren't very effective in wooded areas. I guess I could get some enjoyment out of this."

Naruto tensed as Sasuke's hands returned to inside the cloak. He slowly pulled one out, revealing a Chunin's tanto gripped in his hand. Naruto creased his brow, how far was Sasuke planning to take this? But his worries increased as Sasuke revealed in his other hand, a katana.

"What the hell are you gonna do with those?" Naruto demanded.

"You know the rules." Sasuke replied, "Come at me with the willingness to kill me, and I you."

He then reached up, unclipping his cloak. He tossed it aside, standing in only his shirt and trousers. He moved to a stance, his right knee bending and his left leg stretching out. He held the katana high over his head, and the tanto with the point lined across his stomach.

"Looks like you've been busy." Naruto said, "So you can use two swords huh?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He watched Naruto calmly, awaiting his move. Naruto nodded, smirking.

"All right, let's see what you can do." he said, running at Sasuke. He pulled two shuriken out and threw them at Sasuke, who deflected them both with a flourish. He rotated on the spot, the katana hitting the first shuriken, and the tanto taking out the second. When Sasuke was facing forward once more, he ran to meet Naruto, both swords held by his sides, the blades hanging low. Naruto whipped out a kunai, holding it in his hand and channelling futon chakra into it. They both met, and Sasuke slashed forward with his swords, the blades arcing forward at Naruto's gut. Naruto leapt clean over Sasuke, flipping in mid air. As he went over the Uchiha, he noticed him continuing with his sword movement, then as the swords met in the middle, he switched hands, making a complete arc.

"_Not bad." _Naruto thought, landing on the ground. He turned to Sasuke, who kept his back to Naruto.

"Those blades of yours are pretty cool." Naruto said, "Looks like they're made from chakra absorbing metal, right?"

"…How did you know?" Sasuke asked, without looking. Naruto smirked.

"The same way I knew I could dodge that attack." he replied, "You're not using your Sharingan anymore."

Sasuke lowered his blades, smirking himself. The intention was that not many ninja trained in the art of swordplay, short of basic use of a tanto. Utilising these swords, he could drain his opponents of his chakra and have them at the disadvantage of his skills, leaving no chance of last minute tricks. It did of course cost him his Sharingan, and he couldn't use his Chidori Nagashi, but these swords were kept only for certain situations, there use now was simply a test.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the faintest sound, like a senbon striking the ground. He looked at the ground, spotting a blond strand of hair, straight and stiff. He looked back to Naruto, who was smirking.

"Just a little something Ero-Sennin taught me." he explained, "Hari Jizo."

Sasuke frowned, wondering what on earth the point in revealing this was. Was Naruto just bragging? He cast it from his mind, it wasn't important. He held both his blades up and ran again, the tips of his blades pointing forward. Naruto ran at Sasuke as well, his kunai ready to strike. Sasuke swung forward with his katana, but Naruto defended against it with his kunai, still moving forward. Sasuke then slashed out with his tanto, pressing it against Naruto's throat.

"You lose." Sasuke said, "You let your ego get the better of you."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, letting out a long exhale.

"Sorry Sasuke, but that's my line." he said, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened, he whipped around, seeing the rela Naruto standing several yard behind him. Sasuke growled and ran forward to make another attack, but Naruto just grinned and held up his hand.

"_Tink."_

Sasuke froze. He stared at the object in Naruto's hand, a look of intense shock on his face. He whipped his head down to his side, his eyes widening as he saw the cut thread.

Naruto had the bell.

"You got too into that fight." Naruto said, "Maybe you need to get your ego in check."

Sasuke grinned, lowering his blades.

"Good job." he said, "Saying that, I haven't gotten this worked up in years."

Naruto tossed the bell into the air, and caught it again, pocketing it.

"But it's not over yet." Sasuke added, "Why don't we go see how Sakura's doing?"

Naruto grinned, tossing Sasuke's cloak to him. Sasuke caught it and threw it over his shoulders, before the two of them walked off in the direction Sakura would be. Jiraiya and Shizune smiled, watching from afar.

* * * * *

Sakura caught up with Sasuke, who awaited her across a stream. He looked at her coolly, looking her over in a strange way. It wasn't cold, but Sakura couldn't place it.

"You've grown up well Sakura." Sasuke said, "You've turned into quite a beauty."

Sakura grinned at him, feeling energy pumping through her.

"Flattery won't make me go easy on you!" she promised, flexing her fingers. Sasuke let out a sharp exhale, it was almost like a laugh.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but you never could hold your own in a fight." he said, "Have you really changed that much?"

Sakura smirked, standing straight. She raised her right hand, moved it to her left side, then swung it in a fast motion. Sasuke visibly flinched, his hand flying to his cheek.

"What the?!" he exclaimed, wincing in pain. He removed his hand, revealing a red welt on his cheek. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, I think I took it the wrong way." she said. Sasuke glared, already picturing Kakashi's expression. Whatever that attack was, it was too fast for him to even see the chakra gather. It didn't do much damage, but it hurt like hell.

"Just be glad I only used my chakra." Sakura added, still smiling. Sasuke grunted.

"You're chakra?" he repeated, "You've certainly become more confident, all right then, let's do this!"

Sasuke ran onto the stream, already forming a Chidori in his hand. He struck the water, causing it to explode up into the air. Sakura tensed, but couldn't wipe the excited grin from her face. Then, five shuriken flew out from the water, straight at her. Sakura turned to her side, most of them flying harmlessly past her. She caught one between her fingers however, looking it over casually. The water settled, showing that Sasuke had vanished. Sakura smirked, before leaping up into the air. Sasuke ran beneath her, failing to catch her off guard. Sakura twisted gracefully through the air, keeping her eyes on Sasuke at all times. She landed on the ground just as Sasuke turned around. Just before he finished the movement, Sakura flicked her wrist, and he received another welt on the other cheek, perfectly symmetrical to its brother. Sasuke glared at her, the Sharingan spinning into his eyes.

"So you're gonna use that huh?" Sakura asked, "Well then, I think I'll use my advantage as well."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. He had no idea what she meant. She didn't come from a family of ninja, she had no kekkai genkai or Hiden Jutsu, so what was she talking about?

Then, his eyes widened in shock as he saw her chakra change. The normally blue chakra turned red, as if it was being replaced by another chakra altogether. On the surface, there was also a change. Sakura's grin widened slightly, her incisors growing a little. But what was the strangest of all was what happened to her face.

On both of her cheeks, three lines appeared, just like Naruto had.


	38. A place by his side

Damn, there a whole lot of potential twists showing up that i never really thought about. There's so many other directions I can still take this story in, I can barely comprehend them all. Ah well, i'll think about them later. Now for an easy riddle I made up. If the Nibi and the Kyubi were sealed insside the same jinchuriki, what would be that person's weapon of choice?

Disclaimer: I got nothin for this, too damn lazy. Ah well, the time is 12 October 2009 01:34 am and here we go!

* * *

**A place by his side**

Sasuke ran through the forest, the sun reaching the halfway point in the sky; they'd been at this for four hours. He kicked off a tree, aiming to make more height. It was a lucky move, as just a second later he heard the bark of that very same tree tear off, and could already imagine the claw mark embedded in the wood.

That incredible speed, where did it come from? Hadn't they said speed wasn't their strong point? Sa was it that strange chakra that was giving her this?

One thing was certain; Sakura was feral.

Sasuke jumped off another tree, spinning in the air to throw a couple of shuriken at her. The metal stars flew through the air, but she swiped at them and they fell to the ground uselessly. Sasuke could see the cuts on her hand from that move, they were bleeding but she didn't even seem to notice.

He watched her with his Sharingan, the red chakra flowing through her system was moving even faster than she was, as if desperate to get out. She raised her hand and flicked her wrist, and Sasuke finally saw that attack.

He managed to dodge it, instead it hit the tree that was behind him. He ignored the red sparks and the flickering flames. It wasn't easy, the impact of that attack happened almost instantly, it was almost too fast for the Sharingan to follow. But he was nowhere near even considering this to be a challenge. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a shuriken, holding it between his index and middle finger. He then threw it at Sakura, who tiled her head to her left, waiting for it to pass by.

It didn't. She gasped in shock as she felt one of the points grazed her right cheek, leaving a long, thin cut in her skin, just above the first marking on her cheek. Three more shuriken flew at her, she tried to dodge but somehow every one of them connected, two cutting her left thigh and the third adding another line to her left cheek, the same spot as the cut on the other side. The pain brought her back to her sense, she landed on the ground, feeling more pain from putting pressure on her injured leg. Sasuke dropped down as well, holding another shuriken between his fingers.

"I can tell from the look on your face you haven't figured it out." he said, "That's disappointing."

He threw the shuriken at her. Sakura acted fast, pulling out a kunai and defending herself. She raised the kunai to block the shuriken, closing her eyes as she waited for the sparks.

"_Clang!"_

She felt the impact, but something was strange; her kunai felt heavier. Sakura opened her eyes, and what she saw made her open them further.

The shuriken was stuck onto her kunai.

"_They're magnetised?" _she thought, looking up at Sasuke, _"Of course! You're using your Raiton chakra to make your shuriken magnetic, so they were pulled towards my headband and weapons holster!"_

"So now you've figured it out." Sasuke said, unimpressed, "It doesn't matter that you've learned new skills, if you can't assess the situation enough to learn your opponents."

Sakura dropped her weapon, glaring at Sasuke.

"Don't underestimate me!" she cried, taking Sasuke off guard.

"Wow, you really have learned a lot from Naruto." he replied, "Unfortunately, it seems you've taken on only his bad qualities, they'll hold you back."

Sakura felt her blood pumping through her body, giving her adrenaline she wasn't using. It was painful to just stand there, when she had all this energy, but she restrained herself.

"_I'm not going _that _far." _she thought.

"Have you even been trying to train?" he asked, "All I can see is that strange, familiar chakra…"

He then narrowed his eyes at her, as if realising something.

"That's the Kyubi's chakra." he said, "Did Naruto do that?"

Sakura tensed. For some reason, she felt naked as Sasuke scanned her with his Sharingan.

"So even then, any strength you do have is due to Naruto." he said, through gritted teeth, "It's actually enraging. Is this all you have?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, feeling angry at his words, but fearful of his gaze.

"All this time and this is all you're capable of?" Sasuke snarled. Where was this anger coming from? Sakura was sure that something was wrong, but she couldn't place it, "If this is all you can do, then you're nothing but a weak, pathetic excuse for a ninja!"

Sakura snapped. There was no way, after all the hard work she'd done, all the blood sweat, and even the tears. No way was she going to let him get away with something like that. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb, hurling it at the ground. Sasuke frowned as the smoke covered the area. Such a thing was pointless, he could see her chakra easi-

"What the?!" Sasuke exclaimed, as Sakura's chakra completely disappeared. He whipped his head around, looking for any signs of her whereabouts, but he knew there would be none. There was no way she could completely disappear, not even a Shunshin could hide her movements form the Sharingan. It was like her chakra had faded away. So in no way could he ever expect what happened next. Sakura burst from the cloud, slashing at him with a kunai. Sasuke barely managed to dodge back, he was in shock from what had just happened. Where was her chakra? He couldn't see it at all!

He felt his back hit against a tree, he ducked under Sakura's attack, her kunai sticking into the wood. He came to his sense and performed a sweep kick, knocking her to the ground. He then got to his own feet and leapt back, the sound of birds chirping rang out as his hand became covered in electricity. Even though he couldn't see her chakra, as long as he kept her in his line of vision he could use his Sharingan to predict her movements. Sakura got back to her feet, her knees bent as she braced herself for the attack. Sasuke threw his arm at her, and it was in that instant that he finally saw her chakra. Sakura threw her own hand at Sasuke, chakra creating claws at the end of her fingertips. But Sasuke already knew the direction her punch would go, and dodged around it, thrusting his hand into her stomach.

Sakura gasped as she felt the electricity pulsing through her, igniting all her nerve cells, tearing them apart. The punch had knocked the air out of her lungs, so she couldn't even scream from the pain. But her expression showed every ounce of it, her eyes were screwed up and she bit into her cheek, blood dripping down her chin. Sasuke glared, pressing his electrified fist into her stomach. Sakura was almost unable to move, the strain of trying such a thing was so great. But she tried anyway, reaching up and gripping Sasuke's arm, to which the Uchiha narrowed his eyes. Then, impossibly, she wrenched his arm to the side, throwing him to the ground. Sasuke blinked from shock. There was no way she should even be conscious, let alone able to do _that._

Then Sakura dropped on top of him, pinning his arms down with her legs, but he was too shocked to notice that. He was frozen to the spot, unable to move. This killer intent, it was even making him sweat. There was no way Sakura could possess such a strong urge… she couldn't. Yet when he looked into her eyes, he could clearly see those red orbs, with those black slits. What was going on? It soon didn't matter however, because Sakura raised her hand, and he could see chakra fluctuating around it. That red colour formed across her fingers, extending beyond them. It changed shape, expanding and contracting until it made the final form of a claw.

"What the hell are you?" he asked, eyes wide with shock. But Sakura didn't reply. She began slashing furiously, the red chakra covering her other hand as well. She hacked away at him, not even caring that he'd disappeared in a puff of smoke, making it obvious he was just a clone. She couldn't stop herself. She continued carving into the ground, her eyes filled with rage.

"Rrrrr-HRRRR-HRAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" she screamed, throwing dirt aside. She didn't even seem to see that she was on her own, she couldn't see anything at all. She just remembered that Sasuke had been there, and that she wanted to tear every inch of this place to shreds.

But then her fury turned to shock, as she was thrown aside, arms wrapped tight around her stomach. She struggled, trying to reach behind to claw at her attacker, but she couldn't reach. Then she felt it. Her energy draining away. Mere seconds later, she passed out, completely losing conciousness.

Four figures appeared around her, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Sasuke. Naruto sat up, moving Sakura so her head was resting on his lap. He and Jiraiya were the only ones not staring in shock, the others were stunned.

"What the hell was that?!" Tsunade demanded, "She had the Kyubi's chakra in here?!"

"It's my fault." Naruto replied, looking down at Sakura, "It's the reason I wanted her to come along on the trip. I gave her some of my chakra, trying to help her out in a fight. But it infected her, and every couple of months the chakra builds up to a point where it affects her personality. We forgot about it, cos we were excited about coming back."

"Naruto told me about it a week after we left." Jiraiya explained, "It's an unusual case, but I've been training her to control it. However, she wasn't as young as Naruto was when the Kyubi was sealed in him, so the effects on her body and mind were greater. Her body can't handle that chakra, if left on it's own it would kill her. But every couple of months Naruto absorbs the chakra back into his own body."

Tsunade looked from Jiraiya to Sakura, an almost angry look on her face.

"I'm going to need a report on this." she said, before looking at Naruto, "You should have come forward with this sooner, do you realise what kind of situation this puts the two of you in?!"

Naruto didn't reply, he didn't even seem to hear. He just watched Sakura, a sad look in his eyes. Sasuke crouched down onto the ground, before walking over to Sakura. He raised his hand, and dropped something into hers. It was the bell.

"They both passed." he said, before turning around and walking away. Naruto lowered Sakura's head onto the ground, before stepping around her and glaring at Sasuke.

"What the hell was all that?!" he demanded, "All that stuff you said, you put her down and then kicked her in the dirt!"

Sasuke stopped, glancing back.

"I didn't say any of those things." he replied, "The Kage Bunshin did."

With that, he disappeared, using a Shunshin. Naruto nearly ran after him, but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll fill you in." he said, sympathetically. Naruto looked at him, before nodding and crouching down beside Sakura. He reached underneath and lifted her in his arms.

"Shouldn't she be taken to the hospital?" Tsunade asked, frowning. Jiraiya shook his head.

"This isn't the first time this has happened." he explained, "Sakura doesn't like to come forward with this sort of thing. She wants to be independent, she hates even needing Naruto in such a way. But she'll come to soon, she seems to have inherited Naruto's healing abilities along with other things."

Naruto didn't acknowledge any of the conversation. He just started walking off with Kakashi.

"If Sakura can manage it, come see me tomorrow." Tsunade called out. Naruto glanced back, giving a small nod.

They headed back to the village, exiting through the fence that divided the training grounds with the rest of Konoha. Kakashi glanced at Naruto, then down to Sakura, who looked like she was sleeping.

"After you two left, Sasuke began having some… issues." he said, choosing his words carefully, "He acted out of place a few times, like leaving the team he was assigned to so he could complete the mission on his own."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, was this true?

"He also took his training to extreme levels." Kakashi continued, "You could say it rivalled Rock Lee's, but the training Sasuke did was very different. He made Kage Bunshin's and fought them, using it to find out his own weaknesses and overcome them."

Naruto frowned. That sounded like a pretty clever way to train, so why was Kakashi's tone suggesting otherwise?

"Of course, the Kage Bunshin was a perfect replica of him. It had exactly half his chakra, all his weapons and Jutsu, including the Sharingan. Do you see the problem here?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "If it's a perfect match…"

"Yes, every time he'd fight himself to the point where he would have no chakra at all, and would pass out from the strain." Kakashi finished, nodding, "Of course, as soon as I found out about this, I tried talking to him. But it didn't seem to work. He in fact claimed no knowledge of doing such a thing. I don't think it was a psychological issue, more like he didn't want to admit to having done so. However, there was a plus side to this. For a short time after doing such a thing, he was willing to follow orders properly, instead of going off on his own. But naturally, that doesn't matter to me, not if he's putting himself through all that strain."

Naruto stared at Kakashi, almost unbelievingly. What the hell was Sasuke thinking?!

"However, when he signed up for the Chunin exams, no such incidents occurred. It almost seemed like he was… sated. It appeared that he simply wanted to fight, to have an enemy… someone to hate."

Naruto listened closely to Kakashi's words. For some reason, he felt a little guilty. Sasuke was his friend, how could he let something like this happen to him?

Kakashi looked away, his eyes distant.

"He was the victor of the exams that time around, defeating all his other opponents. He achieved the rank of Chunin, and was given missions where he was chosen as leader. But in most cases, he would once again leave his teams behind to complete the mission on his own. But despite this pattern, his mission success rate was phenomenal, the only complaints being from his team mates, to which Hokage-sama tried to reach a compromise with Sasuke. But he refused. That caused some problems."

Naruto moved a strand of hair out of Sakura's face, although he was giving Kakashi his full attention.

"He was almost arrested, but certain members of the council didn't want to see him imprisoned. He is, after all, the only Uchiha Konoha have left, his Sharingan is too useful to go to waste."

Kakashi almost looked bitter as he said this, as if he knew too well the logic behind the decision.

"He was instead recommended for the Jonin exams. If he could reach that rank, then he'd be able to take missions on his own, therefore allowing those he was teamed with to get some work done. He passed the exam and was immediately sent out on B and A-rank missions. Ever since then, things have been pretty calm. As long as Sasuke's kept busy, there aren't any problems."

The two of them stopped at a cross section in the streets. Kakashi lived in another direction, so these were the last few moments they had to talk.

"You and Sakura both saved him, a long time ago." Kakashi said, in a tone that sounded almost like defeat, "What he did back there, giving her the bell. It was an act of kindness I haven't seen him do in a long time."

Naruto looked away, in the direction of his apartment. He then turned back to Kakashi and nodded.

"I'll do what I can." he replied, before heading off home. Kakashi watched as he left, a solemn look on his face.

"Welcome back." he said, before turning and walking away.

* * * * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, unsure of where she was. She looked down, realising she was lying in a bed. She glanced around, it looked like Naruto's room. She then looked at the window, to answer her other question. It was night. She turned to her right, noticing Naruto's head resting on the mattress. She was about to close her eyes again, when he opened his.

"Sakura… you're awake." he said, stating the obvious. Sakura smiled at him, but it was more of an apologetic smile than anything else.

"It happened again, didn't it?" she asked sadly.

"It's alright, it was only a Kage Bunshin." Naruto replied, moving so he was sitting on the bed, "I wish you would tell me when it's time, you shouldn't keep that a secret."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said, before glancing at the wall that stood between Naruto and Sasuke's apartments, "How is he?"

"Believe me, he's alright." Naruto replied, "At least, physically."

"I don't really remember anything." Sakura said, looking out at the stars, "I know I went into fox mode, because I wanted to show Sasuke what I could do. But then things slowly went fuzzy, the last thing I can recall is chasing Sasuke into the trees."

Naruto looked out the window as well, a distant look in his eyes.

"I think you just scared him." he said, "I don't know, he seemed fine when I fought him, it was almost like he was enjoying it."

Sakura looked at Naruto, a concerned look on her face.

"Well, I can understand that." she said, "After all this time, he probably wanted to show you what he could do. But… that wasn't the feeling I got from him."

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds, before shifting again, so he was laying beside her.

"You know, when I first learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I thought it was kind of boring." he said, "So I decided to play around with it, see what I could come up with. I managed to find a way to not only channel chakra into the Kage Bunshin, but my own personal traits as well."

Sakura listened closely. She remembered something like that, how he'd made a Kage Bunshin that looked just like him, but was made from Zenko's chakra, and had Naruto's more benevolent side.

"I couldn't exactly work it out, it was something like messing with the balance of my yin and yang chakra." Naruto continued, "It was one of those things you learn, without really understanding, Y'know? It was that kind of Jutsu that I taught Sasuke. I think he focused more of his yin chakra into that Kage Bunshin, I definitely got the feel his balance was off when I fought him."

Sakura thought about what Naruto had just said. If using Zenko's chakra had brought out Naruto's nicer side in the Kage Bunshin, the Sasuke using his yin chakra would make his clone more violent, right?

"Why would he go to such lengths?" Sakura asked, unable to understand herself. Naruto dropped his gaze, a look of deep thought that was uncommon in him.

"After what Kakashi told me on the way back here, I can only think that for some reason, Sasuke wanted to go all out against you."

Sakura's brow creased, her expression uncomprehending.

"Why would he want that?" she asked. Naruto shrugged, but his expression was deeper than that.

"Maybe he was afraid you'd beat him, and wanted to do everything he could to make sure he'd win." he said, although he didn't really look like he believed it, "You know what his ego's like, he probably couldn't stand the idea of losing to you, considering how you used to be."

Sakura put her hand on Naruto's arm, an almost pleading look on her face.

"Don't lie to me." she said, "What's going on?"

Naruto looked her in the eye, his resolve crumbling almost immediately. He looked away, his expression not unlike shame.

"Kakashi told me… since we left… Sasuke's sort of regressed." he said, "He's been acting out, training till he passed out and going against his orders. It's like he's worse than before, when he hated Itachi. But… I think he was really trying to hurt you."

Sakura's eyes widened, a hurt look on her face. Naruto saw her expression and clenched his fists, resisting the urge to run next door and tear Sasuke's face off.

"Let me deal with this." he said, as calmly as he could, "Whatever's been happening to Sasuke, I'll fix it. And then I'll drag his butt through here and make him beg for your forgiveness, ok?"

Despite his reassuring smile, Sakura didn't feel any better. Naruto put his arm around her for comfort, and stayed there until she fell back to sleep. But he couldn't rest just yet, his blood was still pumping to fast. He glared at the wall, sensing Sasuke on the other side.

"_What are you going to do?"_

Naruto took a few deep breaths, before closing his eyes.

When he opened them, he was inside the seal, standing before the giant gate where the two massive eyes of the Kyubi watched him calmly.

"I can feel your anger." he said, lowering his head slightly, "Do you wish to kill him?"

Naruto didn't reply immediately. He looked up at the ceiling, the water that pooled around his feet also flowed up there. He looked up at his reflection. That Naruto looked up at him, upside down from his perspective. As he looked into his eyes, he saw the fear and concern that Naruto knew so well. He then looked down, seeing a different version of himself glaring up at him. This ones eyes were the Kyubi's, but the rage and desire was his own. It was the balance between Naruto's own security, the fear that kept him from embracing the darkness, and the anger that held him away from the light. Up ahead was the Kyubi, showing his destiny and strength. But behind him, just out of sight, was his peace, his joy and his love.

This was the sight he'd had to deal with for two and a half years, since the last time he'd tampered with the seal. He'd almost lost his mind, and had resolved never to do so again.

Now, every time he came down here it was the same. That crushing doubt, the desire for strength… and the path to his fate. The light that stood behind him always felt so far away, as he was surrounded by this… _this_.

But these weren't the thoughts that were going through his mind. He'd had them before, and thought about them then. No, now he was considering something else. In front of him was the Kyubi, and behind him was Sakura. But where was Sasuke? Where did he fit into this place, Naruto's mind and soul? Did he even belong here?

Naruto looked behind him, but as usual he received no answer. It was never really Sakura, after all. It was the thought of Sakura he held in his heart, which could never answer his questions. And right now, Naruto's question was really troubling him. Was Sasuke standing behind him, or was he in front of him? Would he be able to rely on him, or would he have to overcome him? In this place, the answers were never clear. But at the same time, his thoughts were crystalline.

He'd done everything he could to stop Sasuke's thirst for revenge, and it seemed to work. But now Sasuke was even worse off, had it been Naruto's fault? Should he have just allowed Sasuke to continue to hate Itachi, in the hope the two would never again meet?

In the end, this place never offered any answers. At least, none he could reach of his own accord. The only other person to ask was the Kyubi, but Naruto could never bring himself to do so.

"Should I…" he muttered, "Or could I…"

He turned around, facing the light fully. There was nothing visible in the light, but he saw so much within it. The first time Iruka had looked at him proudly… when he'd first become a Shinobi… Sakura… everything that warmed his heart was in that place, but in that place he saw nothing of Sasuke.

His body relaxed, his fists unfurling. He felt good, it had finally happened. In this place, he'd made his decision.

"It doesn't matter if Sasuke stands in front of me." he said, more to himself than the Kyubi, "I just have to make sure that when I meet him on that path, I won't pass him. I'll help him, I'll get rid of the darkness within him. And then, if he wants, he can turn around. And we'll walk that same path. Him, me and Sakura."

The Kyubi watched him closely, listening to his every word. He paused for a moment, after Naruto had finished speaking. He smiled warmly, feeling a sense of pride.

"You really are as incorruptible as you are unpredictable, aren't you?" he asked, "You could change the world, if you wanted to."

Naruto paused, taking his turn to listen. He kept his back to the Kyubi, not wanting to take his eyes off the light.

"The world comes later." he said, "In case you're wondering, I haven't forgotten. The first thing I have to do is take care of Madara. Once that's finished, it'll be me and Sakura. I promised her that. In the end, my life is gonna be pretty full. I'll leave the world to another person, someone better suited for the job."

"You know there is no one else."

"Not yet." Naruto replied, smiling to himself, "But maybe the next generation… the next Uzumaki."


	39. A promise forgotten

Things got a bit hectic at the end there, I was typing faster than I was thinking. Getting back to plot now, finally. I need to carefully consider Sasuke's role in this, as it's nothing like the role he has in canon. By the way, that riddle from last time? The answer was a cat o' nine tails, as if you couldn't figure it out. I promise i'll try not to fill my note with crap like that again.

Disclaimer:It's 02:34 am, i'm running on pure adrenaline right now. I'll have to wait til i wake up to see the feedback, which i hope contains many (read like igor) _reevyous._

* * *

**A promise forgotten**

Naruto stood before Tsunade, who watched him through steepled fingers. Shizune stood by her side, trying not to look concerned. The sun outside told Konoha it was morning, but neither the three of them seemed to notice. They had other things to think about.

"I'm sorry, but Sakura needs a little more time to recover." Naruto said, "She's just a little overwhelmed, but she's alright. I can answer any questions you have, if you want."

Tsunade stared at him with a creased brow. It was an offer she would definitely accept.

"Jiraiya's already filled me in on a lot of the details." she said, glancing at the report on her desk, "But there's still some things that I'm curious about. How did the chakra get inside her in the first place?"

Naruto hesitated, a guilty look on his face. Tsunade waited patiently for his answer.

"Well… it was back at the Chunin exams." Naruto explained, "During the second stage, in the Forest of Death. We ran into Gaara, who wanted to fight me. He attacked Sakura and Sasuke, and because of that Sakura got hurt. I took her to the Tower as fast as I could, she was losing blood. I managed to get there, and the medics took over. She healed up, but she wasn't at a hundred percent. So when we found out about the preliminary rounds, I was worried about her.

"When her match came up, I was still scared for her. I panicked, and put some of the Kyubi's chakra into her when I had the chance. She won the match, and I thought that would be the end of it, a secret I could keep to myself. I didn't know things were going to get worse."

Tsunade listened closely, not taking her eyes off Naruto for a second. So basically, he cheated for her. It was understandable why, but foolish nonetheless.

"I didn't actually find out that she still had the chakra until Ero-Sennin and I came back from our mission to collect you." Naruto continued. Tsunade couldn't help but soften up a little as she remembered that time, "When Sakura told me, I felt really guilty. I promised her I'd fix it, that I'd make her better, but for the moment, all I've been able to do is absorb the chakra when it reaches a high level. But it keeps coming back, I don't know what to do."

Tsunade did her best to show no signs of sympathy. This was a serious matter after all. But at the same time, she couldn't stop herself from feeling sorry for the two of them.

"Tell me about the effects the chakra has had on her." she said, calmly. Naruto looked out the window behind Tsunade, as he thought about that time, a few months after they'd left for the trip.

"_Hey, Naruto!"_

_Naruto opened his eyes, surprised to see Sakura leaning over him._

"_Sakura?" he muttered, "What time is it?"_

_He glanced over to the bedside clock. It was one in the morning. He looked back up at Sakura, who had an eager expression on her face._

"_Wanna play a prank on Ero-Sennin?" she asked, excitedly. Naruto sat up, rubbing some sleep out of his eye. Sakura was knelt beside him, smiling happily._

"_How come you're still up?" Naruto asked, looking at her._

"_Can't sleep!" Sakura replied brightly. She got to her feet and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him to his, "Come on!"_

"_Huh? Wait a minute." Naruto muttered, but he didn't struggle. Sakura near dragged him out of the room, he stumbled after her._

_She led him outside the hotel they were staying in, to the hot spring out back. They both crouched down in the bushes, sneaking around to the men's side. Jiraiya was sitting in the water, looking relaxed and clueless to their presence. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who was peeking through the branches eagerly. Now that he was looking closer, he could see dark rings forming under her eyes. She was a lot more tired than she made out to be._

"_Are you alright?" Naruto asked with concern._

"_Sh!" Sakura hissed, putting her hand over his mouth. Naruto nodded and she let go, the two of them turning back to Jiraiya, who stood up. Thankfully, the steam from the spring obscured anything they didn't want to see. Jiraiya walked carefully over to the wall dividing the men's and women's side, a perverted look on his face. He pressed himself against the wall and peered over, his shoulders shaking from suppressed giggles._

"_Now?" Naruto asked, not really enjoying the view as Jiraiya stretched up. But when Sakura didn't answer, he looked at her. She was lying on the ground, unconscious._

"_Sakura!"_

Naruto's brow creased at the memory. That was the time when Jiraiya learned about Sakura's condition.

"The Kyubi's chakra heats up her blood." Naruto said, without breaking eye contact with the sky, "It makes it difficult for her to sleep, and it keeps her blood pumping fast. It wasn't so bad the first time around, but after a set time the effects speed up, and the chakra will affect her mind, making her do things she wouldn't normally do."

He finished talking, he really didn't have it in him to say more. The guilt had never left, he still felt entirely responsible for what happened, even though Sakura had forgiven him for it.

Tsunade sat back in her chair, reflecting on what she'd just been told.

"From what I understand, Sakura's condition requires her to remain in close contact with you at all times." she said, contemplatively, "That's fine, considering that you're team mates, among other things…"

Tsunade paused, as if thinking something through. Shizune glanced at her, a curious look on her face.

"I'll also see what can be done about this situation." Tsunade continued, "I'll check up on Sakura from time to time, to see if there are any ways to deal with her situation. But I'll also need to check up on you as well, Naruto."

Naruto frowned. He was glad that she was going to try and help Sakura, more than glad. But he didn't understand that last part.

"Why?" he asked.

"This situation is unprecedented." Tsunade explained, "The simple fact that it's possible to use Biju chakra in such a way, we need to find out how it happens exactly. If we don't, then this may spread and become a pandemic."

Naruto blinked from shock. That thought had never crossed his mind. It made him worry about Sakura all the more, what would happen to her if that were the case? There was only one option.

"I understand." he said, "Find out anything you can."

Tsunade nodded, glad that Naruto accepted these terms. She leaned forward again, a serious look on her face.

"I need you to understand something." she said, "This conversation never leaves this room. I don't even want Sakura or Jiraiya knowing about this. If word gets out, certain members of the council will want to take advantage of that. Kekkai genkai are born from special chakra after all."

Naruto nodded, that made sense. Especially since he was still aware of a traitor in Konoha, he kept that thought firmly in his head. Madara definitely did not need to know about this.

Although… now that he thought about it…

"Very well then." Tsunade said, in a conclusive tone, "When Sakura's fully recovered, we'll discuss your next mission. Until then, use this time to get back into the swing of things, ok?"

Naruto nodded, turning to leave. But he hesitated, as if just remembering something. Tsunade noticed this, and raised a brow.

"Is there something else?" she asked. Naruto paused for a second longer, before turning back to face her.

"Yeah." he said, "I kinda need to ask for a favour."

* * * * *

Sasuke stood in his room, reaching up to his coat hanger. He pulled his cloak off the hook and clipped it on, before strapping the lower half in place. He then walked over to his window and opened it slightly, letting a cool breeze come in. then he walked to his front door and opened it, surprised to see someone waiting for him on the other side.

"Naruto." he said, a surprised look on his face. Naruto watched Sasuke, his brow creased. He then jerked his head to his left, signifying Sasuke to follow him, which he did.

They climbed down the stairs and into the streets, Sasuke walking slightly behind Naruto, to his right. Anyone who looked at the two wouldn't have guessed they were friends, more like a pair who were about to fight. But it was confusion that Sasuke felt, not anger. He had an idea why Naruto was being like this, but what he wasn't sure of was where they were going, or what Naruto was planning to do when they arrived.

Sasuke constantly found himself glancing at Naruto, who seemed to be a kind of cold that Sasuke never knew him to be capable of. It looked like what happened yesterday had affected Naruto deeply, although Sasuke guessed he shouldn't really be surprised by this. After all, he and Sakura were in a very close relationship, something that Sasuke had once been envious of.

Sasuke stopped, looking ahead in surprise, why had Naruto led him here? He almost asked, but Naruto looked at him, the anger in his eyes silencing Sasuke.

"Come on." Naruto said, in a harsh tone. Sasuke's brow creased, but he complied, following Naruto through the gates and into the Uchiha Compound. But Naruto didn't stop there, he kept on walking, with direction, Sasuke noted. They reached a familiar building, and Naruto walked straight in, as it was his own home.

"Hey!" Sasuke called, "You can't just walk into my-"

"Home?" Naruto interrupted. Sasuke faltered, sensing that Naruto wasn't about to wait for permission. He followed him into his old house, straight through into the back yard. Naruto walked over to the old rock feature and leant against it, locking eyes with Sasuke, who stopped on the terrace, leaning against the column.

They stared at each other silently, Sasuke waiting for Naruto to start talking. But almost a minute passed in silence, and Sasuke was getting irritated.

"If you're not going to talk, I have to see the Hokage about my next mission." he said, turning to leave.

"You don't have a mission." Naruto said. Sasuke stopped, looking back with a frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked, with an accusing tone. Naruto didn't even blink, his eyes remained steady.

"I had a word with Tsunade." he answered, "Until she says otherwise, and by that, I mean until _I_ say otherwise, you're suspended from duty."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, turning back to face Naruto.

"What?" he asked, giving Naruto a cold stare.

"Tsunade decided you're unfit for missions." Naruto replied, "I'm the one that gets to decide when you can start again."

"What the hell is this?!" Sasuke demanded, angrily, "Is it because of the Kage Bunshin?"

"Kakashi told me about the crap you've been pulling." Naruto replied, in an even tone, "Going it alone, what happened to teamwork?"

"If I recall, my team left!" Sasuke said, his voice rising. Naruto paused, listening to Sasuke's words.

"Is that what the problem is?" he asked, "It is isn't it? You're angry because we left."

"Get over yourself!" Sasuke growled, "There's nothing wrong with me, I just don't want to weighed down by other Shinobi when I can handle things better on my own!"

"What about that training you've been doing?" Naruto demanded, "Working yourself to chakra exhaustion. What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"How I train is my decision!" Sasuke yelled, losing all of his cool.

"When are you going to get over the fact that you're not alone anymore?!" Naruto retaliated. Sasuke stopped, looking as if Naruto had hit him, "Stop hating everyone around you!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, both in anger and shock. But he was frozen by Naruto's words, unable to speak. Naruto straightened up off the boulder, taking a step towards Sasuke.

"Is this what Itachi meant?" Naruto asked, "Is this you 'succumbing to the hatred within'?"

Sasuke was speechless, but he still managed to glare at Naruto. However, Naruto could see this reaction was misplaced, the confusion in Sasuke's eyes was obvious.

"You said you'd destroy that part of you, did you forget that?" Naruto asked, "Did you forget the promise you made to Itachi?"

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, his hands clenching into fists. He had a look of anger on his face, but it was less intense than what he'd been giving before.

"I said that." he muttered. He then spun around, throwing his fist at the wooden column, "GOD DAMN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FUCKED IT UP!"

Naruto's expression softened. He took the last few steps towards Sasuke, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright." Naruto said, "Now you know what you're up against, you can fight it."

Sasuke listened to Naruto's words, breathing heavily. Naruto saw the blood dripping down the woodwork.

"I don't pretend to understand what you went through, I'd be an idiot to even suggest it." he said, "No one has more of right to feel hate than you do, but that's all the more reason to resist it. It's not too late, we can still help you."

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, a few strands of hair hanging over his eyes.

"We." he repeated, looking back at his hand, "You mean you and Sakura? I don't even have the right to ask for her forgiveness, let alone her help."

"You're wrong there." Naruto replied, "No one's more forgiving than Sakura. When we talked about what happened, she blamed herself for losing it. She didn't even really think about what you did."

Sasuke was silent, considering Naruto's words. He nodded slowly, before straightening up.

"Ok, then I guess I know what I have to do next." he said, before turning around, "But you have your own promise to keep. Go ahead."

Naruto stared in surprise for a moment, before grinning faintly.

"All right, at least this way you can brace yourself." he replied. Then he reached back and punched Sasuke in the stomach, forcing him to his knees. Sasuke placed a hand on the ground for support, gasping for breath.

"That was a good one." he coughed, "You've definitely gotten stronger."

Naruto grinned, helping Sasuke to his feet. But almost immediately Sasuke fell against the column, leaning against it for support.

"Wow, that really was a good one." Naruto said, his brow raised high.

"Don't remind me." Sasuke replied, as Naruto took his arm and put it around his shoulder, "You think we can take the back roads? I don't want people thinking I got my ass kicked by you."

Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke headed out of the garden.

"Sure thing Sask." he said.

* * * * *

Naruto wasn't supporting Sasuke for long. By the time they'd made it to the halfway point, he was able to walk on his own, though he moved slightly slower than he normally would. It took them a longer to get back to the apartment this way, but it was still morning when they returned, although barely.

Naruto opened his door, Sasuke following him in. As they walked into his room, Zenko and Yako looked up from where they were lying. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, at least, she wasn't in Naruto's bed like she'd been when she left. But as they stood there, they could here the faint sounds of movement coming from Naruto's spare room. Sasuke sat against Naruto's desk, an uncertain look on his face. Naruto grinned at him before walking into the hallway and opening the door into the spare room.

He paused for several seconds, silence coming from both sides of the door. Sasuke frowned at the expression Naruto wore as he closed the door and returned to his bedroom. It was pretty blank, but tense at the same time. Naruto offered him no explanation, but now that Sasuke looked closer, he had a fair idea. The wet footprints leading from the bathroom to the spare room made it obvious. Sasuke looked away, trying not to picture what was going on in the next room. He instead focused his attention on the apartment, looking around to find something interesting.

A few minutes later, Sakura emerged from the spare room, a somewhat fearful look on her face. She glanced over to Naruto, who smiled at her.

"It had to happen sometime." he said, cheerfully. Sasuke couldn't help but get the feeling Naruto enjoyed that more than he let show. But it didn't really matter, as Sasuke noticed what was in Sakura's hand. It was the dress she'd been wearing, with a very visible burn mark in the centre. He tensed at the sight, it made it hard to be near Sakura, the shame weighed him down. He succumbed to the weight, allowing himself to crumple to the ground. Naruto and Sakura stared at him in surprise, but Sakura felt it more than Naruto.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked, bending her knees to crouch down.

"Don't." Sasuke said, as soon as she began moving, "Right now, this is where I belong. On the floor, like a dog."

Sakura stared at Sasuke a concerned look on her face. But she didn't say anything, she got the feeling that Sasuke wasn't done talking.

"I'm sorry about what I did." Sasuke continued, "It's inexcusable, and I don't even deserve to ask for your forgiveness. If you ask me to leave, I will."

The room was silent for a few moments, no one spoke. Then Sakura knelt on the ground beside Sasuke,a reassuring smile on her face.

"It's ok Sasuke." she said, soothingly, "Naruto told me everything, you've been having a difficult time, I can understand that."

"No." Sasuke replied, clenching his fists, "There's no excuse for what I did. Tell me what I need to do, if there's anything I can do."

"You idiot!" Naruto groaned, grinding his knuckles against Sasuke's skull, "You can't just not accept her forgiveness!"

Sasuke didn't reply, he just kept his eyes on the ground. Sakura looked at him, her eyes softening.

"Promise me." she said, causing Naruto and Sasuke to look at her, "Just promise me you'll get better. If you give me your word that you'll do that, then everything will be ok."

Sasuke stared at Sakura, his mouth hanging open slightly. He closed it, nodding.

"All right then, I promise." he said, "…Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura just smiled warmly at him. Naruto grinned to the two of them, before clapping Sasuke on the back.

"All right, everybody up!" he said, "I think we got a message to pass onto Tsunade!"

Sasuke raised his brow at Naruto as he got to his feet. Sakura did the same, but she had a knowing look on her face.

"Team seven, back together and stronger than ever!" she said excitedly. Sasuke smirked, catching their drift.

"Madara doesn't stand a chance." he said, earning a grin from both Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto glanced at Zenko and Yako, jerking his head for them to follow. Together, they all left the apartment and headed straight for the academy, and the Hokage's office.

Naruto walked right in without knocking, his good mood causing him to forget his manners. Tsunade looked up at him in surprise, chewing on the end of a pencil. Her surprise was furthered as Sakura and Sasuke followed him in.

"What's going on here?" she asked, confused at the smirks the three teenagers were wearing.

"Just thought we'd let you know, team seven is ready and waiting for our next mission!" Naruto replied, charismatically. Tsunade gaped, the pencil falling out of her hand and clattering onto the table. Shizune looked equally surprised, the two of them looking between the three ninja in shock.

"Already?" Tsunade asked incredulously, before letting out a small laugh, "And I was just about to sign Sasuke-san's suspension papers as well. Only Naruto could pull off something like that!"

"That's incredible Naruto!" Shizune smiled. Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade leant back in her chair, glancing off to her right.

"You hearing this?" she asked, speaking up. Kakashi appeared at the window, his brow raised.

"I'm as surprised as you are." he replied, looking at his students. Sasuke stepped forward, smirking at Kakashi.

"So when's our first mission, Kaka-sensei?" he asked. Kakashi stared at Sasuke, a smile clear even through his mask.

"I'm ready when you-" he began.

"Tsunade-sama!" Ino cried, bursting into the room. She nearly collided with Naruto as she darted past, pushing something into Tsunade's surprised hands, "We've just received word from the sculptor. Gaara-kun has been kidnapped by Akatsuki!"

"What?!" everyone in the room exclaimed. Tsunade nearly tore the small scroll open, reading it with a creased brow. She sighed irritably, putting it down on the desk.

"The sculptor didn't send this." she said, "Akatsuki wouldn't be this careless."

"Wait a minute, Akatsuki has Gaara?!" Naruto cried.

"He was on an escort mission." Ino explained, "He was taking a sculptor to Sunagakure at the time."

"We've gotta help him!" Naruto yelled, looking at Tsunade.

"This is obviously a trap for you Naruto." Tsunade said, a reluctant look on her face.

"That doesn't matter! Gaara is one of our own, we need to get him back! I'll go alone if I have- ow!"

"Shut up idiot, we're going with you." Sasuke said, as he and Sakura lowered their hands. Kakashi nodded approvingly.

"And as their sensei, it's my responsibility to make sure they're safe." he said. Tsunade sighed again, rubbing her temples.

"This situation is getting out of hand." she said, "Fine, the four of you chase after Akatsuki and rescue Gaara-san from them."

Ino turned to Tsunade, a pleading look on her face.

"Please Tsunade-sama!" she begged, "Let me go with them! I need to help Gaara-kun!"

Tsunade studied her student closely, before nodding.

"A medic nin, a tracker, and three combat nin." she muttered, "That's all we have right now. Kakashi-san, can you pick up Gaara's trail?"

"If I go to his home, Pakkun and the others can learn his scent." Kakashi replied, his borw creased.

"Fine. I'll send team Gai out to assist you as soon as they get back." Tsunade said, "Move out as soon as possible."

"Hai!" called five voices that ran out of the room. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino headed for the gates, Kakashi ran to Gaara's apartment which luckily wasn't far off.

"Ino, what do you know about that mission Gaara was sent on?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder as they ran. Ino puffed behind, she wasn't as fast as the three of them.

"He was supposed to escort a clay sculptor from here to Sunagakure!" she replied, "It was a man who paid for the job, and Gaara was the only one available. Everyone else was busy."

"You think the sculptor was in on it?" Sasuke asked, as he ran beside Naruto.

"It's not impossible for someone to get in Konoha!" Naruto replied, "Itachi and Kisame are proof of that! If that sculptor is a member of Akatsuki, then Gaara was in danger from the start!"

"I should have stayed with him!" Ino cried, "I could have helped him!"

"I've only met two members of Akatsuki before." Naruto replied, "Believe me, either one of them could have taken the two of you out easily."

Ino fell silent, but she still looked worried. Sakura told herself to ask Ino about this later, but right now they had bigger things to worry about.

They reached the gates, and barely a minute later Kakashi caught up with them with a small dog, presumably Pakkun, by his side. He didn't stop running, heading right past them.

"Come on!" he called back, "There's no time to waste!"

"Hai!" the four of them cried, following Kakashi. Zenko and Yako looked at Pakkun distrustfully, but followed as well, keeping pace with Naruto.

"_Gaara doesn't have a Biju anymore, but Akatsuki don't know that!" _Naruto thought, _"Once they find out, they'll kill him!"_

"_Stay calm. Gaara needs you to be level headed right now."_

"_Right… stay alive Gaara, we're coming for you!"_

* * * * *

Tobi glanced off to his left, his mask hiding the smile on his lips.

"Looks like they're coming for you." he said, "… I wonder if now is the time?"


	40. Rescuing the former

Damn, i'm getting a little dizzy here. Mind you, it could have something to do with it being almost twenty to four in the morning, man I'm dedicated. From what i've seen in the reviews, it sounds like my update spped is above normal. That was surprising, considering how lazy I am with everything else. My two biggest faults are my apathy to almost anything non-Naruto, and my poor memory, also to anything non-Naruto. I've forgotten my birthday on several occasions, which isn't good considering it's just under two days from now, october sixteenth. Ah crap, my dad's gonna be on my case about getting my provisional... that's gonna suck.

Disclaimer: Yeah, a sxiteen year old boy that doesn't want to drive. I should join a circus.

**

* * *

**

**Rescuing the former**

They'd been running for hours. The sun up ahead burned with an intense orange light, causing strain to the five ninja jumping through the trees towards it. Pakkun was following Gaara's weak scent, but he wasn't having an easy time of it.

"Does that kid never sweat?" he wondered aloud, "He could have at least stopped to take a leak at some point, that'd give me something to work with!"

"If anyone can find him, you can." Kakashi replied.

"Great, now my reputation's at stake."

The others had been fairly silent since they'd left Konoha. They'd had to reduce their speed so Ino could keep up, a fact the kunoichi was very distressed about.

"Please, don't let me hold you back!" she pleaded, "We need to go as fast as we can!"

Naruto replied by summoning a Kage Bunshin, which ran in front of Ino.

"Get on!" the clone said, glancing behind him. Ino hesitated, before jumping onto his back, the clone supporting her legs while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura glared at Ino and the clone, disliking the fact that the clones hands were on Ino's legs. She gave Naruto a dangerous look.

"It's alright!" Naruto promised, "It's Yako's chakra."

Sakura nodded, her look fading away. As she glanced back, she did notice that Yako looked a little paler than usual, and he was slightly slower, but still able to keep up easily. In truth, the two foxes could overtake them all effortlessly.

Sakura changed her speed so she was running alongside Yako's clone, grinning at him.

"Looks like it's your turn!" she called out.

"Yeah, this is kinda strange!" Yako replied. Sakura noticed his voice was a little raspier than Naruto's, and his canines were a little sharper, "I'm not used to this kinda balance!"

Sakura let out a small laugh, something that was unsuited to the situation, as Ino's worried expression told her. Sakura's expression softened at her friends unhappiness, she couldn't help but wonder something.

"So what's the deal with you and Gaara?" Sakura asked. Ino glanced at her, but dropped her gaze, an uncertain look on her face. Sakura thought she wasn't going to answer, but then she spoke up.

"It was about six months after you guys left." she said, quietly. This didn't stop the others from listening in, but she didn't feel the courage to speak up, "Gaara-kun and I were sent on a mission out of Konoha, heading towards the Land of Lightning to get some documents to the Raikage when we were attacked by a group of rogue ninja. We were fighting when we got separated in the cliffs. Gaara-kun was the one with the documents, so I knew he would progress with the mission. I did what I could and followed him, when I ran into the group of ninja again. They thought I had the documents and attacked me. One of them managed to knock me out, I was sure I was dead. But when I came to, I was moving."

Ino paused for a moment, the faintest of smiles on her lips.

"Gaara-kun had come back for me." she continued, "He'd taken out the ninja and was carrying me when I woke up in his arms."

"_Attaboy Gaara." _Naruto thought.

"I thought we'd be heading back to Konoha, but Gaara-kun was heading in a direction I didn't recognise. He stopped in a clearing and put me down to rest. As I started healing my wounds, I saw him picking up some rocks from a pile. It turned out he'd hidden the documents, and come back for me right away."

Naruto and Sakura were both looking at Ino as she said this. Her smile had grown a little more as she thought back to that time.

"He waited until I could move on my own before we set out to finish the mission. When it was over, I asked him why he came back for me…"

"Yeah? Why was that?" Sakura asked, moving a little closer.

"He said that Konoha doesn't have many medic nin's, that the village needed me." Ino replied, resting her head on Yako's back, "He was probably telling the truth, but still…"

She fell silent, her expression turning sad once more. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable with her friend feeling like this, she decided to try and fire her up.

"Well, at least you got over your crush on Asuma!" she said, grinning cheekily. But when Ino didn't respond, her grin faded away. Naruto looked between the two, before turning his eyes back to the path ahead.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." he promised, "Besides, Gaara's strong. Knowing him, whoever took him isn't in the best of condition right now."

Sakura and Ino both looked up at Naruto in surprise. Sakura glanced at Ino's expression, before smiling. It looked like Naruto had done it.

They continued to run for a couple more hours, before Kakashi stopped.

"We'll rest here for now." he said, the moonlight shining on his face. Everyone else came to a stop in front of him. Ino dropped off the Yako clone's back, looking at Kakashi reproachfully.

"We can't stop now!" Naruto cried, "Gaara needs us!"

"We don't know how many members of Akatsuki will be waiting." Kakashi replied, "We are in for a very difficult fight. We need to wait for team Gai to catch up. This is going to get very dangerous, so I need all of you to be fully alert. We'll rest for a few hours before heading on our way."

Naruto was about to protest further when Sasuke passed him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"He's right, we'll only get ourselves killed if we get there exhausted." he said, "I'll build the fire, in the meantime, _rest_."

Kakashi nodded in agreement as Sasuke walked off. Naruto grumbled but slumped down against a tree anyway, Zenko and Yako laying down on either side of him. Ino still looked unhappy with this decision, but didn't argue. She and Sakura took a seat at the tree next to Naruto, Ino hugging her knees. Naruto glanced at them both, feeling a little lonely with Sakura in someone else's company. But he knew Ino needed a friend, and got over it easily. He glanced up as he saw wander close by, pressing his back against the very same tree Naruto was sitting at.

"You really do have a way with words Naruto." he said, "You not only managed to save Sasuke from himself, but you also helped Ino-chan when she was feeling down. When all is said an done, you make for a pretty good leader."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, who was also looking up, at the stars.

"Do you remember when we first became a team?" he asked, a distant look in his eye, "That inside joke of ours, that you were trying to upstage me."

Naruto grinned, he remembered it well.

"Yeah, I always thought the time was gonna come when you were gonna tell me to quit showing you up or something." he replied. Kakashi let out a small chuckle that somehow sounded nostalgic.

"It's true though." he said, "You make for a great leader. Maybe you really will become Hokage one day."

Naruto raised his brow at Kakashi, before looking down at the ground.

"_Are you going to hold me to that?" _Naruto thought, _"I was only saying what I was told to say, I don't seriously want to become Hokage."_

He looked over to Sakura and Ino, who were talking quietly. He kept his eyes on Sakura, remembering what he had told the Kyubi not so long ago.

"_If I become Hokage, then I won't be able to spend all the time with Sakura that I want to. Like I promised. But then, by saying that my dream was to be Hokage, was that a promise as well?"_

He thought back to what Tsunade had told him. That there may be other ways for the Kyubi's chakra to infect other living beings. If that was the case, then there was the possibility that-

No. Naruto didn't even want to think it. He promised Sakura everything. But if he couldn't give her _that_, then in the end nothing he could give mattered.

"Maybe there really is no one else." he muttered.

"Hm? Is something on your mind?" Kakashi asked. Naruto blinked, he hadn't realised he'd said it aloud. He looked up at Kakashi, who was viewing him with his single visible eye. He looked away again, knowing there was know denying his words.

"Right now, becoming Hokage doesn't really rank high on my list of priorities." he said, "There's too much other stuff I have to do first."

Kakashi nodded, looking up once more. He seemed to understand Naruto's words more than Naruto.

"He once thought the same." he said. When Naruto gave him a questioning look, he glanced down at him, "Namikaze Minato."

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of that name. Kakashi straightened up, looking in a direction simply for the sake of looking.

"You really are his son." he said, walking off. Naruto watched him as he left, feeling stunned from Kakashi's words.

"_His son…" _he thought, looking down at the ground, _"I am, aren't I?"_

* * * * *

Naruto hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep when suddenly he was awakened by a loud noise.

"HAVE NO FEAR! TEAM GAI IS HERE!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the lit fire disorienting him slightly. But when his vision cleared, he saw four figures standing in the middle of the clearing.

He got to his feet, rubbing his eyes to waken himself up. Now that his vision had cleared, he could see the group of newcomers clearly. Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji and… Tenten. Lee turned to Naruto, grinning broadly.

"Naruto! It's been a while!" he said, speaking louder than necessary like he always did. Naruto grinned back, raising his hand as he and Lee high fived. Lee looked pretty much the same as he did back then, except he was taller and now wore a flak vest, just like Gai was.

"You look just like your sensei!" Naruto replied.

"Not quite, it will be some time before I reach Gai-sensei's handsomeness!" Lee replied, giving Naruto a thumbs up. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You look well, Naruto-san." Neji said, his expression as stoic as ever.

"Yeah, right back at ya!" Naruto replied, uncertain of what else to say to this guy. After all, the last time they'd met they'd been opponents, yet Neji was acting fairly casual. The last team mate, Tenten, offered no form of greeting, she just sighed loudly.

"Does this mean we can take a break?" she asked, in an almost pleading tone. Kakashi dropped down from a tree branch, his apparent resting place, and walked towards the other team.

"We'll leave in about ten minutes." he replied, "But we can't afford to waste time."

"Thank god!" Tenten exclaimed, dropping to the ground right where she stood. Neji took a seat in front of a tree, just like the majority had. Kakashi, Gai and Lee however, remained standing.

"Come on, lets stretch our legs." Sasuke said, standing beside Naruto, who glanced over at Sakura and Ino. They appeared to still be resting, although it seemed more like they were trying to ignore a certain pair of Shinobi. He nodded, following Sasuke into the trees.

They walked in silence until they were fairly certain they were out of earshot, the fire from the camp was just a low hanging star. Naruto walked alongside Sasuke, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke had his cloak tied up, his arms visible at his sides.

"So you learned anything useful?" Naruto asked, without looking.

"Pieces, but nothing solid." Sasuke replied, keeping his eyes ahead also, "Whatever's going on, he's not about to leave it on paper. I don't think even his second in command knows much about it."

"I don't know." Naruto said, kicking a stone, "Kabuto is pretty good at getting information, from what I remember."

"That is true, and from what I learned it's not uncommon for him to assist Orochimaru in experiments, even performing a fair amount on his own. But remember, Orochimaru himself is only a subordinate in this case."

"Yeah… so what have you got?" Naruto asked. Sasuke paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"I have reason to believe he's assisting in the creation of a facility of some sorts." he said, his brow creasing, "But what I can't seem to figure out is the purpose of that facility, or its location. While doing some recon, I found several large containers with summoning seals attached to them. They were all empty, which suggests he's been using them to transport cargo from one location to another. But again, I don't know what was inside it."

Naruto nodded slowly, taking all this in. He didn't have the slightest clue what any of this could mean, but he committed it to memory, in case it became useful later.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, hoping that Sasuke was waiting to reveal something big.

"Not really." Sasuke replied, disappointing Naruto, "I tried to find some clue as to the identity of the informant in Konoha, but there's absolutely nothing. There's nothing really important to mention, just that Orochimaru has abandoned Otogakure, although it wasn't technically a real village anyway. Also, supplies in his bases are minimal, as are the number of personnel. That probably means he's lost interest in those other experiments of his, which means he'll be focusing on whatever plan he and Madara are working on."

That was to be expected, it didn't really help to know it. If it was true that Kabuto knew nothing, then it was unlikely that Orochimaru had other subordinates working at this facility. That told Naruto that it was either a small place, or was relatively self sustaining, which he couldn't even begin to comprehend how.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, jerking his head back.

"Come on, we should be getting back." he said.

"Right!" Naruto replied, as they turned and headed back to the camp.

They returned to see everyone on their feet. Gai and Kakashi were deep in discussion when Naruto and Sasuke walked back into the light of the fire. Kakashi looked up as he spotted them, nodding for some unknown reason.

"Team Gai will be going in a different direction to us." he said, "They'll be travelling parallel to our position, using Neji-san's Byakugan to keep track of us. Now that you two are back, we'll move on."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as team Gai ran past them, Lee giving them a salute as he went. Team Kakashi returned to the tree tops, Zenko taking a turn to transport the slower Ino as a clone.

* * * * *

It was morning by the time anything eventful happened. Pakkun lifted his nose to the air, taking a large sniff.

"The scent is fading away." he said, looking up, "It looks like he was taken by air. I won't be able to track him anymore."

"I understand." Kakashi replied.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked, desperation noticeable in his voice.

"It's safe to assume that by this time, Akatsuki succeeded in capturing Gaara." Kakashi replied, scanning the area, "If they fought here, chances are we'd know it. So it's also safe to assume they knocked Gaara out before transporting him."

Kakashi crouched down, reaching to the grass in front of him. He picked up something between his fingers, but Naruto couldn't see what it was.

"There's a small trace of sand here." Kakashi said, "But the Land of Wind is still a way away. This has to be Gaara-san's sand. This either shows the spot where he was knocked unconscious, or the sand that covers his body is crumbling due to the impact."

"Hold on a second." Pakkun said, sniffing at the ground, "Although Gaara-san's sent has disappeared, I'm picking up a different scent. It's strange, it smells almost like corpses."

"Could it be another member of Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked. Pakkun frowned, which was a peculiar thing to see on a dog.

"I can't smell any fluids from this." he said, "There's no way whatever this scent is belonged to a living being. But it was definitely mobile."

"Something that smells of corpses, but can move?" Kakashi muttered, "What could that possibly be?"

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"We'll find that out later." he said, "But right now it's our only lead, so we'll have to follow it."

"Got it." Pakkun replied, following the scent. He ran off in a slightly different direction than they'd been heading, toward the right side of the forest. Naruto remembered that team Gai had run of to the right, so chances are they were closer to the destination than team Kakashi. This was confirmed when ten minutes later, Kakashi lifted his fingers to his ear.

"I understand, we're on our way." he said, before glancing back, "Team Gai has located a sealed cavern up ahead. If Akatsuki continued on this path, then that was probably their destination."

The others nodded, subconsciously speeding up. Ino, who was on the Zenko clone's back, bit her lip nervously.

"It's ok, we'll get to him." Sakura said, reassuringly. Ino wasn't convinced.

"You heard what he said." she replied, "If that place was their destination, then whatever they're planning to do with Gaara-kun could have already happened!"

"We don't know that." Kakashi said, over his shoulder, "The reason they kidnapped Gaara-san is because they believe him to posses something he doesn't. more likely than not they're going to use him to try and trap Naruto, who also possesses something they are after."

"He does?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, nodding, "The Kyubi."

Ino's eyes widened in shock. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto, they didn't think he would reveal that.

"The Kyubi?" Ino repeated, "Then Gaara-kun…"

"He used to be the Jinchuriki for the Ichibi." Naruto confirmed.

"Naruto… is it ok for you to say that?" Sakura asked, concerned that he was revealing Gaara's secrets.

"It's fine." Sasuke replied, "Back at the Chunin exams Naruto and I took care of the Ichibi. Though I still don't have a clue how we managed to do it."

Kakashi looked back, frowning.

"What are you saying?" he asked, "There was no way two Genin could remove the Ichibi from it's seal, and definitely not without killing the Jinchuriki."

"Wait a minute!" Ino cried, "Are you saying Gaara could be dead?"

"That all depends on the answer to my question." Kakashi replied, looking back at Naruto, "What did you do?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment, before replying.

"The Kyubi, he absorbed the Ichibi's chakra." he said. Kakashi's frown deepened, before he looked ahead once more. It wasn't the reaction Naruto had been expecting.

"You're still on good terms with the Kyubi?" Kakashi asked. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah." he replied, "But he already told me he won't allow any access to the Ichibi's chakra."

"Good. Then there's a very good chance Gaara-san is still alive." Kakashi said, "If you have two Biju inside of you, then they won't take any chances. Most likely they'll keep Gaara in an unconscious state while they spring their trap."

Ino looked relieved at this, and to be honest, Naruto felt it too. But he wasn't so sure. Naruto knew that if Gaara was dead, then he'd probably lose control. Just the thought was making his blood boil. If he did lose it, then he'd be playing right into their hands.

"There they are." Kakashi said, looking ahead. Naruto sped up a little, so he could see past Kakashi. There was a valley up ahead, and he could hear the faint sound of a river. They reached the valley and looked down, seeing team Gai looking up at them. They dropped down, landing neatly on top of the water. Kakashi walked over to Gai, who pointed to a strange boulder with an arch standing over it. On the centre of the boulder was a paper seal, bearing a kanji Naruto didn't recognize.

Kakashi and team Gai shared words for a moment, before Kakashi looked back to his team, gesturing for them to come closer. They did so, wondering what was going on. Kakashi jerked his head to the boulder.

"This is the entrance, but it's guarded by a five point seal." he said, "Team Gai are going to locate the other seals. When they do we have a very short time to remove the seals before Akatsuki will be alerted of our presence. We have to act fast and figure out a way to remove the boulder as well."

"I can take care of that." Ino replied, determinedly, "I am Tsunade-sama's apprentice after all."

Kakashi nodded, before glancing back to team Gai.

"Whenever you're ready." he said.

"Very well then, let's move out with the flames of youth!" Gai cried, disappearing.

"Hai Gai sensei!" Lee yelled, disappearing as well. Tenten sighed, she and Neji were the last to move out.

"Those four are fast, so we should be in action in no time." Kakashi said, turning back to his team, "Naruto, you're with me on the left. Sakura and Sasuke take the right. Ino-chan, you cover the exit from above on this side."

"Hai!" rang out four voices.

"Ino-chan, prepare yourself." Kakashi continued, "Once the seal is open, we'll have three second window to act."

Ino nodded, moving so she was facing the boulder head on. Kakashi walked up to the seal, studying it closely. Naruto took his position on the left, Sakura and Sasuke took theirs on the right.

They waited for a minute, before Kakashi lifted his fingers to his ear again.

"Ok, ready?" he asked, glancing back at Ino, who nodded determinedly, "3...2...1... NOW!"

Kakashi tore off the seal, and Ino ran at the boulder, throwing her fist at it. The entire thing crumbled into rubble, sinking below the water's surface.

Together, team Kakashi dashed into the opening, Ino leaping up and clinging to the rocks above the entrance. As Kakashi had ordered, he and Naruto were on the left, Sakura and Sasuke on the right.

The dust from the boulder settled, light from outside shining into the cave, and revealing two figures up ahead.

The two of them wore the same cloaks as Itachi and Kisame, black with red clouds. One was a man with long blond hair, tied in a way that made Kakashi's hair look common. He watched the four Konoha nin with a smile on his face, his hair obscuring his left eye.

"Well well, looks like they finally arrived, Sasori no Danna... un." the man said, glancing out of the corner of his eye. The person next to him, presumably another man, was either very short or was crouching. He had corn rows in his hair and sharp eyes that returned the man's glance. He had a cloth covering his mouth, and there were otherwise no telltale details of his appearance.

"Be quiet Deidara-san." Sasori replied, in a deep, raspy voice. Deidara looked over team Kakashi with faint amusement. He raised a hand, pointing first to Kakashi.

"This guy has to be Kakashi the copy ninja, yeah?" he said, before moving his hand over to Sasuke, "And there's no doubt that this is Itachi-san's younger brother… hmm."

He then pointed at Sakura, who glared at him.

"She's cute, but Kisame-san said it was a guy… too bad… un." he said, before finally settling on Naruto. His brow rose as what he saw confirmed his suspicion. Those red eyes weren't of any kekkai genkai he knew of.

"Get your ass off Gaara!" Naruto snarled. Sakura blinked, before looking at what Deidara was sitting on.

Gaara lay beneath the blond man, motionless. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened just a fraction.

"You bastard." she breathed.

"I think I wanna take care of this one too, yeah." Deidara said, getting to his feet.

"That's fine." Sasori said, looking at Sasuke, "As long as I get _him_."

Deidara smirked, reaching into a pouch inside his cloak. Team Kakashi tensed at his movement, preparing for an attack. Deidara pulled his hand back out, gripping something small inside it.

He opened his hand, revealing to his audience a mouth on his palm.

"Ew." Sakura mumbled. Deidara's eyes shot to her, his smirk spreading.

"Although the tools aren't very beautiful…" he said, "They are infinitely useful in creating my art… un."

"Bah!" Sasori grumbled, "You know nothing of art! Those little fireworks of yours are simply a distraction from true art!"

"Once again we're forced to disagree, yeah?" Deidara replied, smiling to himself. He clenched his hand again, squeezing a couple of times. When he opened it again, there was a strange clay bird thing sitting on his palm. Team Kakashi frowned as he dropped the clay bird, but their eyes widened as a large puff of smoke appeared, and when it was gone, the bird had grown to an immense size, taller than any of them. Then, insanely, the bird turned around and ducked at Gaara, swallowing him whole. Deidara leapt onto the birds back and the thing took off, flying for the entrance at a surprising speed.

"You want him, hmm?" Deidara asked, as he flew past Naruto.

"Bastard!" Naruto roared, running after him.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called, running after his student, with Zenko and Yako close behind.

Sakura and Sasuke kept their eyes on Sasori, who returned the favour. He watched them both, his expression revealing nothing.

"Those eyes of yours… both of you…" he said, looking between the two, "I think you two will make for valuable additions to my collection."


	41. Welcome to the show

I can't believe I actually did it. This is by far the longest fight I have evr written. And it _would _be Sasori's fight! That was one of the longest fights in the series! Ah well, fight scenes aren't exactly my forte, I'm better with plot twists. So let me know how this is going, I think I need to improve with these!

Disclaimer: Dreamers choose peace. Realists choose war... I think i'll stay in bed.

* * *

**Welcome to the show**

Sakura and Sasuke watched Sasori closely, as that person watched them calmly. Sasuke reached up to his cloak and unfurled it, the cloth dropping to his feet. Sakura reached slowly for her pouch, pulling out a band and tying back her hair into a long, bushy ponytail. Now she just had a few strands on either side of her face, and her vision was cleared. Sasori stood idly as they prepared themselves, his expression unchanging.

"NOW!" Sasuke cried, he and Sakura darting in opposite directions. They each hurled two kunai at Sasori, the four projectiles flying at angles that he couldn't possibly block them all.

But then a large, metal… _thing _appeared from behind Sasori, that swiped all the kunai in a flash, Sasori himself still unmoving. Then the tail lashed out first at Sasuke, who dodged back from it, then Sakura, who was also forced back. The two of them regained their positions next to each other, watching as the metal object coiled itself in the air above Sasori.

It was a blade of some sort, flexible and lethal. With how it was positioned, it greatly resembled a tail, but it was shaped like no tail Sakura or Sasuke had ever seen.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sasori asked, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Let me ask you something." Sasuke said, "That guy said your name was Sasori, is that true?"

Sasori bowed his head, without taking his eyes off the two of them.

"So you've heard of me." he replied, "I'm honoured that my name has reached the ears of even a child such as yourself."

"Who is this guy?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eye.

"Akasuna no Sasori." Sasuke replied, "He's a missing nin from Sunagakure. Be careful he's a master of Kugutsu no Jutsu."

"The puppet Jutsu?" Sakura repeated, looking back at Sasori's tail, "Then that thing is a puppet?"

"How very astute of you." Sasori said, "Yes, this is one of my favourite puppets, Hiruko."

Sasuke tensed, scanning the area.

"But if that's a puppet…" he muttered, "Then where's the controller?"

Sakura looked around too, but saw nothing.

"I got it." Sasuke said. In an instant, he activated the Sharingan, the two tomoe's whirling into existence. His eyes then widened as he saw something, "He's _inside _the puppet!"

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"He's working the puppet from the inside!"

Sasori chuckled at the two, Hiruko's eyes settling on Sasuke.

"That Sharingan of yours is very valuable." he said, "No wonder Orochimaru wanted Itachi…"

"What did you say?!" Sasuke demanded, "What do you know about Orochimaru?!"

"How much longer are you going to make me wait?!" Sasori yelled, striking out with his tail. Sakura and Sasuke dodged it again, the metal tip striking the ground. As it passed, Sakura caught a whiff of something that almost made her gag.

"Sasuke, it's poisoned!" she yelled.

"It looks like I'll be needing more than just the tail." Sasori muttered, retracting his weapon. He then used it to tear off his cloak, tossing it aside. Sakura's eyes widened, while Sasuke's narrowed.

It was true, that really was a puppet. It looked like a man on all fours, with a strange contraption with several rods covering his left arm. On his back was a giant demon mask, the metal tail was protruding form the masks open mouth. But despite it's human appearance, his joints were hand made, and now that Sakura thought about it, there was a reason it's expression was unchanging. Sasuke grunted, a distasteful look on his face.

"So that's what Pakkun-san meant when he said he smelled corpses." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, glancing at him worriedly.

"Look at it, it's not made of wood." Sasuke replied, "He's turned a dead body into a puppet."

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasori made puppets out of dead bodies? That had to be the single most evil thing she'd ever heard. Sasori, however, seemed amused at Sakura's reaction.

"My art…" he said, as Hiruko reached for it's mask with it's right hand and tore it off, "Is eternal!"

The puppet's mouth dropped open, and dozens of senbon were fired from it. The tiny projectiles darted through the air at Sakura, who rolled to her left to dodge them. Sasori simply turned his head however, and more senbon flew at her as she got to her feet.

Sasuke leapt into the air, turning his body so he was upside down. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a katana, unlike the one he'd used against Naruto, and with his Sharingan he struck all the senbon, before grabbing Sakura and diving out of the way. The barrage of senbon stopped, Hiruko following the two with his eyes. Sasuke got to his feet, facing Hiruko.

"Sakura, unless you have any Jutsu you haven't revealed already, then stand back." Sasuke said, "The attacks you used against me will be useless against a puppet like this, let me take this one out, then we can focus on the real Sasori."

Sakura got to her feet, rubbing her arm which had hit the ground as she fell.

"Right!" she said. She took a few steps back, making sure she wouldn't get in Sasuke's way.

"Ok then, lets see what you can do." Sasuke muttered, as he pulled something out of his cloak. It was a shuriken, with an explosive tag attached to it. Sakura frowned at this, explosive tags weren't usually attached to shuriken, it affected the weapons trajectory.

"Take this!" Sasuke cried, throwing the shuriken. True enough, it's direction changed slightly in the air, but it could still definitely hit Hiruko. But as it got closer, Sasori whipped his tail at it, striking the shuriken and knocking it away.

Sasuke smirked. He flicked his wrist, and the shuriken flew back at Hiruko, spinning violently around it's tail. It's spin became faster, but tighter until it eventually struck the tail, and somehow remained attached to it.

"What?" Sasori grunted, looking up at his tail. The tag ignited and exploded, shattering the tail into debris.

"You did it!" Sakura cried, as Hiruko was engulfed in smoke.

"Not quite." Sasuke replied, as the smoke dissipated. The tail was certainly destroyed, but Hiruko was otherwise almost undamaged.

"Of course, I should have anticipated that." Sasori growled, "The only reason you would attach an explosive tag to a shuriken, you had that very same shuriken attached to a wire. Typical Uchiha behaviour."

"He's still standing?!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasori chuckled, and Hiruko shook the shards of the broken tail off of him.

"As If I could be killed with an explosion!" he said, as if the idea was a joke. He raised his right arm, the one with the strange mechanism on it, "Now taste my poison!"

The rods on the device shot out, and from them fired hundreds of senbon, too many to dodge, and there was nowhere they could run to anyway. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke turned around and threw his arms around her, many of the poison tipped senbon stabbing into his back, but none hitting Sakura. Sasori fell silent as he watched the two friends in amusement, awaiting the reaction.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed. Sasuke let go of her, moving back a little.

"Did any of them get you?" he asked, calmly. Sakura slowly shook her head, her eyes wide with shock. Sasuke nodded, before straightening up and turning around. Sakura's eyes widened further as she saw dozens of senbon piercing through his cloak, small drips of poison running down the fabrics.

"Sasuke… you're…"

"It looks like this thing is useless now." Sasuke said, reaching up for his collar. He undid the hook and the cloak fell off, all of the senbon falling with it, "It looks like I was right to use _that_."

Sakura blinked at what she saw. On Sasuke's back was a plate of armour, blue metal with a silver design across it, like fire. The armour was covered in small dents where the senbon had struck it, leaving it pock marked. Sakura got to her feet, if she wasn't so relieved that Sasuke was ok, she'd have hit him for making her worry.

"Sakura, prepare yourself." Sasuke said. He removed the armour, but didn't discard it. Instead, he reached for a pair of leather straps on the inside and attached it to his right arm, turning it into a shield. He then took his katana in his left hand and looked at Sasori, Sharingan blazing. He ran, his blade held behind him and his shield in front. Hiruko's mouth opened and once more senbon fired at Sasuke.

"You're still using that trick?!" Sasuke cried, tensing his arm as the senbon struck it. He then leapt into the air, flying over Hiruko, "Chidori Eiso!"

The sound of a thousand birds twittering filled the air, as Raiton chakra surged through the katana, extending past the blade. Sasuke slashed out as he passed Hiruko, leaving a large, neat slice through the human puppet.

"Yes!" Sakura cried. But Sasuke wasn't done yet. He ran up the wall of the cavern, until he was overhead of Hiruko, before pushing himself off, dropping downwards. He quickly flew through a set of seals, channelling his chakra.

"Katon: Phoenix Descent!" he cried, exhaling fire onto the shield. The metal ignited, the flames engulfing itself and surrounding Sasuke. He fell towards Hiruko, his own roars drowning out the flames. But at the last second, the mask on Hiruko's back flipped up, and a cloth covered figure leapt from the hole, out of the Uchiha's range. Sasuke struck Hiruko, and the entire thing exploded, broken and burning fragments flying across the cave. Sasuke leapt out of the flames, returning to a position near Sakura, who was looking at the flaming form of Hiruko in awe.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, "He's vulnerable now."

"I- right!" Sakura replied, getting to her feet. She looked around, trying to spot the figure that escaped Sasuke's attack. She spotted him off to the right, he stood up and turned to face the two of them.

"I'm impressed that you managed to destroy Hiruko." Sasori said, in a voice very different from Hiruko's. He reached up for the cloth that covered his body, "That speed, I could do nothing to stop your attack. Well, not while in there anyway."

He tore the cloth off, revealing himself for the first time. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. He looked like he was about the same age as her or Sasuke! His messy, dark red hair, and his smooth, clean face, there was no mistaking it.

"How can this be?" Sasuke muttered, "From what I heard, you left Sunagakure over twenty years ago!"

Sakura's was stunned by this information. Was that true? If that were the case, then there was no way this person was Sasori, he was just too young. Sasori tilted his head slightly to the left, a cool smile spreading across his lips.

"You are correct." he said, calmly, "It has been about that much time, and I certainly don't regret it. However, I made sure to keep something, a memento, you might say."

From the sleeve of his cloak, a scroll dropped out into his hand. He held it up, so as he unfurled it with on hand, Sakura and Sasuke could see what was written on it.

"Three?" Sakura read, frowning. Sasori was then obscured by a puff of smoke, that completely engulfed him.

"Careful." Sasuke said, tensing. Sakura did so as well, as the waited for whatever Sasori had summoned.

The smoke dissipated, and in it's place was a tall figure, draped over Sasori. It was another puppet, this one wearing a long, fur lined robe. It had long dark hair, golden eyes, and the same dead look Hiruko had. Sasori smirked at the two of them, it seemed they didn't recognize this one.

"So my name reached further than his?" he wondered aloud, "It's an honour. But then again, I doubt Suna would have wanted to reveal that their greatest Kazekage, the Sandaime, disappeared right from their midst."

"The Sandaime Kazekage?!" Sakura repeated, staring at the puppet in shock. Sasuke looked at her sharply.

"Sakura, don't get distracted!" he warned, "The puppet's only as good as the puppeteer, and we've already beaten one of his toys!"

"Toys?" Sasori repeated, his smile fading, "Insulting my art will only bring you death!"

The Kazekage's mouth opened, and from it fired another barrage of senbon.

"That old trick?!" Sasuke yelled, running in front of Sakura and raising his shield.

"Take this!" Sasori cried. The senbon stopped and Sasuke lowered his shield, just in time to see the Kazekage's left arm stretch out. Then the arm snapped open, revealing several planks of wood with seals drawn on them. The seals activated, and replica's of the Kazekage's arms grew out from them, flying at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, forming hand seals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

He exhaled the grand fireball, which struck the mass of arms. But they broke through, the wood burnt but otherwise still strong.

"Use this!" Sasuke cried, throwing his shield to Sakura. She caught it and held it above her head, the arms striking it but failing to break through. Sasuke used his Sharingan to predict the movement of the arms and find a safe spot to stand.

Seconds later, the arms movement ceased, both Sakura and Sasuke were fine, but unable to move. Sasori looked slightly disgruntled that his attack had failed, but it soon turned into a smirk. With a twitch of his finger, several small panels opened up in the arms, a cloud of gas pouring out of the openings. Sakura and Sasuke both took deep breaths before the clouds engulfed them. They both tried to figure out a way to escape the gas, but seeing as they couldn't communicate, it wasn't easy. Sasuke tried slashing out with his katana, but for some reason it was resisting. It felt like something was holding it in place, had some of the hands grabbed onto it? Whatever the reason, the katana was useless, and neither Raiton or Katon Jutsu would be of any use here. As for Sakura, none of her Jutsu would have any effect either, and she couldn't use the Kyubi's chakra, because Naruto had absorbed it from her only a couple of days ago. All she had was Sasuke's shield and the weapons in her pouch, nothing that could help her in this situation. She also had her eyes squeezed shut, in case the poison could get in through there.

"It's all over." Sasori said, watching with uncommon patience. Inside the cloud, Sakura and Sasuke were still holding strong, but Sakura was beginning to lose hope.

"_There's no way out of this!" _she thought, _"If Naruto were here, he could use his futon Jutsu! What should I do?"_

She dropped the shield, and clamped her hands across her mouth and nose. She'd almost inhaled, but managed to resist at the last second.

"_That was close… but it looks like it's ov- wait!"_

Blindly, she reached into her pouch, pulling out an explosive tag.

"_If I… if I use this…" _she thought, feeling her eyes tear up, _"Then I can blow the gas away from Sasuke, and he can escape…"_

She held the tag in her hands, clutching it tightly. The tears were pouring down her cheeks now, she was gripped with a fear like she'd never felt before. She was going to die here. She couldn't save herself, and no one else could save her either.

"_At least this way, one of us can get out." _she thought, smiling to herself, _"Naruto… I'm-"_

Her thoughts were disrupted as somewhere to her right, she heard the sound of wood breaking. She felt a flicker of hope, had Sasuke figured out a way to get them out? But… it couldn't be, Sasuke was in front of her. So what was it that was making the noise? It sounded like it was getting closer, Sakura didn't know whether to feel hope or fear. The only thing she really did feel was the pain in her chest, as her lungs begged for air.

The sound moved closer, until it settled between her and where she imagined Sasuke to be standing. Was this another of Sasori's traps? It couldn't be, they were already as good as dead, so then what?

Sakura fell to her knees, desperately trying not to breath. She could feel herself becoming light headed, and even though her eyes were shut, things seemed to be getting darker. She almost passed out entirely, when all of a sudden a howl rang out, and Sakura felt a force, like wind push past her. She fell forwards, her hands pressed against the ground. She knew she could hold it no longer, and finally, she gasped for breath.

There was nothing. No smell or taste of poison filling her lungs, just good, clean air. She coughed heavily, her aching lungs trying to take in more oxygen than they could handle. Up ahead, she could hear Sasuke doing the same. Still breathing heavily, she opened her left eye, trying to spot their saviour.

"Ya…ko…" she panted, before breaking down into another fit of coughs. The fox stood several metres in front of her, looking between her and Sasuke, before snarling at Sasori.

Sasuke was the first to get to his feet, although he still hadn't caught his breath. Sasori glared at them, angry that they'd escaped his trap.

"There's more gas than that!" he cried, twitching his finger once more. Sakura and Sasuke looked around, terrified that the gas was going to pour out again. But nothing happened, no more gas pumped out from the arms. Sasuke looked with his Sharingan, and saw something that made him frown. Red chakra was covering the points where the gas came from, blocking the path way. He recognized this, it was Biju chakra. He looked at Sakura, no way could she have done this in her condition. That left only Yako, was he really capable of this? Sasuke shook his head, before looking at his katana. He realised it had been tied down with wires that protruded from some of the panels in the arms. He poured some Raiton chakra into his blade, and the wires snapped, breaking off.

"Chidori Eiso!" he cried, spinning on the spot. His chakra reached out from the tip of the blade and sliced the arms, causing the ones on the lower half to fall uselessly to the ground.

Sakura got to her feet, still feeling slightly unsteady. She, Sasuke and Yako ran out to an empty space, before turning to face their opponent once more. Yako stood in between Sakura and Sasuke, a little behind them, hackles raising as he snarled.

"Well well, it seems you have back up." Sasori said, "It's too bad, I didn't want to have to waste this Jutsu on you, but it looks like I have little choice."

The Kazekage's mouth fell open, and a strange sound, like rain, could be heard. Sakura and Sasuke tensed as a peculiar grey dust slowly poured from the puppets mouth, floating in the air like smoke without fire. Sasori smirked once more, his expression confident.

"My Hitokugutsu retain the chakra they had when they were living." he said, as the dust snaked through the air, "Including any kekkai genkai they may have, including this Iron Sand."

The sand came to a stop, looking like a solid exhale from the Kazekage. Sasori chuckled, an almost sadistic look on his face.

"You're about to get messed up." he said, "Taste the Satetsu Shigure!"

The sand moved once more, dispersing into thousands of minute projectiles, before simultaneously firing at the trio. Sakura almost cried out, but then a flash of red leapt past her.

Yako landed on the ground in front of them, his appearance terrifying. His fur had darkened to an almost blood like shade, but the colour seemed to be flowing through his body, giving him a ghostly look. He had three bone like spikes the curved out from his chest and either sides of his neck, the points converging in front of him, but not meeting. As the sand flew at them, Yako took in a deep breath, the air around him hazing, like a mirage in the desert. Then Yako let it all out. The sight was awe inspiring.

The three points on the bones lit up, joining together to form some sort of three point field, it resembled those toys young children played with, that thing they made bubbles with. But this was made of pure demonic chakra, resembling nothing as joyful as what it's appearance suggested. As soon as this form was complete, Yako howled. It was a strange sound, as if the fox had no tongue. But it wasn't that which stunned them. Hi howl struck the field, and it expanded, pulsing out and away from Yako, turning into a rushing force that collided with the iron sand, and threw it back at Sasori as if it were nothing.

"Incredible!" Sakura cried. Never, in the three years she had spent with Yako, had she ever seen anything like this. Had Naruto been training the foxes secretly?! Where did he find the time to do that?!

But if that wasn't enough, the sight that met them when the field disappeared was even more shocking. The iron sand was glowing red, the same haze emanating from it. It was obvious to them that the thing was molten, the entire sand had been melted into a single, giant wall. The thing continued to be pushed back, even though Yako's field was gone. It ran across the ground, tearing it up underneath it. Then it came to a shuddering stop.

Everything was silent. Neither Sakura, Sasuke or Yako made a sound as they waited. Had Yako killed Sasori? Had he really been unable to avoid that attack?

They got their answer when suddenly, the wall shook once more. Then the entire thing flew up into the air, shattering the ceiling of the cave and disappearing out of their line of sight. As boulders rained down upon them, Yako look up and howled once more, deflecting any of the rocks heading their way. When the downpour stopped, they all looked ahead, their eyes wide with shock.

Sasori was staring at them lividly. The Kazekage lay at his feet, a smouldering heap. Sasori himself had a large burn mark on the right side of his face. His eyes were now wide open, staring at the three of them in such a way, he seemed just like a puppet.

"You destroyed two of my favourite puppets." he said, reaching up for his collar, "And burned my body. For that, _I_ will be the one to kill you."

He pulled off his cloak, throwing it aside. Sakura and Sasuke stared in horror.

Sasori didn't look like a puppet, he _was _a puppet.

On his chest were a panel and what looked like a cylinder where his heart should be. The cylinder bore the kanji for 'scorpion', and had vein like markings surrounding it. Behind him, two poles unfolded, several blades sliding out. His stomach had also been replaced with a sort of reel. There was a long line of what looked like a metal rope or a hose inside it.

The rope began unravelling, a spike on the end falling out and sticking into the ground. Then it began moving, lifting into the air. Sasori stepped onto it and was lifted, his horrifying appearance lit up in the sunlight shining through the destroyed roof.

"It's been such a long time." Sasori said, his wide eyes making him look maniacal, "… Since I have used _myself_."

"He… turned himself… into a human puppet?!" Sakura breathed, looking horrified. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of monster is this guy?" he wondered aloud, "Of course, he worked with Orochimaru. Birds of a feather…"

He shook his head, before looking at Sakura.

"He only uses his chakra to control his puppets!" he said, "Everything else is to do with the weapons he's supplied himself with! My Sharingan can only help so much in this fight!"

"You're Sharingan will be mine!" Sasori replied, "Become… my puppet!"


	42. Cutting the strings

Ha! Seventeen today, it's my birthday and I'm _still_ writing! The last couple of reviews suggested that you wanted to see Sakura kick some serious ass, so I hope this will satisfy you. I suppose for the rest of the day I'll just play guitar hero 5 for my 360. my dad got it as my present, and i'm only just realising how easy it is to act like a pratt when you play that thing. Seriously, i got down on my knees for crying out loud! on another note, i'm glad Stayin alive by the beegees isn't on that thing, i've tried singing along at that pitch and managed to trigger some gagging reflex or something, i dunno.

Disclaimer:When my mum tried to teach me about the birds and the bees, i just said 'it's winter, the bees are dead and the birds are flying south!'

* * *

**Cutting the strings**

The blades attached to Sasori's back began spinning, until the became a whirl of razors, spinning violently. The rope raised further, Sasori lost his footing, but remained airborne. Then, without warning, he flew at Sakura, Sasuke and Yako, each of them dodging back in their respective directions; Sakura to the left, Sasuke to the right and Yako behind. Sasori came to a stop, glancing at each of his opponents from the corner of his eyes. He landed on the ground, the rope reeling back in.

Sasuke ran at Sasori, his katana held behind him. Sasori raised his left hand, and a small pipe protruded from his palm.

"Burn." he said, his wide eyes glistening as from the pipe burst a wave of fire, flaring at Sasuke, who retreated behind a boulder. Without looking, Sasori raised his other hand and blasted fire at Sakura, who dodged out of the way. But Sakura used this opportunity to swipe at the air with her hand.

"What the?!" Sasori exclaimed, as his head was suddenly struck, spinning several times before coming to rest facing Sakura. He turned his flamethrower on her once more. Sakura dodged it again, but just barely. She jumped down into a crevice in the boulders, where the fire couldn't reach her.

"How did she manage to hit me from all the way over there?" Sasori wondered aloud. The flames subsided, it was pointless to attack if he couldn't hit his target. But he stayed prepared, looking between Sakura and Sasuke. Suddenly, Sasuke leapt from cover, forming hand signs in mid air.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" he cried, exhaling several small fireballs that flew at Sasori. Sasori grunted in annoyance, flicking his wrist.

A thin jet of water shot from the pipe, dousing the fireballs before they could get close. He then swiped at his attacker, but Sasuke hit the ground and rolled behind another boulder, safe in cover.

Sakura used this distraction to jump out from the crevice and run for a boulder, swiping the air once more. But Sasori reacted quicker this time. He turned his head and dodged, leaping back. He stared at Sakura, an understanding look on his face.

"I see… so that's your trick." he said, "For a second, I thought it was Kugutsu no Jutsu, but it isn't. You form your chakra into a long, thin string… a chakra whip."

"_Damn!" _Sakura thought, _"He figured it out! If he wasn't a puppet, that first attack would have cut his jugular vein! If only I had more of _that _chakra!"_

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out. For some reason, his voice came from a different place than the boulder, it surprised Sakura and Sasori, "You think you can buy me some time?!"

"I- sure!" Sakura replied, "Yako!"

Yako ran to her position, looking at her tensely.

"I need you to do something for me." Sakura said. A few moments later, she leapt out from the boulder, where Sasori turned on her.

"So you've finally come out then?" he asked, the spike in his stomach flying out at her. She sidestepped it, but Sasori simply made it turn in the air, the spike flying at her once more. Sakura heard it, and looked back, her eyes widening. She came to a sudden stop, before jumping into the air, back flipping, and landing on the rope. She ran across it, heading straight for Sasori, who smirked.

"As if it'd be that easy!" he said. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as the rope beneath her feet loosened, and she lost her balance. In that instance, the rope wrapped itself around Sakura, binding her arms and legs. The spike hovered dangerously close to her throat, she could smell the poison that dripped off it.

"You see?" Sasori asked, smirking, "It's already over."

The spike reached back, and then darted for Sakura's neck, like the tail of a scorpion. Sakura braced herself, her eyes squeezed shut.

"_TCHEW!"_

Sasori's eyes widened as his rope was cut at its halfway point, the end half falling uselessly to the ground. He turned his head, his expression of shock as he saw another Sakura standing a distance away. He looked back at the first Sakura, who vanished in a puff of smoke, to be replaced with Yako, who almost looked like he was grinning. Sasori looked back at Sakura, who was now facing him.

She stood straight, a defiant look on her face. That stance… she was using two single hand seals, her right arm outstretched and the left one held back, the fore and middle fingers of both hands pointing up to the sky. She reached forward with her left hand, keeping it in its seal, before drawing it back again. Sasori now saw her attack.

She concentrated her chakra into her right hand. Then, with her left hand she stretched it out, making it long and thin. Then, through some method Sasori couldn't figure out, she released the chakra, which fired at Sasori at an incredible speed.

"_I have at least enough of the Kyubi's chakra to fire the arrow." _she thought, _"Now it's time to show you what I can do!"_

Sasori dodged the arrow, flying to his right.

"That attack won't work a second time!" he said, no longer surprised by her trick. But Sakura didn't seem to be listening. She swiped the air with her right hand, and chakra flew at Sasori, chakra that resembled the rope that had just been destroyed.

He tried to dodge it, but Sakura just flicked her wrist again, and the chakra wrapped itself around Sasori's arm, gripping him in place. Sasori struggled slightly, studying the chakra curiously. He now knew what kind of fighter Sakura was. That previous attack, it was like an arrow, that was obvious to him. And this one, it was definitely a whip.

Sakura was a master of shape manipulation.

If his eyes weren't already as far open as possible, they would have widened as Sakura pulled on the chakra whip, forcing Sasori to turn his back on her. Then, in an instant, she drew and fired a chakra arrow, which struck Sasori on the back, making him fall forward. Sakura realised that whatever material Sasori used in creation of his puppet, it was stronger than she'd expected. That attack should have cut right through him. No matter, it had stunned him, at least for a moment. Sakura ran at him, feeling a little glad. It looked like she would really get to show off!

She leapt into the air, flying through a series of unrecognisable hand signs.

"Sakura's hidden art: Heavens Eye!" she cried, striking the back of Sasori's neck with her palm. Then she leapt back, just barely avoiding Sasori's blades as he whipped round. But she wasn't safe yet, Sasori raised his hands at her, the pipes dripping water.

"_Come on…" _Sakura thought desperately, glancing down at the ground, _"Land already!"_

It was almost like in slow motion. First, she heard the rushing water. Milliseconds later, she saw it, rushing out of the pipes, eager to meet her. Her body tensed as it drew nearer, she'd figured out a while back how strong this jet was, the long lines left in the rocks would attest to that. If they hit her, she'd be ripped to shreds.

"_Come on!" _she thought, _"Just a- yes!"_

She felt her feel touch rock. It wasn't much, but it was enough. She kicked off, dodging to the right just as the water fired past her. She ran as fast as she could, leaping and ducking whenever Sasori swung his arms in her direction. She rolled behind a boulder, pressing her back against it. She had barely made it, but it was worth it. She could already picture the seal appearing on Sasori's neck. Now she just needed an opportunity.

"Hiding won't save you!" Sasori said, twitching his wrists again. The water stopped and was replaced by fair, faint wisps of steam raising from the droplets, evaporating into the air. He took a few steps forward, the flames pummelling the boulder Sakura was pressed against.

"_This is getting hot!" _Sakura thought, as the are started getting thinner, _"There's no way I can stay behind here for long!"_

Just then, Yako appeared by her side, barking at her. Sakura looked at him, smiling faintly.

"Is it ready?" she asked. Yako nodded in reply, "Great, thanks Yako."

She then started flying through another set of hand seals, before pressing her hands on the ground. She looked up at Yako, grinning.

"Sakura's hidden art: Hells Restraint." she said, as the fox returned her grin. Sasori, who was now drawing very close to Sakura's position, frowned. Something caught his eye, but he wasn't sure what it was. He glanced at it, spotting a faint red glow- no, _two _red glows.

He whipped his head around, seeing the same thing. There was roughly twelve of those things. They had to be seals, but for what?

His eyes widened in shock as he suddenly felt his arm get pulled by something. He looked, and realised it was that damn chakra whip. But before he could retaliate, he then felt his other arm become bound. He struggled uselessly, but more of the whips shot up from the seals, wrapping themselves around his arms, legs, torso and neck, until he couldn't move at all.

"The problem with this situation is, I was trained to use Jutsu that would support Naruto." Sakura thought aloud, "But seeing as he isn't here, I'm going to have to improvise."

She raised her hands and got to her feet, making sure she maintained her link with the seal she placed on the ground. She then walked out from behind the now blackened boulder, reaching into her pouch.

"Tell us about Orochimaru!" she demanded, pulling out an explosive tag. Her words made Sasuke look out from behind his cover, his eyes widening in shock.

"What the?!" he exclaimed, looking from the bound Sasori, to the seals on the ground, and then to Sakura, who was confidently standing out of cover, "No way…"

"You're in no position to make demands!" Sasori cried, twitching his fingers.

A scroll attached to his back flew out and hovered in the air, quickly unravelling. Sakura came to a stop, a horrified look on her face as puppets came flying out from the scroll, ten… twenty…thirty… Sakura's eyes widened further with every puppet that flew out from the scroll and into the sky. Sasori then used his chakra strings to open the panel on his chest, where the inside was filled with chakra. That chakra then darted out, taking the form of hundreds of chakra strings, attaching to each of the puppets.

Sakura leapt back to cover, her concentration wavering. That was all Sasori need to break free from her Jutsu, the whips disappearing. But he didn't attack. He raised his hand to his eye, his head hanging slightly low.

"This irritates me to no end." he said, "That against two children and a mutt, I have to use my final puppets."

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, appearing by her side. Sakura looked at him, realising he was wearing his cloak once more.

"_So you were removing the poison needles?" _she thought, _"Well, let's hope you have something useful in there!"_

"Yako, can you use that attack of yours?" Sakura asked, turning to the fox. But just looking gave her the answer. The bones were gone, he hadn't enough chakra to maintain them.

"_At this distance from Naruto, he can't regain his lost chakra from the Kyubi as fast as usual!" _Sakura thought, "That's ok Yako, just do what you can!"

"Arf!"

"Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen." Sasori said, maintaining his annoyed expression. As one, the hundred clones fell upon Sakura and Sasuke, bearing all kinds of weapons.

Sakura dodged out of the way, but upon realising she had nowhere to go, she was forced to channel chakra into her hand, creating a claw. She slashed at the nearest puppet, while using the momentum to spin around and lash her chakra whip at another, shattering it upon contact. She then made another spin until she faced her right, firing a chakra arrow at a puppet that had snuck up on Sasuke.

"Thanks!" Sasuke called, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

He exhaled, taking out five puppets at once. But there were plenty more to take their place, he was forced to retreat.

Further to the right, Yako tore an arm from a puppet, using the attached blade to impale the puppet and then throw said puppet into its comrades, causing them to become tangled. Luckily, Sasori's control over these hun- nine- eighty eight puppets was loose, because he couldn't concentrate very well on them all. But the sheer force of numbers were overwhelming. Sasuke decided to try to even the odds as best as he could.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, summoning five clones around himself. Together, the six Sasuke's raised their katana, their backs tone another.

"Chidori Eiso!" they all cried, their katana extending with Raiton chakra.

The number of Sasori's puppets decreased dramatically.

Sakura wasn't about to let herself fall behind however. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a tag. But this wasn't an exploding tag, it was one of her own creation. She attached it to a kunai while avoiding the puppets attacks, before throwing it with all her might into the air.

"_I've got about six seconds!" _she thought, holding both her hands to her sides, fingers outstretched. Chakra focused into both of them, then lowered down onto the ground, like water pouring slowly from a tap. Then they settled on the ground, taking their forms. Sakura glared at the puppets, before spinning on the spot. The chakra whips were lifted into the air, swinging with Sakura's movements.

"_One…two…" _she thought. A puppet tried to attack her from above, but Sakura stood on one leg, allowing her body to tilt to the correct angel. Both the puppet and the rocks were sliced clean, the only cleaner cut coming from the six Sasuke's katana. Three more puppets tried their luck, but failed and were cut to pieces.

"_Three…four…"_

A single puppet attacked her head on, and another attacked from above. Sakura simply raised one hand and lowered another, the whips spiralling around her and shredding the puppets.

"_Five… six!"_

Sakura came to a sudden stop, looking up at the sky. She made a one handed seal, and activated her tag.

In the sky, a large, faintly pink puff of smoke appeared, looking like a cloud at sunset. And from that cloud rained thousands of cherry blossom petals and flower heads, fluttering down from the sky. Sasori watched this from a distance, frowning in confusion. Because of this, his puppets became even less coordinated, some even bumping into each other. The petals landed on the puppets, clinging to their bodies through some unknown method. Soon, dozens of puppets were cloaked in the pink flowers, and this was when Sakura finished her attack. She held her hands in the seal of the snake. Then, from her fingertips, small strings of chakra appeared, shooting out and attaching themselves to the nearest puppets. But that wasn't enough, Sakura channelled her chakra into her own hair, and used it to serve her purpose.

Her tie snapped, and her hair lifted into the air, billowing around her. From each single hair, a string shot out, connecting to a puppet. In seconds, thousands of almost invisible strings attached to the masses of wood and metal. Finally, when it was time, Sakura smiled.

"Doton: Nature's Rebirth." she said.

Every single puppet shuddered, as simultaneously, all of the flower heads began to grow, first stems, and the roots, crawling over the puppets bodies and reaching for the ground. Sasori looked angrily at this and pumped his chest, forcing the puppets into action. They all tried to cut through the roots, but whenever they sliced through, the attached part simply grew over the blades and claws, until the puppets were completely immovable.

Sasori then started to use his pipes, intending to burn the plants or slice through them with water, but stopped realising the puppets would be damaged in the process. All he could do was stand and watch as the cherry blossoms grew over each other, burying his puppets inside the wood. Knowing he could no longer use them, he rushed into the growing forest of cherry blossom trees, his blades whirring away. By the time he had made it halfway there, he really was standing in a forest, and Sakura was out of his sight. However, the trees were still growing, fresh cherry blossoms growing on newborn branches, the trees themselves of a size that would take decades to achieve. This told him that Sakura was in the same position, there was no way she could move and continue this Jutsu.

With the majority of his puppets now unusable, Sasori left the ones fighting Sasuke forgotten, which made no real difference because none of his attacks even made contact, the ground beneath the six Sasuke's feet littered with the pieces of his puppets. This left Sasuke to watch the seen to his left in awe. Was Sakura really capable of this? Then in this case, she had either been going easy on him before, or was too overcome with the Kyubi's chakra to pull off such a Jutsu. However, he wasn't so distracted as not to notice Sasori running into the new forest, nor was he too awestruck to be frozen to the spot. He dispelled the five clones, then ran into the forest, cloak billowing and katana held ready.

With her Jutsu finally complete, Sakura's hair fell back down, and she lowered herself onto her knees. She'd used up so much chakra with that Jutsu, she suddenly found herself out of breath.

"_How many was that?" _She wondered, _"Did we get them all?"_

"Does this mean you are out of chakra?"

Sakura's head snapped up, shock filling her eyes. During the onslaught of puppets, Sakura had completely forgotten about Sasori. And he now stood there, looking down at her. She tried to get to her feet, but could at best get on one knee. She simply didn't have the energy to stand any longer.

"I see." Sasori said, glancing around, "You seem to have trapped my puppets. If you hadn't left yourself so vulnerable, you could have been quite a bother. But as it is, you've only helped me in the long run. Once I've finished you and your team mate off, I can carve my puppets out of this place, and use the wood to create more. Doton users are so useful, it almost makes me regret having to kill you. But then again, I feel no regret. I feel nothing."

"Then what's the point?!" Sakura asked, her breathing still ragged, "If you don't feel anything, then why do you keep on living?"

"Because death is something that only humans and animals need worry about." Sasori replied, "I am neither, I am a living puppet, feeling no fear of anything. And without fear, there is no use for the other emotions."

Sasori raised his head as he felt something sharp pierce his body and nick the cylinder in his chest.

"Don't kid yourself." Sasuke said, his katana gripped tight in his hand, "If you had no emotions, then you wouldn't be trying to convince anyone of that. If you feel nothing, then you also feel nothing from acknowledgement, which is the only real reason for explaining yourself. Say what you want, but you are a living thing, and all living things die eventually, there's no exception."

Sasori turned his head, looking at Sasuke blankly.

"For an Uchiha, you certainly have a lot to say." he replied, "Your brother is so silent, it's almost impossible to tell what he's thinking."

"Don't you dare speak of Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, pushing further with his blade. Sasori flinched, blood dripping from his wound, "I've got you figured out. This thing I the last part of you that's human, isn't it? Chidori Nagashi!"

Electricity surged through his katana, causing Sasori to shudder. With his heart numbed from the lightning, he was unable to make large movements, and was effectively trapped.

"Quite a vengeful brat, aren't you?" he asked, "But from that look in your eyes, I can tell it's not hate you feel towards your brother… I wonder then…"

"Wonder what?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"I wonder if you know about Itachi and his… condition."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He twisted his blade, the hole widening and blood pouring out faster.

"What are you saying?!" he asked, his voice just a hiss.

"There's no point in trying to hurt me." Sasori replied, "Pain is meaningless to me. And I'll tell you nothing of Itachi. He is still a comrade after all…"

"Then Orochimaru!" Sakura cried, "Tell us about him!"

"Orochimaru?" Sasori repeated, his expression devoid of the amusement that came from his voice, "Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you that. You have won after all."

Sakura got to her feet, still feeling a little shaky. She had a bad feeling, it felt like Sasori was caving in too easily.

"The Tenchi bridge in Kusagakure…" Sasori said, "Ten days from now, at noon. That is where my spy and I will meet."

"Then that's where _we'll _meet him." Sasuke replied. Sasori watched him for a moment, before looking ahead.

"…No… I don't think you will…" he said. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw something move from the corner of her eye. It was Sasori's stinger, the one she'd broken with her arrow. It flew through the air too fast for her to warn Sasuke, she only had one choice. She lashed out with her hand, her chakra whip wrapping around Sasori's arm. She pulled, and wrenched Sasori's arm aside, sending the stinger off course.

"Gah!" she cried, as the tip of the stinger nicked her arm. Sasuke's eyes widened and he pushed forward with his blade, running Sasori through.

Sakura fell to the ground, clutching her arm in pain. She winced, moving her hand so she could see. Her heart stopped as she saw purple in with her red blood. She'd been poisoned.

"It's all over for you." Sasori said. Now his mouth was the only thing he could move, "You are in for a painful three days, after which you will die."

Sakura ignored him, the wound was so painful, she couldn't have heard him if she wanted. It was all she could do not to cry out. She was determined not to give him that satisfaction. However, Sasori still seemed to get some sense of gratification from this.

"Now do you see?" he asked, "How frail a human body is? All humans die and decay, turning into rotting, stinking corpses. But I make a use from this, I turn the finest of corpses into puppets, and immortalise the person they once were."

Sasuke left the katana inside Sasori, running to Sakura's side. Sasori lost his balance and fell to the ground, his already burned face cracking upon impact with the ground. Sasuke crouched down, moving Sakura so she was laying on the ground. Sasori looked up at them, still expressionless.

"Pathetic." he said, "To concern yourself with her life, when she will inevitably die."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at Sasori.

"… I see…" Sasori said, "If that's the case… then you are even more pathetic than I first thought."

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Such a pity, she would have made a fine addition to my collection." Sasori continued, "And I would have liked to posses that Sharingan of yours as well."

Sasuke got to his feet, his hair obscuring his eyes. He walked over to Sasori again, and gripped his katana.

"This hatred you feel." Sasori said, "Do you enjoy it? Does it make you strong? I know what comes from hatred. Nothing. Everything becomes pointless."

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke cried, pumping his Raiton chakra into his katana. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as smoke came out from Sasori's wound. The puppet masters eyes slowly faded away as his blood burned.

"So…pointless…" he breathed. Then he died, becoming just another one of the countless puppets laid to rest in the forest of sakura. The forests namesake, however, looked less peaceful, her eyes screwed up and her body wracked with pain. Sasuke returned to her side and lifted her head. For the first time in years, he didn't know what to do.

"Damn it!" he cursed, "It's ok Sakura, we'll get you back to Konoha! Tsunade-sama will be able to heal you!"

"S-Sas…uke." Sakura whispered, her face twitching horribly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, feeling a sense of fear that had also been lost to him.

"Could…you…" Sakura replied, breathing heavily, "Get… out of Yako's way?"

Sasuke blinked, looking to his right. Yako returned his look, his expression was of impatience. Sasuke raised his brow, before shuffling to his left. Yako moved in immediately, touching Sakura's cut with his nose. He then licked the wound, his saliva remaining on Sakura's skin. At first, nothing happened, but then Sasuke's eyes widened. The saliva on Sakura's arm was changing colour, slowly turning purple, the same shade as the poison had been. Yako waited several seconds more, before licking the wound again, removing all of the poison. He then turned around and walked behind a tree. From the strange sounds he was making, Sasuke felt glad he couldn't see what the dog was doing. He turned back to Sakura, who was slowly opening her eyes. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Can't believe you got so worked up." she teased. Yako walked back over to them, looking at Sakura closely. She put her arms around the foxes neck and hugged him, "Thank you!"

Yako replied by nuzzling her neck. He then moved back and cocked his head, looking between her and Sasuke. Sakura tried getting back to her feat, but was having a difficult time of it.

"Here." Sasuke said, putting her arm around his neck. He helped her to her feet, supporting her as they headed for the exit, Yako padding along with them.

"This isn't exactly comfortable." Sakura said, feeling strain in her arm, "You're too damn tall!"

"Somehow I think Naruto would object to me carrying you." Sasuke replied, grinning. Sakura laughed in agreement. They climbed over the debris, moving at a slow pace, "So… Doton Jutsu?"

"Shut up."


	43. Unappreciated art

Heh heh heh. How do you like this one? This is one of the longest chapters yet! It actually went by smoother than usual, which was a surprise considering that i had a high pedestal to step up to after that Sasori fight. By the way, anyone who reads the manga, do you get the feeling things are moving onto a new series? Chapter 468 is giving me a strange feeling, like Shippuden is coming to a close and something else is showing up in its place. Anyway, I wonder if you can spot the secret in this chapter. It could be anything, a phrase, an object, a character, can you figure out what or who it is?

Disclaimer: I still can't believe Naruto of all people became a sage.

* * *

**Unappreciated art**

Something large and white flew out of the cavern, too fast for Ino to even make out. It ascended into the air, before slowing and turning around. Ino stared at it, it was a bird of some kind, but none like she had ever seen in her life.

"Give Gaara back!"

Ino's head whipped down at the mention of Gaara's name Naruto, Kakashi, Zenko and Yako ran out from the cave's entrance, each of them watching the bird above. Ino returned her gaze to the strange creature, before realising someone was standing atop it.

"If you want him back, you'll have to take him!" Deidara said, as the bird turned to its right. As it moved, Ino saw the faintest trim of red hair in the birds mouth, her eyes widening with shock.

Deidara took off, the bird flying at an incredible speed. Kakashi said something to Naruto, who nodded before looking at Zenko. Naruto and Yako then ran after him, but Kakashi and Zenko stayed behind. Kakashi glanced up at Ino, tapping his forehead, before following. Ino understood. She formed a hand sign, pointed it at Kakashi, then focused. After a few seconds, she nodded, running up the rock and out of the valley, with Zenko close behind.

"You bastard!" Naruto cried, as he ran across the water. Deidara looked at him and waved, the mouth on his palm clearly chewing away.

Naruto jumped onto the wall, running along it. He steadily ascended, Yako staying close, while keeping up with Deidara. Kakashi, who had caught up, stayed below, keeping his eyes on both of them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried, summoning a clone to his side. He held his hand and the clone ran his fingers across the space above Naruto's palm. The chakra spiralled into existence, forming a perfect Rasengan. The clone disappeared and Naruto kicked off the rock face, flying at Deidara, the Rasengan held forward. Deidara clenched his hand, a bemused look on his face.

"Art…" he said, opening his hand and throwing a small model bird at Naruto, "IS A BLAST!"

The bird came to life, flying straight for Naruto, who blinked, the only response he had time to give.

"_TCHOW!"_

The bird exploded, sending Naruto crashing into the rocks, rubble falling down to the water below. Naruto's head fell forward, his arms hanging limp.

"Well that wasn't much of a challenge!" Deidara said, with a look of surprise, "The Kyubi Jinchuriki really can't be that strong if this is all it took!"

"Snap out of it Naruto!" Kakashi ordered, landing beside his student. Naruto opened his eyes, blinking a few times before shaking his head. He looked at Yako, then Kakashi, who had his headband raised and his Sharingan revealed.

"Uh- right!" Naruto replied, pushing himself out of the rocks. Deidara smirked at them both, pushing his hair out of his face with his hand.

"So you have some stamina I see." he said, "Maybe then this won't be as boring as capturing your friend here!"

Naruto growled angrily, but Kakashi's raised hand kept him from acting recklessly.

"Although, I was curious at the time." Deidara continued, getting down on one knee, his arm resting on his thigh, "From what I'd learned, the Ichibi was supposed to provide an 'Ultimate Defence', but I didn't even have to use my Jutsu to take this guy out!"

"It's obvious that you've figured it out, there's no need to stall." Kakashi replied, "You know Gaara isn't the Ichibi Jinchuriki, and we know this was a trap set for Naruto."

"Well I'm not surprised." Deidara said, grinning, "In fact, if it weren't for Kisame-san's description of the Kyubi Jinchuriki, we wouldn't have even bothered with something so stupid!"

"I'm here now, so there's no need for you to keep Gaara!" Naruto yelled, "It's not like we're gonna try and escape!"

"Kisame-san was right, you really are an idiot!" Deidara replied, getting to his feet once more, "The only reason I kept this guy was as an insurance policy. In a heartbeat, I could kill him if I wanted!"

Naruto froze, his eyes wide with shock. He was right, if that giant bird was made of the same stuff he's just hit Naruto with, then Deidara could kill Gaara at any given moment.

"You want me… right?" Naruto asked, "Fine, take me in Gaara's place!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands!" Deidara replied. Both Naruto's and Kakashi's eyes widened as the rocks behind them crumpled, and two giant white centipedes burst out, coiling around the two of them. Deidara grinned, a victorious look on his face.

"My art is unbeatable!" he said proudly. His eyes then widened, as he spun around. Naruto fell upon him, striking his chest with the Rasengan. Deidara fell of his bird, with Naruto on top of him. Deidara was too winded to move as the two of them feel into the water. Naruto glared as he continued his attack, the Rasengan shredding Deidara's cloak apart, then moving on to the next layer. Then, to Naruto's surprise, Deidara smirked. He then changed colour, or more precisely, lost all his colour, until he turned completely white.

"_Shit!" _Naruto thought.

"_THOOM!"_

The explosion threw Naruto out of the water, sending him flying high into the air. Kakashi leapt through the air, grabbing Naruto and putting him over his shoulder before he could fall back down below. Overhead, Deidara leapt from the bushes back down onto his bird, smirking to himself.

"As if Kakashi of the Sharingan would fall for a trick like that!" he said. Kakashi landed on the water, just as Naruto's head cleared.

"You need to stop being so reckless." Kakashi said, as he dropped Naruto back on his feet.

"Uh, sorry Kaka-sensei." Naruto replied, rubbing the side of his head, a slightly dazed look on his face. He and Kakashi looked back at Deidara, who reached into his pouch for more clay.

"Those clay figures of his are easy to read, you just need to figure out what they're modelled after." Kakashi said, watching Deidara with his Sharingan, "The movement patterns, the direction of attack, the delay until explosion and the strength of the explosion. He's in control of each of these factors, but each of these can be determined by what his 'art' appears to be."

"When you're done admiring my art, why don't you catch up?" Deidara said, suddenly flying off.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled, running after him. Kakashi stayed close, an annoyed look on his face. Had Naruto even been listening?

"I need you to keep him occupied." Kakashi said, "I'll need time to work on this Jutsu."

"Got it!" Naruto replied, before his eyes suddenly shot to the direction they had come from, "Yako! Go help Sakura!"

Yako barked in acknowledgement before turning around and running off. Naruto increased his speed, outrunning Kakashi. Up ahead, he spotted what looked like tree roots that grew from one side of the valley to the other. He leapt up to them, getting closer to Deidara's level. He kept his eyes fixed ahead, and could faintly see the white bird in the distance, slowly growing larger as he caught up with it. Deidara looked back, grinning at Naruto. He then flicked his hand in the air, throwing what looked like a dozen tiny spheres. But then Deidara formed a hand sign, and a small cloud of smoke puffed around each of the spheres, which came to life. Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to make out what they were. They looked like bugs, small bodies with long thin legs. They all landed on the roots, waiting for him. Naruto scanned the area up ahead, looking for a way past. Deidara kept his eyes on Naruto, waiting for the moment to detonate his explosives.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried, summoning six clones on each side of him. The clones each ran ahead of him, heading straight for the explosive bugs. They each threw shuriken at the bugs, but the clay creations just leapt out the way, jumping past the clones and heading for Naruto, who grunted in annoyance.

He leapt off the root he'd landed on, and headed straight for the explosives. He spun in kid air, until his back was to the water. Then, as he was metres away from the bugs, he kicked off an overhead root, forcing himself down to the water below. But the bugs still followed, jumping off the same, or other nearby roots, falling in the same direction as him. Naruto watched as they stretched out there bodies, making themselves fall faster. Making a quick decision, he formed a hand sign.

"Hari Jizo!" he cried, before reaching up to his hair. He winced as he pulled a single strand out, holding it between his fingers like a senbon. He then threw it, aiming for the closest bug. It pierced the clay and caused the bug to explode, forcing a chain reaction on the other bugs. Naruto smirked victoriously, just as one of the Bunshin grabbed his jacket and pulled him back onto the roots.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Deidara yelled, still grinning as he dropped several small figures which, after a hand sign, turned into five fish, which dropped down into the water.

"_Damn!" _Naruto thought, _"Now I've gotta watch out for attacks from below as well?!"_

But he wasn't too troubled. His main priority was still retrieving Gaara, a few explosives wouldn't be enough to stop him. Nonetheless, he decided to make it a lot more difficult for Deidara.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, adding a further eleven clones to the ones that were already created, making a grand total of seventeen clones. All but on of the clones each went ahead of him, forming four groups of two on his left, and four on his right. Then, all together, the clones created nine Rasengan, eight ahead, and one in Naruto's hand. Then, the clones with the Rasengan moved into formation up ahead, creating I straight and narrow path ahead for Naruto, who held his Rasengan in both hands close to his chest.

"_This isn't going to be easy." _he thought, _"And I'm pretty sure it's going to hurt."_

Putting his thoughts aside, he allowed the other eight clones to pick him up, holding him with his back to the sky. The clones then increased their speed, heading for the ones that held their Rasengan outwards. Naruto was tempted to shut his eyes, even more so to back out of this plan, but he ignored both urges, and instead focused on his target. The clones then threw him forward with all their might, sending him flying through the air, and into the hall of Rasengan's. he felt the chakra of every sphere as they pushed him forward, propelling him at an incredible speed. He shot through the air, the scene around him blurring roots overhead and below passing faster than he could make them out. He was catching up with Deidara at an insane speed, too fast for the artist's bird to react in time. Naruto outstretched his arms, holding his Rasengan out. He struck the clay bird and tore right through it, shredding the clay aside. He was slowed down significantly by the substance, but still moved fast enough to tear through the birds mouth, with Gaara in his arms. Deidara glared as he saw his hostage and his quarry appear on the other side. But this was the least of his worries, he knew this very well. The chakra of the Rasengan had forced a reaction in his clay, and he could sense what was about to happen, having time enough to react. He leapt off his ride, just as it exploded, and used the force to increase his jump, landing on the ground above.

Naruto, on the other hand, landed on a root, placing Gaara down on the wooden surface. Naruto watched Gaara, and couldn't help but think how strange he looked, with all that colour in his face.

"Katsu!" Deidara cried. Naruto whipped his head around, looking up at Deidara in shock. Naruto had failed to realise that when he'd attacked Deidara's bird, small bits of clay had clung too his clothes. He didn't realise this until they exploded, sending him flying from the root and into the water. Gaara, who also had traces of clay on him, wasn't so violently affected, but was thrown just enough to send him over the edge. He fell several feet, but never reached the water. Another clay bird flew in and grabbed him with it's mouth, holding his body in place as it flew to Deidara's position. The artist watched as the ripples on the water slowly faded away, an annoyed look on his face.

"He'll live." he said, speaking to his bird, "Besides, it's too early to capture him. We need the Ichibi Jinchuriki first."

He jumped onto the birds back, just as they clay figure ascended once more. The bird passed over the trees, heading off unknown direction. But it didn't get very far, for that was when Kakashi showed up once more, his left eye shut tight.

Naruto's vision blurred in and out. He could feel the water around him, and could see the thin streams of red that he knew was his blood. But he also felt tired. That attack had winded him, and he had fell into the water before he could take another breath, so his air supply was almost completely gone. As it was, things were looking pretty hopeless right now. But despite this, Naruto's thoughts weren't on his situation.

"_Did Yako make it in time?" _he wondered, as the sunlight faded away, _"I had a bad feeling, but is she ok now?"_

He barely registered the pair of arms that moved beneath him, or that the sunlight was returning. He almost felt like going to sleep, he just felt so tired.

But then when he broke through the surface, the shock woke him back up, as did the sudden glare of sunlight. He coughed a few times, trying to get some air back in his lungs. When his vision finally cleared, he looked to his rescuer.

"Kaka-sensei." he muttered, "I got reckless again. Is Gaara ok?"

"I'm afraid he has been recaptured." Kakashi replied, as he stood on the water, placing Naruto back on his feet. Naruto swayed slightly, but maintained balance, "Ino-chan should be nearby, get her to heal your wounds and then catch up with me."

With that, he disappeared, revealing that he had been a Kage Bunshin. Naruto blinked a couple of times, before glancing at himself. He had several scrapes on his arms, entire patches of skin missing. They were bleeding, but the water had helped to slow it down. His clothes also had several burn marks in them, but for the moment, his pain was numbed, something which he was grateful for. He looked up the rock face, remembering Kakashi's orders. He could faintly sense Zenko's chakra, which meant Ino wasn't far away either. He headed up the rock face, the shock of the cold air giving him the adrenaline to run, but the weight of the water on his clothes forcing him to walk. When he finally reached the top, he could see Ino up ahead, and she could see him. She ran over to him, spotting his wounds easily.

"How the hell did you manage that?!" she asked, sitting him down on the ground.

"I screwed up." he replied, his eyes distant, "I had him, I got him away from that guy. But I made a stupid mistake, and lost him again."

Ino's gaze softened slightly at this, it looked like Naruto was taking this even harder than she was. However, the hell was she going to admit that.

"Ow!" Naruto complained, as Ino pressed onto one of his wounds.

"At least your nerves aren't dead!" Ino said, as if that was the purpose of her action, "Now shut up and let me work!"

Naruto did so, watching silently as she held her hands above his cuts, the skin slowly growing back. Ino frowned as she did this.

"It's strange." she muttered, "This is easier than it should be."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto replied, "That's part of the Jinchuriki deal."

Ino paused for a second, before continuing with the healing.

"You said… that Gaara was a Jinchuriki." she said, quietly, "What did you mean by that?"

Naruto hesitated, looking at Ino's doubtful face.

"Sorry, it's not really my place." he replied, "I don't wanna say anything behind Gaara's back."

After a second, Ino nodded, showing she understood.

"You're right." she told him, as she moved onto his other arm, which was equally injured. But before she could start, the two of them were surprised by a loud noise. Off to the distance, where they had come form, a large dust cloud appeared, and a giant, red something flew off into the air, crashing Ino the ground somewhere else.

"Isn't that where…" Ino said, trailing off.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. He knew he should be worried. What ever the hell that was, it was either a failed Jutsu, or someone was really mad. But for some reason, he felt cool. Maybe he just had confidence in those three. He couldn't help but smirk, he wondered what trouble Yako was bringing for that other Akatsuki member.

Ino, who had returned to fixing Naruto up, found herself feeling uneasy. She kept glancing at Naruto, who had his eyes firmly fixed on the area he felt Gaara was.

"Ino, do you think you could speed things up?" he asked, without looking at her, "It doesn't need to be a hundred percent, just enough so I can get going."

"Don't be an idiot!" Ino scolded, "If you face the enemy in this condition, you won't last long at all!"

She kept her eyes fixed on Naruto's face, but he showed no reaction whatsoever.

"He's getting further away." he said, "I can feel it. Kakashi's a great Shinobi, but that other guy's cunning, he's always planning ahead. He's almost like an enthusiastic Shikamaru."

"I can't even begin to imagine that." Ino replied, staring at the wound she was healing, "But if there were such a thing, it'd be pretty bad."

"Yeah."

Having finished on both of Naruto's arms, she moved onto the minor wounds on his chest, back and legs. They didn't need much work, it looked like that Jinchuriki thing was pretty effective. She let out an exhale, settling down. Then she looked at Naruto angrily and punched him on his still sensitive arm.

"AH! What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at Ino as if she was insane.

"There's plenty more where that came from if you don't quit screwing around and save Gaara-kun!" Ino said, before pointing in the direction Naruto had been looking, "Now move it!"

Naruto blinked before nodding. He got to his feet and ran off, heading after Kakashi.

He leapt straight over the valley, landing neatly on the other side. He ran into the trees, searching for any sign of his sensei or that Akatsuki guy. But when he could find no traces, he began feeling desperate. He started running in different directions, hoping for some tracks to come into view. He had been out of action for only a few minutes, but already it seemed like the battle had moved on quite a distance.

"What the?!" Naruto exclaimed, as he finally saw something. It looked like a black branch, with a pale leaf on the end. He ran over to it, before skidding to a stop. That was no branch. The tongue hanging out of the 'leaf' told him otherwise. It looked like Kakashi had managed to remove that guy of his arm, but something didn't make sense. There was a small pool of blood coming from the end of the arm, but there was no trail. There were also no signs of battle, it was almost like the arm had just landed here. But if that was the case, was Kakashi fighting from the sky?

Naruto decided to scale a tree, running to the uppermost branch. He scanned the skies, but the only birds there were real, and all of them were flying away. He almost jumped back down, when something hit him.

That smell. He could definitely smell smoke. He looked slightly to the right, to where the smell was coming from. It was his first lead, he decided to follow it.

He ran across the trees, chasing the scent to its point of origin, before landing on the ground.

There was a large burn mark on the ground, the grass blackened and crumbling to dust. He looked around the area, there were similar, smaller patches on the trees and grass around him. Had Kakashi-

"_Is that?" _Naruto thought, as he picked up on something, _"Yes! Zenko's chakra!"_

He immediately ran off, following the weak, but steadily growing stronger trail of chakra. He felt it zigzag around the trees, but the general direction remained the same. That must have meant that Zenko attacked that guy, chasing him through here. If that was the case…

"_There!" _Naruto thought, as he saw the red fox up ahead. As he drew nearer, he saw Kakashi crouched down next to a large white mound, it looked like that guy's clay.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto cried, as he finally caught up with them. Kakashi looked up at Naruto, his hand pressed against his left eye.

"Naruto, you're a little late." he said, "That guy got away. However, Zenko here managed to pull of an incredible move."

Naruto looked at Zenko, who was sitting, head cocked, tongue lolling. Naruto looked at the white mound, sensing Zenko's chakra on it. When he also realised that it was the head of Deidara's bird, he grinned broadly.

"Great job Zenko!" he cheered, throwing his arms into the clay.

"Yeah… don't mind me…" Kakashi muttered, an exhausted look on his face.

Naruto carefully pulled Gaara out, laying him down on the ground once more. He looked up at Kakashi, who had his fingers pressed against his earpiece.

"It looks like team Gai have intercepted him." he said, frowning slightly, "They are currently engaging him."

"Do they know about his Jutsu?!" Naruto asked, a worried look on his face.

"I've removed him of both his arms." Kakashi replied, "He won't be able to access that clay of his during a fight."

The three of them then looked up as they heard the sound of metal on metal. Not too far from their position, they could see five figures running through the trees, heading in their direction.

"He isn't…" Kakashi breathed, his eyes wide with shock. He looked a little to the left, his expression of deep concern. Naruto followed his gaze, spotting the rest of the clay bird lying in a heap not far form where they were, "Watch out! He's a long range fighter that uses his clay for explosives!"

But he was too late. Deidara landed on the ground, the clay bird lying between him and team Gai. He wasted no time in biting into the clay, chewing it fervently. He leapt over to the other side of his bird, a victorious look on his face. Neji narrowed his eyes as Deidara began expanding, before they widened ion shock.

"Everyone, get away!" he cried, turning and running towards Naruto and Kakashi. The rest of the team asked no questions, the just ran as well. Deidara had now expanded to many times his size, his own torso threatening to swallow his head.

"ART…" he said, his voice deeper than before, "IS A BLAST! KATSU!"

He exploded, his body tearing apart as a giant ball of fire burst out of him, growing in every direction. It was catching up with team Gai fast, and they knew it.

"COME ON!" Naruto yelled. But then Kakashi put an arm on Naruto's shoulder, pushing him aside. He opened his left eye, revealing a strange, different Sharingan.

"Kamui!" he called. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as the explosion began to shrink, spiralling into nothingness, until it was completely gone. He continued to watch in shock, even though there was nothing to see. Team Gai slowed down, landing in front of them.

"That was a close one." Gai said, "Thanks for the assist."

Kakashi didn't reply. He fell onto his hands and knees, before collapsing completely.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto cried, putting a hand on Kakashi's back.

"It is alright Naruto-san." Neji said, his Byakugan still active, "He is simply low on chakra."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, resting back on his knees. He then looked up at team Gai, who looked pretty tired, even Gai and Lee had heavy breathing.

"Looks like it's over." Tenten said, "But what about Sakura-san and Sasuke-san?"

"I'm pretty sure they're doing alright." Naruto replied, feeling confident at the idea. He knew that Sakura would handle a fight in either two ways, with the Kyubi's chakra, she was an offensive close range fighter. If that were the case, her opponent would barely have enough time to defend. Without, she was a defensive mid to long range fighter. In that scenario, her opponent wouldn't get near her. If there was one thing Naruto knew, he loved watching Sakura fight.

Naruto looked up at Gai, who returned his look.

"Ino is back there, she'll need to check Gaara." Naruto said.

"That's right." Gai replied, pressing his fingers against his earpiece, "Ino-chan, mission accomplished. Head over to our position, Gaara-kun and Kakashi-kun could do with checking over."

He then gave Ino coordinates, before shutting off. He then looked back, a serious look on his face.

"Maybe we should give back up to your team mates." he said, speaking to, but not looking at, Naruto.

"Nah, you'd only get in their way." Naruto replied, smiling to himself, "Besides, we should probably look for that guy."

Gai, Lee and Tenten frowned at Naruto. Neji however, smirked.

"It seems you really have grown, Naruto-san." he said, "However, wherever he is, he is outside the range of my Byakugan."

"What are you saying?!" Tenten asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Isn't it obvious?" Neji asked, cocking a brow, "That wasn't the real enemy."

Lee's enormous brows raised in shock.

"Is that true?!" he asked, looking to Gai for confirmation.

"I don't really know enough about that guy to be sure." Gai replied, "But if Neji thinks so, then it's a definite possibility."

"It's definite." Naruto said, "That guy, he kept calling those bombs of his 'art'. Guys like that don't usually only wanna die by their own hand, and they'll want _everyone _to see."

"That's a fair evaluation." Neji agreed, as his Byakugan disappeared. He settled down, sitting against a tree. Tenten did the same, setting aside the large scroll that was usually strapped to her back. Everyone else had a rest as well, although gain and Lee remained standing. About a minute later, Ino appeared, running through the trees.

"Gaara-kun!" she cried, falling to her knees immediately. She hurriedly checked his pulse, before letting out a sigh of relief, "He's ok, just sedated."

Naruto nodded, leaning back on his hands. He looked to Zenko, who looked back.

"You need a rest?" Naruto asked. Zenko barked in reply, and Naruto nodded, "Then could you show them where we are?"

Zenko barked once more, before running past Naruto, into the trees. He watched as the fox left, before returning his gaze to Ino.

"I'll remove the sedative." she said, more to herself than anyone else. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a scalpel. She then rolled up Gaara's sleeve, before reaching out with the scalpel. But before the metal could reach Gaara's skin, sand rushed to stop it.

"What the?!" Naruto breathed, his brow raised.

"_You are too close."_

Naruto got to his feet, moving further away. As he made distance, the sand slowly fell back down, landing on Gaara's arm. Ino glanced up at Naruto, a confused look on her face. But she shook it off, and brushed the sand from Gaara's arm. She then set to work, cutting the skin and removing the sedative. Naruto moved to behind a tree, leaning against it and looking out to the forest. It looked rather dark out there, the trees were thick and the sunlight couldn't break through very well. As it was, Naruto was covered in shadow, with only a few rays of sun breaking through the leaves, leaving a strange pattern on his face and clothes. Lee showed up to his left, smiling at him.

"The mission is a success." Lee said, "We've retrieved Gaara, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto replied, "But I was next to useless. I screwed up."

Lee's smile twitched slightly, not in an annoyed manner, more like in understanding. He looked up at the leaves, seeing the sunlight breaking through.

"You know that I cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" he asked, rhetorically, "There were quite a few times that I myself felt useless, like I was only getting in the way."

Naruto looked at Lee, his brow raised.

"I remember my first real mission." Lee continued. Naruto couldn't help but smile, it seemed he wasn't the only one who considered D-ranks to not be real missions either, "We were to escort a trade caravan to Yugakure, when we encountered a strange Shinobi, who sought to kill not only the people in the caravan, but us as well. I remember feeling that killer intent of his, and freezing to the spot. But Neji-kun and Tenten-chan had no such trouble. They immediately defended the traders, while Gai-sensei intercepted the enemy. In the end, Neji-kun had to pull me out of the way, and put me alongside the traders they were defending."

Lee closed his eyes for a second, resisting a shudder.

"I still remember that Shinobi's smile." he said, "And that necklace he wore. The sunlight struck it and burned the medallion into my eyes for a minute. A circle and a triangle. That image will remain in my mind for a long while."

Lee looked back at Naruto, who was staring silently.

"Gai-sensei defeated the Shinobi, and we completed the mission. But I felt like I had failed. Neji and Tenten had both done splendidly, while I stood terrified. But Gai-sensei told me something. He said that 'Without fear, we cannot feel courage. Without sadness, we cannot feel joy. And without courage or joy, we can never become stronger.'"

Naruto stared at Lee for a second longer, before looking down And smiling.

"I get it." he said, "I can't believe I'm getting depressed over this. I should just be happy that Gaara's ok."

He then shook his head, straightening up.

"What the hell am I saying?!" he cried, "Gaara's alright! We did it!"

Naruto and Lee exchanged high fives, both of them grinning broadly.

"Arf!"

Naruto whipped his head around, his grin widening as he saw Zenko and Yako running to greet him. Further back, Sakura and Sasuke were walking their way, Sasuke supporting Sakura. Naruto ran to meet them, and as he got close, Sakura removed his arm form Sasuke's shoulder and ran to Naruto, the two of them throwing their arms around each other.

"We did it!" Sakura cried, "We beat him!"

"I knew it!" Naruto replied. Sakura let go of him, smiling. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, grinning, "Give it to me straight. You were no use at all, weren't you?"

"Shut up." Sasuke replied, smirking. The three of them rejoined the others, Ino glancing up at them.

"The sedatives gone, he just needs time to wake up." she said, "Are you guys injured?"

"Just a few scrapes." Sasuke replied, slumping against a tree, "We just need some rest as well."

Naruto and Sakura sat down at the same tree, with Naruto's arm around Sakura's shoulder. Gai and Lee sat down as well, as they all took this opportunity to rest. Kakashi had rolled over on his back, taking a much needed nap. Sasuke lifted his hand to brush some hair out of his face, and something caught Tenten's eye.

"No way!" she said, getting up and walking over to Sasuke. She sat down beside him and without asking, lifted a side of his cloak.

"Uh… there a problem?" Sasuke asked, uncomfortable with the close contact.

"You've got seals inside your cloak!" Tenten exclaimed, "That's incredible!"

"Huh?" Sasuke said, looking at the seals, "Oh, yeah, it's just something I came up with. I call it Kuchiyose: Raiko Kenka."

Tenten looked at him, awestruck.

"So how does it work?" she asked. Sasuke gave her a strange look, surprised that she was showing such an interest.

"Well, by placing small seals in strategic places, the user can reduce the time it takes between summoning and using the weapon." he replied. He continued, the explanation, but neither Naruto or Sakura felt like listening in. They gave each other a knowing look, before smiling.

"Quit pretending." Naruto said, simply. Sakura laughed a little, before sighing and slumping.

"That fight really took a lot out of me." she said, closing her eyes. Naruto grinned.

"Did you use it?" he asked, "That tree growing Jutsu?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied, smiling. Naruto had loved watching her training with that Jutsu. Because Jiraiya had also been able to use Doton Jutsu, her training in nature manipulation went by even faster than Naruto's and now she was even more skilled with Doton Jutsu than Naruto was with Futon, although Naruto hadn't really focused much on nature manipulation during the training trip.

"I wonder what Ero-Sennin will say when he hears about this?" Naruto said, smiling. Sakura was about to reply, but then Gaara stirred.

"Uh…" he breathed, sitting up.

"Gaara-kun!" Ino cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Gaara blinked, looking at the blonde hair in surprise.

"Ino-san?" he asked, looking confused. Sakura's smile faltered slightly. He called her 'san'.

"_Does that mean Ino's feelings are unrequited?" _she thought, _"Or does Gaara just not know?"_

Ino released Gaara, her eyes tearing up as she smiled happily. Gaara shifted slightly, till he was sitting more comfortably.

"I was knocked out by Akatsuki." he said, frowning to himself, "But now…"

He trailed off as his eyes fell on Naruto. The two stared at each other for several seconds, before Gaara surprised Naruto by smiling.

"Uzumaki Naruto." he said, "I should have known."

Naruto blinked, before grinning broadly.

"How the hell did you get yourself in this mess?" he asked, "You seriously telling me you let those pushovers get the better of you?"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, in a playfully reproachful manner. Gaara kept on grinning, just as Ino kept on smiling.

"You sure have changed." Naruto noted, "You've got even more colour in your face, and those dark rings are thinner than I remember."

"Thanks to you, I have finally been able to sleep comfortably." Gaara replied, nodding, "You have also grown exceptionally."

"Could you guys keep it down?" Kakashi asked, as he tried to get back to sleep. Everyone laughed, even Gaara.

* * * * *

That night, they had made it about a third of the way back to Konoha. Gai had had to carry Kakashi, who was still too weak to move. But they settled in a clearing, and although everything was feeling tired, they were in a celebratory mood.

"Naruto's only been back about a week, and already things are screwing up!" Sasuke smirked, causing Sakura and Tenten to laugh. Everyone sat facing the campfire, in relatively high spirits after the success of their mission. Sakura sat next to Naruto, Ino sat next to Gaara and Tenten sat next to Sasuke. As for Kakashi, Gai, Lee and Neji, they were all at their own trees.

"I'm not complaining!" Naruto replied, "Sakura and me are still Genin, we'd have probably gotten stuck with a crappy C-rank or something!"

"That's right, so are you two going to sign up for the next exams?" Ino asked, smiling at them.

"You bet!" Sakura replied, "No way are we staying Genin when Sasuke's a Jonin for crying out loud!"

"Neji-kun is also a Jonin." Lee said, gesturing to Neji.

"Are you kidding me?!" Naruto cried, "Man, this sucks!"

Another round of laughter echoed out at Naruto's dramatics, Neji being the only exception, but even he couldn't resist smirking.

Tenten started asking Sasuke how he came up with his seal idea, and Ino was talking inanely to Gaara, who listened, but didn't seem to be enjoying what he was hearing. Gai and Lee were being Gai and Lee, and Kakashi was once again reading his Icha Icha book. Naruto looked down at Sakura, who was nodding off. He smiled at her, before lifting his arm and standing. She blinked a little, looking up at Naruto questioningly, her eyes half closed.

"I gotta go." he said, simply. Sakura didn't reply, just rested her head against the tree and closed her eyes. Naruto walked away from the festivities, looking for a tree that was out of sight from the others. He didn't really want them to see him take a whiz after all. He made his distance, before standing with a suitable tree between him and the others. He unzipped his trousers, and let loose.

About ten seconds later, he zipped back up and turned to his left.

He froze, eyes widening in shock. Deep inside his head, he could hear the Kyubi snarling.


	44. Look into my eyes

What is this, chapter 44? Damn, i can't believe how long this has lasted. At the same time, i can't really say how much longer it has to go. I think I've got at least another ten chapters, maybe twenty if i can come up with some interesting twists. It's become a little bit of an ambition to make this story at least twice as long as Gaara's daybreak was, which means i'm aiming for at least chapter 50, although I'll probably surpass it. Anyway, sorry if that last chapter wasn't up to scratch, i got what i wanted out of that arc. However, from here on out canon pretty much get's kicked in the face.

Disclaimer: I don't do drugs. I get high on life... and car exhaust.

**

* * *

**

**Look into my eyes**

Naruto stood frozen to the ground, staring in horror at the figure crouched in the trees. He had seen this person many times, but they had never before met.

Uchiha Madara turned his head at Naruto, his orange mask lit up by the faint firelight in the distance. He raised his fingers to his proverbial lips, requesting silence. However, it was meaningless. Naruto couldn't have spoken if he wanted to.

Madara looked back to the group, his eye made visible in the light.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." he said, a faint hint of amusement in his Sharingan eye, "It has certainly been a very long time. Sixteen years, I believe."

Madara silently dropped down, landing neatly on the ground. He kept his gaze on the others at the camp, an unseen smile spreading across his lips.

"I must say, I was surprised to hear about what you did for dear Sasuke." he said, "I never expected you to be able to delay his hatred as you have. And to think you have also turned a kunoichi with no clan into a powerful Pseudo-Jinchuriki. It is almost unfathomable!"

"_MADARA!!!"_

"Be silent, dear Kyubi. I have no wish to speak with you right now." Madara said calmly, "It is Naruto I wish to talk to."

Naruto however, had other ideas. The Kyubi's roar had snapped him out of his inertia, and he realised exactly what was going on. He shook his head, before running at Madara, hate filling his eyes. Madara sighed.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I didn't say I want to fight." he said. But Naruto ignored him, and continued running, "Very well, if you won't be civilised, then I have no choice."

Naruto's eyes widened as he was suddenly lifted off his feet. He was pulled by some strange force towards Madara, something outside his control. Then everything began spinning, before darkness consumed him.

"Now then, let's talk." Madara said, to the now empty space in front of him. He then slowly faded away, the air around him spiralling, until eventually his mask disappeared as well.

* * * * *

The gates of Konoha loomed up ahead, the sun still making it's way to dawn. The group stopped at the gates, where Kakashi and Gai turned to the teenagers.

"Tsunade-sama will want our report immediately." Kakashi said, "Gaara-kun, she will want to speak with you as well."

"I understand." Gaara replied, nodding. He stood beside Kakashi and Gai, facing the others.

"As for the rest of you, get some rest!" Gai said, giving them a thumbs up, "You've certainly earned it!"

With that, he, Kakashi and Gaara turned away, heading for the Hokage's office.

"I'll come see you later Gaara-kun!" Ino called. Naruto suppressed a grin as he noticed Gaara's shoulders slump slightly. Sakura didn't share in his sentiments.

"I need to refill the seals." Sasuke said, taking a step forward, "I'll be taking the next available mission, so I'll probably be gone for a week or two."

"Man Sasuke, talk about a workaholic!" Naruto sighed. Sasuke just smirked, before heading off.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Tenten called out, "Can I see how you do that with your seals?"

"Huh? Sure." Sasuke said, glancing over his shoulder. Tenten smiled eagerly, before running after him. The four of them, Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Neji, watched them leave, each wearing a different expression to the situation. Neji was next to leave, though he did so wordlessly. Lee gave both Naruto and Sakura a thumbs up, in an almost identical manner to Gai, before running off. Naruto and Sakura waved as he left.

"So what now?" Naruto asked, "The sun'll be coming up soon, you wanna go get breakfast or something?"

"Nah, we've been up a while." Sakura replied, "Why don't we get some rest, then get up at noon?"

"Alright." Naruto replied, shrugging, "Can you handle your place, or do you wanna stay at mine?"

"Since it's just rest, I think I'll go home." Sakura replied, before reaching up and tapping him on the nose, "I wanna see that look on your face the next time we see each other!"

Naruto laughed as she headed off, blowing him a kiss on her fore an middle fingers. He looked down at Zenko and Yako, who looked back up at him.

"Looks like it's just the three of us!" he said, walking to his apartment. Zenko and Yako both followed him quietly, looking forward to sleeping on a nice comfortable carpet.

Naruto unlocked his front door, the two foxes padding in ahead of him. He closed the door and walked into his room, before taking off his jacket and discarding it, the thing was beyond repair. He then opened his wardrobe, revealing there to be several new jackets, identical to the one he'd just thrown away, minus burn marks and holes. He grabbed one and closed the doors, holding it up to the window so he could see it in the pale light. He grinned, before pulling out a kunai and adding the finishing touches, he cut off the sleeves. He then hung the jacket on the door handle, before falling onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Now that he lay in silence, his thoughts returned to a previous night, of which his memories were hazy. The last thing he could recall was leaving the group… and then stumbling back in later. But there was something new. A voice in his head that was alien to him. It had sought him out in times of silence, now being no exception.

"_Let me ask you something. When you look at your friends, do you see people who will stand by your side forever? Or do you see them as something to maintain some shred of humanity as you seek out your goals?"_

That was the question that it always started with. And Naruto's answer was always the same. It was definitely the former. No amount of miles could really make him feel distant to his friends.

"_You shouldn't look at me like that. You and I are the same after all. We both seek revenge against the person who has brought us nothing but darkness. It's just a pity that I am the one to cause the darkness in your heart."_

Those words got to him. The darkness in his heart? He didn't think he had any. Hadn't he spent so much time fighting to break the darkness within others?

"_And so because of this, I can truly understand your hatred. For just as I hate the Senju, you hate myself, and both of us wish death upon our hated people."_

That was where Madara was wrong. Naruto hated to admit it, but it looked like he had somehow encountered Madara, yet failed to do anything about it. There was no doubt that it had been him, yet little to no proof.

"_I wonder, would you allow me to indulge in my hatred for a while longer? To exact my revenge first, so that we both may rest in peace?"_

Never. There was no way Naruto could allow that. Madara intended to kill an entire clan, people who personally had wronged him in no way, being slaughtered simply for affiliation. It was unthinkable.

"_I see… your eyes tell me everything. Well, it is no matter. For you are in fact, the main instrument of my revenge. How does that make you feel? The longer you seek to kill me, the more useful you become in the process. Wouldn't it be better to just stop and let everything slide into place?"_

Naruto couldn't help but smile at these words. Madara was asking him to stop what he was doing. That only strengthened his resolve, making him even more determined to see this through.

"_So you aren't going to stop. Very well. It is fortunate for you that I require you to grow some more, so I will return you to that place. However, I do have one request."_

This was the point where Madara's words rung in his ears, his smile fading from his lips.

"_Keep Sakura close."_

* * * * *

Sasuke glanced in through Naruto's window that afternoon. It was open, and the place was empty. It looked like Naruto had allowed Zenko and Yako to leave the house on their own, or had them join him wherever he had gone to. Whichever the reason, it didn't really matter. He just needed to find Naruto, so he set about looking.

It was actually incredibly easy, considering the size of Konoha. Sasuke had barely made it to the stairs when he spotted something off to the distance. On the hills at the edge of a village, he could see a tiny pink dot. And where there was pink, there was probably yellow.

Not feeling like walking the streets, Sasuke jumped onto the next roof, running across them. To be honest, Sasuke had grown rather fond of running. He found it always made his path shorter, that his final objective became closer. This was no exception as, in barely a minute, he reached the edge of town, dropping down onto the road.

In contrast, he took his time walking up the grassy hill. He had found them after all, there was no sense in surprising them with running.

"Hey." Sasuke called, as Sakura came into sight, "Where's the idiot?"

Sasuke raised his brow. Sakura was sitting back, her hair falling to the ground. She was looking fairly serene right now, except for one peculiarity.

She had four legs.

Then, as if to add to the strangeness, a hand appeared from the curtain of hair, giving a two fingered salute.

"Yo." Naruto's voice called out. Sasuke frowned, walking around to Sakura's left.

As it turned out, Sakura wasn't sitting on the hill. She was sitting on Naruto, who was lying face down on the ground, appearing to be taking a nap. Sasuke's brow rose at the sight.

"D'you think one of these days you two could just do something normal?" he asked, sighing.

"Why?" Sakura countered, "Normal's boring!"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto chimed in, "You looking for me?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, his expression returning to normal, "I just got my mission."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to look at Sasuke.

"Another one of Orochimaru's hideouts has been discovered." Sasuke replied, "It's fairly new, but it doesn't look like anyone's working there. Tsunade-sama ordered me to check it out."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his elbows supporting him.

"You think it's that place you mentioned?" he asked.

"What place?" Sakura asked, looking between the two. Sasuke nodded grimly, "Hey! What place? I swear to god, if you guys are keeping me out of the loop, I'll kick both your asses!"

"It's fine Sakura." Sasuke replied, "Orochimaru's been leaving all his old experiments, and is working on something new. We think he may be building something for Madara."

"No way!" Sakura breathed, before thumping Naruto on the head, "Don't keep things like that from me!"

"Ow! Sorry!" Naruto cried, putting his hands in the air for surrender. Sakura then looked up at Sasuke, a questioning look on her face.

"Hey, what happened with you and Tenten?" she asked, curiously.

"What do you mean? She got what she wanted and left." Sasuke replied, shrugging. Sakura's expression dropped. Maybe she'd misjudged the situation.

"_Or maybe I just misjudged Tenten." _she thought, suddenly seeing the girl in a whole other light. She could teach Ino a thing or two.

"Any way, I leave immediately." Sasuke said, turning away, "I'll let you know of anything I find out."

"Sure thing Sask!" Naruto said, waving as Sasuke walked away. Sakura moved off Naruto, standing on her hands and knees.

"Tell me before you tell Naruto!" she called out, before looking back and sticking her tongue out at the boy in question, who laughed. He then reached out and grabbed her from behind, Sakura squealed before giggling. He pulled her on top of him, her back on his chest, the two of them looking up at the sky. Behind them, in the trees, Zenko and Yako were running around and sniffing everything, and marking everything as well. Sakura smiled, thinking back to words Naruto once spoke to her.

"Hey Naruto?" she said, "You remember your promise?"

Naruto was silent. Sakura started to turn her head, wondering if he was still awake..

"Which one?" Naruto asked, he had made many. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"You know!" she replied, nudging him in the ribs, "After all this is over."

"Oh… what about it?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean what about it?!" Sakura exclaimed, turning around so she could see him, "What did you mean when you said that?"

Naruto stared up at her, his expression serious. She wanted to know how he felt? He knew the answer very clearly. But…

"_Keep Sakura close."_

Those words rang very clearly in his ears. Why had Madara said that? Did he want something from Sakura? Why? What could she possibly give to him? Was Naruto endangering her by being like this?

"_Then… should I push her away?" _he thought. Just those words in his mind was unbearable, actually doing it seemed impossible. But… if it meant Sakura was safe from _him_…

Naruto blinked, realising Sakura was still looking at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Sakura smiled at him.

"Just teasing!" she said, turning back around. Naruto stared at the back of her head. She was teasing him? Why would she joke about something like that?

It didn't really matter though, the worries were still clear in his mind. In order to protect Sakura, would he have to give her up? Could he give her up?

If only he could see her face right now, to see her hurt expression.

"_What would Sakura say if I did something like that?" _he thought, before smirking, _"She'd call me on it right away. And then…"_

Naruto let out a sigh. Of course. She'd ask him to have faith in her. He almost laughed.

"_I'm so stupid!" _he thought, _"What am I worrying about? Me and Sakura, no one's stronger than us. Whatever you're planning, we'll stop it, and end you. You don't stand a chance."_

He felt himself getting pumped at the thought, but now wasn't the time. His eyes settled on Sakura once more, as he thought about her question. She wasn't teasing, he realised that now. She wasn't waiting for an answer anymore, he'd probably scared her with his silence.

"Hey Sakura." he said, before reaching up and moving her hair out of the way. He lifted his head, so his mouth was near her ear, and whispered something.

Sakura's eyes widened, and her mouth opened to a silent gasp. Naruto lowered his hand, smiling at the back of her head. She slowly rolled over, until she was lying beside him, her stunned eyes meeting his shining ones. She moved a strand of hair out of her eyes, her expression unchanging.

"Really?" she asked, her voice but a breath. Naruto's smile turned to a smirk, for just a second. He placed his hand on her cheek, feeling her soft, warm skin against his. He gave her a small nod, and her eyes widened further.

"Yeah." he said. Sakura didn't hesitate. She moved in close, kissing Naruto firmly. Naruto returned the kiss, holding the back of Sakura's head in his hands. But when he felt something wet, he raised his brow.

"_This is new." _he thought, smiling.

* * * * *

Sakura pulled away, her cheeks red and a shy look on her face. It was just like three years ago, she seemed just as delicate as she did back then. When it ended, Naruto opened his eyes. He was feeling a little disoriented, that sensation had been so strange, both exciting, yet soothing. He couldn't help but wonder if Sakura was feeling the same thing he was, the look on her face suggested her experience was more exciting than soothing. That made Naruto curious, did that mean the effects were dependant on performance? Naruto was tempted to try out that theory. However, something was telling him he was just making excuses.

"_Man, I think I understand Ero-Sennin a little better." _he thought, before he mentally hit himself, "_Gah! Why am I thinking of him at a time like this?!"_

The reality check however made him realise something. The day was a very different colour now. The sun was setting, a strong orange light casting across the sky.

"How long were we…?" Naruto asked, letting his question trail off.

"Does it matter?" Sakura countered, her voice bringing Naruto's attention back to her. She still looked shy, maybe even a little scared.

"What's with the look?" he asked, stroking her cheek lightly. Sakura smiled weakly, but didn't look reassured.

"I… I need to tell you something." she said, worriedly, "I've been having a bad feeling lately, but I can't understand it."

"Is it the Kyubi's chakra?" Naruto asked, thinking that something had changed.

"Well… maybe…" she replied, "I never told you this, but the chakra did something else… I've met the Kyubi."

Naruto stared at Sakura silently, his lips parted.

"After… _that _happened… when I was resting… I saw the battle between the Yondaime and the Kyubi."

Naruto's eyes widened. How was that possible? Naruto could only see that when the Kyubi allowed him, how could Sakura have just stumbled across it?

"And… there was someone else."

Naruto's stare became more intense. He searched Sakura's eyes, wondering if maybe he was imagining all this, that could happen, right?

"_It is true. Sakura and I have met."_

Naruto swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. Was it a coincidence that this was being brought up now, right after Naruto actually encountering Madara?

"…That was him." Naruto finally said, "Uchiha Madara."

Sakura let out a small gasp. Although the Kyubi had told her the same, it meant more when it came from Naruto. She moved in close, welcoming Naruto's embrace.

"I didn't really think about it." Sakura said, "The Kyubi said it was just his memories taking form. So I just put it aside. But… lately I've been thinking about it again, and every time I do, my memories seem to change."

Naruto tensed at these words. He knew very well that dreams never became clearer over time, only more obscure. Now he was feeling even more certain that this was no coincidence. Had Madara gotten to Sakura as well? Or…

"_What if it's my fault?" _he thought, _"If Gaara was affected by my being close, could Sakura be affected in a similar way?"_

He shook his head, that made no sense at all. Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking down at Sakura. She lowered her head, her face pressed into his chest.

"The first time it happened, he said something to me." she replied, her voice muffled slightly by Naruto's jacket, "He said, 'Now, let's watch.'. But… each time I think it over, I become more and more sure that he said something else."

"What was it?"

Sakura looked up at him, the fear and worry now fully on her face.

"'Become his other.'" she said.

Naruto looked ahead, breaking eye contact. So it was true. Madara definitely had intentions involving Sakura. He held her tighter, as if afraid she would be taken away from him.

Sakura watched him for a few seconds longer, before pressing her cheek against his chest. He wasn't as energetic as he usually was when Madara's name was mentioned, but she could still feel his confidence, and it made her feel safer.

"We can't afford to wait any longer." Naruto said, "Whatever Madara's planning, he's getting confident. We have to find him as soon as possible and put a stop to all this."

Sakura nodded slowly, before closing her eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to say that." she replied, "So what do we do?"

"Whatever Sasuke finds, it'll give us answers." Naruto said, "But for now, let's do what we can to get stronger. Madara, Orochimaru and anyone else. Sasuke can handle Orochimaru, but I might need your help against Madara."

"I never thought you'd say something like that." Sakura smiled. Naruto rested his chin on her head, smiling to himself.

"By your side." he said, "That's my promise."

Sakura smiled as well.

"Mine too." she replied.

* * * * *

Sasuke was already well on his way, heading for the coordinates Tsunade had given him. He had been running since he left the village, but it would still take a few days to arrive at the destination. Considering the situation, he had prepared carefully. After all, he could encounter either Orochimaru, or Madara himself. In either case, he was faced with a challenge. A test, to supress his hatred. One, against the man who tried to kill him, but only to hurt another person. Sasuke refused to be looked own upon in that way. But the other…

"_Everything is because of you." _Sasuke thought, _"You created the mistrust between the Uchiha and the rest of Konoha. You killed the Yondaime Hokage all those years ago. And you are the one behind the Uchiha massacre. If I find you, then just one more time… I may succumb to that hatred."_

Sasuke leapt off the ground and up to the trees, deciding to get off the path. He landed on each branch silently, the sleeping forest giving him free reign over his thoughts.

"_Itachi… what would you do, if you were in my place? Would you allow the hatred to take over as well? Or would you find another way?"_

Sasuke suddenly came to a stop as a figure appeared before him. That person's black cloak billowed in the wind, the red clouds looking almost like they were really moving. The figure stared at Sasuke, with only one visible Sharingan eye. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"You…" he breathed.

"I have something for you, Sasuke."

* * * * *

"How very boring it is in here." Orochimaru muttered, idly checking over a file. He sat in a throne like chair, inside a large dark room, the only source of light coming from the candles behind him. He knew it was probably ill advised to read under such poor conditions, but he had no reason to feel concern for such a thing. These weak eyes of his would soon be made obsolete, after all.

"There is still much work to be done." said another, "There is no time for boredom."

Orochimaru dropped the file, allowing it to fall to the floor. The file bored him, but not nearly so much as the company.

"It never ceases to surprise me just how different you are from how I always imagined you to be." he said honestly, "Moreover, shouldn't you be in Konoha? I can't imagine it is very easy to spy on the council without physically being there."

"You know very well that distance is no issue to me." the other replied, "To the point, has our captive been placed in _that_?"

"Of course she has." Orochimaru replied, smiling to himself, "I imagine she'll be regaining conciousness any moment now."

A faint scream confirmed this, ringing out through the halls of the building. But it soon faded away, leaving silence to take command once more. Orochimaru's smile widened, and the figure turned around, an annoyed look on his face.

"Disgusting." he said, as he left the room.

"I wouldn't say that." Orochimaru muttered, "I rather like it, Kukuku."


	45. The loss of sense

Wow, 45 and going strong. I don't know where this chapter came from, but I'm glad it showed up. After all, i need something to fill in the time between the rescue Gaara arc and the Hidan Kakuzu arc. And yeah, I remember the seeking orochimaru arc, Ill get to that shortly. By the way, just a question I want to throw out there. Have any of you ever met someone out of pure chance, and that person happened to like Naruto? That always surprises me when it happens, which is all of twice.

Disclaimer: I wonder if Kakuzu ever had to brush that mouth hair of his? It'd be a bitch if it got all tangled up right when he needed it.

* * *

**The loss of sense**

Naruto skidded across the grass, grinning confidently. On the other side, Sakura did exactly the same. Naruto then ran forward, and Sakura ran around. Kakashi ducked and blocked Naruto's barrage of attacks, while keeping an eye on Sakura who was running through a series of hand seals, before touching the ground. She did this in intervals, placing seals on the ground. Kakashi threw shuriken at her during openings to force her to break her concentration, even as he evaded Naruto's attacks. He kept his own eye on Sakura, and the Sharingan eye on Naruto. It wasn't an easy task, but it was necessary in this fight.

"Now Naruto!" Sakura cried, as she settled on a final hand sign. Naruto leapt back, summoning a clone to his side. Kakashi tensed as the two Naruto's began creating a Rasengan. But his attention was diverted as he saw from the corner of his eye, a chakra whip flying at him. He back flipped out of it's way, performing several consecutive somersaults to dodge the lashing whips attempting to ensnare him. Naruto ran at him, gripping his Rasengan in his hand. He reached Kakashi and threw his hand forward, but his sensei dodged it, ducking under and performing a sweep kick that knocked Naruto off his feet.

However, this counterattack gave Sakura enough of an opening to grab Kakashi's left arm with her whips. The Jonin was pulled back a little, but he resisted. He spun around, channelling chakra into his hand and cutting through the whip. But Sakura grabbed him with the rest, his arms, legs and neck bound so tight he could barely move.

Naruto leapt to his feet, before attacking Kakashi again, attempting a flying kick to the chest. However, upon contact, Kakashi dispersed, turning into Raiton chakra. The chakra electrocuted Naruto, who growled in pain before collapsing to the ground. The chakra also flew across the whips, straight through the seals and reaching up to Sakura, who was forced to break her Jutsu, causing the seals to fade away.

"Damn, it was a fake." Naruto muttered, getting to his feet once again. He looked at Sakura, who was fine. She walked over to him, and they both stood back to back, looking around for Kakashi. But the training grounds were quiet, the only sounds were that of the river and the birds in the nearby woods. The sun was shining high, giving them the best visibility they could ask for. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on Kaka-sensei!" Naruto called out, "It's not much of a sparring match if you're hiding!"

"Jump!" Sakura cried. Naruto didn't hesitate, both of them leapt into the air, just as a pair of arms burst from the ground, grabbing at their legs. The arms began to recede back into the ground, but Sakura acted fast.

"Doton: Earth To A Swamp Like Appearance!" she cried, slamming her palms onto the ground, which almost instantly transformed into a small marsh, the arms sinking down below. Naruto landed next to Sakura, away from the mud. They both surveyed Sakura's handiwork for several seconds, their eyebrows slowly raising and their expression steadily turning more incredulous.

"You think he's ok down there?" Naruto asked. But before Sakura could reply, lightning erupted from the mud, sending the earth flying into the air and knocking the two to the ground. Kakashi leapt out of the now empty hole, without a trace of mud on him. Naruto and Sakura, on the other hand, were covered in the stuff. Not only that, but they were also weighed down by it.

"Your teamwork skills are certainly impressive." Kakashi said, looking down at them both, "But as always, your analytical skills need fine tuning. I think you should be spending less time working on your Jutsu, and more time studying your opponents."

Naruto and Sakura struggled to a sitting position, the heavy mud not making it easy for them.

"In fact, why don't I make that a mission?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, "You two must come up with a strategy to defeat me. If you succeed, I'll treat you to lunch. If you don't, I'll request a D-rank mission."

He gave his words a few seconds to sink in. he only wished he could see their expressions through their mud caked faces.

"Let me give you a hand with that." he said, flying through a series of hand signs, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

The water from the river shook, before rising up into the air and flying at Naruto and Sakura, pummelling the mud off of their bodies. When the water subsided, Kakashi turned away, giving them a two fingered salute.

"Well, let me know when you're ready for more!" he said, before disappearing.

* * * * *

"He's right you know." Sakura said, "We screwed up back there."

She and Naruto were sitting in Ichiraku's, about an hour after their match with Kakashi. They had both gone home and changed into dry clothes, before going to get something to eat.

"So what'll it be?" Ayame asked, giving them a friendly smile.

"Two extra large house specials!" Naruto grinned. Ayame glanced in surprise at Sakura, who smiled and nodded. Ayame looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it, instead turning and calling out to Teuchi.

"Two house specials, extra large!" she called out.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi replied cheerily. Ayame walked out behind the curtain, casting an uncertain glance at Sakura, which the pink haired girl didn't notice.

"It was right after I did my Jutsu." Sakura said, looking at Naruto, "We let our guard down and forgot he could use Raiton Jutsu. We've gotta think this over."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, "So what's he got… Raiton, Suiton, and Doton- man, he's got everything but Futon and Katon!"

"So the only nature type he's weak against is Futon, because he doesn't have Katon to counter it…" Sakura said thoughtfully. She then let out a loud sigh, "Problem is you haven't really been training with nature manipulation, so you don't have any strong Futon Jutsu."

"Yeah." Naruto replied, "It'll take time to create a good Futon Jutsu… I guess that's not really an option then."

"He's also got the Sharingan…" Sakura continued. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he remembered something.

"And Mangekyou!" he cried, startling Ayame and Teuchi.

"What is that?" Teuchi asked, confused, "Some strange topping you had during your trip?"

"Sorry." Naruto apologised, "That's not what I meant."

"Kakashi has the Mangekyou Sharingan?!" Sakura asked, an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah, he used it to save team Gai from that Akatsuki guy!" Naruto replied, "He opened his Sharingan and called out something, and then a hole or something appeared and sucked up the guys explosion!"

"No way!" Sakura breathed, "We have to tell Sasuke!"

Naruto nodded quickly in agreement.

"Maybe he can teach Sasuke how to get it!" he said, "Without doing _that_!"

Naruto and Sakura fell silent, both of them wearing expressions of deep concentration. If Sasuke could achieve Mangekyou, then he would become so much stronger. There would be no worries when he fights Orochimaru, Sasuke would definitely win.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that until he comes back." Sakura said, resting her arms on the countertop, "In the meantime lets focus on _us _getting stronger."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, "I've almost unlocked him."

Sakura's head whipped around at Naruto's words.

"Really?!" she asked, shocked. Naruto nodded seriously.

"Yeah… and then I'll be able to use _that_." he said. Sakura stared at Naruto, frowning.

"Use what?" she asked. Naruto blinked, before looking up at her, grinning.

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud." he replied, before growing serious once more, "I think I may need to go up to five though."

"That many?!" Sakura exclaimed, "Will he even allow that?"

"Here's your ramen!" Teuchi proclaimed, placing two steaming bowls in front of Naruto and Sakura, who thanked him.

"Probably not." Naruto replied, breaking his chopsticks apart, "But I need a lot more chakra if I'm going to use something like that. He can't give me the power to use something like that, but if I can adapt enough chakra, then I can use _them _to do it."

Sakura stared at Naruto silently. He had spent a lot of time during the trip training without Jiraiya's supervision, with just himself, Zenko and Yako. Even Sakura wasn't completely sure on what he did during those training trips, but he always came back looking like hell, sleeping for an entire day before he could regain the energy just to get out of bed. But there was one indicator that Naruto's training had been effective; the two foxes hadn't grown due to passage of time.

"So… Sasuke could gain the Mangekyou…" Sakura said, "And you can gain extra powers from the Kyubi… but what can I do to get stronger?"

Naruto lifted his chopsticks and inhaled a large amount of ramen. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, before swallowing and placing his utensils down.

"You remember back at the Chunin exams?" he asked, "My match against Neji. I won because he relied too much on his Byakugan."

"Oh yeah!" Sakura smiled, a distant look in her eye, "You spent more time getting on his nerves than actually fighting him!"

"Yeah!" Naruto laughed, "But, I was thinking… you're the smartest person I know, and you've got excellent chakra control."

Sakura grinned. She had passed modesty a long time ago. She wasn't big headed, but she liked being acknowledged for her strengths. She looked at Naruto, who sat back in his stool, a deeply contemplative look on his face that she really never saw that often. If she ever had, she didn't recall.

"Back in the Land of Waves, the Kyubi wanted to teach me a special Jutsu." he said, "Problem was, with all the other stuff I was training myself in, there was never really the time. But what you said the other day, that you thought the chakra was changing… I had an idea."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, not sure if she liked the idea of using the Kyubi's chakra more than she already did.

"Neji's weakness was that he relied on sight alone, and forgot his other senses." Naruto replied, thoughtfully. He glanced at Sakura, a suggestive look on his face, "If you're willing, I could talk the Kyubi into teaching you that Jutsu."

Sakura's eyes widened and her brow creased. She had met the Kyubi only three times, twice before the training trip, and once more during. She had never particularly enjoyed the fox's company, but there was no denying the power the beast had. She looked down at her ramen bowl, dipping her chopsticks in.

"You think it would help?" she asked, taking a large mouthful of noodle.

"Yeah, I think so." Naruto replied, confidently, "You're attacks are fast. If you could hone your senses, you'd become so much stronger. That's what I think at least."

Naruto looked at her as she swallowed her mouthful, watching the way her throat moved as the ramen slid down it. He found it distracting. Sakura turned her head at him, and he raised his, making eye contact with her. She didn't look as confident as she usually did, she actually seemed quite nervous.

"Do you think I can do it?" she asked, searching Naruto's face.

"Well, from what we know, the speed the chakra grows isn't affected when you use it." Naruto said, as he thought it over, "I think in that case, you'd actually have a better chance then I do, seeing as I kind of lose it when I go too far with the Kyubi's chakra."

Sakura couldn't help but wince. She knew very well what he meant, or rather, _Jiraiya _knew very well what he meant. But his words did give her some confidence. She wouldn't deny that she liked the idea of being able to do something no one else could, it sounded very enticing.

"Ok then, if you think it's a good idea, I'll try it." she finally said. Naruto smiled at her, and then they both silently ate their ramen, oblivious to the strange looks Teuchi and Ayame were giving them. After all, _they _didn't find it strange that sakura was matching Naruto mouthful for mouthful. When the two of them had finished eating and paid, they left with Ayame jealously watching Sakura's back.

"So what do you know about this Jutsu?" Sakura asked, as they made their way back to the training ground. Naruto raised his hands behind his head, looking at the hills to the distance.

"Not too much, but the Kyubi did say that with the right training, it'd be almost the same as having the Sharingan." he replied. Sakura faltered, almost tripping over her own feet. She looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Like having the Sharingan?!" she repeated, stunned. She was definitely liking the sound of this more and more, but she was beginning to think this was going to be incredibly difficult.

"Yeah, something like that." Naruto replied, continuing on their way. Sakura paused for a moment, an uncertain look on her face, before running after Naruto.

* * * * *

Naruto and Sakura stood atop a plateau in the training grounds, overlooking their usual area. They stood with their backs to the trees behind them, the faint sounds of nature distant in this place. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was frowning in concentration.

"Now what?" she asked, "What should I do?"

Naruto thought carefully for a few moments, before nodding to himself. He looked at Sakura, who was a little taken aback by his seriousness.

"Can you go to that place?" he asked, "To the Kyubi's seal?"

"Uh… yeah I think so." Sakura replied. Naruto grinned at her.

"Ok then, see you there!" he said, before looking ahead and adopting his serious look again, before closing his eyes. Sakura watched him for several moments, marvelling at his inner strength. He didn't appear to be moving at all. She then blinked, realising she should be doing the same.

"_Well… here goes!" _she thought, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure about what she should be doing. She knew how to channel and use the Kyubi's chakra, but not how to access it's seal. That only seemed to happen when she went to sleep, at times when the chakra had reached unusual quantities for her.

But then she suddenly felt a tug, and her way became clear. She opened her eyes, and found herself looking into the giant cage, back inside that cavern. The Kyubi slowly opened his massive eyes, as if waking up from a long slumber. He looked between Naruto and Sakura, with no traces of curiosity in his eyes. He finally settled on Naruto, who looked up confidently.

"The two of you are here then?" the Kyubi asked rhetorically, "Then I can assume Sakura requires something of me?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied, "You remember a long time ago, at the Land of Waves?"

"Naruto, you forget how long I have lived." the Kyubi answered, "And in this place, such a time is effortless to recall."

"Right." Naruto nodded, not for the first time feeling sorry for the Kyubi, trapped in this place, "You were planning on teaching me a Jutsu, but it never happened."

The Kyubi watched Naruto for a few moments, before moving forward slightly, his face revealed in the dim light of the room. Sakura took another deep breath, it still wasn't easy looking at that monstrous form.

"Kitsune Ganshiki." the Kyubi said, "The Fox's Insight. You wish that Jutsu upon Sakura?"

Naruto nodded confidently, something Sakura wished she could do. In this place, she never felt certain of anything.

The Kyubi seemed to ponder this idea. It was unclear which way he was going with his thoughts, even Naruto couldn't judge what the Kyubi was thinking. However, the giant fox eventually reached a conclusion, he looked down at the two of them.

"Impossible." he said, "Sakura would not be able to control the chakra in that way, it would be much too difficult for her."

"Are you saying we shouldn't even try?" Naruto asked, holding his hands out in emphasis, "Couldn't we at least do that?"

"It's not that simple." the Kyubi replied, "Using that Jutsu can be quite painful. The user needs to be able to adapt the chakra quickly, to avoid losing their senses completely. Sakura could become blind, deaf, or even lose all of her senses. She would be as good as dead."

Naruto tensed, his entire body freezing. As good as dead? He slowly lowered his arms, a defeated look on his face.

"I'm sorry Sak-" he began.

"Let me try!" Sakura interrupted, looking at the Kyubi challengingly. Naruto stared at her in shock. Was she really willing to take that risk.

"For Naruto's sake, I will not." the Kyubi replied flatly. Sakura looked at Naruto, who looked at the Kyubi, "If you were to lose your senses, Naruto's motivation would cease."

"His motivation?" Sakura repeated quietly. Naruto, who was still staring up at the Kyubi, clenched his fists.

"Yeah… you've got a point." he said.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, shocked. Naruto wasn't one to make decisions for people, so it came as a shock to her that Naruto was deciding this for _her_.

"If Sakura lost her senses, I would probably give up." Naruto admitted. But then his brow creased, and he smirked confidently, "But at the same time, I can't fight Madara if I'm worrying about Sakura, can I?"

Sakura's eyes widened just a fraction, but not in surprise or shock. Naruto was challenging the Kyubi, the most terrifying creature in Konoha's history. And he was doing it for her sake. She couldn't help but feel warmth in her heart.

The Kyubi considered Naruto's words carefully, while making his decision. After several seconds of deliberation, he sighed.

"I have already warned you once what would happen if you tried to manipulate me." he said, "However, you do have a point. Very well, if Sakura can accept the conditions, I will teach her that Jutsu."

Sakura felt herself straighten up as the Kyubi's eyes fell on her. There was a sudden change in atmosphere, as if every inch of her was behind thoroughly evaluated. But she stood strong, gaining some confidence from Naruto's. the Kyubi moved forward further. One of his paws, although it looked more like a hand, came into view.

"But there is a requirement for this training." The Kyubi said, "You will have to seal a little of myself within you."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Is that really necessary?!"

"It is." the Kyubi replied, "For she will not be able to use this Jutsu on her own. Also, I will need to study her training as closely as possible if she is to be safe. For full effectiveness, I believe one tail will suffice."

"One tail?!" Naruto cried, "There's no way she can handle that much chakra!"

Sakura didn't really appreciate being told what she could or couldn't handle, but in this case it was better not to interfere. Just a fraction of the Kyubi's chakra had done so much to her, how much would an entire tail do?

"If that is your worry, then you can relax." the Kyubi said, "What I will need is a bridge between the two of you. Simply sealing some of my chakra away would serve only to create a second Kyubi over time. What I need is to be able to extend my chakra to her, so I can control it from this place."

"But-" Naruto began.

"I accept." Sakura interrupted. Naruto fell silent, watching Sakura closely.

"But a word of warning." the Kyubi said, "The chakra that already exists within you has evolved outside my control. I cannot do so much as slow it down. And in the case that Naruto should be placed in a near death state, the bridge will break and the chakra will infect that which I give to you, serving as a massive increase. Do you understand that?"

"…I do." Sakura replied, her expression still strong. The Kyubi studied her for a moment, before nodding.

"Using this Jutsu causes the chakra to focus on the key points of your body." the Kyubi said, "Eyes, nose, ears, tongue, arms, legs, hands, feet and the spine. The chakra will be gathered in these points. However, under you conditions, you cannot use this Jutsu for extended periods of time, or else the chakra will attach to those areas and increase the rate that it grows drastically. Those areas will also fail should the chakra reach too high a level, and you will lose access to them. Do you understand?"

"Hai!" Sakura replied, without hesitation.

"You will at best have three minutes under that Jutsu." the Kyubi continued, without any signs of recognising Sakura's determination, "Fortunately, Zenko and Yako already have those senses, so that Jutsu should only be necessary in battle, in which case you would have to end it as quickly as possible. It matters not who you fight against, you must defeat them within the three minutes, or deactivate that Jutsu and fight without it. Do you understand?"

"Hai!"

"One more thing. I want your word that you will assist Naruto in his mission to defeat Madara, even if it costs you your life."

"You don't have to go that far!" Naruto cried, taking a step forward, "I'll definitely defeat Madara, there's no need to ask that of Sakura!"

"Hai." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her, eyes wide with shock.

"Sakura…" he said, "Are you really ok with that?"

"Yes." Sakura replied, solemnly, "If you die fighting Madara, then I'll follow you. After I've killed him."

Naruto stared speechlessly at Sakura. To say such things…

There was no way he'd let her keep that promise. He would definitely defeat Madara, and he would survive. Sakura would live, he would live… and so would…

"I see…" Naruto said, "So then that condition isn't for Sakura, it's for me."

The Kyubi nodded slowly, showing no shame in his decision. He wanted Naruto to have something precious on the line, to make sure he would definitely do everything he could to defeat Madara.

"Think of it as your punishment for your manipulation." the Kyubi said. Naruto breathed slowly. That was fair, he guessed. He looked up at the Kyubi, nodding slowly.

"Fine, in that case," he said, "I need to go up to five tails."

The Kyubi's eyes narrowed, his brow creasing.

"Five tails is very dangerous." he said, "But it will make training Sakura easier. But to be able to do that, I would need to return Zenko to my body for a time, so I can focus the extra power on to Yako."

"That's fine." Naruto replied, "But we'll take care of that later. Please help Sakura first."

The Kyubi nodded in agreement. Naruto looked at Sakura, before fading away. Sakura blinked, before doing the same.

When they both opened their eyes, they were back on the plateau. Sakura blinked, shielding her face from the sun. It had been very dark in that place, she was feeling a little dazzled. She looked at Naruto, who was walking over to a nearby rock. He climbed up on it, sitting down. He folded his arms and smiled at Sakura, who smiled to herself. For some reason, Naruto always like watching her train. She was yet to figure out why, but she just hoped it wasn't for a reason Jiraiya would be proud of.

Naruto rested his chin on his hand, waiting patiently. He saw Sakura's eyes widen a little, the Kyubi had probably already established the bridge and was now communicating with her. She looked like she was listening carefully. She then nodded slowly, turning to face the edge of the plateau. She then raised her hand into a single seal, moulding her chakra. Naruto leant back, a bemused look on his face. There was a great risk with this Jutsu, Sakura could lose all her senses, or even die. But she had confidence, and so Naruto made a decision.

He decided to have faith in her.

* * * * *

"How are they?" Madara asked, looking through the glass.

"We have gone through the procedure several times." Orochimaru replied, standing next to him, "It should not be long before we have our results."

"It's so odd." Madara said, placing his hand on the glass, "Look how she fears him, even after all they've been through."

"I would say it is because of what they have been through that she is afraid." Orochimaru replied, before his expression changed to disappointment, "It is such a pity she no longer screams.

Madara didn't reply. This Sannin had peculiar taste, but he wasn't feeling compassionate enough to care. When he felt a strange sensation, he raised his hand, looking at his ring.

"It seems I am wanted." he said, turning and leaving Orochimaru to observe his experiment. He walked down the cold, metal hallway, his footsteps echoing off the grills on the floor. Up ahead were some pipes that hissed angrily, there metres reaching a dangerous level. But as he passed, the hissing dulled, until ceasing completely. He made a left, walking through a narrower corridor with pipes that were lit a dull green.

He reached the end of the corridor, the hatch in front of him opening obediently. It closed quietly behind him, the wheel rotating slowly as the lock on the door groaned. He walked through his chamber, lifting from a hook on the wall his cloak, which he threw around his shoulders. Once he'd fastened it, he activated his Mangekyou, and the chamber faded away, or more precisely, _he _did.

He reappeared in a location not far from where he had left from. He immediately looked at the window of the room he was in, already very aware that his subordinate was sitting outside. He hadn't needed to see the blue haired woman to confirm that. The woman turned around, her expression revealing nothing as she looked at him. From outside, a figure rose, his cloak and orange, spiky hair billowing slightly in the wind. The figure turned and entered the room, revealing a heavily pierced face and grey eyes with thin black circles surrounding the pupils, like ripples in a pond.

"Pein, what new do you have?" Madara asked. Pein gave him a look as blank as his partners, but answered without hesitation.

"We have located the Sanbi." he said, "For appearances sake, I require you to travel with Deidara-san and capture it."

"'it'?" Madara repeated, his mask hiding his displeasure, but not his voice. Pein and his partner were unaffected.

"The Sanbi is without a Jinchuriki." Pein replied simply. Madara paused, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"So the Yondaime is dead." he said, before regaining his stature, "I will have no use for a Biju with no Jinchuriki. We will bring him to the location and then you will prepare for the sealing."

"I know that." Pein replied. Madara nodded, before leaving in the same way he arrived.

When he reappeared, he look up at the sky with an annoyed expression. That damn Deidara would be all the way in the Land of Lightning. There were two things in this world Madara couldn't stand; the Senju, and jet lag.

"Hey, Tobi!"

Madara turned around, seeing Deidara appear from around a corner. A quick glance around confirmed they were on a mountainside, heading downward.

"Where have you been?" Deidara asked, "You've been gone all morning, un."

"Tobi is sorry Deidara-senpai!" Tobi replied, his arms hanging forward and his head low, "When Tobi couldn't find you at the inn, I asked them what room you were in, but they said you weren't there!"

"Baka!" Deidara cursed, "We use fake names when we're asked for them, hm!"

"Oh, of course!" Tobi exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, "Deidara-senpai is so cautious!"

"Just shut up and let's go, yeah?" Deidara replied, turning around and walking away. Tobi followed obediently, looking out across the mountainside, humming a tune to himself. One he'd made up all on his own!


	46. Perspectives change

Damn things move pretty fast in this one. I guess without the introductions of Sai and Yamato it isn't easy to make this last. Fair few comedy points in this one, they just kinda happened. Ah well, it's been kinda hard to focus lately. I've been making a head start on my next story; Gaara's Daybreak 2 - The Fall of Nations, so my thoughts have been switching between the two stories.

Disclaimer: Anyone else think Madara's character is pretty much what Itachi would have been if he wasn't faking?

* * *

**Perspectives change**

Naruto couldn't help but grin. Sakura had been going at it for a while now, but she wasn't having an easy time. Whatever the Kyubi was telling her to do, she seemed to be having trouble with it. The chakra she gathered at those points seemed to seep out of her body, dissipating slowly into the air. He wasn't grinning at her failure, it was the determination on her face he liked. That and the way she looked after she trained hard, but he didn't really want to go into that, it would only put him in Jiraiya's territory.

The sun was still in the sky, it wasn't quite sunset yet. But Sakura looked exhausted. Her breathing was heavy and her clothes were beginning to cling to her form. Naruto couldn't help but notice every inhale she took. His grin widened as he noticed she was going to try again. Her hair began billowing slightly, even though there wasn't much wind around. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She then slowly opened her eyes, trying to make the Jutsu work.

The Kyubi hadn't given her any seals to use. He said this was a Jutsu he'd thought up on his own, so the use of seals was unnecessary. That and he believed she'd need to be able to use it without seals, as an edge over her opponent. She thought it would be better to use seals first, and then learn to perform the Jutsu without, to which the Kyubi simply asked if she'd ever managed to do that with any other Jutsu. The answer was a reluctant no.

So now she tried again, channelling the chakra to her key points. She felt it forming, the strange tingling sensation that accompanied it every time. She supposed it was a relief, considering the effects she usually had; increased body heat and a personality deterioration.

"_Although…" _she thought, _"I wonder what Naruto thinks of that 'deterioration'. I've never heard him complain about it. Does he maybe like it?"_

Her brief loss of concentration caused the chakra to evaporate into the air once more. She winced, expecting the Kyubi's scolding, which was a lot worse than anything Jiraiya had ever given her. But none came, to her surprise.

"…_That's enough for today."_

Sakura didn't question it. She let out a sigh of relief, her arms hanging by her side. Naruto grinned, hiding his disappointment. He'd have like to see her go on longer, but it didn't look like she had much left in her.

He got off the boulder and walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You look like you could use a rest." he said, leaning forward so he could look at her.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Sakura agreed, smiling to herself. She really did look tired, Naruto was toying with the idea of carrying her back to the village. But he didn't know how to word it without it sounding incriminating, so he just walked with her to the edge of the plateau, before the two of them jumped off. The least he could do though was make sure he hit the ground first, giving Sakura a softer landing. They then walked back to the village together, Sakura looking a mess and Naruto looking pretty happy.

God knows why the villagers were giving them strange looks.

"So you think you made progress?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"Using that chakra isn't easy." Sakura sighed, as they returned to the streets of Konoha, "It took three years just to do what I can now, so who knows how long this could take?"

"Yeah, but this time you've got experience and proper supervision!" Naruto replied, before leaning in and muttering, "Half the time I don't have a clue what he's talking about, I'm pretty sure he's making stuff up!"

Sakura giggled into her hand. She didn't know the Kyubi as well as Naruto did, but his view did seem likely. After all, how much of the ninja arts could a giant demon fox really know?

"Still, if we can master these things soon, then it'll make things a whole lot easier." Naruto added, smiling, "If we get Kakashi to teach Sasuke Mangekyou, if I can use the tails and if you can master this Jutsu, Madara, Orochimaru and whoever else they got won't stand a chance!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, grinning. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock, "Shit! I can't believe I forgot!"

Sakura broke contact with Naruto, running towards the academy. Naruto blinked, before following her.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, not really enjoying the change of pace.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Sakura repeated, cursing herself, "That guy Sasuke and I fought, Sasori. He gave us a lead on Orochimaru!"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "What is it?!"

"I'll explain when we get to Tsunade!"

They ran into the academy, flying up the stairs toward the Hokage's office. They sprinted down the hall, before skidding to a halt at the correct door. They opened the door without knocking, barging into the room. Tsunade looked at them in annoyance.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, "I'm in the middle of a meeting!"

Naruto and Sakura immediately stood to attention. In front of them was a heavily bandaged man, who turned his head to look at them, only one eye visible. He was an old man, with a cross shaped scar on his chin. He watched Naruto and Sakura stoically.

"As I said, the Sandaime was too lenient." the man said, "Brats like these ought to be returned to the academy."

"Danzo-san, while I… _appreciate _your advice, I stand by my decision." Tsunade replied, with forced patience.

"Said like a true Senju." Danzo said, "And wasn't it the Senju's teachings that were applied to the Sandaime, who created that fiend Orochimaru? And now the Kyubi is allowed to run around as he pleases. It's despicable."

With that, Danzo left, Naruto and Sakura staring at him incredulously. Where the hell did that come from?! And did he just refer to Naruto as the Kyubi?!

Tsunade sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"While your manners need definite fine tuning, I can't help but feel grateful for your interruption." she said, "So what brings you here?"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, but I forgot to pass on some information I gained while fighting Akatsuki!" Sakura replied. Tsunade frowned at her.

"If your talking about the meeting with Akasuna no Sasori's spy, Sasuke-san has already informed me." she said. Sakura blinked, proving that that _was _the information she was talking about. Tsunade sighed, before looking at them both once more, "I am establishing a team to intercept the spy. I know of Sasuke's relationship with Orochimaru, so I'm going to send him on a mission to make sure he doesn't interfere."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, frowning. Tsunade noticed this and narrowed her yes, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"What is it?" she asked. Naruto looked at her, still frowning.

"'Going to'?" he repeated, "Sasuke left yesterday."

"What?!" Tsunade cried, slamming her hands on the desk, "Kakashi-san, get in here!"

Kakashi climbed in through the window, his brow creased. Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what he was doing out there.

"I heard." he said, taking his place by Naruto and Sakura, "What are your orders?"

"Sasuke-san has grown a lot over these last three years, but if he's aiming to take out Orochimaru on his own, he will fail." She said, before pausing, "You three are to follow him. If you catch up with Sasuke-san before he can get close to the meeting point, then bring him back. But if he is already at the meeting point, then provide him with whatever back up is necessary. Afterwards, return immediately."

"Hai!" the three of them replied. Naruto was about to ask what Orochimaru's connection to Akatsuki was, but Kakashi turned and left. He decided to put it off and follow, as did Sakura.

Kakashi stopped outside of the academy, looking back at the two of them.

"We don't have much time." he said, "We'll need to leave as soon as possible. Collect the barest essentials and head for the main gates. I'll be waiting."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a Shunshin. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Kakashi said he'd be _waiting_. That was enough to emphasise the seriousness of the situation. They both hurried off in different directions, Naruto going to his home and Sakura to hers.

Naruto ran up the stairs, threw the door open and ran into his room, startling Zenko and Yako who had both been napping.

"It's go time!" Naruto exclaimed, as he grabbed his tools. The two foxes both leapt to their feet, and ran out of the apartment. Naruto almost followed, but hesitated, looking back at the bag he had taken with him on the training trip. He looked back to the door, where Zenko and Yako were waiting for him expectantly. Then, with a grunt he grabbed the bag and nearly tore it open. He reached for a box buried in the bottom and pulled it out, opening it.

"_I don't know why, but I feel like I need this." _Naruto thought, gripping the mysterious kunai of Namikaze Minato in the light. He quickly threw it around his neck, the string holding it in place. He then dropped the bag and barrelled out of the apartment, quickly locking the door behind him.

He wasted no more time as he and the two foxes ran across the rooftops to the main gates. He could see Kakashi up ahead, and off to his right he noticed that Sakura had also chosen to take the roofs.

The two of them landed on the ground, but didn't stop running, heading straight for Kakashi, who was facing them with his arms folded. But as they came close, he spun around on the spot, dashing out of Konoha with Naruto and Sakura on either side of him, also with Zenko and Yako on their respective sides.

* * * * *

"DEIDARA-SENPAAAIII!"

"Damn it Tobi!" Deidara cursed, glaring at the idiot next to him, "Shut the hell up yeah?!"

"But Deidara-senpai, Tobi is _so _tired!" Tobi replied, dramatically, "Can't we use your clay pigeon to fly down?"

"Like I'd ever create a pigeon!" Deidara exclaimed, glaring comically at Tobi, "I only create interesting looking art, un!"

"Well can we fly on an interesting looking bird then?"

"Of course we can't!" Deidara yelled, "With all these clouds my art would only get wet and fall apart hm!"

"No need to yell at Tobi." Tobi said huffily, "Tobi just thought senpai's art could be useful for once, yeah?"

Deidara fell silent. After several seconds with no reply, Tobi glanced at his partner.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tobi screamed, running away. Deidara's eyes had killer intent burning out of them.

"TOBI!!!" Deidara roared, "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

* * * * *

Sasuke stopped, looking to his left. He was still in the Land of Fire, but he was close to the border. He decided to stop for the night, and entered the hot spring hotel that stood by the road.

From what he could see, the place wasn't particularly busy. He lifted the sunglasses he was wearing, squinting at the receptionist. She seemed to be keeping herself busy, but it was clear there wasn't really much for her to do.

He removed the shades, glad that his fringe blocked the light from his eyes. He walked over to the desk, where the receptionist looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh! Good afternoon sir!" she said, "May I help you?"

"This place doesn't look too busy." Sasuke noted, glancing around, "But there are no other hot springs in the area."

"I assure you sir, it's just poor luck." the receptionist replied, giving a smile that was lost on Sasuke's clouded vision.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked, "All right then, I'll take a room for the night."

"Very good sir!" the receptionist said brightly, "Do you have any preferences?"

Sasuke was about to say it didn't matter, but the woman was giving him an almost hopeful look. He suppressed a sigh, placing his sunglasses back on.

"Give me a good one." he said. The woman beamed at him, before handing over a sign in sheet and reaching for a key. Sasuke signed his name and the receptionist got to her feet, leading him to his room.

"If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask!" she said, bowing as they reached the correct room. She handed Sasuke a key, smiled at him once more, and left quietly. Sasuke unlocked the door and entered the room without turning the light on. He removed his sunglasses for the last time and returned them to the correct seal. He then dropped his satchel next to the bed, a double, he noted.

He walked over to the window, leaning against it. It looked out onto the hot springs, which seemed a strange idea. Maybe it wasn't down to poor luck, but poor architecture.

He walked past the mini bar and into the bathroom, picking up the glass by the sink and filling it with cold water. Maybe that would help with his headache. He downed the water, placing the glass back on the sink. He then looked up at the mirror hanging above it, staring deep into his eyes.

* * * * *

"Let's check in there." Kakashi said, slowing down. There was an inn up ahead, it looked like a hot spring hotel. He, Naruto and Sakura entered, Zenko and Yako instinctively knowing to wait outside. The woman at the receptionists desk smiled excitedly at them.

"It looks like our luck is finally turning!" she said, "Welcome!"

"Uh… word of advice." Kakashi replied, "It's usually not a good idea to tell potential customers that business is down."

"Oh!" the woman cried, her face turning crimson, "Thank you very much, I'll remember that!"

"We were wondering if you could help us." Kakashi said, moving on, "We're looking for someone, he may have passed through here."

"Well, there was only one person who showed up yesterday." the woman replied, failing to notice her second screw up. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Cutbacks?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"Never mind, could I see the sign in sheet?"

The woman smiled again, opening a folder to the first page. True enough, there was only one name there; Hatake Naruto.

"What the?!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes bugging out. Kakashi stared at the name, mouthing it out slowly with a look of silent fury. Sakura was back outside, gripping the wall as her shoulders shook with laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" she giggled, her cheeks beginning to ache. Naruto and Kakashi walked out of the inn, eyes blazing.

"Let's go." Kakashi said, in a voice that invited no questions. Sakura swallowed her laughter, and they headed off, running in the direction Sasuke was most likely to take. Back in the hotel, the receptionist was crying comically, her chin resting on the desk.

"They could have at least tried to hot springs!" she complained.

Sakura followed Naruto and Kakashi, but she wasn't having an easy time of it. She hadn't gotten enough rest, considering how much training she had been going through right before they left. In fact, she'd only stopped running twice since she remembered Sasori's information. However, Zenko and Yako were keeping pace with her, so she didn't completely feel like she was dragging everyone behind.

Naruto and Kakashi had both cooled down considerably since they'd headed off again, but Naruto still resolved to beat Sasuke until he was like Haku, whatever that meant.

They reached the border between the Land of Fire and the country that was home to Kusagakure. The sun had now set, leaving only a faint red trail on the horizon. Kakashi came to a stop, Naruto and the others following suit.

"Our destination isn't far away." Kakashi said, "That means that we will not be able to remove Sasuke from this situation. The best we can do is get some rest, in case he needs back up when we arrive."

"But if he needs backup, shouldn't we keep going?" Naruto asked. Kakashi replied by pointing behind Naruto, who looked back. Sakura was already sitting against a tree, fast asleep. She looked like she really needed some rest, had she really had such a tough time keeping up?

"_Damn, that's right." _he thought, _"You haven't really had a chance to get some real rest, have you?"_

Naruto nodded unnecessarily, sitting down against another tree. Kakashi leant against one, looking out to the road ahead. Zenko and Yako laid down next to Sakura, their fur keeping her bare legs warm. That was what Naruto usually had them do, although he'd never told Sakura about it. He looked up at Kakashi, who had a rather pensive look on his face.

"Something the matter?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. Kakashi continued to watch the road.

"There's a foul scent in the air." he muttered. Naurto's eyes shrunk to beads his brow creased incredulously.

"O…k." he said. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Guess I don't really suit the spiritual style, do I?" he asked.

"Nah." Naruto replied, placing both hands behind his head, "You're better suited the way you are. I can't really picture you as anyone else."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, smiling, "I guess I should be glad to hear that."

Naruto grinned, looking up at the branches of his tree. The way the intersected, how the leaves seemed to surround each other, it made him think.

"They say Konoha earned its name not because of the forests that surrounded it, but because everyone in it is all a leaf in the same, huge tree." he said. Kakashi nodded in agreement, although he looked a little sceptical.

"The spiritual style doesn't suit me, so you want to give it a try?" he asked, cocking a brow.

"Nah, that's not it." Naruto replied, "I was just thinking. If every leaf is attached to a branch, isn't that the same as saying every person belongs to a family?"

Kakashi watched Naruto, listening quietly. Naruto took the silence as a yes.

"In that case, I wonder what happened to the Namikaze branch?" he said, without showing any emotion other than curious interest. Kakashi dropped his gaze, sliding down to a sitting position.

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that." he replied, "To be honest, Minato was a special case. He seemed to show up from nowhere, yet fitted in like he was always there."

Naruto stared at Kakashi with a raised brow. He'd forgotten that Minato used to be his sensei.

"No one really knew much about him." Kakashi continued, "He had no parents, or at least none that anyone knew of. He didn't really speak much of the old days, like when he was at the academy. He really didn't seem like the type to dwell on the past, or maybe he just didn't have anything to dwell on."

Kakashi then tilted his head, so he was looking at Naruto once more.

"But if there was one thing he was truly skilled at, it was seeing through the darkness in someone's heart, and bringing out the light." he said, looking Naruto in the eye, "A skill, I believe, he passed onto you."

Naruto was silent, his mouth hanging slightly open. Kakashi searched his face for a moment, before turning away and closing his eye. Naruto blinked a couple of times, then looked down at his lap. So he'd inherited that from Minato? He wasn't sure what to feel about that. He reached up and placed his hand on his chest, feeling the kunai pressing against his skin.

"_Namikaze… Minato…" _he thought, _"I wish I could meet him."_

* * * * *

Deidara and Tobi left the mountains, reaching the edge of the Land of Lightning. They were standing on top of a rocky cliff, looking out to the sea. They could see a very faint strip of land up ahead, connecting to the Land of Fire somewhere to the south west, a little right to their position. Deidara reached into his pouch, the mouth on his palm licking and biting into the clay he kept there. He then raised his hand, watching as the mouth chewed thoroughly, before it opened up and held out the mound obediently. Deidara closed his fingers, squeezing the clay until it took the form he wanted. He opened his hand again, revealing a small model bird.

"Oh Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said, "Are we going by bird after all?"

Deidara glanced at Tobi, but said nothing. He hadn't spoken a single word to Tobi for hours, and it was starting to unsettle the simple minded fool.

Deidara dropped the bird and formed a hand sign, making it grow in size dramatically. He jumped onto it, and glanced at Tobi, who nodded and jumped off the cliff as well. But before he could land, Deidara took off, providing Tobi with a long fall.

"NO FAIR DEIDARA-SENPAAAIIIiiiiii!!!" Tobi cried, as he fell through the air to the crashing waves below. Deidara smirked, not feeling the least bit guilty for his cruel trick. He flew off, leaving his partner behind.

Tobi got to his feet, standing steadily atop the waves. He watched as the beige bird faded off to the distance.

"_My my my." _Madara thought, _"I never expected him to act passive-aggressively. If he weren't so volatile, I think I could come to like him."_

He then glanced to his right, his brow raised in faint surprise.

"_You're leaving? So you intend to intercept Sasori?" _he thought, chuckling, _"Perhaps I should have told you about your old partner… then again, I'm sure you'll find this a pleasant surprise."_

He softly shook his head, before looking at the clay bird once more. He took a few deep breaths, collecting himself.

"WAIT FOR ME DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Tobi cried, chasing his partner down.

* * * * *

Hundreds of miles away, on the Land of Fire's other side, a lone, cloaked figure stood atop a bridge, looking out to the river deep in the valley below. The wind blew through his cloak, obscuring the world to his right.

He waited patiently, although he knew it wasn't necessary. Although the person he was waiting for was never late, he himself always chose to arrive early, rather than risk the wrath of the other person.

The sound of footsteps made him turn his head. Another figure was walking towards him, wearing a blue cloak that billowed in the wind. His face was obscured by the hood he wore, the sun behind him helping to keep his identity unknown.

"Who are you?" the first figure asked, turning so he was looking straight at the newcomer.

"Hiruko was destroyed." the newcomer replied, "I have recently done battle, my cloak was also destroyed."

"I see." the first figure said, lowering his hood, "Your opponent must have been quite strong, Sasori-sama."

"Not at all, he simply had an unexpected advantage." Sasori replied, "But never mind that, what news do you have, Kabuto-san?"

Yakushi Kabuto resisted a smirk, which by now he would already be wearing. Sasori was not known for his patience, and was likely to attack if Kabuto showed any signs of disrespect. He turned back to the valley, leaning on the railing. Sasori stood nearby, facing the opposite direction.

"Orochimaru-sama is working on a project." Kabuto said, "He has chosen not to inform me about it however, but I managed to gather some information about it."

"Do you think he knows?" Sasori asked, turning his head ever so slightly.

"I doubt it, he finds the idea of my betraying him laughable." Kabuto replied, free to smirk now that Sasori wasn't looking at him, "This project of his involves a building located not too far from this place. It sits on the border of this country and the one that holds Amegakure."

"It is really that close then?" Sasori asked, "It's a surprise he'd allow you to be anywhere near that place, if he is trying to keep it a secret."

"It wasn't easy to get away." Kabuto admitted, "Orochimaru is a difficult person to evade."

"More than you know."

Kabuto and Sasori both whipped their heads to the other side of the bridge. Orochimaru stood facing them both, a sick smile spread across his lipless mouth. Kabuto whipped his head the other way, slashing at Sasori with his chakra scalpel. But before he could strike, Sasori lifted his hand, grabbing Kabuto's arm. Lightning pulsed through the medic-nins body, causing him to cry out in pain. He leapt back, gripping his injured arm with his other hand. Orochimaru watched Sasori bemusedly.

"I never knew dear Sasori-kun to use Raiton Jutsu." he said, "It has certainly been a long time, Sasuke-kun."

Kabuto's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke turned to face them both, reaching up and pulling down his hood. He removed his sunglasses, and stared at them both passively.

"Oh, I see." Orochimaru said, with a look of interest, "Those eyes appear damaged. Or is it that you simply haven't gotten used to them yet?"


	47. So close

This one isn't really impressive. At least, I don't think so. It was kinda rushed seeing as I got hardly any time to write on Day One and was fast meeting my deadline. Still, I managed to get a few important points out. It isn't easy to make things last, but I'm going to do my best! On another note, i've got a question. Do any of you think orphans raised in temples is overused in fanfiction? I'm thinking of starting another story starring OC's, but I don't want to make it a cliche.

Disclaimer: Just planning some stuff to extend the plot, things are rushing to the conclusion too fast.

* * *

**So close**

Sasuke faced Orochimaru and Kabuto, his face stoic, yet his heart blazing. Orochimaru on the other hand, hid none of his feelings, arrogance and excitement evident on his thin grin. Kabuto stood ready to attack, but Orochimaru placed a hand on his shoulder as he passed.

"You are no match for Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said, without looking at his aide, "And besides, I wish to see how he compares to dear Itachi-kun."

"Orochimaru, I will not tolerate your speaking of my elder brother in such a casual tone." Sasuke said, steadily losing his cool, "Ever since that day, when you placed that poison seal on my body, I have worked for one purpose."

"To kill me?" Orochimaru asked, "Do you really think me to be that foolish? Of course not."

"To be treated as a mere pawn in your twisted game." Sasuke continued, his brow creasing and his eyes widening, slowly turning into a glare, "Never in my life, will I allow the Uchiha name to be spat on like that!"

Sasuke whipped his hand out of his cloak, dragging out a long chain. In the same motion, he lashed out, revealing a wide, axe like blade at the end of it. Kabuto dodged back, avoiding the attack. Orochimaru, however, bent backwards, barely missing being disembowelled by the blade, which cut through the railing on the left side of the bridge and sent the wood flying to the river below.

"I hope you are just warming up." Orochimaru said, straightening up, "Otherwise, I might become offended."

"Like I need that to take you out!" Sasuke replied, holding his hand out to the side. He kept his eyes on Orochimaru, his Sharingan giving him a demonic look. Then he disappeared, a faint blue trail flying through the air. Before the light could fade, Sasuke struck the Sannin, his lightning infused hand piercing Orochimaru's stomach.

"Is that all you can do?" Orochimaru asked, smirking. He reached for Sasuke's arm, but the Uchiha leapt back, blood spurting from the wound he'd left. But Orochimaru appeared unfazed, "Now then, my turn."

He opened his mouth wide, and from it, a snake partially crawled out. The snake then opened its own mouth, and from that appeared the blade of a katana. He didn't draw the blade, he kept it in that position for some reason. Sasuke responded by pulling out his own katana, holding it poised and ready.

He ran at Orochimaru, holding his katana back. He reached the snake and swung out, striking his opponents blade. Orochimaru smirked, a strange feat considering his wide open mouth. He turned his head to th left, driving Sasuke's blade away. He then slashed downward at Sasuke's vulnerable arm, but the Sharingan allowed Sasuke to evade it just in time. He somersaulted backwards, regaining his position. But Orochimaru didn't give him a moments rest, he faced the Uchiha and trusted his head forward, the blade of his katana _extending._ Sasuke jumped to his left, leaving the bridge. but avoiding being impaled by the sharp swords tip.

Orochimaru ran to the middle of the bridge, then turned to face Sasuke, his katana swinging through the air to meet him. Sasuke raised his legs, just missing having them removed. He then trusted down with his own katana, pushing the extending blade down forcing Orochimaru to reach for the railing for support. Pity thing was, Sasuke had already destroyed the railing with his first attack.

Now they were both falling through the air, sharing glares with each other. But Orochimaru's subsided first. He reached up and from his sleeve flew a long snake, which reached out and wrapped itself onto an intact piece of railing. He then retracted his blade, before swinging around and flying up into the air, landing neatly onto the bridge. He then glanced at Kabuto, smirking. He then walked to edge of the bridge, forming a hand sign. But before he could cast his Jutsu, his eyes widened in shock.

The bridge was struck from below, by a giant fireball. The force of the attack shattered the structure and sent shards of wood flying through the air, ignited. Orochimaru too was engulfed in flames, but they didn't cause him any need to worry. However, when he felt a chain wrap around his stomach, and lightning pulse through his body, then he began to feel annoyed.

Sasuke was about to pull on the chain, forcing Orochimaru down to the chasm below. But the snake Sannin grabbed onto the metal rope, and a snake flew out of his sleeve, wrapping itself around it and slithering at Sasuke, head reared back to strike.

Having no other choice, Sasuke released the chain, leaving the snake with no way to reach him. The chain fell uselessly, but the snake continued to drop, falling right off the chain and after Sasuke. Because of the billowing cloak, Sasuke's fall was slower, meaning that the snake was catching up fast. But it was no problem for Sasuke, he just pulled out his tanto and decapitated the serpent. The main issue was his fall, he was nowhere near either wall, and had already lost his chain. He reached for a kunai that had a wire attached to it, and threw it at the cliff face to his right.

It connected, and Sasuke used the wire to pull himself onto the wall, sticking firmly to it. He then looked up at Orochimaru, who had used his snakes to pull himself onto the opposite side of the valley, standing next to Kabuto. Sasuke ran up the wall, flying through a series of hand signs.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" he called, spitting a barrage of small fireballs at the two Oto nin. They had no trouble avoiding it, but the point wasn't for damage. As long as he kept attacking Orochimaru like this, it wouldn't be easy for the Sannin to counter attack.

Or so he thought.

"Who are you attacking, Sasuke-kun?"

Before Sasuke could even turn his head, Orochimaru grabbed him from behind, pressing the tip of a kunai against his neck. Half of the snake's body was embedded in the rock, almost like it was a part of him.

Snakes slithered out of Orochimaru's sleeves, wrapping themselves around Sasuke's body, until only his head was visible. Now that he was unable to move, he was turned so he was facing Orochimaru, held slightly away so he was hanging over thin air.

"You are much too weak to stand up against me." Orochimaru said, gleefully, "With those weakened eyes, you shouldn't have come at all. It's a pity, I would have liked to see what you could do with them."

"What… what do you want with those two?" Sasuke demanded, struggling to breath, "Naruto… and Sakura…"

"Kukuku… so you figured that out did you?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, the security at your bases is shitty is all." Sasuke replied, managing a smirk that annoyed Orochimaru.

"So you managed to infiltrate my bases, yet you could not avoid losing this battle?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's not over… not while I'm still breathing." Sasuke replied, now panting for air. His words made the Sannin smile, a cold, yet soft look about him.

"You are still confident, even at this time?" he asked, forcing the snakes to grip tighter. Sasuke cried out in pain, "Perhaps I will let you go, just to see what you can do once you have control of those eyes."

But before Orochimaru could decide, he whipped his head up.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried, throwing his arm at Orochimaru.

Sasuke used this distraction to break free of the snakes with his Chidori, and thrusting it at Orochimaru's shocked face. It tore straight through the Sannin's mouth, and pierced through his skull. Sasuke grunted in annoyance as his face was splattered with mud. It was a replacement.

"Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto asked, grabbing his friend and pulling him onto the wall. Sasuke shook off some of the dead snakes, the remains falling down below.

"Yeah." he replied, "Good timing, guess Tsunade caught on to what I was doing."

"Yeah." Naruto said, grinning, "You want a hand in this fight?"

"No. Let me take care of this."

"Right."

Naruto and Sasuke both turned and ran back up the cliff face, landing on flat ground. Kakashi, Sakura, Zenko and Yako were waiting for them, their yes on Orochimaru. Naruto took his place beside Sakura, but Sasuke remained where he was, turning to face his opponent. But Orochimaru simply smirked, before he and Kabuto turned away and left. Sasuke grunted in anger and ran at to the edge of the valley, preparing to jump over.

"Sasuke, hold on!" Kakashi ordered. Sasuke paused, looking back with a frown.

"He's getting away!" he said, before looking ahead again and jumping over the gap.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Kakashi muttered, "Come on!"

He and the others followed Sasuke over the broken bridge, landing on the other side. Sasuke ran off after Orochimaru, glaring. But the two Oto nin had disappeared, not even leaving a trail for the Sharingan to follow. Sasuke stopped, scanning the area thoroughly. But when he could find nothing, he cried out and punched the tree to his left, breathing heavily.

"That's enough Sasuke." Kakashi said, stopping near him, "Orochimaru is too powerful, you wouldn't have stood a-"

Kakashi frowned, walking over to Sasuke. Without a word, he grabbed Sasuke's chin and lifted his head, looking into his eyes.

"What happened to your Sharingan?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sakura looked closely, their brows raising in surprise. Sasuke's Sharingan looked different. Instead of it's usual red and black pattern, it had turned paler, the red becoming slightly pink and the black a dark shade of grey. Sasuke jerked his head away, reaching into his cloak. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, the wide frames completely hiding his eyes from view.

"It's nothing, let's go." he said, walking past Kakashi. But as he neared Naruto, they looked at each other. Even with his eyes covered, Naruto got a strange feeling from the look Sasuke was giving him. It felt like there was something Sasuke wasn't saying.

* * * * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto ran across the treetops, neither of which were in any real hurry. Orochimaru glanced back, smirking.

"It looks like they aren't following us." Kabuto said.

"It would be a pity to have to kill them now." Orochimaru replied, "Let them grow a little more, then I'll have some fun. I look forwarding to hearing Sakura-chan's screams."

Kabuto glanced at his master, but didn't comment.

"What will you have me do then?" he asked, "Seeing as I know of your base."

"It doesn't matter really." Orochimaru replied, "There wasn't any special reason to keep it a secret. I just thought it might make you… uncomfortable."

Kabuto frowned at these words. Orochimaru knew that grotesqueness was no concern to him, was he being serious?

"Then, will I be included in this experiment?" he asked, interested to know just what Orochimaru was working on.

"Perhaps, although I doubt my colleagues will be willing to allow your participation."

"Colleagues?"

"If they disagree, then you do not need to know."

* * * * *

"_Deidara-san, Tobi-san."_

"Ha… hah… looks like… Tobi will be… getting a rest… after all!" Tobi panted, his hands on his knees.

"Whatever, let's just do this, yeah?" Deidara said, finding a place to sit down. He had decided that Tobi had suffered enough, and was now talking once more. He had allowed the idiot to run all the way to land, and they had walked a decent way since then. Now they were in the middle of a forest, and a damp one at that.

"We should have stayed in the Land of Lightning!" Tobi complained, "Tobi's going to catch a cold here!"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Deidara replied, holding his hands in a seal, "Which is why we should get this over with as soon as possible, un."

Tobi sat down on the ground, his back pressed against Deidara's.

"We have to use each other's body heat to stay warm!" Tobi said wisely.

"GET THE HELL OFF!" Deidara yelled, shoving Tobi away.

* * * * *

Team Kakashi was now making its way back to Konoha, in no particular hurry. Kakashi had replaced his headband, and so had to turn his head further to look at Sasuke, who was walking alongside him.

"Did you at least manage to find anything out?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke glanced at him, his shades hiding anything his eyes might have revealed.

"By the way things looked, Yakushi Kabuto was supposed to work as a spy for Sasori." he replied, "Once he believed me to be Sasori, he seemed to let his guard down. But then we were interrupted by Orochimaru, and Kabuto attacked me."

"So Akatsuki and Orochimaru are opposing forces?" Kakashi muttered, "That must mean that Orochimaru is no longer a member, although we could already assume that much from Sasori having a spy at all. However, to go so far as to attack who they believed to be a member of Akatsuki…"

"Must mean that Orochimaru knows the secrets of Akatsuki." Sasuke finished, nodding, "Their identities, the location of their hideouts and how they seal the Biju."

"Orochimaru isn't the kind to play ignorant." Kakashi agreed, "If he knows about Akatsuki, then there is the probability he will use that knowledge against us somehow."

Naruto and Sakura were walking a little behind, both of them looking seriously bored.

"I dunno about you, but I'm getting seriously sick of hearing about Akatsuki." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed, "Saying that, the fight with Sasori was hard, even with Sasuke and Yako there."

Naruto smiled. He had no doubt that the place Sakura had fought looked a whole lot different now. He looked ahead, the trees around them made it look later than it was. The sun wasn't even halfway through the sky yet, but it already felt like noon. Zenko and Yako were walking to his left, sniffing the ground for no apparent reason.

"Well, at least we got off easy." Sakura said, "I don't really think we're ready for this yet."

"You're right." Naruto agreed, "Then again, if _he _showed up, I probably wouldn't waste any time attacking him."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a concerned expression, but didn't say anything. Up ahead, Kakashi and Sasuke had stopped talking, and were walking along silently. Sasuke slowed his pace slightly, so he was walking beside Naruto. He then glanced at Sakura and gestured forwards with his head. Sakura got the hint and sped up, keeping pace with Kakashi.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked, tilting her head so she could see her sensei.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked back, "Our mission is over."

"But what will happen to Sasuke? Will he get in trouble for doing this?"

"Sakura, why do you think Hokage-sama would send him to Orochimaru's bases at all?"

Sakura raised her brow, shaking her head. Kakashi glanced at her pointedly.

"He would still go even if she didn't." he answered, "Normally she would immediately put him under disciplinary action, but the council doesn't want his skills to go to waste, so she instead gives him whatever help she can to ensure he comes back safe."

Sakura stared at Kakashi with wide eyes. Did Sasuke really get away with that? Being an Uchiha must really have its benefits.

"Hey, I was wondering about something." she said, "How did you manage to get Mangekyou? Sasuke said you needed to kill your best friend."

"Sasuke knows about that?" Kakashi asked, frowning, "Well, I don't really know about that. All the people close to me are dead."

"Not true!" Sakura pouted, nudging her sensei's arm, "You've got us!"

"Ha ha ha, is that so?" Kakashi asked, smiling, "It's nice to hear that."

Sakura smiled warmly at him, and he looked up at the sky.

"As to your question, I can't really give you much of an answer." Kakashi said, "I think it has something to do with the emotional state that someone goes through. Although the case might be different for me, since I'm not an Uchiha. But I actually found out about it years ago."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, curiously. Kakashi's brow narrowed slightly as he tried to remember.

"Well, I'd had a strange feeling for a while." he replied, "But I believe it was caused by Uchiha Itachi's Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke tensed, gesturing to Naruto for silence.

"What was that?" he asked, his gaze piercing Kakashi's back, "You fought Itachi?"

"He and his partner showed up in Akatsuki three years ago." Kakashi replied, without looking back, "Whatever they had come looking for, Asuma-kun, Kurenai-chan and myself intercepted them."

It seemed like that was all the explanation Kakashi was going to give. Sasuke however, remained listening, now deeply interested, though his creased brow wasn't showing satisfaction.

"Once I woke up, in the hospital, I remember the Sharingan feeling rather strange." Kakashi continued, "I was also prone to headaches, and it became very sensitive to light. Needless to say, I was glad to be released from the fluorescent hell."

Kakashi then glanced back at Sasuke, an almost accusing look in his eye.

"Although, what I experienced there was little compared to what I'm seeing right now." he said, "Why is your Sharingan like that?"

I told you, it's fine." Sasuke replied, "Like you said, you're not an Uchiha, so you can't know the effects like we do."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke long and hard, before nodding and looking ahead.

"That's fine." was all he said. Sakura glanced between Kakashi and Sasuke, a concerned look on her face. But then her eyes landed on Naruto, and she frowned. Why was he looking so distant right now?

"_On the border… between Ame and Kusa…" _Naruto thought, looking over his shoulder, _"It's really that close?"_

"_Sakura is correct. You aren't ready for that yet. Your encounter with Madara is proof enough."_

Naruto slowly looked ahead once more, resisting the urge to nod.

"_Yeah, you're right." _he thought, _"I need to finish that Jutsu first."_

"So… what _is _up with your eyes?" Naruto asked quietly, so Kakashi wouldn't hear. Sasuke frowned at him.

"You're not going?" he asked. Naruto gave a small shake of his head as answer, and Sasuke looked forward, "I can't really say. Let me figure this out for myself first."

"Oh. Uh, ok." Naruto said, a little surprised. Did that mean something happened that Sasuke couldn't remember? Or was he just unsure of what happened? Either way, if it was affecting his eyesight then that was a problem.

Naruto blinked as the sunlight struck his eyes, dazzling him a little. The trees were very thick, and sunlight was scarce, so his eyes were adapting to the dark. He couldn't help but feel uneasy in this place, especially after finding out that building was so close. Was it just coincidence that Sasori had chosen here as his meeting place? Did he have suspicions about what Orochimaru was up to as well? It didn't matter really… but if Sasori kept notes on what he had learned.

"Got any idea were Sasori kept important things?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glanced at him with a cocked brow.

"Why do-" he started, before raising his other brow, "Not bad, even I had thought of that. If Sasori's got intel on Orochimaru, then he might've kept it somewhere safe… but then again, if Kabuto was always on Orochimaru's side, we don't know if there's anything we can trust, or if Sasori was even able to gather information beforehand."

"So what are you thinking?" Naruto asked. Sasuke creased his brow as he thought carefully.

"Kabuto was mentioning the base like it was the first time he was telling Sasori about it." he replied, "If that's the case, then I don't think Sasori would really know about this. He was probably keeping an eye on Orochimaru for other reasons…"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure." Sasuke replied, holding his finger against his chin, "Maybe it's to do with those rings."

Naruto frowned. There was something ringing faintly in the back of his mind, something trying to resurface.

"That guy… I think Sasori called him Deidara." he muttered, "I saw his arm on the ground, it had a ring on it."

"Yeah, that's right." Sasuke nodded, "Sasori had one as well. They didn't look like decoration, they've gotta mean something."

"Orochimaru was a member, d'you think when he left he kept it?" Naruto asked.

"That could be it." Sasuke replied, "But if it is, then it doesn't really matter to us. Although, when we take out Orochimaru we could probably use that ring against Akatsuki."

"You think so?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. He then took a deep breath, looking up at the treetops.

"Let's drop the subject for now, we're not getting anything that matters right now." he said, "But maybe for the time being, we should focus on Akatsuki."

"Why?"

"We've already taken out one, maybe two of its members." Sasuke replied, "If we can take out more, then it'll at least prove we're getting stronger."

Naruto thought about Sasuke's suggestion. It made sense, Akatsuki were looking for him after all. If they managed to get rid of some more, then things would only get easier.

"Yeah, ok." he said, "Let's do that."

* * * * *

"So what are we doing here anyway?"

"Konohagakure has hidden the Ichibi Jinchuriki." Pein replied, "We must locate it at all costs."

"I already captured who I thought was Sabaku no Gaara, but it turned out to be a fake." Deidara replied, "The guy we captured could use sand however, so I'm guessing Konoha has trained Shinobi to act as decoys, yeah?"

"No, Konoha don't sacrifice their people." Pein said, "plus that ability is unique to only those who have possessed the Ichibi. There is no doubt that the person you captured was indeed the Jinchuriki, but for some reason he no longer possessed the Biju."

"Do you think Konoha has figured out a way to remove the Biju without killing the Jinchuriki?" Kisame asked, "Is that possible?"

"No number of Shinobi can do that." Pein replied, "We, who are all S-rank missing-nin, cannot do that."

"…The Kyubi Jinchuriki then."

"What was that?!" Tobi exclaimed, "Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"How do you know that name?"

"It is alright, Kakuzu-san. **It was we who informed him."**

"What do we know of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Although he is still classed as a Genin, he was trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin for three years."

Konan glanced at Pein, but said nothing.

"Aside form that, information is difficult to gather."

"Did he seal the Ichibi within himself?"

"The Ichibi is the weakest of the Biju." Pein replied, "Therefore, the Kyubi could possibly contain it, if his seal was loose enough."

"Nah, that's not it." Deidara said, smirking.

"You have a theory?" Pein asked.

"Yeah." Deidara replied, folding his arms, "When Sasori no Danna and myself encountered Uzumaki Naruto, there was another with him, a girl. She also had demonic chakra within her, weaker than Naruto-san's."

"It is true that Jiraiya took another with him while he trained Naruto."

"Then it is settled." Pein said, "The Jinchuriki of the Ichibi is Haruno Sakura."


	48. A terrible price

Hopefully this chapter will make up for the last one. A certain person pointed out my problem with scene description, so i've been giving that a lot of thought in this chapter. What do you tihnk, does it show? Anyway, the end of this chapter was completely on the spot, I was going to go in a whole other direction, but after rethinking certain elements, this was the more realistic outcome. Now I really have to think carefully, this isn't going to be easy. But then, i've been saying that for ages, haven't I?

Disclaimer: By the way, can any of you pick up the reference?

**

* * *

**

**A terrible price**

It was four days later. Tsunade had reprimanded Sasuke for his actions, but he just shook it off. Although, since then he had been pretty quiet, always looking like he had something on his mind. Naruto and Sakura had both noticed this, but dismissed it. After all, didn't he always look like that?

"I guess we can't really say." Sakura said, placing her bag down. She and Naruto were standing in the training grounds, early in the morning. It was a spot they'd picked out specially, it was large, but plain, with no trees nearby. The sun had just risen past the horizon, so the breeze that blew past them was still cold. The birds were already awake and active, singing their songs as the sought their breakfast, "We've only been back a few weeks."

"It's his Sharingan." Naruto replied, placing his own bag down next to him. As he straightened up, he ran his hand through his hair, looking around the surrounding forests. They were pretty calm, aside from the small birds that swooped down from the trees every now and then. He thought he spotted a deer off to the distance, but it was gone before his eyes had the chance to settle on it, "You heard what Kakashi said, his Sharingan became sensitive to light after his fight with Itachi. Sasuke's been wearing those shades non stop."

"You don't think he's unlocked Mangekyou do you?" Sakura asked, looking at him in surprise. She reached into her bag and pulled out a hair band, tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"Can't really say, but what else could it be?" Naruto asked back, as he retied his headband, "It's not like he could have gotten hit with a flash bomb, he would've seen it coming."

"Not if the opponent was skilled." Sakura pointed out, closing her bag once more.

"Sasuke specialises in infiltration and assassination." Naruto replied, as he turned to face Sakura, "He's not about to let someone sneak up on him."

"I guess you're right." Sakura replied, raising her arms defensively. Naruto did the same, kicking his bag aside. They both watched each other closely, before starting their sparring match.

Sakura made the first move, aiming a high kick with her left leg. Naruto blocked it with his arm, grabbing her ankle and countered with his own kick, aimed at Sakura's waist. But she didn't let it connect, she kicked off the ground and spun in the air, making Naruto lose his grip of her leg. But just as she landed, he ducked down and performed a sweep kick, his foot flying at her legs. She jumped over and landed right behind him, swinging her arm around to strike his head. But Naruto grabbed her hand and tossed it aside, causing Sakura to lose her balance and fell to her left. Naruto instantly took advantage of this and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air so that she was hanging upside down.

"Call it!" he challenged, threatening to drop her on her head. Sakura just smirked, before she wrapped her thighs around his neck and planted her hands one the ground. She then pulled with her legs and gracefully somersaulted backwards, tossing Naruto onto the ground and putting herself onto a sitting position atop his chest.

"No, you call it!" she replied, grinning victoriously. Naruto laughed, before tapping the ground with his hand.

"Alright, you got me!" he said, "But no rush to get off, right?"

Sakura giggled, slapping him playfully on the cheek. She then rolled over beside him, the two of them looking up at the clear blue sky. It wasn't so cold anymore.

"Ok, warm up's over!" Naruto said, sitting up. Sakura did the same, and they both got to their feet, brushing dirt off their clothes. They smiled at each other, silently wishing the other luck, before turning and walking away, making distance. Sakura stood in the small bare patch of ground she usually used, and Naruto went to the large bare patch he always used, that sunk a couple of feet below the ground. It was more like a crater actually, a dusty one without even the faintest signs of nature trying to reclaim it. It reached roughly forty feet in diameter, making it very large. Needless to say, this is the spot Naruto used to train with the Kyubi's chakra, and Sakura's spot was where she did hers. They glanced at each other one more time, before beginning their training.

Sakura held her hands in a seal, moulding the chakra throughout her body. She then channelled that chakra to the key points the Kyubi had given her, eyes, ears, nose, tongue, arms, legs, hands, feet and the spine. According to the Kyubi, she needed to learn to do this all at once, so that her body could adapt properly.

She could feel it, that tingling sensation. This time she didn't allow her concentration to waver, and gave her full focus to the Jutsu. The sensation was different this time, more focused. It covered less area, but felt more intense. Sakura found it distracting, but did her best to ignore it.

Something else was different this time, but she couldn't quite figure it out. For some reason, the tingling sensation on her ears was moving upwards, closer to the top of her skull. The rest of the points were the same, that seemed to be the only change. The sensation then slowly subsided, until it was gone altogether.

"_Huh?" _Sakura thought, raising her brow in surprise, _"Did it work?"_

"_No, not yet. You have only just mastered the first step. You can now properly accumulate your chakra in those places. Next you must learn to maintain them."_

Sakura groaned loudly. All that effort just to learn how to focus the chakra? How much more difficult was this going to get?

Naruto glanced at her, grinning, before resuming his own training. Without the Kyubi's guidance, the best he could do was practice with what he already knew. He stood with his legs apart, both arms held out in front of him at a straight level. The palm of his left hand was above his right one, facing downwards. The palm of his right hand was below his left one, facing upwards. There was a gap between his hands, enough space to hold a sphere. In fact, it looked almost like he was about to attempt the Rasengan on his own. But that wasn't quite right.

He channelled the Kyubi's chakra into his hands, an action that was a lot easier for him than it was for Sakura. He then moved it into the open space, moulding it into the shape of a sphere. This was enough to make it seem like the Rasengan, even though it had several key differences. For one, the sphere was a dark shade of orange, with the colour darkening to red as it neared the centre. Another thing was that instead of spinning violently, like the Rasengan did, it was completely stationary, the only signs of movement being the slight rippling effect on the surface of the sphere.

Naruto felt the heat from the sphere, the radiated waves of chakra that exuded from it. It was like holding fire in his hands, but without the pain. This was only a small amount of the Kyubi's power, the weakest form of this Jutsu. With this, he would gain its effects for too short a time. He needed to put more chakra into it. He began slowly moving his hands around the sphere, maintaining their contrasting positions. As he focused more chakra, the sphere began to pulsate, and the colour slightly darkened, the outside now becoming red, and the inside becoming a more crimson shade.

The sphere now touched Naruto's skin, and immediately his flesh began to burn. Naruto winced, before forcing the sphere to a smaller size. Although Naruto had practiced this Jutsu many times, it was incredibly unstable. Even now it was threatening to explode, and make the crater larger. But Naruto was prepared for that. Red chakra began slowly seeping out of his body as his eyes turned to a bestial appearance, the irises becoming red and the pupils turning into slits. His teeth and nails sharpened, and even the markings on his face took on a rougher appearance. The air around him hazed as the chakra took form around him, as if he was standing inside an vaporous monster. The chakra grew out from him, taking a peculiar shape of its own. At the top, two long shapes appeared, like the ears of a rabbit, or more precisely, a demon fox. From behind, a long, red tail of chakra grew out, reaching upwards to the base of Naruto's neck.

To many, this form would be frightening. But it was nothing compared to what he _needed to become._ he tensed his entire body, and next to the tail, a second slowly grew, reaching an equal length to the first. By now, with all the chakra Naruto was releasing, the sphere had taken on an even more dangerous form. It had grown so much, Naruto needed to expand the gap between his hands to allow it to grow. And as he did this, the opaqueness of the sphere was slowly fading away.

Then, a _third _tail began to grow, and this time the transformation of both Naruto and the sphere didn't slow. As soon as the third was complete, the fourth grew out at an even faster rate. To match this, the surface of the sphere smoothed, no longer fluctuating by this point. However, another effect of this was that Naruto could no longer keep his balance. He was forced to crouch down, his entire body threatening to fall forward. He winced in pain as he felt his skin burn away. It wasn't the first time he'd been through this, but it was still agonising. It took every bit of strength within him to keep from screaming. Sakura was nearby after all. Fortunately, by this point the Jutsu was self sustaining, and hovered in the air. The pure demonic chakra emanating from Naruto continued to feed it, even though his hands were forced to the ground.

His body continued through its grotesque transformation, the chakra that lay underneath now becoming the only visible thing there. He no longer looked like Naruto. He stood on all fours, his fingers and toes extended to look like claws. The ears of the chakra form had now become apparent, attached to the top of Naruto's head. And the four tails swished behind him fluidly, dancing through the air. Every inch of his new body ran with two colours that flowed around his body like fire, red and black.

Even Sakura, from her distance, could feel the intensity of that chakra. She looked to her right, her eyes widening in terror as she saw this monster standing in Naruto's place. Never before had she seen the four tails form, it was truly horrifying. But what was even more of a shock was the sheer heat pouring off of this beast. It was like nothing Sakura had ever experienced, even after the chakra inside _her _built up to dangerous levels. She could only imagine what it must feel like in there, and prayed the transformation had numbed Naruto's nerve cells. There was no way any human could survive otherwise.

"_Focus."_

"_I- right!" _Sakura thought, concentrating on her own chakra.

Naruto… or whatever _that_ could be called, bent his hind legs, looking up at the sphere in front of him. The tails moved towards it, the tips almost touching its surface. Now the sphere had lost all transparency, and almost exactly resembled the way Naruto's body was. Except in stead of an erratic flowing motion, dozens of thin black lines appeared across the surface, reaching around and meeting on the other side. The lines seemed to sit at almost every angle, and began moving across the sphere, rotating around it in a complex pattern. The speed or rotation increased at an incredible rate, until the crimson sphere was covered in a black, almost complete blur. Then the black lines expanded outside the sphere, creating an outer layer around it.

The colour of those lines then began bleeding, thinning out in places whilst thickening in others. This continued, until the dozens of thin lines were replaced with nine thick ones, which continued their insane spinning around the now seemingly plain red sphere beneath. The Kyubi Naruto hybrid leant back, opening its jaws wide as it appeared to take in a massive inhale. Then it sat up once more, its mouth open wide. The white light of its mouth and eyes became even brighter, its ethereal glow shining even upon its dark condition. A small ring of pale red chakra appeared in front of the beasts mouth, with a second darker ring outside it, and an even darker one just beyond. In the thin gaps between the rings, small strands of chakra connected them, holding them together. But the minute forms were even more unstable than the Jutsu itself, for the strands seemed to resemble blood red lightning over anything else. The three rings began rotating, the outer and inner ones heading clockwise while the one between head in the other direction. The chakra strands reflected this, as the seemed to be getting dragged in the conflicting directions, constantly having to re-establish their connections with the rings. However, unlike with the violent sphere, these rings move slowly, smoothly, which was unusual for such chaotic chakra. Where everything else seemed intensely hot, these three seemed to be peaceful and cold.

Then, within these three calm rings, a circle of white chakra grew into existence, perfect and without the conflicts of the world around it. The three rings turned around the circle in an almost loving manner, and the circle seemed to respond shyly. It expanded, turning into a small, white sphere, it stunning appearance almost singing. If the monster creating it could think in such ways, then he would have thought it to resemble a small planet standing next to a dying sun, a tragic beauty that could only be truly admired by the most gifted of artists.

Then, as the tiny sphere became complete, the rings settled, the chakra strands connecting from the outermost ring to the very sphere itself. It was then, without warning, that the sphere burst, every millimetre of it's beauty fading away as all the chakra it held fired at the dark sphere, piercing right through to its centre.

The effect was instantaneous. The dark sphere exploded, blasting straight through the four tailed beast and outward, causing the monster to be lifted off its forearms, its hind claws gripping the ground to keep steady. But as the sphere hit, the Kyubi's chakra was also blasted away, literally evaporating into the mist of the Jutsu, leaving only a blood soaked Naruto standing on the ground, his eyes wide with shock.

The sphere continued to grow, until it reached the very edge of the crater it had been born in. that was the greatest range it could manage. But once it reached that point, it had slowed to a stop, leaving a huge, crimson dome in the ground, with Naruto standing in the middle of it. He didn't waste time surveying his handiwork, he was already familiar with it. Instead, he formed a hand sign.

"Taju Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried.

Ten clones appeared around him, all of them wielding kunai in both their hands. They stood around him in a perfect circle, each smirking at him. Naruto cracked his knuckles, and then his neck, a confident look on his face.

"Let's do this." he said.

Sakura stared in shock at what she saw. Her arms hung limply by her side, all thoughts of training forgotten. She saw the giant dome, with the eleven Naruto's stood inside it. They all had a reddish hue, because of the chakra sphere surrounding them. But for some reason, Naruto looked darker. However, that wasn't the only difference Sakura noticed. For some reason, he was using regular Bunshin instead of Kage Bunshin.

"_That is the purpose of this Jutsu."_

Sakura almost asked, but she was given an answer almost immediately. The ten Bunshin jumped Naruto, slashing at him with their kunai. But Naruto simply whipped out some shuriken, and threw them at six of the clones.

Sakura's eyes widened. He actually _hit _the Bunshin! Those six clones fell to the ground, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto then pulled out a couple of kunai and set to work on the other four, blocking their attacks and countering with his own.

"_Inside that space, intangible beings are given physical form."_

* * * * *

Somewhere, deep in the Land of Fire, in what was now a barren waste of a forest, four figures stood tall atop a large boulder in front of a massive dead tree. They were each members of Akatsuki, their cloaks billowing in the dry, dusty wind. They were all facing the same direction. Far off beyond the horizon, Konohagakure was under their gaze.

"Uh… Deidara-senpai? Why are Kakuzu-senpai and Hidan-san here?"

"What the hell was that?!" the person who must have been Hidan yelled, "Why the hell does Kakuzu get a 'senpai' and I only get a 'san'?!"

"So sorry, the mask is muffling my words." Tobi replied, leaning forward to look at the grey haired Shinobi, "What I said was 'Hidan-sama'."

Hidan smirked, falling for the obvious lie. Deidara couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"They're here because it won't be easy separating the Ichibi from the Kyubi." he replied, "Haruno Sakura already took out Sasori no Danna. Even though she had Uchiha Sasuke helping her, Uzumaki Naruto is a bigger threat. He was definitely not using his full potential earlier, for fear of his friend getting hurt."

"It is our duty to provide a suitable distraction." Kakuzu said, "One that will allow for the opportunity to take the Ichibi."

"You're not going to take the Kyubi as well?" Tobi asked, cocking his head.

"The Biju must be sealed in order." Kakuzu replied, "Detaining the Kyubi would be a waste of time. Once we take the Ichibi, capturing him will be simple."

"Oh! Is that so?" Tobi asked, before looking to his partner, "Does that mean you're going to fight Sakura-chan, Deidara-senpai?"

"Yeah, looks like I'll get to see what she's made of after all." Deidara replied, with a mischievous smirk, "I imagine she'd make quite a nice piece of art."

"Are we done here?" Hidan asked impatiently, "Come on Kakuzu, let's go!"

"One week." Kakuzu said, as he turned away, "That is when we will make our move."

He then nodded in farewell to the other pair, before following Hidan off the boulder. Deidara reached into his pouch and let the mouth on his palm work its magic. In no time, he had a clay bird sitting in his hand. He dropped it on the ground and made his hand sign, causing the bird to grow in size. He then leapt onto it, gesturing for Tobi to follow.

"Deidara-senpai's finally letting Tobi on his clay bird?" Tobi asked excitedly, before clambering on. He turned around as the bird took off, calling out to the other two, "Bye Kakuzu-senpai! Bye Hidan-chan!"

The sounds of the birds wings blocked out Hidan's curses. Tobi turned back to the front, sitting cross legged next to Deidara, who was also sitting down. Below, Hidan and Kakuzu became small dots as they faded away in the distance, making Deidara the only other living being Tobi could see. Tobi looked down at the bird, then up ahead, feeling the wind blow in through the hole in his mask. Finally, he turned to Deidara, an expectant look on him.

"Higher senpai! Higher!"

* * * * *

Sakura was frozen from shock. As she stared, the dome dissipated, turning into a faint red mist that dispersed into the air. The earth in the crater had hardened, and was even smoking in some places. Dust blew for the slight breeze, flying in Sakura's direction and making her eyes sting. But through her unclear vision, she could see Naruto on his knees.

She ran over to him, hopping down into the crater and coming to a stop beside him. She gasped as she saw his arms and face. He was covered in blood.

"Naruto!" she breathed, "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Naruto replied, giving a strained grin, "What do you think of the Jutsu? I still haven't worked out a name for it."

"Never mind that!" Sakura cried, "Look at you!"

Naruto shakily got to his feet, wincing as he did so. Sakura stood as well, a worried look on her face. She couldn't see where his wounds ended, and was scared to touch him in case she caused him pain. Naruto caught her look and smiled reassuringly.

"Seriously, it's healing already." he said, "It's mostly just blood now."

As if to prove his point, he took a few steps to his right and jumped out of the hole, landing almost neatly on the grass. He turned around and smiled again at Sakura, who didn't really look reassured.

"I'm gonna go wash this off." he said, "Why don't you go on with your training?"

"Are you kidding?!" Sakura asked, looking back at him incredulously, "How am I supposed to train when you're in that state?!"

She leapt out of the crater and ran to her bag, grabbing before running to Naruto. Then she put his arm around his waist and helped him towards the water, although he didn't really need the assistance.

They reached the nearby stream and Naruto sat down, unzipping his jacket. He took it off, revealing that the blood was in fact all over his body. It didn't exactly make Sakura relax.

Naruto reached down into the crystalline water, glad to feel its coolness on his burning hot skin. He gently rubbed the water onto his sensitive arms, the blood thinning and running down into the stream. He felt bad for tainting the natural beauty in front of him, but he couldn't exactly stay as he was, could he?

He saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye, kneeling next to him. He didn't look however, the stinging sensation was keeping him focused on the task at hand. It was because of this that what happened next came as such a shock.

"Gah!" he gasped, as he felt something wet and cold touch his back. He looked at Sakura, who had moved back behind him. She held up a wet cloth, her expression apologetic. Naruto smiled at her, she really did look worried. He turned back to the stream and cupped some water in his hands. He felt Sakura gently press the cloth on his back again, but it didn't come as such a shock to him this time.

He splashed the water onto his face as Sakura delicately rubbed the blood off his back, the cloth reddening. It was during this time that she noticed something that saddened her. The birds had stopped singing.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, moving back beside Naruto to clean the cloth in the stream.

"Like hell." Naruto replied simply, "But it's my best bet for defeating Madara."

Sakura twisted the cloth, squeezing the red water pour out of it. She then dipped it in again before tending to Naruto's back again. As the blood was wiped off, she sadly found out that what Naruto had said wasn't true. Underneath the blood, he was still badly wounded. The bleeding had stopped, the Kyubi's chakra had managed that much. And it was true, she could visibly see the skin growing back, although it wasn't particularly appealing to look at. With injuries like that, it was clear to her that Naruto was putting on a brave face.

"_How can something like this be worth it?" _she thought.

"_The end is worth the cost. Besides, the effects are lesser than what he would have if Madara succeeds."_

Sakura frowned, why did that sound…?

"Naruto…" she said, "That Jutsu… what does it do to you?"

Naruto looked back at her, picking up on her tone. He met her stare, but could only do it for a second. Her eyes were too worried, too fearful. He looked at his reflection in the stream, the flowing water making his image ripple.

"Going on up to four tails…" he said, "The chakra burns off my skin, and then almost immediately heals it. It causes a lot of strain on my body… and it…"

Sakura stared at the back of his eyes, praying he wasn't about to say what she thought he was.

"It shortens my life."

Sakura froze, her pupils shrinking. She watched Naruto, who kept his head down. He'd been _training _with four tails. How much time had he lost already?

Sakura couldn't help herself. Despite his injuries, she threw her arms around him, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Stop it!" she cried, the tears running down Naruto's back, "Don't use that, please!"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at Sakura. He kept his eyes on her arms that held his chest tight.

"There has to be another way!" she whimpered, "I don't want you to die!"

She sobbed onto his back, her breathing heavy. Naruto turned around, putting his arms around her and placing her head on his clean shoulder.

"I have to finish this." he said, "If I don't stop him, then we're both in trouble. The only way I can defeat him is with this Jutsu."

"No!" Sakura yelled, tightening her grip on him, "Promise me! Promise you won't use it!"

Naruto stared at the back of Sakura's head. She was really getting freaked out about this. But what choice did he have? There was no way he could defeat Madara if he couldn't even _touch _him.

"Sakura…" he began, as he tried to explain this. But he had barely started before he stopped again. She was still sobbing heavily, showing no signs of claming down. He lowered his hands, placing them both on her back, "Ok… I promise."


	49. Deadly truths

Ok, not much to this chapter. Just taking care of a few important points before I move on to the serious stuff. I pretty much know how everything else is going to go from here, so hopefully things will go a little more smoothly. Don't know what else to say, i'm actually pushing myself for time. Ah well, here we go!

Disclaimer: Anyone else think Kisame's just using a Henge?

* * *

**Deadly truths**

Naruto and Sakura left the training grounds, much earlier than expected. They had intended to spend the whole day there, hence the bags. But as it was, neither of them were in any condition to continue.

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate." Sakura said, "Not while you're still wounded like that."

"I'm fine!" Naruto replied, grinning. He put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, giving her a reassuring look, "Don't worry about it. It'll be a while yet before we really have to do anything. I'll figure out my next move by then."

They had spent about two hours in the training grounds, so it was only about eight in the morning. Most of Konoha were only just waking up, the vendors looking out from their stalls eagerly. Naruto and Sakura walked among them, the morning business forcing them quite close together. Although, it wasn't like either of them minded. But Sakura was worried about Naruto, his injuries hadn't fully healed yet. On the plus side, there wasn't enough room for people to notice the bloodstains on his clothes.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, turning to let a middle aged woman pass.

"Well, we'll probably be getting a mission any minute now, so we should relax as much as we can." Naruto replied, moving in front of Sakura so a couple of rushing children could overtake him. The streets really were busy today, "Let's get out of here!"

He took Sakura's hand and dodged around the crowds, heading for the side street up ahead. Sakura smiled to herself. It was a small thing, but Naruto never really took her hand. It was nice.

They left the sea of people and took shelter in the shade of the alley between buildings. Their refuge wasn't long however, after all, who wanted to stay in an alley? They left through the other side, into a less busy street. This was an area that held mostly apartments, most of which were empty. Because of the suns position, the entire street was hidden in shade. Up above, there was a housewife watering plants on a balcony, and the sound of a young dog barking up above. Down on their level, an old man was walking out of a stairwell, his cane supporting him like an old friend. Naruto and Sakura surveyed the area in surprise, it was so peaceful, when compared to what they'd just left.

"I guess if one streets busy, another's got to be empty." Naruto said, "It's kind of nice here."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed, in a light tone. Naruto was still holding onto her hand, and he didn't seem to think anything of it.

"Hey, you wanna go find a place we can sit down?" Naruto asked, "It is breakfast time, and we'd better not let the food we made go to waste."

"Ok." Sakura replied, letting Naruto guide her away. It was when her arm was pulled forward, and his was pulled back, that she found herself once more. There was still a patch on his arm where the skin was growing back.

"_It's too bad." _she thought, _"That was really nice while it lasted."_

Naruto led her through a few more quiet side streets, until he found a staircase heading up. The climbed them and soon reached the roof of the building, where there was a water tower and a bench under a sort of arch, keeping it shaded.

"This is usually Shikamaru's spot." Naruto said, as he sat down on the bench, "But it looks like he's picked somewhere else."

Sakura blinked, before sitting down beside him. Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped sandwich. Then, for some reason, he threw it high to his left, over the water tower.

"Thanks."

Sakura blinked, getting to her feet. She squinted up to the top of the tower, the sunlight making it difficult to make anything out.

"Shikamaru?" she called out, just able to make out the silhouette of someone up there.

"Long time no see." Shikamaru replied. Sakura smiled excitedly, shielding her eyes with her hands.

"Get down here!" she said, as Naruto stood beside her. Shikamaru complied, rolling off the top of the water tower and landing on his feet. He walked over to the two of them, one hand in his pocket, the other on the sandwich.

"It's been a while." he said, "You two sure have changed."

"Yeah, so have you!" Sakura replied. Shikamaru raised a brow at her. Aside from the Chunin flak vest, he was pretty much the same as ever, "Well…"

"You wanna see a change, go find Choji." Shikamaru said, "That'll give you a surprise."

"Hey Shikamaru, you're a Chunin now?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Yeah, Ino twisted Asuma's arm again." Shikamaru replied. Sakura couldn't help but grin, that sounded _exactly _like her, "Still, it's not too bad. I pretty much just take care of the Chunin exams, I only take missions in between."

He then shifted from one foot to the other, his entire attitude changing.

"Speaking of which, you two gonna be entering the next exams?" he asked, smirking, "You two are the only Genin in our age group."

"Definitely!" Sakura replied challengingly, "I bet we'll make Jonin way before you do!"

"Probably, since I don't plan on taking the exams."

"Same old Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned, "You're as lazy as ever!"

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked, "You still an idiot?"

"Uh-" Naruto began.

"Sure is!" Sakura interrupted, tousling Naruto's hair.

"Sakura-a!" Naruto complained. Sakura stuck her tongue out, and Shikamaru just grinned.

"Anyway, I'd better be going." he said, turning away, "Hokage-sama sent out for me a while ago, she'll probably be mad."

With that, he left, jumping off the rooftop. Naruto and Sakura watched as he disappeared before sighing. He was probably the only person in Konoha who would keep Tsunade waiting. Even Kakashi wouldn't dare do something so dumb.

Still, now that they were on their own it was easy to enjoy the peace of the place. They sat back down in the shade, looking out past the main gates. It the sun was now high in the sky, but clouds were gathering. It looked like it was going to rain in a couple of days. But as it was, things were pretty peaceful. The cool breeze from earlier was still around, but the birdsong had been replaced with the distant sound of life in the streets below.

"It's so…" Sakura said, looking around. She almost appeared to be at a loss for words, but then she looked at Naruto pointedly, "boring."

"Ha ha!" Naruto laughed, grinning broadly, "I know that look!"

Apparently under the new conditions and all the training, the chakra inside Sakura was taking its effect. She was definitely seeming a little perkier than usual. It had been about a month since sakura had last had the chakra removed, so she would definitely be going through the slight changes.

"Y'know it's strange, but the heat isn't that bad." Sakura said, with a bemused frown.

"It's probably because of the connection the Kyubi made." Naruto replied, "With his chakra having access, he can heal you and probably dampen the side effects of that chakra."

"Wow, you really know all that?" Sakura asked, blinking. Naruto yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah, Kyubi lectured me on it a few times." he said, "Told me that if it wasn't for his healing ability, I wouldn't have made it past my first few weeks."

Sakura stared at Naruto. She wasn't really sure why the Kyubi would have felt the need to pass that bit of information on, was it another piece of leverage to make Naruto pursue Madara? The demon fox certainly seemed shrewd enough to do it, she was sure of that.

She sat back on the bench, her neck resting on Naruto's arm. It looked like he had finally healed since this morning, thank goodness. She looked at him, he was still smiling, and had such a peaceful look on his face.

"I think I'll get back to training later." she said, "Will you watch me?"

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked, looking at her with a grin, "Of course I will!"

Sakura smiled back at him, before moving in closer and resting her head on his chest. He lowered his arm, so it was lying on top of Sakura's. He looked down at her, she looked like she was taking a nap.

"I promise, one day, every day will be like this." he whispered, close to her ear. Sakura smiled, letting out a little moan.

"Mm-hm."

* * * * *

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Tobi asked, "Tobi doesn't like waiting!"

Deidara smirked, taking a sip from his cup. Tobi was reminding him of a certain someone right now.

They were both sitting on a bench outside a tea shop, taking a break. They had left the wasteland long behind, this environment was flourishing. The branches of the many surrounding trees passed over the road, like natural arches. The sunlight passed through them, and when mixed with the birdsong, it gave the feeling of a small paradise. Deidara glanced around, this place certainly had a certain beauty about it, that was for sure.

"However… something's lacking…" he muttered, "Needs a certain touch… hmm."

"Deidara-senpai?"

"Huh, what is it?" Deidara asked, looking at his partner. They had been getting on surprisingly well this morning, Tobi seemed a lot calmer than usual.

"What kind of distraction are Kakuzu-senpai and Hidan-san giving us?" Tobi asked.

"Knowing Kakuzu, he's probably going to go after some high ranking bounty." Deidara replied, "One that'll catch Konoha's attention. There aren't many that'll do that, which is probably why he asked for a week to prepare, yeah?"

"A high ranking bounty?" Tobi repeated, a thoughtful look on his face, "Oh! I know what it is!"

"Huh, you do?" Deidara asked, genuinely surprised that Tobi knew anything at all. He often wondered how someone like him could have become a member of Akatsuki, he seemed too simple to be an S-rank criminal.

"Mm-hm, mm-hm!" Tobi replied, nodding vigorously, "They'll go after the Daimyo!"

Deidara sighed, it looked like some intelligence had been too much to ask for.

"Baka." he muttered, "They're strong, but if they do something like that they'll have all of the Land of Fire on their ass, un!"

"Oh, good point." Tobi replied, "Then what about the Hokage?"

"What the hell was leader-sama thinking, letting you in, hm?!" Deidara demanded, losing his cool. Tobi jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb, a proud look on his stance.

"That's easy!" he replied, "Tobi's stronger than all of you!"

"Is that so?" Deidara asked, taking another sip of his drink, "In that case, you won't mind keeping the Kyubi Jinchuriki busy while I take care of the Ichibi yeah?"

"Gah- the Kyubi?" Tobi repeated, forming a sweat drop, "I thought Kakuzu-"

"They'll only be distracting the Konoha teams." Deidara interrupted, smirking knowingly, "I'm gonna need you to hold back Uzumaki Naruto for me. What d'you think, shouldn't be a problem for _you_, should it, hm?"

Tobi glanced from left to right, as if desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. The sweat on his brow was now pouring down, his nervousness obvious.

"I… I…" he stammered. Deidara grinned, thumping Tobi on the back.

"Atta boy!" he said, "Knew I could count on you, un!"

Tobi leant forward, his head hanging down in depression.

"Ok senpai, I'll do it." he said. Deidara smirked, before finishing his drink.

"Let's go." he said, getting to his feet. Tobi nodded, before following. He walked a few steps behind Deidara, watching his partner's back closely. As they walked, a small smile spread across his lips.

"_I wonder which of us is truly the fool?"_

* * * * *

They decided against returning to the training ground. After all, who wants to go to the same place twice? Instead, they headed to Naruto's apartment, so Naruto could change into clean clothes. They were bloodstained after all.

They opened the door and walked inside, expecting to see Zenko and Yako inside. That wasn't the case however, but the window was open, so they must have gone out.

Sakura sat down on Naruto's bed as Naruto took his jacket off, revealing that his wounds had indeed completely healed. He tossed the jacket into his hamper, before opening his wardrobe and pulling out an exact replica. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She had inherited a lot of Naruto's traits, but she was glad she hadn't picked up on his sense of style. Having said that, she did like the way it fitted his body.

"Uh… Sakura?" Naruto asked, "Why are you giving me that look?"

Sakura looked up in surprise. It was only then that she realised she had in fact been looking _down _just moments ago. She threw her head onto Naruto's pillow, tugging at her hair.

"_Damn it Ero-Sennin!" _she thought, _"What the hell have you done?!"_

Naruto blinked at her, before shrugging and putting his clean jacket on. He zipped it up and turned back around, taking a seat on the bed as well. Sakura felt the movement, but didn't look up. It wasn't out of embarrassment, at this point in the chakra cycle she seldom felt embarrassment.

"_Knowing how she is at this time, she's probably just mad she got caught." _Naruto thought, smiling to himself. He then moved further, so he was lying behind her. Another thing about Sakura during these times, she was definitely less inhibited. That's why she didn't become shy at his closeness, or shiver when he stroked her hair.

"You know, when this is all over, I've got a promise to live up to." Naruto said, "Actually, it's not really a promise. It's something I'm looking forward too."

Sakura turned her head just a little. She knew what he was talking about, and knew that he was going to say things she liked hearing, so she made sure she could make out every word.

"I think the first thing I'm gonna do is move outta this place." Naruto continued, "I mean, it's not really big enough for more than one person, is it?"

Sakura smiled, he was speaking the truth. She remembered the short time Sasuke slept in his spare room. Although neither of them had said anything, it hadn't been easy for them.

"So… I wanted to ask you something…"

Sakura turned her head just a little more, her cheek coming into view.

"Do you think… maybe…"

Naruto was being strangely hesitant. By now, he could just see her eye, as she looked at him.

"Would Sasuke let us have the Compound?"

Sakura couldn't contain herself. She quickly held her hands to her sides, bursting into laughter. Naruto grinned triumphantly as he felt her entire body shake. One more thing about Sakura. Like this, her sense of humour was explosive. Naruto started laughing himself as he realised her eyes were watering. Once Sakura got into a fit, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. In no time, both of them were doubled over. Or at least, as doubled over as you could get lying down. Sakura actually pressed her face into Naruto's pillow to stifle her giggles. It didn't have much effect, except make it seem funnier. Naruto got over it first, wiping a tear out of his own eye.

"What's the joke?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. Sasuke was leaning in through the window, a bemused look on his face.

"Hey Sask, if you're not using the Compound, can we have it?" Naruto asked, causing Sakura to break into a fresh fit of laughter.

"_Oh my god, I can't believe he actually asked him!" _she thought, as her cheeks began to ache.

"Not on your life." Sasuke replied, climbing in. He did at least appreciate the joke however, even if it was at his expense. He took a few steps into the room, before turning and leaning against the wardrobe, "By the way, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, sitting up. Luckily, Sakura was too out of breath to keep laughing, so she managed to sit up and listen as well.

"It's about Akatsuki." Sasuke replied, "They still think the Ichibi's in Konoha, which means they'll be trying to capture it."

"But the Ichibi was destroyed, wasn't it?" Sakura asked, "You and Naruto finished it off back at the Chunin exams."

"That's the problem." Sasuke said, locking eyes with Naruto, "From what I've learned of Fuinjutsu, there's no way it should be that easy."

Sakura frowned, following Sasuke's gaze to Naruto, who looked fairly unimpressed.

"So what?" he asked, leaning back, "I transferred the Ichibi into myself."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. Naruto just glanced at her and shrugged.

"You don't see the problem with that?!" Sasuke asked, his brow creased, "How the hell are you managing to hold two Biju inside of you?!"

"It's not that hard." Naruto replied, "The Ichibi's the weakest Biju, and the Kyubi's pretty much in complete control. The Ichibi's only got one tail, obviously. I can get two tails in seconds!"

"But what about Akatsuki?!" Sasuke asked, with slight frustration, "They've gotta seal the Biju in order, which means they'll be coming for the Ichibi!"

"_It means _they're screwed." Naruto corrected, smirking, "First off, they don't know I've got the Ichibi. Second, if I've got the first and last Biju sealed inside me, there's no way they can win. They can't just pick what they seal, it's all or none."

Sakura and Sasuke both stared bewilderedly at Naruto. He was handling this shocking situation in such a carefree manner, it was a little difficult to believe.

"Well, in any case I think it's likely we'll be encountering Akatsuki again soon." Sasuke said, unable to think of anything more to say, "We'd better be ready."

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura replied, putting her hands on her knees, "I should probably get back to work on that Jutsu."

"You're learning a new Jutsu?" Sasuke asked. He paused for a moment, thinking carefully, "Come on, I want to show you something."

He moved right past them, climbing out the window. Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other questioningly. They both shrugged, before following Sasuke.

They were about to drop down onto the streets, when they realised Sasuke had opted to take the rooftops instead. For some reason, he was running to wherever he was headed.

"What's the rush?" Naruto asked, as they ran after him.

"Why are we running?" Sakura added, keeping pace with Naruto. Sasuke just glanced back.

"Why not?" he asked, giving a quick smirk. Sakura would have sighed, but running after all her laughing was taking up all the oxygen she could muster.

"_Since when is it Sasuke that gets things moving?" _she thought, _"It was nice back there!"_

But she followed on anyway. After all, Naruto seemed interested and Sakura didn't feel like being on her own, so she followed. She didn't really know where they were going, it looked like they were heading to the south west side of Konoha. But what was there?

They jumped over the busy streets, were people didn't so much as glance up as the three ninja's shadows passed over. The only people that noticed them were those that lived high up and heard them pass over. As always, any children that spotted them watched excitedly, that was just the way things went.

Sakura could hazard a guess at where they were going. There was a large group of empty buildings far off ahead, it looked like they were making a beeline there. She was fairly certain of what that place was, although she had never been there herself.

They dropped down into the streets, which were almost completely empty. People didn't like staying in this area, and there were definitely no businesses running. Which is why no one noticed as they left the streets of Konoha and entered the Uchiha Compound.

Sakura looked around in awe. The place definitely had that scary ghost town feel to it, the desolate buildings that had fallen into disrepair. The trees seemed to whisper as they passed, as if surprised by the new faces in their midst.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them seemed to have no trouble with their surroundings, of breathing this heavy air. But she couldn't help notice that Sasuke kept looking at specific spots, a distant look in his eye. It wasn't a surprise, she doubted any amount of consoling could stop him from remembering the way things used to be.

"_Y'know, I kinda think I'd like to see what Sasuke would have turned out like, if none of this had happened." _Sakura thought, before realising that Sasuke probably wondered that all the time.

The windows of the buildings they passed seemed to reflect more than just images. As they passed, the light refracted off of them, somehow sad, and very lonely. There was a chill wind, Sakura noticed it wasn't like earlier. It had a more piercing feel, as if it was heading straight through her.

"This place…" she breathed. Sasuke glanced back at her expressionlessly.

"It happens to everyone." he said, "Even Naruto was like that when he first came here."

"Really?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto in surprise. He nodded, with an expression missing the usual optimism, but not quite as blank as Sasuke's.

"So what did you want to show us?" he asked, looking to his left at Sasuke. The Uchiha responded by nodding up to his right. Naruto and Sakura followed his gaze, their eyes settling on a sign.

"_Konoha Military Police"_

Their was also a symbol on it. It looked like the symbol that used to be on Sasuke's shirt, the red and white fan. That fan was sitting in a black shuriken, looking very ominous, considering that it belonged to a police force.

"I don't know if you know this, but Konoha's police force was pretty much run completely by the Uchiha." Sasuke explained, as they walked by it, "It was our duty to maintain law and order inside Konoha, just like any police force. The reason the Uchiha were put in charge was because our Sharingan could pick up on details that even the Hokage couldn't. but to be honest, it was overrated."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Fugaku Uchiha, my father, was a very shrewd man. He treated the position as head of the police force like it made him second to Hokage. He had all it's members go through intense training regiments, to make sure their position in Konoha was understood."

As if to prove the point, Sasuke stopped outside a large building. He walked up to the doors and reached up to slide them open.

"You remember when I led you two to that part of the forest?" he asked, pausing. Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other, Sakura's expression turning guilty. She had actually forgotten about that, and was now saddened that she couldn't stay ignorant to it. Sasuke ignored her discomfort.

"That was part of the outdoor exercises." he said, as he slid the door open, "This is the main facility."

He walked in, Naruto and Sakura close behind. They stood in a hallway, with corridors branching off and stairway's leading up and down. The walls were beige, pretty plain looking, and the floors were wood. But time had taken it's toll, that paint was peeling and the wood was faded. There were dirty windows on each of the doors, which weren't slide once like at the entrance. Sasuke flicked on a light and the hallway became properly visible, revealing several framed, but dusty, documents along the walls. The place had certainly fallen past the standard such a building would usually possess. But Sasuke paid it no attention, moving right on ahead. Naruto and Sakura followed, they were moving too fast to make anything out on the documents, although they looked like certificates.

"The police force were pretty uniform." Sasuke said, as they ascended a flight of stairs, "They all had the same speed, strength and even Jutsu. If you didn't meet standard, don't bother coming in."

He then walked out into another dark hallway, absent mindedly flicking this light on as well. It was at this point that Naruto realised the Compound had power. Did that mean Sasuke was already beginning reconstruction?

Before he could ask, Sasuke opened the first door on the left and walked inside, turning on yet another light. Naruto and Sakura followed him in, looking around in surprise.

Every inch of the walls were covered in seals, the ceiling as well. Beneath the black markings, the walls were white, or at least they used to be. It was now more like a pale grey, and the seals were also fading slightly at the sides.

"This is where the conducted experiments with their chakra." Sasuke explained, turning to face the two, "The seals stop any chakra damage from happening. Any chakra that touches them gets sealed away. This is probably the most ideal place to learn new Jutsu, especially under your conditions."

He was talking of course, to Sakura. It went without saying that if Naruto let loose, he'd take out this entire building even with the seals in place. Sakura stared at Sasuke, stunned.

"You want me to use this place?" she asked, "Is that really ok?"

"Use any part of the facility as you want." Sasuke replied, "I've been using this place for years, it's how I got to be the way I am. I don't doubt that if you train here, you'll definitely see an improvement."

Naruto glanced between Sakura and Sasuke, before grinning broadly.

"Alright then, how about we get started?" he asked. Of course by 'we'. he meant Sakura. He took seat on the floor, waiting patiently for Sakura to begin.

"Actually, it's probably better if we leave." Sasuke said, "With your chakra, the seals won't be able to much."

"Aw man!" Naruto complained getting back to his feet. Sakura just glanced between the two bewilderedly. She was still trying to work out how she managed to get from lying on Naruto's bed to training in an old Uchiha facility. But Naruto and Sasuke left before she could protest, the former flashing her an encouraging smile as he left.

"Well… ok then." she muttered, walking into the middle of the room, "I don't really feel like it, but Sasuke did go to the trouble to bring us here."

She rolled her shoulders, preparing herself. She then made her hand sign, and started.


	50. Intoxication

Yo! Any of you read manga chapter 469? I was calling bullshit the entire time! Either Sakura was trying to get Naruto to stop, or she has a serious hero complex. Manga's really been getting overcomplicated, it makes me feel almost obligated to make up for it. Ah well, I've got faith in Masashi, he'll fix things up, I'm sure of it. Word of warning, this chapter pushes it a little in terms of rating. However, it's as blunt as I can get. If you don't understand, you will.

Disclaimer: Know what would be funny? If Yamato was impotent. Then he'd never be able to get wood!

* * *

**Intoxication**

Naruto was leaning against the wall of the training facility Sasuke had shown Sakura and himself just a few days ago. Since then, Sakura had been coming here every day. From what she'd told him, she'd made great progress in the room, better than in the training grounds. And so here he was, waiting for her to finish up so they could head out for something to eat. He stood next to the door of the room Sakura was in with his foot pressed against the wall behind him, and his arms folded. He had his eyes closed as well, taking a short rest while he waited.

"_How's it going in there?" _he thought.

"_She is progressing remarkably. Although I can't say I'm please to be inside Uchiha grounds, it has certainly worked wonders for her."_

"_Yeah, she's probably pretty motivated." _Naruto agreed, _"Say what you want, but the Uchiha were skilled. She's standing in the place where they trained, it's no surprise she wants to do her best."_

"_So you haven't sensed it then?"_

Naruto opened his eyes, a surprised look on his face.

"_What do you mean?" _he asked, with a hint of uncertainty.

"_It appears Sakura's perceptiveness surpasses yours. Even she can feel the danger lurking up ahead."_

Naruto frowned. Both the Kyubi and Sakura were sensing something, but what? Surely Madara wasn't making his move now? It didn't make sense, he had almost taunted Naruto when they'd met, why would he come after them so soon?

His thoughts were disrupted as he suddenly heard a loud thump. He quickly opened the door and looked inside, his expression of worry. Sakura was on her hands and knees, looking seriously out of breath. She had her back to him, so he could pretty much only see her hair that fell to the ground around her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, stepping into the room.

"Uh… yeah." Sakura replied, lifting herself onto her knees. She turned so she could see Naruto, here yes drooping a little. But the look on his face confused her.

"What is it?" she asked. For some reason, Naruto looked surprised, but also like he was about to start laughing. Actually, he barely managed to stifle one, resulting in a choked exhale that rang incredibly loud. In fact, it was _very _loud. Sakura reached her hands up to her ears to block the noise. But as she did that, she was met with a strange surprise. The side's of her head were completely smooth. She couldn't feel her ears.

"Huh, what?!" she exclaimed, wincing at the sheer volume of her own voice. Naruto walked over to her and took her hands, placing them on top of her head. Sakura paled.

She had dog ears on top of her head.

She touched them, feeling the silky smooth fur. It tickled slightly, and it twitched involuntarily at her touch. She quickly reached into her weapons holster and pulled out a kunai, looking at her reflection in the metal. The ears had pink fur on them, just like her hair. As she surveyed them, only one thought came to mind.

"That's so gross!" she whispered, trying to keep her voice low.

"I don't know." Naruto replied, smiling. He reached out and touched her ears, "I kinda like them."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sakura asked, "Look at them, they're all hairy and stuff! My ears shouldn't be freaking hairy!"

"_Your human ears cannot pick up sound frequencies as well as fox ones can."_

"But how the hell is anyone going to take me seriously when I look like some sort of manga character?!" Sakura demanded, tugging at the ears in an annoyed manner. Both she and Naruto actually heard the Kyubi sigh.

"_If it means that much to you, then just move the ears to a point the can't be seen."_

"Huh? They can do that?" Sakura asked, with a look of surprise.

"Worth a try." Naruto replied, smiling as he scratched her ears.

"Quit it!" Sakura complained, batting his hand away. She quickly formed a hand sign, and focused her chakra once more. It didn't take long for a reaction to occur. The ears slowly moved down her head, until the were hidden completely by her bangs. Once it was done, she released the seal and uncertainly touched her head, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." she said, before her eyes widened, "Wait a minute!"

She quickly turned her upper body around, looking behind her. She reached back and ran her hand through her hair, as if searching for something. She then let out another relieved sigh.

"I was worried I might have a tail as well." she said, "Looks like it's ok."

"Yeah, except you've pretty much just done a one eighty with your waist." Naruto replied, with a raised brow. Sakura blinked, before looking closer.

It was true, her entire upper torso was turned almost completely around. She hadn't realised it at first, but her body hadn't resisted at the point it normally would.

"It must be because of the chakra in my spine." she said, letting out a small smile, "That's not so bad. I'm just glad it wasn't a tail."

"What's wrong with having a tail?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. Sakura turned back to face him, with an annoyed look on her face. She held her hand across her neck in an unnecessary gesture.

"See this?" she asked, looking at Naruto pointedly, "I'm not having hair past this point, it's too creepy!"

"All right, all right!" Naruto replied, not liking her overly serious expression. She stared at him for a moment longer, before lowering her hand and sighing once more, "So… not anywhere?"

* * * * *

Deidara and Tobi walked alone the empty road, both of them wearing their sedge hats. It was raining heavily, the bright skies of only a few days ago had disappeared completely. Now, instead of the beauty the forest once had, everything was a greyer shade. Luckily, there was no wind blowing the rain at them, but they were still getting wet.

"Deidara-senpai, shouldn't we find shelter?" Tobi asked, "It'd suck if we had a cold when we fight the Jinchuriki!"

"'Suck'?" Deidara repeated, raising a brow at Tobi. He had a point though, it wouldn't do to appear anything less than cool in battle, "There should be an inn up ahead, we'll stay there for the night. But if the rain doesn't let up, we'll have to continue anyway. Kakuzu-san will probably have made his move by now, un."

"You think so?" Tobi asked, cocking his head, "But it hasn't been a week yet."

"It'll take time for Konoha to catch up with them, so he'll be acting about now to give them time to catch on." Deidara replied, "Which is why we need to hurry if we're gonna be ready in time, yeah?"

"Hai, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said, giving a salute, "Tobi will be ready!"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * * * *

Sakura spent the rest of the afternoon training the sensitivity of her senses. Sound wasn't too much of a problem, neither was touch. But sight, smell and taste were really screwing with her right now. Her vision kept zooming in and out of focus as her eyes adjusted to the faintest change of lighting brought on by the trees outside the window. Her nose also picked up on the mustiness of the place, it was nauseating. As for taste, the very dust she inhaled seemed to leave disgusting flavours on her tongue. All in all, now that she'd managed to perform the Jutsu, she really didn't like being in this place. Fortunately, the three minute rule meant she didn't have to suffer too much. Once that time had past, the Kyubi had enforced at least twenty minute intervals before allowing her to try again.

"_You may continue."_

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes. With the Kyubi's help, she was now able to channel the chakra without seals. Because of this, she could activate the Jutsu in moments, the effects hitting her immediately. Outside, she could hear the rain as it passed the window, smell the water falling from the sky and feel the drops hitting the building.

"_Keep it going…" _she thought, _"Let's turn it down…"_

She first focused on her ears, mentally turning the volume down. It was easier than she thought, it was pretty much the same as bringing her eyes in and out of focus. The noise quietened, until it was almost back to normal. She then focused on scent, but that wasn't so simple to figure out. She tried regulating her breathing, doing it slower and faster. But all that did was increase the speed that the dust entered her lungs, forcing her into a fit of coughs. When she got over it, she paused, thinking about Zenko and Yako.

"_When they're smelling something, their noses kinda twitch, don't they?" _she thought. Seeing as it couldn't hurt to try, she sniffed, twitching her nose as she did so. She immediately picked up on a particular scent, but wished she hadn't. she could smell Naruto's sweat from here.

"That's right!" she thought, hastily getting to her feet. She rushed to the door and pulled it open, her brow twitching nervously as she realised Naruto was sitting on the floor, his face pale and his brow damp from sweat.

"So… hungry…" he breathed, looking like death.

"Sorry!" Sakura said, quickly deactivating her Jutsu. She then crouched down and helped Naruto to his feet, putting the blonde boy's arm over her shoulder, "Guess I got carried away!"

"Ramen…"

"_Wow, he's just like a zombie!" _Sakura thought, laughing nervously. She guided him outside, into the streets of the compound. They both slowly walked through the dead streets, Sakura was still uneasy about this place. She really didn't see how any amount of renovating could take away the eeriness here.

The sun had already set, it was now dusk. Sakura hadn't realised how long she had been in there. She glanced at Naruto, smiling. He had waited patiently for her that whole time, without once complaining.

They left the compound, and Sakura immediately headed for the street that would soonest take them to Ichiraku's. Despite the hour, the streets were still fairly busy, with people heading out for entertainment rather than work. Although, there seemed to be a few people that had already had their share of entertainment. There was already a couple of drunk stumbling to wherever they believed their homes to be.

"_Konoha really is a different place at night." _Sakura thought, smiling weakly. Saying that, some of the people were giving Naruto the same looks they gave the drunks, which made Sakura feel even guiltier for forgetting about him. She really needed to make it up to him somehow.

"_But how?" _she wondered, _"It needs to be something big. What could I offer him to make up for this?"_

She thought about it as she led him towards Ichiraku ramen, which was just at the end of the street.

"_A nice big bowl of ramen?" _she suggested. But then she thought about it again, and a wry smile spread across her lips, _"Or I could offer him _that_."_

They reached the ramen bar and stepped inside, the welcoming smell offering them a seat. There was only one other person in the bar, aside from Teuchi and Ayame of course. It was a middle aged man who'd fallen asleep on the countertop, no one Sakura or Naruto knew. Ayame showed up in front of them, leaning on the counter with a welcoming smile.

"Hey you two!" she said cheerfully. She glanced at Naruto with a raised brow, her smile widening, "He looks like he could use something to eat!"

"That's why we're here!" Sakura replied, smiling back. She was about to make her order when Ayame beat her two it.

"Two extra large pork miso's!" she called out to her father.

"Naruto and Sakura?" Teuchi asked, without looking.

"You got it!" Ayame replied, winking at Sakura, who giggled. Ayame then glanced at the sleeping man, and rolled her eyes, "Where's the broom?"

She left behind the curtain, disappearing from sight. Sakura looked at Naruto, who had his chin resting on the countertop, with little to no awareness on his face. Sakura had her elbow propped up on the counter, her head resting on her hand.

"_It'll definitely take more than a bowl of ramen." _she thought, smiling to herself. She reached out and placed her hand on Naruto's head, tousling it playfully. Naruto barely seemed to register this action however, but he did seem to have recovered a little at the smell of ramen, he wasn't looking so pale. Her smile widened as she watched them, turning from something thoughtful into a more sly look. She reached down, running her finger across the back of his ear. She noticed his eyes clear up a little more, as he took notice of her action. She then lowered her hand further, so she was stroking the back of his neck ever so lightly. Naruto broke out in shivers, raising his head off the counter.

"Sakura-a!" he complained, shuddering. Sakura laughed, placing her hand down on the table. Naruto shook off the sensation running down his spine, before leaning on the counter and taking a deep inhale.

"Aah, I love that smell." he muttered, as Teuchi appeared with their bowls.

"Enjoy!" he said, placing them down in front of his customers.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, grinning broadly. Sakura didn't acknowledge her bowl, she was still watching Naruto with her deviant smile. Teuchi paid it no heed however, and returned to his kitchen. Naruto started digging into his ramen right away, taking several mouthfuls before stopping for breath. He glanced at Sakura, before taking a large swallow.

"You not eating yours?" he asked. Sakura's smile widened a little more, before she turned to her food and picked up a pair of chopsticks. Naruto watched her for a moment longer, before shrugging and continuing with his.

Ayame returned seconds later, holding a broom and a cup of something. She stood before the sleeping man, and gave him a slight tap with the broom.

"Excuse me sir." she said. But when he didn't stir, she tried again, "Excuse me sir."

But once again, he remained asleep. Ayame sighed, before raising the broom in the air, and dropping it.

_Crack._

"AY-DAH-OOH!" the man yelled, falling off his stool. He blinked several times, before getting to his feet and rubbing his head, "What happened?"

"Oh sorry sir, you fell asleep." Ayame replied, smiling sweetly, "Here, drink this."

"Oh, thank you lass." the man said, accepting the cup and downing its contents. He then put it down and wiped his mouth, "Did I order anything?"

"A medium regular." Ayame replied, still smiling. The man nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some coins. He placed them down on the counter and waved as he left, without waiting for his change. Ayame winked t Naruto and Sakura, but it turned out to be pointless. They both had their faces on the counter, in fits of silent laughter.

* * * * *

"Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san have both engaged Konoha-Shinobi." Deidara said, as he removed his cloak. He and Tobi were both in an inn room, a plain, blue walled, pine furnished room with a view blocked by a tree. Tobi, who was sitting on his single bed, looked up at him, his surprise worth as much as a blank stare.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Leader-sama just told me."

"What?!" Tobi cried, getting to his feet, "How come leader-sama only spoke to you?!"

"Cos I'm the senior." Deidara replied, irritably, "In Itachi and Kisame's case, it's Kisame who gets updates first. Kakuzu's the same, and so am I, un."

"Oh." Tobi said, dropping back onto his bed. Deidara hung up his cloak and lay down on his own single bed, deciding it was better than outside, at the very least. He turned on his side, with his back to Tobi, and tried to get some sleep.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Deidara's brow twitched in annoyance. He reached up and rapped his knuckles on the wall.

"Hey, quiet it down in there, yeah?" he called out. He waited for several moments in silence, before closing his eyes once more.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Hey! Cut it out!" Deidara called out, louder this time. Once again, the noise faded away, leaving him in silence. He closed his eyes once again, sure he wasn't going to be able to get to sleep now.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

"That's it!" Deidara growled, getting to his feet and storming out the room. He power walked to the next room, with his hand in his pouch just in case, and knocked repeatedly on the door. He waited for several moments, before the door creaked open.

"You wanna-" Deidara began, before his eyes widened. Before him stood an elderly couple, probably in their seventies or eighties. They looked up at him through thick rimmed glasses, their expressions of both confusion and worry.

"Is their a problem son?" the old man asked nervously. Deidara's eyes darted between the two. He suddenly wasn't feeling very well.

"Uh… could you keep it down?" he asked, with none of the force he'd intended on using at the start.

"Oh I'm sorry!" the old woman exclaimed, "We didn't realise we were making so much noise!"

"Please do accept our apologies!" the old man chimed in, nodding.

"Uh… sure…" Deidara replied, before reaching out and closing the door. He slowly headed back to his and Tobi's room, with a seriously disgruntled look on his face. He reached his door and opened it up, walking in and closing the door behind him.

He froze. In front of him, Tobi was sitting on his bed, completely focused on the paddle ball in his hands.

_Thump, thump, thump._

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Deidara yelled, staring at Tobi both in fury and incredulousness.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Could you keep it down in there?"

* * * * *

Naruto walked into his apartment, with Sakura following closely. He waved at Zenko and Yako, who had taken to sleeping in his kitchen. He then walked into his room, switching his bedside lamp on. Sakura closed his front door and walked in just as he took off his headband and placed it on his bedside cabinet. He then sat down on his bed, falling back so he was lying on it, but his feet were still on the ground.

"Wow, that was good." he muttered, putting his hands behind his head, "Well, I don't feel like sleeping yet. You wanna do something?"

He waited for Sakura's reply, but didn't expect much of an answer, she did usually tire out before him after all.

"I've got a few ideas." Sakura replied, in a tone that Naruto didn't recognise in her. She lay down next to him, slowly moving her head closer to him, her lips nearing his ear. Thinking she was going to whisper something to him, he moved his head a little closer. He was taken by surprise however, when instead of words, he felt her tongue run across his ear.

"What the?!" he exclaimed, shifting away. In an instant, Sakura was on top of him, pinning his arms down. She looked down at him with a strange smile. She reached down to his ear again, but this time she actually did whisper something.

"It's just another game." she said, "I wanna learn how to play."

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, rolling her over so she was under him.

"It'll be fun, I promise!" she said, still smiling confidently at him. Naruto quickly broke her grip and reached into his weapons pouch, pulling out a small piece of paper with a seal on it. He then pressed it against Sakura's forehead, and moments later she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, rolling over beside her. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened, which was why he created several seals in advance just in case. The chakra inside Sakura flowed randomly, and sometimes this was the result. It meant that more of the chakra had developed in her brain than usual, and it was affecting her mind. The purpose of the seal was to slow down chakra flow in the applied area, which meant the infection would reduce and move to another place instead.

"_Man, that was a close one." _he thought, _"She nearly had me there."_

He reached out with his hand, placing it on Sakura's heart. He then closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to absorb the chakra into his own body. But after several seconds, he opened his eyes and lifted his hand. She wasn't far enough in the cycle yet, he couldn't reach the chakra.

He sat up, wiping sweat off his forehead. It was lucky she'd lasted long enough for him to get that ramen. If this had happened back in the compound, there was no way he'd have been able to overcome her. He looked over his shoulder, staring at her sleeping face.

"_I won't do it." _he thought, _"Not while you're affected like that."_

Sakura woke up the next morning with a headache. She sat up, realising she was in Naruto's bed, the quilt placed over her. As she leant against the headboard, a piece of paper fell off her forehead and landed in front of her. She picked it up, looking at it in the sunlight. It was completely blank, although it seemed a little singed, as if it had been burned in the middle. Was I a seal tag? Why was that on her forehead? The sound of footsteps made her look up, as Naruto walked in with a couple of steaming cups.

"Here." he said, putting a cup down on the bedside cabinet, "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, ok I guess." Sakura replied, a blank look on her face. She showed him the piece of paper, "What's this?"

Naruto leant forward, taking the piece of paper in his hand. He held it up to the light, looking at it closely.

"Oh yeah, a long time ago I was kinda afraid of moths." he said, "So I tried putting up a couple of seals to ward them off. But they didn't really work, and I kinda forgot about them."

"You were afraid of moths?" Sakura asked, smiling, "That's so cute!"

Naruto grinned, taking a drink of his tea. For some reason, maybe because of the Jutsu, Sakura could never recall her actions leading up to Naruto applying the seal, and he wanted to keep it that way. He wasn't sure how she would react if she knew what happened when the chakra intoxicated her like that.

"So… why am I in your bed?" Sakura asked, as that curiosity hit her.

"You crashed out from exhaustion in Ichiraku's." Naruto replied, "So I carried you back here."

"I didn't!" Sakura exclaimed, with a shocked look that quickly changed to embarrassment, "Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

Naruto laughed, taking another sip from his tea. He then sat down on the bed next to Sakura, who picked up her cup. It looked like the effects had almost completely worn off, she was embarrassed after all. But he knew this peace would only be momentary, which was why he was hoping for a tough mission to distract Sakura for a while.

"Man, the amount of times I wake up in your apartment!" Sakura said, holding her hand to her aching forehead, "I swear, since we got back I've spent more time sleeping here than at home!"

"Now there's an idea." Naruto said, giving Sakura a look. She looked back at him with a raised brow. They stared at each other for several moments, before they both started laughing.


	51. These last moments

Damn, just one more chapter and I'll have doubled what I did in Gaara's Daybreak. It's wierd, I can barely remember the beginning of the story. I definitely never imagined it would become this long. Anyway, enough revelling in my own self achievement. There's just something I need to ask. I know nothing of love and romance stuff, seriously. So I'm wondering what you think of how I've made Naruto and Sakura's relationship in this story, is it believable? Whatever, let me know if you want, it could be useful for future stories. Damn, future stories... what will I do next?

Disclaimer: Sakura learned of Naruto's feelings because Sai told her... _Sai_, and we all thought Naruto was oblivious!

* * *

**These last moments**

Naruto was lying on the roof of his apartment, his hands behind his head. The rain had subsided and now the sun had appeared again, casting a warm light on Konoha. Naruto was glad of the rain, it had been getting rather stuffy. But now the air was clear and clean, perfect for just kicking back and relaxing.

Zenko and Yako were just wandering around, sniffing the area thoroughly. They'd never thought to come up here, so the water towers and strange box things Naruto never learned the names of were new to them.

There was a light wind in the air, a bit stronger than a breeze, but nothing that would blow someone's hat off. Naruto kind of liked it, he always had this mental image of himself standing in the wind, looking cool. There was a curiosity of his, was his being able to enjoy the wind a reflection on his chakra nature? It was understandable why that would be, but it didn't entirely seem likely. After all, such insight would definitely have already been explored and taught in the academy, right?

Sakura had gone to visit Ino, who had just returned from her mission two days ago. She'd left yesterday for some more training, and told Naruto she'd pretty much got the hang of her new Jutsu. That made Naruto feel relaxed, it meant he wouldn't have to worry about her as much as he did.

It seemed like Sasuke had also been training. Neither Naruto or Sakura had seen much of him this week, except when he returned to his apartment late at night, exhausted. He also came back almost in the same condition as he left, aside from the sweat on his brow and dirt on his knees. Also, every time he returned, he wore those sunglasses of his, even at night. He was starting to remind them of Shino, with his eyes covered with shades and the lower half of his face obscured by his cloak.

"_There's something." _Naruto thought, _"I haven't seen Shino or anyone from team 8 since he'd gotten back. Choji too."_

It was strange for something like that to slip his mind. Then again, things had started off pretty crazy, with their match against Sasuke and then running to save Gaara. And if that wasn't enough, they'd had to run after Sasuke when he snuck off to meet with Sasori's "spy". And because of what they learned there, they'd been training non stop. Or at least, Sakura and Sasuke had. After Sakura had begged him to no longer use four tails, Naruto had been pretty much stuck for something to do. He really had no idea about how he could overcome Madara's strange ability.

"_If he doesn't have a physical form, I can't even use Zenko or Yako against him." _Naruto thought, _"That Jutsu was my best bet, but I promised Sakura… so now what do I do?"_

"_Is it really necessary for you to keep your word?"_

"_Do you want me to only keep the promises I make to you?" _Naruto asked back, without hesitation, _"There's no point in making promises at all if I don't keep every one."_

The fox fell silent, considering Naruto's words. When he gave no reply, Naruto let it go, and relaxed once more. But he soon found he'd had enough of laying around, and got to his feet.

"Guess I'll go see if Sasuke's up for something." he muttered, walking to the edge. He dropped off, Zenko and Yako following him, and landed on the top floor. He then headed for the window to Sasuke's apartment and looked in, seeing if he was in. But the apartment was empty, it didn't seem like Sasuke was there. Naruto just shrugged to himself, before heading off. He left the apartment building and walked through the quiet streets. Although, it wasn't so much that the streets were quiet, more like the people were talking quietly.

"-tobi Asuma…"

"One of the twelve…"

"Can't believe it…"

Naruto looked around the gossiping civilians. Were they talking about Asuma? Why? Had something happened? Whatever it was, the expressions on those faces didn't suggest they were talking about something good. It made him feel uneasy, did something happen on a mission? In that case, what about Shikamaru and Choji? All he knew was that Ino was back, because Sakura had told him. But of the other two, he knew nothing.

Naruto immediately headed towards Choji's home as it was closest, although that still made it pretty far. Zenko and Yako were attracting the civilians attention, they kept glancing between the two of them and Naruto, as if making the mental connection. But Naruto ignored this, it didn't matter to him. He almost asked if either of them could pick up Choji's scent, but he remembered that neither of them had actually met Choji, never mind learned what he smelled like. As it was, he really had no choice but to head to the Akimichi's home.

He took the main streets, which were as busy as ever this time of day. It looked like a caravan had just arrived, people were gathering around it as the owners sold their wares. Most of the store keepers gave the caravan annoyed looks as their customers were diverted from them, but some sensible ones chose to instead purchase things from the caravan to sell in their own store. Naruto was sure he could see Ayame somewhere in the crowd, possibly buying herbs and spices for some experimental ramen she was planning. Naruto definitely intended to drop by later to see what she came up with, Ayame had a great sense when it came to cooking.

"_I'll bring Sakura along as well." _he thought, grinning to himself. But he was then surprised by another face, one he wasn't really accustomed to seeing.

"Hey Gaara!" he called out, spotting the red haired boy up ahead.

"Naruto." Gaara said, turning around as Naruto and the two foxes caught up with him.

"How's it going?" Naruto asked, coming to a stop, "Ino still following you around?"

"Actually, I haven't seen her since she left on her last mission." Gaara replied, with a sound almost like relief in his voice, "Things have been unusually quiet lately."

"Yeah, I've been hearing people talking about her sensei." Naruto said, putting his hands in his pockets, "I think something happened on their mission."

"Is that so?" Gaara asked, with a frown, "That's too bad."

"Hey, you never know." Naruto said, grinning, "She might need consoling."

Gaara looked away, his expression of distaste.

"I'd rather not." he replied, simply.

"Aw come on!" Naruto grinned, nudging Gaara's arm, "You gotta have some decency in there!"

Gaara looked Naruto in the eye, listening to his words. After several moments, he let out a sigh.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." he said, "But if it does, I'll do what I must."

"Atta boy!" Naruto cheered, patting Gaara on the back, "Anyway, I'm gonna see what's going on with that, see ya!"

Naruto ran off before Gaara had a chance to say goodbye. He watched as the blond boy ran around the corner, before shaking his head and moving on.

Naruto ran through the street which, like the other one, was fairly empty due to the caravan. That was why it was easy for him to spot the pink hair up ahead.

"Hey Sakura!" he called out. Sakura turned around, before smiling and waving. Naruto caught up with her a few seconds later, grinning at her. Zenko and Yako went a little further, nuzzling Sakura's hands until she petted them.

"Hey, did you find Ino?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"The store's closed for some reason, no one's in." she replied, "It's weird, you'd think with three people to man the store they'd manage to keep it open. I don't think today is special for anything, it's not a holiday or something."

"You know, I overheard some people talking about Asuma." Naruto said, putting his hands in his pockets again, "It sounded like maybe he'd gotten injured or something."

"You don't think he's at the hospital do you?" Sakura asked, "People don't usually make a big deal out of that."

"I know, that's why it was weird." Naruto replied, nodding slowly, "They were mentioning something about 'twelve' as well, you got any idea what that means?"

"Yeah, Asuma was one of the Daimyo's Twelve Guardian Ninja." Sakura said, "That probably means he got into a tough fight. You don't think he's badly wounded do you?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to see Choji to ask what happened."

"Oh, I'll come with you." Sakura replied, turning away. Naruto grinned again and the four of them headed off. Choji's house wasn't too far from here, just a couple of streets away. But that still gave them a minute or two to get there. Sakura glanced at Naruto, who didn't seem to notice. However, after a second or third time, he finally picked it up.

"What's up?" he asked, looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Sakura replied, "It's just… I've got a strange feeling."

"Bad ramen?"

"No, not like that!" Sakura said, letting out a small laugh, "I've just been feeling a little nervous is all."

Naruto watched her closely. The Kyubi had told him something about this. Why couldn't he sense it as well? In the end, he placed it down to his own easygoing nature and let it go. But all the same, he put his arm around Sakura in a reassuring manner.

"Everything's gonna be ok, you hear me?" he asked, holding Sakura close, "Hell, if anyone should be worried, it's me."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused by these strange words. It wasn't like Naruto to worry about anything. Although she didn't want to admit it for fear of sounding self involved, Naruto only ever seemed to worry if it was something to do with her.

"Well, it's because between you, me and Sasuke, I'm probably the weakest." Naruto replied, without hesitation or embarrassment.

"What- that's not true!" Sakura exclaimed, "You're way stronger than both of us!"

"No, I'm not." Naruto said, honestly, "You can do things with shape and nature manipulation I can barely comprehend. And Sasuke's mastered _two _chakra affinities, as well as becoming a Tokubetsu Jonin. The only two Jutsu I have that really matter rely completely on the mass of chakra I have because of the Kyubi. And when I'm not using those, it's the Kyubi who's doing most of the work. Let's face it, without _him, _I'd be nothing."

Sakura stared silently at Naruto, Zenko and Yako whined. Never once, in all the time she'd known him, had he ever shown self doubt, with such a clear expression. He honestly believed it to be the case, that much was certain. She almost spoke up, but Naruto stopped, his eyes to the left. Sakura blinked and looked in the same direction he was, her eyes widening.

Ino and Choji were walking down the street, their backs to Naruto and Sakura. There was nothing strange about that, except what they were wearing. They were in their funeral clothes.

"No way." Naruto breaths, with a stunned expression. He barely noticed that Choji's hair was a lot longer than usual, his sheer mass confirmed his identity. He walked close to Ino, with his hand on her back for comfort. Both of them had their heads bowed, and neither of them spoke.

"Asuma… is dead?" Sakura said, watching the two in shock. Naruto tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"Come on." he said, jerking his head away. This didn't have anything to do with them, it was better not to get involved for the moment. Sakura nodded, following him away with a dazed look.

They didn't head for Naruto's apartment, as Sakura had expected. It didn't seem like Naruto was in any mood to be sitting still right now. Instead he headed towards the academy, although his reasons weren't clear. When Sakura looked at him, his expression was of utmost seriousness.

"There's been a lot of ninja gone the last couple of days." he said, pretty much just to himself, "So either there's been a lot of missions that have suddenly come up… or they were all sent for the same reason."

"Either case doesn't really sound good." Sakura replied, "What do you think they were doing?"

"Guess we could try asking Tsunade, but if it's important enough that someone like Asuma got killed, she probably won't say anything."

"Naruto!" Sakura complained, giving him a shocked look, "Show some respect!"

Naruto glanced at Sakura. She wasn't talking about Tsunade, of course.

"You're right, sorry." he said, nodding. He slowed in pace after that, and seemed to realise he didn't really have a destination after all. But he was still deep in thought, and that troubled look made Sakura feel uneasy.

"I wonder… is it a coincidence that you and the Kyubi are sensing something strange, and then this happens?" he muttered, his brow creased. Sakura looked ahead, she had been thinking the same thing.

"Do you think Madara has something to do with this?" she asked, her heart feeling heavier just at the mention of the name.

"By this point, I'm beginning to get the feeling that he's got a little something to do with everything that goes wrong." Naruto replied, sighing.

"What the hell's got you two so bummed out?"

Naruto and Sakura looked behind them, their eyes widening in shock. Just a few metres away from them stood a giant, white dog, easily as tall as Naruto and Sakura. The dog had narrow eyes and brown markings on his ears. Actually… the dog kind of looked like.

"Akamaru?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Is that you?!"

"Sure is!"

"Wait a minute, he can talk?!" Sakura asked, with an incredulous expression.

"Up here idiots!"

Naruto and Sakura looked up, and got their answer.

"Kiba!" Naruto cried, grinning broadly, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"That's my line!" Kiba replied, grinning as well. He had made a change in clothing since the last time Naruto had seen him. He was now wearing black trousers with a matching jacket, "Looks like the shrimps grown up!"

"I could say the same." Naruto said, glancing at Akamaru, "Since when do _you _ride on _him_?"

"Oh yeah, he is bigger than before, isn't he?" Kiba said, patting Akamaru's head, "I never really noti- well what have we got here?"

Kiba leaned forward, smirking. He was looking at both Zenko and Yako, who were sitting on the ground. The both returned his gaze with plain expressions, which made Kiba's smirk broaden.

"Looks like these two have grown up as well!" he said, "There still nothing compared to Akamaru though!"

Zenko and Yako glanced at each other, sharing a look that only those two could understand. Then they both got to their feet, looking straight at Akamaru, who cocked his head. The two foxes then took a step towards Akamaru, who took a step back.

"What the?!" Kiba exclaimed, with a look of shock, "You're not scared of these guys, are you Akamaru?"

Akamaru whined in reply, Zenko and Yako both looked pretty pleased with themselves. They began taking another step forward, but Naruto crouched down, stopping them.

"Alright, leave the puppy alone!" he said, unable to wipe the grin off his face. Sakura was the same, she was letting out a small, silent laugh. Kiba and Akamaru, however, weren't so pleased.

"Uh… Akamaru just doesn't want to catch fleas!" Kiba said, putting on as convincing a tone as he could. Naruto and Sakura both smiled at Kiba knowingly, which really pissed the dog boy off, "Seriously!"

"Sure thing." Sakura said, "We believe you!"

"Argh!" Kiba groaned, before Akamaru turned away, "Akamaru could kick both their asses!"

"That a challenge?" Naruto asked, letting Zenko and Yako go. The moment he did, the giant dog ran off down the street, with Kiba yelling out "Damn it Akamaru!". Zenko and Yako didn't follow, there was no need. They both looked up at Naruto and Sakura, tongues lolling.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed, petting them both.

* * * * *

"All right, everything's set." Deidara said, getting to his feet, "You done over there, hm?"

Deidara listened closely, but got no reply. He frowned, pressing his fingers to his earpiece.

"Tobi, what's going on over there?" he asked, looking in the direction his partner ought to be. He was standing in a forest, off the beaten path. He had just finished making his adjustments to the environment at the base of a tree and was checking to see if Tobi was done with his.

"Quick Deidara-chan!" Tobi's voice called out, "Fetch me my horse!"

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled, his expression of anger.

"WHA- oh! Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said, with a startled voice, "Where are you, I can't see you!"

"Earpiece idiot!" Deidara growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"Oh, right!" Tobi replied, before pausing, "So are you done over there?"

"Baka!" Deidara cursed, "That's why I was calling you!"

"Oh, very sorry senpai!" Tobi said hurriedly, "Tobi is done over here!"

Tobi was standing a great distance from Deidara on the bough of a tree, far outside Deidara's line of sight. He had been evicting the tenants of a hole in the tree, a family of angry owls, and had quickly packed in what Deidara had given him. With plenty of time to spare, he had decided to take a quick nap. But by the time Deidara had woken him up, the sun had moved to the other side of the sky.

"Fine, then get back over here." Deidara said, forcing calm, "It's almost time, un."

"Oh is Kakuzu-senpai ready for us?" Tobi asked, resting his hand on the tree and looking in the direction Deidara was.

"The week's over tomorrow, he won't be late." Deidara replied, brushing dirt off his cloak, "We need to head for the agreed position, got it?"

"On my way!" Tobi replied, before saying with equal vigour, "Where is it?"

"Just get over here."

* * * * *

"Man, this is so weird." Naruto muttered, sitting with his shoulders hunched.

"Would you relax?" Sakura said, smiling at him, "My parents aren't even here!"

The two of them were sitting in Sakura's room, on her bed. Naruto was astounded at how… _normal _Sakura's room was. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe a bunch of plush toys, or stacks of books everywhere? In contrast to what Naruto had been expecting, Sakura's room was actually pretty plain. The walls were a pale orange colour, with the ceiling being a greyish brown. There was a sliding door that led outside, which doubled as her window with it's full pane of glass. There were mint green blinds hanging above the doors, which were hanging almost halfway down. As a result, the afternoon sun lit up half the floor, while the rest of the room was rather dim. It was close to dusk, the sun was setting.

Opposite Sakura's bed was a full sized mirror, which reflected her and Naruto in it. Next to the mirror was a desk slash unit, with few books and a lamp placed in the large gap. Above Sakura's bed was a hanging fern, which was placed above the point Sakura would place her head at night. Naruto thought it was strange to put a plant there, he'd be paranoid about it falling on his head.

"Not yet anyway." Naruto said, looking a little glum, "Do they even know about me?"

"Of course they do!" Sakura replied, "They've been trying to get me to introduce you for a long time now!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Naruto said, doing his best to resist shuddering. It went without saying, but Naruto didn't really know what to do when it came to people's parents. The last time he'd had to deal with someone's parents, they'd been shooing him away, saying they didn't want someone like him near they're children. So really, this sort of reaction was to be expected. However, this situation was very different, he didn't have the faintest idea of what to expect in this situation, hence his nervousness, "I'm still not so sure about this."

"Come on, if anyone should be worried, it's me." Sakura replied, tilting her head forward so Naruto could look her in the eye, "I'm gonna be honest with you here, I used to complain about you all the time."

"Really?" Naruto asked, not feeling the slightest bit better, "Thanks for your honesty."

"What I'm saying is that ever since I told them about you, the things I've had to say have changed." Sakura said, putting her hand on Naruto's, "Honestly, the looks they were giving me by the end of it were driving me crazy!"

That comment made Naruto smile, which drove Sakura further.

"From what I've told them, you've gone form being an idiot prankster, to the boy I love." she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto blinked at the reflection of the two of them, that was the first time Sakura had said that to him, he just realised. He smiled again, and rested his head on hers, and taking her hand. They both closed their eyes and just… sat there. Outside the glass doors, Zenko watched them with a small smile as Yako lay sleeping.

"So you told them I was an idiot prankster?" Naruto asked, with a small grin. Sakura reached up with her other hand and lightly slapped him on the chest.

"Don't ruin it." she said, smiling calmly. It turned out to be irrelevant however, as barely a second later, they heard the front door open. Naruto tensed up, his ears focusing on the sound of every footstep that moved around the floor below.

"Sakura, are you in?" called up a woman's voice.

"Yeah mom, I'm here!" Sakura called back, lifting her head off of Naruto, "You ready?"

"I guess." Naruto replied, taking a deep breath, "But make sure I've got a clear shot to the door, just in case."

Sakura smiled at him, before getting to her feet. He did so as well, and followed her to the door. Sakura reached out and touched the handle, but then a strange noise surprised the two of them.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Hey Sakura, you in there?" a voice called out from outside. Naruto and Sakura turned around, spotting the lower half of what appeared to be a Sasuke standing outside Sakura's window. Naruto walked over and pulled the cord on the blinds, causing them to raise up, "So this is where you are. Come on, Tsunade-sama's calling for us."

Naruto looked back at Sakura, who returned his gaze blankly. She then let out a sigh, before opening her front door.

"Let me tell I'm leaving, I'll be right back." she said, before disappearing. Sasuke slid open the door, his brow raised in quiet surprise.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked, watching the door. His answer came when Naruto threw his arms around him.

"Thank god you came!" Naruto cried.

"Get the hell off!" Sasuke yelled, shoving Naruto away. Zenko and Yako both jumped to their feet at the sudden action. Sasuke took a step back as Naruto left the room and walked out onto the deck of the house.

"So what's Tsunade calling us for?" he asked, looking at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke just replied with a shrug.

"She sent the messenger to me instead of Kakashi." he said, "That must mean he's unavailable for some reason."

"We're being sent on a mission without Kakashi?" Naruto asked, with an incredulous look, "Where is he?"

"I just said, I don't know!" Sasuke replied in annoyance. Sakura returned moments later, a disappointed look on her face.

"Alright, I'm ready." she said. Naruto put his arm over her shoulder, bringing her close.

"Maybe later, ok?" he said, in a consoling tone.

"Tch." Sasuke muttered, turning away to hide his smirk, "Come on, let's go."

He, Naruto and the two foxes ran off towards the academy. Sakura slid her door shut before following. She soon caught up with them, and Naruto passed on what Sasuke had told him. Sakura nodded, and looked straight ahead, where she could faintly see Tsunade in her office.

"You really think we're being sent out on a mission?" she asked, "We don't even have our team leader."

"You're forgetting, I'm a Jonin." Sasuke replied, "If we do get sent out, I can be placed as temporary leader."

"Heh, looks like you finally get to take point huh?" Naruto asked, remembering how Sasuke had hated that Naruto was made second in command back when they first became ninja. Sasuke seemed to share this thought, as a smile spread across his lips.

"Yeah, just no screwing around, got it?" he said, without looking back.

"Geez, the way he's talking you'd think he's already the leader!" Sakura said, her eyes looking tired. They reached the academy and landed outside the Hokage's office, jumping in through the windows. Tsunade whipped her head around, an annoyed look on her face.

"Just because Kakashi does it doesn't mean you have to!" she said reproachfully.

"You want us to go back around?" Naruto asked, putting his foot on the window sill.

"Forget it, just get in here!" Tsunade replied irritably. The five of them stood before Tsunade's desk, Naruto in the middle with Sakura and Zenko to his right, Sasuke and Yako to his left.

"What do you need us for?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms. Tsunade sat back in her chair, taking a breath to calm herself.

"As you may or may not know, Sarutobi Asuma was recently killed during a mission." she said, "He and the other members of the Niju Shotai were tasked with searching the Land of Fire for Akatsuki members that had crossed the border."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke each tensed at the mention of Akatsuki. So this was the bad feeling Sakura and the Kyubi had.

"Who were the Akatsuki members?" Sasuke asked, having his own reasons to be tense at the mention.

"From what Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san have told me, they are Shinobi from Yugakure and Takigakure named "Hidan" and "Kakuzu"." Tsunade replied, her brow creased, "Hidan was the one who killed Asuma-san, while Kakuzu held off the rest of his team."

Sasuke seemed to relax, probably because it wasn't Itachi who was involved. Naruto and Sakura picked up on this, but Tsunade didn't, or at least she didn't show it.

"Team Asuma, under the guidance of Kakashi-san, have left to intercept these Akatsuki members." she continued, "Which is why I am tasking you three to provide them with backup."

"They've gone after them?" Sakura repeated with a shocked expression, "But the funeral was only today!"

"I know that. I tried to stop them, but they were determined to go. So I assigned Kakashi to them, before summoning you three."

"When shall we leave?" Sasuke asked, his expression of utmost seriousness. Tsunade sat forward, watching Sasuke closely.

"You said you were practising a new Jutsu." she said, "How is it coming along?"

"I'd like to test it out some more, but I think I've pretty much got it." Sasuke replied. Tsunade nodded, before looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke told me about your training." she said, "What about you?"

"I've got it down." Sakura replied, with a slightly worried expression. She hadn't thought she'd need to use it so soon. Tsunade then looked at Naruto, but the boy answered before she could ask.

"That Jutsu was too dangerous." he said, shrugging, "If I'd mastered it, you'd only make it a Kinjutsu right away."

"I see." Tsunade replied, "Well then, we can only hope your training at least helped in some way. Fine, you will leave in four hours. You are to keep at least a one mile distance from team Asuma until they reach their destination. Provide backup only if necessary."

"Hai!"


	52. On the precipice

This chapter was slightly longer than I expected, I didn't manage to get to the point I wanted to. Ah well, guess it'll just be the start of the next chapter then. Warning, there may be signs of intense overpowering here, but I promise to make up for it... does that sound ominous? Damnit, on top of this one, I now have three upcoming stories in my head, Gaara's Daybreak 2, The Lens of Tenjin, A God of Peace A Daemon of Pein. With all these plots, I'm getting seriously muddled up here!

Disclaimer: Know what I'm still tryna figure out? Deidara's mouth hands. I mean, the size of those tongues, how can the bones in his wrist and hands connect?

* * *

**On the precipice**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke each ran through the forests of the Land of Fire, none of them wasting any time in getting to their destination. Naruto was far on the left with Zenko and Yako on either side of him, both of them were easily keeping pace. Sasuke was in the middle, running a little farther ahead than the rest of them. That left Sakura on the right, her hair blowing back in the wind and revealing her serious expression. They ran in the direction of the sun, which was casting it's warm light on their faces. They left the road a while back, and were jumping from tree to tree in thick woods. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Sakura, before nodding. Naruto and Sakura nodded back, before the five of them split up, heading in three separate directions. Naruto took off in a leftward direction, with Zenko and Yako close behind him. In moments, Sakura and Sasuke had completely disappeared from view, leaving the three foxes on their own.

"Sasuke will reach them first." Naruto muttered, "Sakura and the three of us will flank them from either side."

Zenko and Yako both nodded, showing they understood. With that, Naruto sped up. He didn't want Sasuke having _too _much of a lead after all.

"You guys got a trail?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could follow the tracks with his Sharingan, which was why he took the centre path. Sakura also had her new Jutsu, which she could use to get an idea of where to go. But Naruto had neither of these traits, and instead relied completely on the two foxes by his side. They both barked at him, and he nodded, "Good, let me know if it starts to fade away, we don't want to get lost after all."

Yako grinned, he definitely agreed with Naruto. Zenko didn't show any reaction, he was completely focused on the task at hand.

As they ran, Naruto noticed the trees began to thin out, no, they appeared to be growing thinner. As they progressed, the trees became bare and barren, like they'd died a long time ago. But they also seemed to grow larger, with more distance between them. Naruto was reminded of something he had heard a long time ago.

"_Do you know, that plants cannot use chakra? They have chakra circulatory systems, but no chakra courses through them. That is because the chakra would only make the plant grow at an exponential rate. The plant would then run out of resources and die. That is why it evolved outside its use for chakra. However, it still has the circulatory system."_

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto wondered aloud, his eyes wide as he surveyed the area.

* * * * *

Sakura ran off in her direction, her pink ears hidden behind her bangs, as she always made sure to do. She was certainly glad the transformation had no visual effects on her nose, that would _really _irritate her. But it didn't, and so she was able to use her heightened sense of smell to follow the scent of Ino, her parents had allowed Sakura into Ino's room long enough to learn the scent. For someone who was trained by Tsunade, it was a surprise that Ino still made the rookie mistake of wearing her make up. Following the smell was easy, but it made Sakura's throat sting a little. She could only imagine how Kakashi must feel. He was a tracker after all.

"_It smells like they're still a long way away." _Sakura thought, _"I may have to turn off the Jutsu and use my own intuition for the rest of the journey."_

"_Naruto is getting farther away. I will not be able to maintain the connection for much longer anyway."_

Sakura's eyes widened at this realisation. She had only been worried that she wouldn't be able to use the senses for a while, now she was going to be left completely blind. It was certainly harsher than the outcome she had been expecting, and it made her all the more nervous. She really wished she'd asked to have Zenko accompany her, that way she wouldn't need the Jutsu at all. But the look Naruto had been giving the two foxes, it seemed like he needed them with him. All that really meant though was that Sakura would just have to move all that faster, and hope she didn't overtake Naruto or Sasuke.

"_Get a grip!" _she thought to herself, _"You managed to take out more than forty puppets in one move! These guys won't know what hit them!"_

Although she hadn't expected it, her words managed to reassure her. The moment they'd formed in her head, she was suddenly hit with a strong wave of confidence she didn't have before. Sasori had had over thirty years experience, and he still lost to her and Sasuke. On top of that, Naruto, Kakashi and team Asuma were also going to be there. How could the possibly lose? Sakura grinned, her eyes showing all the determination she was feeling. As long as she fought alongside Naruto, there was no way she could fail. Nothing was going to stop her!

Almost by irony, it was in that moment that the Kyubi's connection broke, and her senses returned to normal. Sakura was forced to stop as the world suddenly grew darker, her eyes were back to their normal strength. The same applied to her senses of smell, sound and touch. It almost felt like being underwater, everything was dimmer. This was the first time she'd tried this Jutsu in the field, the effects were disorienting. She placed her hand against a tree, the other rising to her head. This definitely wasn't a pleasant experience, she wouldn't miss it.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to clear her head. She needed to get over this quickly, or she could get lost in no time. She took a look around, it was darker than she remembered, but she could still see clearly. As for her hearing, that wasn't so much of a fallback. But a human's sense of smell was almost worthless compared to what she had just moments before. And her entire body felt numb, her nerve cells weren't as active either. Her spine was no longer so flexible, which cost her some balance. It would definitely take some getting used to, the transference between senses.

"_I'll have to remember to gradually increase and decrease as time goes by." _she thought, before continuing on her way. She couldn't afford to waste any more time than she already had. If she fell too far behind, she would lose any chance of catching up with Naruto and Sasuke.

If only her eyes had lasted a few moments longer, she would have spotted the shadow of the large bird gliding in the sky.

* * * * *

"_I cannot maintain my connection with Sakura any longer."_

"What?!" Naruto cried, before looking back, "Zenko, go find her!"

Zenko barked in acknowledgement, before breaking off and disappearing into the trees. Naruto kept his eyes on the spot Zenko had been for a few moments, before looking ahead once more. Zenko would have no trouble finding Sakura, _"Maybe I should have left him to her in the first place."_

Naruto changed direction slightly, moving further to the left. The air was becoming dry and dusty, making his throat itch a little. The trees were now all dead, and were steadily growing larger. But he was losing his cover, he needed to maintain his distance for now.

"You picking anything up?" Naruto asked, looking back at Yako. He came to a sudden stop, realising the fox already had. Yako was sniffing the air, a confused look on his muzzle, "What is it?"

Yako looked at Naruto, before barking loudly.

"Shikamaru's doing what?!" Naruto repeated, a shocked look on his face, "Where is he?"

Yako changed direction, heading even further to the left than before. Naruto quickly followed, scanning the area ahead for any signs of the Nara boy.

As they ran, the trees slowly came back to life, being a normal size and full of leaves as a tree should be. In fact, the scenery around them seemed to flourish, and the dryness of the air faded away. Their even seemed to be wildlife here, it was strange at how fast the transition occurred. It almost made it seem like a bomb had been let off back in that wasteland, and the explosion simply didn't reach this place. However, speaking of explosions, there was a cloud of smoke up ahead, as if something had been ignited over there. Yako ran straight towards it, following the scent he'd picked up.

"Is he there?" Naruto asked, looking up ahead. He couldn't see him, but at the same time, he couldn't be far, _"Damn it! By making Zenko and Yako stronger, it cost me my senses!"_

It was a sacrifice he needed to make. A while back, he'd used more of the Kyubi's chakra in order to make the two foxes grow, but it cost him his heightened senses. He hadn't seen it as much of a loss however, as both Zenko and Yako could do the tracking for him. Although, the anticipation was driving him crazy. Shikamaru was out there fighting an Akatsuki member, on his own as Yako told him. Shikamaru may be smart, but Akatsuki weren't stupid either. If he was fighting alone, then that could only mean this opponent was so dangerous it was safer to take him away from the others.

"_If that's the case, then Shikamaru probably led his opponent into a trap." _Naruto thought, _"Only question is, did it work?"_

Naruto received his answer as, from the trees, a familiar form appeared. It was Shikamaru, who looked downright exhausted, and smelled a little singed. Beside him, for some reason, there was a deer. The large animal watched Naruto and Yako with a look of distrust as they landed.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, pocketing what looked like a packet of cigarettes.

"I was gonna ask you that!" Naruto replied, "Yako caught your scent, so I came to help."

"Well you're a little late." Shikamaru said, smirking. Naruto's brow shot up.

"No way!" he breathed, "You took out an Akatsuki all by yourself?!"

"Yeah, it was something I had to do, so there was no avoiding it." Shikamaru replied, walking past Naruto, "Have you met up with the others?"

"I was on my way when Yako noticed you." Naruto answered, turning around, "But Sasuke and Sakura are heading there now."

"Then we should get going, they may need our help."

With that, Shikamaru took off, Naruto and Yako close behind. Naruto looked at Shikamaru with concern, he looked really beat up.

"You sure you should keep going?" he asked, "Maybe you should take a rest."

"No time, we need to take care of that other guy." Shikamaru replied, without looking back, "This guy is insanely strong, it'll take more than Sasuke-san and Sakura-san to take care of him."

"Why? What's he like?" Naruto asked, his brow creasing.

"I'll fill you in."

* * * * *

Sakura came to a sudden halt. There was no way she imagined that. She looked down to Zenko who was carefully scanning the area, a look of complete concentration on his face. He suddenly looked up, and bared his fangs as he growled. Sakura turned her gaze skywards as well, her eyes widening as she saw the giant clay bird flying overhead.

"That's him!" She breathed, "Deidara!"

"I'm glad you remember my name."

Sakura spun round, her eyes widening further as she saw the very man she spoke of. Deidara stood just a few trees away, his hand placed on the bark casually. He smiled at Sakura, giving her a wave with other hand and revealing that mouth as well. Zenko focused on Deidara, looking rather confused.

"I've gotta say, I've been looking forward to meeting you again." Deidara said, as the mouth on his palm licked its lips, "A form like that really is a work of art, un."

Sakura gave Deidara both a shocked and incredulous look. Was he hitting on her?

"All that volatile chakra packed inside that small body, just waiting to come out in a beautiful explosion." Deidara continued, with a manic glint in his eye, "It's a pity I need you to live, I would so love to set that off, hm!"

"What do you need me for?!" Sakura demanded, "I'm not a Jinchuriki!"

"You can say all you want, but there's no hiding that chakra." Deidara replied, "Although, I am surprised that the Biju from Sunagakure resides in a Konoha kunoichi, they masked you well. What's more, taking you will bring out the Kyubi, so this is like killing two birds with one bomb, HM!"

It was at that moment that Zenko attacked, lunging at Deidara with bared fangs. The missing-nin responded by raising a kunai to fend the fox off, his brow creasing in annoyance.

"Get out of the way stupid mutt!" he cried, slashing through the air. Sakura stared in horror as the kunai tore through the fox's head. But Zenko then dispersed into chakra, turning into a small red cloud that moved to engulf Deidara. It latched onto the arm, that attacked it and pulled itself across, infecting the chakra within Deidara's body. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, there was no way he could fight after this.

"KATSU!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Deidara's entire body had suddenly become pale, turning into a beige model of the artist. At the yell, the entire thing exploded, throwing Zenko's chakra away in every direction.

"ZENKO!" Sakura screamed, with a terrified look on her face. The chakra had completely disappeared, she could no longer see it.

"And now for you." Deidara whispered, from behind her.

* * * * *

They ran back into the dead land, Naruto following Shikamaru, who was being supported by a transformed Yako. Up ahead, there were faint lights flickering, red and blue mostly. It looked like someone was using some powerful Katon and Raiton Jutsu.

"Who's doing that?!" Naruto asked, his eyes wide in surprise. To be seen from this distance, the attacks must be _massive_.

"That's Kakuzu." Shikamaru replied, "It looks like the battle's still on. At least it means we haven't lost yet."

"I'm going on ahead!" Naruto said, overtaking Shikamaru and Yako, who looked annoyed at being slowed down. Since the trees were now to few to maintain height, Naruto was forced to run on the ground. He used all his speed, doing everything he could to make sure he got to the others quickly. The battle ahead steadily became clearer, he could now see two strange black shapes, which were the ones creating the huge attacks. They were grotesque behemoths, large shapeless beings that seemed to be made of a strange dark material. Each of these monsters wore a strange mask, the mouth of which being where the Jutsu's originated from.

As he drew nearer, the things began to move together, somehow melding into a single being behind what looked to be a dark skinned Shinobi. By this point, Naruto could now see his comrades, Kakashi, Ino, Choji and Sasuke. The first three were standing together at a distance to the person that had to be Kakuzu, but Sasuke was moving around, lashing out with his chain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out. Sasuke's eyes flickered in Naruto's direction for a moment, before returning to the fight.

"You took you're damn time!" Sasuke yelled angrily, "I need some help over here!"

Kakashi and the others all looked in surprise as Naruto burst into the scene, running straight for Kakuzu.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, with his hands in the seal. He summoned a massive twenty clones, which split up and attacked Kakuzu from every direction. But before even a single blow could connect, the two masks spun around three hundred and sixty degrees, fire and lightning firing from their mouths. Every single one of the clones was destroyed, leaving only the real Naruto who had taken high ground up one of the dried out trees. Kakuzu looked up just as Naruto leapt off the tree and fell from the sky. Immediately, he moved the fire mask to face Naruto, the mouth opening wide.

"LOOK OUT NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, throwing his chain out. It wrapped itself around Naruto's leg and he pulled, getting Naruto out of the way just in time to dodge a column of fire, "What the hell were you doing?!"

"I was gonna use the Demon Fox Meteor, but then you pulled me away!" Naruto replied, crouching next to Sasuke on the tree they were on, "Got any ideas?"

"We gotta destroy those masks." Sasuke replied, as Kakuzu turned to face them, "Problem is, neither of us has Suiton chakra to take out the Katon mask. Kakashi's too tired. And without taking that mask out first, we can't destroy the Raiton mask with Futon Jutsu."

"That's fine, I don't have any strong futon Jutsu anyway." Naruto said, "Looks like we're gonna need to work together on this one!"

"You up there!" Kakuzu yelled, "You are the Kyubi Jinchuriki, correct?"

"You got a plan?" Sasuke asked, "Fine, let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke both leapt off the tree, landing in between team Asuma and Kakuzu. Naruto stood on the left, Sasuke on the right. They nodded at each other, before running straight for Kakuzu.

"They're going for a frontal attack?!" Choji exclaimed.

"That'll never work against him!" Ino agreed. Kakashi frowned, it was obvious Sasuke was aware of this. That then meant that they must have a plan.

"Let's have a little faith in them." he said.

As Naruto and Sasuke charged Kakuzu, the Akatsuki member made his move. At this range, Naruto could see several stitches running around Kakuzu's arms, that suddenly seemed to unravel. Kakuzu reached up for his mask, ripping it off and revealing his mouth to be stitched at the sides as well. These also came apart and his mouth widened past a normal rate. But then the really disturbing thing happened. Thousands of long threads crawled out of his mouth, falling down his chin and reaching his chest. At the same time, the stitches on his arms fell apart and his arms separated, even more threads connecting them. By the time his transformation was complete, he greatly resembled a scarecrow that had fallen into disrepair. He then moved his legs apart, bent over and appeared to heave up more of the threads, the disgusting things spilling out onto the ground like filthy water.

Naruto summoned a single clone to his aid, and Sasuke drew his katana and tanto. Naruto held back his hand and the clone began its work. Sasuke held both his swords behind him, channelling his chakra into them. But Kakuzu wasn't going to let them attack. The threads flew at the two Shinobi, as if they were living snakes, and lashed at them. But Naruto and Sasuke both moved at the same time, Sasuke running in front of Naruto. He leapt into the air and raised his blades, Raiton chakra flowing through them.

"Chidori Eiso!" he cried, the chakra forming an extension of lightning on the swords. He slashed downwards, slicing through the threads which fell uselessly to the ground. Then, as he landed, he crouched down, allowing Naruto to use his back as a springboard and leap at Kakuzu, the spiralling sphere held tight in his hand. But before he could make the attack, the threads in Kakuzu's mouth flew at him, driving straight through his chest.

_Poof._

The clone disappeared. In that split second, Naruto appeared from behind, throwing his hand at Kakuzu's back.

"RASEN-" he began. But without even looking, Kakuzu's hand latched onto Naruto's throat, and squeezed tightly.

"There is no way you could hide such a chakra from me!" Kakuzu growled, "There is no doubt now. You are the Kyubi."

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, slashing out with his katana. Kakuzu whipped his head back to avoid the attack, but he didn't make it far enough. The tip of the blade ran across his throat, leaving a long slit which instantly seeped with blood. That momentary distraction was just enough for Naruto to break free, after swiping at Kakuzu's hand with a kunai. The Akatsuki grunted in pain as both Naruto and Sasuke stepped back. He then fell to the ground, clutching his throat in an attempt to stem the blood.

"You… damn brats." he snarled, "YOU THINK YOU HAVE KILLED ME?!"

He suddenly shifted to a kneeling position, his Raiton mask pointing at Naruto and the Katon one at Sasuke. The masks split open and the attacks burst out, too fast for even Sasuke to evade.

But then, as if in slow motion, Yako leapt through the air, flying between Sasuke and Kakuzu, and continuing on to Naruto, whose eyes widened. Yako then dispersed into chakra, and wrapped itself around Naruto.

_FRAWM!_

_FZZ-ZZ-AAT!_

_THROOSH!_

Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. Every one of them had their eyes wide with shock as Kakuzu was suddenly thrown from the ground and sent flying through the air. He collided with the tree behind him, cracking the bark and embedding his body within it. Neither of his attacks had connected, they were both cast aside, as if by a sudden change of direction. A large dust cloud had formed around Naruto and Sasuke, caused by the impact of the blasts. But as the dust slowly settled, they each saw something just as, if not more, surprising.

Naruto stood tall, facing Kakuzu with a look of contempt. His eyes were red, and he appeared to have gone through all the initial phases of his first state transformation, the canines, the markings, the nails and the hair. But there was more to it. For one thing, Naruto's hair now stood tall, every spike in it pointing upwards. His eyes also received a sharper slant, giving them an even more feral look. But both of these changes paled in comparison to what caught everyone's eye.

Naruto's veins were all visible, they could literally see the red chakra pumping through his body, like some sort of electrical circuit. The chakra flowed up his back and chest, heading around his head and redirecting down through his arms to his hands. He stood there, with a single hand raised. The open palm facing Kakuzu with his fingers clenching the air. At each fingertip, the chakra gathered, forming a field exactly like Yako had in his transformed state. Except in this case Naruto had five points opposed to Yako's three. In most cases, Naruto's utilising the Kyubi's chakra gave him a demonic look. But like this, there was something… _robotic _about him.

He began walking towards Kakuzu, leaving Sasuke to stare in shock. As he got closer, Naruto gathered demonic chakra into his palm, until it built up to a dangerous level. Then he released it, sending out a blast of chakra that struck Kakuzu with the force of a hurricane, sending him further into the tree. And as Naruto got closer, the attacks occurred faster, struck Kakuzu harder, and sent him further, until he fell out of the other side, collapsing on the ground. Naruto walked around the tree, keeping a steady pace. He looked down at Kakuzu, who stared up at the sky, his elongated arms and the black threads spilling out of his body making him resemble a horrendous looking insect, like a mosquito or a crane fly.

Naruto pointed his hand once again at Kakuzu, who merely glanced up at Naruto, the only physical movement he could make. His entire skeleton had been shattered by the mass attacks, and his chakra system was completely destroyed. Naruto willed the chakra to form in his hand, ready to finish this battle and put this person out of his misery.

"_That is enough."_

Naruto blinked, he felt a strange rush as Yako's chakra faded away. His eyes returned to normal and his hair fell back into place. All of his traits returned to their proper state, his veins were no longer visible. Naruto stared in surprise down at Kakuzu. Only moments ago, he had thought nothing of killing him. In fact, he hadn't seen it as killing at all, it felt more like a task he was set to accomplish. But now, for all he could think, he could find no reason to continue feeling that way. This man was defeated, and would be unable to move ever again. If not for what Shikamaru had told him, Naruto would have felt immense guilt at what he'd done. But from what he'd heard, it was definitely past his time.

Sasuke appeared beside Naruto, staring down at Kakuzu in shock. He then looked at Naruto, who seemed to be just as surprised as he was.

"What the hell- Naruto!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Naruto asked. But before he could get an answer, he suddenly felt very dizzy, and lost conciousness. Sasuke grabbed him before he hit the ground, and put his arms around Naruto's waist as he dragged him away.

"Ino!" he yelled, as he came around the tree. The others saw him and instantly ran over, Kakashi reaching them first.

"What?!" he exclaimed, as Sasuke lay Naruto down on the ground. Blood was pouring out of Naruto's eyes, ears, mouth and nose. Ino ducked around Kakashi, kneeling beside Naruto and immediately setting to work.

"The chakra built up too much pressure in his body." she said, as she stemmed the bleeding, "Fortunately, he's not losing too much blood, but he will be unable to function properly for a while."

With that, she placed her hands above Naruto's head, a green glow casting out in the space between.

* * * * *

"Capture of the Ichibi, successful." Deidara smirked, as he picked Sakura's unconscious body up in his arms, "Put up one hell of a fight, but against my art, hmm-hm-hmm."

He walked over to his clay bird, which sat hidden in a nearby bush, and climbed onto it. After securing Sakura in place, he lifted into the air and glanced to his left.

"Hey Tobi, tidy things up here will ya?" he said, "I'll take this one back to base."

"Hai, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi replied, saluting, "Tobi will get rid of all the explosives!"

"Yeah, catch up when you're done." Deidara said, before taking off. Tobi watched as he disappeared into the distance, before turning around.

"It looks like the time has come." Madara muttered, "Come then, Naruto."


	53. The illusionist's scheme

Woah, things are getting hot! Let me knowif there's anything that doesn't make sense, I'll be able to clarify in the next chapter hopefully. I can't believe how fast I managed to get this up, it would have been even faster if not for college. Looks like I'm going to live up to my reputation, was any of this predictable?

Disclaimer: I think I might tear into the next chapter in a little while, I'm pretty pumped right now.

* * *

**The illusionist's scheme**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the sun dazzling him a little. He sat up, placing a hand to his head, which was throbbing. He looked around, he couldn't have been out for long, it seemed like it was still midday. He spotted the others gathered a little away from his position, their backs to him. He steadily got to his feet, walking over to them.

"Hey." he said, making them all spin around.

"You're up already?!" Ino exclaimed, "I thought you'd be out till we got back!"

"You shouldn't be standing." Kakashi agreed seriously. Naruto frowned at them, rolling his shoulders.

"Why? I'm fine." he said, before looking around, "Hey, where's Sakura?"

"That's what we were just discussing." Sasuke replied, "Looks like she got lost somehow, we were just deciding who's gonna go find her."

"Sakura got lost?" Naruto repeated with an incredulous look. Sakura had a great sense of direction, and she had Zenko with her. How could she possibly-

"Wait a minute." Naruto breathed, his eyes widening. He looked past Sasuke and the others, pushing through them. It was faint, but he could definitely feel it. Little by little, Zenko's chakra was returning to him, "No, SAKURA!"

He ran off, before anyone could even comprehend his words.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out. But when his student didn't turn back, he turned to his other one, "Sasuke, go with him!"

"Got it!" Sasuke replied, running after Naruto, who was making incredible distance. His headache was no longer even a thought to him, he was forcing every muscle in his legs into overdrive, demanding speed from them. He tore out of the wasteland, not even noticing the point where he returned to forest. He jumped off the ground, landed on a tree and kicked off again, running across the boughs. Sasuke was behind, doing his best to keep up with Naruto. He was trying to work out the meaning behind Naruto's cry. Had something happened to Sakura? How could he tell? And what was it that was supposed to have happened? Sasuke pegged it down to their connection, the Kyubi's one, but it still left him confused. Akatsuki didn't try to capture Naruto before, but this looked like they were using Sakura as bait. What had changed since they went to rescue Gaara?

Sasuke's eyes widened. That was it! They'd sensed Sakura's demonic chakra and believed _her _to be the Ichibi! If that was the case, then they didn't have much time. Akatsuki would almost definitely kill her when they find out otherwise.

Naruto's head was filled with none of these thoughts, he could barely create such complexities in this state. At this point, his mind was only on Sakura, and-

"_Madara!" _he thought, even his inner voice growling, _"Madara! Madara! Madara!"_

His eyes snapped open to their fullest, beyond even a glare. He looked ahead, with all rationality and even sanity gone.

"MADARAAA!!!" he screamed. Up ahead, that person stood looking straight at him, the mask failing to hide his sinister amusement. His hair and cloak billowed softly in the wind, as if nature itself was draping over his shoulders. Naruto bounded off the trees, feeling nothing but pure rage at this moment. He had already gone through the changes, but for some reason, the Kyubi was denying him tails. Probably because in this state, the Kyubi himself may be released.

Naruto reached the last branch, his hand curling into a fist. He lunged at Madara, who looked at him lazily. Sasuke was too far behind, but he had heard Naruto's roar and was moving as fast as he could to catch up.

But he didn't make it in time. Naruto threw his fist mat Madara, wanting to punch straight through to his heart, if he even had one. But what he got was even more. His hand passed straight through Madara's chest, and out to the other side. Naruto's momentum kept him going, and his shock kept him from stopping. He passed straight through Madara, like the man was but a ghost. However, Madara had no plans on maintaining this ominous image. He turned around just as Naruto's body completely left his own, and lashed out with his hand. Naruto was forced to a stop. He couldn't move. Madara had his evil fingers wrapped around his heart, and was keeping the blood from flowing through his body. It didn't take long, including his previous injury, Naruto lost conciousness in moments. But before the world turned completely black, Madara had something to say.

"Thank you for delivering her to me."

* * * * *

"….prepar… lete…start?"

"…ive som… him recover…"

"Damn brat… lets… over with…"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. He felt strange, like gravity wasn't exactly working right. He raised his head, before realising the answer.

He was being held above the ground, suspended in the air. He looked to his left and right, both his arms were held in large metal tubes which ran all the way to his shoulders. His legs were strapped to a surface, with his feet on a small shelf. His stomach and chest were also bound by metal bands. As it was, the only movement he could make was with his head. But for what it was worth, there wasn't much to see. The room was dimly lit, and it was long and thin. At the other end, there was a metal staircase that led to about halfway up the wall, where the door was placed. On either side of the door, large panes of glass sat, but Naruto could not see through them. The only thing in the room besides himself was this thing he was strapped into, and a strange metal desk placed a little in front of the stairs.

He looked up, it seemed to be a machine that held him captive, judging by the design and the panels across it. Directly above him there was a half cylinder that had three small tubes pointing down at him. The rest of the machine seemed to be shaped like a box. It didn't reach the walls, there were gaps on either side, possibly for maintenance. The cylinders around his arms were also attached top the machine. There were a few glass panels on either side, measuring things Naruto couldn't make out. All he could hear was the high pitched beeping coming from the monitors, the only sources of light aside from the weak fluorescent on the ceiling.

He tried moving his arms, but he found that the cylinders weren't just restraining him. There was also something embedded in each arm, thin but strong. It stung as he moved, and he got nowhere. But he wasn't ready to give up, he tried channelling his chakra into his arms, maybe then he could break whatever it was that was penetrating him. But then the machine hissed angrily. And Naruto shuddered violently as he felt something cold flow through the objects into his arms. In moments, he lost all his strength, and just hung limply.

"It seems you're finally awake."

Naruto looked up, the most movement he could manage. The door opened and a dark figure stood in the shadows of the hallway behind it. That person slowly descended the stairs, the light making his orange mask appear brown.

"Ma…dara…" Naruto said, as that person came in and out of focus.

"At least you managed to stay conscious, I'm glad of that." Madara said, as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "You'll find that should your heart rate or chakra levels reach past a set point, that machine will sedate you."

Naruto blinked slowly, as Madara walked around the desk and stood in front of it.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to overload it either, the first thing you would do is destroy the limiter, sending all of the sedative into your body and which will definitely kill you."

Naruto breathed deeply, it was the only way he could. Madara watched him with faint amusement, although it was wasted on Naruto.

"What… do you… want?" Naruto asked, finding even keeping his eyes raised to be difficult.

"Straight to the point hm?" Madara muttered, "And here I thought you were going to threaten to kill me, I was looking forward to it."

"Sa… kura…"

"Oh don't worry, she's fine. She's in the same case you are." Madara replied, "And you can relax, I definitely won't kill her. She holds my future, after all."

Those words were enough to make Naruto raise his head, a tremendous effort considering.

"Your… future?" he repeated, a mixture of fear and confusion on his face.

"Yes, well, not yet." Madara replied, "But she will do. In time."

"What are you… saying?"

"Perhaps I could enlighten him." came a hoarse voice.

"Please do, Orochimaru." Madara replied, as the snake Sannin appeared at the door. Naruto watched as he made his descent, and walked past Madara towards Naruto.

"Do you know the reason why I left Konoha?" Orochimaru asked, waiting ironically for a reply, "It is because of the experiments I performed on the inhabitants of that pathetic village."

Naruto frowned, failing to see what this had to do with anything.

"But I was forced to leave in the middle of my greatest experiment." Orochimaru continued, "I wished to find out what would happen if a Jinchuriki were to reproduce."

Naruto's expression went from confusion to a startled look.

"Reproduce?" he repeated, his eyes locked with the Oto leader's.

"So you understand that much." Orochimaru said, smiling sickly, "Yes, my first experiment, I doubt you know the subjects, at least, not by anything more than name or vague description. You see, their names…"

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't…

"Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina."

The beat that Naruto's heart skipped went on for a couple more rounds. He stared at Orochimaru in shock, unable to understand what he had just been told.

"My my my, it looks like he doesn't know, Madara-san." Orochimaru said, turning to the man behind him, "Would you like to enlighten him?"

"I think I do." Madara replied, taking a step forward, "You see Naruto, my plan is to build an army. But not just any army, an army of ninja, armed with the powers of the Biju."

"What?" Naruto asked, frowning, "An army?"

"Yes." Madara nodded, "Let me ask you, Why do you think I needed Sakura?"

Naruto stared a Madara, without giving a reply.

"It was entirely by chance of course, who would have guessed you would fall in love?" Madara continued, "I certainly never did. But it was most beneficial, I am very grateful."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, that together, you and Sakura will build my army."

"What?!" Naruto cried, almost wanting to laugh, "How the hell do you figure that to work?!"

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to be sedated again." Orochimaru hissed, smiling cruelly.

"I wonder what it is you are asking? How do I intend to make you build my army? Or how it will be done? No matter, I will answer both."

Naruto listened closely, these were the answers he'd been waiting to hear for years.

"It will be a simple manner to make the two of you follow my will." Madara said, "The fact that you love her makes it so much easier. DO you understand? You will build my army, through procreation."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. He was going to make them do what?!

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" Naruto breathed, willing his heart to remain steady, "Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"I am immortal." Madara replied, "I can most certainly afford to wait for them to grow. And I know it will work, after all, the first specimen is standing before me!"

Naruto stared incredulously at Madara. What was he saying?

"I am surprised the Kyubi never told you…"

"The Kyubi?" Naruto repeated, his brow creasing.

"_Naruto…"_

"I know that you have been researching me." Madara said, "Did you never wonder why I went to Uzu no Kuni?"

Naruto listened intently, he did have an idea, he'd had it for years now.

"You went there… to find the Kyubi Jinchuriki." he said, lowering his head once more.

"Well he is clever, isn't he?" Orochimaru smirked. Madara nodded slowly.

"Yes, to find the person that the Kyubi was sealed within." he said, "Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto hung limply. So it really was true.

"_The Kyubi was never my father." _he thought.

"_That isn't true."_

"The Kyubi is correct." Madara said, "At least, on some level he is."

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, making Orochimaru's smirk widen. Madara took another step forward, taking Naruto's chin in his hand.

"That if not for me, you wouldn't even exist." He said, slowly and clearly, so Naruto could hear every syllable. Madara released him and turned away, walking a little towards Orochimaru, "Isn't it such a romantic story? A woman from a small village, meeting the man who would become the greatest Hokage and falling in love with him. It was so… perfectly executed."

He walked on further, heading for the stairs. Orochimaru followed him, and they both ascended to the door.

"And as you know, their relationship was… consummated." he said, relishing every movement Naruto's eyes made, "And then came… you."

With that, he closed the door, leaving Naruto to the machine.

Naruto stared at the floor, stunned. His entire existence… everything from the moment of his birth. Had it all been under Madara's control?

"_So… is this the reason I'm alive?" _he thought, _"To build his army?"_

"_Naruto… you mustn't think like that. Madara's greatest weakness is that he builds the weapons that will inevitably destroy him."_

"_That's right… I'm a weapon."_

"_No, nothing like that!"_

"_That's what you've been raising me for, to kill Madara… and he wants me to build his army."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Why? Why can't I just live? It's all that I want…"_

"… _I see… then Naruto, you must break out of here."_

"_Why? So I can kill Madara for you?"_

"_The connection between myself and Sakura was broken, but it is restored. She is close."_

Naruto blinked. Sakura was close? That's right, Madara had basically said as much! Then it was settled, he had to get out of here at all costs. He looked around wildly, searching for a way out. He looked down at his legs, aside from being bound, there was nothing there. If he could channel his chakra there, then the sensors wouldn't be alerted, right? Deciding it was worth a try, he did just that, and channelled the chakra.

_PHSSSS!_

"Rgh!" Naruto groaned, as more sedative was pumped into his body. So that was it. The metal that bound him must have some chakra absorbing material in it, that was how the machine could tell.

"_In that case, there's nothing I can do…" _he thought, as the world darkened once more, _"It's over."_

* * * * *

"…ruto?"

"…"

"…aruto?"

"…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He looked around wildly, faintly hoping he'd dreamt the whole thing. But he was disappointed, it was all real. He looked down at the person who had woken him, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Sasuke?!" he breathed, "How did you get here?"

"How do you think?" Sasuke asked, turning and walking to the metal desk, "I looked across the border, that's how!"

"How long has it been?" Naruto asked, unsure of how long he'd been unconscious.

"Two days." Sasuke replied, as he stepped around and looked down to the desk. He reached out and touched something, and several lights flickered on. That desk must have been a control panel or something. Sasuke tapped quickly, which was an odd feat as Naruto didn't know that Sasuke could operate computers. But his attention was soon distracted from this as the machine seemed to power down, the bands and grips on Naruto's body opening. Naruto winced in pain as several syringes were pulled out of his arm, before allowing himself to drop off the machine and onto the floor. He landed clumsily, the sedative had slightly numbed him. But Sasuke soon came to his side and helped him to his feet.

"Sakura… she's in here." Naruto said, as Sasuke put his arm around his shoulder, "I gotta save her."

"Let's go." Sasuke replied, as he led Naruto up the stairway. They left the room and entered the hallway outside it. It resembled a boiler room, with pipes lined across the walls and ceiling, plus the orange light gave the place a barricaded feel. To the right, the hallway turned a corner to the left, at the end of the room Naruto had been imprisoned in. the other side led down a long corridor, with three more doors to the left, and a hatch at the very end. Sasuke guided Naruto in this direction, the two of them looking in through each window. There were other people imprisoned here, but no one Naruto recognised. The first was a blond woman, possibly in her late twenties. Her hair was a mess, and she looked bedraggled, as if she had been here for a while. She hung limply, in the same machine Naruto had been placed in. But unlike Naruto, she was wearing what looked like a hospital gown, while he was still in his own clothes.

"We gotta help her." Naruto said, trying to come to a stop.

"We'll do that once we've taken out the people running this place." Sasuke replied, pushing Naruto on further, "We can't have them weighing us down right now."

Sasuke was right, but it didn't make Naruto feel good. It was obvious that woman had been here longer than him, how much longer, he didn't know.

"_Is she a part of Madara's experiment too?" _he thought, giving the woman an apologetic look as they passed, _"Does that mean she's been put through that?"_

They passed the next two rooms, the second containing a pale skinned man with brown hair that fell down his face. Like the woman, he was also attached to the machine, and wore a gown. It was the same case for the third room, where there was an old man with fiery red hair that was tied back, and he had a matching bear. They all looked to be unconscious, and as if they'd been here a while. Naruto really felt guilty for leaving them, but he promised himself that he'd come back and help them.

Sasuke reached for the turnstile on the hatch and grunted, turning it anti clockwise. He then pulled the door open, and he led Naruto through into the next passage.

"I think I can walk on my own now." Naruto said, removing his arm from Sasuke.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, with an uncertain look. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke closed the hatch, sealing it shut again. He turned around, as Naruto was looking in the window of the nearest room. It was exactly the same conditions as before, there was nothing different. The man in here had greying hair, it had once been a dark brown, that was tangled and fell down to his shoulders.

Naruto moved onto the next room, and his eyes widened.

"She's in here!" he called out, and Sasuke hurried to his side. In the room, Sakura was just like the others, but she had been allowed to keep her clothes as well. She looked a mess, there was dirt on her skin and clothes, she also had grazes and cuts, like she'd been in a fight. Naruto wrenched the door open and leapt across the room, climbing up onto the machine.

"Sakura? Can you hear me?" Naruto asked, putting a hand to her cheek. Sasuke reached the control panel and quickly set to work, the machine powering down and releasing Sakura. Naruto caught her before she could fall to the ground, and sat her down with his arms around her. He reached up and pushed her hair out of her face, "Sakura, are you awake? Come on, speak to me!"

"N-Naruto…" Sakura whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"_Naruto! Her body is full of the chakra!"_

Naruto's eyes widened, the Kyubi was right. Her skin was so hot, and her breathing was so heavy. He quickly placed his hand on her heart and focused, trying to pull the chakra out of her. His brow creased with effort, there was so much chakra.

"It's not working!" he cried, as he placed his other hand on her heart and tried harder. But once again, nothing happened, "Damn it! Sakura, hold on!"

"Naruto…" Sakura breathed, as her eyelids lowered a little, "S-sorry…"

"No! Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto cried, now putting every cell in his body to getting that chakra out of her, "Stay with me! Stay with me!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto, barely able to see him through her closing eyelids.

"Ok Naruto…" she whispered, "I'll stay with you…"

Then her eyes closed all the way, and her head fell to her side. Naruto froze.

"Sakura… Sakura!" he cried, tears filling his eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently trying to wake her up again, "SAKURAAA!!!"

He held her tight, her head against his shoulder. His eyes were clenched shut, the tears running down his cheeks. He gripped his hands into fists, his nails cutting into his skin. He held her so tight, he didn't want to let go.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder, "She's gone…"

Naruto tensed at the words, as if physically resisting could keep them from being the truth. But he couldn't ignore Sasuke's hand on his shoulder, keeping him gripped firmly in reality. Although it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do, he moved away from her, looking at her blank face.

"I'm sorry." he breathed, his tears still falling. He leant forward, laying her down on the ground. He reached out one more time and pushed her hair aside, "Stay with her."

Naruto got to his feet and ran out the room, leaping over the control panel and straight out the door. He looked through the window as he ran down the hall, looking at her as she lay there.

"_I'll see you real soon, ok?" _he thought, smiling. Then he looked ahead, red swirling into his eyes "MADARAAA!!!"

He thrust his fist through the air, forcing a wave of chakra out that sent the hatch ahead flying across the corridor, the metal sparking as it skidded across the grating. He ran straight through the smoking opening, his steps echoing loudly throughout the entire passageway. He was going to find Madara, and rip him apart.

He tore chakra from his seal, pumping it into his body. He then leapt across the floor, landing on all fours and continued running, jumping from the walls and punching through another hatch that stood in his way. He had no idea where Madara was, but if need be he would bring this entire facility down to the ground, if that's what it took.

He saw an opening in the passage, leading off to the right. He jumped up to the left wall and rebounded off it, flying down the narrow passage. He could see another hatch up ahead, he headed straight for it, charging at it with his right shoulder held forward. He rammed the door and knocked it to the ground, stepping right over it. He now stood in a room, not too large, but spacious. At the end of it, there was a large stone chair, like a throne. And in it, sat Madara, who looked at Naruto with mild interest.

"So you broke free." he said, "What do you intend to do now? You know you cannot kill me."

"Madara…" Naruto growled, his hands curling into fists, "You made me… it was because of you that I was born… because of you that I was alone… all for your own purpose…"

He took a step forward, somehow able to contain his rage. He didn't just want Madara to die, that wasn't enough anymore.

"I don't care why you want to build your army." he continued, taking another step forward, "But because of you, I've got nothing left to live for. Now, you're gonna die, but not before you've felt every bit of pain I have!"

"Is that so?" Madara asked, unimpressed, "You think that is your purpose? _This _is what you were born for. This was always going to be your purpose. It's not my fault things turned out this way. It was the Kyubi who decided to make things complicated. Why, you could have lived happily, while meeting this purpose. You and dear Sakura could have-"

"You don't get to say her name!" Naruto snarled, as he let himself go to the rage, "Not ever!"

"If you're going to be difficult, then so be it." Madara replied, before giving a small wave with his hand. Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly felt the tip of a kunai press against his throat.

"Sorry son." said the person behind him, "But you're being rude."


	54. Bonds that can never be broken

Wow, this was unexpected. I had intended on making this chapter the last one, but I just wrote too much, and had to take half of it for this. Ah well, guess that just means you've got a little longer. Just two more updates and this will come to a close (the last one will be a teaser of my next story). Guess I'll have to apologise in the nest chapter, you'll see why.

Disclaimer: You know, "Why did the chicken cross the road" is actually pretty morbid, if you think about it.

* * *

**Bonds that can never be broken**

Naruto's eyes were stinging, but he couldn't even bring himself to blink. He slowly looked down, realising that he recognised the shape of the kunai that was held to his throat. It was a Hiraishin kunai, like the ones used by…

Naruto couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. _He _had died sixteen years ago, died sealing the Kyubi within Naruto. How was it possible that he was alive?

With the kunai still pressed against his neck, Naruto couldn't resist. The person behind him reached out with his other hand and wrapped it around Naruto's chest, revealing the long sleeve of a white jacket. Naruto felt that person move closer, his mouth next to Naruto's ear.

"You've caused quite a mess." the person said, "Let's go for a ride, shall we?"

The arm tightened and Naruto lost his sense of direction as the entire room disappeared, and was replaced by another on, the room Naruto had been locked in. he was then grabbed and thrown back, slamming into the machine, which instantly bound him, his arms and legs held in place once more. But Naruto barely noticed this, his eyes were fixed on the man in front of him, the man who's face Naruto had seen almost every day for ten years. The long, blond spiky hair. The white, billowing cloak with flames along the bottom. The slashed Konoha headband and Jonin uniform. And that face.

It was the face of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"You…" Naruto breathed, "How?"

"It's amazing what can be done with Kinjutsu." Minato replied, smirking up at Naruto, "It was annoying having to die like that, but it's all in the past now."

"But… why?" Naruto asked, too shocked to even notice the syringes piercing his arms.

"This world is rotten." Minato replied, folding his arms, "And it's because of ninjas like you and me. Ninjas defy the laws of nature and tear this world apart, all for the sake of their petty and foolish leaders. Well I say it's time to bring an end to all that. I will see to it that this world will be cleansed of the ninja scourge, and mankind will start again, under the guidance of Madara and myself."

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, "You were the Yondaime, the greatest Hokage that ever lived!"

"And what does that mean?" Minato countered, his brow creasing and his smirk fading, "My duty was to protect the people of that village. Those pathetic, lazy and completely worthless excuses for human beings!"

"That's not true!" Naruto cried, leaning forward, "Don't say that!"

"You know it's true!" Minato yelled, "Look at what they did to you! Did they welcome you? No! Did they tolerate you? No! Did they even look at you as if they could see for even a second that you were human? No! you cannot deny that!"

"It's not their fault…" Naruto said, "I can't blame them for being afraid!"

"God damn it!" Minato growled, turning away, "I had hoped there you would have some of my sense, but you reek of Kushina, that useless idiot!"

Naruto stared in shock. Could this person really be his father?

"All that time, having to tolerate her idiotic ideals, do you have any idea what it's like to even be near someone so annoying?!" Minato demanded, spinning around to look Naruto in the eye.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto countered, "There's no way you're the Yondaime, I can't believe that!"

"You think I care if you believe it?!" Minato yelled, before cursing, "Damn it! How the hell does Madara intend on using _you_? You're every bit as pathetic as Kushina was!"

"Dad!"

Minato looked up at Naruto, a surprised look on his face. Naruto's eyes were tearing up, this was more than he could handle.

"What happened to you?" he asked, "Everything I've heard of the Yondaime Hokage, everything I've heard about _you_. How can you be like this, even when everyone else saw you like that?"

"Because people see what they want to see!" Minato replied, moving so he was looking straight up at Naruto, "The human mind ignores what it doesn't want to comprehend, and sees only what it wants to believe!"

"That can't be true…" Naruto said, looking straight down at Minato, "Sasuke was never like that-"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Minato repeated, his smirk returning, "Of course he did, the Uchiha's addiction to revenge led him to see what he wanted to see, so that he could follow that same path!"

"You're wrong." Naruto replied, "People aren't that simple. You can't judge everyone by the same standards, because everyone is different! They all have their own pain, their own happiness and their own dreams! It's wrong to try and stop that just because you're not happy with the way the world is!"

Minato watched Naruto closely, searching his face. Then he turned away, walking towards the exit.

"You're too much like Kushina." he said, as he climbed the stairs, "There's no point talking to you."

"Dad!" Naruto yelled, as Minato disappeared around the corner, "She loved you! Whatever you say, she loved you!"

"She loved what she thought I was!" Minato's voice yelled back. Naruto struggled with the bonds, desperate to get out. But the sedative pumped into him again, and he lost conciousness even while he was still struggling.

* * * * *

Naruto stared at the floor, the pale green tiles lay so uniformly, it felt like they were his guards. Naruto smiled at the idea, twenty tiles across, fifty down. That meant he was being watched by a thousand guards. It almost made him feel strong, and looking at the quality of his prison, that idea wasn't hard to backup. It was easy to imagine he was someone strong, someone who could break out of here, and maybe find somewhere he could be happy.

Happy. Was that something he could ever feel again? Was it something that he had ever felt? What was happy? What did it feel like? Now that he thought about it, he couldn't really describe what it meant to be happy, not even to himself. It didn't make sense to him, like it was something alien.

Alien. What did that word mean? When someone said something was alien to them, it usually meant it was something they were new at. In that case, did alien mean new? If it was, then did that mean that meeting Minato was something alien? Or did that time sixteen years ago count as the first time?

Naruto really didn't know the answer to any of these, but it helped to keep his mind off other things. He really couldn't tell how long he'd been in here, it couldn't have been more than a week, could it? Or, maybe it was just a few hours. No, wait. Sasuke had said he'd been here for two days, so it was at least a little longer than that.

"_I wonder…" _Naruto thought, _"Whatever happened to Sasuke? Is he still with Sakura? Did he take her out of here? Did he take her to Konoha?"_

"_Naruto, you need to calm down, you will lose your mind if you keep going like this."_

"_Oh hey! It's my other dad!"_

"_Naruto!"_

Naruto blinked. What was that he'd heard just now? It sounded like a footste- there it was again! Naruto listened intently as he heard footstep after footstep, there were so many! Four… five… six… eleven… twelve… thirteen… hey, they stopped!

"Naruto-san."

"Who's Naruto-san?" Naruto asked, before blinking. He looked up, his expression of complete surprise, "Sasuke!"

"I'm afraid that's incorrect."

"Oh, right. You're uh… Itachi!" Naruto cried, an overjoyed look on his face, "Yeah, Itachi!"

"It appears confinement doesn't do well for you." Itachi replied, as he reached out for the control panel. He typed fast, and the machine deactivated, releasing Naruto, who landed on the ground with a thud. The impact managed to clear his head however, when he looked back up he was thinking a lot clearer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting up. Itachi walked around the control panel and helped Naruto to his feet, "Where's Kisame?"

"I didn't bring him." Itachi replied, "Are you alright? I wouldn't have imagined you would be so unable to cope with just four days imprisonment."

"So it's only been four days huh?" Naruto asked, his gaze dropping.

"I came here with Sasuke, he needed my help." Itachi replied. Naruto frowned, looking up again.

"You've been hanging around here for two days?" he asked. It was Itachi's turn to frown, the biggest expression Naruto could remember seeing him give.

"I don't understand." he said, "Sasuke and I arrived only minutes ago. He is currently searching for Haruno Sakura."

Naruto froze, staring Itachi in the eye. What did he just say? Itachi's frown deepened, and he took a step closer, looking deep into Naruto's eyes.

"I see… you were placed under Tsukuyomi." he said, "It is the most powerful Genjutsu in the world, whatever you saw, it wasn't real."

Naruto's mouth hung open, and his eyes widened. A Genjutsu? He had been put under an illusion? But… then that meant-

Naruto ran around Itachi, flying up the stairs and out the door. He ran down the hallway, looking to his left as he did so. The woman, the young and old man, they were both still there. That didn't really help, he'd been hoping that they were only part of the "Tsukuyomi" as Itachi called it. But he wrenched open the hatch anyway, and ran through. He looked in surprise as a familiar form came down the other side of the hallway.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called back, with equal surprise. Naruto took that as a good sign and ran down the hall, but he didn't dare look in the window. He and Sasuke reached the door at the same time, and Naruto nearly broke it off as he threw it open.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes widened, as a broad grin spread across his face.

"Sakura!" he cried, jumping down the stairs. Sakura struggled with her bonds, trying desperately top break free, but smiling ecstatically all the time. Sasuke quickly set to work on the control panel, and Sakura was released just as Naruto reached her. She dropped down from the shelf and Naruto threw his arms around her, spinning on the spot.

"You're ok!" he cried, holding her tight. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and returned his embrace. They were both laughing joyfully, neither wanting to let the other go. Itachi descended the stairs, standing next to Sasuke. He watched the two closely, before glancing at Sasuke. He watched his younger brother's face closely, but said nothing of it.

"So what now?" he asked, "Do you really need me here?"

"You came, because I asked you to." Sasuke replied, without taking his eyes of Naruto and Sakura, "You're dying, aren't you?"

Itachi raised his brow a fraction, before looking at the pair in front of him.

"I was." he said, "However, that is no longer the case."

"What?!" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother with a frown. Itachi looked at Sasuke, allowing himself to smile.

"I owe my life to you, strangely enough." he replied, "You see, a long time ago, you told me you were going to rebuild the Uchiha. I wanted to see you do that, and so I returned the body of Sasori to a certain person, who was very grateful."

"… I see." Sasuke muttered, unable to make eye contact, "That's still my goal, just you wait and see."

"I look forward to it, Sasuke."

"Hey you two!" Sasuke called out, "Hate to ruin the moment, but maybe you should take a look around."

Naruto and Sakura stopped, glancing at Sasuke. Naruto turned back to Sakura, who's initial excitement was gone. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"He's right, what are we going to do?" she asked. Naruto's eyes shifted from her to the door, and back again.

"He's got other people trapped here." he said, "I can't leave them behind. We have to finish this now."

Sakura looked hesitant, but then she nodded.

"Ok Naruto." she said, "I'm with you."

Naruto smiled warmly at her, pulling her in one more time. Then he turned to Sasuke and Itachi, who were both watching them.

"Let's find Madara." he said, "Itachi, you know Madara better than us, you got any ideas?"

"Madara never trusted me, no matter what he said." Itachi replied, "However… I can find him."

Naruto nodded, taking a step forward. Sakura stayed close behind him, not wanting any distance between him and her.

"Then lead the way." Naruto said. Itachi nodded, and turned around, climbing up the stairs. Sasuke followed silently, with Naruto and Sakura in tow.

They walked out into the hallway, were Itachi paused briefly. He then took the left side of the corridor, heading down it. As they walked, Sakura glanced in through the windows, looking at the captives sadly.

"How terrible…" she said quietly.

"That was us." Naruto replied, his hands clenching into fists, "We're gonna get every last one of them out, ok?"

Sakura nodded in reply, moving a little closer to Naruto, their arms were now brushing against each other.

Itachi continued down the passageway, stopping at the path Naruto had taken in the Genjutsu. He looked between that one and the one that continued down the corridor, before continuing the way he had been going. Naruto looked down the path he'd taken, so that wasn't the way after all.

Itachi opened the hatch at the end of this corridor, were a strange green glow cast dimly upon his face. He walked through, the darkness enshrouding him. It did the same with Sasuke, and possibly the same to Naruto and Sakura as they passed through.

Naruto's eyes widened. They were standing on a walkway, suspended high above the ground. For the most part, the room was dark. From the ceiling, until far below, there was only blackness. But after a point, the green light shown through glass panels in what looked to be several large vats. They lined across the floor, with narrow paths in between each row. The contents of said vats were unknown, the glass panels were only on the sides, and couldn't be seen from this height. But as it was, the path ahead was invisible, no light reached high enough to make anything out past a few feet. Itachi paused, looking straight ahead.

"It would seem it was not only my illness that was taken care of." he muttered, smiling to himself. Sasuke cocked a brow at this, but Naruto and Sakura just let it go. Itachi kept walking, his eyes looking straight ahead. Then, after a few more metres, he came to a stop. He reached out and gripped something, which made a dull scraping sound as he pulled. The iron door reluctantly opened, and allowed them inside.

This room was well lit in contrast to the one from before. It was a large, red walled room that appeared to be a training facility. On either side, the walls had long gaps across them, reaching about waist height. There were also training dummies and targets laid on either side, as well as weapon racks and piles of rope. The room was lit by a series of bulbs that ran across the ceiling, from the side Naruto and the others stood, to the opposite side, where there was a traditional slide door. Naruto closed the large metal door, a dull thud echoing in the room they had left. He turned back around, no one had moved from their position.

"What is it?" he asked, but he received his answer just by looking. Behind the slide door, stood the silhouette of a hunched figure. The shadow of whoever stood behind that door reached out, placing a hand upon the door and pushing it aside, revealing himself to the group.

"That guy's…!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes widening. Sakura was the same, but the two Uchiha brothers narrowed theirs.

"Danzo…" Itachi spoke, "So it is true then."

"Uchiha Itachi, it has certainly been a long time." Danzo replied, leaning on his cane, "I can't say I'm pleased to see you again. And with those children no less."

"What is someone like you doing in a place like this?!" Sasuke demanded, glaring. Danzo ignored him, keeping his eye on Itachi.

"Sasuke, I ask that you allow me to take care of this man." Itachi said, "It is the least I can do, to atone for my sins."

"Atone for-" Sasuke repeated, glancing at Itachi, "Then this man is…"

"I am the one who instigated the Uchiha massacre." Danzo said, "There is no point in hiding it, none of you will leave here alive."

Danzo then raised his cane, and slammed the end on the ground. Suddenly, from nowhere, several Shinobi appeared on either side of the room, each of them gripping their sheathed tanto. They each appeared to be Konoha nin, judging by their headbands. Itachi surveyed each and every one of them distastefully, before looking Danzo in the eye.

"Just as ever." he said, "No honour at all."

"Honour is something the Senju valued, not I." Danzo replied, "This is simply a step to my becoming Hokage."

With that, he raised his cane again and upon its impact with the ground. However, if he had been expecting something to happen, he was disappointed. The ninja that served him remained immobile, as if they had turned to stone.

"I see." Danzo said, holding his cane to the side, "You made eye contact with each and every one of them, didn't you?"

He tossed his cane aside, and quickly drew a sword, before taking a stance that contradicted his need for a cane.

"Very well, it seems I will have to stop you personally." he said.

"I am your opponent." Itachi said, "Sasuke, you and the others go on ahead while I take care of him."

"Fine, just don't die." Sasuke replied, as he, Naruto and Sakura prepared themselves. Itachi smiled again, finding Sasuke's command to be rather humorous. But then he returned to his stoic expression, facing Danzo with no emotion visible.

"Go." he ordered, and they all ran forward. Itachi took a kunai in his hand and blocked Danzo's slash, allowing Naruto and the others to pass by unharmed. The place behind the slide door turned out to be a hallway, but not like the passageways from the cellblock. This place was plainly decorated, beige walls with candles attached to the walls instead of fluorescent lights.

"_I guess if Madara built this place for that purpose, then this is where he planned on his army to live." _Naruto thought, _"Sorry but you've wasted your time."_

There were no other door in the direction they were running, except at the end of this corridor, to the left. Naruto threw it open and burst through, Sakura and Sasuke close behind. This room appeared to be sleeping quarters, there were bunks lining across both walls down the long walls. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how much Madara thought about the process of his army being built. It was almost enough to exasperate him, if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Without Itachi, finding Madara won't be easy!" Sasuke said, as they left that room for another hallway.

"I could use my Jutsu!" Sakura offered, "But I don't know his scent!"

"That's aright, I don't think it would work anyway." Naruto replied, "He can make himself like a ghost, I don't think he'd leave a scent if he did that. We'd only hit dead ends."

"So what do we do then?" Sasuke asked, "If he was moving, I might be able to see the vibrations with my Sharingan. He can't use that Jutsu all the time."

"It's worth a shot!" Naruto replied, looking over his shoulder to Sasuke, who nodded. He activated his Sharingan, his iris turning red with a three tomoe seal around the pupil. He scanned the area, his brow creasing with concentration. He then locked his eyes on a point, down on the floor ahead.

"There!" he said, "Something's moving down there!"

"Shall we break through the floor?" Naruto asked.

"Through here!" Sakura called, stopping at a door. Naruto and Sasuke returned to her, and saw through the glass pane that the door led to a stairwell. They hurried through it and descended the stairs, Sasuke keeping his eyes on that point the entire time. When they'd gone down two floors, Sasuke stopped them, standing close to the door. He glanced out the glass pane, studying what was out there closely.

"Whoever it is, he's out there." he said, slowly opening the door. He then stepped into the room, with Naruto and Sakura following him. They entered a room with more vats in it. This one however, was well lit, white walls and ceiling reflecting the overhead lights. The vats lined up, three on either side of the room. They also had that green glow, but from what Naruto could see, there was nothing in it, except bubbling liquid. At the end of the room was a set of double doors, like the kind found in hospitals, with metal plates and glass panes. Naruto searched the place thoroughly, his brow creasing.

"There's no one here." he said, "You sure this is the place?"

"Positive." Sasuke replied, his eyes fixed ahead.

"Oh well then. No sense in hiding."

Naruto blinked in surprise as from the ground, Orochimaru rose in a black mist, a cruel smirk set on his lipless mouth. He fully emerged, and the black mist dissipated. Sasuke took a step forward, glaring at the snake Sannin.

"Orochimaru." he said, "I've been training for this day for a long time."

"Yes, I believe you said something similar before." Orochimaru replied, "Something about wishing to kill me? It was fortunate that you had dear Naruto-kun there to save you, who knows what state you would be in if he hadn't arrived in time?"

"Last time I was at a disadvantage, I won't be making the same mistakes." Sasuke said, before glancing at Naruto, "Go on ahead, this is my fight."

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, nodding. Orochimaru's smirk widened for a second, and he stepped aside.

"Go as you please, I have no interest in fighting the three of you." he said, gesturing for them to pass. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. There was no way they could ever trust this man, "Come now, I've told you before that I never lie."

Naruto grunted as he made his decision. He ran on, keeping his eyes on Orochimaru the whole time. Sakura hastily followed, doing the same. Orochimaru watched them as they ran through the double doors, before returning to his original position, facing Sasuke.

"I take it this means your eyes have recovered?" Orochimaru asked, "Very well then, I will allow you to make the first attack."

Sasuke's glare increased in intensity, disliking that Orochimaru wasn't taking him seriously. But he wasn't about to turn down an advantage. He took his position, one leg in front of the other, and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to attempt a genjutsu?" Orochimaru asked, bemusedly, "Very well, why don't you try it?"

Sasuke raised his hand to his face, covering his right eye. He then slowly opened his left eye, his gaze fixed on Orochimaru.

"Amaterasu!" he cried.

"What?!" Orochimaru hissed, as his body was suddenly engulfed in black flames. Sasuke closed his eye, wincing in pain. He was still unused to the Amaterasu, and it wasn't a Jutsu that you could really train with. When he opened his eyes again, lowering his hand, he frowned. Orochimaru's body seemed to be moving strangely. He raised his head, and his mouth stretched open. Then, obscurely, a pair of hands reached out of the mouth, a strange liquid dripping down them. What happened next really startled Sasuke. The snake Sannin actually jumped _out of his own body_, as if he had somehow shed his skin. He left his old, burning skin behind, and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, showing none of his initial amusement.

"So you have the Mangekyou Sharingan." he hissed, as the liquid dripped off his body, "How interesting. It's fortunate that I am nearing the end of my cycle, I can use those eyes. It will be some time before I can have the Rinnegan anyway."

Sasuke's brow creased as, he watched Orochimaru. The Rinnegan? What the hell was that?!

* * * * *

Naruto and Sakura ran through what looked like a large storage room, filled with large crates and boxes covered in tarpaulin. There were no lights on in this room, but there were high windows allowing dim sunlight to slightly brighten the place for them. The crates weren't laid out neatly, and some were stacked atop other crates. In short, it wasn't easy finding their way through this place. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who's brow was creased in concentration.

"We came in that way." she muttered, looking over her shoulder, "And there windows one either side. The sun is setting over there… it looks like we're in the west side of this place, and judging by the cargo, there has to be an unloading bay nearby, so we're close to the exit."

"We're not looking for an exit." Naruto replied, looking around as well.

"Not yet anyway, but don't forget about those people back there." Sakura said, taking a few steps to the right to look through an opening in the crates, "We'll need to be able to get them out of here."

"Right." Naruto replied, nodding. But then he remembered something, "Sasuke told me these crates get transported here through seals, there isn't an entrance like that here."

"Seals?" Sakura repeated, "Why would they do that?"

"I dunno, probably because they wanted to keep this place a secret." Naruto replied, as he jumped up on one of the crates, "I'm gonna take a look up here."

As he climbed the crates, Sakura squeezed through the gaps in the crates, trying not to inhale the dust that had gathered here. She got through to the other side, which led to a place where the crates surrounded a small open area. Sakura looked around, it was strange for boxes to be stacked in such a carefree way, especially since it was people like Madara, Orochimaru and Danzo that ran this place. It almost seemed like moving them here had been difficult.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called out, "Come see this!"

Sakura turned back and hurried through the gap again, before climbing up the crates to where Naruto stood, in front of one of the windows. Naruto glanced down and gestured for her to join him, which she did. As she reached the top of the crates and stood next to Naruto, she realised what he was looking at. The facility they were in was placed on a large plateau, the outer edge of which was made up of some sort of dark rock, almost like…

"Isn't that chakra absorbing ore?" Sakura asked, her brow raised in surprise, "Why would they place a facility like this here?"

"To keep people from getting in." Naruto replied, "No average ninja could scale the walls of that, getting up here from the ground is almost impossible. And look there."

He pointed somewhere off to the left. Sakura followed his finger, looking at the side of the facility. The building was a rust red colour, and shaped unusually, with some areas rounded and others flat. There were also what appeared to be towers placed at each far corner, and an especially large one placed on top of the north side of the facility. But Naruto was pointing at something smaller, a double door up ahead, maybe fifty yards away. On the door, there was a seal tag of some sort. Sakura squinted as she tried to read the seal on it, but she couldn't make it out.

"Give me a sec." she said, focusing and making the changes. she closed her eyes to prevent sudden glare, as her Jutsu activated, when she opened them again, she took another look at the seal, which was much clearer now.

"It's a… barrier seal!" she exclaimed, "This place is sealed in a barrier!"

Naruto cursed, punching the window, which didn't shatter.

"Damn it!" he grunted, "How the hell do we get out if it's locked from the outside?!"

He took a step away from the window, looking down at the crates below.

"You think we can use the seals on these crates?" he asked, "Maybe they can get us out of here!"

"It could work, but don't forget, Sasuke and Itachi got in somehow." Sakura replied, "They must have found a way in."

Naruto nodded, before jumping off the crates.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" he said, looking up at Sakura, who nodded before following. They headed back for the door they came in, but Sakura stopped Naruto before they left, pointing further down the wall. There was another door there, one they hadn't noticed before. Naruto nodded, and they ran towards it. He opened it, and they both walked through it.

* * * * *

_FSSSSSSSSS!!!_

Rain fell from the sky, pounding the ground of Amegakure in a silent fury. The villagers ran for cover, the sheer force of the rain was painful. One villager, a middle aged woman, pulled the hood of her jacket tighter around her head as she took shelter. She looked up at the skies, which were filled with a merciless grey. It looked like this storm would stay for hours, this was some of the worst rain she had ever seen.

_FSSSSSSSS!!!_

The roads had turned to rivers, no one could walk in the streets, only wade. Running was definitely impossible, it looked like there was no choice but to keep out of its way, and hope it would pass soon. Two children, a young boy and his little sister, sat huddled in the corner of a shop, looking out to the rain with scared expressions.

_FSSSSSSSS!!!_

An elderly man raised his brow at the hellish weather, it was unusually strong today, even for a Sunday. That wasn't a good sign. Did it mean that god was no longer there?


	55. The mask falls

Like I said, this was meant to be the other half of the last chapter, which is why I can release it so soon. This will be my fastest update yet. This is it folks, the final chapter of this story. These last four months have been fun, but it looks like it's time to move on to the next adventure, one I'm looking forward to getting into. I'll leave a teaser as a following chapter, if you like it, then great. But if you're a diehard NaruSaku fan, then this might be it. Either way, enjoy the final installment of The Fox's Will, made especially for all of you.

Disclaimer: I'm also planning two more stories, Gaara's Daybreak 2 and The Lens of Tenjin. Keep an eye out if you like, feedback would be much appreciated.

* * *

**The mask falls**

Naruto and Sakura were running again, heading through a dark corridor with a foreboding looking door at the end. Sakura's ears twitched, her brow creased with concentration. Naruto glanced at her, and she nodded at him. They reached the door and charged straight through, forcing it open.

"Do you have any idea how much effort I went through to make finding this place that easy for you?"

Naruto tensed at the sight of Madara. The room they were in wasn't the one from the Tsukuyomi, it was larger, and more ominous looking. It had stone walls with candles providing the lighting. The floor was a dark wood, which slightly reflected the light of the candles, but not much else. There was also a strange sort of decoration lining the walls, they looked like plaques made from strips of wood, with the Uchiha fan painted on the dark surface. But the reason the Tsukuyomi came to mind, was because of the throne Madara sat in. It was the same, tall and made of stone. Although now that Naruto looked closer, he could also see the three tomoe seal of the Sharingan engraved above Madara's head.

"Well, I suppose there is no sense in complaining, at least you made it here at all." Madara muttered, "Although for you to so diligently break free, only to seek out your captor, I really have to wonder if you are suited for this task after all."

"Tell me, why are you so determined on building this army?!" Naruto demanded, "There's no reason to!"

"No reason you say?" Madara repeated, propping his elbow on the arm of the throne and resting his head on his knuckles, "And who are you to assume that?"

"Answer me!"

"Very well, if you really want to know." Madara replied, sighing, "What I want is to unite the world under my rule. With the power of the Biju, and the army they will give me, taking over this world will be child's play."

"Oh come on!" Sakura yelled, glaring at Madara, "World domination? Are you serious?!"

"How very brutish." Madara replied, "It seems birds of a feather really do flock together. As for your question, that remains to be seen."

"What?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing, "Are you out of your god damn mind?!"

"Of course I am, my mind is within me, so I must be outside it." Madara replied in a simple tone, "Is there another obvious question you would like to ask?"

Naruto grinded his teeth. Madara wasn't taking them seriously, he seemed to find this to be funny.

"I suppose you wouldn't, that's not why you've come all this way after all, is it?" Madara asked, pushing himself to his feet, "No, you came here to kill me… well what are you waiting for?"

"Just what I was thinking!" Sakura replied, as she formed two single hand seals and held them together. In a second, she drew back and released, firing a chakra arrow at Madara. It flew at him, but predictably, it passed right through, striking and shattering the throne behind him.

"How uncivil." Madara said, as he began slowly walking towards them, "Such brutal disregard for battle conduct. Don't you know it's dishonourable to fight two on one?"

"Like you can say anything about honour!" Sakura spat out, reaching her left hand out again.

"Sakura, let me take care of this." Naruto said, stepping forward. Sakura looked at him in shock, her Jutsu failing her for a moment.

"No way!" she replied, "I'm not letting you fight this guy on your own!"

"This is the moment my entire life has led towards." Naruto said, in an unrelenting tone, "I was born for his purpose. It needs to be me that ends this, or I'll never be able to let that go."

"Naruto…" Sakura breathed, watching him worriedly.

"Sakura, please help those people." Naruto said, "Make sure they can escape."

"I-" Sakura began, before lowering her head, nodding, "Alright Naruto, I'll do it."

"I'll see you when this is over, ok?"

"Yeah."

Sakura turned and ran off, heading back the way she'd come. She looked back over her shoulder, as the door closed seemingly of its own accord. It had hurt that Naruto hadn't wanted her there for this fight, he had promised her that they would overcome their hardships together. But she knew, this was something he'd decided a long time ago, maybe before the two of them had even met. This was a fight she couldn't be a part of, no matter how much she wanted it.

"_Just… be safe!" _she thought, as she disappeared around the corner.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder as the door swung shut, there had been no one there to make that move. He then returned his gaze to Madara, who now stood in the middle of the room.

"You would fight me as you are then?" Madara asked, "Very well then, I will grant you the same courtesy."

He reached up to his cloak, undoing the buttons with one hand. He then removed it, and tossed it aside, the black material fluttering in the candle light. Underneath, Madara wore thick black clothing, with dark armour plates along his arms. He also seemed to have similar plates hanging from his belt on either side. His hands were gloved, and he also wore dark armlets as well. His choice of clothing seemed very traditional for a ninja, although Naruto didn't really appreciate this idea. Then, Madara raised his hand, reaching up for his mask. He removed it, and for the first time, Naruto saw his face. It was enough to make him freeze.

His face… all along the left side of his face, there was a massive scar. It covered his entire cheek, and ran over his eye, the skin had actually _healed _over it_. _The scar, it seemed more like a burn, but it was too rough. It looked like part of his face had been crudely sawed off and then poorly healed. The scar continued past the point where the material around his head sat, possibly going on further. The scar had left him with only his mouth and half an eyebrow untouched on that side, while the other was in no such condition.

His face bore the marks of someone who had experienced much, creases around his eyes and lines at the corners of his mouth, yet showed no signs of old age. His remaining eye was penetrating, yet impassive at the same time. It was almost like he was giving his full attention to something he didn't feel was worth his time. It was a condescending look that contradicted his taunting persona, as if what he said and what he thought didn't have any real connection. It made Naruto take this situation even more seriously than he had before, that eye burned with contained killer intent waiting patiently to be unleashed.

He tossed the mask aside, throwing it to the same place as his cloak. He kept his eye on Naruto, something that was returned.

"You see this face?" Madara asked, his expression unchanging, "This is the result of my final battle with Hashirama Senju, your Shodai Hokage. I have worn this scar for all this time, a memento of the hatred I have fostered for the Senju clan. As I look at you now, I see that the light of the Senju burns brightly within you, the Will of Fire. Now I see my mistake. No one that follows the Senju could ever understand what I hope to achieve. So now, I must end your life and start anew, I will seal the Kyubi inside someone with Uchiha blood."

Naruto glared at Madara, in a way that made the Uchiha's brow raise a fraction.

"However… that is quite some hatred you bear." he said, "Perhaps then, there is some Uchiha in you as well?"

"Uchiha… Senju… don't measure me by your standards!" Naruto growled, "When I defeat you, it won't be as a Senju, or as an Uchiha. I will defeat you… as Uzumaki Naruto!"

He said these last words running, charging at Madara who's expression became impassive once more. Naruto aimed a kick to Madara's head, which was dodged effortlessly in a peculiar movement, like Madara's body was panicking in spite of his stoic expression. As Naruto followed his attack up with a punch to the gut, Madara made another such movement, throwing his upper body forward while pulling his gut back. It all seemed rather childish, but it served his purpose. Naruto tried throwing his fist again at Madara's head, but his opponent just made an unnecessarily long lean to the right, before delivering a kick to Naruto's side that immediately sent the boy flying. Naruto hit the ground, the force pushing him back several feet. He got back up, placing a hand on his aching side. Madara faced him with a bored look, waiting patiently for Naruto's next move.

Naruto reached for his weapons holster, but when he put his hand to his leg, he felt nothing. Looking down in surprise, he realised it was gone. Had they taken it when they captured him? Whatever, he didn't have it, he'd just have to use another method.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, summoning three clones to his side. The four of them charged Madara, two of the clones running to the front of him, the third flanking to the rear. The first clone, to the right of Madara, jumped into the air and aimed a kick to his head. At that same time, the clone to his left performed a sweep kick to Madara's legs while the third ran at him with his fist flying forward. Madara grabbed the leg of the first clone, jumped into the air and threw the first clone at the second, taking them both out. He then grabbed the wrist of the third clone and spun in the air, throwing it upwards at Naruto who was trying an aerial attack. The clone hit Naruto, who was thrown off balance and fell to the ground, or more precisely, Madara's knee.

"Gah!" Naruto cried, as his back was struck. He fell to the ground and rolled over, wincing in pain. Madara stared down at him, unimpressed.

"Have you even brought my Sharingan into consideration? Although, your attacks are so transparent I wonder if I even need use it." he said. He didn't even flinch as Naruto disappeared, and a Rasengan passed straight through his chest, soon followed by the real Naruto who received yet another kick to the side, "And do you really think I would be caught off guard by a Jutsu that makes such a noise? Do not presume that I will ignore my other senses because of my Sharingan, I am no fool."

Naruto grunted, he had failed again. Madara was strong, he almost had no need for that Jutsu of his. Any attack Naruto made could easily be countered, and anything that managed to break through would just pass straight through him.

"_Let me out."_

Naruto's eyes widened. The Kyubi was trying to force his chakra out of the seal, trying to take control. Naruto tried to resist, if the Kyubi was released, the entire facility would come crashing down on top of everyone, he couldn't let that happen.

"_Naruto! This is my fight!"_

"_Hold on!" _Naruto thought in reply,_ "What about Sakura and the others?"_

"_This is more important than that! I must kill him!"_

"If the Kyubi would like to do battle, then why not let him?" Madara asked, "Perhaps he will be able to provide more of a challenge."

It was then that Madara made his first real expression. His lips slowly moved into a smirk, the confidence in his eyes making Naruto feel nervous.

"Why don't you come out then?" he asked, "Save me the bother of removing you from Naruto myself."

"_RARGH! MADARA!"_

That roar came so loudly, Naruto instinctively raised his hands to his ears. He could feel the Kyubi's chakra forcing itself out of him, forming around his body. He fell to his knees, it was coming out so fast, it burned.

"It looks like our time here is drawing to a close." Madara said, viewing Naruto in a very self gratified manner, "However, I will allow you the peace of knowing that all I did was push Kushina to Minato, everything else was their own doing."

These words took Naruto off guard, making him lose what little control he had. The chakra funnelled out of him, skipping the first two tails and moving straight onto the third. Then he went onto the nest transformation, gathering the fourth tail.

"_No!" _he thought, as he struggled futilely, _"I promised Sakura I wouldn't!"_

"Get out of my way!"

Naruto blinked, looking up. Somehow, he had wound up inside the seal, kneeling before the Kyubi, who was thrashing against his cage in a crazed manner, the ripped seal steadily becoming weaker. The water around Naruto was rushing out of the cavern, pouring down the corridors that led to his chakra system. Naruto hastily got to his feet and ran to the cage, pressing his hands against the seal as he desperately tried to keep it in place.

"Please!" he begged, "Don't do this!"

"I SAID MOVE!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he was forced to the ground, his arms pinned down by two familiar forms.

"Zenko… Yako…" he breathed, "What are you guys doing?"

The two foxes glanced at him, their eyes completely like the Kyubi's. Their fur was a darker shade of red, and raised on its hackles. They both had his arms in the grip of their jaws, and refused to release him. But Naruto struggled anyway, trying to lift himself back on his feet, to no avail. The Kyubi rammed the gates, which shuddered on the impact, the seal tearing a little more. There was barely any left, just a couple more centimetres to go.

Naruto blinked. For some reason, Zenko and Yako were no longer gripping his arms. He looked at them, realising that the Kyubi too had stopped moving, the three of them were concentrating on a single spot. Naruto raised his head, trying to see what they were looking at. His eyes widened.

"You…" he breathed. From the shadows of the cavern, Namikaze Minato stepped forward, looking down at Naruto with a smile. He walked over and held out his hand, which Naruto slowly accepted, getting to his feet. He stared at Minato with a stunned expression, completely speechless, "You…"

"Hello Naruto." Minato said, smiling warmly, "It's been so long, I can't believe how much you've grown."

"Minato…" the Kyubi snarled, "I will give you one chance to get out of my way. I must kill Madara!"

"Quiet, I'm not hear to see you." Minato snapped, glaring at the Kyubi. He reached forward and touched the seal, which seemed to repair itself, the tear shrinking to only halfway, "Come on Naruto, let's find somewhere quieter to talk."

"MINATO!" the Kyubi roared, as Minato and Naruto disappeared. Naruto stared at the place they were in now, he had never been here before, yet he knew exactly what it was. It was the light, the light he could never quite reach. And yet here he was, with the last person he'd ever expected to stand beside, despite having been so close to a genjutsu of him. Minato put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, his expression warm again.

"I'd always hoped to be able to see you grow up." he said, looking down into Naruto' eyes, "Although I really wish the circumstances were different, to have been able to see you every step of the way."

Naruto just stared back, unable to speak. Minato gave a small nod, understanding his shock.

"I imagine you're quite confused, especially after what happened in the Tsukuyomi." he said, "But trust me, nothing you heard in there was true. I would never side with someone like Madara, I give you my word."

"… You saw that?" Naruto asked, looking up at Minato, who nodded.

"Yeah, and I wanna say I'm very sorry you had to hear that." he replied, "I loved your mother very much, and she felt the same. It doesn't matter how we met, I'm just glad that we did."

Minato's grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened, but not enough to cause Naruto any discomfort.

"I'll admit… after finding out what he had done to Kushina, I was angry as well. But regardless of how I feel, Madara needs to be stopped. If he is allowed to live, then he will inevitably succeed. I'm sorry Naruto, but you're the only person that can do this."

Naruto listened intently to his words. It felt really strange, to be spoken to in such a way. But he didn't mind it, in fact, it felt good. But he thought about the fight he had been having before this happened, Madara was having no trouble at all, and Naruto could hardly do anything.

"I can't defeat him." he said, lowering his gaze, "I don't have enough strength to do something like that."

"Naruto, you have everything you need." Minato replied, placing his other hand on Naruto's chest, "You can do this. I have faith in you."

Naruto's eyes widened, his lips parting as his mouth hung open. Never before had those words ever felt so strong. He felt his chest expand as he took in a breath, feeling almost weightless. For the first time in his life, he looked up at his father and smiled.

"You're gonna have to stop saying things like that." he said, his smile spreading into a grin, "I have to be a man now, and you're gonna make me break down!"

"Sure thing Naruto." Minato replied, letting out a small laugh, "I'm afraid our time is coming to a close. But there's one last thing I can do before I have to leave. I'll repair the seal to the Kyubi's chakra. I don't want you to rely on him anymore."

"Do you really have to leave?" Naruto asked, his grin faltering. Minato placed his other hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving him a confident look.

"It's like you said, you're a man now." he replied, smiling, "And as a man, you've got a responsibility. Take care of Madara, and live happily."

A soft wind blew from behind Naruto, billowing through Minato's cloak. Naruto's grin fell completely as Minato was lifted away, rising into the sky. Slowly, from his feet and up, he began to disappear, like leaves in the wind. As he slowly faded away, Minato's smile widened, as he watched Naruto.

"Tell Sakura I said hi." he said, when half of his body was gone. Naruto nodded, smiling faintly, the best he could manage.

"Yeah, I will." he replied, his eyes tearing up, "Goodbye… dad."

"Good luck, son." Minato said, as he disappeared completely. Naruto watched the emptiness and listened to the silence, while inside he felt every emotion rushing in a torrent. He turned away from the light, wiping his tears away, and walked off.

* * * * *

"What?!" Madara breathed, his eyes narrowing, "How is that possible?!"

He watched in shock as the chakra around Naruto disappeared, vanishing into the air. Naruto got to his feet, a confident smirk on his face. He let out a burst of chakra, drying the blood and causing it to scatter like dust. Madara's stoic expression had disappeared, his eyes were wide and his teeth were bared. Naruto was glad to have received this reaction, it invigorated him greatly.

"Sorry, but I'm your opponent!" he said, forming a hand sign, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

He summoned ten clones around him, which ran around Madara and surrounded him. But Madara kept his eye on the original, frowning at him. He'd tried this strategy before, what did he hope to achieve by doing it again?

As one, all of the clones attacked, in an attempt to overwhelm Madara. But it didn't work, Madara easily countered their attacks, rushing through a series of fluid movements, kicking and punching each clone that jumped at him. Four of them attempted to use a combination attack against him, on sliding and kicking up at him, another aiming a drop kick from above and the final two forming a Rasengan to attack from behind. But Madara simply grabbed the first and second clones by the legs and swung them, striking the Rasengan forming clones in a crushing manner. But he had barely completed this move before he heard the sound of pounding footsteps. He spun around and spotted the real Naruto running at him, his hands held at his sides.

"It's pointless!" Madara said, awaiting Naruto to pass through him.

"HA!" Naruto yelled, thrusting his hands forward. Madara's eyes widened in shock as he felt, actually _felt_, something penetrate his gut. His shock kept him from reacting as he was assaulted by a barrage of attacks from the six remaining clones, and was forced back several metres. He managed to stay on his feet, but was bent over, breathing heavily. He reached for his stomach and wrapped his fingers around something without looking at it. He frowned at Naruto, with a look of strong confusion on his face. Naruto's brow raised as Madara's Sharingan faded away, leaving a black iris in its place. Madara's eye widened as he reached up and touched his face, looking completely stunned.

"My Sharingan…" he breathed, "How did you…?"

He pulled the object out of his gut and held it high, looking at it in the candle light. His eye narrowed as he studied it, turning so he could see every inch of it.

"A kunai?" he thought aloud, bringing it close for better inspection. It was an unusual kunai, it had three points and a wooden handle, "This is Namikaze's!"

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried, thrusting the sphere into Madara's chest.

"HOORRAAAH!!!" Madara yelled, as the breath was forced out of his lungs and he was thrown back into the remains of the throne, slamming into the stone. Naruto stood up straight, staring hard at Madara, who had slumped in his seat. He took a step forward, bending down to pick up the kunai that Madara had dropped when Naruto made his attack. He then walked over to Madara, who was yet to stir, and climbed over the rubble to get to him. Then he stood over the Uchiha, looking down upon him. He raised the kunai in the air, preparing to finish things with a single slash.

In an instant, Madara was on his feet, one hand around Naruto's throat and the other gripping his wrist, forcing Naruto to drop the kunai.

"Do you really think that's all it would take?!" Madara demanded, all of his demeanour gone, "I'll grant you, I was surprised by that attack. But I am not so weak as to be defeated in a single blow!"

Naruto raised his other hand, struggling to break Madara's grip on his throat.

"You know something… about Kage Bunshin?" Naruto asked, gasping for breath, "They get everything, Jutsu, clothing, and even weapons."

As he said this, six kunai flew through the air, embedding themselves in Madara's left arm and leg. Madara moaned in pain, releasing Naruto as he stumbled back. Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his neck as he gasped for air. When he looked back up, Madara was down again, but looking straight at him, with his hands in a seal.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he called, exhaling a giant fireball. Naruto managed to dodge, but he didn't do so unharmed. His right arm was hit by the fireball, and even though the attack passed very quickly, it hurt like hell. The fireball flew past Naruto and continued to grow in size, becoming so large it was impossible for the clones to dodge.

"Grr!" Naruto groaned, wincing as he touched his arm. Madara got to his feet, the kunai in his arm and legs disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto stood as well, his arm hanging limply. Madara raised his hands, forming the snake seal.

"Doton: Domu no Jutsu!" he called. Naruto stared incredulously as Madara's skin darkened, turning to a shade like coal. There was no doubt about the Jutsu's effect, if he was using a Doton and it affected himself, he could only be hardening his skin. He slowly descended from the rubble of his throne slowly, before lunging at Naruto with his fist raised.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, thinking fast, "Futon: Gale Force!"

Naruto's hand struck Madara's chest as the Jutsu came into effect, sending a blast of wind straight into Madara and throwing him back with exceptional force. The blast was so strong that Madara was sent flying to the wall behind.

"Doton: Fossil Event!" he called, planting his hands on the wall behind just before impact. Instantly, the wall crumbled to sand, and Madara flew straight through it, into the shadows of the room beyond. Naruto hesitated for a moment, before following, running through into the darkness.

It turned out that on the other side of the room, the floor was much lower. Naruto figured this out fast and managed to land without trouble. It was fortunate then that the room they were in was the large dark one with the many rows of vats. The green glow guided Naruto to a stable surface, and let him know that Madara wasn't in immediate proximity.

"_Where did he go?" _Naruto thought, looking around through the dim light. There were no signs of movement, although the vats lowered visibility greatly, leaving only obscure signs of what lay on the other side through the green liquid which filled them, _"All right then, have it your way!"_

He raised his hands to from the sign for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, when suddenly he heard a crashing sound. He spun round, just in time to see Madara inside one of the vats, looking like the corpse he should have already been, his eye closed tight. But he wasn't dead, he was simply making his way to Naruto _through _the vat, rather than over it. Naruto leapt back just in time to avoid having that liquid wash over him, landing atop the vat behind him. Madara stepped out, the green fluid dripping off his body, and hissing angrily.

"_What the hell is that stuff?" _Naruto thought. It looked, and smelled, corrosive, but because of Madara's Jutsu, he was left unharmed. He then released a small burst of chakra, the acid like substance hissing off his face, and allowing him to open his eye without damaging it, _"So he's gonna use that stuff so I won't hit him?"_

"Like that'll stop me!" he cried, forming his hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Madara defended against the volley of attacks that came form the three summoned clones, raising his arms to block them. Each of the clones stumbled back, nursing their burning skin. Then they all simultaneously disappeared, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke in their place.

Madara straightened up, looking ahead as he waited for Naruto's next move. It was because of that that he failed to realise that Naruto had flanked him, and struck him on the back. Madara spun around, glaring. Naruto stood several yards away, with a clone by his side. They were in the process of creating a Rasengan, but one unlike the previous spheres. this one was larger, and emitted a louder sound, dust visibly billowing around it as it spun violently in their hands. The clones ran together at Madara, who prepared himself for a counterattack, bending his knees as he readied to dodge. The two Naruto's drew upon Madara, now but a couple of metres away. Madara almost made his move, when Naruto raised his other hand in a seal.

"What?!" Madara exclaimed, as an explosive tag on his back detonated, throwing him forward, right into Naruto's attack.

"Odama Rasengan!" the two Naruto's cried, as the great spiralling sphere was driven into Madara's gut.

"Gwah!" Madara groaned in pain, his Jutsu failing and his skin returning to normal. The great spiralling sphere was released from Naruto and the clone, and fired forward, forcing Madara back at an incredible speed, and sending him crashing straight into the vat at the end of the room. The glass shattered and the liquid flooded his body, pouring out onto the floor. Madara roared in pain, clutching his eye. He writhed on the floor as the corrosive solution burned into his skin, steam rising from his body. Naruto walked over to him, making sure he used his chakra to remain on top of the solution, and looked down upon his enemy. Madara ceased his movements, lying flat on his back and breathing heavily. His entire face was now scarred beyond recognition, his eye was bleached completely white by the acidic formula that had struck it. He was surely blind, but all the same he looked in Naruto's direction, weakly sensing his chakra.

"Damn this weak body!" he growled, his face twisted in anger and pain, "Mark my words, if not for my injuries this would not have turned out this way!"

"Like I care." Naruto replied, staring down at Madara, "All that matters is that this is over. You can't even stand."

"Over? Ha ha ha! This is far from over!" Madara laughed. Seconds after he'd said that, the entire building shook, and there was a sound like an explosion that echoed through the halls, "It looks like he realised the truth, he wasn't as foolish as I first thought!"

"What's going on?!" Naruto demanded, grabbing Madara by his shirt. But he released him almost immediately as the solution burned his hands.

"You may have defeated me boy, but you're no match for him!" Madara cried, "One way or another, your fate is sealed!"

The facility shook again, dust falling from the ceiling, mixed with small bits of rubble. Naruto looked up and cursed. Whatever was going on, it looked like this entire building was coming down on top of them.

"Looks like this place is gonna fall with you!" Naruto said, as he walked past Madara, "Saves me the trouble of taking it down myself!"

With that, Naruto jumped up onto a vat, before running up the wall to the walkway above. By the time he'd reached it, the rumbling was continuous, with greater pieces of rock breaking off from the ceiling and falling to the vats below. Naruto landed on the metal grills and smirked at the other person there.

"Thanks for the help." he said, tossing a weapons holster in the air.

"Anytime." Sakura replied, grabbing it, "Sasuke and Itachi have gone on ahead to help the prisoners, what do you want us to do?"

Naruto looked past Sakura to the room Itachi had fought in. he could see the bodies of the Konoha nin inside, including Danzo's. But he also saw the ceiling cave in, completely blocking off the room. As this happened, a high pitched roar sounded out in that direction. Whatever had caused it was big. _Very _big.

"Well, we're sure as hell not going that way." Naruto said, turning around, "Come on, we'll find Sasuke and Itachi!"

"Right!" Sakura replied, running after him. They flew down the metal passages, constantly glancing to their right. It looked like most of the prisoners had been let out, their cells were empty. Naruto skidded to a halt just as a couple of pipes burst, steam shooting out from it. This was soon followed by the rest of the pipes, forming a wall of steam that blocked the passageway.

"Hold on!" Naruto said, forming a hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A single clone was summoned next to Naruto, which turned and grabbed Sakura. Naruto nodded encouragingly, and with the clone she ran through the steam, the clone taking the hit and disappearing the second they were through. Sakura then turned to the wall and grabbed the valve, turning it with all her might. Slowly, the steam disappeared, until Naruto was able to follow Sakura through. They continued on their way, jumping through the open hatch.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Sasuke called, leaning from the door to one of the cells. Naruto and Sakura both ran to him, following him into the room. Inside were all the prisoners, eight in total. They were all huddled fearfully around Itachi, who stood with his eyes closed and his left hand in a seal. Naruto glanced around the room, spotting about two dozen explosive tags attached to the ceiling.

"What's going on?!" Naruto asked, shouting over the roars from the falling building.

"Just get close to Itachi!" Sasuke yelled back, as he did the same. Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other, before complying, standing next to the elder Uchiha.

"Is everything in place?" Itachi asked loudly, without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, just give the signal!" Sasuke replied, looking very anxious. Itachi's brow creased as his concentration deepened. The thundering noise was steadily growing louder, and the ceiling above was beginning to crumble.

"NOW!" Itachi yelled, opening his eyes.

"Ha!" Sasuke cried, the tags exploding at once.

"Susanoo!"

* * * * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. The sky above him was grey, and filled with clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. He glanced a little to his left, smiling at the person looking down at him.

"Looks like we got out ok." he said to Sakura, who had his head on her lap. She smiled warmly down at him, her hand on his head.

"Yeah, we got out." she said, as a light wind blew through her hair. Her eyes glistened as she looked at him, holding none of her feelings back, "But it looks like we still have something to take care of."

Naruto raised his brow at her, before glancing around. The entire facility had been brought to the ground, leaving nothing but boulders and shattered framework There was a massive cloud of dust formed from the collapse, very little could be seen through it. The largest tower, the one that had been in the north side, collapsed before their eyes, falling to the ground in a deafening roar. The people around them were still huddled on the ground, looking around uncertainly. Sasuke was crouched next to Itachi, who had his hand over his eyes. But it wasn't until moments later that Naruto understood what Sakura was talking about.

As the dust settled, six figures appeared, surrounding them in a circle. Each of these figures wore black cloaks with red clouds on them, which billowed from the force of the towers collapse. Each one of these figures were men, and somehow they all had the same colour of vibrantly orange hair, aside from one who was bald. Each of them also bore heavy black piercings on their faces, and they all looked at them with strange eyes. Naruto studied each one closely, his brow raised.

"How are we supposed to take on this many?" he thought aloud. Sakura seemed to share his concern, as she looked at the enemy Shinobi worriedly.

"It is alright." Itachi said, lowering his hand, "Konoha forces will be here soon."

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking back up, "That's good."

He paused for a few moments longer, relishing this moment of rest, before getting to his feet, and helping Sakura to hers. They looked each other in the eye, sharing the same cool confidence.

"This time…" Naruto said.

"We fight together!" Sakura finished, smirking at him. The two of them then turned away from each other, standing back to back. Sasuke and Itachi also got to their feet, staring at the opponent calmly. A couple of the prisoners, the young man with long hair and the old man with red, stood as well.

"We were imprisoned for a while." the young man said, "But we will assist you in any way that we can."

"That's right." the old man agreed with a defiant expression, "Ain't no way I'm giving up when I just got out!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Naruto replied, nodding at them.

"Well Naruto, you ready for this?" Sakura asked, raising her arms defensively.

"Honestly?" Naruto asked back, "I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to fight for a while. But if this is how it's gotta be, then I'll just have to go ahead with it."

Sakura glanced at Naruto with a raised brow.

"Looks like that fight gave you a little something." she said, turning back again. Naruto smiled to himself, as he raised his arms as well.

"No, not the fight." he replied, "By the way, dad says hi."

Sakura flinched, whipping her head back to Naruto.

"Could you not say scary things like that in a place like this?!" she asked, with a terrified look on her face. Naruto laughed, before his expression changed to determination.

"Hey Sakura, after this, let's move in together, ok?" he asked, as he formed a hand sign. Sakura smiled warmly, as she did the same.

"Sure thing Naruto." she replied, in a quiet voice.

"Enough talk." said one of the Akatsuki, a young man with spiky hair, "The Jinchuriki will come with us."

"The hell they are!" Sakura yelled, "We'll take you all on!"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Naruto agreed, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"


	56. Epilogue

I had absolutely no intention of writing this, but I realised that I'd left way too many loose ends behind, and a fairly crappy ending. I hope this is a nice surprise for all of you that thought this was over, I certainly think this is a much better ending. Enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue - Sweet dreams of a fallen dawn**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, hazily looking up at the shining light overhead. His sight was blurry, the light appeared stretched. But as his vision cleared, he realised it was because the light was a fluorescent one. As he got a sudden thought of his prison, he shot up into a sitting position, the strain of which caused him to ache all over. He grunted in discomfort, placing his hand on his back. He blinked in surprise as he felt what seemed to be bandages wrapped around him. It was then that he looked around, realising he was lying in a bed. It looked like he was in a hospital, but how he got there, he had no idea. The afternoon sun shone through the small window, casting its orange light into the room, and landing on a curtain to Naruto's left.

If there were any doctors or nurses here, he was sure he'd be told to rest. But luckily there were none, and he really didn't feel like lying in. He carefully moved to an upright position, placing his bare feet on the floor. He looked himself up an down, he appeared to be in hospital pyjamas, although that wasn't much of a surprise.

He got to his feet, leaning on the bedside cabinet for support. Apparently his muscles were tired, balance was difficult. But he managed, after a moment, to straighten up and stand on his own. From this angle, he could see a vague silhouette through the curtain, a figure lying in the other bed. Naruto walked slowly towards it, so he wouldn't lose his balance. He then reached out and pulled the curtain aside. He stared in stunned silence.

Sakura lay in the bed, sleeping peacefully. She wore an oxygen mask over her mouth, and several wires were hooked up to her arms and chest. He realised there was a steady beeping, coming from the heart monitor beside her. She breathed steadily as oxygen was pumped into her lungs, looking peaceful. Naruto didn't want to ruin it, but he didn't want to stay away either. He took a seat on the chair next to Sakura's bed, and looked down at her, feeling as much peace as he saw in her.

However, as if out of irony, it was at that moment that Sakura woke up, blinking in confusion as she tried to work out where she was.

"I remember a few years ago, this was the other way around." Naruto said, attracting her attention. She looked up at him, and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but you're still covered in bandages." she replied, in quiet voice. Naruto smiled down at her, and reached for her hand, which she gladly accepted, "Looks like we made it."

"Yeah, but damned if I know how." Naruto grinned, "I'm still not sure if I'm actually alive right now."

"Don't say that!" Sakura exclaimed, a strange sound since her voice was quiet. Naruto gripped her hand a little tighter.

"It's ok." he said, "You're here, so I don't really mind either way."

But Sakura didn't seem happy with that. She stared up at him with worried eyes.

"Naruto, tell me we're alive." she said, looking him straight in the eye. Naruto blinked, before raising his other hand and slapping himself across the head.

"Ow! Yep, there's still pain." he said, rubbing his head, "We're definitely alive."

Sakura giggled lightly, but gently ran her thumb across his hand, glad he was here. She was about to say something more, when the door opened.

"Oh! You're both awake!" exclaimed the nurse who had just come in. She had a look of great surprise on her face, "We didn't expect you to come to this soon!"

"How long were we out?" Naruto asked, sitting back.

"Oh, it's been about two days." the nurse replied, before making to leave, "Hold on, I'll get the doctor."

"Yeah, like I'm going anywhere in this condition." Sakura muttered. Naruto grinned at her, and she smiled back, "Hey, what happened to Zenko and Yako?"

Naruto paused, before dropping his gaze.

"The Kyubi lost control back there." he said, looking down at her hand in his, "I ripped the seal too much, and it messed with him. The weaker the seal was, the easier it was for him to see what was going on outside. It must've felt like Madara was right in front of him."

Sakura stared silently, studying Naruto's expression.

"So what happened?" she asked, looking into his eyes once more.

"Well… you remember when I told you "dad says hi"?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied, with a small shudder, "It sounded so sinister, it was a little creepy."

"I meant Namikaze Minato."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Had she heard right? She remembered what Jiraiya had once said, but she also remembered how certain Naruto had been about the Kyubi being his father.

"How is that possible?!" she asked, her eyes fixed on Naruto's.

"It was part of the seal." Naruto replied, as he thought back, "The seal was under so much strain, it activated something he'd left behind. And he was there."

Sakura's lips parted as she saw that look in his eyes. She could tell he was reliving that moment, he seemed to be lost in it. She lifted his hand to her cheek, smiling up at him.

"I'm so happy for you." she said, "I'm glad you got to meet your father."

"I wish you had been there as well." Naruto replied, with a small smile, "He looked so cool."

They were interrupted again as the nurse returned with the doctor, a middle aged man with fading brown hair and half moon spectacles. He immediately headed over to Naruto and Sakura, crouching on the ground and studying them both closely.

"Uh… hey doc." Naruto said, taken aback by the intrusiveness. The doctor didn't reply, he just looked between the two of them.

"It appears you two have regained consciousness." he stated, earning a sweat drop from the two of them, "However, I doubt you have recovered completely."

Naruto got to his feet as the doctor straightened up, and twisted his upper body in demonstration.

"Everything feels fine." he replied, as he flexed the muscles in his arms. The doctor studied him with a frown of concentration, rubbing his chin in the process.

"Yes, it looks like you have healed up nicely." he agreed, "Hokage-sama made me aware of this possibility. But as for you, I know nothing."

He was looking at Sakura as he said that last part. Sakura glanced up at Naruto, it seemed like he was going to get out soon. She certainly didn't want to stay here on her own, so she removed her oxygen mask and sat up.

"I'm good too." she said, although her intentions were obvious. The doctor looked at her sceptically, showing obvious doubt in her words.

"Mm-hmmm." he muttered, before turning and leaving. The nurse blinked alarmedly, before following. Naruto and Sakura stared in surprise, that had been pretty abrupt. Then they looked at each other, smiling weakly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, his brow raised.

"Uh… I guess that means I'm good to go." he said, as he began looking for his clothes. Sakura gaped bewilderedly at him, looking almost reproachful.

"You're not gonna leave me here are you?!" she asked, her eyes wide with shock. Naruto glanced back at her, he had found his clothes in the bedside cabinet. He grinned at her, and pulled the curtain across as he began changing. Sakura cried out in shock, was he really going to leave her hanging there?! "Come on! I don't wanna stay here by myself!"

She watched as Naruto's silhouette made its strange dance, shedding the hospital pyjamas and throwing his own clothes on. Her shock grew ever more as he disappeared from sight. He left her! That evil-

"Yo!"

Sakura looked down at the foot of the bed. Naruto threw something at her, which landed on her bed. She looked at it, a grin spreading across her lips. She grabbed her dress and began changing into it as soon as Naruto was back on the other side of the curtain. When she was fully dressed, Naruto reappeared by the side of her bed, the curtain pushed away again. She threw her legs over the side and made to stand, but almost immediately fell into Naruto's arms.

"Uh oh, I don't think you should be up yet." Naruto said, making to put her back on the bed.

"Don't even think about it!" Sakura protested, pressing her foot against the bed as she resisted. Naruto grinned, before turning around and taking her arms, pulling her onto his back. He headed straight for the window and lifted it up, placing his foot on the sill as he hopped out.

The two of them fell down three floors, landing almost perfectly on the ground. Naruto stumbled slightly, and had to run a little to keep from falling over. But once he started, he didn't stop, and ran off into the streets with Sakura crying out in joy.

* * * * *

At the other end of Konoha, inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade regarded the person in front of him with a frown. She sat with her jaw resting on her knuckles, with a look on her face suggesting she was unable to comprehend something. Shizune stared in shock, not sure if she could believe her ears either.

"Come again?" Tsunade asked, with a dangerous look in her eye. She was answered by a heavy file dropping on her desk, scattering papers onto the floor.

"Here are reports from the Konoha Military Police headquarters." Sasuke replied, unblinkingly, "I found them four years ago, in the subbasement. Read them, and clear the name of Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade reached out for the file, all the while keeping her eyes on Sasuke's. She opened the first page of the file, and cast her eyes down to it. She began reading, with Shizune looking over her shoulder at the writings within. Sasuke waited with cold patience as they studied the page, anticipating the exact moment when they would find something that caught their eye. He wasn't disappointed, at the exact moment he predicted, Tsunade grabbed the file and lifted it closer to her face, scanning the pages with a creasing brow. Moments later, just as expected, they reared back, as if the page had lashed out at them.

"What is this?!" Shizune exclaimed, "A coup de tat?!"

"This is impossible!" Tsunade said through gritted teeth, "No way would Sarutobi-sensei order this!"

"He was overruled by the elders." Sasuke replied, "He didn't have a choice."

"Tsunade-sama, what does this mean?" Shizune asked, looking to the blonde woman with a distressed expression.

"It means that those two are the reason for the massacre." Tsunade muttered. She looked up at Sasuke with a raised brow, "Why did you come to me with this?"

"I already told you, I want Itachi's name cleared." Sasuke replied. But when Tsunade continued to stare sceptically, he sighed, "It'd be hard to prove this if I killed the guilty party. And besides, Itachi had more to do with that night than I did, he should be the one to decide their fate."

Tsunade continued to stare for a few moments longer, until she finally dropped her gaze.

"I'll have to put an investigation into this." she said, "We need to find out how much of this is true. We'll have those two interrogated, but there's been no sign of Danzo-san for the past few days."

"That's fine." Sasuke replied, as he turned and made for the door.

"Sasuke-san." Tsunade called, "One thing I can't figure out. From what I heard, killing Itachi was the only thing you lived for. But even after _this, _I can still se hatred in your eyes. Why is that?"

Sasuke stopped, just as he reached for the handle. He paused as he stared at the brass sphere, just centimetres away from his grip.

"Why?" he repeated, as he slowly looked back, "Because I found others to hate."

Tsunade gave Sasuke a hard stare, as he glared with those red eyes. Shizune stared fearfully, Sasuke's expression was more than a little intense.

"Most of those people are dead." he continued, as he opened the door, "And the rest soon will be."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Tsunade and Shizune to stare at the spot he had been standing, both with incredulous looks.

"Should we have someone watch him?" Shizune asked, looking to her sensei worriedly.

"There's no one who can fulfil that role." Tsunade replied, sitting back once more, "Besides, he won't do anything."

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked, failing to understand. Tsunade tilted her head to look at her apprentice.

"He's too afraid." she replied.

* * * * *

"Ok Naruto, you can put me down now." Sakura said, resting her chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sure, since we're already there." Naruto grumbled, as he fished for his keys. He found them and unlocked the door to his apartment, walking inside and straight to his room. He lowered Sakura onto his bed, before taking a seat beside her. He then allowed himself to fall back, splaying out as he rested from carrying Sakura all the way from the hospital. He smiled as she lay down too, resting her head on his chest. She placed her hand on his stomach and closed her eyes, as she took an undeserved rest as well.

"I'm holding you to that promise." she said, as she shuffled closer. Naruto put his arm around her, holding her close.

"Which one?" he asked, as he lightly stroked her arm. Sakura quivered a little, but seemed to enjoy it.

"You asked me to move in with you." she replied, as her breathing deepened, "You're not backing out of that."

"I said that?" he asked, his smile widening. Sakura seemed to get the wrong idea however, as her grip on his jacket tightened, "I'm glad."

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes wide. He looked back down at her with a relaxed expression. He then shifted from under her, sitting up.

"There's just one thing I need to take care of before that." he said, as he got to his feet. Sakura propped herself up on her elbow and pouted.

"But you said once you took care of Madara it'd just be you and me." she said, huffily, "Nothing else."

"That's right." Naruto replied, smiling at her as he opened his wardrobe, "I just need to check on something first."

As he said this, he lifted a large scroll out from the depths of his wardrobe. He lay it down on the floor and pulled open a drawer just behind him, picking up a brush and pot of ink.

Sakura slid off the bed and watched curiously as he unravelled the scroll and unscrewed the lid of the ink pot. He then dipped the brush in and began writing seals onto the scroll, the kind of which Sakura had never seen before. Naruto's focus was absolute, his precision infallible. The tip of the brush danced across the paper, leaving its thin black trail as it went. Naruto stopped only to dip the brush again, before continuing with his act.

Sakura had a look of fascination on her face, she had never really understood Fuinjutsu, so this was like a form of art to her. She was completely clueless to the many calculated thoughts running through Naruto's head, to her it was simply like he was painting. And was pretty good at it too.

"This is incredible!" she breathed, her eyes wide, "What is it supposed to do?"

"Remember when I told you that I sealed the Ichibi within myself?" Naruto asked, without stopping or looking up, "It was supposed to be a fail-safe, in case I ever got captured. Kyubi had an idea that Madara wanted to seal him, so the plan was that if they ever got their hands on me and tried sealing the Kyubi, they'd get the Ichibi instead. That way, I'd still be alive to counterattack afterwards."

Sakura stared at Naruto in shock. The Kyubi had really planned that far ahead?!

"But it doesn't look like I'll be needing it anymore." Naruto continued, as he put the brush aside, "I remember Itachi saying that with Madara and those guys that attacked us gone, Akatsuki was pretty much over. The Ichibi also helped the Kyubi else control back there, so it isn't safe to keep him in me anymore."

He reached out with his hands, placing them above the centre seal. Sakura watched closely as Naruto's brow creased in concentration, even now sweat formed on his brow. He stared down at the seal, knowing he wasn't strong enough to do this on his own. There was only one person who could help him.

"_I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't blame you for what happened back there." _he thought, _"Madara's gone, Akatsuki's dead. We don't need the Ichibi anymore, we need to get him out. Will you help me?"_

He waited patiently for a reply, staying still for several seconds. But after a moments of silence, it didn't look like he was getting an answer. He was almost ready to give up, when he suddenly felt chakra course through him. He couldn't keep himself from grinning as he saw the dark yellow light, surrounded by a veil of red. The light reached out and touched the seal, which seemed to ripple from the contact.

Naruto and Sakura's hair began billowing slightly as the yellow chakra fluctuated, trying desperately to break free of its red barrier. But it was futile, the most that would happen is the odd bulge. However, as the sealing progressed, the bulges steadily grew larger, and more threatening. In time to this, the strain Naruto felt also increased. He was now sweating steadily, this was a difficult task to accomplish.

The yellow chakra formed an especially large bulge, and Naruto's hands were forced back a little, as a result the red chakra to stretch and thin. But Naruto pushed forward and the barrier of chakra restored. But the Ichibi now seemed to have the strength to fight back.

"Gah!" Naruto cried, his head hanging as he was hit with a sudden migraine.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, reaching out to him.

"Stay back!" Naruto yelled, but it was too late. Sakura's hand touched his, and she cried out as her skin latched onto his, like gravity was forcing it down. Naruto would have stopped there, but if he did the seal would fail and the Ichibi would break free. He had no choice but to continue, although he didn't take his eyes off Sakura.

"Are you ok?" he asked, wincing in pain. But Sakura didn't reply, her eyes were fixed on the chakra before them. Naruto realised this and his gaze slid down. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

In the centre of the Yellow chakra, a thin string of red flowed down to the seal, looking like blood. It slowly formed a very thin and long spiral, as if it was draining towards the seal. Neither Naruto or Sakura had any doubts as to what that was, but they were both too stunned to voice their thoughts.

* * * * *

Sasuke stood outside Konoha, on a hill overlooking the village from a distance. He looked his elder brother in the eye, with his back to his home. Itachi stood without his cloak, dressed in a simple shirt an pants. He returned Sasuke's gaze with a faint smile.

"Foolish little brother." he said, "Even if the charges are dropped, I can never return to Konoha. The people will never accept the truth, they will only see me as they have for years now."

"You could return to ANBU." Sasuke replied, "No one will even know you're back."

"You aren't still so naïve are you?" Itachi asked, "I wouldn't return to ANBU even if I could."

Sasuke stared defiantly at Itachi, he was fairly determined to make him stay, even if it was childish. Itachi chuckled, shaking his head.

"There are too many bad memories for me in that place." he said.

"I know that, I lived there even after that night."

Itachi sighed. Sasuke was certainly as stubborn as he remembered him. He walked towards his younger brother, raising his hand. Sasuke's brow creased in annoyance as Itachi's fingers neared his forehead, but he didn't resist. Itachi however, hesitated, and instead placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"As much as I would like to see the Uchiha reborn with my eyes, my ears will have to do instead." he said, "Sasuke, tell me who you hate."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. But Itachi's expression remained unchanged, he looked deep into his brothers eyes, searching for the answer to his question. Sasuke's hands tensed, and his fingers curled into fists, his nails digging into his palms. Itachi sighed again, dropping his gaze.

"As I thought." he said, lowering his arm, "Even after all this time, all that has happened…"

Sasuke took a step back, as Itachi turned away. The elder Uchiha looked over his shoulder at his little brother, a slightly saddened look in his eye.

"You need to overcome that." he said, "Or you will never be able to live peacefully."

Sasuke stared at Itachi's back, at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to say something, but realised he had nothing. He instead gritted his teeth, before disappearing from sight. Itachi looked at the spot his brother had been, before turning to face the front again.

"It would have been better, if only it was still me." he said, as he began to walk.

* * * * *

Naruto and Sakura both fell back from the scroll, sweating and breathing heavily. The seal was faintly glowing, but it slowly dimmed back to blackness. Neither of them could take their eyes of it, they were both completely stunned by what had just happened.

Sakura shakily lifted her hand, holding it against her heart. She had a look of immense bewilderment on her face, like she couldn't believe what had just happened.

"It's gone." she breathed, as she slowly raised her eyes. She then grinned ecstatically and threw herself at Naruto, wrapping her arms around him, "It's gone!"

Naruto blinked with a startled look. He gazed at the back of Sakura's head dumbly, before a smile spread across his lips. He reached up and returned the hug, holding her tight to the chest. Sakura was almost laughing with joy, he could feel it.

He also felt her pull away, but before he could find the reason, she rushed back in, kissing him strongly. He was taken aback by the force Sakura was putting into it, was she really that happy?

When she noticed Naruto didn't return the kiss, she pulled back, a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, I got a little over excited." she said, before she started straightening up. But she fell back down again as Naruto grabbed her wrist, and landed on his chest. She looked up at him with a raised brow, he was smiling warmly at her. He then reached out and stroked her cheek delicately with his hand, before pulling her in and pressing his lips against hers. Unlike him, she didn't waste anytime in returning the motion. In fact, after the slight embarrassment he'd caused her, she decided she wanted a little more from it. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself as far into his embrace as she could.

Naruto would have grinned, but it wouldn't be easy, his lips were currently in between Sakura's. He couldn't comment either, because he knew very well that if he opened his mouth, it wouldn't be a case of something coming out. However, he had no problem with that. His hands slowly slipped down to the small of her back, and he allowed her soft tongue to find the asylum it so desperately sought. This lasted for mere moments however, as Sakura quickly pulled back again, an excited look on her face.

"Hey, come on!" she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to his feet.

"Huh- wha?" Naruto mumbled, his brain a little scattered. Sakura pulled him along as they hurried out of his apartment, the confused Naruto still trying to remember what village he was in.

They ran out of the apartments and into the streets, Naruto trying his best not to trip as he was dragged along. He had to wonder where she was getting all this energy from, she had only recently woken up in a hospital bed after all. But it seemed she was raring to go, and using every bit of speed she possessed. What was she up to?

"Hey! Where are we going?!" Naruto asked, as he jumped over a loose paving stone. But Sakura barely heard him as they turned into an alley, running through the roofless hallway and out onto the other side. It was then that Naruto recognised the direction they were taking and he was filled with a sense of dread.

"You were thinking of this while we were doing _that_?!" he asked incredulously, earning shocked looks from the people that made way for them. But their eyes glanced off Sakura, her determination made her deaf to complaints, "Come on, can't we do this some other time?"

"No way!" Sakura replied, looking back with a broad grin. The two of them ran down past the academy and kept going, making a turn down one of the main streets of Konoha. Sakura's hair was almost hitting Naruto in his face due to the speed they were going, but if he was going to complain, it wouldn't be about that.

"Seriously, I'm still all bandaged up and stuff." he said, in a weak, final attempt, "At least let me get this off first."

Sakura came to a sudden stop, whipping around to face Naruto. She then reached out and placed her hands on either side of his face, before reaching up and kissing him again. But before Naruto could get into it, she broke away and opened the door they stood beside.

"_Aw man, we're already there!" _Naruto thought, panic stricken. Sakura pulled him in before he could complain any further, and closed the door behind them. They stood in a hallway, with alcoves on either side leading to the living room on the right and kitchen on the left. The walls were fuchsia, and there were a couple of hanging ferns on either sides of the alcoves. Up ahead was the staircase leading up to the next floor. Naruto had been here only once before, but had already worked out all escape routes just in case.

"Sakura, is that you?" called a woman's voice from the kitchen. It sounded a little anxious, and was accompanied by the sound of hurried footsteps. From the kitchen came Sakura's mother and father, who both wore looks of immense joy as they saw their daughter. Neither of them wasted any time in rushing to embrace her, fussing in the way parents did, "I heard you were in hospital, but the doctors wouldn't let me see you!"

"You had us worried!" Sakura's father agreed, as he held Sakura's head in his hands.

"Quit it, I'm fine!" Sakura moaned, trying to break free. After several seconds struggle, her parents conceded, taking a couple steps back. Her mother then looked behind Sakura, her brow raised in surprise.

"Did someone give you a present?" she asked. Sakura blinked, before looking behind her. On the floor sat a large teddy bear, with orange and black fur below the head and six thin lines on it's cheeks.

"Quit messing around!" Sakura muttered, nudging the bear with her foot. Her parents were then taken by surprise as the bear disappeared in a puff of smoke, and was replaced with a crouching Naruto. Sakura's mother's eyes widened, and her hands went to her mouth.

"Is this…?" she asked, as Naruto straightened up. Seeing no way to back out now, he decided to just do what he could to get through it alive. He took a step forward, standing beside Sakura and allowing her parents to get a good look at him, but also taking the chance to look at them too.

He had met Sakura's dad once, years ago during the storm that forced Sakura to stay over when Sasuke used Naruto's spare room. He hadn't changed much since last time, he was still very tall and lean, with shaggy brown hair that almost reached his eyes. He also had thin sideburns on either side of his face, and five o'clock shadow across his jaw. His green eyes matched Sakura's although they had a more complacent look to them, a sign of an idle person. He wore a long sleeved white t shirt, which was maybe a bit small for him, the sleeves ended a few centimetres before his wrists. His jeans were also a little scruffy, but intentionally so, with hand made cuts to the knees. The last time Sakura had spoken about her parents, the last time she'd tried to get the three of them to meet, she told Naruto that her father was sort of hitting his mid life crisis. But he had a rather jovial look about him, which was maybe attributed to by his situation.

Sakura's mother on the other hand, was a new face to Naruto, but there was certainly no doubt about her being that person. She was the same height as Sakura, with her own pink hair tied back in a long ponytail with a couple of thin strands framing her face. Her blue eyes looked Naruto up and down, with a smile on her lips. She had a gentle and kind look about her, which made Naruto wonder if Sakura's father was maybe the way he seemed all the time, no way did she get her hot bloodedness from her mother.

She wore a thin, lilac sweater, with the sleeves rolled up just below her elbows. She also had a long, royal purple skirt that flowed all the way down to her ankles.

Looking at the two of them, Naruto could tell they married young. From what Sakura had told him, her father was thirty eight and her mother thirty five. That would have made them twenty two and nineteen when they had Sakura, which was surprising since that was considered pretty young, at least by civilian standards. They both looked at him with smiles on their faces, although it didn't really make Naruto feel any calmer.

"Yeah, this is Naruto." Sakura replied, unable to wipe the smile from her own face. Her father was the first to step forward, his smile turning into a smirk.

"I remember." he said, as he walked over to the two of them. Naruto realised that even now, her father was much taller than him, by at least a head. The older man reached out and dropped his hand on Naruto's head, tousling his hair, "You've grown short stuff, but you're not tall enough to act tough around me, got it?"

"Dad!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at her father in shock. But her father just grinned, before lowering his hand. He stepped out of the way as Sakura's mother came and put her arms around Naruto, pulling him into a hug. Naruto was taken greatly by surprise, and looked to Sakura for help. She smiled at him encouragingly, and nodded. Naruto hesitated, before raising his hands and lightly returning the hug. Sakura's father smiled approvingly, but made sure it didn't last too long. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, and she stepped back, smiling warmly. He then put his arm around Naruto's shoulder, and leant over so their heads were closer.

"Now, there's just something I gotta know." he said. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Sakura's father tightened his grip, turning the seemingly friendly gesture into a headlock, "What exactly goes on when my baby girl "stays over" at your place huh?"

"Dad!" Sakura cried, grabbing his arm and trying to break his grip on Naruto, who was currently incapacitated. But her father was stronger than he looked, and managed to keep his hold.

"Oh no, I want an answer!" he said, grinning maliciously as Sakura and Naruto grappled with his arm. Sakura's mother watched the three of them, laughing lightly into her hand.

"Come on! 'Fes up!"

"Dad, let go!"

"Can't… breath… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * * * *

After calming the chaos that then ensued - it turned out that it was definitely her father that Sakura inherited her enthusiasm from - the rest of the evening went by pretty well. Sakura's mother managed to calm her husband down, and insisted that Naruto stayed for dinner. It had been surprisingly easy, after the introductions were over Naruto was quickly accepted by _both _of Sakura's parents. Afterwards, they all sat down and Sakura's mother asked Naruto questions about himself, while her father interrogated him. None of the questions had been easy to answer, what with the Kyubi and everything else, but Naruto did his best, answering honestly but choosing his words carefully.

The time finally came for them to leave, and Sakura's dad nearly caused another situation when he realised Sakura was going with him. But a quick replacement got the two of them out there before Naruto could receive any serious bruises.

By the time they'd gotten back to his apartment, it was pretty late and although they hadn't been up long, they'd burned the little energy they had. Now they both lay in Naruto's bed, in a very deep sleep. Sakura lay with her back to Naruto, who had both his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest. The moonlight shone through the window, casting on both their backs as they lay, peacefully oblivious to all of the world around them.

Sakura let out a contented sigh, her hands on Naruto's arms. She shuffled closer to him, moving nearer to his warmth. As she did this, Naruto's hold on her tightened, even in his sleep he loved having her close to him. They both looked so tranquil, it almost seemed like nothing could cause them to stir. Not even the blue light that suddenly filled the room, or the sounds of birds chirping managed to wake them.

Sasuke stood before the two, staring coldly down at them both. He held his Chidori in his hand, his fingers curling in and out of a fist. His Sharingan rotated into existence, and he watched as their hearts beat steadily, they were definitely asleep. But just to be on the safe side, he cast a quick Genjutsu, blocking out all sound they might hear. He then took a step forward, raising his hand in the air as he prepared to strike.

"My hatred…" he muttered, as he straightened his hand out, "Take it all away, and leave me in peace."

He stared down at them, his hand prepared for the lightning to pierce both of their bodies. He was ready, he could do it at literally any moment. And then, maybe he could move on. All it would take is this.

…

…

…

He lowered his hand, the lightning fading away into nothingness. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

He raised his head, and looked to the mirror on Naruto's wardrobe. The person looking back at him was glaring with all his might, visibly seething at Sasuke, with those exact same eyes. Sasuke averted his gaze, he couldn't stand the look of that person upon him. He hated the sight, the sound, the smell, the touch, just being close to that person. He did the only thing he could, and disappeared into the night.

* * * * *

Three years passed since that day, leaving nothing but memories in its wake. People grew, and people grew old. The village was the same as ever, down to the last building. Even the Uchiha complex, as decrepit and desolate as it was, still stood in the corner of Konoha. It lay tired, but definitely not forgotten. It was the place Naruto constantly found himself casting his gaze whenever he fell into deep thought, just like now.

He sat on the roof of his home, the home he finally bought and moved into. It had been the plan that as soon as he had a bigger place, Sakura would move in immediately. But at the time she hadn't the heart to break it to her parents, and Naruto hadn't the courage to be there when her father found out. However, after a year she finally did it, and as predicted her father lost it.

But now they had their own place, along the edge of Konoha close to the wall surrounding it. Sakura had been surprised that Naruto had managed to afford it, but was even more surprised when she learned Jiraiya and Tsunade had helped. It was only recently that she learned the ulterior motive, but she really didn't mind. In fact, she'd thought it a good idea.

So now Naruto sat among the blue slates, looking out to the complex with a distant look in his eyes. It was because of this that he didn't notice Sakura's presence until her lips touched his cheek.

"Hey, should you be up here?" he asked, watching as she sat down beside him.

"You don't expect me to sit down there all by myself do you?" Sakura asked back, smiling at him. Naruto returned it, before he looked back to the complex. Sakura followed his gaze, finding out what his eyes were upon. She shifted closer to him, and hugged her knees, "We did what we could, we chased him as for a long time."

"I know." Naruto replied, with a small nod, "I just wish he could have told us why."

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, and he looked at her.

"He'll be ok, he's got Itachi-san after all." she said, "Whatever happens, Itachi-san won't let him fall. We should just let them be."

Naruto stared down at Sakura. He knew very well what Tsunade had asked of her, to try and stop him from chasing after Sasuke. But he knew Sakura would have done it anyway, regardless of what was asked of her.

He reached out and put his arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach. They both smiled peacefully, looking out at the sky.

"Did you ever think you'd end up here?" Naruto asked, as he watched the clouds.

"What, with you?" Sakura asked back, teasingly. Naruto grinned, she still had no trouble breaking him out of a mood.

"Y'know… I always thought it was weird that you're parents had you at such a young age." he said, his grin slipping back to a smile. Sakura lifted her head, looking at him.

"And now?" she asked, with her own smile. Naruto turned to face her, she still looked so cute when she tilted her head like that.

"Now… not so much." he said, as he pressed his lips against hers.


	57. Teaser: The Daemon of Pein

My new story, entitled "A God of Peace, A Daemon of Pein". Let me know how it sounds, it is a challenge set to me, so It'd be interesting to see what you think.

**

* * *

**

**A sealed fate**

A droplet of rain falls from above, leaving its home in the sky on the journey to earth. It succumbs to the wonders of gravity, descending from its heavenly bed. A small ray of sunlight shines through, revealing the entire spectrum of wonder inside this tiny grain of water. But the droplet knows none of its potential, it sees only the path ahead, without truly knowing where it is going, or why.

The time in which it takes from the start of this raindrop's life, to the end, can only be described as ephemeral. And as if to follow such a name, this raindrop serves a purpose like none of its brethren ever have. It plummets through the air, the first thing coming into sight the grey rocks of the land. But then as it draws nearer, its destination appears to be an odd black shape that lies on the ground beneath it. But that is a false belief as well, as the raindrops view is filled with a round orange shape, with a dark hole to one side. It is that hole which the raindrop falls through, breaking on a strange combination of white, red and black. That strange symbol which the colours formed, it was nothing like the raindrop had ever seen. But that enigmatic symbol, whatever it was, reacts violently to Ephemeral's touch. A huge set of jaws swallows dear Ephemeral up, before chewing on the poor thing furiously, until the short lived beauty was no more.

"What do you intend to do now?" asked Uchiha Madara, "Without the Gedō Mazo."

He raised his head, the most movement he could manage due to the black rods impaled through his arms and legs. He looked at the person standing before him, a man with long orange hair that fell down his back. This man had a heavily pierced face, with black objects just like the rods piercing the defeated Uchiha before him. The man looked down at Madara with impassive eyes, eyes which were grey, with several black circles surrounding the pupil. The man reached forward, a hand procuring from his black cloak, the red clouds appearing to billow with his movement. The hand was placed atop the rod that pierced Madara's right leg, he gripped it and twisted, forcing Madara to cringe in pain.

"If I cannot have the weapon." the man said, with no signs of remorse for Madara's suffering, "Then I simply need… disciples."

"Disciples?" Madara repeated, letting out a dry laugh, the only dry thing in this place, "You will build an army? How do you expect to gain that many followers?"

"Man is attracted to power." the man replied, "The power to inflict pain upon his enemies. I need simply bring those beings of power to stand by my side, and others will follow."

"The Jinchuriki? Ha! You think you can control them? You may know pain, but you do not know their pain. They will never follow you."

"It is that pain that ensures they will follow me. I will offer them a release from that pain, and give them the peace they so desire, if that is what they wish."

Madara chuckled cruelly, looking at the man before him as if he was a child.

"Can't you see?" he asked, "Peace is but an illusion. Casting that illusion only stops conflict, but it cannot stop people from feeling hatred."

The man released the rod, moving slowly around Madara, until he was standing at the Uchiha's head.

"Total peace is not my goal." he said, "Without pain, peace can never be understood. As such, I will show the world that pain, my pain."

The man then reached out again, placing his hand this time upon Madara's head.

"You have experienced much pain in this world, Uchiha Madara." the man said, gripping Madara's head, "Now, find peace."

With that, he pulled his hand away, and the light faded from Madara's eyes as his soul was removed from his body. The man removed Madara's mask, tossing it aside. He then studied the Uchiha's dead face contemplatively, as if considering something about the ancient man.

"No." he said, before turning and walking away.


End file.
